Critical Moments, a Naruto Fanfic Vol 1
by adamalton
Summary: Hours before Naruto is born, Minato has a frightening premonition and keeps Kakashi on duty as a body guard. Having survived Obito's attack, Minato and Kushina struggle to raise Naruto while balancing their official duties. Naruto also struggles with the challenge of being a Hokage's son while pursing his dream of following in his father's footsteps. (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

Critical Moments: a Naruto Fanfiction, Volume One

Author's notes:

The events contained within exist in an alternative timeline to events based on a few critical changes. While taking inspiration from the events of _Naruto,_ many events and characters chronicled or referenced in the series will be altered significantly as a result.

This fanfiction contains some adult language and situations. I would not advise allowing anyone under the age of 13 to read this.

As with all fanfiction works, this is a work of fanart strictly created for personal enjoyment. I in no way have right to the characters or stories of _Naruto or Boruto_. The rights are retained by the series creators and publishers.

I dedicate this story to my wife, Helen, and to anyone who reads and enjoys this work.

Chapter One

Lord Hokage Minato Namikaze sat in his office sipping tea as he stared out the window at Konoha. The fall air had turned cold and gloomy in the blink of an eye. Compared to the brilliant week prior, this week had the feeling of grim harbinger of a long, cold winter to come.

Misty rain clung to the window pain as he noticed a familiar figure dressed in black approaching. Kakashi, one of his elite ANBU, approached like a shadow flitting between raindrops. Minato felt alternating pangs of relief and apprehension as the young ninja approached. Kakashi, one of his students before being ANBU, had been through a horrific roller coaster of losing his father to suicide and losing fellow student and love interest, Rin, over the past few years.

Minato had considered re-assigning Kakashi out of the ANBU when the retired Third Hokage requested Minato let him serve as bodyguard to Kushina, Minato's pregnant wife. For the past nine months, he had served with great distinction, protecting Kushina and the baby without so much as disturbing their shadow. The few scuffles that had happened were handled discretely and without any disruption to the otherwise normal pregnancy.

He took another sip of tea. By the end of tonight, the arrangement would hopefully come to an end. _No more body guards, no more secure locations, no more separations for security reasons; we can finally be family without the pain in the ass precautions. _Minato's relief was short-lived. Tonight would be damn dangerous. Kushina was a living prison to Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. Kushina was the most recent in a family line that had kept the Fox Demon imprisoned safely for years. Even with such ability, the act of giving birth would severely strain the seal holding Nine-Tails in place.

Minato pushed his worries aside. The pregnancy was going fine. There had been no reports of strange or suspect activity anywhere in the village for weeks now. They had move Kushina to a secure location outside the village with a full staff of midwives and a dedicated protection detail of ANBU. _Nothing is going to happen! You're just nervous about being a daddy! Everyone gets like this the first time; even Lord Hiashi looks like he's about to have kittens. _

The thought of the normally stone-faced head of the Hyuga clan pacing like a nervous wreck caused Minato to crack his first real smile all day. His old friend's young wife, Akemi, was due only a few months from now. Minato fondly remembered catching Hiashi as he fainted at the surprise reveal he and Kushina helped Akemi plan. Despite his best effort, he could feel his lips curl into a complete grin.

Kakashi's arrival in the office brought him back to reality. "Lord Hokage!" he bowed, waiting for Minato to return the bow. Minato replied in kind, noticing that Kakashi only began to rise once he had fully completed the bow.

"Kakashi, for the millionth time," he started, "this is an informal assignment, no need for ANBU formality." Minato raised his hands as if calming a tailed-beast. "You're practically going to be an uncle in a day or two!"

"More like a few hours, sir," Kakashi spoke breathlessly.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. _My son is going to be born tonight!_ "In that case, I think it's about time for me close up shop and head over! How is Kushina?"

"First contractions started about the time I left – too intense to be another false labor."

"If you ever give up being ANBU," Minato laughed, "You could make a heck of a midwife!" Even Kakashi cracked a smile at the joke. Both men had undergone birth training in the event Kushina went into labor suddenly.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you've been watching Kushina every day for practically all nine months! Nothing is going to happen!" Minato exclaimed, feeling every bit reassured by his words, "Why don't you take the night off?"

Shock stretched out on Kakashi's face, "Lord Hokage, are you sure that is…" Kakashi hesitated, clearly not trying to sound irreverent, "wise?"

"Kakashi, is there any reason the other ANBU on duty tonight can't provide adequate security on top of the protective seals already in place?"

"No," he replied

"And has there been any suspect activity lately in the village?" Minato asked, confident the answer would be negative.

"No, not exactly…" Kakashi's voice trailed off, suggesting not all was said.

"Not exactly?" Minato furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just," Kakashi hesistated, "that's just the thing. When she had that false labor last week, suddenly everything went dark. Even petty crime suddenly dried up for about a day or two."

Minato let Kakashi's suspicions crawl around in his skull. It made sense for things to be quiet; they were no longer at war. _Could the absence of activity be something trying to throw us off, lull us into complacency?_ Deep in his gut, Minato tried listening to his instincts, and they all said he and Kakashi were being distinctly paranoid.

But a tiny flicker of concern burned within him, refusing to be extinguished. Minato wasn't sure why, but he felt the flash of something he'd never understand. In a blink, he saw himself and Kushina lying dead. Their son would grow up, never knowing them, and the specter of Nine-Tails hung over the image of his yet to be born son.

"Lord Minato, are you all right?" Kakashi's soft voice snapped him back to reality. However, the feeling in his chest remained – tightness. Minato's breathing became laborious, and there was a sharp pain like he'd been impaled through his stomach. "Lord Hokage!" Kakashi yelled, his eyes growing wide.

As soon as it started, it ended. His breathing eased and the pain stopped. The cold terror haunting him from the vision remained. _My god, am I going to die tonight? Is Kushina! Naruto!_ Minato looked back at Kakashi. Minato didn't believe in fate or predestiny. He also did not go back on his word, and he had promised to keep Kushina and their son safe in all circumstances.

_If I'm being alarmist, then I'll let Kakashi have the next week off. _"You know something, you're right," he regained his composure. "Maybe an extra set of eyes on overwatch is a good idea."

"If you're not comfortable," Kakashi raised his hands in surrender.

"No, if there is even a remote chance you are right, then their best chance at attacking any of us will be in a few hours, when she can't fight back, and I may be unable to as well."

"Attacking the enemy when he is weakest," Kakashi nodded, "It's what I'd do."

_That's comforting! _"Look, if we're wrong, I'll give you an extended leave," Minato said.

"And if I'm right?" Kakashi asked gravely.

"Then we do our best!" Minato nodded, "It's all we can do. A ninja never gives up!" Minato walked to the coat rack near the door. "Come on, we have a baby to deliver!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kakashi found himself a high vantage point in a tree that offered a clear view of the safehouse and surrounding area. No one could approach on foot without being seen. Everything lay still, almost supernaturally so. A sudden gust of cold autumn wind chilled cut like a shuriken. He should have worn a heavier outfit, but there wasn't time. There was barely time for him and Lord Minato to stop at the cemetery to pay respects to Rin and Obito – his fallen comrades and Minato's former students.

Nothing had felt right in the world since losing them both. Kakashi still had nightmares daily, watching Obito crushed under a boulder, Rin expiring in his arms. All the while, his father offered him a sword – a way out. Had Minato not offered this assignment, he expected his landlord would have found him one morning – impaled through the abdomen with a sword. There were still times when the thought creeped out of its hiding hole. Kakashi could remember it calling to him, _"The world would be a better place if you'd never existed. Rin and Obito would still be here and happy! You can still make up for it by dying!"_

Kakashi shook his head violently against the horrific train of thought. _Dammit to hell not again, not tonight!_ Kakashi refocused, there damn well could be someone out there right now, watching him. Maybe someone was spying a gap in their armor, looking for a way to kill Minato, or Kushina, or the baby, or hell, even Lord Third's wife! _Keep your cool; they are depending on you. You know something is up!_

He again surveyed the surrounding area. A half dozen ANBU were walking the grounds, all highly trained ninja. Each one fully capable of guarding life or taking it. Kakasi didn't like they were out in the open, their presence announced. A true ninja hid in shadow and struck from the shadow. Even on night patrol, it was unwise to be in the open – darkness offered only so much concealment.

A thousand times since arriving at this location this morning he had run this scenario. The only cover a potential assailant could reliably use was the nearby woods. This tree was at the edge of it. To even get close to the compound without openly announcing yourself, you had to sneak through here. Unless you were insanely powerful, it was akin to attempted suicide for any one person to take on six ANBU.

Even if you survived a frontal assault, it would alert Lord Minato. By all accounts, taking him on in an open one-on-one battle _was_ suicide. During the war, the enemy had issued a flee-on-sight warning Minato had been so powerful. No man know could kill him in a straight up fight.

_However, distract him and attack from the shadows, and even Lord Fourth is only flesh and blood. _Kakashi couldn't think of any circumstance more distracting that having a wife in labor and needing to reseal a tailed-beast inside her the second it was over. _Minato is in for a very, very long night!_

For long hours, nothing happened. At first, he heard a highly unpleasant sound coming from the house, but Kakashi quickly deduced it was Kushina suffering from labor pain. The contractions sounded like they were getting closer. Pretty soon, she'd be pushing will all her might, and the next generation of ninja would soon enter the world.

Something made Kakashi's left eye burn, searing hot discomfort. The sharigan Obito had gifted him in his last moments of life had never activated on its own, not without extreme provocation. This was something he had never experienced or even heard of. When he was able to focus again, Kakashi noticed a most disturbing sight – two of the six ANBU guarding the house were face down in the dirt, large pools of blood expanding beneath them. _Not possible!_

Another two of the elite ninjas rushed toward their fallen comrades. He didn't know why, but Kakashi resisted the urge to jump into the fray. A brief flash of something crossed his vision, and the two collapsed to the ground dead. The remaining two remained at their post, adopting defensive stances. The one left of the back door when rigid and fell forward, a large shuriken sticking out of his back. The last one turned in horror toward his dead comrade. A shadowy figure materialized in the ninja's face, slashing a silvery sword across the man's neck. The last guard's head rolled backward as the man's body fell forward.

Kakashi saw the hellish demon materialize from shadow. The creature wore all black, except for an elaborate swirl pattern mask the featured only a right eye hole. For as foreign as the creature seemed, Kakashi knew it was a man, and something about him seemed eerily familiar. He felt like he was looking at a twisted reflection of himself. "All too easy," the masked man said.

_My god, the sharigan, I can understand him!_ Kakashi also felt on a genetic level, if he approached this enemy, he'd join the other ANBU lying dead on the ground. Anyone who could take out six ANBU in the blink of an eye could kill him without batting an eyelash. _Easily as powerful as Minato! SHIT!_

The figure forced open the back door to the house – apparently oblivious to his presence. This would be his one chance. The target hadn't noticed him. If he could get the drop on this guy and pin him down, Minato might be roused enough to take him down. Kakashi knew full well doing this would probably get him killed. It didn't matter; if he died and Minato and Kushina lived, it would be a good death. He would see Rin and Obito again. He could see his father again. _It's a good day to die. _

Kushina Uzimaki ground her teeth as she suppressed a scream. In her lifetime, she had endured bullying, physical punishment while training, and the weight of restraining the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto was kicking, frantically trying to escape her body. She could also feel Nine-Tails stirring. Her seal on him was weakening by the second.

Another searing contraction, and this time, she couldn't stifle a scream. "Just a little more, I can see his head!" the midwife called out. Lord Third's wife was concentrating her chakra, trying to maintain the seal, "Just a little more Kushina! You're doing great! Any man would be dead right now!"

The contraction struck like lightning. Again, she screamed, this time tears spilled freely as she pushed with every damn thing she had – full piss and vinegar. Kushina gripped the handles on birthing table with enough force to feel the mount warp. Kushina heard another scream. _No, not screaming, crying!_ Baby Naruto cried as he slipped from her body. Her head flopped back on the pillow. Several deep breaths and cold relief washed over her. _My god, I did it! We did it, Minato!_

Naruto's cries were music to her ears, enough to temporarily drown out any worry in the world. She felt euphoric. Her body tingled, feeling a little drunk by the magic of the moment. "Now time to suppress Kyuubi," Minato called. All was well.

The magic shattered as Lord Third's wife and her assistant collapsed, choking gurgling noises coming from both of them. "Minato!" Fear gripped her, and she felt the seal holding Nine-Tails collapsing again.

"Step away from the jinchuriki or the child dies!" a deathly, malicious voice called. _Naruto! My baby!_ Kushina felt the seal on her almost fail. It took everything she had just to keep it inside her.

"Hold on, let's just be calm!" Minato tried placating the man holding Naruto, holding a shuriken to his face. Kushina's blood turned to ice water. If she moved to help Minato, Nine Tails would get free. If she did nothing, her son might die!

The masked man threw the baby into the air, looking to impale the child. A flash of something crossed her vision. Like divine intervention, it moved fast and struck without mercy. Another black-clad figure materialized behind the masked man, his left eye glowing a hellish red. In a blur, the masked man was gripping the left side of his neck as she caught the image of Kasashi dig a kunai into the man's shoulder carving a bloody streak up to the man's neck to the angle of the jaw.

Kakashi hadn't even withdrawn the blade when Minato landed near her, baby Naruto in hand. Any relief was short lived by the crackling noise of explosive tags stuck to the blanket shrouding the baby. "Minato! Naruto!" she screamed.

Minato flung the blanket away, grabbing her. In a flurry, they were outside of the building, the concussive blast followed them. Kushina felt something hot, angry in gut. As she landed on her back, she looked down to see an angry splinter of burning wood impaling her in the abdomen. _Oh god!_ The black marks began to spread outward from the injury. The already weak seal was damaged even worse now. As hard as she tried, summoning her chakra to the area to plug the gap was impossible. _Oh god! It's going to get loose!_

"THUNDER GOD TECHNIQUE!" Minato's voice split the night air. Minato smash into the wounded masked man, sending him elsewhere. The immediate danger gone, Minato rushed back her way. He immediately placed his hands on her belly, trying to reseal or suppress Nine-Tails, but the beast's chakra was spreading outward from her center mass. "SHIT!" he shout, taking off his jacket and pressing it around the large splinter impaling her

"My love, kill me, let me take Kyuubi with me!" she pleaded.

"Not happening!" he shook his head, "KAKASHI!" he screamed.

The young ninja, their savior appeared. He looked horrible, like he'd seen a ghost. He muttered "Obito… Obito…" clearly shell shocked.

Minato picked up the baby, thrusting Naruto to Kakashi. "Kakashi! I know this is a real bad time, but you need to take Naruto! Meet us at the hospital!"

"Obito," Kakashi cried, "he's alive! This is all my fault!"

"KAKASHI!" Minato roared, "There's no time to dwell on that! You do this and any dishonor on your father and family will be erased!" He placed the baby in Kakashi's arms. "GO!"

Kushina heard Naruto's cries as Kakashi vanished into the night toward Konoha. As his cries faded in the distance, she felt her own self fading. _Minato, please… for all our sakes!_ She lost herself trying to restrain the monster threatening to claw its way out through her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Minato paced rapidly forward and back in the hospital waiting room. Lady Tsunade had Kushina in the operating room, working frantically. Meanwhile he, the most powerful warrior in the village, could only pace back and forth, praying that his wife did not die. "Lord Hokage," Kakashi spoke softly as he entered the waiting area, gently cradling baby Naruto in his arms. Kakashi, like himself, was covered in cuts and burns, but at least neither of them had been seriously injured.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Minato felt himself break down into tears. Kakashi thankfully guided him down onto a couch in the waiting room. Tears wouldn't stop. His wife was dying, and it was his fault! _Goddammit! Why the hell did I not insist on a larger ANBU detachment! This was supposed to be the birth of my son, not a fucking combat mission!_

He stared at Kakashi, feeling the same horrific sensation in his guts. Obito, his student, Kakashi's friend and teammate, had tried to kill them. He had tried to free Nine-Tails! Had Kakashi not been there, the whole village might be leveled right now! The ANBU and military police were now fully mobilized by now, and the village locked down. Using the Thunder God Technique, he had sent Obito on a long, hopefully fatal journey into a distant mountain range. Even so, Minato wasn't foolish enough to assume they'd seen the last of him. They would have to be ready once this crisis ended.

"Sir, I must insist we take the baby to the nursery!" the nurse chided the two scarred men.

"NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!" Minato roared in the young lady's face. Baby Naruto began to cry. He shouldn't have done it, but he did not want his son separated from them until this mess was sorted. Even then, he was never sure if he'd want his boy out of his sight.

"It's all, right," a calm, familiar voice called. Akemi and Hiashi Hyūga entered the waiting room. Her baby bump seemed to have a life of its own as she approached them. "Easy Hinata, you'll get to meet him soon enough!" she rubbed her stomach.

"Lady Hyūga, perhaps you can talk sense into Lord Fourth! His son needs to be in a nursery!" the nurse begged

"Nonsense," she said, taking the baby into her arms from Kakashi. A quick check of the baby and she nodded, "He's perfectly stable. Please send a fresh blanket," she hugged the baby boy. The nurse bowed, respecting the fact that Akemi was a trained midwife. As the nurse took off, Akemi sat down as her own child began kicking again. Naruto became strangely calm, and the unborn baby ceased kicking. "It would seem they like each other," she smiled.

"Lord Fourth," Hiashi dropped his normally calm expression, "We came the second we heard. How is Kushina!"

"She's in with Tsunade right now!" Minato choked back tears. His friend hugged him.

"You convinced Tsunade to come out of retirement?" Hiashi said, amazed.

"She said she couldn't let her cousin die, especially not with her son just having been born," Minato cleared snot and tears. He couldn't believe this was happening.

The doors from the operating room swung open. Tsunade's scrubs were covered in blood. She looked haunted – the same look Kakashi had when the blast from the explosive tags had blown away Obitio's mask. Even more unnerving, Kakashi had damn near decapitated Obito with a kunai, and he still kept coming at them. Minato had seen some damn weird things in the Third Shinobi War, but he'd never seen _anyone_ survive a wound like that.

"I have bad news and really bad news," Tsunade dipped her head.

"Oh god!" Minato felt his cheeks turn red. His wife had died. Minato opened his mouth to speak.

"She's alive, but we have a very serious situation!" Tsuande raised her hand to quiet him. "The splinter caused internal bleeding. I've got it under control, but her chakra network is badly injured!"

Minato knew the implications. If Kushina recovered, her ability to use chakra might never be normal again. More immediately concerning, her ability to hold Nine-Tails was probably severely degraded.

Tsunade confirmed his worst fears, "The seal holding Nine-Tails is irreparably damaged from the injury. We have thirty minutes tops before it gets free!" The stark look of horror on her face suggested real fear, not just for her patient's life, either.

"Gets free!" Minato, Kakashi, and Hiashi all gasped in unison. Everyone sounded shit scared. They had brought a living, breathing weapon of mass destruction into the village in hopes of containing it, and now Minato would be responsible if anyone got hurt.

"At this point, the seal is so weak, if she dies, it will get free," Tsunade sighed. "So, you see the crisis: holding Nine-Tails in her will kill her, but trying to removing it will also kill her. Either way, it gets free if she dies."

"Does she know this?" Minato asked desperately.

"Yes, I made it very clear when she asked me to euthanize her," Tsunade didn't meet Minato's gaze. Kushina would put the needs of the village and her son above her own survival.

"So, we have no means of killing Nine-Tails, and we have one that can contain Nine Tails," Hiashi looked grim.

"Would she live if we did?" Minato needed to know. It would make all the difference in the next few minutes.

"Minato, you're not compatible with Nine-Tails Chakra!" Tsunade chided him.

Minato closed his eyes, sighing in deep resignation. There was someone who was, but the implication of thinking it, much less saying it was horrific to put it mildly. He opened his eyes, seeing Kakashi lock eyes with him. He knew it too, and he nodded. "I'm not," he turned to look at his baby son, the future jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, "but he is." He had hoped that this day could have waited until Naruto was much old, but fate rarely allowed choosing favorable circumstance.

The dropping of a pin could be heard. Akemi looked horrified as she held baby Naruto. Instinctively, she held him close, protecting him. Tsunade said what everyone else was probably thinking, "Lord Fourth, are you fucking crazy! He's only a baby!"

Battery acid filled his mouth. He said the hard truth all of them were overlooking, "Tsunade, I know it's an awful idea! Dammit in hell, I know it's a horrible idea! Naruto is our only chance to stop Nine-Tails! But you have a better suggestion, I'm all ears right now," he stared coldly at her. "Anyone," he gestured around.

"Lord Fourth is right," Kakashi said in a calm, collected voice, "As hateful as binding Nine-Tails to Naruto is, we put the whole village at risk if we choose to do nothing!"

"Tsunade!" Minato asked slowly, his fire returning, "will she survive if we transfer Nine-Tails to Naruto?"

Tsuande shook her head in disgust, "No one has ever survived having a Tailed Beast withdrawn completely. I don't know, maybe, Mito was much older and weaker when Mito transferred it to Kushina. I…I give even money, but I'd bet on her dying in the process."

Initially, Minato was mortified by her words. However, he hoped it was her invoking her terrible luck with betting. _All you can do is hope. _"We should do this in the courtyard," he said, "We may damage the building doing this inside."

"I think we're missing something damned important," Hiashi cut in. "Nine-Tails' Chakra is a handful for a fully prepared _adult _to contain! How in the name of hell is a baby supposed to safely contain it! No one that young has ever successfully held a beast that powerful!"

"And we don't know if Kushina can survive the trauma of having Nine-Tails removed fully…" Akemi said solemnly, running her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. Minato could tell she was leaving something unsaid, but he didn't know what.

_Someone has to die then. It might as well be me. It's my duty as a father!_ "I'll use the Dead Demon Soul Consuming Seal to bind Kuruma," Minato said, his determination growing. "It may save Kushina and limit the beast enough to contain it in Naruto."

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect," Kakashi shook his head, "that's insane! Nine-Tails is still in Kushina! Even if Kushina survived you sealing Kyuubi, and I don't think she would," Kakashi hung his head. "You'd leave her a widow, your son an orphan, and your village without a protector!"

"There is another way," Akemi Hyūga's voice went from soft to firm. Everyone turned to look at her. Her dark eyes glowed with fire, "It's risky, but I think it will work, without anyone dying," she turned to Tsunade, "But I need to see Kushina first!"

"What's the downside?" Tsunade asked. Minato knew this sounded too good to be true.

"That's… complicated," Akemi said as she got to her feet. Minato noticed the very pregnant woman rubbing her stomach. "But there isn't time to explain! Please take me to her!" Minato couldn't help but wonder what peril they were all about to enter.

Kushina felt the stretcher bounce as she regained consciousness. They were wheeling her outside, into the hospital's courtyard. Kakashi stood guard with Hiashi and a handful of other ANBU as the medical nin pulled the stretcher. "Minato…" her voice sounded weak even internally.

"Lady Kushina, please hold on!" Kakashi beckoned. "The boy needs his mother!"

"Kakashi!" she cried, "thank you for keeping us safe!" Tears of pain leaked from her eyes. The black marks were tunneling under her skin. Kyuubi was almost free and she knew it.

"Thank me when this is over!" Kakashi sounded refreshed, like a man with hope. He held Naruto close to her. "He'll understand when he grows up!"

Kushina was vaguely aware what was about to happen, and she hated every bit of it. Akemi, Minato, and Hiashi would suppress Nine Tails all at once, using Akemi and her unborn daughter as a conduit of sorts. They'd extract half of Nine-Tails and seal him inside Naruto. With the Fox fully suppressed, Tsuande would heal what she could of the seal around the other half of Kuruma and repair what she could of Kushina's chakra network. If everything went right, no one would die, and they all could go on with normal lives.

Kushina actually managed a laugh through pain and exhaustion. There was nothing normal about being a jinchuiki. Even though she knew Naruto would likely succeed her in the role one day, she had always prayed he'd never have to bear the burden. _And now, you're passing that burden before his life has truly begun. _Guilt followed pain as Kuruma clawed at her inside. Kushina knew there was no alternative, either. A lot of people were going to die if they failed.

"Everyone remember," Akemi commanded as Minato summoned the ceremonial alter, "Nine-Tails has very powerful negative Chakra," she clutched at her pregnant belly, "at all times maintain focus on people you love. Kyuubi is likely to try and break us up, don't let him." Kakashi handed her baby Naruto, and she placed him on Kushina's stomach.

A firm hand gripped hers, "I'm sorry, Kushina," Minato cried, "this is all my fault!"

"Even if that were true," she cut him off, "and it isn't, I still love you!" She gripped his hand with all her strength, "I'd die for him and you!" she cried. "You both have made me so happy in such a short time!"

"Don't cry, Kushina!" he pleaded, "You've seen nothing yet! I promised I'd keep you both safe and happy, and I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way!" Minato kissed her, his passion for keeping his word evident.

Kushina felt a short moment of joy at hearing the motto he'd had since childhood. She latched onto the memory of him holding her as he rescued her the first time as he transferred her and Naruto to the alter. Against pain, she remembered the love they had shared, especially the night Naruto had been made, and the joy and hope she had when she learned she was going to be a mother. Deep down, she latched onto the hope that there were still more memories to be made with him and Naruto.

Briefly, she felt Nine-Tails weakened. It was now or never. "Everyone ready?" Akemi asked, placing one of her delicate hands over the failing seal on Kushina's belly and the other on Naruto. "Ready," Kushina said, latching onto her hopes and dreams of being a mom to her son. A strange flood of chakra overwhelmed her, and everything went black.

Akemi Hyūga took several deep breaths through her nose in a vain effort to calm her beating heart as much as to calm the now very active baby in her belly. A wave of nausea washed over her at the thought of what she was about to do. Even if they succeeded, there was a chance that this would cause a miscarriage. Silently, she wondered if Hinata was aware of that fact that she had kept from the group. _I'm sorry, my love, but we all will die if this thing gets free! I'll do everything I can to protect you!_

"Everyone ready?" She asked burning with determination as she rested her hands on Kushina's injured belly and Naruto. Tsunade, Minato, and her husband nodded, placing their hands over hers.

At the last moment, Kakashi also added his hands. Everyone stared briefly. "I've become quite attached to him tonight; I should see this through all the way. The other ANBU are good enough to protect us."

Akemi nodded, and she began channeling everyone's chakra into Naruto and Kushina, using herself and baby Hinata as a concentrating vessel. At first Hinata seemed resistant, but soon she too joined in the effort – the tickle of her chakra seemed to grant strength to the collective effort. Soon, her sense of self gave way to a feeling of collective awareness. She could sense Kakashi's unease, Tsunade's doubt, Minato's panic, and her husband, Hiashi's feeling of inadequacy.

"You're a fool for doing this, Lady Hyūga," a gravelly, sinister voice called out to her in the darkness. "You put your baby at risk on a plan that is doomed to fail! You're a poor mother and a terrible wife for concealing it from your husband.

Thick, crushing guilt almost forced her to break contact when she heard Hiashi's voice, "Don't listen to him, my love!" Akemi found her grip on Nine-Tails, pinning it in chains.

"Ah yes, Hiashi," Nine-Tails growled. "I was wondering when the underachieving son would appear," the beast gave a cavernous laugh. "Born only seconds before true heir to your family, the son destined for greatness; tell me, how does it feel to be Hiashi the blind and stupid?"

"Hiashi, hold fast!" Tsunade implored him.

"Ah yes, the medical-nin who learned to fear blood, just as she fears death!" Kyuubi's voice boomed with laughter, "You've chosen the wrong place to practice your arts! I'll kill you last, just so you can watch in horror as the blood of the others covers you!"

Nine-Tails grinned as the chains on him slackened. "Ah yes, and you, hiding there in the shadows, Kakashi." Akemi could feel Kakashi's heart skipping beats as Nine-Tails spoke harsh lies, "You abandoned your friends, killing them both. Failure runs in your family, Kakashi! That's why your father killed himself; the only reason he didn't kill you was that he couldn't wait that long!" Akemi felt the group faltering, as was her hold on Nine-Tails. _Dammit!_

"Trying picking on someone half your size!" Minato called through her bravely.

Akemi tapped into the bonds holding Nine-Tails. Feral rage radiated off him like a malevolent fire. "YOU! The beast snarled acidly, "I live to devour your corpse! Mark my words, Yellow Flash, I will feast upon you for this!"

Minato's amusement was palpable, "I hear I'm tasty in a sauce of black vinegar, soya, and sesame seed oil!" Minato grinned, as did everyone else at the inappropriate reference.

"You sicken me!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Minato called back.

"Enough of this, Kyuubi!" Akemi exerted the strength of the group back into the chains. The bonds snapped taut, restraining the beast, "Kushina may not be able to hold you, nor Naruto by himself, but mother and son together can!"

"Do you really expect a child to hold me forever!" Kuruma roared.

"Nothing lasts forever," Akemi rubbed her stomach, "It only has to last long enough!" With titanic effort, Akemi began drawing off Nine-Tails Chakra through her and Hinata and into Naruto. For a long moment, she ease of the task fooled herself into thinking this would work without complication.

As she felt Minato seal the one half into Naruto, she realized she had gravely miscalculated the situation. The seal holding this half of Kuruma began to crumble again. Lady Tsudande and Kakashi jumped in with all their might to keep the foundation holding the seal in place from crumbling, but it wouldn't be enough. Too much of the beast's chakra was still present, and Naruto could safely hold no more. _Crap! We're in real trouble here!_

Kyuubi began laughing again, yanking at the chains binding him. "Did you think even such a weak vessel could hold even half of me!"

Akemi and the others shared a moment of panic. They'd failed Kushina and their village. Everyone was going to die because of her hubris! _Oh my god! I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry Hinata!_

As the chains began to slacken, something unexpected occurred. Nine-Tails began to weaken, shrinking. "What!" it cried out, alarmed. "What sorcery is this!"

Akemi for a moment couldn't make sense of it, either. The chakra was draining from Nine-Tails, but she couldn't tell where it was going! A strange, light flitting in the pit of her stomach gave her the answer. _Oh my god, HINATA!_ Her unborn daughter was absorbing Nine-Tails, like a hungry fetus feeding on the chakra from its mother. Akemi froze, uncertain if she should fight the flow or work with her unborn daughter.

She chose the latter, shunting the feral chakra toward the unadulterated chakra of new life. Far from corrupting the small ember of purple-blue chakra, Kuruma's orange chakra grew the small ember to an unfathomable size for someone so small.

The restraints solidified around Nine-Tails. "It's working!" Akemi yelled. _Good, baby, you've done well today! _She rubbed her stomach, feeling Hinata kick gently. Akemi closed her eyes, knowing the task was done imperfect, but much better than it could have. When she opened them, dawn was peaking through the clouds, and the rest of the group lay passed out on ground around Kushina.

Alarm was overcome by exhaustion; limbs and eyelids suddenly weighed down like they were shaped from marble. Hinata continued kicking, probably the only one of them still with any level of energy. Before exhaustion took her, Akemi saw Kushina holding her baby son – her belly moving up and down as she breathed. Akemi smiled one last time before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi Hatake watched over Minato, gently bouncing a smiling baby Naruto in his arms. "Hey, little guy," he said in a tone he never thought he could find, "that's your daddy sleeping over there!" Holding this child, knowing he had helped bring him into the world, was a reward all its own. For a moment, the hole left by father, Obito, and Rin was filled in. Kakashi was not naïve enough to expect it to last forever, but he had every intention of making it last as long as he could.

"Ughhh…" Minato finally began to stir in his hospital bed.

"Daddy's waking up," he gently bounced Naruto to the baby's delight. "Let's go say, 'Hi!'"

"Ughhh…" The Fourth Hokage opened his blue eyes, straining against the light of the room. "Oh god, what day is it?" he groaned and covered his eyes with his left forearm.

"October 12, you been out since dawn yesterday," Kakashi replied cheerfully. Normally he did not enjoy tormenting his former instructor, but things right now felt so good he couldn't help himself.

"October 12!" Minato shot upright in the hospital bed. The past few days of nightmares seemed to finally catch up with him. "Kushina! Naruto!" he gasped, clearly not recognizing his own son in Kakashi's arms.

"Relax," he said putting a hand on the man's chest, "Your boy is just fine, in fact, Kushina sent me with him," he paused to hold out Naruto, "for a visit!"

He handed Minato his son. The boy took an instant shine to his father. "Hi, there," he said gently, I'm your daddy; I see you already met Uncle Kakashi!" The baby's expression glowed. Minato checked the boy's belly, "It would be too good to be true that I just fainted during the delivery, and the last two days were horrible nightmares," he sighed.

"We can't always get what we want," Kakashi shrugged.

"What about the others?" Minato became apprehensive.

"Everyone is fine. We were all exhausted; you were almost as bad as Kushina," Kakashi explained. He pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"How is she?" he asked, clearly fearful.

"She'll need time, but she'll make a full recovery," Lady Tsunade's voice caused both men to turn to face the door. "Lord Third has been running things in your absence."

"Akemi? Hiashi?" Minato asked.

"Both alive and well, despite the complicated nature of what happened," Tsunade hugged herself.

"What exactly happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I really don't," she said. "For all we know about chakra and how it works, I'm truly baffled how your son could contain in half of Nine-Tails. I don't even know how Akemi's child is holding a quarter of it!"

"A full quarter?" Minato sounded alarmed.

"The seal refused to hold even after we weakened the beast. We thought for sure we had lost, but," Tsunade dipped her head, "for some reason, Hinata began absorbing Kyuubi's chakra!" Tsunade began to cry gently. "I… I've never witnessed anything like it. It was the closest thing I could think to a miracle happening!"

"Now don't get all teary-eyed, cousin," a familiar, wild voice came from the doorway. Kushina steadied herself with a walker as she entered the room. Her beautiful red hair flew wildly about. Even unkempt, she made his breathing stop.

"Kushina!" Minato rose up again only for Kakashi to have to steady him to his feet.

"Easy, Lord Hokage!"

"Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you," Minato began in a winded voice, "it's Minato, just like how he'll know you as Uncle Kakashi!"

Kushina hobbled close to embrace her husband and son. Even Kakashi felt small tears of joy at the occasion.

"Before you two do something regrettable," Tsuande broke the moment, I do have some bad news.

"Bad news?" Kakashi asked, "What now?"

Tsunade sighed, "Not that I think you'd try it again soon, but I would advise against having more children," Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "I don't think we can repeat a miracle like last night in another thousand years."

"I guess, one is enough," Minato said, rocking his son as he kissed Kushina on the cheek.

"There is more… Kushina… I don't know how to tell you this… I…" Tsunade stumbled on her words.

"I know, so much for being Hokage, or a ninja in general ever again," Kushina patted her side where she had been impaled.

"When Naruto is older, I think I can repair the damage without risking the piece of Nine-Tails getting loose," Tsunade said hopefully.

"It can wait, Tsunade, just as long as my boys are okay."

"Ahem," Kakashi decided now was as good a time as any to interrupt, "I hate to interrupt the happy thoughts, but I have a do have a few things to say. That is, if my input is welcome."

"Go ahead," Minato said.

"First and foremost, I think someone should let Jiraya know his godson has been born."

"Agreed," Tsunade replied in unison to Minato and Kushina.

"Second, we should consider what security arrangements should be made for your family."

"What did you have in mind, Kakashi," Kushina tilted her head curiously as she took Naruto from Minato.

"I think his last name should publicly be Uzimaki and not Namikaze. It's not much, but anyone from outside the village looking to harm him might have a harder time of it."

"I think that works," Minato said. "What else?"

"I also think we should consider having your family under more permanent protection. At least, until we sort out this business with Obito. I, of course, can make a few recommendations if you'd like," Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Of course, Kakashi," Minato said, "I think extending your assignment would be a wise decision for all of us. What about the Hyūga clan? Their daughter is now part Jinchuriki, too!"

"I think we can keep our daughter safe as is," another familiar voice came from the doorway. Hiashi Hyūga joined the growing crowd in the room. He carried a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Kushina.

"Lord Hiashi, how are Akemi and the baby?" Minato asked, his expression looked haunted to Kakashi.

"We'll know for sure in another month or two, but all the medical-nin agree they can't find anything abnormal with mother or child. None of them seemed to notice the abnormal chakra signature."

"Out of curiosity," Kushina asked, "Can you see it on either Naruto or me?"

"Only vaguely," he replied, "which I was hoping for."

Minato nodded at the good news. Aside from a small group of ANBU and Lord Third, no one else would be privy to Naruto's unique situation. His son would live a normal childhood, at least normal for a Hokage's child, and there would never be any stigma attached to him being a Jinchuriki, at least not until he was older and hopefully ready for the responsibility.

Minato lovingly stared at his son, tracing his hand over the boy's blonde hair. _My boy, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry I screwed up as a father already. I promise with all that I am to try and keep those mistakes small. I love you, my son!_ Tears of joy ran from Minato's eyes; he didn't want to imagine what this moment would have been like had he let Kakashi have the night off.

"Naruto! Hurry up, or we'll be late for the birthday party!" Kushina yelled to her son from the living room. Light snow was beginning to fall outside the living room window of the house. Already, the village was blanketed in white, houses looking like overly-frosted gingerbread houses. Post-holiday shoppers were already making for home to have cups off warm tea or cocoa to ward off what promised to be a cold, snowy day.

"Naruto," she called again. Kushina restrained the urge to holler again, but she instead began walking toward her son's bedroom, careful not to trip over the toy kunai and shuriken he'd left all over the living room floor. In her head, she could hear her mom chiding her for leaving a mess everywhere she went. _I guess that whole, "I hope you have a child as messy as you are right now," curse really works!_

The sound of coughing came from his room. _Oh no, I hope he's not getting sick again!" _Naruto had given all of them the flu only a month ago. Minato had to sit through long negotiations burning up with a high fever and a head swimming in cold medicine. Nevertheless, Kushina counted her blessings that they were all alive and well, and her son Naruto was now three years old.

She opened the door to his room, and she caught the laughable sight of her son covered in tiny dots from a red marker sticking out of his pocket. Equally laughable was the poor imitation cough he gave right as she came closer. Kushina had to stifle the urge to laugh and yell at the same time. "Mommy," Naruto sniveled, "I don't feel good. I don't think I should go to the party!"

A tiny spark of mischief glowed in Kushina's red hair. _This could be fun… this could be a lot of fun! _The corner of her mouth rose. "Why Naruto, honey, what's wrong," she knelt down and put a hand on his forehead, "Do you have a fever?" It took supreme effort not to laugh.

"Ummm… I don't know… maybe?" Naruto rocked back and forth on his feet. He clearly didn't realized he was busted yet.

Kushina placed her hand on her chin and mock-scowled like she was deep in thought. "Hmmm. I suppose this means we should go see Granny Tsunade. She'll want to take your temperature…" her voice trailed off to let his imagination fill in the gaps.

Naruto instantly tensed up, "No umm, I mean, I don't think she needs to do that!" His eyes shot open in terror. Tsuande last month had lost her patience with Naruto when he couldn't keep the thermometer under his tongue properly. To be fair to Naruto, all three of them had been terribly nauseous when being examined, and she and Minato barely avoided sharing his fate.

"And," Kushina covered her grin with a hand as she stood up, "she may just have to give you… A SHOT!" Kushina gave heavy emphasis on the one thing she knew would scare Naruto. For as fearless her child as he was, he hated going to the doctor, especially to get a shot.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto cried. He ran to the restroom and began frantically trying to wash the spots off his face and arms. He ran back in the room, having not dried himself, "See Mommy, I'm feeling much better!" Kushina could hold it no longer. First a giggle escaped, but it soon turned into a full-on fit of hysterics to the point she had to clutch her sides and started crying from laughter.

Her laughter soon was stifled by a sharp pain in her right side, "Ahhhh," she groaned. The pain dropped her hard to her knees. "Ahhh!" her knees ground on the hardwood floor.

"MOMMY!" Naruto ran back to her side, still covered in soapy water. "Mommy! What's wrong!" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead.

Kushina took his tiny hand in hers, "I'm okay, son, really," she lied. Ever since that terrible night three years ago, heavy exertion of any type could cause extreme pain in her abdomen. Between the damage to her chakra network and the special seal used to contain the last bit of Nine-Tails, Kushina could never take for granted her ability to endure physically or emotionally taxing tasks. "But this is why you aren't supposed to fake being sick; it can make Mommy hurt real, real bad."

"Yes, Mommy," Naruto began to tear up, "I'm sorry!"

Tsunade offered to try and repair the damage, but that would require fully bonding Nine-Tails to Naruto. Naruto wasn't ready to know the details of the night he was born, much less take on the additional responsibility of carrying more of Nine-Tails. She hugged him close, wiping away his tears. She wished she could wrap him in her arms and keep him forever this young and innocent. _I don't deserve you, my boy. I've laid on you a terrible burden no mother should ever pass on to her child!_ A few short tears of guilt, and Kushina straightened herself. "Now do you mind telling me why you made all those spots on yourself," she pulled the marker from his pocket, "and pretended to be sick?"

"Mommy," Naruto shifted as she released her embrace, "I don't want to go to the birthday party. It's so boring!" he whined.

"Naruto, it's Hinata Hyūga's third birthday," Kushina gently tapped his nose, "It means so much to her to have someone her age there." They had invited the Hyūga family to Naruto's birthday every year and they were invited to Hinata's birthday each year.

"But mommy, she's really weird, and, and her eyes are really spooky!"

"Naruto," she held him by the shoulders, "look at me. For one, just because she and her family look different doesn't make them good or bad! You do remember what Uncle Kakashi has been teaching you, right?"

"I know, I know, Mom! There are good people who look bad and bad people who look good!" Naruto teared up, "But all the grownups look down at me with those eyes! I don't like them looking like they're judging me!"

She could understand his concern. The Hyūga clan were very cold to outsiders. "Son, this is a high honor to be invited because they don't normally invite outsiders to family events. And you, your father, and I owe her and parents big time! She saved all of us once! The least we can do is pay our respects to her."

Her son tilted his head in confusion, "I don't remember her saving us," he said as he dried his eyes.

"When you're old enough, I'll tell you the whole story, and maybe, just maybe, you'll think differently of her." She smiled, "Now, I need you to be my big strong ninja, and get ready! This is an A+ ranked mission, by special order of the Hokage!" Kushina hoped that making this seem like a ninja task would make Naruto a bit more excited.

"Mom, will daddy be there?" Naruto asked sadly, his cheeks turning pink. Minato had been spending long nights at the office, negotiating a peace treaty with Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds. The end of the Third Shinobi War had not formally ended hostility with their neighbors. With Obito's strange actions three years ago, Konoha could ill-afford conflicts with the other villages. The chance of a formal peace treaty replacing a constantly unsteady armistice was too tempting, and Minato had been all in to get the treaty signed before the year ended.

"Yes," she answered unequivocally, "He will be there. He made a promise to Hiashi, and he never goes back on his word." Kushina thought how to turn this to her advantage. "He, too, has to meet with people he doesn't like being with for the good of us and the village. That sometimes is the duty of the Hokage." She gently squeezed his cheek, "You might say this mission is your first step to being Hokage, like your dad!"

Naruto's eyes lit up, and his mouth hung open wide. _Bullseye!_ "Now get ready, Uncle Kakashi will be here soon!" The doorbell rang on cue. And Kushina let Kakashi in while Naruto quickly changed into his more formal set of robes. While dressy on the outside, the traditional looking black robes had a black sweat suit underneath in the even the kids wanted to play in a less formal setting.

"Lady Kushina," Kakashi bowed, "and Lord Naruto," he rose.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Naruto ran up to their bodyguard who scooped Naruto up in his arms, "ugh," he groaned, "You're getting heavy Naruto! Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you anymore, you're getting so big!"

Kakashi's smile hid something more pressing in his eyes. "What's up, Kakashi?" Kushina asked.

"Lord Fourth requests you and I join him, immediately," he said grimly.

"Naruto," she said as Kakashi set him down, "go get your things, and we'll leave." He hurried back to his room. "Has something happened?" Kushina furrowed her brow as she asked Kakashi.

"Negotiations are ongoing," Kakashi evaded the question.

"They've stalled, haven't they?" she asked, letting out a sigh. For the last week, there had been several instances where the other side simply walked away after some level of apparent progress. They were stalling, but no one knew for what.

"It's not that bad this time, it's just the chief negotiator has not shown up, and his signature is required for the treaty to be valid," Kakashi nodded.

"So, they have agreed to the treaty?" She felt a strange mix of hope and apprehension in her guts.

"Yes, but something is off," he replied. "Minato requests we join him at the Hokage's office after we drop Naruto at the party. He didn't want either of you in the open and unguarded, but he also didn't want Naruto to miss the party, either."

"Kakashi," Kushina felt a pang of uncertainty in her stomach, "are you sure it's wise to leave him unguarded if something is up? I just don't know if I feel safe letting him out of my sight." Even though her connection with Nine-Tails was largely a partition, she could still feel him inside her, filling her with doubt and fear. She could no longer draw on his chakra for strength, and her own chakra was tied up keeping him sealed until the day came to move him along.

"Kushina, we've been through this," Kakashi bowed his head, "at some point, we are going to have to leave his supervision to others. He starts preschool this spring, and he starts at the academy in another two years. If he doesn't learn now, then when?" Kakashi shrugged, "Besides, he's going to be in the Hyūga Compound with a group of people that can see all things around them. How much trouble could he get into?" He laughed nervously.

"He's my son, Kakashi," she said, "I don't like thinking of that rhetorical question when it comes to what might happen with him." She rubbed her stomach against a mild pain. _Am I really holding him back? Am I smothering him by not letting him go? _

Kushina took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "All right, we'll drop him off, but once this is over all three of us are going to the party to make up for this!" She, too had promised Akemi, Hiashi, and Hinata; and she did not go back on her word. Naruto would be fine on his own this time – it was just a third birthday party. Nothing bad was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Snow crunched under Naruto's boots as they approached the snow-encrusted Hyūga Compound. The building stood imposing and unfriendly in one of the more exclusive neighborhoods of Konoha. The gate guard took their invitations and their IDs, verified they were who they said they were, and returned their documents without so much as a smile. As uncomfortable as taking the silver bullet might have been, Naruto thought seeing his godmother at the hospital would have been preferable to the greeting they received from the guard.

Naruto began to wish he'd insisted on Mom taking him to Granny Tsunade once inside the party. Everyone in the main hall was an adult, and even the central courtyard, decorated for the birthday and winter holidays, was full of adults – not one kid in sight. _I should have listened to Sasuke and Itatchi and licked my palms and not gone for the fake chicken pox routine. _Sadly, Mom seemed too smart to fall for any of their tricks. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she'd used them all before.

"Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi!" Akemi Hyūga approached with her arms spread wide. Auntie Akemi wore a dark-blue robe tied with shiny black silk sash across the waist. She wrapped Mom and Kakashi in a massive hug. She then approached him, "Oh my, Naruto," she pinched his cheek gently, "each year I swear you get more and more handsome!" She knelt down to hug him.

"Auntie Akemi!" Naruto whined, "I'm getting too big for hugs!"

"Oh, you're never too big for hugs!" she released him. "Oh, Hinata! Neji! Naruto is here!" she hollered cheerfully over the hum of meaningless background conversations.

Hinata's father, Hinata, and her cousin Neji approached. Neji smiled with soft features. His robes were white with a scarlet belt tied immaculately at the waist. He looked like a model Naruto had seen in one of mom's clothing catalogs. Hinata was tucked behind her father, clinging to him like he was a shield. She looked uncomfortable, almost scared. Naruto didn't blame her. The rest of the party were all stuffy-looking grownups; the next youngest person here was an academy graduate, at least twelve or thirteen. No kid would want this kind of a birthday party. In a small way, he understood why his mom was dropping him off here. Hinata needed a friend. "Hi," he said shyly with a wave.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she bowed politely toward him. For the first time, he really looked into her pale purple Byakugan eyes. After not seeing her for a year, the eyes no longer made him scared. The rest of her face was soft, friendly. Kakashi had always told him that the eyes were the window to the soul, but the rest of the face was window to someone's true intentions. Uncle Hiashi looked stern the way Dad did the few times he acted out or got in trouble pulling pranks with Sasuke. Auntie Akemi looked soft and curious – like she was thinking of something far away.

Mom on the other hand looked like she was trying to hide something, something that was making her sad. "Mommy," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," she said as she knelt to him. "Uncle Kakashi and I have to go like we talked about, but we will be back." She smiled, trying to hide something he couldn't identify, "And I will be sure that Daddy is with us!" Without warning, she wrapped him in a tight hug, "You be on your best behavior while we're gone, and you have fun with Hinata and Neji! I love you, so, so much!" She gently rocked him back and forth. She released him, and she and Kakashi left him.

As much as it normally felt good to hug mom, something about this made him feel scared. Naruto started to regret the training Kakashi had started with him since his birthday a little over a month ago. Kakashi called it "anti-kidnapping training." Kakashi would quiz him on things that made no sense – ways to spot a police officer versus someone pretending to be one, how to escape having your hands tied, how to spot someone following you in a crowd, and so much more.

While it was normally fun, now he didn't like the fact that he was always scanning his surroundings for bad people trying to hurt him. _Lighten up, the buffet getting set up smells great, and everyone here is familiar! Mom and Uncle Kakashi wouldn't leave you here if there were bad people here. _

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice squeaked slightly as she spoke. Her cheeks were bright red, clearly embarrassed or nervous, "w-would you like to join Neji and me for some games in my room for a while? Dinner won't be served for another hour"

"Sure," he said, offering her his hand, "Lead the way!"

Hinata had never been so glad to see another kid, especially Naruto. From what little she remembered of last year's party, it had been little more than her being paraded around in front of grownups all day and night. She didn't like it then, and she didn't like it now. Too many people made her scared. She felt like an animal in a zoo being ogled by stuffy guests. About the only fond memory she had of the party was some of Naruto's antics that turned into an impromptu game of hide and seek.

This year, father agreed that Naruto, Neji, and she could play on their own until dinner started on the condition that she would not be so shy among the adults when dinner came. Mother had set up several games in her room: ring toss, bucket-ball toss, pin the kunai on the ninja, and a flagged belt for playing capture the flag tag.

It was a price worthy paying. With just the three of them, in her safe space, she finally felt herself enjoying her birthday. Even better, Naruto's arrival meant they could actually play most of the games with some level of competition – Neji for sure would dominate her if it was just the two of them.

They began with a game of bucket-ball toss, setting the increasingly small buckets spaced out in a row and trying to get a bouncing ball to stay in the bucket. Hinata proved surprisingly better than Neji or Naruto. After three rounds of play, Naruto and Neji could only reliably get the ball to stay in the second bucket, and only once got it to stay in the third. Hinata, on the other hand, managed to get it in fourth bucket twice and the third bucket once. Crowned the winner, she chose the next game, "Pin the kunai on the ninja!"

The game was simple yet challenging. A poster of a ninja was taped to her bedroom wall, they'd each take turns trying to stick a paper kunai in the right or left hand of the poster while blind-folded. "Remember, no Byakugan, that's cheating!" she remined Neji.

"Same goes to you, birthday girl," he laughed. "How about we let Naruto go first?"

Naruto let her blindfold him and spin him in place one time. Naruto walked unsteady as a newborn deer for a moment, but he did catch his balance. For a long moment, he paused, uncertain if he was facing the right way – he was actually slanted toward the corner if he walked straight. Hinata eyed him curiously as he felt around on the floor with his toes, and he began to smell the air. He turned more on target than he had been. "Hey, is that bulgogi and fried rice I smell?"

"Yup," Hinata replied excitedly. Her tummy rumbled on cue. Dinner would be ready soon.

Naruto slowly walked toward the target and paused again. "Wait a minute," he sniffed again, "Cinnamon rolls," he said, "and something else familiar."

"Hey, Naruto, before we all grow up, here," Neji impatiently.

"Cinnamon rolls," Hinata hungrily licked her lips. They were her favorite.

"And ramen… hmmm," Naruto sniffed deeply again, "But… no way, Ichiraku's!" He said excitedly as he pinned his kunai off center to the ninja picture's mid-section. He removed the blindfold, seeing he'd missed, but he didn't seem to mind. He closed his eyes again and sniffed deeply, "Hey, it is Ichiraku's!"

"Mother had it special ordered knowing you and your mom would be here," Hinata said.

"Wait a minute," Neji said, "You can tell all that by just smelling the air?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked, looking amused.

"I can't smell a thing!" Neji exclaimed. Hinata noticed that Neji was correct; she could barely detect the smell of food at all, but she could detect it faintly.

Naruto laughed, "I guess all that training with Uncle Kakashi paid off!"

"What training," Hinata asked, unable to contain her curiosity. This was a new trick she'd never seen anyone do.

"Uncle Kakashi makes me identify certain things by smell, sometimes by taste. He says because I'm the Hokage's son, bad men may want to kidnap me. So, he makes me learn what to smell in food and drink to make sure it isn't poisoned. I'm getting pretty good, believe me!"

"Really," Neji said, mischievously. Hinata had seen that look before when he had her run interference while he snuck into the kitchen to raid some of Mom's freshly baked cookies. "I think we have a new game to play!" he grinned ear to ear like a crocodile.

"Oh?" Naruto replied.

"Put the blindfold back on, and let's see how good he is," Neji winked at Hinata.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he slid the blindfold back over his eyes.

Hinata went first, grabbing a bowl of cinnamon-scented pinecones from her dresser, "Try this one first!" she said excitedly.

"Easy," Naruto sniffed, "that's the holiday pinecones you had on your dresser.

Neji went next, using one of the paper kunai, "Try this one, smart-Alice," he said.

Naruto sniffed intently, ruffling his brow. "Smells like paper, but there is something on it," he sniffed again, "ink, and something coating it…" he sniffed again, "Oh I got it! The paper Kunai!"

"No fair!" Neji exclaimed, "you were peaking weren't you!"

"I did not!"

"Try this one," Hinata held out her wrist. Naruto had a gift it seemed, and she was now curious how good it was. Strangely, this was the most fun she had all year. Naruto sniffed her arm, the small air currents of him sniffing made the skin of her forearm erupt in goosebumps. Hinata had to stifle a giggle; it tickled.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, like dog would. He sniffed along the length of her arm again, tightening his face, deep in thought. "Of course," he started, "I smell skin and silk… But, I smell rose water and jasmine," he paused, "perfume?"

Hinata clapped her hands vigorously at the show. Naruto was really something special. He continued to rub his chin. Neji looked stunned that he'd pick out the light perfume her mom would let her wear. To most people, it was imperceptible – the soft jasmine masking the even softer rose water. "But there's something else… Did your mom give you a bath early this morning or last night?"

Both she and Neji stared at each other. His mouth hung open. "H-How did you know that?" she stammered. This was getting just a little creepy.

"I smell lavender, it smells likes the bath oil Mom uses sometimes when I can't sleep," he said.

She caught a moment from Neji, now removing his slipper and sock. Hinata opened her mouth, but he made a shushing motion with one finger in from of his lips. He again had his trickster grin. "Well, let's see how good you are with this one! You might have to take and extra big sniff!"

As he passed the sock under Naruto's nose, the boy recoiled. "UGH! Not cool Neji!" Naruto shouted. "Cotton, fabric softener, sweat, and a sprinkle of athlete's foot," Naruto covered his nose with one hand as he removed the blindfold, "that was your sock, wasn't it!"

Neji roared with laughter as Naruto threw the blindfold at him in disgust. Hinata struggled not to laugh, but even she felt the corners of her mouth curl and her cheeks turn pink. _It was just a little bit funny!_

"I say we blindfold you and drop you upside down in a dirty laundry hamper and see how you like it!" Naruto and Neji wrestled playfully for a few moments. It wasn't going to come to blows, she could tell by the two laughing at each other. She joined in the laughter. This truly was the best day every.

_Knock, Knock. _"Kids, would you like some refreshment a voice called from the door. Hinata slid the door open. One of the caterers came bearing a tray of tea and cookies.

"Yes!" all three of them called in unison.

"Very well," the man called out. "Please take a cup and hold it out for me to pour." All three did as they were told, and soon they had steaming hot cups of tea. The man grabbed a fourth cup and poured himself a cup. "A toast, to the birthday girl!" The man said cheerfully.

All three of them raised their cups. As Hinata raised the cup to her lips, something batted it away from her mouth, sending the cup flying across the room. "Don't drink it!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was grateful for the tea after having smelled Neji's nasty sock. The vile thing could have made buzzards faint. _Honestly, does he ever wash his feet! The elephant cage at the zoo smells better!_ He laughed as the servant said, "A toast, to the birthday girl!" Maybe this party wasn't so bad after all.

Naruto almost brought the cup to his lips when he smelled something faintly acrid in the tea. _Moondrop leaves!_ Also known as Good-Night or Black Sleeper leaves, the sap from the leaves was rapidly incapacitating if drank or injected. Kakashi had drilled him on the smell mercilessly; it was a common tool for kidnappers.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto eyed the servant. He was at least as tall as Dad or Uncle Hiashi, built like a gorilla, sporting short, cropped black hair, and trimmed spaded beard. One thing Naruto did not see was any sign of Byakugan in the man's eyes. The man's face and smile looked like a mask, something he'd seen in a nightmare once – a bad man hiding behind the mask of a good man's face. Even more telling, he was wearing outdoor shoes instead of slippers inside the house, a major no-no.

In the time it took for Naruto to realize they were in danger, Neji had already taken a large sip, and Hinata was about to! He let go of his cup, reaching out with his left hand, batting the cup from her lips before she could take a sip. The cup exploded into fragments as it hit her dresser. "Don't drink it!" he shouted as his cup broke on the floor.

"Naruto!" Neji choked on his drink, "What's gotten into you!" he yelled indignantly.

Naruto ignored him, putting himself between the big man and Hinata. "Who are you! Who sent you!" he yelled, hoping an adult would hear the commotion.

The man replied with a sinister look. "Just a caterer, coming to serve tea to some naughty kids, apparently!" The man tried sounding indignant, but Naruto could hear amusement.

"N-Naruto-kun, he's just a servant, I'm sure," Hinata sounded worried, like she was going to get in trouble for what he'd done. He knew in his heart that this man was dangerous.

"If so," he didn't take his eyes off the man, "why doesn't he have any Byakugan!" Naruto pointed a sharp finger at the man's eyes.

"Relax," Neji said, Naruto picking up the slightest slur in his speech. "Not awll da stauff er..." Neji's eyes shot open in a horrific moment of realization. He began swaying, his eyes closed, and he fell forward to the ground.

"Neji!" Hinata squealed.

"Enough of this shit!" The man threw the tray at Naruto. He barely got his arms up to block, but it still hurt when it hit. Bruises were forming on his forearms. The man kicked him solidly, hurling him into the wall with a _THUD!_ Stars exploded in front of Naruto's eyes. He felt dizzy, like he was about to throw up.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed. The man covered her mouth, but she managed to get her teeth into his right thumb web. In slow motion, Naruto watch the man throw her into her dresser. Hinata screamed and cried as she fell to the floor; a crystal perfume bottle had fallen on her, spilling its contents over her. In slow motion, Naruto could only watch as the man scooped up Hinata, her one hand reaching toward him as the bad man burst through her bedroom window and out into the rapidly darkening winter evening.

At first, Naruto couldn't move. Everything hurt. He was bleeding from a cut on the back of his head and another one from where the tray clipped him in the forehead. Neji was still breathing, but he wouldn't wake for several minutes, maybe longer. _SAVE HER!_ A voice in the back of his head commanded him. Naruto struggled to his feet.

_SAVE HER!_ The unseen voice demanded he move faster. He looked out the shattered window. He saw footprints in the snow and the shadow of a man vanishing down the street to the left. "S-Somebody HELP!" Naruto screamed with all his might as he heard the rush of adults approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Naruto began to shrug off the dizziness when the first adults arrived. Hizashi, Neji's father was the first to enter, followed by several clan guards. "Neji!" the man yelled as he ran to his son. Hiashi and Akemi soon entered the room. For a moment, they both stood frozen in horror at the horrific sight. Naruto could feel blood running down his face, chilling him as badly as the cold air blasting in through the shattered window. Summoning his strength, Naruto pointed out the window, "He took Hinata!"

Hiashi rushed to the remains of the window, sticking his head out. "There's a trail!" he turned to his twin brother, "Hizashi! Go, we'll take care of Neji!" An exchange of some type happened between the two. Naruto wasn't sure what, but what ever it was, it made Hiashi's normally cold face turn into one that was begging, pleading for help.

Hizashi nodded, stood up, and ran to the gapping hole, jumping through and landing in the snow. The two other guards followed. The men sprinted into the dark, following the trail of footprints in the snow. _Wrong way! They're going to wrong way!_

Naruto didn't know how he knew it, but he felt with every fiber of his body. The bad man had gotten into this house without any grownup being any the wiser. He has somehow snuck through the house, passing himself off as a servant to deliver tea to the three of them. He knew he wouldn't have gotten out the front gate with Hinata. The footprints had to be another trick. "Wrong way," Naruto muttered the thought aloud, "they're going the wrong way."

"Naruto," Aunt Akemi's voice sounded calming, but they needed to be anything but calm right now. If they stayed calm, the bad man would get away with Hinata! "They're going the wrong way!" he yelled.

"Naruto, you're injured, and you're confused," Akemi tried to calm him. "You need to hold still so I can check that head wound. _SAVE HER! GO!_

Naruto didn't know why he listened to the voice in his head over Aunt Akemi, but he took off through the gaping window. Gravity took hold of him like a demon, but several inches of powdery snow cushioned his landing. "NARUTO!" He heard Akemi and Hiashi yell. "COME BACK!"

Before he could say anything, Naruto took a deep breath through his nose. The air carried the smell of sweat, tears, panic, and _rose water with jasmine!_ Naruto took off running in the direction opposite the footprints. His heavy robes began dragging in the wind. He was only a short distance from the house when he decided staying warmer was not enough if it slowed him down. He unfastened the belt holding his robes over his sweat suit, and he kicked off his slippers.

Less encumbered, he moved even faster. Unfortunately, the sting of the cold began to take its toll. His socks were now soaked through from the snow, his toes were starting to burn. The wind hit him again, cutting through the sweat suit like he was wearing nothing. For a moment he slowed down, lungs now burning, feeling like they were filling with hot, angry liquid.

Steam burst from his mouth and nose and he hunch over his knees. This was crazy. He had no real idea if he was right or wrong about this, just instinct and the scent of Hinata's perfume drifting on the wind. For all he knew this was a trick or a figment of his imagination, just like the lack of footprints in the snow. _Remember Naruto, your first instinct is frequently a correct one._

Kakashi's lesson rung in his brain as he tried to find anything to prove he was right or wrong. His eyes remained fixated in the pristine snow – not a single track. In fact, there wasn't any sign the snow had been walked on at all during the day. _Impossible, this is a busy side street! Even with the steady snow, there should be tracks formed by the uneven snow. _The snow looked fake – like it had been poured flat like concrete. Naruto sniffed the ground again. He smelled Hinata, much clearer than before – she had to be closer than he thought. Naruto also smelled the man carrying her – he smelled of musk and spice – an alpha male.

Naruto willed his frozen feet to carry him further. His persistence was rewarded with his first visual clue – several drops of red blood in the snow and as series of footprints. Two distinct sets or prints formed, the bad man's were huge, and he assumed the small set belonged to Hinata. She must have bit or scratched the man hard enough to draw blood. There was a struggle and she escaped; Naruto followed the prints. _And then he caught her again!_ He could almost taste the mix of panic, euphoria, and disappointment of Hinata escaping only to be re-captured. Dribbles of blood continued in the snow as Naruto picked up at a full sprint. The man's prints were fresh, no longer regular in pattern, he had to fight to control his victim at this point. He must have lost control of the Jutsu needed to blow away his tracks.

They were close by. He could almost feel Hinata. She was terrified, wondering if anyone would come and save her, why no one had yet come for her. The tracks led into an alleyway behind several closed businesses. At first, he thought it was a trick, but her smell was coming too strong along with his tracks. Naruto found himself in an enclosed alley. No exit except the way he came in. The tracks stopped here. Her smell was still in the air; she had to be here somewhere.

"HINATA!" he hollered with all his might. There was nothing but his echo to answer. "HINATA!" he screamed again with lungs that felt ready to burst from so much running. Naruto looked around for even the slightest sign of a track, sniffed around him for any indication that they had moved beyond this point. The world began spinning. He'd come so far only to lose her here! He started to cry.

A loud, "GAH!" split the silence. Naruto looked up to see the man on the roof above them, struggling with Hinata, who had her teeth dug into his right hand. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed.

Enraged, the man flung Hinata from the second story rooftop. Naruto moved faster than he knew possible to catch her. She hit him like a ton of bricks, dropping him to his knees. Naruto screamed for a moment from the pain; blood stained the white snow. "Naruto!" Hinata sprung to life, wrapping her arms around him.

Naruto returned his gaze to the man, and any relief he felt vanished. "Rotten kids!" the man threw lethal shuriken, one grazing Naruto's left cheek.

Naruto took Hinata by the wrist, making for the alley's one and only exit. Naruto stole a glance backwards – the man had disappeared. When he faced forward, he and Hinata stumbled to a stop in the snow. The man stood between them and safety.

The man gave a malicious grin. "This supposed to be a snatch and grab for her!" The man pulled out a kunai that sparkled in the dim light. "After I take out her eyes," the man licked his lips, "I'll take you instead, son of Lord Fourth!" The man laughed as he slowly approached. They had no way out!

A flash of shadow, and the big man was thrown into the alley wall. Another man with glowing purple eyes approached out of the shadows, Hiashi Hyūga. "Naruto, take Hinata and go! Get to your dad!" he commanded, putting himself between them and the bad man. Naruto didn't wait; he pulled Hinata along and made a beeline to the Hokage's office.

Minato sat back in his office chair, nursing his throbbing headache with a hot cup of tea. _Three hours ago, this should have been done three hours ago! I could be at a kid's birthday party right now with my wife and kid, but the chief negotiator has to suddenly pull a disappearing act!_ There was a knock at the door thankfully to distract him from his anger. An ANBU operative entered the room and bowed, "Lord Hokage!"

"Please tell me you found something!" he said, rising from the chair to bow in return.

"I'm afraid not," his voice replied crisply. "We've checked all known gambling parlors, movie houses, hot springs, love hotels, and pleasure houses. Absolutely no sign of him."

"Dammit," Minato looked down at the photo of his family on his desk. Hiashi had taken the photo of them last year at Hinata's birthday. He should be there with them right now, celebrating good times and two children about to start preschool. Minato looked at the clock next to the photo on the desk. The Kumokagure had nearly taken Kushina from him once before, when they were still very young. _Never again!_

"They have one hour," he said to the other shinobi. "After that, we are adjourned until tomorrow! I'm not putting our lives on hold so he can get his jollies at our expense," Minato sighed.

The buzz of the intercom on his desk caused his both hope and anger. _This had better be good!_ He pressed the answer button, "Yeah!" he exclaimed into the ancient intercom.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi's familiar voice came over the comm speaker.

"Kakashi?" Minato instantly felt a chill down his spine, "what's happened?"

"I need you downstairs immediately," Kakashi paused, "Something has happened to Naruto."

Minato jammed down the call button, "It he okay!" Instantly, his mind wandered to the large number of bad things this could be about.

"He's fine, but you need to hear this!" Kakashi replied.

"I'll be right down!" Minato rushed to down the hallway to the stairs. Despite it being the traditional home of the Hokage during his or her time in office, Minato shied away from taking residence in the mansion. He was a man of his people, and he did not wish to set himself apart. That, and there were too many goddamn winding stairways, a hedge against intruders.

He reached the plush front room to a bizarre sight. Naruto stood stocking-foot in his black sweats, his dressy outer robe and shoes not accounted for. A disheveled Hinata sat curled up on the couch, her knees drawn to her chin, shivering – whether from the cold or fear, Minato was uncertain. "Naruto!" he ran up and embraced his son.

"Daddy!" Naruto returned the embrace, crying slightly. Naruto's body was cold, and his tears were intermixed with a cough that sounded like he was getting sick.

"Naruto, what happened?" He held his son in front of him. Hoping to add some levity he said, "The party wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, dad," Naruto cried, "A bad man snuck into the party and took Hinata! And… and I chased him to this alley, and he threw Hinata off a roof! But I did catch her! And- and then, Lord Hiashi fought with the bad man and told us to run here!"

Minato had a very bad feeling where this was going. An assailant able to get in the Hyūga Compound meant someone with resources and training: a foreign assailant or Obito. Either made his hands shake. "Son, tell me what the bad man looked like," he struggled to stay calm, "Did he wear a mask, or have a really messed up face" he paused, trying to think about Obito's appearance. "Or did he have weird eyes or really pasty skin?"

Naruto shook his head, "No dad, this guy was big and burly, like a steroid user." It definitely didn't sound like Obito. "A-and," he continued," he had really tanned skin, short black hair, and weirdly perfect teeth!" As he spoke, Naruto looked horrified, like he expected the man to appear from the description he gave.

Minato, too, felt a racing of his heart at Naruto's description. The blank page of his mind was slowly shaded in by the crayon of his son's words. There was no doubt who he was describing – the chief negotiator. All the pieces to the puzzle began to lock into place: the stalled negotiations, the insistence on signing the treaty today, and the sudden disappearance of the lead diplomat from Kumo. _Goddammit! This was nothing but a ruse! _

Minato's hands clenched until his knuckles turned white. The assholes had come from Kumokagure and ruined almost two weeks of the holidays to snatch a little girl. "Kakashi!" he growled as he stood up, "lock down the building!" He took several heaving deep breaths, "And mobilize the ANBU and military police! I want this man's head!"

"You don't have to worry about that," a gravelly voice cut in from behind. Minato turned to see Hiashi Hyūga being escorted by a handful of military police. "He's dead," he flatly said. Minato stared at his friend. His right eye was swollen shut, the knuckles of both hands were torn, red, and bleeding. Hiahsi's normally immaculate robes were torn in multiple spots and ruffled like a dog that had gone for a roll around in the snow.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Minato sighed. "He was the head of the diplomatic delegation; I was waiting on him to sign the peace treaty."

"That wasn't all he was," Kakashi said crisply as he looked over a binder of papers.

"You have something to add, Kakashi?" Minato asked, confused.

"I thought I recognized him, so I reviewed the old ANBU files on prominent Kumo Shinobi," He paused to hold the file open, "He wasn't just any shinobi, he was their _head_ shinobi!"

Minato turned to Hiashi, "S-ranked, you're very lucky to be alive right now!"

"They're going to demand my head for this, Lord Hokage!" Hiashi's voice cracked slightly, something that he rarely did and only in times of great stress.

"Yeah, they can demand in one hand and crap in the other and see which fills up faster," Minato said indignantly, turning pink at the realization of what he'd said in front of two children. "Naruto, please forget what I just said!"

"Huh, what was that, Dad?" Naruto smiled for the first time since he had arrived. Minato breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried that Naruto would be traumatized for life after this. _A three-year-old child, they were willing to kidnap and probably murder little children!_ Minato felt the acid in his stomach rise. Even for as ruthless as the Raikage could be, it sounded heartless. In fact, it sounded like something some overzealous moron would do without informing his lord in advance.

_The assholes decide they want to get their hands on something but won't get approval to do it. So, they take an official event like peace negotiations and turn them into a black op. The only problem is, they fucked up, and it looks like we murdered a diplomat as a result. _Minato hated the implications. This idiot's actions had just put them back into the real possibility of being at war by morning.

He looked at Hinata, trembling on the couch, her chin buried in her knees. She and Naruto might be the ticket out of this. Minato took the intelligence file from Kakashi's and knelt in front of the couch. "Honey," he said in his most soft, child-like voice, "I'm sorry your birthday got ruined, but I promise to make it up to you, but you have to do me this one little favor, okay?"

Hinata clamped her eyes shut and nodded; she hadn't stopped shaking.

"Kakashi, please fetch Kushina," Minato said gently. He knew to keep his voice down. Kushina would likely do this better, but there was no time to wait. He turned back to Hinata, "Hinata, I know you've just seen some scary things, and some bad man tried to hurt you, but I need you to be a big girl three-year-old, can you do that?"

A shaking nod answered as she opened her eyes again. Kushina entered with Kakashi, her cheeks turned red as she saw Hinata and their son in the terrified state they were in. Thankfully, she saw his hand signal to wait before speaking.

"Okay, you don't have to say anything, even," he held the file, praying this worked. "I'm going to show you a picture, Hinata, and I need to tell me if this is the man that tried to take you." She visibly shook worse. Minato placed a hand on her back, "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you here. I just need you to nod if it is the bad man, or you can shake your head if he isn't. Can you do that big favor for me?" She nodded.

_Here goes!_ Minato felt a sick racing in his chest and stomach. If this little girl clammed up or shook her head, they were in real trouble. Minato showed her the photo, "Have a look."

Hinata started shaking again under his hands. Her eyes clamped shut, she nodded. "YES!" she sobbed.

Minato turned to everyone else. "Will everyone here swear that she nodded and said, 'yes'?" Kushina, Kakashi, Naruto, and Hiashi all said, "Yes," in unison. _Good, but let's go for double jeopardy! _"Kakashi, hand me another file folder, doesn't have to be anything special, just some other Kumo shinobi will be fine."

A quick moment later, Kakashi returned with several intel files with photos of Shinobi with similar appearance, at least as similar as possible – the Head Shinobi was very distinctive in appearance. "Naruto, please come over here by daddy."

Naruto did as asked. "Now, I'm going to show you a few pictures of different men," Minato told his son. "If one of them is the bad man, please stop me, okay?"

"Yes, father!" Naruto nodded. _At least he can still speak!_

"Okay here goes," slowly he flipped files one at a time. First one, then another, and another. Each time Naruto shook his head. Minato felt his heart sinking, as he got ready to flip to one of the last files, "WAIT!" Naruto shouted.

"Take your time."

"It's him!" Naruto said. Minato prayed that he was right about this. As he flipped the file, he was rewarded to see the photo matched the one Hinata had pointed out.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping his son didn't second guess too badly.

"Yes, I know…" Naruto began tearing up, "… because he had the same look on his face when he threatened to cut out Hinata's eyes and kidnap me!" Naruto began full sobbing.

Minato wrapped his son in a hug, "My boy, it's all right! You did good today, really good, my little hero shinobi." He felt bad subjecting either child to this. Minato continued to hold his crying son as he asked, "Will all of you agree that my son and Hinata picked out the same person?" A series of nods. "And Hiashi," he asked, "will you testify that this man did indeed take your daughter and threaten her life?"

"Yes, I will," Hiashi said in a low rumble. "Now if you don't mind, I think I should get Hinata home."

"Not just yet," Minato shook his head as he stood up. "We still have a war to prevent, and it's going to take all of us for a little bit longer. "Kakashi, Hiashi, meet me in my office. We need to have a discussion with the Raikage before this thing gets blown further out of control."

Minato turned to Kushina. She looked the full cascade of pride, guilt, relief, and anxiety. When she arrived, she had amused him with the story of Naruto's attempt to fake chicken pox. Had Kushina not insisted on him going to the party, their son would not be part of an international incident. On the other hand, Hinata might have a bag over her head, being forced to walk to a distant village in barefoot in the snow with god knows what awaiting her if she survived it. "Kushina, can you look after Hinata and Naruto?"

Kushina nodded. "Of course," she smiled at Hinata, "I'll take good care of them." Kushina gently caressed the top of Hinata's head. "Go on," she nodded to Hiashi, "She's safe with me."

Minato and the others turned to leave. "Daddy! Wait!" he heard Naruto call. He turned back to his son. "Dad," he spoke with a shaky voice, "the bad man had someone with him!"

"Hiashi?" Minato asked, wrinkling his face.

"There was someone acting as a decoy, I'm sure," He replied. "I only managed to save Naruto and Hinata because he ran off after her, claiming the search party had gone the wrong way!" Hiashi managed a narrow smile, "You might say, he's the reason Hinata is safe."

"Kakashi, Hiashi, let's get to the office and alert everyone. If this guy had a partner, we need to find him, now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As birthdays went, Hinata's third was about as bad as Naruto could imagine. Despite Mom's attempts to calm her, to get her to say anything, Hinata remained a curled-up ball on the couch. He wished he could do or say something, anything to snap her out of it. Watching her shake made him feel cold, helpless.

A strong set of arms lifted him up, almost causing him to jump until he saw it was Mom. "Kakashi's right, you're getting heavy, mister!" she heaved him up onto the couch next to Hinata. "Now come on, time to get these wet socks off," she said as she pried off his wet socks.

"Mom!" He sincerely hoped that was all she was going to remove.

"Now you stay here with Hinata," she said as she wrapped them in a blanket she had found in one of the closets. "And keep her company for a minute. I'm going to the kitchen to make us some tea. If anything happens, you are supposed to do what?"

"Shout for you and Daddy," Naruto replied.

"And?" her tone wasn't quite scolding.

"Hit the panic button under the table," he said.

"That's my good boy," she gently tapped a finger on his nose. "And don't worry Hinata," she said as she turned, "my boy will keep you safe, I promise." She caressed Hinata's black hair, "I'll be right back!"

As mom left, the silence of the room became deafening, oppressive. Naruto would give anything to have back the sweet, shy girl that had invited him to play games with her and Neji earlier. If he could just get her to say something. "Hinata," said as he took her hand, "I-I'm sorry!" Naruto felt himself tearing up from the guilt of what he planned to say.

"For what?" her voice squeaked. She turned to look at him. Hinata's faced was tense, clenching back against tears the leaked slowly from her eyes. _Why doesn't she just cry? I'd be crying if this happened at my birthday._

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, I… I didn't want to go to your party," the dam holding back his guilt broke, "and I faked being sick, but Mommy threatened to take me to the doctor! So, I went and… your day got ruined!" Naruto began to cry hot tears. He was such a bad friend.

"Na-Naruto-kun, please stop crying or you're going to make me cry!" Hinata began to let more tears out. "Please, I'm scared!" She curled tighter on herself.

Naruto stopped for a moment, trying to make sense of what she had just said, "Hinata, what are you scared of? My Dad is here, your dad is here, and this is the most secure building in the village."

"It's my dad," she stifled more tears. "H-he says that my crying all the time when things go bad is a sign of weakness! He says, that when I get to the academy, people will make fun of me if I don't stop!"

He looked at her frightened, pale purple eyes. "Hinata, my mom and dad, the Hokage, say it's perfectly normal to cry when you're hurt or scared." He began feeling butterflies in his stomach sitting here, holding her hand. "If you need to, or want to, go right ahead. I-I promise I won't laugh or judge you!"

Something in Hinata snapped. One moment she was sitting next to him, the next she had her arms around him, balling her eyes out into his shoulder. For a moment, he didn't know how to react; he decided to do what Mom and Dad did – he wrapped his arms around her in a hug in return.

Hinata felt cold all over, the only warmth from her were tears and snot running down onto his outfit. Strangely, Naruto didn't mind. Aside from the outfit already being torn and bloody in spots, holding her here felt surprisingly good. He felt like a puzzle piece put in the right spot.

After a while, Hinata ran out of tears, pulling back from him slightly. "Thank you!" She pulled him back to her, "Thank you, Naruto!" a few tears ran, but nothing near as bad as he thought.

"For what?"

"Thank you for coming to the party Naruto-kun!" She shook as she hugged him, "I know it's so boring; I was so afraid you weren't going to come!" She let him go, her cheeks bright pink. "Just having you there was a better gift than anything the elders had.

It was his turn to blush now. Naruto was hardly popular among the kids in the village. Hinata was the only child from last year to show up to this year for his party. Mom had told him that they owed Hinata for saving them before Naruto could remember. He didn't know how, but Naruto could tell there was something very special about Hinata. And it wasn't just that she looked really pretty right now.

"Kids," a cheery voice called from the doorway, "I brought some tea!" It was Mom.

The steaming mug looked inviting after the ordeal he'd been through out in the cold. His throat felt raw and sore, and his lungs felt like balloons that had been put in the freezer. Mom lowered the tray, and he grabbed a steaming mug, "Thanks mom," his voice squeaked a bit.

He almost brought the mug to his mouth when Hinata grabbed his wrist, "Naruto, don't drink it!" Hinata looked terrified as she stared at Mom.

_What's gotten into her? Not every tea is poisoned! _"Mom, I…" he stopped mid-sentence. She looked like Mom, and she sounded like Mom. But whomever was in front of him wasn't Mom. This person had brown eyes, but Mom's eyes were violet-blue. Naruto froze. The guy who had attacked them at the Hyūga compound had a partner – the person who left the tracks in the snow to throw off the search party.

"Yes, son?" Not-Mom asked.

"Mom, you remembered to put honey in it this time, right?" he asked

"Of course, love!" Whomever stood in front of him smiled.

Hinata was finally starting to feel normal again after Naruto let her cry on his shoulder. As odd as it felt, holding him was the best birthday gift she could ask for. Unlike anything in a box wrapped in string, he made her feel warm, safe. She wanted to stay here with him like this and not go back out into the cold.

"Kids, I brought some tea!" Auntie Kushina called out as she reentered the room. She was always kind to Hinata, though she never understood why. Despite her normally kind appearance, something felt forced in First Lady Kushina's voice.

Something cold and dark stirred inside Hinata. The same, horrific sensation when the bad man threw her from the roof chilled her all over. For a moment, where Aunt Kushina stood, she thought she saw the bad man again. A quick blink, and she could see the chakra network and body shape of a man standing where Kushina was. She blinked again, only to realize she could see through her own eyelids. _Impossible! My Byakugan is activated! No one under the age of five has ever done it!_

Through her Byakugan, Hinata could clearly tell this wasn't Auntie Kushina. He looked similar, but not the same as the bad man: tanned skin, black hair, dark brown eyes. Her senses became sharper, and she could smell the same musk smell the other man had. In the end of her hearing range, Hinata could hear a low laugh under the man's breath. Somewhere deep inside, fear began turning into anger. _How dare someone with such evil intentions pretend to be Auntie Kushina!_ Naruto moved to take a sip of his tea, undoubtedly poisoned. Hinata jerked her hand between the cup and his lips, "Naruto, don't drink it!"

Her enhanced field of vision meant she didn't have to take her eyes off the impostor to see Naruto's reaction. At first, he was skeptical, but soon his face morphed from disbelief to frightening realization. In a photograph, Kushina's eyes would appear dark brown or black because of the unique shade of violet blue they were didn't photograph well. Someone who didn't know her personally would make that mistake with a transformation jutsu. Naruto very slightly nodded his head, signaling that he noticed it as well.

They were now isolated from help, and she could sense this man had murder in his heart. Naruto must have sensed it, too. His fingers were squeezed tightly around the mug. "Mom, you put honey in it this time, right?" he asked, tensing his arm. Hinata discretely leaned her weight forward.

"Of course, love!"

Naruto hurled the contents of the cup into the man's face. Hinata meanwhile, sprung upward, knocking the tea service and hot tea all over the man. His transformation dissolved, revealing his true form. "MOM!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice sounded raspy. The bad man grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the room into an armchair, causing it to fall over. Hinata rushed toward the end table seeing the red button underneath. The man grabbed her ankle, but she managed the press the button.

The air was split by the sound of an alarm klaxon going off. Hinata tried to grasp the table, but the man easily overpowered her grip, dragging her across the carpet. As he pinned her leg in place, the man drew a long kitchen knife. His eyes turned wild with murderous intent. _Ohmygodohmygod!_

The man reared back with the blade, when a white blur flew across the room. A teapot full of hot tea shattered against the back of the man's head. "Ahh—AHHHH!" the man screamed as scalding hot tea burned the back of his scalp and down his neck. His grip on her ankle slipped as he reached to protect himself from further injury.

Auntie Kushina's red hair flailed behind her like wildfire as she sprinted toward the man and smashed his face with the wooden tea tray she had been carrying. Wooden splinters flew as the tray erupted, tearing the man's immaculate features. Blood oozed from the man's nose and a gash across his forehead. He staggered backward, dropping the knife.

Kushina took a swing with her right hand, but the man got his arms up to block, batting away her attack. With his free hand, he drove the heel of his hand under her chin. Her head jerked backwards from the blow, and she staggered backwards. He lunged at Kushina, throwing her backwards. She staggered catching her leg over a coffee table that collapsed beneath her in a loud crash of wood and ceramic knickknacks breaking.

The bad man knelt over her, trying to choke Kushina. As the two struggled, Hinata remained frozen, struggling to process the scene. _Move! MOVE!_ Naruto ran toward the man brandishing the kitchen knife. He stabbed it into the man's backside causing the man to cry out, "ROTTEN LITTLE PUNK!" He let go of Kushina and backhanded Naruto so hard he flew back to the couch, narrowly missing Hinata.

Naruto had been knocked out cold. Again, the man turned to Kushina, planning on finishing what he started. Hinata felt her Byakugan activate again. _MOVE!_ Hinata locked her vision on one of the man's chakra points on his right side. It glowed white hot as a star. Something deep inside her erupted, and Hinata leapt forward toward the bad man "KYYIIIAAAHHH!" she screamed as she rammed her tiny fist full force under the man's ribs.

Much to her surprise, the man let out a muted groan like a deflating balloon. He went limp and faceplanted into the carpet. Aunt Kushina shoved the rest of him off her. Hinata wound up to hit the foul pig in another chakra point, but Kushina's hand stopped her. "It's all right, he's not getting back up!"

Hinata's anger melt off and transformed back to concern. "Naruto!" she ran toward his lifeless form. His nose was bleeding, and the cut on his forehead had reopened. "Naruto! Say something!" Hinata wouldn't forgive herself if he had died.

"Ugh…" he moaned as his eyes opened. His blue eyes looked confused, unfocused.

"Hold still, love," Kushina said as she appeared at their side. Naruto's mom began inspecting him. He had to have been hurting pretty badly not to protest like he normally would.

"You did a good job, Kushina!" Minato's voice called from the doorway, sounding impressed. "Kakashi, Hiashi, make sure he doesn't get back up!"

"I had a little helper or two," she smiled through bloody lips, patting Hinata on the head. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yes," Hinata said as she looked at the room around her. The man was still limp, but clearly not dead. _Did I do that!_

"Hinata activated her Byakagun?" Kakashi said, both nervous and impressed.

"Unprecedented, even for someone who manifested it in her eyes at birth," Dad sounded shocked. He walked to her and knelt, "Honey, you did this to the bad man?"

"Y-yes, father!" she felt her throat tighten and tears beginning to form. She had nearly killed the man, and that made her scared.

"You've done well then!" Father praised her, but she didn't feel good about what she had done.

"Yes," Lord Fourth said. "It seems you bear watching," he smiled. "I can tell you're already going to be someone with a big future. He patted her on the head, "Thank you for saving my wife and son again."

_Again? _Hinata didn't understand, and more importantly, she didn't want to. She was feeling exhausted. She wanted to go home and see Mommy.

"Gentlemen," Kakashi's spoke with a steady voice, "I think we have all we need to resolve tonight without further incident."

"Good, let's get ready! We may yet save some of this child's birthday and get her home in time for dinner!" Lord Fourth replied.

Father picked her up, holding her like he had when she was only a baby. "Daddy..." she mumbled, but exhaustion finally took her.

"Lord Raikage," Minato spoke into the video conference camera, "it is an honor to speak with you again."

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Lord Minato," the man replied annoyed. "Is the treaty signed?"

"No," he replied crisply.

"What do you mean, no?" his counterpart looked annoyed. The rest of the delegation present in person looked nervous. Minato had no doubt some or all of the three men remaining were somehow involved in what had happened today.

"Your lead negotiator is dead," Hiashi broke in, "I killed him."

"YOU WHAT!" the Raikage shouted through the video screen. "This is an act of war! How dare you contact me with this farce or a diplomatic meeting!"

"Before you lose your temper," Minato grinned, "You may want to hear the full story. It might enlighten you!" Minato smiled broadly. The Raikage looked unmoved, but the other men looked terrified. _All three of the bastards; I knew it!_

"The only thing you should be doing is offering Lord Hiashi's insolent head up as repayment!" the Raikage screamed. "That man was our head shinobi!"

"_Was_, being the key word," Hiahsi laughed slightly. "The man forfeited his life when he tried to kidnap and murder my daughter and the Hokage's son!" Hiahsi's voice went from amused to violently indignant.

"And I'm sure you have proof to back this preposterous claim!" The Raikage demanded.

"As a matter of fact," Kakashi replied in an overly-chipper voice, "we do!" He turned toward the door, "Kushina, Naruto, Hinata! Please join us!"

Kushina had tended to the children's injuries as well as her own before they began this show. Naruto had gauze taped across his forehead and a smaller square stained red on his left cheek. His right eye was purple, and it was starting to swell closed. Hinata had a few scrapes, but her torn robes were much more telling. As for Kushina, red finger shaped bruises formed around her neck from where the second assailant tried to choke her.

"All I see are a mother and children showing signs of clear physical abuse!" one of the diplomats called out.

"The children will happily swear that this man," Minato held up the photo of the Head Shinobi, "tried to abduct Hinata Hyūga from her birthday party!" Minato felt his cheeks burning red. "And both these children and Lord Hiashi will testify under oath that he threatened to kill them!"

"It's a ruse, Lord Raikage!" One of the diplomats protested, "He would never do such a thing! We don't know what you're talking about!" The man pointed a finger at Minato.

Minato felt a thin smile form on his lips. He let it grow slowly into a wild grin, "Now that's interesting," he paused to smile to the Raikage, "because one of your compatriots tried to finish the job just a few minutes ago, in this mansion!" He pounded a hand on the table, startling everyone. "You assholes broke the one unbreakable rule of diplomacy and tried to murder a Hokage's child in his own home!"

"Where is your proof," the Raikage asked indignantly, "Produce it, and I'll gladly have these men executed for breaking orders!"

"Kakashi," Minato turned to his friend. Kakashi rose from the table and opened the side door to the room. He wheeled in a now thoroughly-restrained Kumo shinobi - the man who had attacked Kushina and the kids.

"While my wife and the kids will happily testify that this man, one of your diplomats, tried to murder them," he paused to look at his wife, "they won't have to!"

Kakashi passed each man of the diplomatic team a copy of a letter the man had signed. "You all may find it interesting that he said all of you were in on this, except for Lord Fourth who refused to sign off this mission." Minato stared at the men with eyes that could burn holes through steel. "You're all persona non gratia! You have thirty minutes to leave the village or face execution!" Minato stood, pounding both hands on the desk, "You have disgraced yourselves and your village, and you have ensured this accord will never be signed now!"

"Lord Hokage!" the Raikage called through the video link, "I give you my word of honor that these men were acting without authorization from my office! I was dead serious about concluding peace, and I still am!"

"Prove it!" Minato roared, hoping he hadn't pushed his luck too far. "Withdraw your demand for Hiahsi's head, and come here to my village to sign this accord in good faith!"

The Raikage paused for several moments. "You would have me at the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"You would be my honored guest," Minato let his voice soften. _Keep it up, you've got him!_

The Raikage composed himself. "Very well, Lord Minato. I withdraw my demand and shall agree to appear in your village to sign this accord on New Year's Day, if you please."

"I can think of no better way to start a new year," he smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "As for them…"

"Do with them as you please," the Raikage said. "If you wish to execute them, make it discrete is all I ask."

"These men are diplomats who have shamed their village," Minato replied, "I would have their village pass judgement on them for almost starting another war with their little stunt."

The Raikage smiled back, "Very well. Have them transferred to the border and I shall see they are punished, personally. Now if you don't mind," the Raikage sighed, "I have a terrible headache! Good Night!"

The diplomats were arrested by the ANBU in the building and taken for transport to the border. Finally, at the end of the long day, Minato spoke, "I wouldn't want to imagine how that would have gone had Naruto and Hinata not been so brave today!"

"Indeed," Hiashi spoke, "I am in your debt, both of you, for saving my daughter and probably saving me!"

"I told you," Kakashi said, "that it wasn't too early to start training him!"

Minato spied Kushina, holding their son in her arms. He expression was dour. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I… I broke that antique vase in the front room when the man threw me through the coffee table!" she said. "It was a priceless gift from the Hyūga clan's ancestors!"

Hiashi stifled a snort, trying not to wake Hinata, now passed out in his arms. Kakashi began to chuckle, and soon he could hold back no longer. Minato bellowed a hearty laugh, and pretty soon all three men were laughing to the point of hysterics. Even sleepy Naurto and Hinata stirred at the laugh. "I fail to see how this is funny!" Kushina exclaimed.

In between bouts of laughter, Minato said, "It… was… FAKE!" Kushina's face twisted in confusion. "Lo-Lord Hiashi had broken it when he was a little kid visiting the Hokage's mansion!" Minato could feel tears of laughter. "After getting a sound spanking from his dad, his father had it replaced with a cheap duplicate!"

Kushina turned pink, and she too joined in the laughter. After the day they all had had. The laughter was cathartic, leeching out the poison of the stress they had all faced. As their laughter died down, Hiahsi spoke, "Per-perhaps, I could persuade you all to join Hinata and me for dinner and birthday cake?"

"Lord Hiashi," Kushina said, "we appreciate it, but I think it's time for us to get our little shinobi home and let him rest."

"Very well, I guess I'll have to see if the ramen I ordered from Ichiraku's will reheat well tomorrow then…" Hiahsi's voice trailed off playfully.

"On second thought!" Kushina's eyes and hair perked up at the mention of ramen, "No sense in wasting it! I'm sure Naruto hasn't eaten all day and must be very hungry!" A somewhat sleepy Naruto perked up and nodded in agreement with his mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kushina stirred vegetables in the curry sauce in the skillet. The spicy aroma was warm and heavenly on a cold January afternoon. While not as heavenly as ramen, it was one of the few dishes that Naruto would eat that contained a reasonable amount of veggies – like most boys his age, it was a major chore to get him to eat anything balanced.

Her eyes strayed to the photos on the nearby living room wall. There were photos of her and Minato before and during her pregnancy, and then there were the photos of Naruto and Hinata. From birth to Hinata's fifth birthday two weeks ago, their photos hung side by side. Kushina felt a mix of emotions as she stirred, looking at the past five years of her life. Hope that her son and Hinata would live in a world more peaceful than the one she'd grown up in. Sadness that it was tragedy that had forever linked the two together. Pride that they were both at their first day of the academy. Regret that they were both growing up so fast.

Kushina patted her stomach where the scar ran down her right side, and she felt envious of Akemi – she had just given birth this past March to a little sister for Hinata. Kushina, on the other hand, had been under a strict regimen of contraceptives ever since Naruto was weaned. Kushina took a deep breath, struggling to hold back her emotions. _Can't have any more kids, can barely mold chakra; hell, I can barely train Naruto! What good am I to anyone anymore!_

Deep down she knew her doubts weren't founded on anything remotely true. She was her son's mother, something especially important given how much Minato's work kept him from home. While she could not teach Naruto much about using chakra, she had taught him everything she could about ninjitsu, and she read to him every bit of shinobi history she could. If she couldn't be Hokage one day, her son would at least get his chance. She had survived things that would have killed other shinobi in order for him to live. _If it meant giving up being Hokage someday so that I can be a mom to my son, so be it. It is a sacrifice worth making._

A strong set of arms enfolded her from behind, bringing her back to the here and now. "Hey gorgeous, it smells good!" Minato said, squeezing her gently from behind. His smooth cheek rubbed up against the side of her face.

"It will be ready by the time Naruto gets home."

"Speaking of," he said, rubbing her stomach as he kissed her cheek, "he won't be home for a little bit longer." The grin on his face was audible.

"So that's why you took off early, you fiend!" she playfully swatted his hand rubbing her tummy. He knew it was a turn on, one that was hard to resist.

"Not the _only_ reason," he began kissing along her neck, "but definitely the best one!" Minato began nibbling her ear.

Kushina felt her lips mold into an involuntary smile. Everywhere his lips touched sent shivers down her back. "Were all the men in your family raised by perverts and horndogs, or was it just you?" She giggled, turning off the heat on the saucepan.

She spun in his arms, kissing him desperately. There was never enough time for this. A quick glance at the kitchen clock confirmed there still wasn't enough time for this. "Naruto," she said breathlessly to his mouth, "will be home soon!"

"I'll be quick," he said, beginning to loosen the buttons on her blouse.

"You said that last time," she laughed, "and Naruto nearly walked in on us!"

"That would have been a hot one to explain," he began laughing. Minato began kissing along her neck to her collar bone, migrating toward her chest. _He's too damn good at this!_ He began to release her bra clasp.

_DING DONG!_

"Shit!" she said, out of breath and her heart started racing in her chest. Despite the distraction, she continued massaging his shoulders

"Let it ring!" he said, kissing along her chest as if nothing had happened. The front clasp on her bra released.

_DING DONG!_

Kushina didn't know why, but her hunger for sex was suddenly replaced by maternal instinct. Something was wrong, throwing cold water on her. "Minato, down boy! Something's wrong! We have to get that!" She rushed from him, restraining the girls and buttoning up her shirt. She could hear Minato following close behind. A quick check in the hall mirror to be sure she had no visible hickeys from her hubby, and Kushina opened the door.

For a moment, she thought someone had played ding-dong ditch until she looked down to see a very distraught looking Hinata on the doorstep. The little girl was dressed in her winter gear: deep red overcoat, pink mittens hanging out of her pockets, and a navy-blue scarf. Hinata's eyes were wide, filled with fear, anxiety, and shame. Kushina almost screamed when she noticed blood dripping from the girl's swollen knuckles and small flecks of blood spattered on her face.

"Hinata!" Kushina, stifled a scream as she knelt down to hug her.

"Auntie Kushina," the girl moaned through tears, "can we come in, please?"

_We? _Kushina almost asked what Hinata meant when she saw him sneak from behind the front bush. Naruto was covered in bruises and what looked like a black eye forming on his right eye. His hands were also swollen and bloody. A tiny stream of blood was draining from his nose. "Hinata go inside!" she let her go and rushed to her son. "Naruto!" she exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug.

"Hi mom," he said flatly, like he was punch-drunk. She could tell he didn't feel like talking, but this was definitely something that needed to be talked about. Kushina strained as she picked her boy up and carried him into the house.

Minato helped take their coats and remove their shoes. Kushina noticed something as she pulled away Hinata's coat, a fragment of Naruto's red scarf, clutched in her hand. Kushina had knitted that scarf shortly after Naruto was born. Kushina could feel a surge of anger, but she breathed deep to snuff it out. _Keep calm, this probably isn't what it looks like._ "Kids, what happened?" she asked quietly.

No response was forthcoming. "Naruto, Hinata," she tried again, "what happened? Did someone do this to you?" Naruto's expression was flat, defeated. Hinata, on the other hand, looked terrified. _Did she do this to my son? Did they get in a fight?!_ Kushina let the though roll in her head; it made no sense. Hinata adored Naruto. In fact, she was pretty sure the little girl had feelings for him beyond simple friendship.

"Kushina," Minato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "let me take him to the upstairs bathroom and get him patched up." His voice was calm, no indication of judgement or other negativity. "Can you look after Hinata down here?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Lord Hokage Minato Namikaze had dealt with many things in his life: The Third Shinobi War, Obito's betrayal, and binding Kuruma to Naruto. None of it prepared him for seeing his son like this. _Was I wrong pulling Kakashi off protection detail? Should we have waited another year before sending him to the academy? Am I really being too hands off as a father?_ A whirlpool of self-recriminations swirled in Minato's head as he dabbed a moist washcloth on Naruto's fattened lip.

"Ouch!" his boy jerked back.

"Naruto, I've got to get it cleaned off and check you for other injuries," he said patiently.

"Hinata already told me I had no broke bones, and my nose wasn't broke!" Naruto said, some of his energy returning. Until now, his boy sounded as beaten down as he looked. Minato was at least grateful that a trip to the emergency room wasn't in order yet.

"Here," Minato handed him a moist washcloth, "pinch your nose gently and hold it. It should stop bleeding in a minute or two."

Minato turned his attention to a small cut above Naurto's now purple right eye. A few short dabs with the cloth, and the blood was gone. The injury was already healing, as he knew it would. Even still, he put a butterfly bandage to firmly clamp the wound closed. Naruto's unique chakra would heal minor wounds like a papercut in a minute. Even fairly large cuts like this would be gone in an hour. Minato guessed a mild bone break would heal in about a week – much faster than normal.

"Dad, is this going to scar?"

Minato smiled, "No son, you'll have your handsome face back by tomorrow, and no black eye to show for it."

"Aww, I want a scar," Naruto finally smiled, "Sasuke tells me girls like guys with scars!"

_That Uchiha boy is going to be trouble; I just know it. Time to nip this in the bud. _"You want to know a little secret I learned growing up about that?" Minato asked.

"Sure Dad!" Naruto's enthusiasm was suddenly contagious.

"Well you see," he paused, "In order to share it, you have to agree to tell me something in return." Minato smiled with the right corner of his mouth. "Fair?" he extended hand to shake on the deal.

"Fair, but you first," Naruto said, taking his dad's hand.

"Okay, so the secret about the whole scar thing that Sasuke is telling you," he whispered, looking over his shoulder like he was expecting someone was listening in. He waved his hand for Naruto to get closer, "Well, you know how he seemed to be popular with all the girls in preschool and at the academy today?" Naruto nodded. "The whole scar thing is a trap he's setting for you guys! Girls like guys with scars, but by the time you're old enough to date, scars are major turn-off!"

"No way!" Naruto whispered incredulously.

"Way," Minato replied, trying to keep himself from laughing, "when girls become young ladies, they consider scars on guys a sign that they do dumb stuff and get hurt all the time. Why do you think Kakashi never has a girlfriend? One bad scar, not even his fault and that was it!" He waved his hands into a shrug. Minato felt bad throwing Kakashi under the bus. Despite the man's propensity for reading adult books, he displayed no outward attraction toward anyone. _Losing loved ones at a young age will do that!_

Minato pushed the thought aside and decided to go for a home run, "Sasuke is trying to spoil you so when he's old enough he can snatch up any girl he wants with no competition." Minato grinned, "I think he has a thing Hinata for instance!"

"It won't happen!" Naruto said nasally through the washcloth on his nose. He stood up, full on ready to get back into the fight, "Let's get this face cleaned up!" He raised his free arm into the air with his hand a fist.

_Using a rival as a motivator, works every time with young boys!_ Minato laughed gently, "Speaking of Sasuke," he stared at his son, "he wasn't the one who did this to you, was he?" Minato proceeded to wipe away remaining blood on Naruto's face and hands.

"No Dad, there were three of 'em! Sasuke wasn't one of them" Naruto snorted. His eyes beamed like he had won the fight – something that clearly had not happened.

"Three of them!" Minato cocked up an eyebrow. He didn't know if he should be impressed, worried, or both. Naruto wasn't prone to acts of complete stupidity like picking a fight with three guys to just him alone. Minato suddenly turned his thoughts to Hinata, wondering how she fit into all of this. Clearly, she hadn't hurt Naruto, but he needed to be sure she didn't do anything to start this.

"Okay, tell me the story then; how did you come to fight three ninjas?" He used the term ninjas loosely. Naruto was bound to correct him if he made it sound more heroic than it actually was.

The mild stroke to his ego did the trick, "Nah, it was just a few older kids; I'm not sure they're even from the academy."

"Uh huh," Minato nodded.

Naruto looked up at him with enormous eyes, "Anyhow, on the way home, they started picking on Hinata – making fun of her eyes and stuff, calling her an ugly monster and stuff!" His boy clenched his fists, making red, swollen knuckles turn white. Despite his clear anger, Naruto's voice sounded a lot more like pleading.

"Did they now?" Minato was taken back to the time when Kushina first transferred to the academy. Day one, and boys and girls started teasing her about her vibrant red hair. She had proceeded to beat the crap out of the kids, and she spent her first day in detention.

"So, I had to step in!" Naruto snorted through the towel on his nose.

"You can take that off, son," Minato said, "and tell me what happened next."

Naruto removed the bloody rag, his nose no longer dripping. "Well, I told them off, to leave her alone or they'd be dealing with the next Hokage!" Minato smiled. His son certainly had conviction. "And they started getting closer to me, like they wanted to start something."

"So, you beat the crap out of them?" Minato asked, feeling uncertain where this was going. Clearly, his question was way off the mark.

"Well, you see… I tried summoning shadow clones to even our numbers…" Naruto nervously trailed off, looking at the ground.

Naruto clearly had eyes bigger than his stomach; shadow clone jutsu was difficult for an academy graduate sometimes, much less a day one student. "And what happened?" Minato asked, trying to avoid judging his son's overly ambitious intentions.

Naruto couldn't meet his eyes. "Eh… the clones came our real small, like the size of an action figures… They started laughing and that's when it came to fisticuffs." Naruto sounded choked, like he was about to start crying.

"Judging by your appearance," Minato paused, "it didn't go so well?"

"It started fine, I used a few of the moves Kakashi taught me, and I really got stuck in with them, but…" Naruto sighed, sitting on the floor, looking glum.

"But one of them pinned you down while the others proceeded to pound on you?" Minato finished this familiar story.

"How did you know that?" Naruto still looked sad, but also amazed that his dad could pick up on how this shook out.

"Son," Minato rubbed the back of his head, "I wasn't always the Hokage, and I did get my butt beat more than a few times, especially when I was about your age."

Naruto began looking a little hopeful, finally meeting his eyes. "So, you're not angry that I got into a fight and lost?"

Minato sighed, "Naruto, I'm disappointed that the fight happened, but I'm not disappointed in you, or your ability to hold your own in a fight."

"But Dad," Naruto cried, "I lost; I got pounded into hamburger, and my scarf… aren't you ashamed of me!"

"But you're alive, and you're a better man than I was at that age." Minato put his hands over his son's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked puzzled.

Minato sat down on the bathroom floor next to his son. "When I was older than you, a similar thing happened to your mom." Minato took his turn to look down at the tile floor, feeling ashamed years later that he didn't step in then. "A bunch of kids were bullying her over her hair, calling her names, and I stood by and did nothing."

"Nothing?" Naruto said confused.

"Nothing, nada; I sat on my hands and watched as they pushed her buttons, and she proceeded to beat the crap out of them!"

"Why did you do nothing, Dad?" Naruto's voice became concerned.

"Because at that time I was a coward. I was scared what the other kids would say if I stood up for her; heck, I was scared about getting beaten up, myself!"

"But Dad, you're the Hokage!" Naruto screeched.

Minato raised a finger, "But I wasn't then. Back then, I was just another kid at the academy." He put his arm around his son, hugging him close, "Son, I'm proud that you stood up for Hinata; it was very brave thing for you to do." He paused, "That said, you might want to hold off testing your jutsus until you get them down solid."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

Minato could tell he was still worried about getting in trouble for losing the fight or being in it. _That still doesn't explain everything, though. _Minato was reluctant to ask his lingering question, "But if you were getting pounded on, why does Hinata have beat up knuckles?" The more Minato thought about it, the more nightmare scenarios began running through his head. She was carrying part of Kurama's chakra, and it had manifested once before.

Naruto looked into his father's eyes, almost looking frightened in his own right. "You… might have to ask her yourself." Naruto said nervously. "I was passed out in the snow, but it sounded like she took all three of them on by herself!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kushina sat a very tearful Hinata down on the couch in the living room and sat next to her. It was déjà vu from her third birthday – Hinata curled up, scared almost to the point of being catatonic. If she was going to get her to open up, she needed to move quickly but delicately. Kushina quickly ran to the kitchen for a clean washcloth and sat next to the very frightened little girl. "Hinata, I'm going to wipe the blood off of you, just hold still, okay?" She nodded that she understood.

Kushina checked her carefully, but there was no sign of injury, except for knuckles swollen from have punched into something or someone. "Hinata," Kushina went for her most motherly tone, "I need you to tell me what happened."

Hinata shut her eyes, shaking her head violently and drawing into a ball.

_Okay, different approach!_ "Hinata," she gently massaged the girl's back, "I know you don't want to talk, but if I ask a question, can you shake or nod your head," Kushina mimicked the movements, "so I can get a better idea what happened?"

Nod.

_Progress, finally!_ "Okay, this blood, it's not yours; is it Naruto's?"

Shake. Hinata began breathing rapidly, about to hyperventilate from the suggestion.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded.

"Of Naruto?"

Shake.

"Of me?"

"Auntie Kushina, I couldn't be scared of you!" Hinata cried. "You're always so good to me." Hinata hugged herself close to Kushina. It was true, she did treat Hinata like the daughter she never had, would never have. Tears of jealousy began welling up that she would never hold her own little girl like she once dreamed of.

_Get a hold of yourself! You'll make her worse if you don't keep it together!_ "Hinata, I'm going to make a promise to you, okay?" Hinata nodded. "I'm the First Lady to the Lord Hokage; my word is just as good as his." She paused, locking eyes with the still scared child, "Whatever happened out there is done; we can't undo it." Kushina held out her pinky finger, "I promise that no matter what you tell me now, you won't get in trouble for it from me, or my husband, or your parents; but you have to tell me everything. Can you do that?"

Hinata curled her pinky finger around Kushina's. _Good girl!_ "We were walking home from school, and three older boys started teasing me, started calling me names, making fun of my eyes!" Hinata's voice became shrill. "N-Naruto told them to stop, but they attacked him instead!" Hinata began bawling again; Kushina handed her the rag. "H-he tried fighting back but there were three of them! They started really beating him; one tore up his scarf and started to choke him with part of it!"

_My god!_ Kushina stood, rolling her sleeves, "Hinata, where are these boys! They are about to learn why you don't fuck with the Hokage's son!" Her cheeks turned red from anger as much as embarrassment. She shouldn't have sworn in front of Hinata. "Please," her voice softened, "forgive my language." She blushed, "But they did something really bad and could have very seriously hurt Naruto and the village, you know. They need to be punished for what they did to you two."

"They're about halfway to the school on the woodland trail, all three passed out in the snow!" Hinata cried, burying her face in her knees.

"Huh?" Kushina wrinkled her forehead in confusion. The words caused a cold tingle to trace down her spine. Kushina took several moments to put it together, but she thought back to two years ago, and it started making sense. She knelt in front of Hinata again, putting her hands over Hinata's smaller hands. "Hinata, is that why you were covered in blood? It was from these boys?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" she sniveled, "I was so ashamed, sitting there in the snow like a baby in a wet diaper, watching them hurt poor Naruto!" Hinata heaved several deep breathes before continuing. "S-something in me caught on fire," she stammered, "my-my Byakugan activated, and I felt really, really mad! I hit two boys in their chakra points and the other, their leader, peed his pants and ran! But I didn't let him get away!" She wailed. "I kept punching, and punching until my fingers turned red, and I hit one of his chakra points! I-I know he's still alive! He was still breathing!"

"Oh, my dear," Kushina hugged Hinata closely. Kushina, herself, started crying, feeling the weight of what she had forced inot one, but two children to endure. "Shhh…." She ran her fingers through Hinata's hair. "Shhhh… it's okay Hinata, it's okay." Kushina kept her voice low, calming. She let Hinata cry her tears out for a while before saying anything else. "You did nothing wrong, Hinata, you protected my son and yourself."

"But Auntie Kushina, I couldn't… I didn't…"

Kushina put her index finger on her lips, "I know you didn't mean to lose control, but you need to understand this right now: you… did… nothing… wrong!" Kushina's own tears threatened to overwhelm her to the point where Hinata handed her back the rag. "Thank you!" Kushina felt the slightest bit of jealousy at Akemi and Hiashi's luck to have such a kind, thoughtful daughter.

"Auntie Kushina, I'm scared!" Hinata began crying again.

"Hinata, why are you scared?" Kushina hugged her closely, "tell me what made you scared?"

"I-I'm not," Hinata struggled, clearly searching for her thoughts. "I'm not a great ninja like you or Father, or Lord Fourth!" She buried her face in her hands. "I don't… I don't ever want to do what I did ever again! A-and that would make daddy so upset!"

For a moment, Kushina was the same little girl who cried when Grandma Mito told her she'd be the next jinchuriki for Nine-Tails – having responsibility for something so dangerous thrust on her without her consent. She thought back to the terrible first day at the academy, unable to let bullies' taunts go unanswered – her inability to control her anger. She thought back to her current situation, an Uzimaki that was crippled in terms of being able to use chakra. The little girl before her needed someone to guide her, or she, too, would grow up to be helpless.

"Hinata, I want you to stop thinking that you did something bad," Kushina gently tapped the girl's nose. "You protected the Hokage's son, my son, from serious harm when he was defenseless. Many shinobi go their whole lives without ever being able to claim such an accomplishment!" Kushina's fire was back. She knew Hiashi Hyūga meant well, but as an instructor, he was definitely not good with kids, especially when it came to emotional issues. "And I want you to stop worrying that you have no control; you are going to the academy to learn control. Do you think your dad, Minato, or I were born perfect, knowing everything?" She paused to let the words sink in.

"Auntie Kushina, why is this happening to me?" Hinata stared with her large, hypnotically mysterious eyes. "This always happens when bad things happen! It's like a curse! I feel like…"

"Like you can hear a voice in your head calling you to take action you wouldn't normally take? That you can smell danger approaching? Feeling your chakra boil out of control when you're provoked? Feeling uncontrollably strong, like raw energy pulsating through you?" Kushina said, describing the sensation of tapping Kyuubi's chakra.

"How—How do you know," Hinata asked, going from tearful to curious.

Kushina slid back on the couch, next to Hinata, considering the gravity of what she was about to tell a five-year-old. "Hinata, do you know the story of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?"

"Kyuubi?" Hinata asked curiously. "Every child knows that legend."

Kushina nodded, "The Tailed-Beasts aren't legends, Hinata. Did you ever wonder why there was a seal on your tummy?"

Hinata's eyes opened wider, and her jaw dropped. "How did you…"

"I could lie and remind you I babysat for your mom many times when you were only a toddler. I changed you and bathed you alongside my son. But you deserve the truth," Kushina said as she pulled her blouse up, revealing the seal and scar on her stomach before covering it again. "Naruto has one like this, too."

"H-how?" Hinata stammered.

"Hinata," Kushina pulled her close, "this has to be a secret, not even your mom or dad can know I told you this, okay?" Hinata nodded, now entranced by what she was learning. It was normal for a jinchuriki to go from denial to curiosity in short order. Kushina continued, "I was the jinchuriki for Kyuubi, essentially his living prison. To a limited extent, I could control him and use his chakra."

"But what happened?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kushina sighed, reliving the horrible event, as she leaned back on the sofa. "The night Naruto was born, a bad man, one of my husband's former students, attacked us. He almost killed Naruto and me; he would have succeeded if not for Kakashi!" Kushina wiped away tears. "You saw my scar; I was injured badly. And my chakra network was damaged by his attack. I could no longer hold Nine-Tails, at least not all of him. I almost died."

"How… did I come into this story?" Hinata asked, chewing her thumb nervously.

"Your mom was still carrying you inside her when she agreed to help transfer Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto – he was the only one we knew could hold Kyuubi safely. Even then it wasn't enough. Naruto could only hold half and my seal couldn't hold my half. Somehow, you started absorbing Kyuubi without being prompted. Your mom sealed about half of what I still carried in you." Kushina gently caressed the side of Hinata's face, "So you see, it's my fault that these things are happening to you! I-I never wanted this for you or Naruto!" Kushina now went to the waterworks.

"Auntie Kushina!" Hinata hugged her now.

"Because of my injury," Kushina choked, "I have great trouble using chakra. I can't use the remaining part of Kyuubi because of how he's sealed in me now. I can't give Naruto a little brother or sister because of how badly it would weaken me and the seal. But the worst part is how helpless I feel when I see you and Naruto struggle because of me!"

"Auntie Kushina!" Hinata embrace her tighter, "it's all right. You never meant to hurt anyone; I know!"

"Hinata," Kushina began finding her composure again. "This is not a curse, as much as it feels like one." She rocked Hinata gently, "In time, it will be a gift unlike any other."

"A-a gift?" Hinata stammered, soundng confused.

"When you grow older, Hinata," Kushina sat Hinata across her lap. "Your chakra reserves will be stronger than anyone's, except maybe Naruto's. And once you learn to control your chakra," Kushina paused, again hugging Hinata, "You'll have the strength to protect those you care about most." Kushina smirked, "People like Naruto."

Hinata's reaction was as expected. The little girl's eyes filled with wonderment and her lips parted. "P-protect Naruto…" Hinata's cheeks turned pink as she contemplated the possibility.

Kushina was no fool; she knew Hinata had a crush on Naruto – Hinata's reaction confirmed it. She suspected Naruto deep down felt the same. The two had been inseparable after surviving both the kidnapping and assassination attempt two years ago. Kushina wondered if Kyuubi's chakra somehow linked them beyond the shared burden they carried. "Hinata, I know this is a lot to take in, ya know!" Kushina smiled, "I'll never have a daughter of my own, but I promise…" Kushina paused hoping she wasn't stepping over some line of propriety, "… I promise, that if you ever need someone to guide you, to teach you, I'll be here for you."

"Auntie Kushina!" Hinata smiled finally, "I'd like that! I'd like that a lot!"

Kushina heard Minato and Naruto come down the stairs. The phone in the kitchen rang as they approached. Minato answered it, "Uh huh… yeah, is that so," he laughed slightly, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about! Yes, you have a good night, too Kakashi!" He hung up the phone and started laughing like an idiot.

"What's so funny, dad?" Naruto asked.

Minato laughed himself pink, "Apparently," he laughed hysterically, "Three punk kids got picked up by military police for disorderly conduct." He laughed so hard he began to cry, "A-apparently… "he heaved a few breaths, "they were spouting out something about being attacked by a purple-eye demon that stood eight feet tall!" Minato clutched his sides he was laughing so hard.

Hinata stared at Minato and Kushina. Kushina bounced her gently on her knee, "It's all right, you're not in trouble, just like I said!"

"Hinata, why would you be in trouble?" Naruto asked, confused.

Kushina was happy to see her son's injuries were already showing signs of healing. "She isn't, and neither are you," Kushina smiled at her son. "However, I think we all have something big we need to talk about," Kushina stared at Minato. "Something we hoped we didn't have to tell you about." She stared back at Hinata, "Although I think we would be better discussing this over dinner. If your parents don't mind, do you like curry?"

"If you made it Auntie Kushina, I'm sure it will be delicious!" Hinata smiled. Kushina had a feeling this was going to be an interesting dinner.

Lord Minato looked in on his son, now sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. _To be young and unafraid of the world! _Minato felt just a little jealous of his son's innocence. Naruto had his whole life ahead, and he had not been to war. Minato didn't want his son to walk this path. He wished he keep his son tucked away somewhere safe: no survival and evasion drills, no self-defense training, and no worrying about Nine-Tails.

Dinner had been quite the event. Minato was pretty sure Naruto still didn't fully understand the gravity of what was happening – most five-year-old children couldn't. Still, Naruto at least understood how important it was to keep Nine-Tails a secret. Naruto didn't always understand much, but as a ninja in training, he understood how important the Hokage's orders were. He admired that in his son.

"Hey," his wife snuck up beside him, wrapping her arms around his arm. "You're awfully tense, Lord Hokage." She smiled coyly. Minato felt his heart pulsing as his wife rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him?" he asked. When he and Naruto had come down the stairs, he hadn't expected to have the conversation they had planned for when he was much older – at least halfway through the academy. Minato was no stranger to having actions circumstanced overtake plans.

"What choice did we have?" Kushina asked. "How long before he has a significant event like Hinata has?"

"He already did, remember," he reminded her. "He tracked her scent to her the day she was kidnapped." Minato knew where this was going. "I just worry that knowing will cause him unnecessary anxiety."

"Not knowing has already caused Hinata great fear and pain," Kushina corrected him. "Lord Hiashi wants to act like it isn't there. You saw how much more alive and confident Hinata felt when she left, knowing she had people she could trust with the same. How could deny the same from our son? We can't make this go away by pretending it doesn't exist."

"I know that, I just wish…" Minato trailed off, "I hope that we won't cause more trouble than we prevent." Minato started at his son, passed out drooling on his pillow. Someday, sooner rather than later, his son would have to lose the innocence Minato envied him for if he were to survive.

"Can you imaging what trouble he'd get into if he found out the hard way, from someone else?"

"I only hope he isn't as much trouble as you were," Minato smirked as he looked at his wife, still wrapped around his arm.

Her reply was a mix of mock shock and innocence, "Me, trouble? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Lord Hokage." She smiled a wolfish grin. She only called him Lord Hokage if they were in formal circumstances or if she was teasing him. Kushina love to tease.

"I seem to remember a certain teenage girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself after I rescued her from a bunch of Kumo Shinobi." He closed the door to Naruto's room and took her in his arms.

Kushina rubbed his chest. "I seem to remember a certain Lord Hokage," she paused to nibble his ear. "Who would have left his son and friend's daughter out in the cold to have squishy time, if I'd let him."

Minato felt his cheeks turn red, "Perv," he said.

"Fiend!" she whispered excitedly to his ear.

He stared into her violet blue eyes in the dark of the hallway. There was no need for words as he kissed her deeply. She clawed at his shirt now, pulling it away as they half-stumbled, half-walked to their bedroom. Everything he had felt earlier this afternoon had returned to him as if the interlude had not happened. This time, there was no family emergency or other crisis to extinguish. This time, there was just Kushina, him, and nothing but shadow between them as she forced him down on the bed and made love with him.

Being here with her now took him away to another place where all the worries, all the weight of being Hokage fell away. He never had enough time to express how damn lucky he was to have her and Naruto. Even while things were far from perfect, this small celebration with her was all he needed to remember what was important in his life.

After they had finished, he was still holding her, reminding himself how lucky he was as she fell asleep, pressed up against him. He again renewed his commitment to her as he watched her dreaming. Minato tried keeping his eyes open just a little longer to watch her, but his eyelids slowly sank until there was only darkness and the warmth of her against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Akemi Hyūga walked through the courtyard of where she grew herbs and flowers in the cold, early morning. There was still a nip in the air on this early March morning, and most of the plants that would regrow still lay dormant. Others would need to be planted as soon as the soil warmed enough to be worked.

Even with so little to see now, she could imagine it in full bloom already. In another month, she would plant early spring crops, probably daikon radish and some greens, in the small section she had reserved for Hinata. Lavender would come soon after. After that, sunflowers, basil, peppers, and a few other fragrant varieties of flowers.

She sat on a bench, contemplating her future. Her husband had given this plot to her as a wedding present, had built it to her specifications. She loved Hiashi very much, but even still, she often felt like she didn't belong in this family. She was no ninja, having come from outside the village. She had trained as a midwife and had come to Konoha when she was only twenty, fresh from being certified. That was when she met him – handsome, quiet, but secretly wild at heart.

Akemi felt her heart flutter like it had the first time she saw him, when she first met his sister-in-law. Akemi was kept on as a retainer for Hizashi's wife, guiding her through a difficulty pregnancy plagued by diabetes and other pregnancy-related complications. It was a miracle Hizashi's wife had survived Neji's birth. For almost three months after, she stayed on for aftercare for the new mother, sometimes serving as a wet nurse to Neji.

After a little over a year with the family, Akemi was about to leave for a new assignment in another village when Hiashi brought her to this very spot, sitting on this very bench when he asked her not to go. He made his feelings known, and she had made hers known. They shared their first kiss on this very spot. She stayed on as a midwife at Konoha Hospital, and their relationship blossomed despite some level of disapproval from his father every step of the way.

Akemi felt the cool air nip at her despite the heavy robe she wore. Her father-in-law had several times told Hiashi to call it off, that he was to marry someone else. Several times, Hiashi threatened to abandon his clan if his father didn't back off. The two came to blows when the unmarried couple came to him to ask permission to marry – Akemi almost a month into her pregnancy with Hinata. Hiashi dueled with his father and won, to the surprise of many. Hiashi became the clan leader at the ripe age for twenty-three and became a father shortly after turning twenty-four.

The wind cut her again, chilling her to the bone. The cold air made her feel weak and weary despite the early hour of morning. Ever since giving birth to her second daughter, Hanabi, almost a year earlier, things had been increasingly difficult. The pregnancy and labor had been difficult. In the recovery period afterwards, she had to call in a wet nurse several times when she, herself, couldn't nurse Hanabi. She had considered calling Kushina but did not want to impose on her; Kushina had been training her son as well as Hinata at times. Akemi did not want to keep running to her friend every time something was going less than ideal.

Akemi looked again at the garden. Hinata had been an excellent helper last year, easily ready for the plot she had set aside for her. Akemi was pretty sure, more and more of this garden would be Hinata's this year with how weak she was still feeling. More frustrating than dealing with how cold Hiashi was turning toward Hinata lately, Akemi felt useless to step in. She wasn't springing back like she'd expected too. She had little doubt that she was the weakest link in this family.

"Mommy," a soft voice carried from her left. Hinata was dressed for school, her bag over her shoulders. She looked cute as a button. "Yes little one," Akemi replied.

"Mommy, I-I…" Hinata stammered the way she did when she was nervous. "I need to ask you something." Her little girl tucked her hands behind her, her stare remained locked on her.

Akemi barely noticed it at first, but Hinata had her Byakugan activated. While she was glad her daughter was less scared to embrace it than she had been before, Akemi worried what secrets the little girl might learn throughout the compound now that she could see everything. "What is it, small flower?"

"Mommy, what's that?" Hinata innocently pointed to the left fold of Akemi's robe.

Akemi looked down, expecting to see a stain or something wrong with the robe. Seeing nothing, she began to feel a bit embarrassed. Hinata was obviously curious. "What is what?" she asked innocently?"

"That round thing in your left breast mom," Hinata said, "You don't have it on your right, and it's a color I haven't seen in anyone's chakra before."

Akemi's heart stopped for a moment. Like tumblers in a lock, everything began to line up to a horrific conclusion – the fatigue, the body aches, the sensation of being sick all the time. She had thought it was some delayed after effect from the pregnancy – postpartum depression or otherwise. Akemi stood up, turning away from Hinata, and she reached into her robe discretely with her right hand. It was there: hard, immovable, and about the size of small walnut. _Oh gods!_

She turned back at Hinata and froze. Everything flashed before her as she contemplated her daughters growing up without her. She couldn't let it happen. She needed to be ready. She needed someone to talk to. She couldn't let Hinata know what was happening. "Hinata, I want you to go to school, okay?"

"Okay mommy… is… everything all right?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart," she lied, trying to restrain tears. "Go on, Auntie Kushina might be picking you up from reading class today, okay?"

"All right," Hinata smiled, hugging her mom. "I love you, mommy!"

"I love you, too, sweetheart!" Akemi watched her daughter run on her way to school. The moment felt surreal, like the world had gone mad, and she was seeing things in slow motion.

Akemi didn't remember going to the phone or dialing the number, but it was the next place she found herself listening to the drone of the dial tone. "Hello," Kushina's voice came softly.

"Kushina!" she cried, finally breaking down.

"Akemi?" Kushina sounded shocked, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Kushina!" Akemi tried to compose herself. "I-I need a favor; I need help!"

"Anything," her friend sounded concerned, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"H-Hinata," Akemi struggled through tears, "was using her Byakugan and spotted something in my left breast this morning. I felt a lump when I checked it!"

Silence filled the air for a long moment. Even through it, they shared the understanding of a probable breast cancer diagnosis. "Akemi, hang up immediately and call Lady Tsunade's office!" Kushina commanded. "Don't take no for an answer, get in an see her TODAY!"

"Kushina… thank you… thank you for taking such good care of Hinata!"

"Thank me after Tsunade has everything under control, now get to it!" her friend ordered.

"Hinata has a reading class after school will you –" Akemi didn't finish before being cut off, "I'll get her home from school! Now hang up and make the call."

The line went dead as she tapped the receiver. She called the hospital and asked to speak to Tsunade immediately, that it was urgent. The hold time was short but agonizing. "Akemi?" Tsunade's voice finally came through after what had felt forever.

A quick explanation later, there was silence for the longest second of her life to date. "Akemi, get yourself to my office, right now! There might be a short wait, but I'll see you right away!" The stress in Tsunade's voice suggested she too thought time was critical. "If you want, bring your husband, if not, come alone, but hurry, please!"

"I'll there shortly!" Akemi hung up the phone, ran to her room to grab her purse and a jacket, and she made for the door. She hoped they weren't already too late.

Naruto struggled through the pop quiz that Instructor Mizuki had sprung on them. _How the heck did this get so hard! A few months ago, this was easy!_ In pre-school, basic word and picture books came easy, and Naruto loved to read. He loved to read to his mom as much as she loved to read to him. He wasn't sure what changed, but it changed about a week after starting the academy.

"Class, there is now three minutes left, please start wrapping it up!" Mizuki Sensei called out. Naruto looked up. Mizuki's eyes were locked on him, a broad smile on his face. Something about his eyes made Naruto's right hand shake as he tried to fill in the answer to the question. _Dang it! I'm not even half-done!_ The words on the page began washing together, and their meanings became obscured as a result.

_Dammit you used to be so good at this!_ Naruto felt himself getting ready to cry. Except, he knew the other students would make fun of him and laugh again, like had happened last week. _When did I suddenly become stupid!_

"Time is up! Please turn in your papers down to the left!" Mizuki called. A lone tear traced down Naruto's cheek. It was followed by another, and another, and another. Pretty soon, he was crying as papers were passed at him. He couldn't do this!

"Mister Uzimaki!" Mizuki called with venomous eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself! Turn the papers down to the left of you'll find yourself in the headmaster's office again!"

He could hear laughter. It began small, but it soon built like a torrent of flames. The room was spinning and on fire, and he felt a disgusting feeling in his gut as the laughter made the room flash over.

He didn't remember springing from his seat or running to the restroom. When he did regain his sense of self, he found himself crying over a toilet filled with his vomit. He didn't want to be here! He didn't want to be a ninja anymore!

The thought pressed against his unsettled stomach. He could hear his father and mother telling them how ashamed they were of him for being a failure. He threw up again. When he finished, he could hear Mizuki chiding him for making a mess and making an emotional scene. The tears began flowing freely now.

There was a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Naruto, you okay?" The voice was soft but masculine.

Naruto looked up from the toilet bowl to see a boy with jet-black hair and hard features. "Sasuke!" he heaved. Naruto felt dizzy.

"Come on," his friend offered a hand, helping him up. "Don't worry about instructor Mizuki, he's got a corncob up his ass!"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't talk like that," Naruto said as he steadied himself. "What if your parents were told?"

"They wouldn't care, especially my father," Sasuke scoffed. Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about. The few times he had gone over to play ninja, Sasuke's father's, Fugaku, treated him with the same regard as some shadow on a wall. He knew through Dad that Sasuke's father was some kind of cop. Like his own dad, Naruto could tell Sasuke's dad was away from home a lot because of work. Unlike his dad, something about Mr. Uchiha remined Naruto of Uncle Hiashi – definitely not Mister Sunshine.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Yah, whatever," Sasuke said, walking away, "See ya around." As Sasuke walked away, Naruto looked in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were red from crying, from staying up late with his nose in a book trying to figure out what he was missing, and from secretly skipping or fleeing classes like he did to have a breakdown like he just had. He looked awful. _No retreat, no falling back; you're staying here tonight until you get it right! _"A ninja never gives up," he said to his reflection, "and I never go back on my word! Believe it!" Naruto put on his best smile and gently fist-bumped his reflection.

The tension in the Hokage's office was palpable. The acid in Minato's stomach was rising with the odiousness of the task in front of him. Three members of the ANBU stood in front of him. Kakashi, standing on the far left, wore only a half face mask. His face was expressionless, but Minato knew there was a sea of emotions at play behind the man's lifeless eyes.

Another ANBU agent stood to Minato's far right, wearing a white porcelain animal mask. Diminutive in comparison to his companions, Minato knew better than to underestimate the young man. He was one of the best ANBU in the history of the service, and he was the youngest person to ever join the ANBU.

The real knife in the chest was having Danzo Shimura standing before him. Danzo was the head of the ANBU. He was also the subject of this meeting. "Lord Hokage, this is an unexpected surprise," Danzo said.

Something about the man's mannerisms put Minato off. Every word from the man's lips had double meanings, and every action he took frequently had hidden intentions behind it. Until two days ago, Minato had put it off as eccentricity. There had been plenty of implications in the past, but Minato had real proof of wrongdoing, and he needed to know how bad the situation was. "Danzo, please take a seat, there is something we need to discuss," Minato extended his hand toward the chair placed in front of his desk.

Danzo sat, not taking his eyes off of Minato once. "To what do I owe the honor, sir?" Danzo's expression was stony, like an angry version of Hiashi Hyūga's face. Danzo was revered for both being an effective and a ruthless leader. Lord Third had relied heavily on him during the War.

However, whatever honorable service Danzo had rendered in the past, recent events in the present had now thoroughly overshadowed anything positive he had done. "Danzo, I've heard some very disturbing rumors lately."

"Such as?" Danzo gave nothing away.

"Such as you've been taking children from orphanages, and have been associating with known criminals," Minato tried but failed to avoid sounding judgmental.

"I merely seek to act in the best interests of this village."

"So do I," Minato responded curtly, "but we can't do what is best for our village if we abandon the principles of our village – principles like the Will of Fire! Everyone in this village is family; we can't protect any of them if we start treating them like pawns on a shogi board!" Minato's voice began rising slowly with anger seeping out of the place he kept it hidden.

"And what would you have us do, Lord Hokage?" Danzo became gruff in tone, like a drill instructor, "Make peace with the Kumo, perhaps have the Fourth Raikage as our honored guest, drinking our tea after how many shinobi died trying to defeat him!"

"If we abandon our principles, we are no better than our enemies…" A tiny ember began burning inside Minato's chest. Minato knew Danzo had been jealous, but he hadn't expected him to take such drastic steps to undermine a seated Hokage. Several times Danzo had been investigated for undermining other officials, and it had always come to nothing. Minato didn't want to believe what he knew, but now, he truly wondered what the man was capable of. "… of course, you already know that." Minato glared at Danzo with a fury that could have ignited the other man. "Before he was handed over for execution, the backup shinobi from the Kumogakure group that tried kidnapping the Hyūga heir admitted he had inside help – from someone high up in our security apparatus!"

"That's hearsay, anyone could have helped, or no one could have helped!"

"And yet, you were in charge of the ANBU, and you were caught flat-footed!" As damning as the implication was, Minato knew that wasn't even the worst of it.

"I don't have eyes everywhere, LORD HOKAGE!" Danzo roared as he stood up.

"Sit… your… ass… DOWN!" Minato roared louder, pounding a hand on the desk. Kakashi and the other ANBU agent obliged when Danzo refused. "You say you don't have eyes everywhere," Minato heaved a few deep breathes, "then why the hell do you have your little private army!"

Danzo betrayed a momentary shock in his eyes, "I don't know…"

"I know about Root!" Minato cut him off. "I know about your little experiments with Orochimaru – kidnapping children and turning them into weapons or private soldiers!" Minato curled his lips in anger. "In the name of god, WHY!"

"I was protecting our village! Did you forget about that!" Danzo said indignantly.

"From whom!" Minato pounded his hand on the desk again, "Certainly not the Kumo; you were willing to hand Hinata over to them, my goddaughter, you son of a bitch!" the ember of fury turned into a massive inferno. "They were going to cut her eyes out!" Minato's voice cracked as he tried to keep himself from yelling, "And when they failed at that they tried to murder her, my wife, and my son!" His voiced quavered and finally released like a volcano erupting, "AT WHAT POINT DID THIS NOT CROSS OVER A LINE!"

"You only have the proof of a known liar," Danzo scoffed, "If it meant opening your eyes to danger and keeping the village safe…"

"Safe?" Minato laughed, "Like how you planned on keeping us all safe from the Uchiha Clan?" Mnato folded his hands together in front of him.

Danzo finally reacted with true shock in his expression. _Bingo!_ "Oh yes, I know about it." Minato smiled like a viper about to strike. "I know you were encouraging the talk of a coup" Minato rose from his seat, "just like you were getting your team ready to expose the coup and preparing to slaughter all of them – down to women and children."

Danzo shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "I-I don't know…"

Minato walked around his desk and stalked closer to Danzo, "What was the plan, Danzo, pretend you put down a coup and smear me so you could sit in this chair? Stir them up and let them kill me, and then betray them after the fact?" Minato stood behind Danzo, waiting for a reaction.

"You listen to me, impudent one," Danzo stood, "All you have are accusations with no witnesses, and no credible evidence!"

Before Minato could reply, the masked ANBU operative drew a kunai and held it to Danzo's throat. "He has me!" the young man's voice burned with the fury of a dormant volcano becoming active again. Itachi Uchiha pulled back his mask, his face creased with disgust. "You told me my father and my family were a threat, that you had the Hokage's orders! You didn't! You just wanted me to kill them all so you didn't have blood on your hands!"

"They are a threat," Danzo growled in return.

The kunai dug in enough that blood began dripping from Danzo's neck, "A threat you manufactured! My father had no intention of going through with the coup, but you were going to force it anyway, you rotten bastard!" Itachi snarled. "You were going to kill my parents, my cousins, and my little brother AND FOR WHAT!"

Minato couldn't begin to fathom what the young man was going through. Three days ago, a guilt-ridden Itachi came to him, begging Minato to reconsider his order to murder the entire Uchiha Clan. Both men were shocked by the order, as it had never existed. When Itachi explained everything, he had called in Kakashi. Minato had already been concerned Danzo was doing something unsanctioned, and had Kakashi infiltrate Danzo's private organization, Root, posing as an informant in the Hokage's office. While Kakashi had been building a case to sanction Danzo, neither he nor Minato was ready to confront a wholesale conspiracy to commit mass murder.

"I was serving the best interests of the village…" the drone line spilled from Danzo's lips – well rehearsed. The words were as empty as Danzo.

"Is that your answer for everything," tears and snot were streaming down Itachi's scarlet red face. He was heaving loudly, and the red Sharrigan of his eyes activated. Things were about to get out of control.

"Itachi, you're a man of peace," Minato spoke slowly, "Would Sasuke want to know his brother had become a killer?"

The Kunai withdrew, leaving a pinprick of blood on the left side of of Danzo's neck. "I knew you didn't have the guts to kill me, none of you do! I—oomph!"

Danzo's speech was cut short as Minato activated Wood Release: Chair Trap on the man. The wooden chair sprouted thick branches, wrapping around Danzo's arms, hands, legs, neck, and mouth. Minato's heart thundered in his chest with the effort it took. "I must admit," Minato heaved, "That, was harder than expected!" He breathed as if he'd run up the side of a mountain. Sweat was pouring down his face. He hunched over for a moment to catch his breath.

Danzo's eyes were wide with terror. Even Kakashi and Itatchi stood statue-frozen. "It's too difficulty to be practical in battle," Minato braced himself against the desk as he staggered back to his chair. "Still, I couldn't help but see if your little experiment had worked!" he sighed. Lady Tsunade had chastised him for testing such an unproven and dangerous thing as bonding some of the First Hokage's cells to his own right hand. Surprisingly, he survived the bonding process just fine; however, the amount of chakra it took from him effectively rendered him useless for anything more in battle.

A knock at the door, distracted them, "Come in Fugaku!" Minato called aloud. The head of the Konoha Military Police and current leader of the Uchiha Clan entered the room, looking serious, almost constipated. Minato smiled, "Good to see you, alive, old friend!"

"No thanks to him," he gestured toward the now ensared Danzo. "The Castle with him?"

"Yes," Minato finally felt his heart rate return to normal. "He's too dangerous to keep here."

"I'll see to it," Fugaku Uchiha bowed, "Thank you, Lord Hokage!"

"Fugaku, I'm still your friend, Minato!" he smiled.

"We are in your debt, how can I ever repay you?" the clan leader asked.

"A request," Minato replied, "Spend more time with your sons." He smiled. "They're only young once, and not long at that." Fugaku smiled and bowed his head and took the prisoner from the room.

"Lord Hokage," Itachi said, his cheeks still red even without tears.

"Go on, Itachi."

Itachi removed his mask and set it on the desk, "I don't think I'm qualified to be ANBU anymore."

"Personally, I was hoping you'd say that, Itachi." Minato folded his hands in front of him. "I've a little project I thought someone like you would be suited for – no assassinations and no foreign espionage."

The boy's face brightened, "Internal law enforcement?"

"Investigation and enforcement, the Konoha Investigation Bureau."

Itachi wrinkled his face, "Never heard of it."

"It doesn't exist yet," Minato explained, "I was hoping you'd be one of our first field agents. I envisioned it for dealing with crime and internal security matters that were beyond the local constabulary but not requiring a military police response."

Itachi smiled, "Count me in!"

"Glad to hear it!" Minato grinned, "Now go and see if you can keep that brother of yours out of trouble for five minutes; report to my office tomorrow morning!"

Itachi bowed and left. "Well, that just leaves me," Kakashi said.

"Yes, it does," Minato smiled.

"You could have taken him solo you know," Kakashi said.

"I could have, but I wanted you watching to see how a Hokage handles delicate matters," Minato leaned back, "Someday, you'll probably be in this chair."

"I hope not soon; although, I hear having a son takes years off your life!" both men laughed.

The intercom buzzed, "Lord Hokage, Iruka Umino is here."

"Send him in!" he called into the machine. "Sorry Kakashi, next appointment, and I'm already late!" The men said their good-byes, and Kakashi left to be replaced by Iruka Umino of the Academy.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka bowed deeply.

"From hellraiser and trickster to instructor in only five years!" Minato laughed, "Fate has a sense of humor!" Minato surveyed the once-rebellious pre-teen turned nineteen-year-old instructor. The kid still had the scar across his nose from playing with a shuriken instead of a training shuriken. He was handsome, with soft brown hair and easy brown eyes.

Iruka blushed, "Sir, you requested my presence urgently. Is there something wrong with my teaching style?"

"No," Minato quickly corrected, beckoning him closer, "Nothing wrong. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about a troubled student."

"Which one?" Iruka chuckled. Minato understood why the students liked him, especially the troublesome ones.

"I'm told you're a miracle worker with children who are not well-adapted to school," Minato said.

"My reputation is vastly overstated," Iruka replied with a sign, "I merely give the students the tools they need to succeed – nothing more or less." He shrugged.

"My son, Iruka," Minato sighed, leaning back in his chair "is in great need of those tools right now."

"Naruto?" Iruka cocked up an eyebrow, "I looked at his entrance scores. Aside from some issues with molding chakra, and who wouldn't have that problem that young, he tested to almost gifted levels," Iruka paused to scratch his chin, "Are you sure he needs me?"

Minato leaned forward, bracing himself on his desk, "Iruka, he went from being happy and excited to go to the Academy to being a clam in a shell and fearful of going to school every morning. That doesn't happen normally in children, does it?" Minato turned his palms up in a pleading gesture, looking for some answer as to what was wrong with his son.

"Not… normally, no," Iruka said slowly, measuring his words. "Lord Hokage…"

"Minato, please."

"Minato, how are things at home?" Iruka turned his head slightly.

Minato thought about things. "I'm never home as much as I'd like, and but I'd say Naruto and I see each other pretty regularly – I make it a point to not stay at the office super late. Kushina and I have a healthy love life…"

"Too much information, sir!" Iruka blushed as he cut Minato off, "I meant, is he distracted, or unhappy in any way? Does he have set study time?"

"Iruka," Minato pleaded, "his behavior reports and academic reports don't match the behavior or commitment I see in him at home." His hands curled into fists, frustrated, "Every night, I come home and his nose is in a book or he's doing ninjutsu drills with his mom! And yet, he's at real risk of being held back or washed with only two months being at the academy! I honestly feel helpless!"

Iruka's demeanor changed, looking sympathetic. "Mizuki can be a lot for first year students." He smiled softly, "I'll have Naruto transferred to my section and see if there is something we're missing." Iruka looked at his watch, "If I hurry, I might be able to sit him down in my office before he heads for home! I have special reading class tonight anyhow!"

"Thank you, Iruka! I normally wouldn't step in…"

"It's your son, Minato," Iruka smiled and bowed, "It's normal to want the best for him. I promise, I'll do my best!"

As Iruka left, Minato hoped desperately that the young punk turned special education coordinator found something, anything to explain what was happening. He stared at a photo on his desk of him and Naruto on his boy's fifth birthday. Naruto had been so happy knowing he'd be starting the Academy after the first of the year; he had been full of laughter. Since starting, there had been no laughter in almost two months. Minato lived to hear the sound of his son laughing again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hinata Hyūga strolled down the hallway of the Shinobi Academy with a floral magazine in front of her. The advantage of being a Byakugan user, she could see through the magazine while reading it if she focused just right. She quietly laughed at stunned expressions of fellow students as she'd walk straight toward them only to pivot and dance out of the way at the last moment. She felt positively naughty for the rare display of daring. However, Auntie Kushina had encouraged her to experiment with her abilities, and Naruto kept encouraging her to prank others with said abilities.

As she walked, she imagined Naruto chuckling at her minor display of mischievousness. Since starting the academy, she was lucky to see him on weekends when she had until now seen him almost every day. Naruto had placed into Mizuki's section, and she had placed into Iruka's section. With the stroke of some school administrator's pen, they had gone from being an inseparable pair to never seeing each other during class hours. Because of her unique after-school requirements, walking home with him was now also a rare treat.

She worried about Naruto lately. The one or two days they did walk home now, he had become deathly quiet, and the few times he laughed, he seemed to be forcing it. She could tell something was wrong, but exactly what wasn't clear. Hinata had tried asking Sasuke and Sakura, also in Mizuki's section, but they had no idea, either. Sakura, in fact, seemed to think Naruto was just a lazy jerk. For barely knowing the other girl, Hinata already didn't like her.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called from down the hallway. Iruka Sensei rushed to meet up with her, "Hinata, have you seen Naruto around?" He paused to check around the corner, searching among the students leaving for the day.

"No, why," she paused, "is he in trouble?"

"I can't find him anywhere, and he hasn't signed out for the day, so he has to still be here," Iruka said, rubbing the back of his head. "You told me he was your friend, and I thought you might know where he was."

Hinata knew students frequently could and did slip in and out of the school without going to the attendance office like they were supposed to. In fact, she knew Naruto and his friends Shikamaru and Choji had done so a few times without getting caught. However, it was unlike him not to sign out when leaving at the end of the day. "If he didn't sign out at the end of class, that means he's here," Hinata said, now feeling a bit concerned, "but why?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Naruto doesn't like school… h-he at least doesn't like the classroom. Why would he stay late if he wasn't in any of the after-school programs?"

"Can you help me look for him, Hinata? His dad asked me to talk to him. Naruto is going to be transferring into our class tomorrow, but I'd like to talk to him a bit before the change."

_Naruto is transferring into my class!_ Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd see him everyday again! If she was lucky, she could sit next to him, too! "I…" she stammered, "I'll help you look!" She was pretty sure she was blushing. "I'll check the classrooms on the second floor if you want to search for him down here."

"Good call," Iruka said, meet me down at the learning center once you're done. If you don't find him, we'll gather the rest of the class and search the grounds for him."

Hinata bowed and raced off for the stairs, Iruka reminding her not to run as she took off. The Academy was huge, but there thankfully were only a few places Naruto could actually go. The upper three floors were reserved as office space for instructors and classrooms accessible to genin or chunin student learning special techniques not taught to basic academy students. The bottom two floors were solely dedicated to students who had not yet graduated to the level of genin. Without an instructor or other ninja to sign you through security, no basic student was allowed on the upper levels.

Hinata started there, and the genin-level ninja at the security desk confirmed Naruto had not been signed in for office hours or with anyone else. Hinata activated her Byakugan, pushing it outward to search through the walls. The search only took a few minutes, and she did see him in a deserted classroom. Naruto was sitting at a desk, scribbling furiously at something in front of him. Naruto's chakra burned a dull red, versus his normally serene blue. As she approached the room, she could feel her senses sharpen. In addition to his visible anger, she could smell his frustration as she opened the door.

"N-Naruto," she called as she opened the door slightly. Stepping closer, she could see a growing pile of crumpled papers at his feet. Naruto's eyes were red and wet with tears, and his cheeks, too, were spotted with red.

He looked up from his desk, his eyes growing wide before his face contorted again, "Hinata, go away!" he sobbed, turning away from her.

"Naruto!" She ran to his side, now sick with worry. By the time she reached him, he slipped from the chair, landed on his hands and knees, and began crying in a way she'd never seen him do before. _Naruto never cries! He must be badly hurt!_ "Naruto! What's wrong!" she said kneeling at his side.

"I don't understand any of it, Hinata!" he wailed, "And they're going to fail me! I'm going to flunk out of the Academy!" Naruto heaved violently.

Hinata put her arms around him, letting him cry into her shoulder. His tears burned hot, molten lava spilling from a volcano erupting. "Naruto, why would they do that?" she asked, "You try so hard!"

"I try," he sobbed, not removing his head from her shoulder, "I really, really do! And I want to pass! I want to be the greatest ninja who ever lived!" he shouted. "But I can't make sense of any of it! I-I'm just stupid!" he went limp as he continued to cry.

As she held him, she let her eyes wander to what he had been working on. The various bits of crumpled and torn papers contained a garbled collection of characters and attempts at copying sentences from a textbook. As she focused in, there were obvious errors and transpositions. Hinata recognized it as something she struggled with. "Naruto," she said softly, "The words on the page make no sense, and the words in your head won't come out on paper, will they?"

He nodded, "It's like I became stupid the second I got here! Everyone laughs at me; I can't pass a written test to save my life!" he choked, "I want to pass so badly, but I'll never have a chance now!"

"Naruto! That's not true!" Hinata spoke sharply, "you just need a different teacher!" she held him in front of her, "You once said you'd never go back on your word. Well, this is my word, I'm not giving up on you!" She pulled one of the papers from the desk, "I know someone who can help, who has been helping me, but you have to give him a chance!"

"H-help?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka Sensei, my class instructor," she said.

"But I thought you had to be an underachiever to be in his class!" Naruto cried.

"No, you don't," she helped him up, "He merely teaches students that tend to have learning problems because he's the only one trained to do it. You wouldn't call me an underachiever, would you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, never, Hinata!"

"Come with me," she gathered a few of the papers and walked him downstairs. By the time they reached the learning center, Naruto had dried his eyes and looked calmer than he had in the classroom.

"Ah, Hinata," Iruka greeted, her, "and Naruto!" he smiled. "I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

Naruto bowed, "Hello Iruka Sensei." Naruto sounded nervous, the same way he sounded when he thought he was in trouble.

Iruka got down on his knees beside him, "Your parents and friends are worried about you, Naruto." Iruka smiled warmly, "I want to help."

"Iruka," Hinata said softly, hoping not embarrass Naruto, "I think you'll see it when you look at this," she handed Iruka Naruto's papers.

Naruto froze statue still as Iruka scrutinized the papers. "It's okay," she reached for Naruto's hand, "he needs to see; he won't laugh.

"Why would I laugh?" Iruka said as he looked intently at the papers, "A student held back needlessly because of dyslexia is a terrible thing!"

"D-dyslexia?" Naruto stumbled.

"It's a condition where normally intelligent people have difficulty reading and writing," Iruka explained. "Unfortunately, our way of training students normally doesn't allow for people who have unique challenges to learning."

"You mean, I'll never be a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I said the normal system won't work, at least not well," Iruka corrected. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "A lot of instructors treat students like you as a waste of time because they are not easy to teach. I consider it a test of my skill to see how I can help my students overcome those obstacles!" Iruka beamed. "And you're in good company, too," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm dyslexic, too," Hinata said, "as is my father."

"Most of the Hyūga clan are, at least those born in the clan" a familiar voice called.

"Auntie Kushina!" Hinata called excitedly at the sight of Naruto's mom.

"Iruka, my husband asked me to come here after talking with you," Kushina explained. "That and," she turned to Hinata, "Your mom asked me to pick you up when you were done with reading class tonight. I was planning on all three of us going to Ichiraku's tonight for dinner; Lord Fourth is going to be late at work."

The reminder of Mom's strange behavior this morning made Hinata's butterflies begin to flutter again. As much as she didn't want to know, she _needed_ to know. "Auntie Kushina… what's wrong with Mommy?"

Auntie Kushina stared with deep violet-blue eyes. Her eyes were now shaking, and her lips quivering. "Hinata," Kushina sputtered, "I- she…" Kushina trailed off, stifling tears. "She… is possibly very sick… very, very sick. Lady Tsunade is doing some tests, but we won't know for some time, little one."

On one hand, Hinata appreciated the truth – Father would never have told her. On the other, she was petrified by the thought of her mom being sick. Hinata had known it was bad when she saw it, but some part of her held out hope that her mom or Kushina would tell her it was nothing. Still, Auntie Kushina had been a source of confidence and warmth for most of her life. She didn't blame her for telling the truth; Hinata merely wished the truth was something different. _You can wish in one hand and cry into the other and see which one fills up faster. _

Hinata looked at Naruto; he was scared and contemplating. Hinata wished she could have lied to him; told him he wasn't going to face a life of trouble reading and writing. However comforting a lie or an absent truth could be, Hinata knew the lie would only evaporate and leave a kaleidoscope of negative emotions in its place – anger, fear, resentment. It was why she trusted Auntie Kushina without question; she would never withhold the truth – even if she thought it would hurt.

"Kushina, I hate to change subject here," Iruka spoke, "but I think it would be best if Naruto stayed for reading class tonight and going forward."

"Of course," she replied, "Do you mind if I sit in and observe?"

"Not at all," Iruka smiled, "I prefer when parents get involved in the process with my students."

As much as Hinata was scared, she was glad Auntie Kushina was here tonight. As sad as she was for Naruto, she was glad he'd now be in the same class. Mom would be okay. Tsunade was the best there was. Hinata worried about Father more than anyone. He was hard man but a good man. Hinata knew deep down, beyond the hard, stony exterior, he would be very scared, and he would need her love as much as she needed him, too.

Naruto punched at his target twice before pivoting into a reverse roundhouse kick. Hinata blocked expertly as she always did. When it came time for a counterattack, Naruto noticed she was pulling her strikes too heavily. She was trying _not_ to hit him so much that her strikes wouldn't have hit even if he hadn't effectively blocked them.

"Come on, Hinata," he panted as the continued to spar, "You can do better than that!" In the almost two weeks since transferring into Iruka's section, Naruto's outlook on life had turned a corner. He had passed his first pop quiz, his reading comprehension scores were improving, and he had gone two full weeks without getting sent to the headmaster's office. He had also befriended Kiba, who suffered ADHD and Shino who had a mild stammer. Choji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura also stayed in touch from his old section.

Everything was great, except Hinata. He could understand her being upset about her mom being sick and having to go to the hospital every day. Hinata was spending more and more time with his family. Heck, several times Hinata had spent the night in the spare bedroom, and the shopkeepers in the village several times referred to Hinata as his sister. As nice as it was seeing her everyday again, something was eating at her, and it wasn't just being worried about her mom – Naruto was determined to discover what.

She came at him with a forward side kick, easily blocked. Naruto decided to test his theory by leaving his guard down with his other arm. Hinata thrusted a palm-heel strike toward his exposed chest. The strike should have put him on his back; however, the blow merely grazed past his chest, wholly ineffective. _I knew it!_

"Time out!" he called. Hinata and he bowed to one another, and they bowed to Mom and Uncle Kakashi who had been watching the match. Naruto took a few moments to stretch, admiring the orange sun setting on the crisp March afternoon. The backyard still hadn't yet come back to life, and parts of it were still torn up from where Mom and Hinata had been working on small garden plots. This weekend, Naruto would be helping them with assembling raised beds and filling them in with soil. While Naruto wasn't much for gardening, all Mom had to do is remind him that a future Hokage needed to know many skills – that and Dad was taking the weekend off to help them on this project.

Despite how often Dad missed things because of work, Naruto admired him for being there when it counted, and not just for him, but for also Hinata. He had been the one that insisted she train with Naruto now that Lord Hiashi was at the Hospital with Aunt Akemi more and more. As Naruto stared at Hinata, he wondered how any part of her came from father – she was too kind. _And that is probably why she's yet to win a match against you_.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head, "I don't mean to be rude, but can you try a little harder to hit me?"

"Huh," Hinata stared at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's just… well," now it was his turn to blush in embarrassment, "You see, I left my guard down at the end of that last match, on purpose! And you still didn't hit me."

"Why would you do that, Naruto-kun?" her eyes widened. Hinata had taken to referring to him as "Naruto-kun" whenever embarrassed or in formal occasions.

"Hinata, I know you were intentionally missing hits, throwing rounds in the match," he explained, "Had you been trying to hit me instead of not hit me, we'd be tied right now. Why?" Naruto hoped he wasn't being rude, but he didn't want Hinata to throw crooked punches when things got real, either.

"Well, you see…" Hinata blushed, tapping the tips of her index fingers together, another nervous gesture, "I… I just don't want to hurt you, Naruto-kun! I-I mean what if I hit you real hard? I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you!"

Naruto could understand to a degree. He'd much rather spar with Sasuke, Choji, Neji or Shikamaru than Hinata. The thought of injuring her was never far away, but they were training to be shinobi, and there was no way around it. "But Hinata," he said, "we can't learn to do this without facing off like it's the real thing! Do you think your cousin would go this easy on either of us if we were in a match against him?"

"Well… I…" she fidgeted with her fingers again. As annoying as the shy routine could be at moments like this, it was cute. Naruto blushed slightly. "I… I don't really like competition, Naruto-kun. I think half of what we do in training matches – competing against one another – is wasteful."

"Hinata," Kakashi walked close to them, "I think Naruto isn't concerned about win or lose here." He placed his hands on their shoulders, "He's worried that if you train this way, you'll fight this way when it counts. And he doesn't want you or him getting hurt worse because you were afraid he might get hurt here!" Kakashi nodded, trying to reassure her.

"Get hurt worse?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Hinata, let's say someone like the bad man who tried kidnapping you attacks you guys in the field," Kakashi gestured with his hands, "and you've been training not to hit Naruto here. The second you go to throw a strike, it doesn't hit or glances off something unimportant, instead." Kakashi moved his right hand past his left in a missing the target motion.

"Suddenly, trying to protect Naruto from injury in training," Mom added, "could get him injured or killed when this is real someday."

"K-killed!" Hinata's eyes almost popped out of her head they opened so wide.

Mom knelt down next to Hinata, "That is why we train here like we're up against the real thing, where we can be safe, even if we get hurt a bit. Our friends, the people we love, could be put in real danger if we don't train properly. Someday, you could be with Naruto on a mission, and his life could be in your hands, and yours could be in his. You won't do anything that can truly hurt Naruto here, not while we're watching." Mom winked at Hinata.

"So, Hinata, ready to try again?" Naruto asked, hoping the lesson had sunk in.

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, taking her starting mark. Naruto stood opposite. They again bowed to each other and to Mom. They both adopted fighting stances. "Ready, GO!" Mom shouted.

Naruto was unprepared for the incoming strike that clocked him in the left eye, nor did he get his arms up in time to block her sidekick into his stomach. Naruto felt the wind get blasted out of his guts as he staggered backwards. "HOLD!" he heard Mom screech as he dropped to one knee.

"NARUTO!" Hinata cried as she ran to his side, "Are you all right!"

"YES!" Naruto laughed through pain, giving her a big thumbs up, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Hinata," Kakashi patted her on the shoulder, "see the difference. Naruto has gotten so lazy from not having to actively block your shots that he got hit by the first one! How do you think that would have played out if it had been someone trying to hurt him?"

"Hey!" Naruto groaned as he got to his feet, "Who are you calling lazy, Uncle Kakashi!"

"Oh, then let's see you actually block this time!" Kakashi gestured to the starting line. They again took their marks. This time Naruto began sweating as he blocked shots and had to return them with added care. In a way, Kakashi had been right – Naruto almost couldn't change gears from seeing Hinata as not a threat. She got in another body shot, this one in his ribs.

"Another point for Hinata!" Mom called out, "You're getting slow, son!" Mom always taunted him when she wanted him to give his best.

"I'm just warming up, Mom!" he called back. Naruto winked at Hinata, and she smiled back. Naruto liked this version of Hinata. She wasn't scared, maybe still a bit shy, but playful. She feinted a low kick. He reacted, getting his arms up to block her one-two side-strike and jab. He got his right leg up, preparing to bring his knee into her now unprotected solar plexus.

However, she unexpectedly rushed forward into him. His leg went up, knocking her off balance, and she fell into him like sack of potatoes. Stretched out with one leg up in the air, Naruto fell backwards to the ground with Hinata over top of him. "OOFFFF!" Naruto groaned as they landed.

"Is that match point?" Naruto heard Kakashi ask.

"He is on his back… works for me," Mom replied, "Hinata's the winner!" Mom smiled and walked up to them, lifting Hinata's hand in the air in a sign of victory.

"Impressive," Naruto heard the clapping of hands. Uncle Hiashi walked through the gate to the yard. He looked tired, dark racoon circles formed around his eyes. Even his Byakugan eyes seemed a duller shade of pale purple than usual. It was the look of a man who had lost a fight. Naruto knew it did not bode well of Aunt Akemi if the normally impeccable and immaculate shinobi lord was looking like this.

"I take there is new?" Mom asked hopefully.

"They're admitting her right now," Hiashi sighed as he looked down at the ground. "Final clearance tomorrow, and they do surgery the next day."

Naruto swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Hinata had remained frozen atop him, listening intently. "I assume the tests were positive?" Mom asked.

"Stage two-B, no metastasis," he replied. Naruto didn't know if that was good or bad, but the tears gathering at the corners of Hiashi's eyes didn't bode well. For some reason he didn't understand, Naruto hugged Hinata to him, as her head rested on his chest. He could feel her shiver.

"That's good, then!" Mom replied, "It has a high rate of survival! And if it hasn't spread…"

"I could have caught this faster!" Lord Hiashi began crying in earnest. Naruto could feel dampness seeping through his shirt where Hinata lay. "If I hadn't… if I hadn't been so damn distracted!" Hiashi wept.

Mom hugged the normally stone-faced man who was now crying like a baby with a broken balloon. "Hiashi, you can't keep blaming yourself!" Mom comforted the man. Naruto had never seen a grownup cry so thoroughly until now. The scene threatened to make him cry, too.

"Kushina, I have a favor to ask," Hiashi spoke as he colleted himself. _A favor?_

"Of course, old friend, what can we do?" Mom replied.

"The servants can look after Hanabi, but I'm worried about Hinata! S-she hasn't been training for almost two weeks now, except for what you've been doing."

"Hiahsi, you've been too busy!"

Hiashi raised a hand, "Is she all right to stay here until Akemi is home from the Hospital?"

"Of course," Mom nodded, "Do we need to get her things?"

"I'll have them sent over shortly," Hiashi said, wiping away tears. "Kushina, thank you!"

"It's the least we could do after all you and Akemi did for us!"

Hiashi started at Hinata and Naruto, shaking his head. "How do you do it, Kushina?"

"Do what?" Mom asked, looking confused.

"Get my daughter to train like this?" he asked. "I feel like I'm up against a brick wall when trying to motivate her to train with me!"

"You're not a mom, Hiashi," Mom winked, "And Akemi is not a ninja."

"Both of which work against me," Hiashi lamented. "The clan elders, including my father, have repeatedly pointed it out since this all started…"

"And it's none of their business!" Mom's voice raised, "Anymore than they need to know about her being jinchuriki. The clan has no right to second-guess her place as heir!"

"Even if she's unhappy and unfit for the role?" he asked.

"Hiashi, you have a wife and family to worry about first!"

"Hey, ummm, Hinata," Kakashi spoke. "Are you making yourself comfortable, or are you planning on climbing off of Naruto here?" Kakashi giggled, implying he was joking. Nevertheless, Hinata freed herself from Naruto.

"Daddy," Hinata asked, "can I see Mommy?"

"Hinata she's very sick right now…" he began sternly, but something changed as he looked at Hinata's tear-soaked eyes, "… but I'm sure she'd love to see you at visiting hours tomorrow!" Hiashi's voice sounded choked.

"Kushina," Kakashi said, "how about I take the kid's inside and start getting them cleaned up for dinner? I don't think we can hope to do any more training drills tonight."

"Go on ahead, I'll be in in a few minutes," she replied.

"Daddy," Hinata hugged her father's leg, "I love you!"

Awkwardly, Hiashi knelt down to her, "I love you, too sweetie, now I need you to be a good girl, and be on your best behavior until your mom gets out of the hospital! Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, father!" she hugged Hiashi tightly.

"Naruto," Lord Hiashi said, not loosening his grip on his daughter, "I want you to take care of her for me! Train her well while I'm gone, or you'll answer to me!"

Naruto nodded, feeling the full weight of Uncle Hiashi's words. "You can count on me," Naruto raised a thumb and winked, "Believe it!"

Mom had put Naruto to bed early after dinner. For a long while, he just lay there in the dark of his room, too tired to turn on the reading lamp to read, but too awake to doze off. One by one, the lights in the hallway went out. He heard the door to his parents' room close.

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that he might will himself to sleep. However, his hearing grew sharper, and heard a familiar sound – crying. Naruto lay still, straining his ears to determine where it came from. He sat up in bed, hearing the sound more clearly as he turned his head; it was coming from the guest bedroom where Hinata was asleep.

At first, Naruto hesitated. His parents were far from being hard-nosed, but he didn't know if they'd be upset with him being outside his room at night. The sound of Hinata's sobbing caused a stranglehold on his guts. Naruto couldn't just sit here in the dark listening.

He slid out from under his covers, carefully creeping across the floor in his soft pajamas to his slippers, and he quietly eased open the door to his room. Light from his window cast shadows everywhere. However, Naruto had learned from Kakashi at a young age that the shadows were a safe place for ninja. He crept quietly across the floor to the door to Hinata's room. Carefully, he turned the knob, careful not to make any noise. As he cracked the door, the sound of her crying only intensified.

He almost closed the door, fearful that his parents might wake up. But there was no sign of them stirring. Naruto slipped through the door and carefully closed it behind him, this time making just enough noise to alert Hinata that he was here. "Na-Naruto-kun!" she whispered loudly.

He quickly brought his pointer finger to his lips, gently shushing her. Thankfully, she stopped. In the pale moonlight, Hinata glowed gently against the backdrop of the room's window. She looked a bit like a fairy from one of his picture books from preschool. "Hinata, what's wrong?" he whispered, walking closer to her. Her tears were now reflecting the moon light like stars.

"Naruto!" she cried, putting her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. "Mom's going to die, I know it!" she sobbed.

"Whoa, calm down!" Naruto struggled to keep his voice steady, "What are you talking about? Mom said she'd be okay!"

"Daddy has never cried like that in front of me," Hinata squealed, "h…he wouldn't cry like that if things were going to be okay!"

"Hinata," he said, hugging her back, "it's going to be okay! Would my mom have lied in front of you?"

"No, but, maybe she's wrong!" Hinata wept.

"Hey, hey," Naruto said, taking her by the shoulders, "it's going to be okay, Hinata! You'll see!" He smiled, wiping away some of his own tears, "We'll go see your mom tomorrow at the hospital like my mom promised!" Naruto felt his heart race with his conviction, "And when she gets home, we'll give her a big bouquet of flower from the flower shop! I have money from my allowance!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" tears again spilled from her eyes, "You must think me weak for crying so much!"

"Hey," hugged her again, "I'm crying, too!" he laughed.

"Y-you've always been so kind to me!" Hinata shook in his arms. He held her closely in case her legs gave out.

"That's what friends are for," he whispered to her ear. Naruto rocked her gently back and forth the way mom did when he'd been scared or sad.

"Naruto, you really promise things will be okay?" Hinata asked, not separating from him.

"She has the best doctors and the best two kids in the world pulling for her; what more could she ask for?" He held her at arm's length, holding out his right pinkie finger. "Hinata, you promised me that you'd never give up on me; now I'm promising I'll never give up on you!"

"You mean that?" she asked, wrapping her finger around his.

"Forever and ever," Naruto said tightening his pinkie around hers. He wrapped her in a warm hug until she began to doze off. Naruto tucked her in, gently patting her on the head. As she drifted off, Naruto wasn't sure why, but he gently kissed her forehead before turned to return to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The incessant buzzing of Naruto's alarm clock jolted him to consciousness. His head was already swimming, and he seriously considered hitting the snooze button. He thought better of it and rolled out onto his feet, not bothering to get dressed in anything more than his boxer shorts he wore to bed. He warmed up running in place for about two minutes; he had done this drill every morning since he started the academy almost seven years ago. He stared at the calendar on his wall. "Finals week," was circled in red. The first two days were already checked through. He had thus far managed to keep his head above water, at least putting him in the top quarter of the class – amazing considering he'd started out dead last.

Naruto smiled as he dropped forward into pushup position. As he pressed up and down, he remembered his first two hellish months at the academy, hardly believing that his time as a student was almost over. He just had to survive today, pass his practical exam for transformation Jutsu tomorrow, and he'd get his forehead guard on Friday! _And then you get to survive whatever test your jonin sensei throws your way! _

Naruto changed to the plank position, holding as long as he could, focusing his core muscles. The numbers on the clock jumped, but he forced them to stay in place, much as he forced his core to hold him upright. Despite the straightforward nature of what was ahead, Naruto felt his heart racing from anxiety as much as from the effort needed to hold position. Transformation jutsu were still a challenge, as was generating a shadow clone. He still frequently made mistakes, especially when he didn't have time to focus himself to near perfection. The challenge with the test was it was randomly drawn order – he had to be ready to go first, last, or any time between.

Naruto jumped up, looking at the clock – 0620. He grabbed his school bag, checking it for his swim gear. The water survival exam was today. Most of his classmates had no idea that it would be the hardest exam they would face this week. Uncle Kakashi had actually test-run the exam with Naruto, using him as the guinea pig to determine for the challenges he and the others would face today. Naruto shivered; this was one test he knew foreknowledge would not help anyone pass. _Just get through it; you know he's going to throw you a curveball or two to keep it fair!_

Naruto grabbed his clothes for the day and took off for the restroom. He'd shower, eat breakfast, and he'd meet Hinata and Sasuke on the way to school. Everything would be fine. He would earn the right to wear his forehead protector on Friday. _A fine birthday gift for turning twelve a few next week! _

Hinata stretched gently in the cool October morning air. The plants were all still mostly in bloom – a few weeks of good weather were still in order. She pirouetted several times, changing feet each time she spun in place. Herbs and flowers perfumed the air richly as she danced. She leapt onto the thick metal edge of one planter, balancing like a tightrope performer as she spun and leapt along the railing that surrounded the garden her mom left her in charge of when Mom had been diagnosed with cancer.

Hinata felt the railing's lacquered wood strain through the dance stockings on her feet. In another year or two, she'd be too big to do this. _Guess I'll need to add metal railings in the future! _She vaulted backwards off the railing, landing on both hands, and she backflipped twice. Hinata paused her motion in a handstand; she was now nose to nose with the stone marker.

Hinata somersaulted forward and turned to kneel in front of the marker she had erected for her mom. She bowed her head in prayer for a moment, kissed the obsidian plinth where her mother's name was etched, and she took a stone from next to the plinth, scratching a mark on the side of the small obelisk-shaped marker.

"You've gotten very good at that routine, small one," Akemi Hyūga clapped gently. Even years after her cancer treatment, Mom was incredibly beautiful, her black hair having grown back with only the earliest streaks of silver showing.

Hinata sprung to her feet and ran to her mom, hugging her, "Seven years, Mom!"

"Seven years, love," Mom replied through tears of joy. "Seven years cancer-free is the best gift a mom could ever ask for!" Mom squeezed her, both of them letting tears of joy run. "Well, maybe second best to having you for a daughter! You'll be an expert before long!"

"I had a good teacher," Hinata reminded her mother. Aunt Kushina had trained her as a shinobi, but her mom had taught her gymnastics and dance, among other things, after recovering from chemo.

Hinata just wanted to hold her mother and stay here forever. However, Hinata knew this and all perfect moments were fleeting. "Hinata, you'll be late for school," her father's gruff voice called from behind her. Hinata turned to see Father. His face was still chiseled stone, and his hair was greying to match. But for a brief moment, it morphed into a shallow smile – a big deal for him. "Good luck today, daughter. Make us proud!"

Hinata bowed, her cheeks blushing at the rare display of affection from father. She took off for the gatehouse; Naruto was probably already waiting for her, tapping his foot impatiently. Hinata already had her swim gear on for today's test – less chance of the other girls in the locker room seeing the seal on her stomach. Despite being warmed up, she felt a chill on her skin as met him out front. Naruto had told her what they were up against, and knowing Kakashi, what they knew was only the tip of the iceberg.

Kakashi breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of chlorine from the Academy's pool. Among the students he also smelled the usual scents for this test: complacency and arrogance. Year after year, water survival class had been a joke to the students. Many, even in this group, had not read the water survival manual, and simply assumed it would involve treading water for some length of time or doing timed laps. Kakashi aimed to end that illusion for good, having seen many shinobi drown or die of hypothermia from unexpected immersions on missions.

"You ready for this?" he asked his nephew, Naruto, now standing on the five-meter high-dive.

"No," Naruto answered with a crack to his voice, "but let's just get it over with." Kakashi had already subjected Naruto to the test several times, with mixed results, while planning today's test. Part of him felt bad for making Naruto do it again, but only part of him. Kakashi felt worse about the curveball he was going to throw Naruto's way, but he also needed to see what the boy was made of.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi exclaimed too excitedly to entire class that would be graduating Friday, assuming they survived this.

"Good morning, Kakashi Sensei," the group replied in a less than excited unison. All the guys were various swim shorts, the most common color being black. A few of the heavier students, like Choji, were allowed to wear a swim shirt. Naruto also wore a black swim shirt, namely, to hide the seal on his stomach. By now, the seal was an open secret, but the less he broadcasted it, the better. Most of the girls wore simple one- or two-piece suits of every color. Hinata, ever body conscious, was wearing a black pair of athletic shorts over her black once piece. She looked terrified at what they were about to do. Kakashi felt a pang of regret, but he tempered it with the fact that this was an important life or death lesson learned now and not in the field.

"Class," he called out, "this is your final exam for water survival. Anyone who fails today will have to repeat and pass this test prior to graduation Friday, or you won't be getting your forehead protector!" He scanned the group, most still seemed oblivious as to what was about to happen. "The water in this pool is currently chilled to ten degrees Celsius," he paused, "That's fifty degrees Fahrenheit to anyone doing the math." No one reacted. "As will be demonstrated in a moment here by Naruto Uzimaki," Kakashi pointed to Naruto in place on the diving platform, "You will enter the water from the five meter platform and be required to tread water for a minimum of five minutes by the pool clock. You will then have to exit the pool without the assistance of the lifeguards," Kakashi spread his arms to gesture toward the five guards on the deck, and the other five in the pool wearing wetsuits.

"Make no mistake, your lives will be at risk during this test!" That got everyone's attention. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "If you begin to founder or drop below the surface after initial entry, you will be extracted and have to undergo a medical check before performing the test again!"

"Naruto here," he again pointed to his nephew, looking petrified, "has bravely volunteered to be our demonstration subject."

"Hey Naruto," a swaggering voice called from the class, "Don't forget to wait until you're in the water to pee your pants!"

Kakashi recognized the voice, and decided to add an object lesson in arrogance, "Sasuke Uchiha!" Kakashi shouted like a gameshow host, "Thank you for volunteering to go instead of Naruto! I thought we would all be so bored watching him pass this test! Come on down!" He waved the pale, now horrified looking boy toward the board. "Get up there and trade spots with Naruto!" Sasuke started up the ladder, terrified as if Kakashi had asked him to climb on a dragon's back.

Nevertheless, the boy did as he was told. Kakashi heard an exchange between Naruto and Sasuke, "How bad?" Sasuke asked. "Really bad," Naruto answered. _Good, no hint of arrogance from him, either. _

"Okay Sasuke," Kakashi called out as Naruto climbed down, "You may enter." As expected, Sasuke stood frozen at the end of the board. "Sasuke, we don't have all day!" Kakashi hollered. Again, Sasuke remained frozen.

_Have it your way!_ Kakashi pulled out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a red button. The mechanism holding the diving platform upright released, spilling Sasuke clumsily into the chilled water. When he eventually did surface, Sasuke thrashed about in a panic.

"As you may have noticed," Kakashi called out as the board began to raise back into the upright position, "Any refusal to enter on command will result in forced entry. "You all are also witnessing the initial effect of cold-water immersion on the human body," he pointed to Sasuke, struggling to stay afloat. "At this temperature, hypothermia begins setting in rapidly, often accompanied by things such as confusion, shivering, and a general sensation of weakness. Other symptoms may include difficulty breathing, panic, and progressive loss of consciousness. This tends to get worse quicker by activities such as trying to swim or actively tread water."

Kakashi stopped to check his watch, still almost three minutes to go. "More importantly, the sensation of discomfort in cold water immersion tends toward the extreme, as I'm sure Sasuke can attest to at the moment!" Kakashi turned to the class, all of home stood with mouths agape and looking mortified, "We will go in groups of five. Do I have any volunteers?"

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke nearly foundered in the cold water. "We go in groups of five. Do I have any volunteers?" Uncle Kakashi called out.

_Now or never, before he can add any curveballs!_ "I volunteer!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand.

"I'll go, too," Hinata's voice shook, but she sounded determined.

"Count me in!" Choji shouted,

"What a pain, why not?" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"How bad could it be?" Sakura raised her hand.

"Congratulations to my brave volunteers," Kakashi's tone suggested he had something sinister specially planned for them all, "They will be going last! Everyone else form a line as you get called out!"

_Dammit all!_ Uncle Kakashi only did things like this when he had something particularly special in mind. Naruto began running through the nightmare scenarios in his head as the next group stepped up to the plunge. At five minutes apiece, his group would be waiting their turn for well over an hour.

As his group waited, Naruto paced back and forth, feeling scattered and unfocused. Choji and Shikamaru leaned back against the wall – Shikamaru looking bored and Choji apprehensive as they watched Sasuke swim to the far edge. Sakura stood at the edge of the pool as she watched him try to exit the far end unaided. As Sasuke exited, the medical staff on standby took him to another room. He shot Naruto a haunting glance with his deathly pale skin and his black doll's eyes.

The next group went in with loud splashes and abbreviated gasps and screams. Despite the drama, all five made it out on time and without incident. _What's the angle here; why the hell is he making us go last? What trick is up his sleeve? _

Naruto caught sight of a jittery looking Hinata, scanning the room with her Byakugan. "Anything?" He asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, letting her eyes return to normal. "There's no hazard in the water or anywhere in the room that I can see. He's making this easy," Hinata said apprehensively as she began tapping the tips of her index fingers together. She didn't have to include, "_Kakashi never makes things easy." _Another group entered the water.

Naruto sighed, his breath forming a light fog. There had to be something he was not seeing or understanding. He heard the strained yelps of another group hitting the chilly water. This time, there was real blood-curdling screaming from the group. He recognized Ino Yamanaka as being the source of high-pitched gasps. The girl began foundering and was promptly rescued from the water, along with all but one of her partners being rescued. "What the hell…" he whispered to himself, his words forming fog.

"I see Ino-pig couldn't hack it, no surprise!" Sakura spoke venomously, her angry breath forming a small cloud.

"She's supposed to be a good swimmer," Naruto twisted his expression – something had changed for the worst. The next group went in and experienced similar results, only one survivor. Naruto stared at his uncle. _What did you change?_ He breathed out a steady stream of steam as goosebumps erupted all over him.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"Y-Your breath!" she whimpered.

"Hey, cut me some slack, I brushed my teeth before breakfast. So, kill me!"

"Yes, please do us all a favor," Sakura chided him, crossing her arms.

"No!" Hinata said, "Look!" She breathed out a ring of steam from her mouth. Naruto suddenly realized what she was getting at.

"Great, trick, Hinata, but how is that even remotely useful?" Sakura said, completely missing the point.

Naruto stared at the water's surface. A thin layer of fog was flowing from it like smoke from a fire. He walked toward the edge of the pool and knelt down. Out of the corner of his eye, Choji and Shikamaru walked closer. Naruto dipped his fingertips in and immediately withdrew them like he'd touched a hot iron, "It's freezing!" he gasped.

"Big deal!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's _supposed_ to be freezing!"

"Sakura," Shikamaru corrected her, "he means the water temperature is at freezing, not the cool temperature it was earlier, but about to turn to ice!" Shikamaru could have etched glass with the acid in his tone. Another group entered, and all were fished out this time. Sakura's eyes bulged wide with horrific realization.

_So that's his game, he's been chilling the water the whole time!_ "Oh, Naruto, I almost forgot," Uncle Kakashi's voice chilled him almost as bad as the water. He turned to his uncle. "Because you had foreknowledge of the test, I do have to enhance the conditions a bit, so you don't have an unfair advantage."

"By turning the water temperature down even further!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"That, my boy, is a bonus! For you to qualify as passing, your entire team must pass. Good luck!" Kakashi walked away back to his observation point.

Naruto loved his uncle, but right now, he wanted to throw the man into the damn pool! "What now, idiot!" Sakura smacked Naruto in back of the head. "We're all going to fail because of you!"

"There has to be a way…" he gasped. There only two groups left ahead of them.

"What makes you say that?" Choji shivered nervously.

"There's always a way with Kakashi," Hinata explained, "He always is trying to teach a lesson; he never gives a problem that has no solution!"

The last group ahead of them took their mark as the second to last were fished out of the now frigid water. "Care to huddle and plan with what little time we got?" Shikamaru asked.

_Huddle!_ Naruto wracked his brain at the mention of the word. There was something important about it, something that might be the difference between pass and fail right now. _Keep your head out of the water, try to keep as much of you dry as possible, if possible, gather with other survivors… _"That's it!" he shouted as the last group ahead entered.

"What's it?" Sakura asked, unconvinced.

"Choji, you can tread water fairly well, right?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Yeah… why?"

"Okay, everyone, I don't have a lot of time to explain…"

"Last group, on the platform!" Kakashi shouted.

"Everyone," Naruto said, "enter feet-first, get to the surface as fast as you can, and converge on Choji! Choji, take the center platform!" Naruto saw blank expressions in Choji and Sakura's eyes, but there was a flicker of realization from Hinata and Shikamaru.

"Last group, get up now or you forfeit!" Kakashi taunted playfully.

The metal ladder chilled Naruto's hands and feet as he ascended. Before he knew it, he was standing at the edge, looking into the frigid abyss. "Enter together, no hesitation!" Naruto called out. He wished he was half as confident as he sounded.

"ENTER!"

Against all instinct, Naruto leapt from the board. The fall took less than a second, but breaching the water took an eternity. He was in over his head, and the water became a million icy knives stabbing him all around. _Get on top, find Choji!_ The muscles around his stomach cramped against the cold, threatening to force him to blow out his air and suck in a lung-full of water.

Naruto's arms and legs shook, flopping paralyzed by the venomous cold. _MovemovemoveMOVE!_ He was going to drown here if he couldn't find the strength to move. From somewhere deep down, he felt a burning flame. Naruto willed his arms and legs to contract, propelling him to the surface. He reached for the hot flame internally, feeding it to his muscles as he reached through the water in the direction of Choji.

Hinata felt herself shiver as much from anxiety as she did from the cold. She understood Naruto's plan, but she didn't want to be the reason it failed if she wasn't strong enough. _Get a grip, if you start thinking that way, you and he will fail! _

"ENTER!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata skipped the flourish of a doing a flip and went in feet first. Dipping into the icy water burned her skin the way she expected molten lava to burn. Every muscle in her body cramped, threatening to force precious air from her lungs. _Get on top! Go!_

She commanded her limbs clumsily, like moving arms and legs made of ice. Nevertheless, she made it to the surface, taking a massive gulp of air. Her head was foggy; she had something she was supposed to do. What was it? _ChojiChojiChoji!_

She saw the other boy's mass, and flopped her arms through the water, making great splashes of bubbles. It felt liked she'd swam a hundred meters, but it probably was only five. She reached Choji and put her arms around his considerable mass. Another frigid set of hands set on her right shoulder, Sakura's. To her left, Naruto pressed against her. Soon, Shikamaru joined the group hug.

"Kick just enough…" Naruto panted, "to stay afloat."

"Clock's running…" Hinata moaned through agony. "Four minutes."

"R-remember…the rules… we-we have to get out without help from the lifeguards!" Shikamaru gasped.

"Can-can't do it… so…. So cold!" Sakura screeched.

"When we break," Naruto struggled to keep air in his lungs, "backstroke to the edge! Choji, we get you out first!"

"Why me?" Choji shivered.

"Because… once you're out, we'll form a chain, and get everyone out! We need you to anchor!" Naruto replied.

"Al-almost time!" Hinata had to shout to get enough sound out. "Thirty seconds!" She wasn't sure if the huddle had really helped, but at least it was something better than struggling to stay afloat solo.

"EXTRACT!" Kakashi shouted to them. Hinata checked the clock to be sure it was no trick; it wasn't.

"Break!" Naruto squeaked. The group separated, and their plan fell apart. Sakura made for the edge fast as she could, Shikamaru wasn't too far behind her. Hinata began to take off when she noticed Naruto and Choji weren't with her.

A quick scan with her eyes revealed Choji struggling to stay up, and Naruto struggling to keep the larger boy from foundering. "Shikamaru! Sakura!" she squealed as she swam back toward the struggling pair. She could hear a loud splash in the background, but she didn't wait to see who had jumped back in.

Hinata swam up to Choji's left. "C-c-c-cold, so…soooo cold!" Choji slurred his speech. She took his arm. "Don't worry, keep kicking," she heard Naruto's voice, weak but determined.

Sheer agony tortured Hinata as she struggled to propel herself and half of Choji forward. Her head was swimming, her body ached like glass breaking all over, and she could only hope they were swimming the correct direction. There was some exchanged between Naruto and Shikamaru, but it was lost to the sound of her heart beating in her skull.

_Keep kicking, don't fail him now!_ Hinata could feel herself reaching inside for every ounce of strength she had. A tiny flicker of energy pulsed through her, and her legs began to move again with some level of conviction.

The hard concrete edge greeted her like the side of an iceberg – slick and offering a taunting of safety. "Shikamaru, get up and help us lift!" Naruto groaned as he scraped his right arm gripping onto the rougher concrete pool deck. Hinata, too reached up, cold air on her arm evaporating away water, stealing precious heat. Sakura, too, joined in the struggle. With a great push, Choji was up and out, knocking over Sakura and Shikamaru. _Dammit!_

She felt her energy rapidly bleeding out. She had to get out now! She managed to get one arm and leg up on the deck, but she slipped back in, scraping skin hard enough to draw blood. The water around her danced with tiny rivulets of crimson. Another unfriendly sound came her way, the splashing of the lifeguards approaching. _Oh no, Naruto!_ The thought of him failing because of her stung every bit as bad as the scratches on her arm and leg.

"Hinata, take my hand! Shimmy yourself to the edge again. She again tried to get up and over; this time a cold chuck of flesh wrapped around her arm and another around her waist. "Push on three! One, two, THREE!"

She pushed off the water as Naruto pulled with all his might. Hinata barely registered the slap of her body of his or the grinding sensation of the rough pool deck. When she finally took in her surroundings, she realized all of them had made it on deck. There was no sense of triumph or anything. She simply felt numb all over.

Something soft and warm came over her shoulders, a medical-nin had wrapped her in a warm towel. Panic gripped her, "WAIT!" she screamed.

"It's all right, you're on the deck, and that means passing," the medic's voice assured her. The other medics soon took them to a heated room, laying them on exam tables covered warm blankets as the medics checked them over.

The gentle sound of muffled clapping broke through the dissonant drone of the medics doing their work. Hinata strained to look toward the room's entrance. "I must say, I was truly worried for a moment, but it seems you all did pay attention to the survival guide!" Kakashi beamed as he approached.

"You mean we passed?" Naruto squeaked.

"You passed, all of you!" "Still," Kakashi paused, lamenting, "I would have hoped at least one other group would have thought to pull together."

"Th-that's why you made us go last?" Hinata spoke through chattering teeth.

"Partially, but I also had to make sure the water would be cold enough to test how truly well wonder boy had been paying attention," Kakashi stared at Naruto. "I'm glad you didn't disappoint! Now get warmed up and rested!"

Hinata laid her head back on the table, feeling exhausted in a way she never knew possible. Everything hurt, and her skin tingled and burned as blood rushed back to the surface. Only now did she feel the sting of where she'd skinned herself on the deck. Much to her surprise, the scrapes were already closed, even fading in a few spots. _Kyuubi's chakra. _

"We did it," a strained voice called from her left. She turned her head to see Naruto smiling weakly toward the ceiling. "We're going to pass!" he said excitedly for someone suffering moderate hypothermia. Naruto flopped his head to look at her. "Thank you," he rasped.

Hinata almost cried from the euphoria of him thanking her. "That's," she coughed, "what friends are for!" He laughed, she laughed. They were going to graduate Friday. She was sure of it now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_DING DONG!_ The sound of the doorbell pierced the already paper-thin veil of sleep for Lord Minato. He opened eyes coated in gunk and scratchy from being up too late with too much caffeine. "Dammit!" he hissed as he rolled over.

_DING DONG!_ Minato rolled out of bed, leaving the pleasant cocoon of warmth provided by both blankets and his wife's body. "Baby, don't go!" Kushina yawned as she sprawled out over the spot where he had been.

Minato stared at the alarm clock, 0243. Only one of two situations would lead to someone calling at this ungodly hour of the early morning: an emergency, or Jiraiya had returned to town on a bender and needed to sleep it off. Jiraiya would have sent a postcard if he'd been anywhere nearby. Minato, exercising an instinct learned as a young shinobi, promptly went in search of clothing. He was already dressed in a green sweat suit and halfway down the stairs when the bell began ringing frantically. _DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!_

"Goddammit I'm coming already, jeez!" He shouted, surprised the noise hadn't woken Naruto up. His son had been acting strangely when Minato got home late from work – the product of having angry parents complaining to the Hokage that Kakashi was going to cause their child to not graduate with their friends in the morning. While Minato had not fully approved of the test, he also couldn't believe that so many parents, some former or current shinobi, were throwing such a massive fit about a test the students clearly had not prepared for. In the field, not being prepared meant getting killed more often than not.

As he reached the front door, what Minato saw, or rather didn't seen, froze him solid. Naruto's shoes were gone. _Impossible, why would he sneak out?_ Panic gripped Minato's heart like a demon as he opened the door, half expecting to see the Konoha Military Police carrying Naruto home after a prank gone wrong. Instead, it was Itachi.

"Lord Hokage, we have an emergency!" Itachi struggled to keep his voice down, "There is a hostage situation, and Naruto is involved."

"Someone's taken Naruto! How?" Minato wracked his brain for any sign that someone had broken into the house or otherwise lured Naruto out.

"Not quite," Itachi paused, measuring his words, "it's damn complicated. Kakashi is already debriefing Naruto."

"If Naruto isn't a hostage, then who is?"

"Iruka is, as is Tsubaki," Itachi bowed his head.

"Iruku? Tsubaki?" Minato asked, as he stumbled down his home's front steps, feeling even more confused, "Who's the hostage-taker?!" He began running alongside Itachi.

"Mizuki is," Itachi sounded grim.

When they arrived at the Academy, a group of Konoha Military Police had already formed a perimeter around one of the outbuildings. Under a nearby tree with a simple wooden swing, sat Kakashi and Naruto.

Both rose and bowed grimly, "Father," Naruto's voice strained.

"Son," Minato replied, unsure what to feel. "Do you mind telling me what the hell happened?"

"Mizuki approached me after my last final, said he had a special final exam that I had to pass in order to graduate in the morning!"

"Which was?"

"I was to break into to the Academy archives and steal the Scroll of Seals. I then would have one hour to master any technique from the scroll in order to pass!"

Minato blew out a deep breath. Naruto looked terrified; although, Minato was unsure if his boy was scared that he wouldn't graduate or if he'd be in trouble for what he got involved in. "And you believed him?"

"I'm afraid I may be to blame for this," Kakashi spoke, voice deep with regret.

"Explain," Minato commanded.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "I told Naruto he'd be assigned one more mission required to graduate. There really wasn't - I told it to him so he wouldn't pull any last-minute pranks prior to the ceremony." _Makes perfect sense!_

"Let me guess," Minato turned to his son, "You thought that Mizuki was the one issuing the mission?"

"He even said this was per Kakashi's orders!" Naruto lamented, "I had no reason to doubt him!"

Minato ran the scenario in his head, looking for any flaw in Naruto's logic. He could find none. Had Jiraiya gone rogue and given the order to him as a genin, Minato would have faithfully executed those orders. For that matter, he would have expected his own students, Rin, Kakashi, and Obito to follow his orders without hesitation. _Dammit! Mizuki used our own command structure against us!_ The sound of Naruto sobbing brought Minato back to the moment at hand. "Son," he spoke softly, "there's no need to cry; you're not facing arrest. You've been duped but that's not a crime, given the circumstances!"

"Dad!" Naruto cried, "It's my fault that Iruka Sensei is in there!" Naruto was nearly hysterical. Iruka had been a mentor and almost older brother to Naruto the way Kakashi was almost an uncle. Both men had worked tirelessly to get Naruto ready for finals weeks, an event that had filled Naruto with dread for almost a full year when it was first announced. "When I stole the scroll, the guards chased me! I got away and started learning the scroll. Iruka found me and convinced me it wasn't any mission Kakashi would have given! That was when Mizuki attacked!" Naruto buried his face in his hands, "Iruka told me to run, and not let the scroll fall into the wrong hands! I ran for Uncle Kakashi, and he called the MPs!"

It took a bit to soak it all into his groggy mind, but Minato didn't like where all of this was heading. "What is the situation in there?"

"He has Iruka in chains and sealed; so, no chance of self-rescue. Tsubaki is assumed to be the same. He's been steadily torturing Iruka, cutting him bit by bit, since the stand-off started," Itachi explained.

_My god! _"What are his demands? Why aren't we trying to storm the building?" Minato asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Mizuki has explosive tags planted throughout the house's entry points," Itachi explained, "and we can confirm several on Iruka." Itachi rubbed his chin, "We speculate the other hostage is rigged similarly. As for what he wants –"

"He wants me, Dad! Me and the scroll!" Naruto interrupted.

Shocked, Minato turned to his son and then to Itachi. "It's true, sir," Itachi confirmed, "He's demanding Naruto, the scroll, and clear access to the village gate within the hour; otherwise, he'll blow the building and the hostages!"

"And what are we doing?" Minato checked his watch, there were only seven minutes left.

"We're trying to talk him down, to no avail thus far. We have fast entry teams, but we can't get close without tripping the tags!" Itachi ran his fingers through his silk-black hair. "He claims if we try any major chakra techniques too close by, the tags will trip.

"So, what the hell are we going to do!" Minato fumed at the unwinnable scenario before them.

"Dad, let me go in!" Naruto said.

"Absolutely not!" Minato replied, "If he gets his hands on you or the scroll countless lives are in danger!" By now Naruto knew how dangerous Kurama could be. Admirable as trading himself for his teacher, he'd hoped his son would have realized it wouldn't be a fair trade, if there was one.

"Dad, I can get them out, no loss of life!" Naruto replied.

Vinegar burned in Minato's mouth, "How! Please explain, oh great one!" He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Naruto, but this was not the place for a child to be, especially being that his teacher was probably five minutes from being a charred husk.

Naruto gestured with his hands, and Minato froze still. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, neither could Itachi or Kakashi. All three men could only stand with their mouths hanging open. "I've got a plan," Naruto said. _I'll be damned, this could work!_

* * *

Despite knowing his plan would work, Naruto felt his heart pounding in his chest. The life of his friend and teacher, the man who had saved him from flunking out of the Academy, was hanging in the balance. If he even screwed up even slightly, Iruka and he would both be dead. Ideally, he would find a way to save Mizuki and Tsubaki as well – especially Tsubaki. As far as Naruto could tell, Mizuki's fiancé had nothing to do with the attempt to steal the scroll of seals.

The gravel path to the building crunched under his feet ominously; it was the only sound other than his heart thundering away at his ribs. Itachi had pulled back the MPs surrounding the building. The night became still, with a tension like it was holding its breath. Naruto felt that same tension in his stomach as the building grew larger and larger – he had to pee.

"All right, Mizuki!" Naruto heard his voice crack, sounding anything but confident, "You win! Hand out the hostages and I'll hand over the scroll and myself!" For a long minute, there was no reaction, no movement, and no sound coming from the house. Naruto wished for any sound to cut the tension. _Be careful what you wish for._

A loud sound of yelling came from inside the building, it sounded deep. Naruto guessed it was Iruka. There was also soft crying. It made sense it was Tsubaki. Finally, a sinister, mocking voice came from inside the building, "You hear that, Mister Uzimaki!" Mizuku always called him that when trying to stress him out. "That is the sound of your teacher with three broken ribs!" Mizuki laughed, taunting him. "Any funny business, and I'll break three more!"

"I'm approaching the building with the scroll!" he shouted. "Don't hurt him! I'm unarmed!" Naruto lied. Despite his youthful naivety, Naruto did not for a moment expect Mizuki to be good for his word – Itachi had one of the medics tape two shuriken to Naruto's upper back and a Kunai across his lower back. The weapons were all in easy reach at a moment's notice. Despite his anger toward Mizuki, Naruto prayed he wouldn't have to use any of them.

"Hold the scroll out in front of you!" Mizuki yelled. "The door is unlatched. Keep the scroll in front of you as you enter!"

Naruto did as he was told, watching the shadows along the side of the building moving. He'd have to move quick once inside. "I'm entering!" Just past the threshold, a kunai stuck in his throat, pressing against his skin. Naruto's breathing increased rapidly. Mizuki came into view from the shadows. The man's once dignified look had become sinister, his grin venomous, and his eyes bloodshot red. "Take the scroll," Naruto said.

Mizuki snatched the large scroll and its container from his hands, and Naruto felt his heart speed incredibly quicker. _If he inspects it beyond a simple visual, we're screwed!_ "Where is Iruka!" Naruto shouted, trying to keep Mizuki fixated on him and not on the scroll.

Mizuki laughed, pointing to a room just off the entryway. There Naruto could see Iruka tied to a chair – cut up and shirtless, but still breathing. Between the amount of blood and bruises covering the instructor's body, Naruto guessed Iruka didn't have long if he didn't get to a hospital soon. Next to Iruka, Tsubaki sat tied up and gagged. Her face was coated in tears and blood spatter. _Dear God!_

Naruto felt the figures outside take their places. He'd need to distract Mizuki just a bit longer. He concentrated, thinking of any way to stretch this out. "You have what you want, let them go!"

"You're right," Mizuki grinned wildly, "I now also have the Hokage's son and the Scroll of Seals!" Mizuki laughed; Naruto knew he meant to go back of his deal all along.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, "We had a deal!"

"Just like the deal we had with graduation!" Mizuki looked viperish. "Tell me," he added acidly, "did you ever learn anything from this?" Mizuki wielded a shadow clone's duplicate of the scroll. The second he opened it; the thing would disperse in a puff of smoke.

Naruto finally curled his lips into a grin. "I learned this," Naruto made the proper hand seal that he'd been working on with his friend, Konohamaru, for practice in class. The transformation jutsu turned Naruto from a short kid to blonde centerfold model, nude save for the puff of smoke covering the strictly female parts. Deciding to have fun with it, Naruto blew Mizuki a kiss.

The effect was instantaneous and as desired. He could hear from the corner of his hearing muffled gasps coming from the observation post outside. More importantly, Mizuki dropped the scroll as a steady stream of blood ran down his nose. Shocked, Mizuki hadn't noticed the scroll dissolve as in struck the floor. _NOW!_

The army of shadow clones he summoned before approaching the house burst through the door. Like a tsunami, they swept through the entry way, a dozen swarming Mizuki and several dozen more racing toward Iruka and Tsubaki. With the efficiency of army ants, the clones swept Iruka, Tsubaki, and Mizuki outside – not a moment too soon. The cracking sound of explosive tags beginning to detonate hit Naruto with a wave of adrenaline.

He didn't remember getting outside, much less how far he got before the blast wave knocked him on the ground. When Naruto looked up, dust and smoke filled the air like a dense, swirling fog. There was yelling, but it sounded far away. Two meters ahead of him, he saw the scroll where his shadow clone waiting outside had dropped it. The blast wave must have hit harder than he though; all of his shadow clones were gone now.

From the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Angry, lumbering movement carried a giant toward the scroll. _Mizuki!_ Naruto willed his legs and arms to carry him toward the scroll, and he collided body-on-body with Mizuki, knocking him away from the scroll.

"You little bastard!" Mizuki placed a backhanded fist into Naruto's right eye, sending him stumbling. "You're the reason this village has gone to shit! You and that bitch who married the Hokage!"

Red, seething anger consumed Naruto, "NO ONE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MOM!" Something in Naruto snapped, and he pulled the kunai from his lower back. Mizuki was easily twice his height, and maybe more than double Naruto's weight, but it didn't matter. He had duped him, threatened his teacher, and insulted his mother. The animal stirring inside was thirsty for blood, and he had every desire to quench it.

Naruto surged forward, tackling Mizuki around the waist. Naruto's right shoulder burned as it made contact with firm muscle behind the man's solar plexus. Mizuki grunted, but far from defeated, kneed Naruto hard in the center mass, sending him backwards. Mizuki followed up, wrapping his hands around Naruto's neck, his thumbs crushing his windpipe.

The kunai was just out of reach, so Naruto did the next best thing, ramming his right thumb into Mizuki's left eye. The man recoiled, grip loosening, and Naruto got hold of the kunai. A quick slash across the man's face showered Naruto in blood. Mizuki screamed, and his hands withdrew instinctively to protect his face from further injury. Naruto got his legs out from under his attacker, and he kicked Mizuki with everything he had right in the baby-maker.

Mizuki's eyes rolled back, and all color drained from his face. Naruto vaulted to his feet, not waiting for Mizuki to recover. Naruto spun a reverse roundhouse kick into Mizuki's right eye, and he followed with a right cross punch to the man's nose, a sickly crunch followed as Mizuki folded like a sack for potatoes.

The Kunai in Naruto's right hand was still cold, thirsty for hot liquid to satiate its thirst. He brought the blade up and began driving it down in an arc with would put it in his now helpless opponent' chest. A sudden divine intervention stopped the blade mid-swing. "I'd prefer you'd wait until you're a genin before adding any kills to you record," his father's voice was firm but not harsh. Naruto let go of the kunai, letting it drop to the ground. Military police began restraining Mizuki. Naruto also saw medics working of Iruka! "Iruka!" he yelled.

"He'll be fine, just let them work!" Minato restrained his son from running to his teacher's side. "Now then," Minato knelt next to his son, "let's get you taken care of!"

At first, Naruto didn't know what dad was taking about. However, as the adrenaline surge of battle wore off, Naruto began feeling the sting of where he'd rammed his right shoulder into Mizuki. The knuckles of his right hand burned, and his right eye throbbed – Naruto realizing that he was having trouble seeing through it. "This isn't going to scar, is it?" He asked concerned.

"Nah," his dad put an ice pack on Naruto's right eye, "The black eye will be gone in a few days." He rubbed some healing ointment on Naruto's right hand, especially where the knuckles were starting to swell. The ointment stank like old socks as his father applied it to the front of Naruto's neck. "He got you pretty good!"

"Dad," Naruto choked nervously, "you're taking this awfully well for someone who is about to disqualify his son from graduation tomorrow."

"Why would I do something like that?" Dad asked, amused.

"I stole the Scroll of Seals," he whined.

"Only after you were tricked into stealing it by an instructor that provided fake orders," Dad replied.

Naruto curled his eyebrows, "So, you're not angry?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I'm angry," Dad smile, "angry that I had to roll out of bed at this ungodly hour, angry that one of my instructors decided to betray his village, and angry that my son's graduation photo will include one serious black eye!"

"You mean… I'm going to graduate!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Just don't take any more missions between then and now, Naruto," Dad ruffled Naruto's hair. Dad stood up, "Now come on, I'd like to get some sleep before the sun comes up!"

As dad walked away, Naruto stood watching his dad walk away. _I'm going to graduate!_ "I'm going to Graduate!" Naruto shouted to the early morning dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The First Lady of the Village Hidden had few official duties. Kushina savored this one every year: issuing forehead guards to the newly graduated shinobi. Wearing formal regalia, the same she wore to Minato's inauguration, felt odd. Kushina at times barely felt like a shinobi. While she was starting to manipulate chakra again, almost any of the students here could probably outshine her. _Someday, you'll be back to where you were. Just you wait!_

She stood up to the podium. "Good morning aspiring shinobi," Kushina called into the microphone, "Today you all stand here as many of your parents and older siblings have before you. Everyone here this morning has endured the trials and tribulations of the Academy, and now you are ready to take the next step on your journey to being a ninja!"

A wave of hollers rose from the crowd and the assembled students. "More importantly," Kushina resumed, "You have begun to form the bonds of friendships that will last a lifetime and beyond. And while we have all trained as warriors, it is our love for each other and our village that defines what we do. Remember when you are in the field, this village will always be with you, no matter where you go!" Another round of cheers. "And without further delay, I shall turn the ceremony over to the Fourth Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze!"

A huge round of cheers erupted as Kushina stepped away from the podium. Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Akemi Hyūga stood beside the table with the forehead protectors. Iruka sat in a wheelchair. His injuries had been severe, but he insisted on being here. Tsunade has specially brought Iruka from the hospital to see his students graduate.

"As I call your name, please proceed across the stage and receive your forehead protector – your badge of office!" Minato called out. He proceeded through the names alphabetically, taking special mention of anyone who was graduating with honors or with any special awards. "Hinata Hyūga, graduating with high honors," he called out.

Hinata, like the rest of the students, wore her mission gear – midnight blue field uniform with a bulky jacket. Unlike some girls of her class, Hinata was extremely body conscious. She approached, exchanged bows with Minato, and she was wrapped in Akemi's embrace. Kushina and Iruka also hugged Hinata. "Congratulations, Hinata," Kushuna tied the protector around Hianta's head.

"Thank you, Aunt Kushina!" Hinata embraced her one more time before leaving for her seat.

The names resumed until Minato called out "Sasuke Uchiha, graduating with high honors!" Sasuke wore mostly black with a dark blue vest. The young boy bowed to Minato and strut his way to the table. Kushina never had a good read on the boy: swaggering, melancholic, and self-assured. He appeared a boy playing at being a man, having never had a strong male role-model around enough. "Congratulations, Sasuke!" Kushina said, handing the boy's protector to Itatchi. "Your brother requested the honor."

Itachi approached his brother, tying the forehead protector in place. "I'm proud of you, little brother," Itachi ruffled the boy's dark black hair. "Now go on, we'll celebrate together afterward!"

As a brooding Sasuke walked off stage without a word, Minato called the name she'd been waiting for, "Naruto Uzimaki, graduating with honors and the headmaster's special achievement medal!" Naruto approached his father. Naruto wore his orange training suit, complete with a few quick patch jobs after what had happened last night. Around his neck, a red ribbon with a silver medallion was strung. Naruto bowed to his father; Minato promptly wrapped Naruto in a hug for several long moments before releasing him.

Naruto ran over to the table; Kushina hugging him tightly. Tears of joy threatened to overwhelm her. "Congratulations, my son!" she cried gently as she tied the forehead protector around Naruto's head. "You've earned it!" She kissed Naruto on the cheek before she released him, and he bowed, tears also in his eyes, "Thank you!"

"Don't get all misty eyed on me, mister," Iruka joked as Naruto walked over and hugged him. "Ahh, Naruto!" Iruka cried, "You're going to break my other ribs!"

"Don't expect a kiss from me," Kakashi laughed as Naruto let go of Iruka and ran to his uncle for a hug. The excitement over, Naruto returned to his seat. Kushina couldn't wait for the ceremony to end as Minato called out more names; she was looking forward to having lunch at Ichiraku's with her newly graduated son.

After the last name was called, Minato began his short closing remarks. However, Kushina didn't hear a word of them as her eyes trained on a figure standing at the back of the crowd, a man she hadn't seen in years. Her heart stood still as she recognized the man's bulk, mostly muscle, and his spikey grey hair. The man gave a wicked grin, a slight wave, and a mock salute. He also blew a kiss toward the stage, causing Minato to briefly pause his speech to stifle a laugh. From the corner of her eye, Kushina could see Tsunade's cheeks turn pink. _Jiraiya is back!_

* * *

"Everyone line up and stand near your sensei when your name is called!" Kakashi called out from the stage. The assignment of teams was normally a big deal for freshly graduated shinobi. However, Hinata felt anything but excitement. Teams would become essentially family. She would see them every day, train with them, go on missions with them. She would form a friendship with her team that would last a lifetime.

Gray waves of disappointment washed over her at the thought. Like the time she had looked at her birthday presents with her Byakugan a few years ago, she had spoiled this big moment not once, but twice. Kakashi had the list in his pocket during the ceremony, and she had read it while using her Byakugan while walking up to the stage. She knew what team everyone would be on before anyone else; she also knew that Naruto wouldn't be on her team.

She looked over at Naruto; he was still beaming with a brilliant smile despite the black eye. He hadn't told her the whole story, but she had a feeling whatever caused it was the reason he had the Headmaster's Medal around his neck. While she was happy for him, her heart sank. She would miss training with him daily, much the way she'd miss after-school reading class with him. Hinata knew the odds were against her getting on the same team with Naruto with dozens of classmates and only three members per team. She had prepared for this for some time. She liked Kiba and Shino, her teammates on Team Eight, and Sensei Kurenei was a sweet woman and capable instructor.

"Team Seven, led by me, step forward when called!" Kakashi called aloud. _It's not like you won't see him; it just won't be as much!_ She didn't know why she felt so apprehensive at the split. Maybe it was the fact that they'd been friends since she could remember, or maybe it was that she always felt stronger when he was near. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura walked to her spot in front of Kakashi. She wore a traditional red top and khaki capris. "Naruto Uzimaki!"

"Good luck, Hinata!" Naruto patted her on the back as he walked away. Right now, she wished she could rush the stage and change the list before Kakashi read Sasuke Uchiha's name.

"And Hinata Hyūga!" _Wait, what!?_ Hinata shot wide open. She had heard of having an auditory hallucination, but this took the cinnamon roll. "Hinata," Kiba said, "you'd better get up there; your boyfriend might think you've got cold feet!" Kiba gave a solid laugh.

The reference to Naruto as a boyfriend made her cheeks turn red. Hinata slowly stumbled toward the stage in front of Kakashi, still not believing the situation. _This has to be a dream! No way, you saw the list yourself!_ As she approached, she activated her Byakugan, seeing the writing on the page. Team Seven and Team Eight had names crossed out and other names written in.

"Team Eight! Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuku, and Sasuke Uchiha!" The three boys stepped in front of Kurenei. Things still didn't make sense. She was supposed to be on that team over there, and Sasuke was supposed to be here. _A dream, this has to be a dream!_

"Hinata, you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I-I think so," she stammered.

"This totally blows," Sakura huffed, "I was hoping to be on Sasuke's team; instead I'm stuck with this loser," Sakura pointed a thumb at Naruto.

"Loser?" Naruto spoke with mock-offense, "Just remember," he held out the medal on his neck, "you don't get this because you're a loser!" He was about to say something else, when he paused, looking at Hinata. "Hinata, are you not feeling well?" He put a hand on her forehead.

Hinata shook from where his hand made contact, and she could feel herself turning red. _Get a grip!_ "No-no," she stammered, "I-I'm fine, really, Naruto!" She took his hand and slid it off her forehead. For a moment she froze, realizing she was holding his hand. She let his hand go and pulled her arm back rapidly, as did he. "I'm fine, really," she said nervously, "just a bit in shock! I though for sure I'd be on another team!"

"After a few weeks of his antics, you'll wish you were on another team!" Sakura laughed. "But seriously, welcome to Team Seven!" Sakura patted her on the arm.

After team assignment was over, Kakashi informed them to be at training area three at 0600 tomorrow morning. The team would be facing its test to officially become genin-ranked ninja immediately. _Barely twenty-four hours out of the academy; I guess this is the real thing!_

He dismissed them, and Naruto and Sakura ran off toward their families. Hinata stayed near Kakashi for a moment. "Something on your mind, Hinata?" he asked.

"K-Kakashi… I," stumbled, tapping her fingers together, "I thought…"

"You thought you were going to be on another team?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because, you were until about an hour ago," he told her. "I didn't even have time to change my notes until just now."

"What changed?"

"Lord Minato and I discussed some security issues this morning after a bizarre incident last night," Kakashi stretched his neck nervously, "Your Jonin-Sensei would have to know you were a jinchuriki for safety reasons," he explained. "After the incident last night, we figured the fewer people who know about it, the better. So, we decided it was best if we keep you and Naruto on the same team—my team."

"Kakashi," she asked nervously, "what happened last night?" She tapped her fingers several times before he answered.

"Mizuki, Naruto's former instructor, went rouge," he scanned the area for anyone listening, "He knew about Nine Tails, and he tried to take Naruto away. We think he was acting on outside orders from someone targeting Naruto and anyone carrying Nine-Tails."

She nodded, understanding the implication. "That's why we think it'd be best if no one else knew about the incident, or that you are also carrying Nine-Tails as well." Kakashi hunched down to her height, "That's why we have to keep this a secret, especially from your former classmates, including Sakura."

"My lips are sealed!" she nodded.

"Good," he smiled, "now go on and meet up with your family, Hinata! I'm sure they're dying to celebrate your graduation! Eat, drink, and be merry; but don't stay up too late! We have a long day at the training ground starting at 0600 tomorrow morning!"

As Kakashi walked away, Hinata felt a pang of disappointment. Father, her Uncle Hizashi, and Cousin Neji had been called on clan business and had missed the ceremony. While having Mom present was something, Hinata couldn't help but be jealous of Naruto. Deep down, she wished she was going to celebrate with his family and not just her and Mom. With the exception of the short moment before the water survival final, things had been getting tense at home. Hanabi had gone from her sweet little sister to withdrawn and cold since starting the academy. The clan elders were increasingly indifferent if not outright cold to her, the clan heir. And then there was father. Ever since Mom had been diagnosed with cancer, his hair was greying, and lines of worry were chiseling into his face. When Mom was sick, he had all but quit training her, and after Mom recovered, he never resumed her training the way he had before.

If it wasn't for Naruto and his family, she would have been sent back to the academy for remedial training instead of graduating today. Deep in her heart, she knew something bad was coming. Standing here at the now mostly deserted graduation field, she felt alone and uncertain as ever. She knew only one thing for certain: she would be at the training ground at 0600 and Naruto would be there. _As long as I have that, everything will be fine!_

* * *

Minato waited for the crowd to disperse before vaulting off stage toward Jiraiya. He hadn't seen his master since shortly after Naruto's birth. "Jiraiya!" he shouted as he sprinted across the field.

He wrapped his arms around the man who had taught him to be a ninja. "Easy, son!" Jiraiya chuckled, "the ladies might think I'm spoken for!"

"Grandpa!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto had only seen Jiraiya in photos and read the traveling ninja's postcards from faraway lands – this was the first time he'd seen him in person. Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's waist.

"Oh my!" Jiraiya laughed excitedly, "he's getting so big, what have you been feeding him!"

"I promise it's more than just salt ramen!" Kushina laughed as she joined the group hug. She gave Jiraiya a gentle peck on the cheek, "It's so good to see you, old man!"

"Age is just a state of mind," Jiraiya grinned. "And it's great to see you too, Kushina, looking good!"

"Jiraiya…" Minato recognized the haunted voice of Tsunade.

"Hello, gorgeous. Long time, no see," Jiraiya smiled crookedly to his old teammate.

"It's… good to see you, Jiraiya…" Tsunade's cheeks turned pink. Minato couldn't tell if it was embarrassment, regret, or some other strange mix of emotion, "I have to go… Iruka needs to be taken back to the hospital." She turned and began walking away, but she paused, "It's good to see you Jiraiya," she said over her shoulder before she left.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Adult stuff, kiddo," Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Now how about you and Mom get to Ichiraku's and Jiraiya and I will meet you there in a little bit, okay?"

Kushina and Naruto beamed, "Believe it!" Both of them took off.

Minato turned to look back at his friend and mentor. "I see married life is still treating you well," Jiraiya winked.

"Very well, you should try it sometime," Minato quipped.

Jiraiya laughed, "Me? Married? That's hysterical, Lord Fourth!"

"Still holding a torch for the one that got away?" Minato rubbed his chin. "That _is_ why you play around so much, isn't it?" Minato as a boy had always wondered why his master, the perverted sage, tried his best to have a different woman in his bed every night. Minato loved Jiraiya as a father, and Jiraiya loved him like the son he'd never have. However, that didn't mean he always approved of his master.

"That's easy for you to say," Jiraiya crossed his arms and mock scowled, "For you, the one never got away!"

"Did you ever try talking with her and not ogling her?"

"Kid, let me tell ya, I've been after her since you were nothing but an argument your parents decided to make up over," Jiraiya chuckled. "Believe it or not, I did come here on important business, not just for my personal pleasure."

"I thought so," Minato sighed, "It must be pretty damn important then."

"I know about Orochimaru and what happened with Danzo," Jiraiya stared at the ground, "Damn shame about Danzo."

"Mizuki did something similar just last night," Minato explained. "Do you think Obito is involved?"

"To an extent, yes," Jiraiya ran his fingers through his hair, "but I don't think directly. Obito wouldn't work with some two-bit thug like Mizuki, and he'd as soon murder Danzo as work with him." Jiraiya paused, "Like many grand schemes, there are usually many smaller, personally motivated schemes weaved into the plotlines."

Minato nodded, "So, he is still out there?"

"Obito has been sighted, yes, but I have no idea what he's waiting for," Jiraiya said gravely. "Of course, there is more I need to tell you."

"Like what?" Minato curled his brow.

"For one, I know Naruto is turning twelve in a few days."

"And turning thirteen next year, I know."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin nervously, "You realize that seal won't last much longer. He's turning into a man, and he will soon have to face things as a man."

Minato nodded, "I know. I somehow always prayed this would never happen, but here we stand… and it's worse than that."

"Worse?" Jiraiya said, shocked.

"Kushina still can barely use chakra, and her seal is starting to fail. And Hinata's is failing even faster than the other two's."

"How is that possible?" Jiraiya tilted his head, "She's only carrying a quarter of it."

"I can only speculate," Minato began, "that someone with Uzimaki blood can better hold a tailed-beast better than anyone else… that and…"

"And?"

"And things have been rough for the Hyūga clan lately," Minato explained, "Akemi had a tricky fight with breast cancer, almost died. Hiashi, never a great man with kids, has been as hard-ass as ever, and…"

"And what?" Jiraiya asked sharply.

"Much of the clan disapproves of the fact that their heir has been training with my family and not theirs."

"They always were an arrogant and stubborn bunch, rightfully so in some cases," Jiraiya pinched the pressure point on the bridge of his nose against a headache, "almost as bad as the Uchiha Clan."

"Actually, they mellowed a lot since I did them a huge favor a few years ago – Danzo was planning on murdering them all."

"So that's what caused him to fall out of favor…" Jiraiya said in some level of realization.

"Back to the Hyūga Clan, though, I think the environment is getting toxic for Hinata. Most of the clan wants to replace her as heir, and I think her father is on the fence, too."

"All that stress is degrading the seal on Kyuubi faster than expected," Jiraiya shook his head. "By the way, he perked up, you're not trying to arrange a marriage between her and Naruto, are you?"

Minato was truly shocked. _That came out of nowhere!_ "What do you mean? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You and Kushina train her along side her son, you treat her like she's your daughter, and you make a last minute change to put her on the same team with Naruto… Wait a minute," Jiraiya tilted his chin mischievously, "You put him on a team with two girls…"

"He's not a player, like you, Jiraiya," Minato scolded the old man. "And as for the whole thing with Naruto and Hinata, I'll let them decide how that plays out. Treating her like a daughter is the least we can do considering we're the reason part of Nine-Tails is sealed in her. Besides," Minato extracted a set of bells from his pocket, "I think they're going to have their hands a bit full to worry about things like teenage romance." Minato smiled at the sight of the old bells. _If these things could talk, what would they say?_

"Uh huh," Jiraiya said tongue in cheek, "right."

Minato knew to let the subject drop. "Was there anything else, or are you finally getting hungry?" He asked as he put the test bells back in his pocket.

"One last thing, then Ichiraku's sounds amazing," Jiraiya reached around in his bag, reaching for something clearly buried. "Ah here it is!" He extracted a scroll.

"What's that?" Minato asked intently.

"It might be the answer to at least one of our prayers, but I'll need a medical-nin to make sense of it," Jiraiya paused, "It's a scroll chronicling a technique to repair damaged chakra nodes. I think, at least I hope, the technique it references is still in the archives."

Minato's heart skipped a few beats, "You think we could use it to help Kushina!"

"It's possible," Jiraiya raised a finger of caution, "I don't want to get your hopes up too soon," he sighed putting the scroll back, "The problem is the person I need to help me figure it out."

"Tsunade," Minato realized where the man's apprehension was coming from.

"Yup," Jiraiya confirmed, "the one and only."

"You know, she got over her fear of blood," Minato reminded him.

"I know, you told me about running to find her as Kushina lay dying in the Hospital the night Naruto was born," Jiraiya sighed, "I always knew my path would cross with hers again."

"You know, it's been long enough," Minato said, "Perhaps it's time to try rekindle the friendship."

"Heh," he laughed, "That will be the day!" Jiriaya sighed, "That would really be something…"

"Are you going to keep pining after her forever, trying to replace her night after night?"

"Forever," Jiraiya smiled, "Is a long time, my son."

"Speaking of," Minato asked, "How long are you staying this time?"

"I hadn't decided, why?"

"Jiraiya, as Hokage I don't have the time needed to train Naruto as he should be," Minato explained. "You're always so good with children, especially at that age!"

"Oh, fine, I'll stay and train him; you've twisted my arm," he chuckled deeply.

"You were planning on training him anyhow, weren't you?" Minato shot him a wry glance.

"Damn right, somebody's got to make sure the child of prophecy is ready for the big day!"

"You still believe that prophecy?"

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't have let him know about Nine-Tails." Jiraiya became grim, "Storm is coming."

"I felt it, too," Minato bowed his head, "I really wish he didn't have to face it."

"Kid, no more than I wanted you to go off to war. I've sent too many young men to their deaths only to never face my own." Jiraiya's frown morphed into a smile, "But enough sad shit! I'm hungry!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Naruto marked his target from overhead, trying to focus through the dizzy haze of hunger and exhaustion. Dad had insisted he eat a protein bar before leaving for the third training ground this morning. At first, Naruto thought it was dad being overbearing; however, after arriving, Naruto realized it was an act of mercy. Naruto had arrived with ten minutes to spare, Hinata five, and Sakura with only seconds to go.

The bell test had started immediately – no breakfast, no breaks, and no mercy. _"Good morning, Team Seven! Today's test is a test of skill and a test of wills!" _Naruto still heard Kakashi's greeting circling in his head. Kakashi had ordered them to drop their lunch boxes in the center of the training ground. Kakashi then informed them that the objective of the test was to seize one of the two bells he was carrying on his vest before sundown. They had three days to successfully complete the test to be promoted to genin. Anyone who hadn't seized a bell by that time would be sent back to the Academy. You were also forbidden to touch your lunch unless you'd seized a bell.

Of course, hunger wasn't the only opponent they were up against. Kakashi planned unique penalties for each of them for any failed attempt to seize a bell. If you failed and he managed to mark you with a penalty tag, you had to stop everything and pay the penalty before being allowed to resume the test. Naruto's penalty consisted of having to complete a math workbook page. Each question answered wrong meant ten pushups. Hinata had to read aloud a full chapter from a trashy romance novel; it was ten pushups every time she was too embarrassed to read a particular passage aloud. Sakura's punishment involved running with a pitcher from wherever she had been caught back to the river near the training ground's entrance. She then had to fill the pitcher and carry it back to where she had been penalized. Every minute she took over fifteen minutes was ten pushups. If the pitcher was less than three-quarters full, it was another ten, and if it was less than half, thirty.

Needless to say, they had great incentive to not screw up. Unfortunately, Naruto had just finished page fifteen in his workbook, taking extra caution to double-check his work. On page twelve he'd screwed up royally for a penalty of seventy pushups – a mistake he didn't repeat again. He knew Kakashi was trying to teach them lessons individually, and he was also trying to teach them a lesson as a group, but this was getting ridiculous. All three of them were exhausted and no closer to getting one of the bells.

_It has to work this time, I don't think any of us has any more energy!_ He nodded, signaling to his shadow clones – almost a dozen of them – to get in place around the clearing. He had tried a swarm tactic with a large number of clones earlier with near success, but physical and mental exhaustion now made it difficult to summon and coordinate even the handful he'd summoned.

Kakashi sat, reading from one of the trashy romance novels, laughing. Whether or not he knew Naruto was here and was taunting him, Naruto wasn't sure. He silently counted as he ticked off on his fingers, _three… two….one… GO!_

Naruto dropped from the branch holding him, gravity clutching him like a greedy thief. He immediately noticed something was wrong. _He's not reacting at all… oh SHIT!_ As Naruto and his clones converged, Kakashi dissolved in a puff of smoke. Thankfully, the clones had mostly broken his fall – they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Unfortunately, the book that Kakashi's shadow clone had been reading started to crackle. Naruto barely started to move away before the concussive blast threw him like a shuriken.

As Naruto flew through the air, he felt something slap him on the rump. He landed at the edge of the clearing. Kakashi was again in full view in the center of the clearing, and Naruto had a penalty tag stuck on the butt of his pants. _Could this get any worse!_

The sensation of being kicked in the back and crushed under the weight of another human answered his question. Sakura tripped over him in a full sprint and spilled the full contents of the pitcher over both of them, turning the ground they were on into mud.

Kakashi walked up to them, picking up the empty pitcher. "Empty pitcher," he paused to check his watch, "and you're five minutes late! That's a hundred pushups!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura screeched.

"No, but I'll cut you a deal: if you can convince Naruto nicely, I'll let him split it half-and-half," Kakashi said.

"Naruto," Sakura gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Kyaa!" Hinata sprung from the edge of the clearing. Her Byakugan was fully activated and her chakra glowed purple in her hands as she attacked Kakashi. Much to Naruto's surprise, Kakashi dodged and blocked with real concern. Hinata swept at his ankles, and he barely got clear of her strike. She came at him aggressively, repeating palm strikes toward his abdomen. For the first time, Kakashi looked truly concerned as he met every strike with a block. Finally, he turned outward, letting her strike slip past him. As Hinata swung through nothingness, Kakashi slapped a penalty tag on her back with enough force to make her fall facedown on the ground.

"You almost had it, Hinata," he tossed down one of his novels, "but you'll have to do better," Kakashi said, staring straight at Naruto. _If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to tell me something._ "Naruto, Sakura," he barked, "that's fifty pushups each, a workbook page, and another trip to the river." Kakashi paused to stretch, "When you finish your penalties, that's exercise over for the day."

_Dammit!_ Naruto assumed pushup position and began pressing with his sore arms, as did Sakura. Hinata meanwhile stammered her way describing Lord Yamamoto's washboard abs and his polished wooden staff of pleasures. _Who the hell actually reads that crap?_ As Naruto pushed, he could clearly see poor Hinata turning red as the story got more and more descriptive. Thankfully, even Kakashi had his limits – the stories skipped the more salacious details in favor of cheesy euphemisms.

He was at pushup forty when Hinata started describing Lady Imagawa's blushing bosom as Lord Yamamoto's fingers began caressing her silky neck. Curiously, Naruto caught a glimpse of Kakashi's right eye growing wide, and the portions of his cheeks not covered by his mask were turning pink with blush. _He actually likes this stuff?!_ Indeed, Kakashi seemed momentarily stunned by the lead up to whatever came next that he hadn't noticed Hinata stammering in embarrassment, unable to read further.

Kakashi seemed to notice Naruto staring, "Hinata, ten pushups, then you can finish the chapter." He turned to Naruto, "And when you're done, please crack out page sixteen, Naruto!"

Not wanting additional crap thrown his way, Naruto pumped out the last ten pushups before pulling out his workbook. The sound of Hinata reading the stupid book, and the contents of said book, made it difficulty to concentrate. Nevertheless, everything added up when he double checked his arithmetic. Kakashi hadn't moved an inch from his spot as Naruto handed in the paper. Hinata, now hoarse from reading several chapters aloud, also turned in the book to Kakashi. Finally, Sakura ran approached, out of breath, full pitcher in hand. "Satisfactory," Kakashi said. "We'll meet here at 0600 tomorrow."

As Kakashi led the group back to the main gate of the village, no one spoke. Naruto's arms hung limply like rubber chew toys. Everything hurt, and he couldn't even raise his head to stare at either Hinata or Sakura. If he could clear his head and focus, he felt like he could see the way. But right now, tired, hungry, and hurting, all Naruto could think about was going home in shame – _not a genin today._

* * *

Kushina Uzimaki stood rigid upright in her old mission gear, a black jumpsuit with a dark-forest green vest, and her old forehead guard. Storing some of Naruto's old things, she had found it buried in mothballs. The suit beckoned to her, like it had been quietly waiting for her to find it. Much to her surprise, it still fit like a glove – the way it had the last time she took it off.

Her tenure as a jonin-sensei had been cut short by her pregnancy with Naruto. Prior to that, she had worn this outfit during the war. As she stood in her backyard, the family training ground, that distant time suddenly felt close again. Lord Third had made her sit most of the war out as a medical-nin, fearful of what might happen if she were captured. Nevertheless, battle found he when she was assisting the evacuation of a smaller village, only to be ambushed. She had saved her medical team that day; she had been the only member of the group still proficient in combat.

For moment, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Kushina stretched for a moment, and she launched herself into a kata – a prearranged battle form. The particular one she started as she lunged diagonally into a low block was known as the Maelstrom of Fire. Kushina rose from a kneeling block to an ostrich-neck strike. She reverse-kicked with her left as she leapt into a forward spinning roundhouse at the same target.

The moves were meant to mimic a battle with many opponents. She blocked, struck, and kicked in rhythm she had remembered since childhood. This was grandma Mito's favorite kata to watch her perform, and she had performed it at a tournament at the Fall Festival once. Of course, the kata was meant to be performed with a dazzling display of fire-release techniques – techniques buried in ability, but not in memory.

_Dammit, try!_ Kushina summoned her chakra, but it already felt off balance. When she had first taken on Nine-Tails as a Jinchuriki, the incredible magnification of her chakra made simple movements, even ones already mastered, difficult to control much that a child watering a garden would have trouble controlling a firehose. _You beat it once, do it again!_ Kushina felt her fingertips heating up as she focused through pain surging through her old wound.

She spun again, this time, her fingertips glowed. She made the hand gesture as she breathed in deep, drawing her hands close, expelling flames from her mouth into the tips of her fingers. At the moment, she was equal parts elated and exhausted. As a child, she could have done this in her sleep, but now it took everything she had and more just to maintain this.

_"Reunite us!"_ a voice called in her head.

"Kyuubi?!" she gasped, startled.

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

Kushina's concentration broke at the sound of Naruto's voice, and she dropped to one knee. As she dropped, the flames extinguished with her loss of concentration. "Naruto?" she turned to him, momentarily confused.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I found my old mission gear," she explained, "I just wanted a chance to be young like you again, I guess." She laughed. Kushina stared at her little shinobi: his orange outfit was covered in dirt, grass, and minor blood stains. Any other mother would be worried by such an appearance of her son. Anymore, this was business as usual. "How did the bell test go?"

"Fine," he said despondently. His arms hung limply at his sides, and his body slouched forward – a telltale sign Naruto had not become a genin today.

She sat in grass, her legs apart. "Sit with me, son," she patted the ground between her knees.

"I just want to go inside and rest, Mom, seriously," he whined.

_Time for some pressure._ "Son," she chirped, "do you really want to pout like this? I can call Hinata and Sakura over, and I can show them those nice baby pictures I kept of you!" Kushina smiled as Naruto began to sweat.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" his face turned red.

"I seem to remember that fine picture of you running around in your dad's Hokage headdress and nothing else!" she giggled and grinned as she patted the ground again. Naruto had actually been wearing his diaper for that photo, but he clearly didn't remember that as he rushed to plop himself down in front of his her. _I wonder if Akemi does the same to Hinata…_

She hugged her son, rocking him gently. Naruto moved like a ragdoll in her arms. She knew he had to be tired and had to be hurting from head to toe right now. "Let me show you a something I know they don't teach at the academy," she said, digging both thumbs in his overdeveloped trapezius muscles.

"Ouch! Ouch!" he protested.

"Relax, Naruto," she instructed as she kneaded his overly tense shoulders. He continued to squirm for a moment until he finally relaxed. "You are really tight," Kushina said as she pinned a muscle knot and stretched it back and forth a few times. "Bad day?"

"I got my ass kicked, Mom," he said ripe with defeat.

"Tell me about it," she said as she began stretching his hypertonic pec muscles on his left side. He gave a wince of protest, but he did tell her everything. "I see," she said. "Still," she paused to stretch him again, "I think you did well all things considered."

"Well?" Naruto sounded shocked, "Mom, we lost day one, not even close, any of us!"

"What did you learn today?" she asked.

"I learned that pushups suck, and so does math!"

"What did you _learn,_" she stressed her words, "Certainly you must have learned something about either yourself or the challenge!"

"I know the point of the test is to work together!" he replied

"Good!"

"But I don't know how!" Naruto whined, "We tried attacking all at one time, attacking in waves, and attacking solo! None of it worked!"

"Then you don't understand everything yet, that's not a crime," Kushina turned her attention back to his neck, trying to stretch him, to get him ready for another hard day in a few hours.

"But Mom, we only have two more days!"

"So, I reiterate, what did you learn about the test? You already know what he wants you to learn – to work together. Where did you fail?"

"I…" he paused, "Mom, why are you helping me with this? Isn't this kind of a…" he searched for the term, "…conflict or something?"

Kushina laughed, "I'm not a jonin-sensei anymore, Naruto. I'm your mom; every mom wants to see her son succeed." She stopped working on his shoulders, giving him a chance to move his neck and shoulders. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," he grunted as he moved his right shoulder around, "surprisingly yes."

"Happy to teach you more after dinner," she said. "Getting back to the test," she crossed her arms, "have you considered his method of penalties might be a clue to how to beat him?"

"I thought of it," a lightbulb when on in Naruto's eyes, "but getting the others to go along might be a problem."

"How so?" she tilted her head, curiously.

"I always thought a team worked together as equals… this would mean asking the other two to sacrifice," his voice dropped uncertainly.

"If it means the success of the whole group, that's called leading," Kushina corrected him, "and every team, no matter how big or small, needs a leader, even if unofficially. How do you think your father became Hokage? How do you think you'll become Hokage one day?"

"And here I thought it was his sense of humor and his good looks!" Jiraiya's voice called from the back gate.

She and Naruto laughed, "Come on in, Jiraiya!" she waved him in.

"I see my grandson has been for a roll in the dirt," he said as he walked through the gate, "let me guess, two bells on a moving target for three people?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked in wonderment.

"My sensei," Jiraiya paused, looking to the evening sky fondly reminiscing, "did the same to me, I did the test to Minato, and he did the same to Kakashi." Jiraiya smiled fondly, "And someday, you'll do the same for your students."

"But why only two bells?" Naruto asked, "it's so unfair!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Life isn't fair. That is why a ninja never gives up, especially when he fails!"

"Dad's motto," Naruto said.

"Who do you think taught him," Jiraiya winked. "Being that you are my grandson, and I'm the irresponsible grandfather," he grinned, "I'll let you know a little secret to winning the test." He gestured for Naruto to lean in. "Don't worry about being the one to get a bell; a true leader puts his team's needs ahead of his own; just as a Hokage puts the needs of the village ahead of his own."

"But if I fail and the others move on..." he said.

"We'll still be proud of you, even if you go back to the academy," Kushina reassured him. "As long as you did your best and learned from your mistakes, I'll always be proud to call you my son!" Kushina smiled.

"Hey sport," Jiraiya said, "not to break this up, but would you mind letting me talk to your mom alone for a minute?"

Kushina patted Naruto on the shoulders, "Get cleaned up for dinner, and we'll talk more later, son!" Naruto took off for the house, spring back in his step. "Thanks for helping out there Jiraiya."

"He already knows what he needs to do. It will make his birthday the best damn birthday when Kakashi makes him a genin tomorrow or the next day."

"So, what did you need from me," Kushina asked.

"I need your help," he looked nervous.

"With?"

"I need your help meeting with Tsunade," he blurted out.

"If you need help getting a date, I'm afraid I'm not the best person to consult," she laughed.

"I'm serious," Jiraiya chided her, "I found what I was looking for, but I need her help making sense of it!"

"And that is?" she asked.

"This," he showed her an ancient medical scroll.

It looked like it dated to the time of the founding of the village. The words on the scroll were archaic in script and dialect, but Kushina could make sense of it. "A technique for repairing a damaged chakra network…" she said curiously as she turned to Jiraiya; he nodded. "How sure are you that this works?"

"I'm not, but I came across several old records of it being done. Tsunade would be the only medical-nin capable of assessing how feasible it would be, but the possibility…"

"Having my chakra back in control…" Kushina felt euphoric just saying the words. "There is a catch?"

"I'm not sure how Nine-Tails would play into it, even with only a quarter of it," he crossed his arms. "Ideally, we'd finish transferring completely."

Kushina shook her head, "Naruto isn't ready, you know that."

"Who was talking about Naruto?" he asked grimly.

_Oh gods, he can't be serious!_ "She's only a child!"

"So were you."

"She's already been traumatized by having a quarter of it, she isn't ready for that kind of burden!" Kushina shouted.

"Neither were you." He nodded slowly.

"But her seal is already failing…"

"So is yours," he reminded her, "And I have a theory on that."

"Do tell!" Kushina shouted as she got to her feet, "how would you convince me to force that future on Hinata!"

"For one, she started it, if memory serves. For two, I know about the things going on at the Hyūga home – that's partially why it's failing so fast," he paused.

"And the other reason?" she asked, wrinkling her face.

"When you all broke Nine-Tails up, Naruto got all of the yin chakra, mostly negative energy with a small bit of positive. You and Hinata split the yang chakra, mostly positive energy, but a small touch of negative energy."

"What's your point?"

"Hinata absorbed the small bit of negative energy that came with the yang chakra, and you got all positive energy. If we reunite your part with hers, it might slow or stop the seal from degrading." Jiraiya explained.

"That's crazy!"

"Is it?" he asked, "how else can you explain why the positive yang chakra is breaking her seal so fast?"

Kushina tried in her head to explain it, but she had no way of explaining. Jiraiya's words made too much sense; she did not want to believe them. "Jiraiya, she'll never be free of it if we bond that much of Nine-Tails to her! It might kill her if she ever needs to give it to Naruto!" she cried.

"I know," he rocked back on his heels, "You know," he crossed his arms, looking at the ground, "There is an archaic translation of the scroll describing the child of prophecy. In the ancient form, it means 'children' of prophecy." He smiled, "It never said how many there would be."

"Jiraiya… she…" Kushina stumbled looking for words.

"Is going through too much right now? I agree parents need to give their children love so they turn out right," he stared at her intently, "not all children have one set of parents. Minato still views me as his father; Kakashi and Iruka view Naruto as the son neither will ever have…" Jiraiya paused, measuring his words, "… much as Hinata is the daughter you'll never have."

Kushina nodded. "I don't want her to come to any harm because of me."

"Kushina, shielding her from this would be detrimental to her, every bit as much as shielding Naruto from the reality of what he carries," he shrugged, "In the long run, it might be to here benefit."

"But Jiraiya," she reminded him, "Her parents would never go along with this, even if I could convince Tsunade."

Jiraiya shook his head, "In a day or two, that won't matter. A genin does not have to seek a parent's permission in matters of life and death. I have every confidence that she and my grandson will be genin in the next forty-eight hours."

Kushina struggled with the implications of what Jiraiya was suggesting. On one hand, he was right about everything; on the other hand, this felt incredibly self-serving. Just the thought of asking Hinata felt wrong. _Is there a right in any of this? If you continue to do nothing, her seal will fail by the time she's thirteen and yours about the same damn time!_ "I'll talk to Tsundade," she choked, "and see what I can do. But I'll wait until the bell test is over before talking to Hinata."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying thus far. For anyone reading at time of publication, my next update won't be until after Thanksgiving. I'll probably revert to updating just one time weekly at that point in order to keep up the quality of each chapter. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all continue to enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hinata Hyūga's voice cracked as she read aloud, "_Lord Yamamoto took Lady Imagawa in his arms. Porcelain white makeup disguised the flowering red lust in her cheeks but not in her wide, obsidian eyes as he slid back her kimono." _On day one, it had been embarrassing having to read this trash aloud. She had learned more about various euphemisms for sex and the naughty parts of the body than she'd cared to learn. While Kakashi had not forced her to read anything truly graphic, the oblique references had been stressful enough for someone bashful as she was. The stress of reading severely triggered her dyslexia. Each time she stumbled, got lost, or simply found herself too embarrassed to carry on; she had to pay a penalty of ten pushups. Yesterday, after pushup three hundred, Hinata stopped counting.

Out of the right rear quarter of her vision, Hinata spied Naruto approaching from behind Kakashi. "_Her pearl white body glowed in the pale moonlight!"_ Hinata raised her voice in a signal to Naruto that she was at the end of this passage. _I hope this stunt of his is worth it!_ She resumed, "_Lord Yamamoto lay back as she climbed atop him, admiring his waxwood staff…"_

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he burst forth from the bushes.

Much to Hinata's surprise, Kakashi did not react immediately, even to such an overtly announced attack. Her rapidly beating heart counted about seven beats before Kakashi's widely distracted right eye focused. About three more beats passed as Kakashi flung three shuriken toward Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto sprung from around the tree and made clumsily for the bells. As planned, he let himself get slapped with a penalty tag. ''Page twenty-five, Naruto!" Kakashi taunted him. "You're starting to make me worry, kiddo!" Kakashi turned to Hinata, "ten pushups, then you can leave the clearing."

Hinata's arms burned, and her hands ached as she pushed into cold, moist ground. Her hand slipped on a patch of moss that slid on the muddy ground, causing her to faceplant into the squishy ground. Nevertheless, she got back up and finished. _I hope this was worth it; I can't take much more of this!_ Hunger and physical exhaustion threatened to take her as she staggered away from the clearing to the agreed rendezvous point.

Her mind wandered in circles as she struggled to clear mud off her black uniform. Despite the chill in the air, she had ditched her jacket in favor of greater freedom of movement of her arms and the fact that she had almost overheated in it yesterday after doing so many pushups. Cousin Neji had been mildly sympathetic, at least offering a thin smile as she entered the compound yesterday. Father on the other hand, had been full of stony disappointment, berating her for not coming home a genin on day one. Hinata had no desire to go home tonight, knowing full well they wouldn't be coming home genin tonight, either.

She curled up on a fallen tree, a bulwark against the cold as much as her usual instinct to being scared. As much as she hated the bell test, she'd rather be out here in the field than at home – the place that was supposed to make her feel safe. "Sorry I'm late! I had to double check my work!" Naruto's voice at once startled her but made her feel safer. "Sakura is checking if part two of our little theory is correct right now."

"I hope so," she whispered with a sigh, "my arms can't take much more of this." She rubbed at over-used biceps and shoulder muscles. Her arms felt like rubber bands that had been overstretched before being thrown into a freezer.

"Let me help you with that," Naruto said as he rubbed his hands rapidly. He gestured toward her arms, "May I?"

She offered her right arm, and he began kneading the muscles like bread dough, "Ahh-ahh!" she moaned from discomfort. There was something else. His warm hands caused electricity to pulsate down her spine, and goosebumps erupted along her forearms. The rush of excitement was the same as performing an exceptionally difficult gymnastic maneuver or one of the times she'd managed to best Neji in a sparing match.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I know it can feel a bit unpleasant, but it will feel better when I'm done." He continued to work, stretching her arms and working her shoulders like he was trying to reform them out of clay. Hinata felt dizzy, about ready to faint, but the strange mix of pain and pleasure kept her wide awake. She felt safe with his hands on her.

It was the best feeling she had felt all week, especially since graduation day. Apparently, the clan elders were convinced Hinata was ill-suited to carry on as clan heir. On the day of her graduation from the academy, Father had been meeting with the elders to discuss whether or not Hanabi should replace her. Hinata did not know what had been more heartbreaking – the fact that Father had missed her big day or that she could tell he was getting tired of defending her. Right now, she envied Naruto. His parents loved him without condition; on the other hand, she had to question how far her father's love extended. The answer lately seemed to depressingly indicate it would not last much longer.

"Hinata, are you all right?" Naruto sounded concerned.

"Yes," she lied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kind of spaced out, is everything all right?" he tilted his head in query.

"It…" she weighed how much she wanted to burden him with this. _He's your best friend in the world; why would he consider you a burden?_ She resumed, "… it isn't." She felt a strange surge of relief as she let the truth come out.

He sat next to her on the fallen tree, "Anything you need to talk about?" He now had his right arm around her shoulder. Her breathing quickened at the contact. His eyes pierced her, as if he was searching her face for the answer written on it.

"Naruto-kun," she reverted to the honorific way of saying his name, and she fidgeted with her fingers, "things have been getting rough at home lately."

"How so?"

"You know how I'm the heir to the Hyūga clan, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Part of the clan," she paused nervously, "most of it, in fact, thinks I'm not suited to be clan heir…. Th-they want to replace me with Hanabi!" A few tears leaked from Hinata's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of losing her title, the underhanded ostracism, or the embarrassment of having confessed it to Naruto.

"They can't do that!" Naruto raised his voice indignantly, "You were born the heir, just like your dad!" He clenched his left hand in a fist, and his right arm tightened around her shoulders. "That's unfair!"

"I could not care less if they wanted to replace me," Hinata cried, "but how they are doing it: going behind my back with these meetings, ostracizing and excluding me from family training and rituals, and turning my own little sister against me!" Hinata couldn't keep herself from sobbing. She had been so close to her little sister, practically raised her through Mom's cancer treatment; but now, Hanabi was almost unrecognizable. Hinata buried her face in Naruto's chest. His arms encircled her, providing the comfort she had usually sought from her father. Lately, father had offered his support less and less.

"Hinata," he whispered, "It'll be okay! You'll see!" She pulled back from him; his arms had not let her go. Naruto smiled with his pretty blue eyes. He smiled his smiled that could make her believe everything would be okay even when things were going bad. On this dreary October day, it was the brightest thing she had seen all day.

"Okay you two, impress me!" Sakura's shrill voice pierced the tender moment.

"He hadn't moved from the clearing," Hianta confirmed. During the whole conversation with Naruto, Hinata had kept her Byakugan active, keeping Kakashi in sight.

Naruto nodded as he checked his watch, "I had hoped that would be the case." He removed his arm from her shoulders, and he smiled at Hinata again, like they shared a secret.

Sakura started at the two of them intently, her green eyes wide. "Just what have you two been doing while I was distracting Kakashi?" she sounded suspicious.

"Just talking, family stuff," Naruto replied, clearly missing the insinuation Sakura has been giving them.

Internally, Hinata panicked. _She knows!_ Hinata's heart raced in her chest. While she has always liked Naruto and admired him, the past few months things were feeling different than ever before. Hinata had been looking at him differently when she followed him to the training ground first thing in the morning. When his arm was around her just now, she felt the urge to bring herself closer. _Don't forget his lips!_ She thought about how entrancing they looked as he reassured her that things would be okay. She was feeling the strangest urge to get closer to him and bring her lips to his. Hinata struggled internally as to whether Sakura's arrival was a welcome or unwelcome distraction from the urge.

"_Right,_" Sakura's words were pointed as she stared with green eyes. Hinata could sense envy, but it wasn't because Sakura coveted Naruto for herself. If Hinata had to guess, it had something to do with Sasuke. "So, what now?" Sakura asked.

"It's too late in the day for us to make this come together, especially with Kakashi in earshot," Naruto cautioned as he looked around. "Is he still in the clearing?"

"Yes," Hinata confirmed.

"Good," Naruto nodded. Let's meet up after we wrap for the day, save your strength, though. Naruto rose from the log, and the trio separated. Hinata quietly wondered what Naruto had planned.

* * *

"That's your strategy!" Sakura's words bit at Naruto's ears like acid.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?" he asked as he fished out another noodle from the steaming bowl of ramen. After ten hours of non-step bell test with no food, Ichiraku's was the closest thing to heaven right now that he could think of. Judging by the look of Hinata's near-empty bowl, she wholeheartedly agreed. Further down the row of seats, Shino and Kiba watched, but did not comment.

"What's wrong with it," Sakura huffed, "how about what isn't wrong with it! You want us to get penalized to distracted Kakashi so you can snatch the bells for yourself!"

"Actually, I'd also be distracting him," Naruto corrected, "so that we can pin him in place, paralyze him, and get the damn bells!" While Naruto liked Sakura, she was starting to really get on his nerves. For as nervous and fidgety as Hinata could be, she never once questioned his judgement. _"If we're all thinking alike, Naruto, we're not thinking!" _Iruka's words chided Naruto. "So, what's your biggest objection?" he asked.

"Listen," Sakura's tone changed to something much softer, as did her facial expression, "You two probably don't mind getting sent back to the academy, but I do!"

"Sakura –" Hinata began

"Hear me out!" Sakura cut both Hinata and him off from speaking, "You both come from prominent clans; I don't!" Sakura began sniffling, "If I wash out, then I'm done for! I come from a family of commoners!" Sakura's tears began running wilder, "I've always dreamed of being a ninja, and I busted my butt to get this far; hell, my parents sacrificed so much so I could get here! If I get sent back, there is no way my family could afford even another semester at the academy!"

"So that's why you didn't get back in the water during the water survival final," Naruto thought back to their last hellish test together. "You were scared of failing if you jumped back in and had to be rescued."

"Sakura," Hinata said nervously, "it's okay to be scared, but what other choice do we have right now?"

"I just wish…" Sakura sighed

"You just wish you were with Sasuke," Naruto felt annoyance rising. "Just because he made genin on day one doesn't mean anything!"

"If I'd been paired with him…" Sakura began.

"It wouldn't have made a difference!" Hinata clipped back, cutting off Naruto's response. "He'd be stuck here with you and Naruto, and you'd still be doing this stupid bell test, Sakura!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused by Hinata's statement as well as her sudden anger.

Hinata stared at both of them, considering for a moment. As Naruto stared, he wasn't entirely sure if it was Hinata staring back. "Sasuke was supposed to be on Team Seven with you two," she said. "We were switched at the last minute, Sakura! So, I want you to stop kidding yourself about how things would be different! You would still be here, and I'd probably be a genin right now!"

Naruto felt his jaw drop at the revelation as much as Hinata's outburst. While it would have been interesting to have Sasuke on this team, Naruto was glad he wasn't. Sakura would be hanging on Sasuke's every word, and they'd probably be still having this fight. "Ladies," Naruto raised his hands, hoping to placate the two, "Can we agree that this is our best, last shot, or does anyone have an alternative suggestion?"

Sakura's green eyes shimmered with tears, and Hinata's pale purple eyes did as well. "No, I don't have any alternative," Sakura said. "Neither do I," Hinata followed up.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "We know he wants us to work together, and we now know his weakness," Naruto explained, "What's really got you on edge, Sakura?"

She eyed him thoughtfully, "There are only two bells, Naruto," she said grimly. "Even if I go along with this truly bizarre plan, and it works, what guarantee do I have that I won't still wash out?

"The plan is strategically sound, Sakura," Shino's flat voice broke from behind Naruto. "Although I'd advise making sure whatever distraction you add in, Naruto, is a powerful one."

"Sadly, even I have to agree," a gruff, masculine voice came from behind Naruto. A set of fingers raked noogies into Naruto's hair, "and that's saying something from me!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura blushed as he approached. Naruto turned to see the slightly older boy, dressed in black and blue, looking self-assured as ever. "Hi Sasuke," Naruto said, annoyed at the attention he garnered from the room.

"Why the long face?" Sasuke gently mocked, "You got my seal of approval on your plan; I was starting to worry you'd miss the point of being a leader!"

"Knock it off, Sasuke," Naruto growled.

"Although, it seems you're still missing the point of the test," Sasuke said arrogantly, "unless you can resolve how to get three people to cooperate for only two bells." Sasuke winked as he walked down to the end of the counter.

As hateful as it sounded, Sasuke was right. Sakura wouldn't go along without some guarantee that she'd get a bell, but it was not fair to Hinata or himself to simply hand over one of the bells and have to decide between the two of themselves. Naruto bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Naruto," a kind, fatherly voice called opposite the counter. It was Teuchi – the owner of Ichiraku. "If you're having trouble deciding who comes up short, might I suggest drawing straws?" The owner held out his hand, three different lengths of drink straw protruding from his closed hand.

Naruto turned to Sakura and then to Hinata. "Can we agree whomever draws the short straw, no matter who that might be, will be the one going back to the Academy?" he swallowed a lump in his throat. "No chance at favorites, just pure luck?" Naruto lied. He had no intention of letting either friend go back in his place. Sakura would be a lost cause if she got sent back, and Hinata didn't deserve it. He tried to swallow the butterflies circling his stomach. He placed his hand on the counter.

"Agreed," Hinata put her hand on top of his, gently squeezing his hand.

"Agreed," Sakura put her hand on top.

"Well, choose wisely, and good luck!" Teuchi smiled.

"You're first, fearless leader," Sakura gestured to the straws. Naruto felt his heart in his throat and his feet in ice water. He drew the center straw with his free hand.

Sakura wavered next between the other two straw. She picked the one closest to her – it was the same length as his. _Dammit!_

Hianta's fingers trembled as she drew out the last straw – the short one. Her head sank, and Naruto could tell Hinata was fighting back tears. Naruto didn't know why, but he squeezed her fingers gently. "Hinata, I'll go instead," he said, choking on his words.

"No," she said, wiping away tears, "I drew a short straw, and I agreed I'd honor the outcome." She nodded. "You've more than earned it."

"Well, if we're done here," Sakura said.

"I know, we should call it a night," Naruto said.

"Actually, you two go on ahead," Sakura corrected, "I'm going to stay here a while." Sakura tilted her head toward Sasuke. "I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto got up to leave; Hinata followed not far behind. "N-Naruto-kun?" she sounded perplexed, "Your house isn't this way."

"I have a slight detour," he explained, "I need a friend's help for tomorrow." Naruto hoped she'd let the subject drop.

"Can-can I come with?" She asked. Her voice sounded a somewhere between pleading and hoping.

"Ummm…"

"You see," her cheeks turned pink, and she fidgeted with her fingers, "I kind of don't want to go straight home. If… if I wait a bit, maybe father will be busy, or turn in early…"

"You can come along," Naruto said nervously, "but just promise you won't judge me for what we're about to do." He held out his pinkie finger.

"Promise," she hooked her pinkie around his. Naruto wasted no time – he took her hand and dragged her along. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her along.

"It's a secret," he teased, "everything about this is secret, S-ranked per the Hokage's orders!"

"Your dad knows?"

"I'm making a minor assumption about my future," he winked. "Just don't tell the guy we're going to see." They reached the outside of the Sarutobi house. The house was surrounded by a stone wall, maybe seven foot in height. While a far cry from the fortress that was the Hyūga compound or sprawling Hokage's Mansion, the house was respectfully sized and did not invite intruders.

Solid wrought-iron gates reminded Naruto that this was not simply the house of any family. Naruto reached the intercom next to the gate and called in, "Hello."

"Who is it?" a female voice asked.

Naruto grinned, "It's Naruto Uzimaki, is Konohamaru in?"

Whatever response was expected was cut off as a young toe-headed kid burst from the front door and sprinted across the lawn. "Konohamaru!" the boy's mother yelled after him.

"I knew it!" the boy yelled excitedly, taking a fighting stance, "You've finally come to challenge me to be the next Hokage!"

From the corner of Naruto's hearing, he heard Hinata giggle, "Who is your cute little friend, Naruto?"

"That's Konohamaru Sarutobi," he replied.

"Oh, Lord Third's grandson!" she beamed in realization.

"Gosh darn it, Naruto," the boy huffed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I hate being called grandson!" The boy went rapidly from indignant to confused. Konohamaru leaned in and placed a hand to shield his mouth, as if it would keep his words from reaching Hinata, "Who's your girlfriend there, boss?"

Naruto blushed, "Oh, this," he let go of Hinata's hand, "is Hinata Hyūga – heir of the Hyūga Clan."

Konohamaru's jaw dropped, "Well," he exclaimed, "slap my butt and call me Sarutobi! Boss, she's way out of your league – way better than that ogre with the pink hair I saw you with!"

Naruto felt himself blush at the reference to Hinata being his girlfriend. He could also hear Hinata giggle nervously, "She's just a friend, just like Sakura!" he laughed, also sounding nervous.

"Uh huh," Konohamaru eyed them both suspiciously, "right… By the way, I thought we were a guys only club."

"Naruto," Mrs. Sarutobi's voice said gently. Despite her soft features and her kind eyes, Naruto knew not to underestimate her. Both of Konohamaru's parents were ANBU. The kind-hearted before him reportedly had five kills to her name, if Uncle Kakashi were to be believed.

Naruto replied deferentially, "May we please talk with Konohamaru for a few minutes." He accented his words with a slight bow; Hinata followed suit.

"Very well, but only a few minutes," she said turning to her son, "You, mister, still have homework to finish!"

Konohamaru bowed to his mom, "Yes, Mother," as he opened the gate. The inside of the house was warm and plush. However, Konohamaru's room on the second floor was a chaotic mess of posters, graphic novels, and magazines strewn about. "So," he said as they entered, "You must want something very badly to come out here this late." Konohamru rubbed his hands together, "so what is it? Do you finally admit I'll be the next Hokage?"

"Hardly," Naruto grinned. "I need Haru and Natsu."

Konohamaru's eyes shot wide open in shock at the request, "You brought HER FOR THAT!" he yelled.

Naruto frantically gestured for Konohamaru to keep his voice down, "Hinata has some things going on at home and didn't want to be there yet," he explained, "I meant to come alone."

Konohamaru looked at him crossly, "I don't believe you," he said scrutinizing them.

"Umm… who are Haru and Natsu?" Hinata asked innocently.

Again, Konohamaru shot him a wide-eyed look, "You didn't tell her?!" Naruto shook his head in response. Konohamaru crossed his arms, "Look, even if I had," he paused to grin mischievously, "that wonderous little bit of contraband," he smiled in admission that he still had it. "What makes you think I'll share it with you?"

"I need material for my genin exam tomorrow, and I don't have the ability to get my own," Naruto said nervously, hoping Hinata didn't realize that they were talking about Konohamaru's private stash of girly magazines.

"You're going up against Kakashi," Konohamaru said nervously, "Oh hell no!"

"Think of the bragging rights you'll get, knowing I needed your help to pass the test!" Naruto said.

Konohamaru tilted his head, "Not bad."

Naruto sweetened the pot, "And think of the wondrous ways you'll be able to one-up me if this works! You have what, five more years to refine it before you graduate!"

Gears turned in Konohamaru's head, "All right you got a deal!" he said reaching for his mattress, "But one condition – you have to explain to your girlfriend what we're talking about!" Konohamaru smiled through shark's teeth.

"Dude!" Naruto turned bright red with embarrassment. Hinata would never talk to him again.

"All right fine," Konohmaru sulked, "but if this flops, you didn't get this from me." He pulled out the provocative magazine from under his mattress. "You don't know me, and you have no idea where you saw this."

Naruto took the magazine and shook hands with Konohamaru, "Deal."

"Just one more thing," Konohamaru looked at Naruto slyly, "Does your girlfriend have a sister by chance? I'm a sucker for girls with Byakugan!"

* * *

Beads of sweat traced down Naruto's back and armpits despite the cool morning air. His heart was in his throat and his bladder had shrank to the size of a peanut – this was it. If they screwed up now, all three of them would be sent back to the Academy. The future of his team was resting on his shoulders. _You'll do fine, but don't screw up!_

Sakura had just finished her first, and hopefully, last penalty of the day. She ran with the pitcher to Kakashi, owing ten push ups for being one minute over time. Naruto stalked closer to the edge of the clearing as he moved tree branch to tree branch. Kakashi was in sight, and Naruto had the sickly feeling he knew Naruto was here. _All he has to do is use a shadow clone, and this is for nothing!_

Hinata sprung from the edge of the clearing in her own half-hearted attempt to get at the bells. After a short flurry of strikes, Kakashi slapped her with a penalty tag. "Chapter thirteen, Hinata," Kakashi called.

As expected, Kakashi didn't leave the clearing or even move from his spot as Sakura finished her penalty and walked to the edge of the clearing. In theory, she could have struck at him immediately, but Kakashi had already once penalized her for a second time in a row the previous day during their previous attempt to pin him down.

"_Lady Imagawa slid off her robe, exposing her pearl white skin and her soft body to Lord Yamamoto!" _Hinata recited confidently. _She's in an awfully good mood this morning!_ Either she was starting to enjoy reading this crap, or she had reasonable faith in his plan after seeing what he would be distraction Kakashi with. _Speaking of the devil…_

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as Hinata carefully emphasized various euphamisms, trying her best to make them sound sensuous versus ridiculous. Even Naruto started feeling a bit bothered by listening to her. _Okay, head out of the gutter for the moment! It's almost show time!_

"_He heaved with his long staff of power!" _Hinata special emphasis hinted that she was at the end of the passage.

Naruto leapt into action as she began to close the book. "Multiple shadow clone technique!" Naruto shouted, capturing Kakashi's attention. Several dozen shadow clones descended toward Kakashi as Naruto frantically ran through hand gestures, "Transformation: SEXY HAREM JUTSU!" Naruto and his shadow clones turned into a wide array of beautiful young women wearing nothing but the occasional puff of smoke. For double jeopardy, several said things like, "Oh daddy!" and "Uncle Kakashi!" as they approached.

Naruto saw blood pooling through Kakashi's mask, roughly around the nose, as his target stood transfixed. "KYAAHHH!" Hinata screamed as she bolted toward Kakashi, hitting him square in the gut with a gentle fist attack. The strike's effect was both glorious and instantaneous. Kakashi was thrown backwards into a nearby tree. All color drained from the man's face, and he didn't so much as twitch when Sakura snatched the bells from the man's vest.

"Naruto, catch!" Sakura shouted as she hurled one of the bells toward him.

The bell caught solidly in his hand and jingled as Kakashi floppped face first into the dirt. The feeling of knowing they'd triumphed caused goosebumps to coat his skin. This time, there was no doubt they'd won. "Kakashi, are you all right?" Naruto hollered, "No hard feelings," he laughed, "any feeling at all?" he asked nervously.

Kakashi's only response was to heave several deep breaths and extend the middle finger of his left hand as he started to move. "Hinata," Naruto said, turning to her, "that was amazing! Can you teach me to do gentle fist?"

"Sorry Naruto," she blushed, "You have to be a Byakugan user to use it."

"Well," he wrapped her in a tight hug, "I'll miss you at the Academy, Hinata! Thank you!" The distraction of his hug worked; she hadn't noticed him clipping the bell to her jacket.

As Naruto unwrapped himself from Hinata, he turned to face Kakashi, now barely to his knees. "You all…" he heaved, "…are assholes for doing that!" he heaved through pain. Kakashi took several angry-sounding deep breaths. His anger voice subsided to a softer tone, "But I admit, I wouldn't have expected that! Congratulations, genin!" Kakashi sighed.

"K-Kakashi," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "h-how far back into the academy will I be going?"

Kakashi looked perplexed as he got to his feet, "What do you mean, Hinata?" He pointed to the left collar of her jacket, "You're wearing one of the bells."

Hinata frantically looked down at the offending decoration, her eyes wide in shock. She turned and looked first at Sakura, clutching a bell in her hand, and then to Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun!" she whined.

Naruto winked at her and turned to Kakashi, "I think she meant, how far will _I_ go back at the Academy?" Naruto grinned. _It was fun while it lasted if I'm wrong. _

"Kakashi!" Hinata protested, "he was supposed to get the bell! I'm supposed to be going back!"

"You'd sacrifice your future for your friends?" Kakashi said, regaining his air. "That sounds like something a Hokage would do, at least, a future Hokage," Kakashi winked at Naruto. "Of course," Kakashi pulled out three decorative scrolls, "A Hokage must at least be a genin."

"You mean," Sakura asked excitedly, "all three of us graduate?"

Kakashi bowed, "You learned to work as a team, and you learned to go out on a limb for each other." He tilted his head as he looked toward Sakura. "Did you really think this was a test to see who could get their hands on some stinking bells?"

"You hear that!" Naruto cheered. "We're genin!"

Sakura, Hinata, and he ran together in a group hug. After all the challenges of graduating the academy, this was a moment to savor. He knew adventures would come and go, but he'd always remember this moment and the team he shared it with.

Kakashi concentrated his chakra through his hands, sending a column of lightning vertically to the clouds. "What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi teased.

Another bright flash, and Dad appeared next to Kakashi. "DAD!" Naruto ran up and hugged his father.

"Congratulations, son," Dad said as he lifted him in a bear hug. "I didn't doubt you for a minute!"

"Lord Fourth!" Sakura ran up to join the hug.

"Uncle Minato!" Hinata joined.

"You guys ready for your first team photo?" Minato asked, pulling a camera from his jacket.

"Yes!" the three of them yelled in unison.

Dad gathered them in front of a tree stump in the clearing, centered the camera on a nearby log, and set the timer. "All right, big smiles everyone!" Dad shouted as he sprinted to stand beside Kakashi. Naruto sat in the center of the tree trunk, Hinata on his left arm, and Sakura on his right. The flashbulb flashed, exposing the photograph. "All right!" Dad cheered, "you all must be hungry! Let's head home and grab a real breakfast!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"She's unfit to be the heir to this clan, Lord Hiashi! You can argue all you want, but it doesn't change that she is weak and little better than an outsider to this clan!" Hinata listened to the elders of the Hyūga clan from a shadowy corner of the council chamber. Each statement was a knife twisting in her chest, especially the ones from her grandfather. She had the suspicion Grandfather and the others wouldn't have been any less scathing in their indictments of her character or capabilities if they had noticed her listening in. She could hide well - the one advantage to still being small and unassuming.

"I will say only this: Hinata is the rightful heir of this family," Father replied, his voice sounding weary. "If we take away her standing as clan heir, we run the risk of letting our strongest asset slip away for what may or may not be a flash of brilliance on Hanabi's part! We risk undermining the sanctity of our family line on a whim!"

_I'm not even a genin for two days, and already they're back at it!_ Hinata cried in frustration; she had really hoped hitting that milestone would have mollified the elders to a degree. At least this time, father was putting in some effort to back her up. He had looked genuinely happy when she and the others came home early from the training ground. Amazingly, he almost seemed impressed with her contributions to the team.

Hinata sighed quietly; none of the men here truly knew her. If father was distant, then Grandpa was on a different planet. More importantly, none of the elders were women – there had never before been a female heir to the clan. _Would they be saying this so freely if I was a son?_ While Konoha was certainly more progressive than many villages, misogyny was still a prevalent force, especially in the older clans such as the Uchiha and Hyūga clans.

"Even if you hadn't foisted her off on that Uzimaki woman for training," another elder spoke, "She has repeatedly proven incapable of defeating Hanabi! More importantly, you have all but abandoned training her in our ways! The blood of this clan has already grown thin in the past generations!" The elder pointed sharply, "And you would let her weaken it even thinner!" '

"Just what in the hell are you implying!" Father asked. Hinata, herself, was curious.

"We know about her and the Naruto boy!" The elder replied, "Tell us, when were you planning on letting us know you planned on arranging a marriage between the two!" _He what?! _Hinata's heart raced at the unexpected statement. _Father planning to marry me to Naruto!_

"She's only eleven!" Father replied indignantly, "Any such arrangement would be highly inappropriate!"

"Then you will end her association with him, and his family!" Grandfather boomed. _NO!_ Hinata shook at the thought of the one good thing, the one thing that made her whole being taken from her by these men. She'd as soon die as let them have it!

"Grandfather, this is unwise!" Neji's high, youthful voice split the air.

"Neji, you speak out of turn!" Uncle Hizashi scolded.

"Yes, I speak out of turn because this council needs to hear what I have to say!" Neji shouted. "You treat our heir with disdain because she has trained with outsiders, but have any of you remotely considered that makes her more dangerous, not less!"

Scathing laughter greeted Neji's statement. The walls of the room were seething with negativity, and Hinata could take no more. She flitted from the shadows toward the door. "Father, you asked me to monitor her progress; her training has not just been with Kushina Uzimaki! She has trained with her son and her husband, Lord Fourth, himself! If you put Hinata in a match she is determined to win, she will wipe the floor with Hanabi!" The room again erupted in laughter, especially led by Grandfather and Uncle Hizashi.

She made it to the door and silently slipped out. Her eyes adjusted from the shadow to the bright midday sun. While Hinata appreciated Neji's faith in her, she had no doubt it was misplaced. She had bested him this morning in a surprise training match, despite the fact that he was older and more experienced than she.

"Going somewhere, elder sister?" Hanabi's condescending voice greeted Hinata as she began walking away from the room. Hanabi's words froze Hinata place like a paralysis seal. _Don't turn around, don't do it!_ "Face me, big sister!"

Hinata did as commanded. Hanabi was several inches shorter than she was, but something in the other girl's presence was malevolent as a wicked oni demon. The disdain carved into her younger sister's face didn't match the kindly girl that used to play with her night after night, no matter how tired they were from training. Hinata struggled to remember when that transformation had happened. "H-Hanabi?" Hinata squeaked.

"Spying on the council, elder sister?" Hanabi's words cut like acid etching into metal.

"N-nothing like that at all…" Hinata choked on her words. Cold sweat crawled down Hinata's spine. She hated confrontation like this; it made her throat tighten to face off with anyone. The stress made dark things stir inside her – things she was struggling to control

"I've got news for you, elder sister," Hanabi closed the distance between them and jabbed a finger into Hinata's stomach, "you're going to be disinherited from this clan because you're nothing but a pathetic weakling!" Hanabi again jabbed Hinata in the stomach.

Hinata could feel the room spinning. Kyuubi was stirring, and she didn't have a positive focus to resist him this time. "Hanabi, please stop," she cried. She didn't want to hurt her sister or anyone else.

"What's a matter, elder sister! You going to go crying to Naruto's mommy! We already know ours is sick of your whiny bullshit!" Hanabi jabbed her in the stomach again.

Hinata felt a switch flip inside her, and all was dead calm. She didn't want to hurt her, but Hanabi was about to learn why it was unwise to poke a coiled rattlesnake. One moment she was crying at Hanabi's hurtful words, the next, her fingers were wrapped around her sister's throat. There was the impact of the wall to the council chamber crumbling as Hinata charged through it, using Hanabi as a ram. Dark purple chakra ignited around Hinata as she lifted her sister up by the neck and slammed her into a wooden support beam of the room. "Listen to me you little shit!" Hinata screeched like a vengeful yōkai, "the fact that I don't enjoy violence is the _ONLY REASON_ I haven't snuffed you out, you ungrateful bitch!"

She could see the shock in Hanabi's expression; all the members of council wore the same surprise. Resentment filled Hinata like venom at the thought of their surprise. _Is it really that surprising, gentlemen? I haven't done this up to now because I was a better person than this. Get a good look at what happens when kindness gives out! _She could do it. Hinata squeezed her sister's throat. She could kill her right here in front of these men and show them how badly they'd underestimated her. She could end this entire array of chauvinistic crap, and the elders would fear her and not the other way around. _Do it, claim your rightful destiny!_

"Hinata, please stop," a soft voice pleaded. Her grip slackened ever so slightly on Hanabi's throat. "Hinata, please," Father pleaded, placing one of his hands gently on her right shoulder. Hanabi's face was chiseled with terror. "Please," Father whispered.

"Daddy," a lone tear traced cold along Hinata's cheek. Another one followed, and another one, until the floodgates opened fully. The resentment, the fire burning in her drained off rapidly. "Daddy!" her grip on Hanabi failed, and her sister plopped to the ground, heaving deep, wheezing breaths.

Hinata felt Father wrap her in a tighter embrace just as her knees gave out. "Daddy!" she sobbed into his chest. Kurama had almost taken hold of her completely. For all of Hanabi's flaws, Hinata still loved her deeply as a sister. For all of father's flaws, she still loved him deeply. Nevertheless, she doubted her ability to keep this up any longer. She didn't deserve to be this family's heir if she couldn't control herself. Father was still holding her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga ran his fingers through greying hair as he stared out the window to the Namikaze-Uzimaki family's backyard. Naruto's twelfth birthday party bore more resemblance to a small carnival as Kakashi organized a series of competitive games among the three teams in the backyard – teams seven, eight, and ten. The yard resonated with cheers and laughter that had gone silent years ago in the Hyūga compound.

Minato came from a family of no standing, almost commoners, and Kushina came from a clan that was borderline extinct. Despite that, Hiahsi envied them. Their family was one made of love. Hiashi stared longingly out the window as Hinata cheered Naruto for throwing a shuriken into a bullseye. Hiahshi turned back to the adults in the living room: Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina, Lord Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Akemi. Hiashi envied Minato's ability to bring such a disparate group together in his home. If he were to even try this in the Hyūga clan, it would be seen as a sign of weakness. _So much energy wasted on appearances. So much effort wasted on petty rivalries. So much arrogant belief in our self-worth!_

"How is she, Tsunade?" Hiashi asked.

"Physically, she is fine. She was exhausted by the effects of resisting Kyuubi, but I detect no long-term issues." Tsunade fidgeted nervously, "However, I'm starting to think it would be beneficial if she saw someone from the counselling department."

Hiashi sighed, shaking his head, "You know what kind of scrutiny she's already under, Tsunade," he turned to look at his little girl outside in the yard, "If the elders caught wind of it, they might force another confrontation." He turned back to Tsunade, "With everything that has happened, I doubt that would be healthy, either."

Very rarely would Hiashi admit to feeling helpless, but this was one of those rare occasions. Hiahsi's father had been hard man to him and his twin brother, Hizashi, growing up. Father's heart had always been in the right place, if his approach was vastly flawed – a relic of a different time. _"The Hyūga clan takes care of its own!"_ Father's words boomed in his head. The elders and father had worried about the clan's future and had disapproved of his marriage to Akemi as a result. Even after Hiashi had challenged Father and beat him for clan leadership, Father simply looked for new ways to make his opinion known. In Father's mind, his treatment of Hinata and Neji was for the best of the clan. Even more disturbing was his brother's jealousy. In Hizashi's mind, Neji, his prodigal son was a disappointment, and influencing Hanabi to undermine Hinata was the next best revenge for being born into a supporting branch of the family.

_How does a family turn against itself so thoroughly? I'm losing both of my little girls more and more each day._ Hiashi pondered silently. He had no illusions that he was a great father, not even a good one. Kushina, Minato, and their boy had provided love where his daughter needed it. Akemi had provided at least understanding, frequently at her expense as the clan grew more resentful. _If only Hinata were more assertive._ A pang of guilt hit him in the guts. Akemi frequently reminded Hiashi that raising a little girl was extremely different from raising a son. More importantly, the girl's thoughtfulness if shaped properly could be an asset

"Perhaps, there is an alternative to doing therapy," Lord Sarutobi spoke in a semi-raspy voice. The aged Third Hokage spoke with dignity and strength despite years of pipe smoking and having been retired for over a decade.

"Please," Minato said, "I'm open to any suggestion."

"A problem in sight is frequently complained about when compared to a problem out of sight," Lord Third said.

"Lord Third," Akemi spoke with worry, "you can't be talking about sending her away!"

"Far from it," he shook his head, "I believe she's ready for her first mission. It would give the elders time to cool off, and it would give her a much-needed chance to build up some experience, and her confidence, in the field."

"She's only been a genin for three days," Hiashi said doubtfully.

"A ninja rarely goes in the field alone, especially as a genin," the Lord Hokage's eye twinkled.

"You'd send the whole team," Kushina said, "but what kind of mission?"

"I have a special request," Lord Sarutobi became somber, "Every year, I make pilgrimage to my wife's memorial. The site is becoming overgrown and the memorial is in desperate need of basic cleaning."

A dark shadow fell over everyone in the room. Lord Third's wife had died twelve years ago today – the day Naruto was born. "Lord Sarutobi," Hiashi said softly, "it would be an honor, and I'm sure Hinata and her team would agree to go to the memorial and perform whatever necessary maintenance is required."

"If they do go," Minato's voice sounded tense, "I insist we send more than one team." Everyone turned to the current Hokage. "Obito is still out there somewhere, and this will be the furthest any of them has been from the village. I insist that team eight and ten go along."

"That's nine genin, and four jonin," Jiraiya said, "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Four jonin?" Tsunade quipped.

"I'm going, too," he said.

"Since when did you become Mr. Responsible?" Tsunade folded her fingers in front of her.

Jiraiya turned to Lord Sarutobi, "I would also like to pay my respects to your late wife, she was…" Jiraiya choked, "…like a mother to us all."

The room held still for a minute in deafening silence, except for the sound of the party outside. _To be young and to have not a care in the world!_ "Lord Minato, you called us indoors for something other than this, I assume?" Hiahsi asked.

"Yes," he nodded somberly, "We have… a very difficult thing to ask." Minato scanned the room nervously, "We, Jiraiya, Kushina, and I, have uncovered something that may be of assistance with Hinata's plight."

"Please, anything," Hiashi said desperately.

"When you all separated Kyuubi, she absorbed the part of his yang chakra, the part containing some of its negative yin chakra," Jiraiya explained.

"And?" Akemi asked.

"And we think if we reunite the rest of the yang chakra, the remaining positive part, she'll have better control over Nine-Tails," Kushina finished.

_That's their plan!_ "You've got to be kidding me!" Akemi said indignantly. Despite his negative reaction initially, Hiashi let the thought roll in his head as the others erupted into a bickering argument.

"You can't be serious! We have no idea if you can even survive the process! Don't even get me started about Hinata!" Tsunade erupted.

"The seals on both of them are failing rapidly!" Jiraiya argued back, "Do we really want to wait until another disaster is upon us to act!"

"I'll allow it!" Hiashi boomed over the bickering.

"My love," Akemi pleaded, "She's only a little girl!"

"She's a genin, and it would be her choice, and I know she'll agree to it because it means saving at least two lives – hers and Kushina's."

Minato glanced at him sideways, "Hiashi, old friend, you're taking this awful well for a man who was never comfortable with a jinchuriki for a daughter."

"The elders will find out sooner or later," he sighed in resignation, "When they find out she is a jinchuriki, and I suspect they are already suspicious, that will cause a confrontation we won't be able to avoid. I'd much rather have her in control and in a position of strength when that happens."

"But dear, she'll never be rid of it if she accepts that much of it!" Akemi pleaded.

"Akemi," he paused, staring into her polished obsidian eyes. Even after a difficult marriage and a battle with cancer, her eyes were still alluring as the day he invited her into a barren courtyard at the Hyūga compound and begged her to stay to make her garden there, "Hinata made that choice for us when she absorbed Kurama's chakra. We can't keep pretending that it isn't part of her, now!" Hiashi paused, looking out the window to his Byakugan princess. "Besides, she has a very tough journey ahead."

"Hiashi," Minato said, "far be it from me to criticize your family's structure, but if Hinata is so unsuited to be heir or leader, why not just quietly let her abdicate? It would remove a major point of stress for her and the elders."

Hiashi shook his head, "A few reasons. First, the selfish: she's the born heir to the clan, and if we start picking and choosing it diminishes the legitimacy of the clan's hierarchy. I want to do what is best for the clan."

"And?" Minato asked.

"Secondly, she's my daughter. And while kindness and shyness are not typical markers of strength," Hiashi began to choke on tears, "she was my pillar of strength when Akemi was ill. Hinata took care of her sister when neither of us could, and she kept me hoping in our darkest hour." Hiashi let several tears fall; Akemi came to his side, putting her arms around him. "And finally, another selfish reason: she is the future of the clan, and it ends if she's not the clan leader."

Hiashi saw several confused reactions. Of the group, only Lord Third nodded an understanding. "I don't follow," Kushina said.

"Kushina, when was last time a child was born in the Hyūga clan?"

"Hanabi, almost seven years ago," she replied.

"Seven years, and no children," Hiahsi explained. "Does anyone else find that odd that a clan so large could go so long without any live births?"

"There is some type of fertility problem in the family?" Minato tilted his head in confusion.

"The clan elders would like to believe our blood has run thin as a result of my marrying an outsider," Hiashi sighed, "The reality is much bleaker. Our bloodline has become too concentrated. Several supporting branches of the family have interbred so much that they face extinction within a generation. The few young members of our family coming of age are facing heavy pressure to marry within the family bloodline."

"If that happens, we can expect an increase in genetic defects and a serious decreased in the family's ability to have live births," Tsunade explained, "it's called the Founder Effect."

Hiashi nodded, "It might already be too late, but if the elders have their way, whomever is heir would face an arranged marriage, most likely to Neji or one of the cousins."

"Hinata would never accept such an arrangement," Kushina said.

"Exactly, much as I didn't," Hiashi squeezed Akemi's hand, "However, Hanabi is under their influence. If Hinata were to remain heir and become clan leader, it would send a message to the clan that it is time to think outside our bloodline."

"I still insist," Kushina said, "that we ask Hinata before making a final decision regarding Kyuubi." Kushina paused, shifting her weight from one foot to another, "When I was her age, I had no choice in the matter; she deserves at least to have a say."

"We'll talk with her when they get back from the mission," Akemi said. Hiashi could hear a pang of regret in her voice. Everyone knew Hinata would say yes rather than look out for her own interests.

"I do have a special request," Hiashi said, looking toward Jiraiya.

"Request? What kind of request?" the old sage looked confused as to what Hiashi could possibly want from him.

"I have no concept at what training someone who is a jinchuriki is like, Jiraiya," Hiahshi paused, looking at the ground in shame, "And when my clan finds out what we've done, they will ostracize her officially – I'll be expected to stop training her outright." He looked toward Kushina and Minato, now arms around one another, "Normally, I'd say it's not a big deal given how much she has trained with you two…"

"I'm sure Jiraiya would be honored to train Hinata," Kushina spoke softly. "Right Jiraiya?" her tone shifted aggressively, implying a negative answer was not advisable.

For a moment, Jiraiya was dumbstruck, "You want me to what!"

"You've been training Naruto since you got in," Minato jabbed playfully, "what more is another student?"

"I… have never trained a GIRL!" Jiraiya explained nervously.

Tsunade laughed, as did Lord Sarutobi and Minato. One person who did not laugh was Kushina, "She needs someone to train her beyond what I can do, and beyond what Kakashi will have time to do," her tone became a low rumble.

"I…but she…I," Jiraiya stumbled.

"Jiraiya," Kushina's eyes began burning like two coals of a dying fire, "You will do this, and you will be the old dog that learns a new trick – how not to be a pervert!" Kushina's hair began to take on a life of its own. Hiashi had witnessed her angry several times; it was a most terrifying experience, even if she wasn't fully channeling Kyuubi.

Everyone's eyes grew wide, especially Minato and Jiraiya's, "And let me assure you," Kushina rumbled, "if you get any ideas of peeking, or anything else you've become legendary for," her gaze became sinister, "YOU WILL NOT WAKE UP THE FOLLOWING MORNING!" The house shook as she shouted.

"Yes, Kushina," Jiraiya squeaked as he nodded. The old sage turned pink as Tsunade began laughing hysterically. _I wonder if Kushina could teach that attitude to Hinata; it'd be useful dealing with the elders._

* * *

Lord Minato arrived home early from work the following day, as was customary on the day leading to a weekend – he made a hard rule not to stay late except in a dire emergency. On Friday, the family always sat down to dinner together and discussed the week. Tonight, dinner with the family was more special than usual – in the morning, his son would be leaving for his first mission.

"Hi hon," Kushina greeted him as he entered the kitchen. "I'm ordering carryout tonight; I'll be picking it up in about another half-hour."

"Carryout?" Minato asked, disappointed he wouldn't be enjoying his wife's cooking tonight.

"Naruto wanted Ichiraku's on his last night before the mission, but I insisted we'd eat at home," She smiled, "So we compromised." Kushina walked up and kissed Minato deeply. _I never get sick of this!_

"You seem to be in an extra good mood, today," he said as he took her in his arms.

"Our first weekend with the house to ourselves in twelve years," she grinned like a well-fed predator. "Think of all the fun we can have together," Kushina squeezed herself against him.

The temperature of the room rose several degrees, "Not too loudly," he teased, "I don't want to have that talk with Naruto just yet," he winked before kissing her again. "Speaking of," he said as he pulled back, "where is he, anyhow?"

"Upstairs in his room," she said dreamily. "He's been going over his gear for the past hour. You could set off an explosive tag and he wouldn't notice."

Minato wasn't sure if it was an invitation, but it would have to wait, regardless. "I'm going to go make sure he packs correctly," he said freeing himself from his wife's embrace. "We can discuss this weekend… _later_," he grinned as he took off for the stairs. While Minato looked forward to having some time alone with Kushina, he was extremely apprehensive about this weekend. Naruto would be the furthest from village he'd ever been, outside the barrier protecting the village.

As he climbed the stairs, he could hear Naruto talking to himself indistinctly through the door. Every precaution was being taken. Kakashi and Jiraiya were both carrying kunai with marker seals on them – all they had to do was signal and Minato could be there instantly. There would be four jonin-level and nine genin-level shinobi on this mission, a D-ranked mission, inside their borders. A genin could probably do this mission solo without supervision. _So why am I so damn nervous?_

As he opened the door to Naruto's room, an array of bits and pieces lay spread out across the floor and his bed. His son stood surveying the not-quite-mess intently, as if contemplating if he was forgetting anything. "Oh, hey Dad!" Naruto looked up from his task to greet Minato.

"Wow," Minato said, "you sure are taking this seriously!" Minato scanned the items: several bundles of nylon cord, rain poncho, a pup tent kit, a multipurpose tool, two compasses, several packs of salt ramen, water purification tablets, a simple first aid kit, a metal mess kit, multiple pairs of socks and underwear, hand sanitizer, a large canteen, waterproof matches, and assorted other things necessary for camping. Naruto's bedroll was neatly rolled up on his bed, next to it was a map with a detailed route of their trek to and from the village marked out.

"I'm hoping I'm not packing too much," Naruto said, "I know it's only thirteen miles, but we'll be out there on survival exercises for five days."

Minato surveyed the items Naruto would be packing. Overall the kid had packed well. "Son," Minato pointed to the ramen, "I'd recommend bringing more than that in terms of survival food."

"But Kakashi said we'd be primarily living off what we can find in the wilderness," Naruto replied.

"If you want to survive off of worms, ants, crickets, and leaves for five days; have at it!" Minato laughed, "Take it from someone who's been on a field mission or two," he winked as he leaned on the door frame.

Traditionally, a shinobi's first mission was issued by the Hokage, and it was usually an occasion of major fanfare. Minato remembered his first mission. Sadly, it hadn't been a training exercise, and unlike Naruto, he hadn't time to even prepare for it in the least. The word had come in that Kushina was missing on her first mission – it too, had been a D-ranked mission. Because of her raucous personality at the time, she had been sent solo on a courier mission, delivering a simple message between villages.

It surprised everyone when he volunteered immediately for the search and rescue mission. Everyone other than Lord Sarutobi thought she had run away given how unpopular Kushina had been at that time. He had left immediately carrying nothing but a few shuriken and a kunai – nothing else. Minato searched frantically for almost two days before finding her and her kidnappers, just short of the border with Kumokagure. Had he been any slower, they might have taken her, and he would never have had the chance to tell her his feelings. _That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? How easy would it be for someone to follow the group of them, isolate Naruto, and snatch him away before anyone knew any better? Could you pull the same trick off again? _

"Dad," Naruto queried, "are you all right?" Naruto's face wrinkled with concern. Minato soon realized he had been shaking this whole time.

"Yes son," he lied as he shook out of his negative thoughts, "I'm fine." Minato soon noticed something missing from Naruto's array. "Son, where are your kunai, where are your shuriken?"

Naruto laughed slightly, "Come on, Dad, this is a D-ranked mission. No opposition, other than the woods, and we're still well inside our own borders. Carrying weapons is just dead weight."

Minato didn't share his son's cheery optimism on the issue. In fact, he had half a mind to scold his son for being so careless, "Naruto…" he stopped, staring at his son's smiling blue eyes. He could be like any other number of fathers and tell him he'd done wrong, or he could show him why.

"Dad?" Naruto's eyes shifted with concern.

"Son," Minato wiped away a stray tear, "come with me please. I need to show you something." He led Naruto out the front door. Hopefully, they'd be back before Kushina had dinner ready. "Take my hand, Naruto, this might be a little weird." Naruto did as instructed, and Minato used a Thunder God Transportation Technique. In a flash of bright light, they were instantly transported to the entrance to Training Ground Three.

"Whoa!" Naruto took a moment to catch his footing and balance.

"First time is always the hardest, you may feel a little dizzy"

"Dad," Naruto scanned the area, "What are we doing here?" His voice was confused, "We don't leave until the morning."

Minato pointed to the stone memorial that stood in the clearing, "You know what that is?" Minato asked as he approached the marker. He saw many names, some familiar, others from a period before his time.

"Yeah, Dad, I know what it is," Naruto put his hands on the back of his head, "it has the names of those shinobi who died in the line of duty."

Minato ran his fingers along the names, tracing to eight in particular, "Did Kakashi ever explain what it meant if they have the Hidden Leaf symbol inscribed next to them?"

"No," Naruto lowered his arms, looking hard at the memorial, "I always thought it was decorative."

"It means that person died protecting the Hokage and his family," Minato said somberly. He could still see the faces of Lord Third's wife, the assistant midwife, and the six ANBU tasked with protecting Kushina during Naruto's birth. They had been friends, one was getting married, and another was an expectant father. Minato felt tears leaking from his eyes. _I failed you all because of my arrogance!_

"Dad! Dad!" Naruto screamed. When Minato opened his eyes, he was kneeling before the marker, the names staring him back in the face. "Dad, what's wrong!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll be all right son," Minato wiped away hot, sticky tears, "I just… I…" he stopped for a moment. "I just always tear up when I see them."

"See them?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Third's wife, her assistant, and the six ANBU who were assigned to protect us the night you were born," Minato sniffled, "It's my fault their names are on here." The floodgates opened again, "If I hadn't been so pigheaded…"

"Dad, you didn't kill any of them!" his son tried to reassure him. "They died because Obito went crazy and killed them."

"Had I taken more precautions…"

"Dad," Naruto's eyes began expanding in realization and tears, "You couldn't have done any more! You know that!"

"He's still out there, Naruto," Minato snorted back tears, "he came when I wasn't ready. He almost killed you and mom!"

"He didn't Dad!" Naruto exclaimed, "and he won't! Not as long as your Hokage and I'm your son!" Naruto looked down at the ground, "This is why you got so upset when I didn't pack my weapons?"

"I came unprepared, Naruto!" Minato pleaded, "Had it not been for Kakashi…"

"I'll pack my weapons then," Naruto paused, setting his face back to a thin smile. "And I'll call the others to make sure they do the same."

Minato stopped his tears long enough to compose himself. "I think," he paused, "You're ready then."

"Ready for what?" Minato took his son's hand. Without warning him, he used Thunder God Technique to transport them back to the house, this time to Minato's personal armory and training dojo – the one room he never allowed Naruto in. Once Naruto caught his balance, his eyes opened wide in wonderment. Minato's white Hokage garb hung on the wall, as did row upon row of hand weapons: kunai, shuriken, katana, wakizashi, an extremely long ōdachi, yari, naginata, and other exotic weapon types. "Dad?!" Naruto said excitedly like it was his birthday all over again.

"I never thought this day would come," Minato walked over to a shelf, picking up a decorative case, "but it's my duty as a father to make sure you have every edge if you're going out there."

Naruto accepted the case, gingerly opening it. The case contained a half-dozen kunai and a dozen shuriken of the highest quality. "I don't know what to say!"

"Just remember, these are not training weapons," Minato raised a finger, "if you use them, use them to protect the ones you care about. These are _lethal_! They will kill someone if you use them."

"I promise I'll only use them to protect my friends and myself, Dad!" Naruto clicked the case closed. "I'll keep everyone safe, believe it!"

"Boys with their toys, I see!" Kushina's voice came from the doorway. "I was wondering when you'd finally let him in here."

Minato smiled at his son, "Son, my training room and armory is at your disposal," he paused, "just don't let it get to be a mess like your room!"

"Hey! Give me a little credit!" Naruto jested, as he hugged him. "I promise I'll keep everyone safe Dad, don't worry about it!"

While Minato knew any number of things could go wrong, he knew his son wasn't one of them. _You raised him well; now is the time to let go. He'll be a man before you know it! _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hinata checked her watch, twenty minutes past midnight. A quick check of her Byakugan confirmed everyone in the camp was asleep, including Sasuke, who was supposed to be standing guard. She knew she could get into trouble for what she was about to do, but right now she didn't care. She needed to blow off steam, and this was probably the last place to do it for a few days. _Why did I have to forget my knitting bag!_

She gingerly unzipped her sleeping bag and stalked her way out of the tent. The October night air was crisp, but thankfully there was no wind. The campfire at the center of the large camp cast shadows throughout the clearing, sending a chill down her spine. She checked her Byakugan again, nothing, absolutely no one stirring for at least fifty meters in all directions. She raced past a snoozing Sasuke with padded footfalls. _So much for security!_

The first two days of this mission were pleasant enough. Day one, had been a rigorous hike in hilly terrain with several stops for training: mock prisoner rescue, plant recognition and foraging, ambushing, and other drills. Day one culminated with making camp and everyone having to demonstrate fire-making without the benefit of chakra or matches. Naruto had to help her a lot, but they both did eventually get an ember started. After the frustration of making it, it was a huge accomplishment.

Hinata walked through the dark woods with the same pace she would have if it were light out – her eyes could scarcely tell the difference. Finally, she reached her objective. The waterfall in the nearby river glowed silvery in the moonlight. She again checked, no one present. Hinata removed her shoes, and she focused her chakra to cross the river over the water's surface.

She found a decent set of bushes and rocks to hide behind, and she disrobed. Hinata cursed herself for not bringing swimwear, but she hadn't expected to find such a perfect spot to practice mixing dance with water release techniques. In fact, she'd found the spot by accident when she was sent to gather water for the camp. After keeping a low profile since her incident with Hanabi a few days earlier, the temptation was too great – her body and soul needed to bend and move.

The night air and the spray of the waterfall were cold, making her skin tingle throughout as she leapt onto the water's surface. Hinata did a few pirouettes to make sure she could concentrate her water release and dance at the same time. Staying on top of the surface proved surprisingly easy. With just a bit more concentration, she could command the water around her to dance.

She leapt across the surface, rotating slowly as she summoned twin helixes of water around her like a waterspout. Here she was in control, and the world could spin past her for all she cared. She balanced on one thin, muscular dancer's leg as she prepared to leap into the rest of her routine. "Excuse me!" a familiar voice called from the riverbank. _NARUTO!_

Hinata's hands instinctively covered her chest, not that it mattered, he could see everything else! Hinata didn't waste time half-leaping, half-sprinting for the bushes where she kept her clothes. As she took cover, she stopped to breathe. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you whoever you are!" Naruto called out, having fallen into the river. _He doesn't know it's me!_

Hinata took the very slim window of opportunity his confusion afforded her. Quietly, she slipped back into her underlayers and drew closer to the side of the waterfall, careful to stay behind cover. She then used the sound of the falling water to mask the noisier process of getting the rest of her outfit on. If she could be convincing, there might be a way out of this without dealing with any level of embarrassment. She straightened her hair and stepped out from behind cover. "Na-Naurto-kun?" she feigned surprise, "What are you doing in the river?"

"Hinata?" Naruto called back confused, "What are you doing out here?"

Without hesitating, she gave the one answer no one would question: "I-I had to use the ladies' room." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. _If he asks questions, I'm in for it!_

"Oh, gotcha!" he laughed as he stepped up from the water. "I had to go, too! I had just finished when I noticed this waterfall.

"It is quite pretty, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, especially at night like this!" he exclaimed. "By the way, you didn't happen to see a really pretty girl dancing in the water when you came this way, did you?"

Hinata flushed at Naruto's words. "N-no! I can say that I did," she said nervously. Going for double jeopardy, she asked, "What did she look like?"

"I only caught her outline, really," he said, "but she was thin and tightly built like she danced a lot, kind of like you!"

_Is he baiting me, or has he been noticing me?!_ Naruto hadn't even remotely expressed attraction or appreciation of anyone's form, except for the use of perverted jutsus. Curiosity overrode caution, "So," she nervously twisted her foot back and forth, "you liked what you saw?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Naruto said, "She had this amazing dance routine, and when she moved herself the water danced around her, too!"

A very naughty part of Hinata wanted to jump back in the water to demonstrate, but the sane, behaved part of her decided it would have to wait until they were both considerably older. "And where is this pretty girl?" she asked.

"I don't know, she just vanished when I slipped and fell in," Naruto said, "You didn't see her, did you?"

_I am her! _Hinata blushed, grateful for the darkness, "Nope," she fidgeted nervously, "didn't see her at all! M-maybe you saw a water spirit or something like that!"

"Nah," Naruto said, "those are just fairytales!" Naruto laughed for a moment but sounded nervous, "Right?"

"Who knows," Hinata teased, "if you like what you saw, maybe it was a vision of your future girlfriend," Hinata giggled as they started walking back to camp. Flirting with Naruto was flirting with disaster if he put two and two together. _But it is so damn fun!_ On the other hand, flirting with him like this made her heart feel light in a way she hadn't felt in a while.

"That would be something," he pondered aloud, deep in thought by his tone.

_Time to change subjects._ "Yeah well," she laughed, "let's get you back to camp and dried off. You'll catch a cold like that out in this weather!" On the short walk back to camp, Hinata pondered what she was feeling about Naruto lately. She had always admired him and his unbreakable spirit. Hinata had been grateful for him lending her that spirit when she needed it – lately, she needed it almost constantly. On one hand, she worried about being a burden to him, becoming dependent. On the other hand, Naruto never seemed to mind; he almost seemed to enjoy having a chance to share his support. He was only twelve, and she wasn't going to be twelve for almost a month and a half. She was too young to be having these thoughts and feelings, wasn't she?

"Earth to Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. As she snapped out of her focus, an unseen rock tripped up Hinata, and she stumbled forward. She would have faceplanted into the dirt had Naruto's strong arm not caught her. "Easy, there," Naruto said with a nervous laugh, "I don't want Neji or your parents complaining about you getting injured on my watch!" He steadied her upright with his arms, and her heart began pulsating in her throat.

"Thank you," she wheezed. As they re-entered camp, Sasuke was still out. _I can't sleep anyhow!_ "Sasuke," she poked him in the side with her foot.

Sasuke snorted loudly as his eyes shot wide open, "I'm awake!"

"Good one, sleeping beauty!" Naruto hollered, "Had we not been friendly, we could have cut your throat and killed everyone in camp!"

"I was just resting my eyes, I swear!" Sasuke replied breathlessly.

"Sasuke," Hinata sighed, "why don't you call off watch early? I can't sleep anyhow." Hinata checked her watch, 1237, she'd be on watch until 0200.

"Hinata, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"You've already been up for your watch, Naruto. Besides," she shrugged, "I'm a bit of a night owl, too."

Naruto sounded too bone-weary to protest, "Whatever, Hinata," he yawned, "just make sure someone from Team Ten takes over at 0200. And get some sleep after that; we have a long day tomorrow." Naruto shed his wet jacket, leaving it to dry on a log near the fire, and he crawled back to his pup tent. Hinata heard further rustling of him changing out of his wet shoes and uniform parts before being followed up by the still silence of Naruto having gone back to sleep. Sasuke did the same.

The still, cool night air gripped Hinata. Despite being surrounded by friends, the sense of loneliness made her heart tremble. The forest around her seemed to have eyes, all of which were staring at her. _Stop it!_ Hinata began stretching to burn off some of her excess energy as well as to focus her mind. She did a few pirouettes in placed and a couple quick dance steps softly so as to not wake everyone in camp – instantly feeling better for having done so.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, testing its limits. Cousin Neji was able to push it to almost five hundred meters now, Father could make out detail as far as ten kilometers, and she currently was around seventy meters. Past that, focusing her vision began giving her a headache. Nevertheless, she pushed this time: one hundred meters, two hundred, and finally around three hundred. _I'm getting stronger!_ Hinata smiled at her achievement.

As she scanned, she took note of several things in camp: Asuma Sensei was not in his tent, nor was he at the perimeter having a smoke break. He was curled up with Kurenai in her tent. _Those two a couple? I would never have guessed!_ It was none of Hinata's business, and she was happy if Kurenai sensei was happy; she just thought gruff Asuma-Sensei was a bit mismatched with her. Aunt Kushina had invited Kurenai over to train with Hinata for most of the last year due to Kushina's inability to mold chakra properly. Kushina had insisted Hinata needed someone to train with who could properly teach her chakra techniques. Kurenai was a kind woman, much like Kushina, and Hinata wouldn't have minded had she ended up on Team Eight as a result.

Hinata's mind wandered to Naruto, laying in his boxers as his field uniform hung from the front of his tent. She had to stifle a laugh. Naruto looked cute. _I wonder what he's dreaming about. I wonder what it would be like lying next to him the way Kurenai is lying next to Asuma?_ Hinata knew she was too young to even think about it – shinobi weren't considered adults until they were sixteen. Nevertheless, the thought was there.

A flash of movement at the edge of her narrow blind spot broke Hinata's train of thought. Something was moving there in the forest. _Relax, it could just be a wild animal… an animal that happens to know where your Byakugan's blind spot would be!_ Anxiety gripped Hinata. If it was someone who knew she was a Byakugan user, it wasn't a casual bandit or a transient thief looking to raid the camp for something valuable. Discretely, Hinata reached into her pocket, extracting her security whistle. She then knelt down to mimic tying her shoe. Hinata used the motion to clench the whistle between her teeth. With extreme subtly, she tilted herself forward, gently moving her blind spot up in her field of view.

What she saw was horrific. The man, or whatever it was, stood tall, at least Kakashi's height. While he wore a mask, the right side of his face was creased like it had been crushed under an earthmover. There was something else, his chakra network looked all screwed up, like it wasn't in the proper place. Hinata sucked in a deep gasp of air through her nose and unleashed a piercing screech from her whistle.

* * *

The angry scream of a whistle jolted Naruto awake from a horrific nightmare – happy to find his sleeping bag wasn't soaked in piss. As the flailed about, he managed to kick out the pole supporting his pup tent, causing it to collapse on top of him. _Dammit, really!_ A short struggle later, and he was outside the disheveled tent and at Hinata's side, wearing nothing but his green boxers with red hearts on them. Everyone else had already gathered, and Hinata was speaking frantically. _Dammit, had that been a real emergency, someone might be dead right now! Hinata might be dead right now!_ The thought chilled Naruto to the core.

"What a pain!" Shikamaru complained, "There ain't nothing there, Hinata!"

"I'm telling you, someone or something was there!" she protested vigorously.

"Perhaps you should put some clothes on, Naruto," Sasuke mocked him, "especially if you're planning on going into battle. Sasuke grinned, "Then again, you running around in your underwear would probably scare off most assailants!"

No one laughed. For the moment, Naruto ignored Sasuke's commentary. Hinata looked terrified and sounded genuinely agitated. Naruto momentarily considered the amount of stress Hinata had been under recently, and she was easily fatigued from staying up so late. _Not to mention, you probably scared her when you interrupted whatever she was doing by the waterfall._ Naruto was dense at times, but even he was pretty sure he could match the physical outline he saw to Hinata. Just the thought of her dancing in the water made his heart race and his mind wander to strange places he dared not go.

Regardless, Naruto put his mind back on subject. Hinata, even under undue stress, was not prone to flights of hysterics. If she saw something, then there was something. "Hinata, where was it?" he asked in his most soothing voice. She pointed in the direction of his tent.

Naruto calmly walked back to his tent, fetching a kunai and a flashlight from his bag. Despite his calm appearance, he felt himself shaking as he walked beyond the camp boundary, and it wasn't just the cold chilling him. "Naruto," Kakashi called after him, "you're going to catch your death like that? And why aren't you dressed, anyhow?"

"It's a long story chief," Naruto paused to sniff the air, "I'll tell you later." The grass under his bare feet felt like creepy-crawlies, almost causing him to yell out. He was maybe five meters into the woods when the smell hit him. "Kiba!" he hollered, "Get over here now!"

Kiba and his dog Akamaru came up quickly. A several quick sniffs, and Kiba nodded. "See if you can track it, boy!" Akamaru began sniffing vigorously, following a trail a short distance before turning in circles, growling at the woods.

"What is it?" Naruto gripped the cold metal of his Kunai like a sailor clinging to a life ring.

A series of barks and growls between Kiba and Akamaru ended with Kiba nodding solemnly; by now, everyone else joined them. "Someone was here, very recently, too!"

"Then where are they?" Kurenai asked, scanning the dark woods around them.

"That's just it, the trail disappears only a few feet from where they were standing," Kiba grunted, "And there were two of them."

"Two?" Hinata's voice squeaked, "But I only saw one?"

"What did you see exactly?" Kakashi inquired.

"He was your height and build, Kakashi," she explained, all the while scanning the woods with her Byakugan, "but he looked all screwed up, like his chakra network was all over the place like some piece of abstract art!"

Naruto caught Kakashi's unhidden right eye widening. "What did he look like?" Kakashi sounded concerned.

"The right side of his face was all screwed up," she shivered, "like it had ridges like it had been crushed or smashed in a machine.

All color drained from Kakashi, "Let me guess," he was wearing a swirl pattern mask, one eye socket?" Naruto felt a chill down his spine, too.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked?

"Can you see him, Hinata?" Naruto crouched low, expecting an attack from any direction. Kakashi more subtly adopted a defensive stance.

Hinata quickly spun side to side, "No sign of him, at least not for a hundred meters! What's going on?"

"Everyone back into camp right now!" Kakashi ordered, and everyone obeyed. Despite being near the campfire, Naruto felt cold all over. He knew it was Obito stalking them. Dad had clearly described the man to him as someone to avoid at all costs.

"Okay everyone, we have a serious situation," Kakashi tried to keep his voice level, but Naruto could hear cracks, "from now until sunrise at least one jonin and one genin is to remain on watch. No one is to leave the camp, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto joined the others in unison.

"Kakashi," Sasuke asked, "What are we up against?" The boy crossed his arms in front of him.

"An S-ranked criminal, Sasuke," Kakashi shook his head grimly, "and no, this is not part of the training exercise, we are in real danger here."

Muttering came throughout the group. "Kakashi," Naruto asked, "if he's so powerful why didn't he attack?"

Kakashi glared back at Naruto, considering him, "I honestly don't know, but that doesn't matter. We need to get back to the village as soon as we can."

"What about the mission?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"What about it, Naruto?" Choji said, "You heard him, we're in danger if we don't turn back!"

"But we're only an hour or two hike from our destination!" Ino protested, "How would it look if we turned away from a D-ranked mission, our first mission, because of a bogeyman!"

"I don't know about you, Ino-pig, but I value my life a lot more than a glorified groundskeeping job!" Sakura chided.

"Hold it!" Kakashi boomed. Everyone stopped for a moment. "It seems we have a disagreement, and some legitimate points have been made. Being that this is your mission and not ours," he paused to scan the group, "I'll leave between you all who wants to head straight home, and who wants to carry on. Majority rules, and we all follow that ruling! All in favor of returning to Konoha at sunrise, raise your hands!"

Sakura, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru raised their hands. Naruto felt himself torn to the point where his hand shook. _I want to go home! You'd be a disgrace to your father if you ran home now! We're in real danger here! If he was going to attack, he would have done it by now!_

"All in favor of carrying on the mission, raise your hand," Kakashi ordered. Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata all raised their hands. Again, Naruto's arm shook, but he didn't raise it. "Naruto, we seem to have a tie, how do you vote?" Kakashi put him on the spot.

Naruto's feet grew impossibly colder than he thought possible walking around barefoot and in his underwear. Everyone was staring, and his heart was in his throat. _Are you really going to be a coward in front of Hinata? Will Sasuke ever let you live this down if you chicken out while wearing nothing but your boxers? Will you ever forgive yourself for turning your back on the midwife who died bring you into the world!_ "I say we carry on!" Naruto said, regaining his confidence "We're already most of the way there. If we move diligently, it's only an hour or two job," he turned to Kakashi, "and what's to say turning back immediately is any safer than completing the mission first?"

Kakashi nodded. "Very well, we'll do it your way, Naruto." Kakashi turned to the rest of the group, "Everyone, for the remainder of this mission, Naruto is the field commander. The jonin and I will only step in your lives are in danger or we feel it necessary." Kakashi turned back to Naruto, "What are your orders?"

Naruto swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Like Konohamaru, he longed for a chance to prove himself more than just the family he came from. Now that he had a chance, the butterflies in his stomach threatened to overwhelm him. "I say," Naruto paused, finding his voice, "We stick to the original plan, one jonin and one genin on watch at all times. Everyone else try to get some shut eye until 0600, and we move out at first light. We'll attack whatever problems wait at the shrine when we get there. Everyone understand?"

No one answered. "I said, it that understood?" Naruto raised his voice as authoritative as he could sound.

"Yes, sir!" the camp replied.

"And whomever is getting off watch at 0500 wake me," he said, "I'll take last watch and be responsible for waking the camp."

A series of nods, and everyone began heading back to their tents. Naruto stared at Jiraiya, who had said nothing the whole time. "Grandpa, is something the matter?"

"Well, _commander_," Jiraiya carefully accented Naruto's new title, "I have some advice, if you'll hear it; after all, you're now leading this bunch, you make the ultimate decision." _And you're ultimately responsible if this fails, _Jiraiya left unsaid.

"Please, I'm open to any advice," Naruto said, taking note that Kakashi was walking nearby.

"Naruto, we haven't long to chat about this, but I can summon one of the Toads of Mount Myoboku, and so can your father. We can send a message back to Konoha discretely this way – without giving away that we've done so."

"You want my father to know we're in danger."

"Naruto, we don't want to steal this mission out from under you," Kakashi chimed in, "But Obito is actually double-S-ranked. He killed six ANBU the night you were born like it was nothing…" Kakashi's voice began straining against what Naruto expected to be tears. Kakashi, like Dad, knew everyone who died that night.

"It's all right, and yes, we're in over our heads," he turned to Jiraiya, "Please tell dad to send help."

Jiraiya nodded, "Naruto, you do realize we are two, two and a half, days from help if they left right now. Your dad of course could get here faster, but we'll still be on our own tomorrow at least."

Naruto felt the weight of the situation on his shoulders, "We do what we came here for," he said, "If we jackrabbit now, he'll just chase us, might be expecting us to run for safety."

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded. "Get some sleep, kiddo, you have a long few days ahead," Jiraiya said. "I'll send the message in a few minutes."

Naruto walked back to his tent, eying the tree line suspiciously. He turned to Hinata, standing by the campfire with Kurenai. "Hinata, are you sure you don't want to change watch?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, "I can't sleep anyhow, I'll stay up through this watch."

Naruto nodded an understanding. He didn't know if he could sleep, either. He stalked back to his tent, felling the eyes of the forest on him as he stood his tent back up. He put back on his mission gear, by now mostly dried out – best not to get caught undressed again. As he crawled in, he kept a kunai in his right hand and two shuriken by his left.

A quick glance at his watch told him it was five minutes to two. He closed his eyes, but sleep remained elusive. He woke several times, noticing that while the guards had changed, Hinata was still next to the campfire, scanning the woods. _That can't be good for her to be using her Byakugan so much! _Indeed, Hinata had told him it could cause her severe headaches and exhaustion to use her Byakugan for prolonged periods.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking about Hinata, but soon she was pushed aside by the nightmare. It was the same that it had been since the night they left for the mission: Naruto's parents had died the night he was born. His parents had sealed Kurama inside him, but the village knew he was a jinchuriki. He grew up an outcast with no family, no friends. Naruto sat on the tree swing outside the academy, tears running down his face as parents came for his classmates, but no one came for him. "Naruto," a soft voice came from behind him.

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around; it looked like a room in his parents' house, but he could distinctly tell it was a different house. When Naruto looked down, he noticed he wasn't a kid anymore – he was a fully-grown man! "Naruto," a strained, feminine voice called next to him. He turned to see Hinata, also fully-grown, reclined on her side next to him. Her face looked uncertain, almost a bit scared. "Naruto," she rubbed at the swollen mass of her stomach, "Naruto, the baby is coming…" she moaned. _BABY!_ "Naruto… Naruto!"

"Naruto! Wake up!" Hinata's voice shook him back into his pup tent. Naruto flailed about. He was a kid again. He gulped several deep breathes as he looked out the entrance to his tent, Hinata knelt over him, also still a kid. "It's 0500 you said, you wanted to be woken then."

Naruto confirmed the time by his watch. He looked back at Hinata. Dark circles pooled under her eyes, and her voice had sounded congested. "Hinata, did you sleep at all?"

"I couldn't," she pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her bloodshot eyes, "not after the scare we had." Her voice sounded scratchy.

Naruto slid out of his tent and put his boots back on, "We still have an hour, Hinata," he said. "Why don't you lay down next to the campfire, I'll keep watch while you rest."

"A-are you sure?"

"Hinata, I'm last watch, and I'm waking the camp. You need whatever sleep you can; we're all already going to be tired as is."

"O-okay, Naruto-kun," she stammered. Hinata nervously laid down a short distance from the campfire. Naruto found himself a nearby log and sat near her, continuing to scan the woods. Every animal noise, every rustle of bushes was a potential threat, but nothing came for them. For a moment, he took his eyes off the woods and looked at Hinata, shivering slightly despite her proximity to the fire.

Naruto took off his jacket and draped in over her. Her shivering stopped. She looked so peaceful. Naruto wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so protective of her. _Maybe it was the weird dream._ As he watched the clock tick down, he kept thinking of her even as his eyes scanned the tree line for danger. Hinata had jokingly suggested he had some vision of the future when he saw the girl in the waterfall – the girl he was pretty sure was her. _Is the dream a vision, too? _He couldn't tell. He certainly liked Hinata, but here and now was neither the time nor place to explore the issue. They were in danger, and there wouldn't be time to figure things out if they both died today.

Before he knew it, his watch read 0600. Naruto began waking up the camp. They had a long day ahead. Everyone had been woken except Hinata. "Hinata," he gently brushed her hair from her face, "time to wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she leaned up, seeing his jacket over her. "N-Naurto-kun?"

"You were shivering," he explained, hoping he wasn't blushing too badly. He offered her a hand, "it's time to get moving, Hinata." He helped her to her feet, and she handed him back his jacket. He could faintly detect the scent of rose water and jasmine around his collar. The scent invigorated him through his exhaustion. Despite all the possible danger ahead, the familiar scent that had guided him to her rescue years ago reassured him. _Everything will be okay, just keep the team safe… and keep her safe!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Invisible hammers pounded at the sides of Kakashi's skull with fatigue as he watched the cleanup detail work. As he rubbed his temples, Kakashi marveled at how energetically Naruto led the team clearing the overgrown area around the ruined safehouse. Naruto, himself was carefully buffing the stone memorial to Lord Third's wife – a statue of her holding a baby Naruto. _I can't believe it's been twelve years!_

The tree Kakashi had used to stand watch from lay sprawled behind the ruin. Judging by the recent rot, it had blown down in a storm not too long ago, although the tree still bore scars from the fight – bits and pieces of brick, plaster, and splinters peppered the upper trunk. It was just another victim of the events of that night.

"You all right, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, his voice gruff as ever.

Kakashi looked back at the building, or what was left of it, peeling back the layers of time. He had been the sole survivor of the ANBU bodyguard detail. He could still see Minato, Kushina, and himself scattered outside the house after the explosion. Obito's swirl mask had been blow away sufficiently to reveal the now grown Obito's deformed face. He saw Kushina, bleeding with a splinter of wood the size of a human forearm impaling her through the abdomen. Minato was thrusting the newly born Naruto into his arms, ordering him to meet him at the hospital with Naruto.

"Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"I'm fine," he lied. That night had almost broken Kakashi. He could do nothing but sit and watch as six of his teammates were cut down in short order, coming up on his opponent to the grizzly sight of Lord Third's wife and her assistant dead on the floor. When it came time to confront the assailant, Kakashi had driven a kunai through the man's neck, severing muscle and nerve alike. Then came the horror of the explosive tags bursting and seeing Obito's face – the teammate he'd left behind. _Had I not left him behind, had I thought of something, anything!_

Kakashi had determined to kill himself after getting Minato and his family to safety – final atonement for causing so much suffering through his inactions. One thing stopped him: the blonde baby thrust into his arms and the promise of a Hokage that all the dishonor heaped on his family would be erased. Something about holding the helpless newborn forced Kakashi to reconsider his decision. Suddenly, he was responsible for a new life more important than his own. Not wanting to leave another life permanently scarred by trauma the way his father had left him, Kakashi decided to get help. Lady Tsunade and some of the counselors at the hospital had been a tremendous help, reminding him of what he could yet achieved after saving the Hokage's family. If he taught the baby, trained him properly, he would grow to erase the mistakes of Kakashi's past. But Kakashi had to stay alive and not give up in order to see that dream realized. The dream of seeing his nephew, the son he'd never have, grow up to be a better man than he was the one thing that kept him getting out of bed in the morning, especially when all he wanted to do was lay down and never get back up.

"I'm fine, Asuma," Kakashi said a firmer than before. "Where are we with clean up?"

"Almost done! The kids really came together," Asuma said, cracking a smile. "Even my lazy bunch." Azuma pulled out a cigarette, his fingers shaking as he withdrew a lighter from his pocket, flipping on the flame. Kakashi recognized Asuma's pack a day nicotine addiction for what it was, an addiction. Unexpectedly, Asuma flipped the lighter shut and put the little white roll of death over his ear.

Kakashi almost asked what had Asuma spooked when he saw Kurenai approaching. _Ah, that. _Few things were secret to Kakashi: he knew Naruto and Hinata had both left camp last night for something other than just using the restroom, he knew Sasuke had gotten bored and fallen asleep on watch last night, and Kakashi knew Asuma had taken the opportunity to sneak into Kurenai's tent to be with her last night. After losing both his parents at a young age, Kakashi never had anyone to explain to him about love and relationships. After Rin's self-sacrifice, Kakashi never wanted to be close to anyone romantically, even though they were never involved. Some things just had too much potential to be painful, and he couldn't imaging unloading his baggage on anyone.

"Kakashi, we're all done," Kurenai said. Kakashi noted she had her camera around her neck. Kurenai was the mission's official documentarian, and until today, she had been snapping pictures of the kids and the everyone for both the mission log and her scrapbook that she kept of her team's adventures. "Why don't you two get together for a photo?"

"We're supposed to be on alert, Kurenai," Asuma replied, standing next to Kakashi begrudgingly.

"Lighten up," she said, "Jiraiya and Hinata are currently on watch, and the others are getting ready to leave! What's the worst that could happen from taking a picture?" She aimed the camera and snapped the photo.

Kakashi was about to answer the rhetorical question, but he thought better of it. He took a last look at the ruin of the house. He chided himself for one last failure involving Rin: the fact that he went to her grave to talk with her before Naruto's birth was probably what got everyone here killed that night. Obito must have been listening to the conversation he had with her headstone – it was the only way he could have known that the birth was happening; otherwise it was a closely guarded secret. After that terrible night, he had never told her again what was happening in his life, fearful that he'd get someone else killed. "By the way," Kurenai called over her shoulder as she walked away, "Your nephew had something he wanted to talk to you about!"

He looked back at the kids, now gathering in formation. _This is ridiculous! You screwed up then when you left Obito behind, and you screwed up here because you told a dead friend your life issues! Get over your self-pity here and now or you'll end up planting all nine of those kids standing there!_ Kakashi straightened himself. There was no time for further sulking. His one and only objective now was getting the teams back safely, and he needed to focus. Obito would not be merciful if he attacked. Kakashi stared at the memorial statue to Lord Third's wife; he had no intention of saving baby Naruto only to lose him at this age.

As he approached the group, Naruto ran up to him excitedly. "Uncle Kakashi," Naruto brandished his field map, "I've got something I want to talk to you about!"

"Easy, Naruto," Kakashi replied in a hush tone, inviting his nephew to keep his voice down, "What's up?"

"Sasuke and I were looking at the map," he pointed to a series of red marks on the field map. The rendezvous point with the ANBU detail sent to meet them was marked with a red "X" and there were a series of crude calculations drawn along the trail from which they came and one following the nearby river. Naruto continued, "and we noticed the river trail would easily shave almost two hours off our trek – we could be there and home by nightfall."

Kakashi looked at the boy's crude calculations; he was indeed correct. The original mission profile had them stopping periodically to do training exercises; even with that part of the mission gone, they had an eight hour hike home on their original course. The river trail was geographically a much shorter distance on a map, but the map did not show the fact that the trail followed steep bluffs overlooking the river it flowed with – all of it going uphill on the outbound leg versus the gradual, meandering woodland path they'd taken. "Naruto," Kakashi replied, "You do realize that path is closed this time of year?"

Naruto nodded, "I know, prone to rockslides and landslides, especially during a rainy autumn," the boy turned his hands up and shrugged, "but it's been unusually dry the past two weeks, and we'd have the advantage of going downhill the entire time. Besides, it also gives us the advantage over Obito if he attacks?"

"How so?" Kakashi was curious as to how Naruto came to that conclusion.

"Well, if we take to the woodland trail we used on the way out, he has an infinite number of spots he can attack from, right? And he's also expecting us to take that trail."

Naruto was not wrong. "Go on…"

"Well," Naruto shifted, "if we follow the river trail, he can't attack from the river itself, not in any practical sense, and…"

Kakashi was astounded – this was actual tactical decision-making from this nephew. "Go on," Kakashi said intently.

Naruto nodded, "…and the steep hillsides will limit his ability to attack from the side, meaning he can only attack uphill – in which case we'll see him coming – or downhill from behind. In that case, we can at least predict from where he'd attack."

"Color me impressed," Kakashi nodded. "Tell you what, we have a ways to hike before we reach the point where have to decide which trail to take; let's decide when we get there, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto ran off to grab his gear. _The kid has potential._

The group moved cautiously down the trail, moving in a three-ring formation. Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai – the healers of the group – traveled in the center ring. The rest of the genin formed the middle ring and Kakashi occupied the out ring with Asuma and Jiraiya. The hilly terrain was slowly becoming more forested than open ground. As they crossed the initial tree line, Kakashi felt butterflies circling in his guts.

_It doesn't make any sense; where the hell is he?_ Obito wouldn't put in an appearance like last night unless he was planning something. The night he'd attacked the safehouse, Obito had gone for the dramatic, attacking the ANBU with flair. Even when he held Naruto hostage, he'd aimed for the dramatic, tossing the child while planning on impaling him.

Obito's flair and arrogance had been his downfall that night, but now Kakashi surmised that was the point of last night. Everyone was exhausted, on edge, and prone to mistakes. Every rustling of leaves in the wind or wild animal shaking in a bush was a potential enemy. Obito wanted them to suffer, wanted them to be dull when he attacked a group this large.

Kakashi spied the group. Kiba kept his dog, Akamaru, tucked in a pouch in his backpack, probably the only one of them properly rested. Sasuke put on a brave face, even managing a mild grin. Kakashi, knew better – the boy's hands shook, knuckles turning white as he clutched a kunai in each hand. The other point of concern was Hinata. She had been using her Byakugan almost continuously since this morning, and she had not slept except for a short nap while Naruto had stood watch this morning. Darks circles of exhaustion pooled under her eyes, and her pale purple Byakugan was now almost sickly pale, with red spiderwebs tracing the rest of her eyes.

Kakashi took several deep breaths, trying to center himself against exhaustion. They were almost to the fork in the road; soon they'd have to decide to take the woodland path or the river path – neither was particularly appealing.

Hinata's right hand shot up over her shoulder, in the hand signal to hold position. The formation stopped instantly. Kakashi scanned with his eyes and strained his ears. He heard nothing but the beating of his heart. There were not birds, no animals, not even wind. An uncomfortable sensation began stinging him in the left eye. Kakashi closed his eye firmly, only to open it with his Sharigan had activated.

Kakashi barely got his left arm up to block Obito's Kunai as the other man appeared next to him, jabbing the Kunai toward Kakashi's neck. Kakashi turned to follow up with a cross-punch, but Obito had vanished as Kakashi's cut empty air! He sensed him coming again, and Kakashi turned, again blocking a lethal Kunai blow. This time, Obito didn't disappear, instead ramming into Kakashi with his full body weight. Obito was not the skinny kid he'd been. _He's pretty buff for a guy who should be dead twice over!_

Obito swung with a kunai in his left hand in a wide arc. As Kakashi blocked, he noticed no telltale scar along the man's neck. Clearly, Obito had access to something that could regenerate extreme wounds. Any normal person would have lost use of their arm if they'd survived such a stab wound – Kakashi had severed the nerve plexus off the neck that supplied the entire left arm.

Obito hit him with his right hand square in the chest, sending Kakashi flying backwards, but Kakashi managed to recoil and land on his feet. Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, and the rest of the genin moved to assist, but Obito used an earth-release attack, sending a tremor through the ground. Everyone else was knocked off their feet. The temporary distraction gave Kakashi enough time to use a light release to charge several shuriken; however, Obito dodged the thrown weapons with impunity.

Obito again launched himself forward in a flurry of attacks; thanks to the Sharigan Obito had given him, Kakashi could at least predict the attacks enough to block them. However, his own return blows were almost equally useless as Obito blocked every attack before it was even launched.

As the team got back to their feet, Kakashi saw his opportunity. "Jiraiya! Get the kids out! GO!" he shouted, making a forward cross-kick toward Obito's deformed face. Kakashi had initially worried Obito was after Naruto or Hinata, much the way he'd been after Kushina the last time. Thankfully, Obito seemed content with just trying to kill him. He breathed a short sigh of relief as he saw the group fleeing from the corner of his eye.

Any relief was soon dashed as Obito disappeared and reappeared behind him in a blink of an eye. Before he could move, Kakahsi felt Obito's right arm around his neck in a chokehold, and he felt the sickly sensation of metal up and under his left ribcage in back. The cold sensation of death chilled Kakashi to his core; he almost threw up in his mask it had been so painful. A sick, sucking noise filled him as Obito withdrew the Kunai.

Kakashi, tried breaking free, but again he felt the kunai pierce his side, further forward this time. Kakahsi's eyes became unfocused as he began to slip into shock. He had to move, had to stop the next one or Obito would kill him! While his mind was acutely away of this, the rest of him failed to react. Kakashi watched in slow motion as Obito's left hand traced an arc that would end with the Kunai piercing Kakashi's heart.

"GAHHHH!" Obito left out a shout of alarm and shook violently. Kakashi felt the man's grip weakening, and he turned and rammed his right elbow first into the Obito's solar plexus before winding up again and driving the point of his elbow into Obito's ribs, breaking at least two of them with sickening _CRACK!_

Obito shoved Kakashi away toward a nearby tree. Kakashi nearly rammed the tree face-first, but he managed to stop himself. "You rotten little brat!" he heard Obito yell as he kicked a familiar blonde-haired boy backwards. Obito limped for a minute, and Kakashi again charged lighting-release, squarely punching his opponent squarely across the jaw with enough intensity to send the man through a nearby tree.

* * *

Naruto heard the order, "Jiraiya! Get the kids out! GO!" There was a tugging at his collar as Jiraiya dragged Naruto away from the scene of the battle. The others followed suit, but he couldn't turn his eyes away. Naruto could only watch in horror as Obito disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi, stabbing a Kunai in his back and side.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Naruto screamed as he broke free from his grandfather's grip. Naruto sprinted faster than he ever knew possible back up the trail. He could see Obito winding up for a killing stroke. Naruto skidded the last several feet, driving one of the kunai his father had given him into the back of his enemy's left leg.

"GAHHHH!" Obito shouted as Naruto jerked the blade back and forth, severing muscle and tendon alike. Naruto was rewarded with an expanding torrent of red spilling from his enemy's leg. A short scuffle, and Kakashi was free. He had saved his uncle!

Naruto's triumph was short lived, as the wound closed itself before his eyes with a disgusting sucking noise. The retracted wad of muscle and tendon reformed under the skin like an alien creature burrowing in the man's leg. _Not possible!_ The man recoiled back with the leg, punting Naruto backwards. "Little brat!" Obito hissed as Naruto felt himself smash into a tree trunk. Tiny red stars exploded in the field of Naruto's vision.

Obito was walking slowly toward him, brandishing a kunai in his sickly pale right hand. Before Naruto could get back up to fight, Obito had his left hand around his neck, choking him. Obito came eye to eye with him, "I'm going to do what I should have done the day you were born, you little shit!"

Naruto expected to be staring at his heart beating in the man's hand momentarily. His life flashed, thinking of his parents, of Kakashi, of Hinata. He couldn't leave them, refused to leave them! Naruto lashed out with something he'd scarcely felt before. The burst of strength sent Obito staggering backwards. Naruto's body burned feverishly – Nine-Tails was taking control.

Normally, Naruto was scared to even try tapping the immense chakra Kyuubi presented. Mom, Dad, and Kakashi made it abundantly clear he was still too young to unlock Kurama's full potential. However, this was beyond normal circumstances. The man or whatever it was standing before him had tried killing, had tried killing Uncle Kakashi and his parents, and had killed Lord Third's wife – his friend's grandmother. Nothing in his conventional arsenal of weapons or ninjutsu would have any effect. If there was a time or place to unleash his primal anger, here and now was it!

Fiery chakra swirled around Naruto, and his field for vision turned a violent shade of red. The smell of Obito's blood filled his nostrils. It made him thirsty, and hungry. He snarled as teeth morphed into jagged fangs and fingernails extended into fine pointed claws. "Come and get some, you ugly son of a bitch!" Kurama growled through him, latching onto his hatred of the man that had ruined his family's future, had permanently disabled his mom, robbed him of the chance of being a big brother, and forced him to become a jinchuriki at an age far too young!

Naruto charged at the man, full fury. Obito tried skipping time and space, but Naruto nailed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the man with a loud "OOOFFFFF!" Naruto kept pounding the ground with his feet, ramming his target through one tree, another, and another, building steam off each impact. Kurama took control and swiftly kicked Obito where his manhood would be; the pasty white demon went flying out of view.

Kurama roared through Naruto, pleased to have been off the chain. Deep down, Naruto was horrified. _Oh my god! I can't stop it!_ Kurama's chakra continued to burn throughout Naruto's body. _"Now then, my child, let's have fun with this group!" _

Naruto began running toward his friends, all petrified by his sinister appearance. He managed to slow himself, but he couldn't hold back Kyuubi's murderous intent. _"Stop it Kyuubi! PLEASE!" _Tears began streaming from Naurto's eyes at the thought of hurting anyone.

_ "Why should I stop now!" _The voiced echoed in his head. _"Time for me to be rid of you and the girl!"_

Fear filled Naruto. _"Hinata! NO!" _He had taken the gamble trying to save Kakashi only to sacrifice the whole group to a monster. Now he was going to pay for his lack of foresight. Naruto charged at the group, Hinata dead in his sights.

"Naruto-kun, please stop!" her gentle voice cried. She slowly stepped in front of the group. Naruto's heart froze at the words, as did his charging legs. Restraining Kyuubi was taking everything he had; muscle cramps squeezed his legs painful as he fought for control of his body. "Please, come back to us!" she walked closer to him.

"Hi…Hinata!... RUN!" he heaved, unable to hold much longer.

"Please, come back!" she pleaded, her hand touching his shoulder. Kyuubi's strength began to dissipate, but it was still holding him under its control. Kyuubi lashed at Hinata with Naruto's left hand. Miraculously, she caught the intended strike in her hand. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "Naruto… please… come back!"

Like a candle blowing out in a high wind, the glowing chakra around him extinguished. Naruto regained his sense of self-control. He also regained the sense of sharp pain in his foot from punting Obito into the stratosphere. The pain radiated up his leg, fighting with exhaustion for attention. Exhaustion won as he collapsed forward into Hinata's arms.

* * *

"Naruto! Can you hear me?" Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of Hinata staring down at him. She gently caressed the side of his face, causing his lips to involuntarily curl into a smile. It felt great . At first, he thought he'd overslept in camp, but soon the memories flashed in his head. "Hinata…" he said, embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," she smiled, a few tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we should make him sorry for doing something that stupid," Grandpa Jiraiya's voice was salty. "Seriously kiddo, you and I have to have a major heart to heart about doing dumb shit like tapping into a tailed-beast's chakra when you're clearly not ready for it!" Jiraiya pointed a finger at Hinata, "And you, young lady! You realized how close you just came to dying? Do you have any idea how much of an ass-ripping I'd get from Kushina and your mom if something had happened?!"

"You forgot Granny Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya!" Naruto reminded him.

Jiraiya grinned thinly; Naruto knew it was for show. He had been concerned but wasn't anywhere near as furious as he pretended to be. "Yes, there is her, too," he nodded. "And yet somehow, you managed to save Kakashi in all of this," he grinned larger, "which sadly means he's obliged not to punish you both too badly for being monumentally stupid… something we call brave."

"If it's all the same," Kakashi approached, "I suggest we refrain from doing that again any time soon." Kakashi looked awful - bruises complimented dark circles under his eyes. At least the large cuts in his side had been healed by Ino or Sakura.

Naruto sat up slowly, the sensation of having someone cracking his skull with teaspoon followed him up. "What happened to Obito?"

"You punted him somewhere out into the woods, kid!" Jiraiya explained, "He's probably halfway to the Village Hidden in the Sands by now!"

Kakashi shook his head, "I wouldn't bet on him giving up so easily."

"But Kakashi, no one could get up after that!" Naruto protested, "Could they?" The thought of Obito surviving such a powerful strike, much less coming back for round two made a chill crawl down Naruto's spine.

"I almost cut his head off once, Naruto! I cut through his neck muscles and the nerves to his left arm, and he regenerated like nothing happened."

"And I cut his calf muscles and achilles tendon clean through, but they regenerated right in front of me!" Naruto again felt a chill and his bladder tightening. "Nobody can do that though; that's crazy!"

"Nobody alive, at least," Jiraiya commented.

Hinata's eyes met Naruto's and both shot bold open at the suggestion. "Are-are you saying," Hinata stammered, "He's some kind of a yokai or something?!"

"Or something," Kakashi said, extending a hand to Naruto, "Can you stand because I really don't want to sit around waiting for him to come back."

Naruto got to his feet with Kakashi and Hinata's aid. "So, what now?" he asked.

"Well, now we put your little theory to the test," Kakashi said. "If we go deeper into the forest, there's a strong chance we'll run back into Obito, especially since you sent him flying in the direction we were planning on going. So, we're taking the river path!"

Naruto felt a pang of regret. He wished Dad could just teleport in and rush them all home immediately. Naruto wanted to go to sleep in his bed, enjoy Mom's cooking, or even just cup ramen right now in the safety of his own bedroom. _Stop thinking that way! You're a ninja now! _"Okay, the river path it is!" Naruto reminded himself that this was his first mission. He had met every requirement but returning to the village safely after five days. He wasn't about to let some pasty-white freak of nature ruin his first mission.

"You sure you're up for this, son?" Jiraiya asked. "It's going to be a pretty dangerous path."

Naruto responded the only way he knew how. He raised his thumb and winked at his grandfather, "Believe it!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Hinata's eyes felt like they were ready to melt out of their sockets they were so strained. Merely activating her Byakugan was now outright painful on top of the now constant vice-grip headache around her skull. _Damned if I do; dead if I don't. _The group was spread out in a long line formation due to the narrow nature of the sloping path. Currently, Sasuke, and Kiba, were on rearguard duty; Kakashi and Shino were slightly ahead of the main body. Hinata decided to make the most of it while things were safe and give her Byakugan a rest while she could.

She looked out over the edge of the bluff toward the river. Under normal circumstances, the afternoon sun painting the landscape and river below autumn orange would be breathtaking. _This would be a perfect picnic spot with Naruto someday._ Turning her head further right, she saw Naruto, still pleasing to the eye if looking a bit haggard. Aside from brooding since they started hiking again, Naruto had clear signs of burnout: dark, puffy circles under his eyes, a walking gait that varied from normal to meandering, and he was sniffling like he was getting a cold. Hinata wasn't much better; her sinuses were pressing into her eyes and her mouth was dry with thirst despite the river a hundred feet below. Hopefully, they'd have a chance to fill their canteens again near the bottom of the trail.

_Even better if we could get home tonight and all sleep in a real bed! _She didn't mind roughing it in camp, but five days without a shower or a real bed was a bit much for her. Even worse, the air temperature was dropping at night. When she'd awoke this morning, there had been frost on the ground. The sleeping bag she brought was only rated to freezing; last night made Hinata wonder how accurate that rating was.

The march continued, and boredom set it in for Hinata. Everyone was lumbering like cattle and seeing Naruto this glum was starting to weigh on her. "Na-Naruto-kun?" she spoke.

"Yeah," he replied, mood not improving.

"You seem…" she paused looking for a word that wouldn't set him off, "…preoccupied. Is-is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Hinata, I just…" he sighed, "…I just have the whole party treating me like a leper since rescuing Kakashi!" Naruto dipped his head. Hinata knew the feeling. After her outburst with Hanabi, everyone in the clan avoided her like she was carrying a contagious disease. Throughout most of her childhood, she'd never fully grasped why her parents, Aunt Kushina, and Uncle Minato made such a big deal about hiding the fact Naruto and she were jinchuriki. Now things were abundantly clear. Even old friends like Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were keeping a mild increase in distance from Naruto. While Jiraiya and Kakashi knew for sure; Hinata was unsure if Asuma or Kurenai knew. Strangely she could empathize with the others being scared. _Hell, I'm scared of myself, and I can only guess what Naruto is feeling!_

Hinata began feeling her senses sharpen. An odd sound began filling her left ear, fizzing, like an open ramune bottle. Hinata immediately reactivated her Byakugan to see several nearby rocks with explosive tags about to detonate! "COVER!" She wrestled Naruto to the ground as the tags exploded, pelting the group with a shower of rock fragments.

Incessant ringing filled Hinata's head when she got her eyes open again. She and Naruto were both intwined right near the cliff's end. _GET UP! GET UP!_ It took only a moment, but she got her Byakugan back up and focused. Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino were both flat on the ground, injured; but their chakra signatures were intact. Choji was bleeding from several minor wounds, having used a body transformation to shield Kakashi, Shino, Jiraiya, and himself from the worst of the blast. Even still, Shino, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were now bleeding from headwounds.

Hinata saw Obito strike as expected from behind. Kiba and Akamaru were visibly uninjured, but still stunned by the effect of the blast wave. Despite bleeding profusely from a forehead wound, Sasuke did manage to get his arms up to block Obito's first strike. Hinata could see the boy's eyes glowing red with his Sharigan. Sasuke managed to predict Obito's next attack, some kind of powerful lightning release, in time to try blocking it. Obito blasted straight through Sasuke's defense, the bright flash almost blinding Hinata. The blast of the attack threw Sasuke backwards over Kiba and into the rock wall nearby.

Hinata felt Obito's focus lock onto Naruto. Hinata pulled three shuriken from her jacket pocket, estimating the man's three likely approaches. In rapid succession he began running toward her carefully laid trap. She threw a shuriken toward his center mass and darted the other two like lightning toward either path of evasion.

It was a great plan until Obito appeared to warp ahead of the spiraling blades. _SHIT!_ The blades whistled harmlessly past into the path. Obito on the other hand, warped right in front of her, his backhand strike clocked her across the face like a wooden club. Hinata staggered into the rock wall nearby, red stars exploding in her field of vision. Dizzily, she watched Obito turn toward Naruto.

The man gripped Naruto around the neck and lifted him up like a chicken about to be slaughtered. _NARUTO!_ "You're coming with me you little bastard!"

Naruto's feet kicked ineffectively at first, but then Hinata saw something protruding from the front of his left shoe. A swift, focused, kick and Naruto drove the tip of a kunai hidden in his shoe beneath his foot into Obito's pasty white chest. As Obito dropped Naruto, Naruto rammed the heel of his hand into the kunai's handle piercing through where the man's heart should be – the tip protruding out the back of his ribs.

"NOW HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he landed. Adrenaline surged through her sore, achy body, propelling her forward like a rocket. Hinata focused her chakra to a fine point and smashed into the first chakra point she could find; her hand burning from the impact. She wound up with another palm attack, striking lower in the abdomen. Obito groaned in agony. _So, you can get hurt after all!_ Hinata wound up for a third strike with her left arm when Obito's right arm took on a life of its own.

The white demon arm sprung forward like a rattlesnake attacking. Before she could react, she was back to the stone wall again, the creature or whatever it was firmly wrapping around her neck, her bladder tightened in reaction to her impending death. _FIGHT BACK! _Hinata sucked in what air she could, hoping she could react before it crushed her windpipe.

* * *

Naruto watched incredulously as the right side of Obito's body reacted despite Hinata blocking his chakra in at least two points. _No one can do that!_ He watched the arm circle around her neck like some alien lifeform from science fiction, like the symbiote from the comics he read. _My god, could that really be it!_ The pieces clicked into place. Obito wasn't just Obito, there was a second lifeform bonded with him. It's had it's own chakra network of immense power. _That's how healed so quickly and can move so fast!_

"Drop your weapons, or the girl dies!" Obito, or at least whatever was bonded to him, spoke in a slimy, otherworldly tone. Naruto froze, trying to think for the life of him how to kill a symbiotic lifeform. _Acid, soundwaves… fire… FIRE!_ Naruto at least was pretty sure he had the answer, but it did no good. He couldn't risk using Kyuubi again, and the only fire-release attack he knew was fire-breath – it was extremely short range to be effective.

"Wait! Let's be reasonable!" Naruto signaled Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shino, and Choji not to approach. They froze.

"Fool, just like your father!" Obito's face twisted as the left half of his body came back to life; the kunai gradually pushing itself backwards out of his chest. "Drop your weapons and surrender the fox to me, or I'll crush this pretty little creature's neck!"

There was no alternative. Naruto felt a kunai turning in his guts as he watched Hinata staring at the creature, hyperventilating whimpers shook the poor girl as she tried sucking in air through pursed lips. However, her eyes while wide did not seem to focus in panic. She waved the index and middle fingers of her right hand back and forth nervously. _Keep him distracted!_

Naruto recognized the signal and understood the plan. _Time to see if this guy's junk still works after getting crushed!_ Naruto slowly raised both arms in surrender. "All right you freaky bastard, UNCLE!"

Obito's voice became human again, "That's a good boy! Now heel and drop your weapons, dog boy!"

Naruto grinned, "Gladly!" Naruto opened his hands, dropping the kunai he'd been clutching. He didn't even wait for gravity to kick it as he moved his hand together for a transformation jutsu. In a flash of smoke, he'd changed into his sexy perverted jutsu transformation. He adopted a coy, provocative pose, blowing a kiss to Obito as Naruto caught the falling kunai between the toes of his right foot. "Come and get some, big boy!" he giggled in his best suggestive voice.

The effect was almost too good. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Choji, and Shino froze still with mouths agape, as did Obito. In Obito's case, the right half of his face twisted with pleasure while the left half opened with shock.

Naruto, grinned as he saw Hinata's stomach muscles contract. A blazing inferno shot from her lips and engulfed whatever pale lifeform was covering Obito, as well as his face. The inhuman part of Obito squealed loud enough to pierce Naruto's eardrums.

Unfortunately, the creature flung Hinata toward the edge of the cliff. Naruto exited his transformation and turned to run toward her, "HINATA!"

The ground beneath Naruto's feet quaked, and the rocky edge of the cliff collapsed under Hinata. He heard her scream as gravity pulled her from sight like an unseen river monster! "HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he leapt forward over the edge. Naruto swan dived through open space towards her, catching up as the rocks and the river below grew rapidly closer.

He got his arms around her and made the gesture needed; dozens of shadow clones formed beneath them to cushion their fall. Naruto rolled to take the brunt of the impact. Unfortunately, he'd miscalculated how far they had fallen, and they hit the clones with a sickening body slap in Naruto's right side. There was a sharp pain, like someone had stuck one on his mom's knitting needles through his right ribs and all the way up until it exited out the bottom of his neck below the ear. A loud _POP_ followed as the shadow clones disintegrated.

Another loud slap hit him, and all sound was replaced with the rushing noise of water. Naruto couldn't hold air in, and he sucked in lungsful of water. Panic gripped him and his bladder let go. The current rolled him like a crocodile clutching him in a death rattle. _This is it, I'm going to die!_ The light in his vision began fading, as did the sound of the water.

* * *

Hinata took the landing badly as the shadow clones collapsed. Her left ankle had impacted something solid, more solid than she was, and there was a sickening crunch followed by searing pain that shot up from her foot all the way to her left hip. She screamed out in pain as she felt the slap of the river hitting her in the face.

As she shook loose from her dizziness, she breached the surface, searing pain temporarily dulled by the flow of adrenaline and the sensation of freezing water. _Naruto!_ She hadn't known when they separated, but it couldn't have been too long. Her arms and her right leg thankfully still worked as she paddled on the surface, trying to flow with the current. Hinata shunted aside the pain of using her Byakugan again, and she spotted Naruto, bobbing up and down below the surface, the contents of his back being scattered to the current. "NARUTO!" she screamed as she paddled toward him.

She felt little of the telltale resistance of her own load as she approached. Between the impact and the raging current, most of her pack's contents were either spilled in the river or were about to. As Hinata fought her way to Naruto, she debated about cutting the rest of her load loose – deciding against it. While Naruto's bedroll was gone, Hinata's clung stubbornly to what was left of her pack. _This_ _water is frigid, and it's going to be a cold night! Having the sleeping bag may be the difference between life and death if we can dry it out. _

She reached Naruto, seeing his chakra network pulsating an unhealthy red. She approached him from behind and wrapped her left arm around him while using her good side to propel the two of them to the surface. She took several deep, heaving breaths as she surfaced. To her horror, Naruto wasn't breathing. "Naruto! Can you hear me!" she screamed; he flopped lifelessly in her arms. The current was now letting up a bit to the point that she could steer them toward an approaching patch of low-lying forest.

The tickling of slimy water plants along her left leg sent a shock up her leg. They had to get ashore. Furiously she used her right side to paddle toward the shallows until she felt the muddy bottom drag along her on her side. The current pulled, and the mud sucked, but she managed to get Naruto and herself out of the water and onto the coarse silt of the shore.

Hinata frantically laid Naruto on his back, his eyes glassed over, staring lifelessly at the sky. _NononononononoNO!_ "Naruto!" she shook him, trying to remember how to resuscitate a drowning victim. _ABC's, idiot! Airway, Breathing, and Circulation! Get to it!_

Hinata leaned her face next to Naruto, definitely not breathing. She knelt next to him, fighting the childbirth like pain of resting her left knee and foot on the ground. _Ignore it, it's worth losing the leg if it means saving him!_ Hinata tilted his head back, a quick visual inspecting showed his airway was clear. Her fingers scouted along his neck, desperately searching for a pulse. _Faint and weakening, hurry!_

Hinata braced Naruto's head in a tilted position, pinched his nose, and brought her mouth to his. Two quick breaths in, she could see his chest rise and fall. _Lock my elbows, firm downward pressure on the breastbone, avoid the xiphoid, and please don't be dead!_ Hinata began pressing down firmly, trying to pump his heart. "Come on, Naruto! Breathe, dammit!" Hinata felt the heavy weight of reality set in as she pumped Naruto's chest – if he didn't recover soon, he wouldn't at all.

A sudden sputtering and gurgling erupted from Naruto as his eyes focused. Water, foam, and blood gushed from his mouth and nose as he heaved like a sink drain being unplugged. He rolled away from her onto his left side, purging foul liquid for several moments. He soon began heaving and whimpering in pain as he sucked in air.

"Naruto! Hold still!" She tried to stop him from writhing, fearful that he might hurt himself further. Naruto took several pained breaths, clutching his right side. Hinata focused her Byakugan; Naruto had at least three broken ribs on his right side, he was trying to purge what still looked like a decent amount of fluid in his lungs, and his right shoulder was dislocated.

A cool blast of fall air cut Hinata to the bone. Her teeth chattered as the adrenaline rush was replaced with the cool, numbing toothache-like pain radiating up and down her left leg. She gritted her teeth tightly. A quick inspection showed nothing broken, but she could already see fluid building up in both her knee and ankle – both would be double normal size before long. _He can't breathe; I can't walk. What a pair we make. _

She flopped back into the cool mud, watching the orange sky slowly turning purple and midnight blue. Every part of her wanted to just lay here and not move ever again. As she shivered, Hinata fought against marble limbs for movement. _Get up! Move or you're going to DIE!_ Hinata recognized the signs of hypothermia all too well. They had to get out of the mud, dry off, and get warmed. Even if they didn't succumb to hypothermia, they'd be useless when the others found them. She wasn't about to be a burden to her team. "Naruto," she whimpered as she struggled to her side.

"H-Hinata!" Naruto winced as he spoke, his body shivering uncontrollably, "Th-thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet!" she grabbed his right arm, feeling a pang of guilt at what she was about to do, "This is going to hurt a lot!" A solid tug before he reacted, and there was the disgusting sensation of the joint sucking itself back in place. Naruto screeched in high-pitched agony, clutching his right side. "Na-Naruto-kun! It will pass in a minute!" Hinata wished she'd had more medical-nin training, but all she had was the basic course everyone got at the academy.

Naruto heaved shallow breaths through tears streaming down his eyes. Using his left arm, he propped himself up. His outfit was now caked in mud, as was the left side of his face. Naruto took several difficult breaths and tested his right arm. Satisfied it wouldn't dislocate again, he tried standing. He stumbled but stayed upright. "Can you walk?" he eyed her with concern.

"I-I can't," Hinata paused mid-thought. She wanted to tell him it was impossible to walk, but that was giving up without trying, "I can't get up unaided," she compromised, reaching an arm out to him. Naruto assisted her upright. She hopped on her good leg before testing the left one – the left buckled immediately. "AHHHH!" she screeched as she withdrew pressure from the leg, again hopping on the right. _Useless! Useless girl!_

Tears of pain and self-hate spilled down her face as the harsh reality hit her – she was useless to him! While the others might be looking for them, they were on their own for now. They were in a survival situation; no help would be coming for some time. She was his partner, his backup, and they were now both potentially going to die because she couldn't walk! "Naruto, leave me!" she cried. "I'll only weigh you down!"

"Not happening!" Naruto said as he brought her right arm around his shoulders, wincing as he took hold of her arm with his right. He braced into her side tightly, wrapping his left arm around her waist. "Come on, Hinata, we have to get a camp set up and a fire started!" They limped and hopped toward the tree line.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Jiraiya ground his teeth in frustration as he watched Obito somehow shrug off having two of his chakra points pierced, or at least, part of him did. The right side of the man's body, clearly not natural, sprang to life, pinning Hinata to the stone rock face in a chokehold. _Goddammit!_ There was about a dozen meters between him and Obito – Hinata would be dead by the time he could cover even half that. Cold sweat trickled down his side at the thought Naruto's lady-friend getting hurt or killed. _If Kushina and Tsunade don't kill me, I don't know if I can live with myself if the worst happens. _

Jiraiya breathed in deep, centering himself for the moment to open. Kakashi was preparing to make a rush attack; Jiraiya immediately gripped Kakashi's shoulder. "Wait," the older man said calmly. Times like this were hard to wait, but reckless action could lead to greater injuries or deaths, "Kakashi, we're on a narrow cliff path; all he has to do is one major earth release to collapse the rock shelf, and the others are dead." Jiraiya pointed his chin at Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru, laying unconscious on the ground.

Kakashi's shoulders sank, "Goddammit!" he hissed in frustration, "I can't just stand here!"

"It's up to Naruto for now," Jiraiya nodded to his grandson as Naruto gave them the hand signal not to approach. "Wait! Let's be reasonable!" Jiraiya kept himself primed focusing his chakra discretely for an opening. He could sense the tingling of hairs on his arm as Kakashi was focusing an attack, possibly Chidori. _Just be careful where it goes off!_

"Fool, just like your father!" Obito chided Naruto as the left half of his body went from a limp sack of potatoes to standing confidently upright. The kunai sticking out of Obito's chest ejected itself, stained a sickly red. As it dropped to the ground, Obito's voice became deep and inhuman, "Drop your weapons and surrender the fox to me, or I'll crush this pretty little creature's neck!"

_He's still after the fox! Don't do it kiddo!_ Jiraiya thought of all the damage Obito could do if he got his hands on Naruto's half of Kurama. "Jiraiya, we can't just let him take him!" Kakashi whispered harshly.

"We move and get Hinata killed, we could be in a world of shit even worse than if Obito gets half," Jiraiya said grimly, concentrating the chakra building in his throat, "The kid has it under control, but be ready once the balloon goes up." _Take your time, kid, think it through!_ Jiraiya turned toward the two still upright genin, "Choji, Shino, the moment we attack, start getting the others downhill. We can't guarantee the fight won't take up room; so, get them away as best as you two can!" The boys nodded, understanding the gravity of what was about to happen.

Jiraiya gazed back at Naruto, hoping he, too, understood what was at stake here – he knew his grandson knew all too well. Naruto might be impulsive, but he was no idiot. Kakashi had trained Naruto non-stop since the boy could walk and talk, and Naruto had showed the ability to deal with high stress situations like what happened with Mizuki. Even still, Jiraiya was putting an incredible amount of faith in a rookie. Obito's human voice spoke again as Naruto raised his hands in surrender, curling his right pinkie and ring finger in a _get ready_ hand signal. "That's a good boy! Now heel and drop your weapons, dog boy!" _Whatever you're going to do, do it fast, Naruto!_

Naruto's lips curl into a grin, "Gladly." The boy dropped his kunai. With lightning movements, Naruto brought his hands together, using a perverted sexy transformation jutsu. "Come and get some, big boy!" Naruto teased Obito. Jiraiya's jaw dropped at Naruto's transformation form. _Huba-huba! He can do that around me any time!_ Jiraiya wondered if Tsunade looked half as good as Naruto's transformations. _It would be the coup of a century to find out! _

The naughty moment came to an end as flames shot from Hinata's mouth, immolating Obito in a cloak of flames. The human and inhuman parts of Obito howled with ungodly sound, flinging Hinata toward the edge of the cliff. "NOW!" Kakashi and Jiraiya surged forward, careful to avoid their comrades as they closed the distance. There was a roller coaster of panic, relief, and more panic as Obito tossed Hinata toward the edge of the cliff. She initially didn't go over, but Obito pounded the ground, causing the edge to collapse, just as Jiraiya worried he might. "HINATA!" Naruto yell as he leapt out into the open air after her.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled as his nephew vanished over the jagged edge. Jiraiya resisted the urge to go over the side after him. Although clearly pained by the fire-release attack, Obito and whatever the hell was bonded to him was already starting to regenerate clear second and third degree burns with supernatural speed. However, it was taking Obito real effort to heal this time, unlike his ability to heal piercing or slashing wounds. _Cause enough damage over enough of the body, and he's just as helpless as if he didn't have that thing helping him!_

Jiraiya focused his chakra, feeling the sickening sliminess of toad oil forming in his mouth. Obito wouldn't stay still for long, and they had to wrap this up quickly. From the corner of his vision, Jiraiya saw the dark-hair genin, Shikamaru stir. The boy's eyes were unfocused, but his concentration was there as his shadow stretched along the ground toward Jiraiya's distracted target.

Obito thrashed violently, causing the already injured boy to flop about like a fish out of water. Jiraiya let off the oil bombs from his mouth, the now restrained target unable to dodge being soaked in the sticky, flammable gunk.

Shikamaru let go of Obito's shadow, and Kakashi rushed forward, bright crackling energy pulsated in his cupped hands as he charged up his attack. A loud, chirpy whistle built from Kakashi's hands, and he rammed the Chidori lightning attack into Obito's center mass. A bright flash of lightning, and Obito's body when flying back up the mountain, the oil on him igniting in a fiery blaze.

Jiraiya admired the effect of the Chidori attack as static tingled throughout the air around him, causing his hair to stand on end. Jiraiya, himself, would never use it, except maybe in a true emergency. It was a young man's attack, flashy and with great cost. It required getting up close and personal with the enemy, often half-blinded, and it soaked a huge amount of chakra. Watching Kakashi hunched over, both hands emanating smoke and angry burnt red, reminded him why he preferred the more difficult Rasengan. "You okay?" he asked Kakashi. The words felt inadequate to the situation.

Kakakashi shook off his hands, "I'll be fine." The younger man ran toward the edge where Naruto and Hinata had gone over, bring his hand to his eyebrows, "No sign of them!"

"Dammit!" Jiraiya ran to the edge. The river was swift, but thankfully lacked major spots of whitewater for some distance down. _Assuming they didn't die on impact!_ Jiraiya shook away the thought; Naruto was a survivor, that much he was sure.

"We need to go after him!" Kakashi said, getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" Jiraiya, gripped him by the shoulder.

"Wait what!" Kakashi said angrily, "Wait broke the bridge! Those two are my responsibility!"

Jiraiya pointed sharply back behind them, "So are they." By now, Kurenai and Asuma were getting to their feet. Sakura was on her hands and knees, trying to catch her balance. Shikamaru was kneeling, gripping his right arm to his side, face curled in agony.

"Ino! INO!" Asuma and Kurenai rushed to the blonde-haired girl. Kakashi rushed forward toward the fallen genin. From behind, Jiraiya heard Sasuke and Kiba. "You two okay?"

"I will be," Kiba said, placing his left hand on a lump forming on his forehead.

"Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nugghghgh," Sasuke groaned, "What the hell happened?" The boy rubbed the back of his head, the hand drew back from his black hair covered in red.

Jiriaya rushed forward and inspected the injury, "Nothing broken I think, just a cut that should heal!"

"INO!" Sakura's voice screeched. All three of them joined the rest of the group gathered around. Sakura and Kurenai were desperately working to save her.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"She was closest to the blast," Kurenai groaned through clenched teeth. A thin rivulet of blood traced down her forehead to her nose. Jiraiya noticed a large red stain pooling through Ino's gloriously blonde hair. "She's in shock, and I'm feeling what might be a skull fracture!" Kurenai turned her attention to Sakura, "Where we at with vitals!"

"Pulse is rapid but weak," Sakura whimpered through tears as she placed Ino's pack under the unconscious girl's legs, "about ten respirations a minute, uneven."

Kurenai stared at both Kakashi and Jiraiya with pleading eyes. "I'm declaring a medical emergency. Skull fracture or no, just being in shock could kill her."

Jiraiya didn't even hesitate. He let off a series of three vertical lightning strikes in rapid succession and tossed a decorative kunai with Minato's mark to teleport in. Minato arrived in a flash. Minato frozen in horror as he took in the grizzly sight. "What happened?"

"Obito," Jiraiya said grimly.

"Where is he!" Minato drew out a kunai scanning the battlefield.

"He's gone for now!" Asuma spoke up, coughing vigorously, "But so is Ino if we don't get her to a Hospital immediately!"

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation to his adoptive son. Before launching the mission, Minato had agreed to stay out of the mission unless an absolute emergency occurred, like the one they were in now. It was anyone's guess if this would invalidate the genins' first mission, but their survival mattered more than a D-ranked mission checked off in their logbooks.

"Is there anyone else in need of emergency care?" Minato said, kneeling down next to Ino, about to teleport to Konoha Hospital.

"Kid," Asuma jutted his chin toward Shikamaru, "you have a broken arm, go with them!"

"What a pain! I'll be fine! Naruto and Hinata the ones I'm worried about!" Shikamaru quipped.

_Ah crap!_ Jiraiya felt Minato's eyes on him. Jiraiya didn't wait for him to ask. "They went over the cliff and in the river," he shook his head. We will start searching with what we have left."

Minato nodded, his wide, blue eyes betraying a father's worry. Jiraiya remembered being worried sick when Minato ran off solo to rescue Kushina when she'd been snatched at about Naruto's age. His fatherly panic had been unfounded then, but he was pretty sure Minato was right to be worried about Naruto and Hinata. "We'll find them," Jiraiya said firmly, "and we'll signal if we need further assistance, now go!"

Minato beckoned over Shikamaru. The boy limped visibly, hinting he was worse injured than he initially let on. Minato put his arm over the boy and the three vanished in a flash of light. Jiraiya, knowing there was nothing they could do waiting here spoke up, "Alright, we know they went in the river, so it stands to reason they'll be along the riverbank!"

A shaky voice spoke, "I know where they are, sir." Jiraiya turned to see Shino, the awkwardly shy kid with dark glasses looking through a pair of binoculars, comparing his map to an unseen sight.

"Shino, what do you see?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"There is a rising plume of smoke approximately three clicks north by northwest following the riverbank," the boy's voice became solid. "Based on time in the water, flow of the river, and visual reference of the smoke; that puts them about here," he pointed to a red X on his map, roughly three kilometers upriver.

"We'll have to hurry," Jiraiya said, and find a way down.

"We should descend right here," Kakashi said, getting ready to take the plunge.

Again, Jiraiya had to be the voice of reason, a task he hated. "Kakashi," he paused, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "We have to stay together. We still have injuries to tend to, and we don't know if Obito is done with us or not. If we split up, we are easier pickings for him."

Kakashi's hands balled into fists as he stared out at the now visible plume of smoke. He took several deep breaths before composing himself as if nothing had happened. "The ANBU we are meeting with are maybe an hour's hike downhill, and there is a safe river crossing there." He turned his back to the view of the woods, "We'll be able to find them faster if we link up with them; let's go!"

Jiraiya was about to join the group when he noticed something unusual at his feet. A thin flap of white material, too coarse to be cloth. _Human skin?_ It took a moment, but his heart jumped at the realization. "Shino, come here!"

The boy rushed to his side, "Yes, Jiraiya-Sensei?" he spoke nervously.

"You still have the collection jars you use for insects right?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Collect whatever this is," Jiraiya gestured to the white square, "but be careful not to touch it." Shino pulled out a pair of tweezers and cautiously transferred the scrap into a jar before sealing it. "What is this?" the boy said as he scrutinized.

Jiraiya took the jar from Shino, holding it at eye level. "I don't know," he replied, "but I get a feeling it might answer a few questions about how Obito became so powerful. He tucked it in his bag. "Now then, let's saddle up, and find Naruto and Hinata."

* * *

Naruto worried his teeth would break he clenched them so hard against the searing pain in his right side. Now that the adrenaline rush of being alive had worn off, the right side of his face felt like he'd fallen onto bricks instead of shadow clones. His right eye, too, began swelling to the point he could barely open it. Nevertheless, he supported Hinata as they limped toward a slightly higher spot set back from the river shore. The ground here was dry, and there were ample trees nearby. "All right Hinata," he groaned, "I'll need your help getting my pack off."

Hinata hobbled the torn pack off his shoulders, supporting his pack with one arm while gently sliding the straps off his shoulders. Even with the right shoulder reset in its socket, the act of sliding anything over it felt like pouring lemon juice on sunburn. As she slid the pack off him, Hinata let out a whimper and collapsed to her right side, banging her fist on the ground as tears fountained from her eyes. "Na-Naruto!"

"Hinata, what's wrong!" Naruto wheezed, feeling the inside of his chest tickling and his right side aching like a tooth extraction from his sudden movement.

Through sobs, she said one word, "Shoe!"

He eyed her bad leg. The fading light shaded everything in shadow, but Naruto could see obvious discoloration, dark purple on the part he could see of her ankle and toes. A quick attempt to unlace the shoe was met with a sharp hiss of pain. The foot felt hot to the touch and puffy just under the surface of the shoe. If they didn't get the shoe off now, her foot would likely be gangrenous by morning.

Naruto reached for his remaining kunai. "Hold real still, Hinata." He slid the blade under the laces, even the slightest pressure from the blade elicited a wince of protest from Hinata. "It's all right," he tried reassuring her, "it will hurt for a minute, but should feel better when I'm done." A short raking movement of the blade, and all the laces came apart. Even still, the foot had swollen so badly he couldn't slide the shoe off. With surgical concentration, Naruto ran the razor sharp edge along the seams of the material until the shoe fell away. Hinata's breathing slowed to deep breaths, her face released its contortion for gentle relief.

Naruto breathed what passed for a sigh of relief, only to feel a sharp tickle in his chest. A cough ensued, followed by a sharp needle of pain that lasted several moments. As the pain receded, Naruto took what shallow breaths he could, feeling the incessant tickling in his chest return. He took a deeper breath, this time followed by gurgling. _OH GOD!_ The coughing spell struck like lightning hitting him in the chest. He rolled to his left, riding out another excruciating wave of coughing out slimy, green and red-tinged phlegm. "Naruto! I'm coming!" Hinata shouted as he heard the sound of her dragging herself along the ground.

When he finally stopped hacking, Naruto found himself shivering in a fetal position. Hinata had his head resting on her good knee. "Easy, Naruto," she gently caressed her left hand through his hair while her right hand was wiping away green snot tinted with blood from his mouth and lips. His lungs felt coated in a layer of greasy dust, and sweat was trickling down his back despite being cold and soaked. He wanted to lay down here forever. He wanted to close his eyes and not wake up. _Giving up so easily, child?_ Kyuubi taunted him in his head.

Nothing was fair about it; he had some of the best survival training in the world and was about to die regardless. _If I close my eyes, I won't wake again, ever. I'll die of hypothermia, and so will Hinata!_ The thought of her struggling to survive all alone and cold caused Naruto's chakra to surge. _Can't leave her like this!_ Mustering his strength, Naruto pushed off the ground, fighting through discomfort.

It took a few attempts, but he got to his feet. "Hinata," he said weakly, "wait here, I'm going to start gathering firewood."

"Naruto, I want to help!" she protested.

He nodded, "Try and sort what we have left from our packs!" he said breathlessly. "I'll be back shortly!" Naruto lumbered toward the tree line, looking for loose branches on the ground and snapping low lying branches off trees with his left as he scoured the area near the camp. His body began quaking with shivers, even the simplest branches became a chore to snap loose. _Come on, Kyuubi, where's all the damn strength now?!_ Dizziness threated to overcome him.

"Nartuo," Hinata's soft voice almost made him jump out of his skin. He turned toward her, two thick branches acting as primitive crutches. "Sorry, you started to space out there."

Naruto blinked almost not believing her, "H-how long was I out?"

"Maybe ten minutes," she replied, her eyes wide with concern. "I brought the backpack; I figured we could use it to carry wood without aggravating you ribs." She hopped and turned to let him load up the bag.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry more?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as long as I don't put weight on my leg, I'll be fine."

Naruto nodded. He couldn't do this alone, at least not efficiently. He had survived bad things before because Hinata had been at his side. Even in a survival situation, it was no different. _Help is coming; you just need to survive long enough. _"All right, let's get this camp together!"

* * *

The campfire crackled a warm, brilliant orange as Hinata sorted what little they had left of their kit – which wasn't much. She had her first-aid kit, her sleeping bag, the torn remains of her backpack, her metal canteen, a pack of water purification tablets, two shuriken, and the clothes she was wearing. Thankfully, her clothes and sleeping bag were finally drying out by the fire's heat.

She watched Naruto carefully rig the remains of his pup tent, replacing two lost poles with relatively straight sticks at one end – lopsided but stable. His surviving kit included most of the tent, a kunai, some parachute cord, the chopsticks from his mess kit, a box of waterproof matches, and thankfully, three packs of instant salt ramen.

As he tied off the tent, Hinata activated her Byakugan despite the gnawing headache that came with it. Naruto's lungs were full of crap. Between lack of sleep, nearly drowning, and hypothermia; Hinata wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't fighting full-blown pneumonia. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be bleeding internally from where his ribs were broken. "Naruto, it's ready," she gestured toward the ramen cups warming by the fire.

They each took a cup and said, "Thanks for the food," in unison. Observing formality now seemed stupid, but she would never again take for granted having a hot meal after this ordeal. They passed the chopsticks back and forth, hardly sanitary, but right now neither of them seemed to care. The fire wouldn't last all night, and they were both too exhausted to keep feeding it all night. With the real possibility they might die from hypothermia tonight, they might as well enjoy their potential last meal together. _This actually wouldn't be a bad date if we both weren't so close to death. _

Hinata smiled inwardly. She didn't want to die, but that was possibly beyond their control right now. She slid over to the sleeping bag draped near the fire; the material was cold by dry to the touch on inspection. The air was cold enough for her breath to turn into steam. _One person might not be enough for it to stay warm, but maybe two. _"Dry as it can be," she said, handing the bag to Naruto.

"All right, here goes nothing," he slid the semi open bag into the tent, removed his jacket, and slid into the bag. "Ready whenever you are," he patted the spot next to him.

Hinata nervously hobbled over, shook offer her jacket, and slid into the bag next to him with some difficulty. They slid her smaller jacket around their feet and his larger jacket around their bodies. He reached over her and zipped the bag shut. He laid with his right, injured side up, and she laid almost nose to nose with him, her left leg up. There was a short moment of awkwardness, and they finally gave up the idea of personal space in favor of cuddling to stay warm.

Naruto shivered in her arms despite the radiant heat of the fire and their combined body heat. She, herself trembled, but not because she was cold. She ran her hands up and along his back and shoulders, trying as best as she could to warm him up. He held her closer, and he eventually stopped shivering. For a long while, his glassy blue eyes stared into hers. The fire was slowly dying down. "Hinata," he coughed slightly, "we have to go to sleep."

"I don't want to," she shivered again from fear. Just the thought of closing her eyes made her uneasy. "What if Obito comes back? What if the bag doesn't keep us warm? What if…" she began to cry.

His hand gently caressed the side of her face, wiping away tears. "It will be okay, Hinata, I promise!" Naruto gave her a wide smile. "Believe it," he coughed.

Having barely slept the past forty-eight hours, it didn't take much for her lead-weighted eyelids to close. His reassurance disarmed the final barrier to her eyes closing. Despite being shrouded in darkness, she could feel Naruto's warm presence. As long as she had him, she was safe.

"Hinata," a familiar voice called to her. _Mom! _Her eyes shot open in an unfamiliar room. "Hinata, taking a nap in that outfit! You know better!" Mom pulled her to her feet. "Now sit down, we're almost out of time!"

Despite the uncertainty of where she was and how she got there, Hinata sat up from the plush couch she had been laying on. Mom rushed her to a chair in front of a nearby vanity strewn with makeup, hairpins, combs, and other beauty products Hinata had never seen used before.

As Hinata's eyes reached the mirror, she froze at what was staring back. A beautiful young woman, lovingly made up, and dressed in a brilliant white kimono with red trim stared back from the mirror. Mom placed an impressive flower in Hinata's hair, and Hinata looked down to realize the woman in the mirror was her! _I'm grown up!_

She looked back at the mirror in disbelief. "You look gorgeous, sweetie! Your soon to be husband is a lucky man!" Mom rubbed her shoulders, "Now come on, let's see how well the groom cleaned up!" Mom guided her from the chair into a foyer room with large windows. Hokage Rock towered over them. Two new faces were carved into the mountain – both oddly familiar.

A young man stood nervously tapping his foot. He wore formal black and grew robes, and he had short, cropped blonde hair. Hinata felt her heart sink; she hadn't agreed to marry anyone! She wouldn't agree to marry anyone against her will! The young man turned, his serious features morphed into concern, and finally the smile that always made her heart flutter. _Naruto!_ "Hey, gorgeous!" he walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "You ready?"

"Big sister!" Hanabi, Father, and Neji entered the room, all dressed in formal attire. Hanabi had father on her right arm and Neji to her left. "Doesn't she look amazing, guys!" Neji gave a thing smile and nod. Father, too, forced his normally stern features into a soft smile.

She turned back to a Naruto. "Hinata…" he whispered. "Hinata…. Hinata…."

The sharp sound of coughing and wheezing woke Hinata from her dream, "Hinata!" Naruto's voice gurgled as he shivered. He turned his head and sharply coughed into the ground, each cough sounding like the barking of a dog. "Naruto, honey, what's wrong," Hinata felt her cheeks redden at her slip of the tongue.

"Cold…" she shivered through clattering teeth, "so cold!" She hugged him close; he felt clammy all over and sweaty. Momentarily she took her eyes off of Naruto. It was sometime in the morning, judging by gray, milky sky. "H-H-Hinata," he chattered.

"I'm here, Naruto," she tried her best to reassure him.

"Hinata," he focused his words, "in my cargo pocket… the map and my compass." He paused, taking several shallow breaths, "There is a logging road about half a click west." He gasped and coughed, "Follow it south, and there is a forest service station about half a day's walk."

Hinata recoiled at what he was asking her to do, "I'm not leaving you!"

"Hinata, send back help," he sniffled as he shivered, "Please… just GO!"

She placed her hand on his face, forcing his eyes to meet her, "Naruto, think for a minute! You're sick and you're hurt!" she scolded him. "I'm moving, at best, half of my normal walking speed on good terrain. It would take at least two days to get there, assuming I don't freeze to death in the woods!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she tried moving her still-bad left leg. "I'm going to get the fire going, and we're going to get you warmed back up."

"Hinata," he croaked, trying to interrupt her.

"No buts!" She placed a finger on his lips. "The ANBU and the others are looking for us! They will find us a lot faster if we stay put and get the fire going!" She let her tone soften, "Just stay here, and stay warm, and I'll be back shortly. Hinata awkwardly unzipped the bag enough to slide out and slither to her makeshift crutches. A quick check confirmed that putting the pressure on the foot was equivalent to holding a lighter up to the bottom of her foot.

Morning fog clung in patches to the moist, frosty ground, but at least it hadn't rained or snowed. Hinata hobbled to the tree line and began snapping off low branches as fast as she could until the backpack could hold no more. It had only taken a few minutes, but it might as well been a dozen lifetimes. She still exhausted, and the injury was not helping things. Quickly, she began stacking twigs and branches into a moderate sized fire arrangement. She sucked in a long breath, focusing whatever chakra she had left. Fire breath release worked; the fire caught immediately, giving the homey smell of burning wood in the air.

"Come on!" she slid toward the sleeping roll holding Naruto and tugged with all her might to pull him closer. His shivering slowed but did not stop. Hinata threw in several larger branches, including a green one that would put off extra smoke. The thick plume danced skyward. _If the ANBU can't see it, no one can!_

Content for the moment, Hinata crawled back in the back and zipped it shut. Naruto seemed calmed, but still shook slightly. "Naruto, it's going to be okay. Does that feel better?" He nodded weakly. She collapsed beside him, still exhausted. In a bit, she'd fetch the canteen; they were both likely dehydrated. She cuddled tight into Naruto again, as much for warmth as to reassure herself. _Help is coming, help is coming! _

"Hinata… Naruto!" a voice called faintly in the mist. At first, she couldn't be sure if she was delirious until she heard it again, much clearer, "Naruto, Hinata!" a familiar voice called.

"NEJI!" she screamed with all her remaining might.

"This way, I see them!" she heard her cousin shout.

Her heart raced at the prospect of rescue. But soon anxiety gripped her, Naruto's coughing resumed uncontrollably, and soon he had her locked tightly in a bear hug.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING TO HER!" Neji growled as he ran up through the mist like a ghost taking solid form. He torn down the zipper of the bag and dragged Hinata away.

"Neji, wait!" Hinata moaned weakly.

"You've been hanging out with perverts way too much!" he moved to strike poor Naruto until a stronger feminine voice commanded, "Neji, wait!" Tenten and Rock Lee emerged from the mist at a trot. She panted several deep breaths. "My god, Neji! Let the poor kid alone!" Tenten brought an ear to Naruto's chest and listened for a long few moments. "Well dammit, signal the others!" she said as she rose to a kneeling position. Neji used a lightning release, sending a bolt skyward. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and the remains of their expedition appeared shortly after, as did several masked ANBU.

Sakura ran toward Hinata first but soon changed course when Hinata pointed toward Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura shouted angrily, "Don't you die on me, you big idiot!" Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's chest, trying her best to heal him.

"Hinata, how badly are you hurt!" Kakashi asked as he and Kurenai approached. Kurenai did a preliminary check of the foot and knee before Hinata could reply. She saw Jiraiya send off a rapid release of three lightning bolts and then throw a kunai into the ground.

A brilliant flash, and Uncle Minato appeared. He ran first to Naruto, still being attended by Sakura. "Son!" He shouted as he knelt next his son.

"He'll need a hospital," Sakura told him, "Hinata, too by the look of things!"

In the blink of her eyes, Minato hoisted her up in his arms and set her next to Naruto. "Hang on, this is going to feel a bit strange!" he exclaimed.

A bright, disorienting flash left Hinata dizzy for a moment. When she her surroundings stopped moving, she took a moment to orient herself. They were in the courtyard of Konoha Hospital. "Naruto! Hinata!" Aunt Kushina rushed toward the group, as did Lady Tsunade. Satisfied that they were safe, Hinata finally stopped to breath and passed out on her back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sandpaper ground away the tired eyes of Kushina Uzimaki. A quick check of her watch indicated that it was 0817. She took a sip of the steaming coffee, her fuel of choice since the word came in that Naruto's group had come across Obito; she hadn't slept a wink that night or since. Then came the word that Naruto and Hinata were missing and Ino and Shikamaru had been sent back with pretty significant wounds.

Kushina had had enough, and she needed to do something, anything. Minato had recommended she pull her old scrubs out of mothballs and check in with Tsunade. The old hospital gear still fit as it had years earlier. During the Third Shinobi War, Lord Third refused to let Kushina anywhere near the front, fearful of what might occur if the enemy got their hands on Nine-Tails. Determined to serve, she joined a medical unit instead, training first as a medic and then a medical-nin's assistant. She'd considered abandoning being a shinobi altogether in favor of retraining to be a medical-nin when the war ended. Kushina jumped back into training full time, eventually becoming a jonin-sensei. Before she could be assigned a team, she had her first bout of morning sickness.

As she stood in the same courtyard where they had broken Kyuubi up twelve years ago, Kushina thought about all that had happened since. By necessity, she became a housewife and stay at home mom for Naruto's sake, not that she could do much else in the immediate aftermath of his birth. After he'd started school, Kushina began actively volunteering in the community, and she had several times been called to do diplomatic duties in her husband's place. Despite her physical disability, she also maintained her continuing education necessary to be keep her license as a medical-nin's assistant.

Despite staying busy, she felt truly helpless right now. _What kind of mother are you? You should be out there looking for Nartuo and Hinata! Who cares if you can't mold chakra; would that have stopped you twelve years ago?_ A sharp pain in her guts struck like a kunai. Kushina pushed her guilt aside as she let the wave of discomfort pass. She knew she was exhausted, and she wasn't thinking straight. If she went gallivanting off now, she'd be ripe pickings for Obito. Even if he only got her quarter piece of Nine-Tails, he could cause considerable harm with it.

"Kushina!" Tsunade approached, looking dead serious. A group of orderlies and support personnel followed with stretchers in her wake, "They're incoming!" A bright flash momentarily blinded Kushina. When her eyes focused, her heart sank at what she saw. Naruto lay on his back, his breathing clearly labored, and the right side of his face covered in angry black and blue bruising. He and his outfit were filthy with dirt and grime. Hinata looked little better – the girl's exposed left foot was nearly double normal size, and her left knee looked similarly puffy. Like Naruto, Hinata looked like an animal that had rolled in the mud.

"Naruto! Hinata!" She shouted as she sprinted the short distance toward the group. Sakura was also with them, looking exhausted but not nearly as battle worn. "Son!" Kushina cried as she cradled her son instinctively.

Naruto groaned and wheezed, "Mom… you're… embarrassing me!"

A group appeared at her side with the stretcher. "Hang on, son, you're going up on the stretcher!" Kushina lifted her boy, despite his growing size, onto the stretcher gurney with the same ease as putting him in his cradle as a baby.

Tsunade wasted no time beginning physical exam – checking his vitals and listening to his lungs. Even without full training, Kushina could tell her boy was sick on top of being injured. "Kushina, give me a hand, we need to get him to exam room three!" The medical-nin snapped her head to one of the orderlies, "Have OR six and seven prepared in case we need to operate on either!" She turned to Sakura, "Sakura, are you able to assist?"

The girl nodded, almost looking excited at the prospect of getting to work. Tsunade returned the nod, "Get Hinata to exam room seven and get her changed out. Page Dr. Nakamura from pediatrics, and then get yourself looked after – you look awful!"

Minato lifted Hinata up onto a separate gurney. The girl's eyes opened slightly, "Uncle Minato?" She sounded confused, unfocused. "It's all right, Hinata," he replied, "you're safe!" The girl's eyes caught sight of Naruto, "Naruto!" she yelled, reaching her hand toward him.

"Shhh," Kushina ran to Hinata's side, "It's okay, Hinata, I need to take him to get him checked," she explained, gently stroking Hinata's forehead. _No sign of fever, that's good!_ "I'll come and check on you once we're sure he's out of danger, okay?" Hinata nodded weakly.

Kushina turned to Sakura, "Sakura, make sure someone calls her parents," she commanded as she ran back to Naruto, already being wheeled toward the main building. The air in the ER was the usual mix of lemon-scented cleaner, bleach, and rubbing alcohol. Again, a sharp discomfort hit Kushina like lightning in her stomach; she ignored it as they entered the exam room.

"Naruto, we're going to raise you up a bit," Tsunade said as the head of the stretcher tilted forward. "Kushina, help me get him out of that outfit and into a gown." Despite the hornet's nest of activities, Kushina danced effortlessly through the choregraphed chaos to the cabinet to get the gown and back to her son's side. She began lifting her son's black t-shirt when he cried out in agony.

Kushina froze, but thankfully Tsunade didn't. Tsunade guided the shirt back down, grabbed a pair of surgical scissors, and in a fluid motion split the soiled garment from collar to waist. Together, they pulled open his shirt, instantly showing the source of his pain. Naruto's entire right side was angry patchwork of black, blue, and purple marks from his shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage. Kushina watched Tsunade gently press her stethoscope to his now bare chest, listening intently. _Don't panic! Both sides of his chest are symmetrical, he's not coughing up blood, and he's not bleeding from a chest wound! He'll be fine!_

"Get the portable x-ray down here, stat," Tsunade commanded one of her assistants. "Kushina," she asked, "are you still good to do x-ray assist?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Finish getting him out of his outfit and into a gown, we're doing at least a chest x-ray, maybe a shoulder," Tsuanade said as Naruto winced from her palpating the boy's right shoulder.

Kushina's guts twisted painfully as she slid Naruto's shirt off his should and off his body. Injuries looked even worse fully exposed. _Don't look at it; looking won't make it better!_ As she began taking the rest of his outfit off, he noticed how little he resisted. Ever since he was little, Naruto was fiercely independent, fussing any time she had helped dress or undress him. As she slid the gown over his arms, Kushina reached onto one of the nearby trays for a moist towelette. With the gentlest of touch, she wiped away the dirt and grime masking her son's face.

As dirt gave way, her son's bright face greeted her. _That's more like it._ Naruto suddenly snatched her hand, his left cheek turning red as tears spilled from his eyes. "Mom!" he sobbed

"I'm here honey, what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry!" he continued to cry.

"Sorry for what?" Kushina leaned next to him, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"We failed the mission," he heaved, "it's all my fault!"

"Son, I'm sure you didn't fail!" she reassured him, wiping away tears and green snot.

"But we… didn't… stay out long… enough," he heaved and began coughing fitfully. Kushina could tell it was sheer agony for her boy. Another lighting strike hit her in the guts, this time almost taking her off her feet. _Dammit, not now, Kurama! My boy needs me!_

"Kushina, stand back," Tsunade ordered as she positioned the x-ray plate behind Naruto. "Okay, deep breath as best as you can!" Tsunade had already set the exposure technique for the portable x-ray unit, all she needed to do was press the button. Kushina watched her son wince as his chest expanded, pressing the exposure button. _BEEEEP!_ "Breath normal, Naruto!"

Kushina pulled the plate from behind Narto as Tsunade positioned one beneath his arm. She fed it into the computer reader and was back at the x-ray unit before the plate had even started reading "Okay son, hold real still!" Tsunade stepped away and there was another exposure. They repositioned his arm twice for two more images.

Kushina finally had to sit down, finding a metal stool. Her head was beginning to spin from too much caffeine, too much stress, and too little sleep. The pain became clawing, pounding. "Okay, he does have three rib fractures without displacement, and I see pretty clear signs of pneumonia, probably bacterial in nature," Tsunade explained, turning toward her. "A few days on IV antibiotics, and he'll be fine! I'll get him admitted right away!"

Kushina noticed the look of relief in Kushina's face turn to fear. Kushina's mouth tasted salty, coppery, and she felt warm liquid running down her nose. Delicately, she brought her hand to her face wiping up some of the blood streaming down her nose. _Oh god, no!_ "Tsunade," she gasped, "take care of my son!" Kushina collapsed forward. As everything went dark, she heard the medical-nin shout "CODE BLUE, EXAM THREE!" _Good-bye, my son!_

* * *

Akemi Hyūga wasted no time waiting for her husband as she sprinted from the compound to the hospital. Past countless dirty looks and concerned glances, she raced down the main thoroughfare. She knew last night when Lord Minato called to tell her the team was being withdrawn early that something was up – security policies forbade sharing mission information with family unless there was a dire emergency. When the phone rang moments ago, she knew it was bad before she even heard Sakura's voice asking her to come to the hospital.

The ER doors slid open, but almost caught her on the shoulders she raced through so fast, skidding to a stop at the registration desk. "Hinata Hyūga," she gasped breathlessly.

"Lady Hyūga," the nurse bowed slightly, "She's already been admitted to pediatrics, do you need someone to take you there?"

"PLEASE!"

Being guided through winding hallways by one of the orderlies lasted forever. Upon reaching the destination, the cute artwork and friendly environment of the pediatrics ward seemed out of character for how damn desperately Akemi's heart was beating. _Honey, please be all right!_

"Lady Hyūga, we're here," the orderly pointed to the room. Akemi burst through the door, "Hinata!"

To her surprise, Hinata looked anything but distressed, more confused than anything. "Mom?"

"Baby!" she wrapped her daughter in a hug and began bawling her eyes out. Akemi was again the young mother whose daughter had been kidnapped from her third birthday party only to have Hinata brought home safe and sound. She wanted to hold her daughter here and never let her go again.

When Akemi finally did break away, she looked at Hinata. Her right leg was propped up on several bolsters. Simple wraps encased the knee and foot, as did several ice packs. "It's not broken," Hinata said, nervously. Akemi eyed the IV in her girl's arm, nothing but saline.

"That's the least of my worries," she said, "what happened?!"

"It's a long story, Mom," she paused, "H-have you seen Naruto yet?"

Akemi shook her head, "I hadn't seen him in the ER, nor his parents."

A gentle tap at the door, and a young woman in a white coat and green scrubs walked in, "Lady Hyūga, I'm Dr. Nakamura." The doctor extended a hand which Akemi shook. She was a pleasant woman, short, rounded features, and average build. Brown shoulder-length hair curled slightly at the ends, giving her an almost childlike appearance despite easily being Akemi's age. "Hinata," the doc looked past Akemi toward her patient, "The x-rays came back clean as you thought they would – nothing broken, but we will probably be ordering an MRI today or tomorrow."

"MRI?" Akemi asked, alarmed.

"Yes, Lady Hyūga," Dr. Nakamura spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "She had significant inversion injury to her left ankle and left knee. However, on physical exam I find no evidence of gross instability of either joint. I just need to confirm the meniscus is intake and there is not other bony pathology that won't show up on x-ray."

Akemi felt her chest collapse as she let out the sigh of relief. _She's okay!_ Her little girl would be fine.

"Mom," Hinata's voice sounded hauntingly apprehensive for someone who had such good news, "Where is Aunt Kushina?" Hinata trembled as she spoke.

"Kushina… I… is something wrong, Hinata?" Akemi stumbled over her thoughts.

Before anything could be said, Lady Tsunade slid to a stop just inside the room. Her normally pale complexion was tinged cherry red from frantic running; normally stone-cold facial features were twisted in wild panic. "Akemi! Hinata!" the great medical-nin heaved, "Need to… speak to… you urgently!"

"Lady Tsunade," Dr. Nakamura placed a hand on her fellow healer's shoulder, "are you all right?"

"It's Aunt Kushina, isn't it?" Hinata's anxiety was palpable. Tsunade nodded.

"What's happened to Kushina? Is Naruto okay?" Akemi asked firmly.

Tsunade's focus turned to Akemi, scanning her deeply. "Dr. Nakamura, please leave us, this is urgent." Dr. Nakamura nodded an understanding, closing the door as she left.

"All right, you have us alone, now what the hell is going on!" Akemi exclaimed.

"The seal is failing, isn't it?" Hinata voice cut the air.

"How did you know that?" Tsunade asked.

"I can feel it, Kyuubi is almost loose!"

Akemi felt her heart jump several beats, the way it had when Hinata spotted the lump of cancer seven years ago. "What can we do?" The words came out flat, inadequate to the direness of the situation. Akemi already knew what needed to be done, but she hated even contemplating it.

"You already know, Akemi," Tsunade nodded, "but I'm loathe to ask you to make that call."

Akemi turned to Hinata, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. _If we get out of this, I'm never coming to a hospital again!_ "Hinata," she stared at her daughter, wondering if this was finally the last time, "you know what it's doing to her."

She nodded, "She can't hold it any longer; it's killing her."

Akemi was almost frightened at how much Hinata knew, "Did Kushina or Naruto tell you this?"

"Kurama did," she shook her head. "He needs to be reunited."

Akemi and Tsuande exchanged looks. Hinata had just plainly described a conversation with a nine-tailed demon as if she were commenting on what she had for lunch at school. "Hinata, what has he told you, exactly?" Akemi asked, trying to hold in her panic.

"The seal is integrated to her chakra network – the damaged part," Hinata's expression suggested she was staring past them, into something unseen. "If it fails, the temporary repair you did to Aunt Kushina's chakra network will fail; she'll die! But…"

"But what!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Kurama is afraid, too," Hinata spoke in terrified realization. "He's never been so weakened, and he doesn't know what will happen if only part of him dies.

"So that's why he's so eager to be reunited," Akemi said, "In his weakened state, dying like this might actually be more or less permanent, at least for the fragment of him still in Kushina." Akemi turned toward Tsunade, a painful question in her heart. "Tsunade, assuming we can transfer the rest of Kurama into Hinata, can you save Kushina?"

Tsunade curled her lower lip, biting it. Akemi knew the medical-nin was about to cry, and she wrapped Tsunade in a hug. "I don't know!" Tsunade sobbed. The woman's shoulders shook violently from a pain Akemi knew all too well – loss. Tsunade had lost both her brother and her lover during the Second Shinobi War. Akemi had lost all of her family, and much of her village, during the ravages of the Third War. The thought that they held Kushina's life in their hands without any reasonable assurance they could save her now made Akemi feel just as helpless.

"Mom, Lady Tsunade," Hinata too was crying, "I know we don't know what will happen if we try, but… if we do nothing," Hinata choked on tears, "well, we know what will happen!"

"Tsunade," Akemi composed herself, "We have to try."

The other woman wiped away tears, "I-I'll get ready. Meet me in OR seven. I'll send orderlies to transfer Hinata down."

Tsunade turned and left, just leaving Akemi with Hinata. A lead weight sunk onto her chest; she needed to be free of it. "Hinata, you don't have to do this!"

Hinata stared at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes, "Who then?"

_Only two words, and she disarms my whole argument._ There was no one else. Akemi, herself, was too old and not strong enough to take Kurama. Naruto, aside from being sick and injured, was still too young to contain the whole thing. Minato was not compatible with Kyuubi's chakra. "Hinata, I don't know what's going to happen!" she cried.

"Mom, we didn't know what was going to happen when you were diagnosed with cancer and going through chemo," Hinata fought back tears in a choked voice, "We got through it then, and now we have to get through now!"

"Hinata," Akemi could bring herself to say, _"but you could die,_" so, she instead opted for the only words she could manage, "I love you, daughter!" Akemi wrapped Hinata tightly in her arms, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

"I love you, too, Mom!" Hinata replied. "It's going to be all right."

* * *

Jiraiya paced anxiously outside the operating room where Kushina was on a respirator. The poor thing, he knew when he got back that things were bad, but he never expected things to turn epically bad so suddenly. When he and Minato got back after transporting the rest of the expedition, they were greeted by a frantic Akemi Hyūga. At first, they thought Naruto's condition had severely worsened. They were only partly correct. Akemi filled them about what had happened. At the same time Kushina's crisis began, Naruto's fever began spiking dramatically, and he was now in the pediatric critical care unit on a heavy dose of antibiotics.

Jiraiya knew better. Kyuubi's chakra was boiling from the stress being placed on Kushina, and it was affecting both Naruto and Hinata as well. Their only possible plan was to transfer the remaining part of Nine-Tails from Kushina and into Hinata and then finally repair Kushina's chakra network. _And here we are, all dressed up and nowhere to go!_

Everything was ready, but they were waiting on Tsunade. _Dammit, girl, it's been almost half-hour, you used to be able to be in and out of the operating room in less time than that!_ Jiraiya turned to see his stepson looking in on Kushina, Akemi, and Hinata through the glass window to the operating theater. Minato had been through hell the past forty-eight hours like the rest of them. Jiraiya couldn't imaging the torture of having an ill wife and a son severely injured and sick all in the same day. It twisted in Jiraiya's guts the same way when he'd heard the three orphans he'd looked after had died. After that, Jiraiya clammed up and began a long trek around the world, hoping to replace painful memories with new ones. _Will you run away this time, too?_

"Minato, son, why don't you go check on Naruto," he said as he began stepping away from the operating room.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked.

"Something is wrong," Jiraiya said, "I'm going to check on Tsunade. I'll meet you back here in a few."

The walk down the hallway of the hospital caused droplets of sweat to tickle down the back of Jiraiya's neck. Even with efforts to make the place less clinical and more alive, the hospital still felt sterile and devoid of soul. He could never work in a hospital, much less stand being a long-term patient. He'd die first.

The red oak door greeted him like a slap in the face. A tight band of apprehension wound itself around his chest as he willed his hand toward the red stained wood. _This is ridiculous! It's just a door and she's just a woman – a woman you've been pining after since you were a kid. The woman you see every time you close your eyes at night._ Like Minato, Jiraiya was orphaned at a young age. Unlike Minato, Jiraiya never had anyone to teach him how to be a man during his formative years. Yes, Lord Sarutobi had been a mentor, but it wasn't the same as having a father.

_Time is wasting and so are you; are you going to knock or just stare?_ Jiraiya knocked twice with the door resonating firmly. Nothing, no response. He waited several moments, but this time he tried the door handle; it was unlocked. "Tsunade?" he called as he opened the door ajar. Still no answer.

Against his better judgement, he threw open the door. There was a chance she was changing her outfit to scrub in and just didn't hear him. In such a case, he'd see the view he'd always longed to see, probably followed by a slow and agonizing death. In the gravity of this moment, the perverse thought of having that fantasy fulfilled gave him neither pleasure nor comfort.

Instead of being greeted by an angry, half-clad banshee, his eyes instead registered a truly bizarre sight: Tsunade was seated at her desk, face buried in her arms, and sobbing uncontrollably. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya rushed as fast as his old legs would carry him. "Tsunade, what's wrong!" he boomed.

Tsunade responded uncharacteristically, grabbing him by him by his robes and burying her face in his chest. At first, Jiraiya sniffed the air carefully, suspecting the worst. _No scent of booze, so it's not that._ He felt guilty for even considering the possibility she'd drink before a major medical event. The woman was a legendary boozehound and a gambler when not on the clock, but the second lives were in her hands or potentially on the line, she sobered and did not revert until danger had clearly passed.

Cautiously, Jiraiya put his arms around her in a gentle embrace. He felt awkward as a teenage on his first date. For the incredible number of women he'd sought pleasure with, none of them had ever evoked this feeling. He didn't know what to do but just stand here and hold her. "Tsunade…" he whispered gently, feeling his throat twitch.

"I can't…. I can't do it, Jiraiya," she pounded a fist on his chest. She pulled back from him, tears and snot running from her eyes and nose. "I can't!"

He gently traced away tears from her face, even the lightest brush of her face on his fingers felt electric. "Tsunade, tell me what's wrong!" he said urgently. Despite feeling something special in the moment, he knew now was neither the time nor place, sadly.

"She's going to die, Jiraiya!" She sobbed again, "She's going to die, and it will be my fault!" She again buried her face in his chest, pounding weakly with her left fist.

He took her hand, delicate but strong, and brought her eyes to his, "Tsunade, what the hell kind of talk is that? Your skill is second to none! You're the only one who knows how to do this!"

"Where were those skills when Dan died!" she wailed, "Or Nawaki!" She collapsed into him. Just mention of her lover and younger brother, both of whom died tragically when she was younger, made her body heave like a tsunami she cried so hard. Jiraiya closed his arms around her tighter, keeping her from falling to her knees.

"Tsunade, we were at war, people die in war…"

"Both died because I was nearby!"

"You know that's not true! How many times did we get out of a pinch together that should have killed both of us, before and during the war?"

Her crying halted for the moment. Tsunade stared at him with her coppery eyes. There were a thousand urges he felt right now, but now was not the time. _Not now, but maybe, just maybe not long from now._ "Jiriaya…" she strained.

"Tsunade, life's a big gamble…"

"I suck at gambling, Jiraiya!" she firmly tapped a finger into his chest, interrupting him.

"… and the house we call death always wins in the end," he continued. "Tsunade, I know the odds are against us, but you know one hundred percent that Kushina _will_ _die_ if we do nothing!"

"We?" she asked.

"I'll be there every step with you if you want," he said, "Your lucky rabbit's foot. She has the best chance if we both help, ya know!" Jiraiya managed a short chuckle, imitating Kushina's verbal tic.

Tsunade rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, if you weren't such a degenerate," she paused, staring up into his eyes again, "you'd actually be pretty good at this whole relationship thing." Tsunade smiled crookedly.

He couldn't help himself. "Speaking of," he grinned, "how about we grab a drink when this is done?"

"Trying to get in my pants at a time like this!" she wailed, waving a fist. "You're incorrigible, Jiraiya!"

"It got you to straighten up," he grinned again, waving an index finger.

She straightened her outfit and turned to walk toward the door. For a moment, he just watched her walk to the door, transformed as if nothing happened. As she reached the red door, she turned back at him. "Well, you coming you major perv?"

He nodded, following her wordlessly back to the operating room. She burst through a set of double doors, in the doctor's ready room. No sooner had he followed, he handed him a smock, mask, and headcover. "You'll have to scrub in if you're staying in with me."

They both washed their hands side by side. Jiraiya began feeling some of the apprehension Tsunade must have been feeling as he scrubbed his hands thoroughly – there was a very good chance he'd be consoling his adoptive son in a few minutes or hours. _Thinking about it won't save Kushina or anyone else, now focus!_ "Jiraiya," Tsunade said as she dried her hands and tied on her surgical mask.

"Yeah?"

"If it's all the same, I'll take that drink after I'm sure she'll be fine." Jiraiya couldn't help but notice what looked like a grin being hidden by the mask. _If we get through this then maybe, just maybe… _Jiraiya smiled as he tied on a surgical mask. He'd save his dream for later; there was a life that needed saving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kushina lay pale and deathly on the operating table in front of Minato. After the disaster twelve years ago, he prayed vainly they'd never be here again. _I'm so sorry I've failed you, my love!_ _If I'd only insisted on greater security that night! If I had moved faster and gotten us further away before the explosion! _On and on it went in his head, a hellish loop of self-recrimination going all the way back to the day he let Rin, Kakashi, and Obito go on the mission without him. Had he been there, they'd all be alive! _Had you been there, tens of thousands of our numbers would have died on the battlefield. Stop acting like you could have done any better! We were at war and people die and get scarred for life because of war! That is why you've spent the past decade making sure your son doesn't face what you had to!_

Tsunade and Jiraiya entered the room, scrubbed in and wearing green surgical smocks like the one he was wearing. Next to Kushina, Akemi sat in a chair, preparing herself to act as a conduit between herself and Hinata. Hinata lay on a gurney next to Akemi, and next to Hinata, Naruto lay on an adjacent gurney. Having Naruto here was another gamble. He was suffering an intractable fever and should be in a critical care unit, but if Hinata and Kushina were going to try negotiating with Kurama, they might need Naruto present as well.

"You ready for this, son?" Jiraiya asked as he tied on a surgical mask.

"No," Minato replied, "but I don't know any way of being ready for something like this."

"Just stay focused on the seal, and I'll focus on getting Kurama transferred," Akemi said.

"Minato," Tsunade's heart was heavy he could tell, "I-I can't guarantee…"

"You can't, no one can," he cut her off. Nobody had to remind him that the odds were not in their favor for doing this and Kushina surviving. Having a tailed-beast extracted usually was an instant death sentence in ideal circumstances. The only thing they had going for them was Kushina had survived something like this before. Once Kurama was out, assuming the shock didn't kill Kushina instantly, Tsunade would be doing emergency surgery to repair Kushina's damaged chakra network – using a technique not used in over a hundred year. Minato looked down at his wife, remembering all they had been through since they were only children. _Who cares how badly the odds are stacked? Kushina is a fighter! She wouldn't want to give up nor have you give up on her. If you wuss out now, you might as well cut her throat!_

Minato steeled his resolve. If anyone was strong enough to survive this, it was her. Placing his hands on Kushina's stomach, he felt the seal, paper thin, barely holding back Kurama and about to rip at the one spot it was holding Kushina together. He reaffirmed his grip on the seal, giving it strength. "Ready, work fast, please!"

* * *

Naruto found himself in a dimly lit, dreary passage. His entire body quaked from feeling cold and damp. He looked down at himself, dressed in his mission gear. Nothing made sense. _How did I get here? Where is here?_ Naruto dug into his foggy mind, trying to remember. There were flash images of him coughing violently, Hinata trying to warm him by a fire, Dad teleporting them both to a hospital, and Mom fainting in the exam room, blood streaming from her nose! _My god, am I dead?! Is Mom dead, too!_

He cried out, "Mom! Dad!" Strangely, there was not echo despite the claustrophobic nature of the hallway. _This is something out of one of those scary movies Mom won't let you watch!_ If he got out of this, he'd never try watching one again!

"Naruto!" Mom's voice came from everywhere at once, shaking him to his core. Naruto stood surprised there wasn't a stream of hot urine running down his leg as a result. Her voice was deeper than a whimper, like the sound she'd make when having an episode of her stomach pains. "Mom!" he shouted down the passage.

"Naruto! Hurry!" Hinata's fluty voice beckoned him. Without hesitation, he raced into the shadowy corridor. _And now Hinata is here? _Despite his confusion, he sprinted onward until the hallway ended in a flight of stairs that spilled into a massive cavern. Even before he turned, he could feel Kyuubi's presence to his right.

He had felt Nine-Tails countless times, endlessly tormenting Naruto as he struggled with dyslexia during the early months at the Academy. However, this was the first time Naruto had actually stood face to face with the beast. Kyuubi stood at least twelve stories tall, and his tails fanned out behind him for at least a city block. He was kept behind what looked like bars of stalagmites and stalactites fused together.

The terrifying image kept Naruto transfixed until he saw two familiar figures at the base of the stony prison cell: Hinata and Mom! "Mom! Hinata!" he yelled as a sprinted toward them. Hinata knelt on the near side of the bars, also dressed in her mission gear. Mom wore the dark green dress she usually wore around the house. Naruto could see blood dripping down her mouth and nose. "MOM!"

He slid to a stop on his knees, noticing they didn't hurt despite the rough surface. "Mom, where are we! Are you okay!" Naruto screeched. He noticed chains extending from Mom's back, linking into the stone bars. "Mom, we have to get you out of here!"

"Son, it's okay," she wheezed, "the bars and chains are part of me, part of what is holding Kyuubi." She smiled a bloody smile, having little calming effect on him.

"Kushina, touching as this may be, we have business to discuss," Nine-Tails' voice thundered through the cavern.

Seething anger consumed Naruto, "WHY NINE-TAILS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MY MOM!"

"Naruto," Hinata whimpered, "please, don't." Her eyes darted nervously. "We've made major progress, but if you lose your cool in here all three of us could die!"

His eyes shot from Hinata, to Kyuubi, to Mom. "It's true," she said. "If you lose control here, the seal will fail. I'll die almost instantly" she gasped, and the ripple effect of this part of Kyuubi dying my kill you in your weakened state!"

Anger replaced itself with fear. _Mom! NO!_ "Mom…" Naruto choked, "what can we do?" Tears began streaming down his face. Mom had always told him how close she'd come to dying the night she'd given him life, but it always was something horribly abstract – something that was there because someone said it was. His mom was here now, and she was dying right in front of him. Naruto gave no thought to Hinata and him joining her.

"Naruto… there is a chance," she gasped breathlessly, "but I want you to know right now how much I love you!" She took him by the hand. "And you, too, Hinata," Mom took Hinata's hand. All three of them were crying. "The seal on me is collapsing, if it does so, I'll die and so will this part of Kurama. We… we have to release the seal, all three of us." She heaved, clearly in pain.

"Won't that let him free?" Naruto cried.

"In his current state, there is a good chance he can't survive without a host," Hinata explained. "Unlike the half in you and the quarter in me, this part of Kyuubi was bound to the sealed part of Mom's chakra; it's had its chakra blocked for twelve years! It needs to be reunited to its other part or it will die, too!"

Naruto caught the slip of Hinata's tongue when she referred to Mom as her mom. This girl loved his Mom as much as he did. He knew how risky this was for Hinata as well as mom. "It could kill you both if we do that!" Naruto cried.

"If you have another suggestion, I'm all ears," Kyuubi rumbled.

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked accusingly. "Certainly, you're not doing this because you love my mom!"

"I find it amusing the lengths a mother's cubs would go to save her life," he replied. "But I have no idea if the part of me that would die if she dies with me would be resurrected after being so thoroughly weakened."

"He made us a deal, Naruto," Hinata explained, "If we earn his respect by the time you and I are seventeen, he'll stop fighting us."

"And if we don't?" Naruto asked, not truly wanting to know.

"Then we let him free."

"I'm sorry…" Mom heaved, "to place such a burden on you two!" Mom let go of Hinata and reached for one of the stone pillars, the seal holding it becoming visible. "It might already be too late for me…"

"Mom, stop talking," Naruto ordered, "and save your strength! You're gonna pull through! You have to, ya know!" Despite the conviction in his heart, Naruto felt truly helpless, like holding Mom's hand now would be the last time ever.

Mom merely nodded, taking Naruto's hand and placing it over her hand on the seal. "Now you, Hinata."

Hinata stared up at Kyuubi, "You'll keep your word?"

"What choice have I?" Nine-Tails replied. "Even I fear death."

Hinata placed her hand on the seal, and the bars turned to dust. Mom , now unsupported, fell to the ground. "Mom!" Naruto shouted. She pointed a finger to Hinata, "Steady her… you're in for a rough ride."

Naruto ran to Hinata as the image of the cavern faded to black, Mom disappearing with it. Kyuubi became a bright orange mass of chakra, engulfing Hinata. "Naruto…" she said weakly.

Naruto caught her as she fell into his arms, holding her steady as her body absorbed the gargantuan mass of flaming chakra. Naruto held her, guiding the chakra to her core. She writhed and winced, but surprisingly, she didn't scream out. As the last flicker of orange chakra was absorbed by her, she fell limp in his arms. "Hinata! Hinata!" he shook her, hoping to wake her. His knees gave out from sheer exhaustion. "N-Naruto…" she whimpered. "I feel so strange right now." She began fading out of existence the same way Mom and the cave had

"Hinata!" Naruto felt himself quaking. "Hinata!"

A bright flash of light blinded Naruto, and he heard gurgling in his head. All at once, his body heaved, and Naruto shot bolt upright in a hospital bed. His attempts to breathe in were met with stiff resistance; he coughed violently, expelling runny phlegm and snot into a metal tray someone was holding in front of him. "It's okay, lean forward and try and get it out!"

Another sickening gurgle greeted air trying to enter his lungs, and Naruto had no choice as the next wave hit. He didn't know it was possible to expel so much crap from his lungs and survive. The sickening taste almost made him add vomit to the mix, but he kept what little was in his guts down. "It's okay, Naruto, let it out if there is any more!"

The voice was familiar, "Kakashi!" Naruto's eyes focused to see his instructor standing next to him, holding the metal tray covered in nastiness.

"Hey, welcome back!" Kakashi sounded upbeat for someone who had almost died not long ago.

"Wa-was it all a dream?" Naruto felt his head swimming as he fell back onto a pillow. Every inch of him felt like it had been smashed with a sledgehammer and crudely glued back together by a child with questionable artistic ability. Only after the wave subsided did Naruto notice the nasal canula up his nose and an IV line in his right hand. _Damn, must be in pretty bad shape to need supplemental air and fluids._ A quick glace at the window confirmed it was already getting dark outside.

"I can't give an exact answer to that, but the short version is, probably not," Kakashi sat in a chair next to him. "Hinata now is the proud owner of a full half of Nine-Tails."

"How… How is she?!" Naruto sighed deeply, struggling against the searing pain of broken ribs and the tickling urge to cough struggling for supremacy.

"Her usual self, asking about you. I told her you were still too sick to have visitors just yet." Kakashi shrugged both arms.

"Her leg?"

"Making a miraculous recovery, already on crutches and moving about." Kakashi chuckled, "Too bad for Dr. Nakamura; she can't write this up for any medical journal! Neither can Tsunade!"

The mention of Granny Tsunade made Naruto's heart go into overdrive, "MOM?!" he once again bolted upright.

"Why don't you me, yourself?" a weak, but amused voice called from behind the curtain separating his bed from the next bed over. The curtain pulled to the side to reveal Mom, Dad, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Mom was in a wheelchair. Here normally carefree face was sunken with exhaustion, but she seemed to glow brighter than Naruto could ever remember her – like a cloud covering her since the first day he saw her had lifted.

"MOM!" he croaked, "You're alive!" Tears of joy flowed freely; Naruto stopped caring about the pain his ribs as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, about to run over to Mom to hug her.

"Easy there!" Tsunade said, forcing him back down on the bed, "You're not out of the woods yet, young man! You gave us all the shit-scare of the century down in the OR!"

Dad wheeled Mom closer to him, her cold hand gripping around his arm weakly. "Thank god you're all right!"

"Mom… what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. "You were the one in real danger!"

"You really don't remember, son?" Minato asked. Naruto shook his head. "You crashed in the operating room, just after Kurama got transferred to Hinata." Dad sighed, the dark circles under his eyes accenting how much of a toll that past several days had taken on him.

Just seeing Dad like this made Naruto feel guilty about what he was about to ask, "Mom, Dad, when can we go home?"

"You and I have to stay until we're sure we'll both be okay, sweetheart," Mom squeezed him arm to reassure him.

"Dad," he locked eyes with his father's eyes, the same eyes he'd given Naruto, "When will I be able to go on missions again?"

A pained look came across Dad's face. Father exchanged looks with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both gave him a shrug and grin. "Son, I…" Dad stumbled, "I want to train you a bit more before we send you outside the village again."

"But Dad, Obito is out there! We can't let him get away!"

Dad shook his head, "He disappeared after the last attack. We'll find him son, you and me together. But for now, I want you to rest and get better. If Tsunade clears you and your team, I'll let you go on a few simple missions in a few weeks."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but another sharp wave of pain in his side followed a severe coughing fit. Kakashi again held out the tray to catch the worst of it. Once finished, Naruto plopped his head back onto pillow, defeated. "Why isn't Kyuubi's chakra working?" he whined.

"I'm afraid it is, Naruto," Jiraiya explained, "From what Hinata told us, you drowned after taking the fall. Take your pick: hypothermia, broken bones, a dislocated shoulder…"

"And you have a full-blown case of pneumonia, now," Tsunade quipped. "There is only so much you can survive Naruto, even with your own accelerated healing factor and massive chakra reserves. Normally, I'd be getting ready to write a letter to your parents explaining why their son was dead."

The words cut deep as the ache in his chest. Naruto knew he'd been damn close to dead when he woke up in the woods with Hinata breathing air into his mouth and pressing down on his already injured chest. Even after, when he was freezing despite being close to their campfire, he knew he wasn't well. He still wasn't well now, he could tell. _Useless._

The thought of laying here, helpless, began forcing tears from Naruto's eyes. He'd failed his first mission, had probably cost the teams their first mission. "Naruto, honey, what's wrong," Mom asked.

"I-I" Naruto choked on tears and phlegm, "I failed the mission!" he heaved.

"Naruto?" Dad voice sounded concerned, "Who told you that?" One of Dad's golden eyebrows cocked upward as his eyes moved side to side in confusion.

Jiraiya snorted mischievously, and Kakashi let out a suppressed chuckle. Both men tried straightening up but continued to shake with suppressed laughter like two boys caught pulling a bad prank. "Am I missing something here, gentlemen?"

"No!" Jiraiya's voice cracked. He and Kakashi finally began giggling aloud.

Mom and Tsunade both exchanged a look between scorn and confusion. "Perhaps you two morons would care to include the rest of us in the joke? It sounds oh, so funny!" Tsunade's eyes burned like coals from a campfire.

"We just…" Kakashi paused in a fit of laughter, "can't believe he'd think we'd truly fail him after everything he went through for the mission!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused, "But the mission requirement said we had to be in the field for five days for the mission to be deemed successful!"

Dad turned pink with embarrassment, "Son, I think your dyslexia may be to blame, here. The mission requirements said it was recommended, not required, to stay in the field five days!" Minato let out a shallow laugh, "Son, you and everybody on the mission just logged an A-ranked mission. And there probably are going to be a few commendations thrown around once everyone's mission reports are completed."

"I passed," Naruto sighed in elation, but he was too exhausted to cheer. Bone-weariness radiated throughout him, and his eyelids became lead weights too heavy to keep open

"I told you, you did fine, hon," Mom said, placing a hand of his forehead. "Now you rest and get better, son." Mom's eyes were damp as she smiled at him. "And I'll see you in morning."

Try as he might, Naruto could no longer keep his eyes open as he leaned back into his pillow. He had wasted so much energy worrying; he was almost numb from it now. _Hell of a first mission! One to remember!_

* * *

Hinata limped slightly on her left leg, careful to use the metal cane in her right hand to support herself in the off chance the knee decided to give out as she walked down the hospital corridor toward Naruto's room. Despite the severity of her injury, the leg had already begun healing even before the extra boost given by absorbing another quarter of Kyuubi's chakra. She had been discharged from the hospital almost three days ago.

Under normal circumstances, the grade two sprain of her knee and ankle could have been career-ending for any shinobi. Just the thought of never going on missions again, never dancing, or doing ninjutsu again sent a cold shiver to her lower back. In just over forty-eight hours, most of the swelling was gone, and she could bear weight while wearing a hinged knee brace and semi-rigid ankle brace.

Hinata looked down at the roses she'd brought for Naruto. She didn't know if he'd even like them, but it was all she could think of. His pneumonia had been bad enough to the point where Tsunade banned all visitors for the past five days – even worse no outside food. _Five days with no friends, no sleeping in his own bed, and no ramen. He must be terribly lonely and scared._ Every morning since she'd left the hospital three days earlier, Hinata called Aunt Kushina, asking if Naruto could have visitors yet.

Hinata felt her heart flutter in her chest when the answer was finally, "Yes," this morning. Hinata wasted no time, frantically hobbled to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, checking on Ino in the process – the girl was expected to make a full recovery.

Despite the simple and clear nature of what she wanted to do, deliver flowers to a sick friend, Hinata's heart was in her throat after arriving at the Hospital and asking what room Naruto was in. _Get a grip girl! He's just a friend! A friend who is a boy – the first boy to hold you through the night!_ Hinata banished the thought as she turned red as the roses she carried. Hinata knew they had shared the sleeping bag as a matter of survival, not something personal. And yet, something in the back of Hinata's mind longed to be back in that sleeping bag, holding him with a warm campfire nearby, and no one else for miles around.

Hinata almost walked past the door she had been so entranced by the strange fantasy. Her heart pounded violently as she reached for the door handle. A large curtain divided the room, offering privacy for a potential second patient on the left side of the room, but Naruto laid in bed on the open right side of the room. It was her first time seeing him since they had been separated at the hospital five days earlier.

Hinata nearly fainted as she approached, getting a good look at him. While the angry welts and bruises were gone, his sleeping face betrayed a level of exhaustion the normally energetic, bordering hyperactive, boy suffered from. He looked like a baby that had exhausted himself after too much activity – he looked cute like one, too. _I could let off an explosive tag next to him, and he wouldn't flinch!_

"N-Naruto-Kun?" she asked, gently caressing his forehead. He didn't so much as twitch. At first, Hinata panicked, but she saw his chest rise and fall – he was still breathing. Despite her relief, her heart continued to thunder away in her chest. Setting the roses down on the table, Hinata knelt next to Naruto's left ear. With her softest voice, she whispered like a puff of smoke, "I'm sorry you're here because of me." A sudden surge of daring and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He still felt warm, but not feverish as her lips pressed against him.

_CLICK!_

Hinata pulled back suddenly at the expected sound of a camera snapping a picture. For a long second, the room froze still enough to hear a pin drop. All of the sudden, there was giggling. Hinata slowly turned to see Kurenai and Aunt Kushina seated at a table beside the curtain the divided the room. She'd been so distracted by Naruto that she hadn't even sensed them there the whole time. _They heard everything and saw everything! _Kurenai grinned as she started down at the camera, trying to keep her laughter down. Kushina laughed a bit more openly, her cheeks reddening to mimic her hair. _OH NO!_

"Hinata, join us," Kurenai beckoned to a chair at the table the two elder kunoichi occupied. Hinata strongly considered running for the door but thought better of it. She nervously made her way to the chair, heart beating in her throat.

"I see Naruto is a very lucky boy, getting such a gift to make him feel better," Kushina smiled.

"I… I…" Hinata stammered at a loss for words.

Kurenai inspected the camera, "I'm sure this one will turn out great." She winked at Hinata, "Don't worry I won't put it in the mission log. I'll keep it for your wedding day!"

_Wedding day!_ Hinata's breathing raced, almost to the point of fainting. She had dreamed about it, and now Kurenai was teasing her about it. "Kurenai, you're embarrassing the poor girl!" Kushina scolded playfully. "Now, Hinata, this will be our little secret," she smiled impossibly brighter than Hinata had ever seen.

Despite all the smiles. Hinata felt a major pang of guilt in her stomach, "Aunt Kushina… how is he?"

"Naruto? He's fine!" she replied with a nod.

Alarms went off in her head, "How can you say that! You saw how unresponsive he is!"

"Hinata," Kushina laughed slightly, "they gave him a strong cough suppressant last night so he could sleep. We're waiting on his final test results to see if he can go home today."

Hinata was awash in emotions, relief that he might finally be out of the hospital, but she mostly felt guilt. "It's my fault," she bowed her head, "that he's here to begin with!"

"Hinata, what kind of talk is that?" Kurenai asked.

"If…" she stammered, "…if I hadn't gotten thrown off the cliff…"

"Hinata," Kushina jumped in, "stop kicking yourself over it! Had you not been there we'd be attending his funeral right now! So, I want this sad talk about how it's your fault to stop, right now!"

Hinata had seen Kushina worked up, but she couldn't make sense of it – Kushina should be upset with her for putting Naruto in danger. "But… I'm the reason he got hurt!"

"Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed, "what would have happened had Obito thrown him over the cliff without you? What would have happened had you not spotted the explosive tags?" Kurenai blinked and shook her head. "He wouldn't have survived the fall or drowning afterwards." Kurenai shrugged, "Hell, we're lucky we all survived!"

"Even if he had somehow survived the fall," Kushina said, "do you think he would have survived long enough himself? According to Tsunade, he probably would have died of exposure during the night."

Hinata flashed back to waking up to Naruto shivering – the pure look of agony on his face that terrible morning. Just thinking about him out there, alone, and freezing to death slowly made the breakfast in her stomach curdle. "Feeling better about yourself, yet?" Kurenai asked.

"Not really, no." Hinata shrugged

"Well, something for us to work on over this winter," Kushina said. She gave a half-sigh, half-laugh as she leaned over to rest her chin in her hand, "I guess we have a lot to work on this winter." Kushina smiled warmly, as if thinking about something long ago or far away. Personally, Hinata was amazed Kushina looked so good after going through so much.

"Nuhhhh…" Naruto stirred in bed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Kurenai teased.

"Ugh," Naruto flopped his head back on his pillow, "What time is it?"

"Probably time to wake up, dear," Kushina giggled. "Hinata brought you some flowers!"

"Hinata?" Naruto sat up again, clearing his eyes and blinking twice, "Hey! How's the leg?"

"Better, Naruto-kun," she opted to remain honorific. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored, tired, and hungry!" Naruto laughed, wincing mildly at the act.

"How are your ribs?" she asked.

"Better, a lot better, Hinata." Naruto smiled thinly, "I never did say thank you."

"F-for what?"

"Saving my life after I drowned, keeping me warm until we were rescued, need I go on?" he grinned. "And thank you for helping to save Mom, too!"

Hinata turned to Kushina, who blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Hinata."

The sound of the door opening changed everyone's attention. "Good morning, sunshine, sleep well?" Lady Tsunade asked as she burst through the door.

"Granny Tsunade, can I go home yet, please!" Naruto pleaded.

"Hmmm…" Tsunade grinned mischieviously, "Can you go home… I suppose you _can_." Hinata recognized the play on grammar.

"_May I_," Naruto accented the correct wording, "go home?"

Tsunade chuckled, "Yes, you big dummy!" Naruto's eyes beamed but were soon dampened, "But, on one condition!"

"Name it, anything!" Naruto looked ready to jump out of bed and leave instantly.

"You are going home to _rest!_" Tsunade's emphasis was clear. "No training, no missions, and no athletics until I see you for follow up in a week!"

"Believe it!" Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"I'm serious, Naruto!" Tsunade simmered, "If I catch one hint of you up to something you shouldn't be, I'll give you the next round of your pneumonia vaccine in your rear end instead of your arm!" Tsunade waved a finger, letting him know she was damn serious. Hinata felt herself clench at the suggestion. "I'll see you and your mom at the registration desk, now get dressed!" Tsunade said as she turned and left.

"Well, son," Kushina spoke, "I guess you'd better get dressed, and we can leave."

"I guess, I'll be on my way," Hinata said as she got to her feet.

"Hinata, being that I can't do anything," Naruto started, "would you like to come over and read or play a board game today?"

"I'd love to!" Hinata felt her cheeks flush. "That is," she turned to Kushina, "if it's okay with you… I…"

"Its okay, Hinata," Kushina said as she stood up. "Why don't you meet us at Ichiraku's in a few minutes, first; I'm sure wonder-boy here is starving for a real meal!"

* * *

**Author's note**: hey everyone, hope you're enjoying. This chapter got a bit rushed because of my work schedule and I'm running a half marathon the day after publication. I may have to go back and touch it up while working on the next one.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Naruto sat back to back to his opponent, waiting for Kakashi to blow the whistle to begin this round. Despite nothing but pride being on the line, his heart was beating the same as it was when Obito had Hinata by the neck on their first mission a month ago. The cool November air evaporated sweat off his back, promising that the warm fall was soon to give way to a bitter, cold winter.

The screeching sound pierced the air. He sprung right and his opponent went left. In less than a second, he had gone from passive to trying desperately to put Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke popped one elbow into Naruto's right ribs, still sore despite having healed full. Naruto's grip on the boy's shoulders slackened, and Sasuke got the upper hand, putting Naruto in a headlock. The next thing he saw was a close-up image of dirt and grass.  
"Remember, Sasuke, this is a wrestling match, no strikes, only grappling!" Kakashi yelled. "No points for that one!" That left them tied one to one.

"What the hell is the point of doing things this way?" Sasuke mouthed back at Kakashi. "If this was the real world, we'd be using hands, feet, fingernails, and teeth! And we wouldn't stop until one of us was dead or lying on the ground bleeding!"

"This is training for the real world, Sasuke," Kakashi chided, "During the Chunin Exams, any rule set can be imposed, such as the ones I put on this match. Breaking those rules will result in instant disqualification. Now get it right or you'll lose to Naruto because you can't follow basic instructions!"

Sasuke released Naruto from the headlock. _He's worse than ever today!_ Ever since getting back from the mission, Sasuke's behavior, already intolerable at times, had become borderline feral. He was even more diehard competitive with Naruto and impossibly flaunting authority and discipline worse than he ever had at the Academy. Sasuke, already a bit of a ladies' man at the Academy, was now a full-on player – juggling multiple ladies without any real regard for their feelings or how long the relationship would last. To Naruto's surprise, it almost seemed to make him even more sought after by kunoichi both younger and older.

As Naruto got up and spat out grass, he traced everything back to the aftermath of the mission – mixing his feelings about the mission like soft-serve ice-cream. Everyone had gotten a letter of commendation from Dad, and everyone had logged an A-ranked mission as a result of what they had faced and how they had faced it. The fact that so many mission details were classified as secret only served to make the nine genin – the only genin team to complete an A-ranked mission on their first go - bigger rock stars among their fellow genin. Hinata, Shikamaru, and he had received the Distinguished Service Medal with Valor device to signify they'd earned the medal through heroic actions. Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji had likewise earned the Meritorious Service Medal; Choji and Sasuke earning it with Valor device. Ino, Kiba, and Shino had, with everyone else, settled for the Wounded in Action Medal.

On one hand, Naruto enjoyed the celebrity status, the fact that fellow shinobi suddenly respected and recognized him for being more than just the Hokage's son. On the other hand, it had brought plenty of negative effects, too. Sasuke's father had been livid that his son had not come home with the Distinguished Service Medal when Shikamaru, an unlikely hero, had. Furthermore, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto had all come home with significant injuries. Fugaku Uchiha treated his son's mild concussion, still plenty serious, as if it were nothing but a superficial injury. Sasuke's rebellious behavior went through the roof as a result.

As Naruto and Sasuke took their marks, seated back to back, Naruto lamented the futility of trying to defuse the situation through any means he had available. If he let Sasuke win here, he'd just be a weak fool in the other boy's eyes – reinforcing the illusion that Naruto was a paper tiger. If he stepped up and beat the crap out of Sasuke he'd just be grandstanding, and it would reinforce the rivalry. _You could try talking to him like a normal human being._

Naruto had thought about talking to Sasuke before, but lately, he'd been unapproachable. They had been friendly rivals for years, back into preschool. Even then, Sasuke played the part of the loner, but it had been only a facade then. Once you got past the surface, he could be both fun and sociable as anyone. But that had been when Sasuke had been clearly the better student and the better Shinobi. In Naruto's head, Sasuke was probably still more skilled than he. He would try talking it out, but the pressure of the mission was starting to change things, and not for the better.

_TWEEEETTT!_

The whistle again sounded, and he and Sasuke got to their feet, arms and shoulders tangling in a jumbled mess as each tried tackling the other to the ground. "Come on, Naruto! You can do it!" Hinata shouted from the group observing the match. Naruto's heart jumped a few beats, and he lost his footing as Sasuke put him into the ground again.

He didn't know what to make of his situation with Hinata as Sasuke had him firmly pinned to the ground. When Hinata and he talked afterwards, they agreed that the sleeping arrangement they'd made in the field had been a matter of survival, and they still were friends. _So why the hell do I feel so odd around her lately?_ Naruto knew people reacted strangely to almost dying together, but Hinata hadn't changed afterwards. She was still shy, still mostly quiet, and still pretty. As Naruto got up from the ground, he caught sight of her. She was wearing the same style mission gear she had worn, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at tiptoe.

_Dammit, not again!_ He had been thinking about her at random intervals through the day. During the day, he'd daydream about her walking through a park with him, holding hands. At night, he was dreaming about her, too. Sometimes he was grown up, holding her and their expected child. Other times, they were back in the sleeping bag, alone in the woods, trying to stay warm. At least once, they'd been curled up in his bed at home. None of it made sense to him – Hinata was just a lifelong friend. _Just a friend, right. Just a friend that breathed life into you after you drowned. Just a friend who refused to leave you alone to freeze to death in the woods! Just a friend who saved your mom and probably screwed her own future in the process!_

As he again took position back to back with Sasuke, he could feel her eyes on him. Her purple eyes stared hypnotic – entrancing. _TWEEEEEETTTT!_

Sasuke on the other hand, was anything but gentle or attractive. Naruto had barely moved when he felt the mass of Sasuke's arm wrapping backwards around his neck. Rather than try and fight it, Naruto rolled down with it, knowing full well how badly injured he could get if he resisted in this position.

The whistle split the air, and Sasuke released his arm around Naruto's neck. "You're getting slow, Naruto," he said, matter of fact and flat. There was no hint of disdain or anger. Sasuke clutched his left arm, clearly having injured it with the unconventional maneuver.

"That was a cheap shot, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Sasuke grumbled in reply. Despite his best effort, Naruto saw the corners of Sasuke's eyes wrinkle, wincing from pain.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded dryly, "and you nearly dislocated your shoulder to do it. Had Naruto fallen wrong or resisted, you'd be on a stretcher on the way to the hospital right now." Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. Sasuke's strong front collapsed into tears; he fell to both knees he was in so much pain. "Sakura, you might want to look at his shoulder before we wrap up here!" Kakashi said

Naruto got to Sasuke before Sakura, "Hey, you okay, man?" Before he could do anything else, Sasuke put out his right arm, motioning him to stop. He got to his feet and started marching off into the wooded part of the training ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as she ran up to him. He didn't even stop walking, much less acknowledge her presence. Sakura balled up her first into tight wads of flesh, "Naruto, go after him, PLEASE!" The searing anger in her tone suggested there was no room for him to refuse.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata. Her eyes were pale amethyst, both full of concern. "I'll be back in a minute. Walk home together?" he said. She nodded, not saying anything.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and followed Sasuke's path into the woods. Even from a distance, Naruto could feel anger radiating off his friend. "Hey Sasuke!" he shouted. Sasuke didn't even pause. Naruto knew he was waving raw meat in front of a hungry tiger with what he was about to say, but he decided it was worth it. "YO DUCK-BUTT!"

Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's favorite taunt regarding Sasuke's hairstyle, reminiscent of a duck's tail feathers, was predictable. Sasuke turned, his face contorted in anger, and charged straight at Naruto. _Here we go!_

Sasuke tackled Naruto at the waist. Naruto clenched his core, bracing for the impact. Even though Sasuke hit with his bad shoulder, Naruto was knocked backwards several feet before he could halt the raging bull. He kicked out Sasuke's left leg causing both of them to roll to the side. Again, Sasuke landed violently on his left shoulder, his bad shoulder. "Gah!"

In spite of his size advantage, Sasuke was now on the ground, pinned onto his bad shoulder. "Now you see, duck-butt, this was what Uncle Kakashi was trying to teach you!" Naruto groaned against his struggling quarry.

"You're an asshole!"

Naruto grinned, "Yes, you've said it a few times now!" he laughed. "Now you see, you were so focused on winning the round that you would have lost the next round and any other match afterwards!"

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you, blondie!" Sasuke growled. He struggled but was quite unable to move. Naruto released his hold, and Sasuke rolled onto his back then onto his right side, clutching the bad arm.

"So, talk to me; tell me what climbed up your shorts and died!" Naruto heaved - grateful his own strength had held out.

"You don't get it, do you, idiot?"

"Enlighten me!"

Sasuke sighed, "You come home and spend a week in hospital with all those fine medical-nin fawning over you, wanting to give you a sponge bath…"

"Ewww gross!"

Sasuke grinned, "I guess you don't know enough about girls yet!" Sasuke flashed his eyebrows mischievously as he moved his shoulder a few times before carrying on, "and your mom and dad pin a medal on you, tell you how proud you've made them!" Sasuke's grin turned into a grimace, "I get home, I get a lesser medal, and my dad won't even look at me! To him, I might as well have turned and run away like a coward!"

"I'd gladly trade spots with you if it meant not having broke three ribs and almost dying of pneumonia!" Naruto shook his head, "That time in the hospital wasn't fun, Sasuke!"

"What was it like?" Sasuke asked, lips forming a thin smile.

"The hospital?"

"No, sleeping with Hinata?"

_That bastard!_ Naruto's fists clenched white at the knuckles, "Look you JERK! We curled together to stay warm and survive! That's all!"

"_Right…_" Sasuke said in the same tone he used when calling bullshit. "I bet she's great to curl up with," Sasuke grinned, realizing he'd hit a nerve, "She's practically a mountain range!"

"Listen, you horndog!" Naruto shouted, "Don't you even think of adding her to your list on conquests, or I'll kick your ass so hard my toes with tickle the roof of your mouth!"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke grinned, "I bet she's a hot kisser, all shy and innocent," Sasuke mimicked batting his eyelashes, "not like Ino. She's almost too forceful!" He crossed his arms in disappointment the same Teuchi did if he screwed up a recipe.

"Sasuke," Naruto paused, considering the question, "Why do you do it?" Even before leaving the academy, Sasuke had been disciplined several times for playing Ten Minutes in Heaven, making out with a variety of girls in a custodial closet during school hours.

"We'll, when you're a bit older, I think you'll understand." Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

"You're only a few months older than me!" Naruto shook his fist.

"Apparently that is all the difference!" Sasuke said, finally getting to his feet. "Come on, idiot, let's get out of here!"

"Feeling better, jerk-off?" Naruto asked.

"Just because you got me to laugh doesn't mean we're going to be holding hands on the walk back to the village." Sasuke laughed. Naruto doubted he'd ever understand the boy.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Sakura complained as she brushed her long, flowing hair like she was trying to tear it out. Hinata silently wondered if that was her intention. The long hair had been the result of vanity and not practicality. "What does he see in Ino and all the other girls that he doesn't see in me!" _Of all the girl conversations I can't back out of, why did it have to be this one!_

Hinata considered being truthful and admitting that _any_ other girl in Konoha could do a better job answering the question. Even Hanabi probably understood boys better than she did. If she hadn't been such good friends with Naruto growing up, Hinata's understanding of boys would be on par with a teaspoon.

"I mean really Hinata," Sakura shook her as she grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, "Look at me! Am I not pretty!"

"Ummm…" Hinata felt uncomfortable just considering the question. Sakura was by no means ugly.

"Oh my god!" Sakura wailed, "you think me ugly!" The girl started to cry.

"Sakura… I didn't… I mean… I don't think…"

Sakura buried her face into Hinata's shoulder, continuing to sob. Awkwardly, Hinata brought her arms around Sakura, gently patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, Sakura," Hinata squeaked, definitely out of her element. "You're plenty pretty!"

"Then why doesn't he see me!" Sakura asked as she rose off Hinata's shoulders. "What could he possibly want that I don't have! He's dated half the girls in our class!"

"Maybe he's into a different type of girl?" Hinata half-said, half-asked her one and only theory. Unfortunately, Hinata knew Sasuke was anything but selective – female with a pulse seemed to be his only qualifications.

"Come on!" Sakura quaked again, "He's dated skinny, fat, flat, and busty! What else does he need?"

Unfortunately, Hinata spoke the first thing she though, "Umm… something that Naruto has?" Hinata wished she could suck the words back in. _Dear god, could I say anything stupider than that!_

"That's it!" Sakura's green eyes shined again, and the girl bounced excitedly.

"What's it?" Hinata cocked up an eyebrow in confusion.

Sakura's eyes became wild with satisfaction, "I'll ask Naruto out on a date!" Sakura bounced excitedly.

"Wait, WHAT!" Hinata's words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"I'll be the one thing Sasuke can't have; no way he'd be able to resist!"

_Is this girl for real?_ As the two boys emerged from the nearby woods, Sakura flew up to both of them. "Naruto!" she squealed, "Do you want to go on a date this Wednesday night after training? We could go to the movies."

Everything happened in slow motion. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and his chin dropped. Naruto's eyes also widened, but his mouth curled into a grin. "Sure!"

Hinata felt a kunai strike her all the way into the center of her heart. She wanted to tell Naruto Sakura was using him, she didn't care about him. _Naruto, she doesn't love you, and I do!_ She wanted to move her lips and end this farce, but Naruto looked so damn happy! As much as she wanted to warn him, she didn't want to steal his joy.

A lone tear traced from one eye, and another, and another. Soon a full torrent spilled, and she turned and ran. As Hinata fled the training ground, she could hear Naruto distantly call, "Hinata!"

* * *

Jiraiya walked the cold hallways of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. Even though winter break was still weeks away, the school felt ready to close for the coming major events: the Rinne Festival, New Years, and more. His shoes clacked loudly in the now deserted and dimmed hallways. _Feels like nothing changed at all._ Like many children who had been orphaned by war, disease, or any singular mission; coming back to the Academy was frequently coming back to the only home you ever had.

Jiraiya had been little more than a street urchin when then Jonin-Sensei Sarutobi took pity on him. Whether his parents abandoned him or died, even Jiraiya's keen memory couldn't recall. He lived, breathed, ate, and slept at the Academy most frequently, only returning to the orphanage as long as needed – always the first out in the morning and the last one to return at night.

In the long shadows of the Academy, there was one area still a shining beacon even this late at night: the library. For many a young shinobi, it was sanctuary from distraction, family drama, and the prying eyes of the world. It opened at 0600 and closed at 2400 every day. Scrolls, books, and other media ranged from ancient texts handled by a select few to pop culture magazines sought greedily by students without the pocket money or parental approval to have their own copies. Jiraiya had learned to love art and reading here. This place was the reason he wrote of his journeys and escapades.

It didn't take long for him to find Hinata curled up in the book stacks. She seemed destined for a place like this – quiet, unassuming, but full of potential if properly directed. "I thought I might find you here," he whispered, careful not to upset the librarian. Jiraiya recognized at least one librarian that had been a former lover – they hadn't parted on good terms.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Hinata didn't rise from the corner she occupied. _Like a turtle hiding in her shell._

At least, she wasn't upset with him the same way she was with his grandson. "Naruto told me about you running off after training." Jiraiya let the words hang, but Hinata didn't bite. "He was very worried about you. He spent the past several hours looking for you when he came to get my help."

Hinata sniffled, trying to fight tears. "How did you know I'd be here?"

For what little time Jiraiya knew Hinata, he saw in her a kindred spirit – another wounded soul who loved someone too hurt or too close to love you back. "Let's just say," he sat on the floor beside her, "if these stacks could talk, they'd be welcoming me back as an old friend." He smiled faintly, "This is where I came to be alone and think." He sighed deeply, "this is where I'd go if I wanted to run away from the world."

For a long moment, they said nothing. The traveling sage and the future leader of the Hyūga Clan sat on the worn library carpet in silence. "My idiot grandson really hurt you badly, didn't he?"

"Jiraiya, you shouldn't call him that!" she scolded him with a sharp whisper. _She still loves him in spite of everything – talk about commitment!_

"He'd have to be an idiot to miss the fact that you love him with every part of your being," he grinned, "It doesn't take a sage who writes trashy romance novels to see that much!" Jiraiya chuckled, drawing dirty looks from at least one nearby patron.

"He… does have his moments…" Hinata smiled thinly as a few tears streamed from her eyes. Jiraiya offered her a handkerchief, and she accepted.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long?"

"Since we were three," she said. "He saved my life! I can't believe it's come to this!" She wept quietly.

To be honest, Jiraiya couldn't believe it either. When Naruto came in, equal parts excited and worried, Naruto explained to Kushina and Jiraiya about Sakura asking him on a date and Hinata's sudden negative reaction. Even Naruto knew he'd crossed some line, even if innocently, by saying yes. Still, it didn't make sense to any of them that Hinata would run off the way she did. That wasn't the only thing that didn't make sense. As far as Jiraiya could tell, Sakura didn't even like Naruto all that much. Grey, rusty cogs began turning in Jiraiya's head, and he told Kushina to keep Naruto home while he got to the bottom of things. "Hinata, it's only a date; you're assuming she won't get cold feet or stand him up!" he tried laughing things off.

Hinata's reaction was anything but humorous. She began crying like a waterfall. "Shhh…." Jiraiya tried calming her as quietly as he could, "I swear, I didn't mean to make light of how bad it hurts! I've been there before!" Jiraiya had watched jealously as Dan, the man that owned Tsunade's heart, flew circles around him effortlessly. Jealousy turned to guilt as he watched helplessly as Tsunade worked in vain to save her mortally wounded lover on the battlefield. _Is that going to be the same thing here? Another couple that should be lovers one day cut short because of something stupid!_ He needed to know, "Hinata, what exactly happened?" he asked calmly. "I know this might be painful, but why would Sakura ask Naruto on a date? From everything I saw, she doesn't even like him!"

"That's just it! She doesn't like him!" Hinata wailed aloud. It was enough to draw the attention of everyone in the library. Jiraiya thought quickly how to defuse the situation, "Sorry folks," he laughed, "dramatic coaching that got out of control!" His attempted to placate the other patrons of the library failed.

Undaunted, he took Hinata gently by the wrist and walked her out to the large oak tree with a rope swing that stood just outside the Academy. Jiraiya called it the orphan's swing. Lord Sarutobi found him on it. He'd found Minato swinging on it after he'd gotten the letter telling him his daddy would never be coming home. And now, Hinata was on that swing, trying not to lose everything that mattered in her life.

"So, tell me, why is a girl who doesn't like Naruto asking him on a date?" In reality, Jiraiya already knew the answer, praying he was wrong.

"Sakura, is madly in love with Sasuke," she explained tearfully. "He won't even give her the time of day!" Hinata sobbed, "So, she decided to do the one thing she thought she could do to make him jealous, ask Naruto out on a date!"

_Everybody plays the fool… wait a minute!_ "Wait, Hinata, how do you know this?!" Jiraiya felt a vein in his forehead pulsate angrily.

"She told me!" she screeched, "Right before she did it, she was complaining to me about Sasuke and how he wouldn't pay her attention! I made the mistake suggesting that anything to get Sasuke's attention would be something Naruto had!"

"So, let me get this straight," Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Sakura is asking Naruto out in hopes of getting a rise out of Sasuke, and she cares nothing about what happens to Naruto in the end of this?" Hinata nodded. "And she told you this _before _going ahead with her plan?" Hinata nodded again. _My god, this is beyond screwed up!_ Jiraiya thought back to how many times an innocent love triangle in history had ended in tragedy, but this was anything but innocent. "Hinata," Jiraiya sat on the ground in front of Hinata, "we have to tell Kakashi about this."

"No!" she protested, "That would embarrass Naruto!"

"Hinata," Jiraiya raised a finger, "we're already past that point. In fact, we passed it the second Sakura decide to start this crap."

"What do you mean?" she asked with eyes wide as a baby-doll.

"Think about it, she started this knowing full well that she was going to dump Naruto for Sasuke," he slapped a fist into his open palm. "That means she either gave no thought to what effect it would have on Naruto, or she knew full-well and just doesn't care!"

Hinata's eyes widened before focusing angrily. "She's planning on hurting him!"

"Or at the least doesn't care that he gets hurt," Jiraiya corrected.

"But Jiraiya, what do we do?" She pleaded, "if we tell him now, he'll be heartbroken!"

"Hinata," Jiraiya, "we've crossed into a situation where there is no way out without heartbreak of some kind; just consider yourself for a minute."

She stared back, a wave of realization washing calm over her face, "Then what do we do?"

"If we simply tell Naruto, it's our word against hers, and blind as teenage boys are, he's going to probably side with her and resent us," Jiraiya explained. For a long moment, he considered what he was about to put his grandson through. _It can't be helped. You said it yourself, we're already past the point of people's feelings getting hurt. The question is what can we accomplish to put things right?_

He stared at Hinata for a long moment, seeing a young Tsunade. Of the many places he'd gone wrong with that relationship, he always wondered if it had started when they were only genin as well. _The past repeats itself because no one was paying attention the first time. Are you paying attention now?_ "Hinata, you love him, right?"

"Yes," she said, voice squeaking.

"And you'd do anything to keep him safe and happy?"

"Yes," she said, voice becoming firmer.

"Even if it meant protecting him from himself?"

There was a long pause, "Yes," she answered.

"Hinata," Jiraiya shifted to alleviate the ache in his lower back, "You know, mixing relationship and teams is a lot like mixing booze with orange juice – sometimes it's amazing, other times you're ready to throw up after your first taste."

"You think it's a bad idea that I care about him?"

"No, I didn't say that," he corrected, "I think he cares about you, too. Considering all he talked about when he was sick was you, I think he cares more than he knows."

"Then why can't he show it?" she whimpered.

"Don't forget, Hinata, he's only twelve. Young men rarely know what love is at such a young age, and no growth is done without some element of discomfort, especially at this age." He nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"We talk to Kakashi and tell him everything you just told me." He smiled thinly, "And we get Sakura to take a huge dose of growing up! Playing these games as kids is bad enough, imagine if you were even a few years older!" They both got to their feet, mission firmly in mind. As they walked away, Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder if this was some strange penance for a sin committed so long ago he'd forgotten it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Kushina Uzimaki stretched her hamstrings on the backyard's fencepost. Her black one-piece jumpsuit clung to her body like second skin, making her a little more than self-conscious. _You're not eighteen anymore, and you're not at the old training ground, either!_ The feel of the cool afternoon air banished her recriminations. She was alive, and she was determined to make up for a lost decade, be damned what others might think.

She entered her starting position, bowing to Akemi, her audience of one, and she leapt into the low block as she had practiced since she was eight years old. Unlike her last attempt at the Maelstrom of Fire, her chakra was flowing through her freely. For twelve long years, she'd be blind, deaf, and unable to feel the wonderous world inside her despite knowing it was there. Radiant heat built in her fingertips effortlessly, and she drew her hands to her face, she sucked in the heat, feeling fire inside. In a quick burst, flames shot from her mouth and formed fiery gauntlets around her hands. Her arms weaved through a series of strikes and kicks, each one tracing an arc of flame through the air behind it.

Kushina leapt forward into the air into a forward somersault. As she vaulted forward, she drew in all the heat around her, and the air surrounding her ignited into a cloak of flames as she landed. Kushina spread her arms wide, shaping the flame into a nine-tailed phoenix. As it extinguished, her skin tingled with the sensation of the heat evaporating off her skin, being replaced by cold air infiltrating.

"Bravo!" Akemi clapped excitedly. Akemi remained bundled up for the weather which had turned unseasonably cooler. Ever since she had been diagnosed with cancer, Akemi had been cold intolerant. In Kushina's case, she had already been working out outside before Akemi arrived, begging her to show her the Flaming Maelstorm Kata.

"Thanks!" Kushina blushed, grateful she'd worn a fire-retardant jumpsuit today. On her first attempt a week ago, she had done the routine in her regular street clothes. While she had controlled her chakra enough to protect herself from the blanket of fire surrounding her, her clothes hadn't been so lucky. While she thankfully had enough time to stop, drop, and roll out her burning clothing with minimal injury; she had to endure running through the backyard in her underwear as result. _Thank god I kept in shape after having Naruto, or that could have been even more awkward that it was!_ Her husband had a good laugh over it afterwards and suggested she wear something that wouldn't burn until she better remastered her chakra.

"I'm serious!" Akemi exclaimed, "That was amazing! Do you think you could perform it at the Hyūga Clan's New Year's party?"

Few people outside of her own family had ever seen her perform the kata; at one time, it had been a signature routine for the Uzimaki Clan. _Why not? Do you really want it to fade out of history?_ She smirked "All right, but on one condition! You and Hinata have to learn it with me."

Akemi for a moment was aghast, "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Kushina placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I've see you dance before."

"But I'm not a ninja!" Akemi protested, "I wouldn't even know how to perform half of those strikes, and I'm too old to learn now!"

"Akemi!" Kushina took her friend by the shoulders, "You are only thirty-five years old! You've stayed in shape and you've beaten cancer!" Kushina bounced excitedly as much from being alive, herself, "Do you mean to tell me you're content to sit in a rocking chair when you could still kick ass and take names for a good twenty to thirty more years?"

"But Kushina, I have no instructor, and the academy won't teach me now!"

"So," Kushina placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head in amusement, "I'll be your instructor!"

Akemi turned her head to the side, looking at Kushina with mild uncertainty, "You're being really serious about teaching this old maid a new trick!"

Kushina huffed as she crossed her arms, "I'm one year older than you, missy! I don't consider myself old or over the hill!" Her frown morphed into laughter, "Besides, you were a midwife, not a maid! It'll be just like training Hinata all over again for me! And for you, it will be just like getting ready for your first delivery all over again!"

"Okay, you crazy woman," Akemi held out her hand, "You got a deal! When do we start?"

"How about now!" Kushina shrugged, eager to train her first real student in over twelve years, "I have a spare uniform that should fit you!"

"Yes, sensei!" Akemi offered a mock salute.

"Mom," Naruto's voice called from the other side of the gate, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" They turned to see Naruto and Kakashi approaching along the back walkway. Naruto froze at the sight of Akemi, "Uh, hi Aunt Akemi!" he said nervously.

"Naruto, you look so good!" Akemi said cheerfully. "Ready for the Chunin exams already?"

"That's what we're working on tonight!" Kakashi chuckled, "Big meeting for Team Seven tonight; Team Guy won't stand a chance at the finals!" He turned to Naruto, "Go on, son, ask your mom what you needed to ask. I'll meet you at the Academy for the team meeting!"

"Ummm, Mom," Naruto shifted his weight from one side to another, "could we discuss this alone, in the house?"

"Of course, sweetie," she replied, "I'll be right in!" As Naruto ran inside, she turned to Kakashi, "Everything all right?"

He smiled through his mask, "Well, yes and no," he said. "You may want to speak with him first. Call me if he can't make it!" he turned to leave.

"Got it," she nodded, turning back to Akemi, "I'll be out in a few minutes." Kushina felt her heart racing. Kakashi had spoken in code. "Call me if he can't make it," was the code for, "Tell me if the plan is off." Kushina swallowed hard, wondering what complications had come up.

As Kushina walked into the house, a blast of dry, hot air hit her, making her realize how damn cold it really was outside. When she found her son on the sofa, his eyes flitted wildly, like he was expecting someone to attack him. _What's got him on edge?_

As she sat next to him, she remembered this was the same couch she had sat on as she nursed him and Hinata as infants, the same spot where she had consoled a frightened Hinata after her first episode of Kyuubi, and it had the same feeling it had when she held her crying son as he was in danger of failing out of the Academy. It was a place of comfort beyond simply being a place to sit. "Naruto," she put her arm around his shoulders, "what's happening? I've never seen you this on edge."

"Mom, I…" his eyes were searching but not finding the words.

Kushina fielded a guess, "Is this regarding the big date tonight?" It was the only thing she could think of that would have him so off-kilter.

"Yes," he mumbled. Kushina could tell he'd rather not talk about it, but he definitely needed to talk.

"Did something happen? Did you two have a fight, or did she call it off?" Kushina twisted her face in concern. While she'd wished Naruto wouldn't have said yes to Sakura, it wasn't her place to make such decisions for him – even if she did know he was walking into a bad situation.

"No, not… exactly at least," he groaned.

"Son," she pleaded, "I can't help if you won't tell me."

"Mom… I…I…" Naruto choked, looking nervous to even contemplate the words, "I don't want to go on a date with Sakura!"

The words from her son's mouth gave Kushina an odd mix of relief and apprehension. While she was glad that he had come to his senses about dating Sakura, the girl was poison, there had to be more to it than what he'd said. Otherwise, there was no reason for him to be this shook up. "Okay, why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

"It wasn't sudden, Mom!" he exclaimed, "and it's not a change. I… I…" he planted his face in his hands.

"Easy son," she rubbed his shoulders, "tell me, take your time."

Naruto brought his face up, resting his chin in his hands. "Mom, I was on top of the world after Sakura asked me out… for about five seconds!" Naruto tilted his head forwards and let tears slip past his defenses, "And then I saw Hinata running away!" He turned to her wide-eyed, "Mom! I didn't mean to hurt her! I… I… made a mistake! I didn't know how to say no to Sakura!"

Kushina hugged her son closely. For a long few moments, he cried into her shoulder, and she held him the same way she had when he fell down the first time, when he brought back his first failing grade in school, and when his tests confirmed his dyslexia. "Honey, you made a mistake," she whispered.

"She'll probably never speak to me again!"

"Naruto, you've been her friend since you were in diapers, it takes a lot worse than going on a date with someone else to break that!" She rubbed his shoulders, "It'll work out okay, you'll see!"

"I just wish," Naruto paused as he slid back into the couch, "it had been Hinata asking me out instead."

"So, you do like her?"

He nodded, "Even before the mission, I was starting to feel weird around her," he drew his chin to his knees. "And now I just feel empty at the thought of hurting her! And Sakura…"

"What about her?"

"Mom, she's a friend, but I honestly felt weird, _feel weird_, at the thought of dating her. She's been so hung up on Sasuke, I was in shock when she asked me for a date and not him!"

_So, he's not completely oblivious to something being amiss, good!_ "Son, ideally, what would happen?"

"I wish I could go back and find the courage to tell her no."

"Son, neither of us can do that," she tapped him gently on the nose, "but what we can do is be honest with ourselves and everyone else." She smiled, hopeful to end this mess without additional heartbreak, "You don't want to go on this date with Sakura because you feel you aren't a good match, right?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Then tell her."

"Mom," he shook his head, "it will embarrass her!"

"Son," Kushina became a slight bit firmer, "As a leader and a future Hokage, you're going to have to face painful decisions that will leave feeling hurt." She raised a finger, "Answer me this, how far are you willing to go, how long are you planning on stringing her along before you get up the nerve to tell her how you feel, or rather don't feel?"

Naruto stared blankly, contemplating the question. Kushina continued, "Do you think she'd resent you more now if you picked up the phone and told her the date was off? Or do you think if you'd hurt her worse if you strung her along for six months, six weeks, or six days and then told her you didn't like her that way?"

Naruto nodded, "You're right, Mom." He stared at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

"Son, it might hurt the two of you a bit now, but you'll both feel better faster if you get it out of your system now. Cleaning out a wound before it gets infected is painful, but it is a lot less painful than waiting for the infection to sink in deep!"

"I'll call her right now!" Naruto got up and went to the phone in the kitchen. For a long moment, Kushina prayed there would be an answer at the Haruno house as he talked into the receiver. "Okay, I'll talk to her at practice then," Naruto said flatly. He hung up, deflating slightly. "I guess it will have to wait until I see her." He check his watch, "Speaking of which, I need to get to the Academy! I'll see you when the team meeting is done!" He gave her a hug and turned for the door. As he reached it, he stopped, and he turned to face her. "Thanks for the pep talk, Mom! I love you!"

"I love you, too sweetie!" she said as he left. As he stepped out the door, she felt like a terrible parent. She walked to the phone and dialed Kakashi's office at the Academy. He picked up on the second ring, "Kakashi!"

"Kushina, I assume he told you everything?" Kakashi's voice asked through the phone.

"He did, what do you advise?" she asked.

"Well, on one hand, I can't blame you if you decide to pull the plug," he sighed, "by all accounts, this is going nowhere." There was a long, considering pause, "On the other hand, this has the potential to get really awkward if we don't act, and it means letting some very bad behavior going unpunished as well."

Kushina swallowed the lump in her throat. "Kakashi, I'll let fate decide," she paused to wipe away a tear, "if he finds time to tell Sakura it's done, no need to make things worse."

"I'm afraid that is unlikely, Kushina."

"Then proceed as planned," she gasped, "you have my husband's approval as well as mine. We can't let this behavior continue, for everyone's sake!"

"I agree, I'll keep you posted." He hung up. For a moment, Kushina stood frozen. _You knew there was no other way, so quit kidding yourself. He's a big boy and he'll learn from this. Hopefully Sakura and Sasuke learn more from this than he does!_ She straightened herself and move back toward the backyard. She had left her first student waiting.

* * *

"Good evening team," Kakashi called to the two members of Team Seven that managed to show up on time – Naruto and Hinata. "It seems our third member is a bit late," a quick check of the classroom clock confirmed it was 1745, Sakura was already fifteen minutes late. Naruto fidgeted nervously at the mention of Sakura. He knew Naruto was planning on calling off the date, and Kakashi vainly hoped the boy would have the chance. _She had her chance, now you have to do what is right!_

"Kakashi, can we start without her?" Naruto asked, "I don't think she's coming for some reason." _Observant as ever._

"You're right, I'm afraid we will have to start without her if we want to finish on time," he nodded, "Did you both bring your permission slips?" Both kids sheepishly pulled out their paperwork. Kakashi hated this part as much as when he went for the exam years ago, "Any questions before you turn this in?"

"K-Kakashi Sensei," Hinata stammered, "the permission forms state that we release Konoha from any liability in the event of our injury, disability, or death," she paused, fidgeting with her fingers, "We really will be facing death?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Death is a real possibility in the exam, Hinata." He wished he could tell her otherwise, but this was a situation where ignorance was not bliss. "That doesn't change your decision to participate, does it?"

"No," she said in a small voice, "I'm not afraid of dying, but so often there are these clauses in documents. I… I just didn't think somehow we'd be in real danger."

"After everything we survived, what more could they throw at us!" Naruto tried laughing it off, but Naruto's laughter poorly masked how nervous he actually was – rightfully so. This coming Chunin exam promised to be exceptionally challenging.

"I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble a bit, Naruto," Kakashi said grimly, "Training ground forty-four is called the Forest of Death for a reason. The flora and fauna of the forest is extremely hazardous, even without the competition of the other teams. And make no mistake, all rules are off when you're in there. Other teams, even allied ones, can attack you."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked aghast. "Is there any _good_ news?" Naruto asked.

"Potentially," Kakashi replied. "as you know, the teams all start with one scroll – a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You need one of each and to reach the building in the center of the forest, all of you, within five days to pass that part of the test. This year, there will be scrolls placed throughout the forest with challenges to acquire them. So conceivably, you might not even encounter a hostile team."

"That's not very reassuring," Hinata said softly. Kakashi knew it wasn't, but it was all he had.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Kakashi said, "I will not be present throughout the entire challenge in the forest." He stared at the two, "We need to elect one of you as a genin-captain for the team."

Naruto and Hinata stared at one another and back at Kakashi. "I-I nominate Naruto," Hinata said softly.

"And I'll second that," Kakashi said, "Is anyone opposed?" He turned his head right and left in mock-scan of the room, "I guess the aye's have it, unless you object, Naruto."

"Heh," Naruto laughed nervously, "I accept, but we seem to be short one vote."

"Showing up is a huge part of teamwork, Naruto," Kakashi said with veiled intention, "trust is another part." Kakashi felt his heart racing with true guilt at what he was about to do to his nephew. While he was sure Hinata would also be affected, Naruto would be taken the brunt of a very hard hit. "Naruto, there is a chart I've forgotten, a map of the forest I wanted to review with you two," he gestured toward the storage closet in the corner of the room, "would you please fetch it?"

Naruto nodded and got up to do as he was asked. Kakashi held his breath as the boy approached the closet. _I'm sorry, son!_ Kakashi couldn't even look as Naruto opened the door. "Ugh! Sasuke, Really!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi turned to see Sasuke with a young, pink-haired kunoichi making out in the closet.

"This one is taken, Naruto, find your own," Sasuke said dismissively.

Time dilated as a pained look of realization chiseled into Naruto's face. "S-S-Sakura!" Tears began forming at the corners of Naruto's eyes as he stammered out her name. The girl he was supposed to take on a date tonight now clearly had other plans. In a huffed shriek, Sakura spoke his name in surprise, "Naruto!"

A harsh, pained grimace cracked along the boy's face; he wordlessly slammed the door to the closet shut. His head slumped forward, a full torrent of tears turning his cheeks red as cherries. Try as he might, Kakashi felt helpless as Minato had been in comforting him when Rin committed suicide by stepping in the way of his Chidori or when Obito attacked them at Naruto's birth. _What words can you use for shit like that? _Regardless, he had to try, "Naruto…"

The boy raised a hand, cutting him off, "As the genin-captain of Team Seven," he heaved, finally bring his tear-stained eyes to meet Kakashi, "I hereby withdraw this team from the Chunin exams!" _Unexpected, but not unusually so._

Before Kakashi could say a word, Naruto bolted from the room. Without hesitating, Kakashi turned to Hinata, "Go after him, Hinata, make sure he's okay!" If Hinata harbored an ill-will toward Naruto, it didn't show – she had already been out of her chair ready to give chase before Kakashi finished his words.

He turned to look back at the closet. Even if Sakura and Sasuke hadn't forced the issue by playing this stupid game, their current behavior was worthy of court-martial, and it was time to straighten both of them out before they got someone injured or killed. Kakashi threw open the door to the closet. Both genin inside were still in a compromising position, but thankfully, they had not resumed playing tongue-twisters in the dark. Kakashi leered at them with a gaze that would burn metal, "Both of you get your asses to my office right this instant! And don't even think about making a run for it!" Sasuke and Sakura obliged, their faces deflated at the prospect of firm punishment. As they left the room Kakashi shook his head, "Kids these days," he said to himself.

* * *

Naruto lay back on the cold stone granite that was Hokage Rock. Specifically, he was on top of the artist's rendering of his father's head. For a good twenty minutes, he's just laid here, staring at the darkening sky, crying, and trying to will the world around him to go away. Nothing made sense, and even just the act of trying to sort out what had happened tonight made his heart ache and his hungry stomach twist. _Pathetic, absolutely pathetic! You couldn't work up the balls to ask one girl on a date, so you let a girl whose only interest was sucking face with another guy ask you out and backstab you! Smooth move, dumbass!_ Naruto wished he could blame the harsh thoughts on Kyuubi, but it was all in his own voice in his head.

He rolled to his side, curling up as a ward against the cold. On top of losing his shit, he also had left his jacket and notebook in the classroom. If he was lucky, Kakashi or Hinata would drop his missing gear at home. _Home…_ He couldn't even think of facing Mom or Dad after this humiliation. What could he tell them? _"Hi mom, the girl I was too scared to say no to when she asked me out just got caught making out with one of my best friends in a school closet an hour before we were supposed to go on the date. Oh, if that wasn't bad enough, I was the one who walked in on them!"_ The words echoed in his head like the ringing of a cursed shrine bell. Each ring of the bell seesawed him back and forth between anger, sadness, and jealousy. Anger that his friend and teammate would betray him like this. Sadness that he didn't have the chance to end it honorably so they both might be spared. Jealousy toward Sasuke, not for having Sakura, but for having the nerve to act so boldly. Now, every request, every compliment, every question would have a double meaning no matter if came from Sakura or some other girl. She had poisoned him worse than any vile brew made of scorpions and toxic plants.

"Na-Naruto-Kun," a soft voice whimpered from behind him. Naruto's heart froze. The one person he feared facing more than Mom, Dad, or Kakashi was behind him. Hinata continued, "I-I thought I might find you here… I wanted to be sure you were okay."

An indignant surge of anger came over Naruto, and he sat up to tell her to go away. As he turned to face Hinata, the moonlight reflected on gathering tears like diamonds. Her tears and her radiant purple eyes disarmed the foul words he had in his throat. Anger turned to shame at the thought of yelling at his friend, the girl he truly cared about. "H-Hinata!" he moaned he slumped forward, sobbing like a baby.

He felt something soft drape over his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw Hinata kneeling next to him as she put the missing article in its place. He again buried his chin into his chest, embarrassed by everything. The only thing that stopped him from falling over was her arms as they wrapped around him, holding him upright, "Naruto!" she cried as she stared him in the eyes.

"Hinata!" he choked, "I don't want you seeing me like this!" He shook, but she continued holding him tightly.

"It's okay," she cried, "let it out; purge it like poison." Her hands rubbed at his back as she rocked him side to side gently. He continued crying unabated as she held him much the same way she had when he was freezing and sick. "A brave little boy once told me it was okay to cry when I was hurt or scared." Her voice was soothing, not even the slightest hint of judgement for his foolish antics. _I don't deserve her, not after what I've done_

"I feel like such an idiot, Hinata!" he moaned, "She played me, and I fell for it!"

Hinata didn't even loosen her grip, "You might be an idiot sometimes," she laughed light as a feather, "but you're no fool, Naruto."

"There is a difference?" Naruto chuckle at the absurdity of the statement.

"Yes, silly!" she began running her delicate fingers through his spikey hair. The air temperature seemed to rise magically, "An idiot doesn't know better and makes a bad decision; a fool knows better or should but still chooses to still make a bad decision!" She laughed, he laughed, and they held each other through tears. Being here with her, even under these circumstances made the aching in his chest weaken.

After a long, tender silence, they stared out to the lights of Konoha. "You remember," he asked, "when we used to come up here after school?"

"I remember," she whispered, "We'd sit here and talk about things we did in school, and you'd tell me about your dream of being Hokage someday."

"I never did ask you what you dream about?" he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

After thoughtful pause, Hinata sighed dreamily. "I dream of one day being a good clan leader to my family, of being respected." She rocked slightly, "I dream of being a good wife to a good man, and good mother to my children."

"Sounds beautiful," Naruto sighed, tears slowing to a gentle trickle.

"What about you?" she asked, "Do you still dream of being Hokage?"

Naruto felt the first real smile form involuntarily, "Believe it!" he said, lifting his head from her shoulder, "I may not be the next one, but someday we'll be up here standing on my head!" Both he and Hinata giggled at the silly statement. Laughter felt infectiously good after crying so much. "But," he said, becoming serious again, "I have this odd dream lately; it's been bugging me for while."

"Oh?" she blushed curiously.

"I dream that I'm next to my wife," he said, straining to keep his voice to where only the two of them could hear. "She tells me that she's about to have a baby." He felt his cheeks flush; Hinata probably wasn't ready to hear this. "I guess, I dream of being a husband and a father someday, too!"

"Sounds incredible," she let her head rest on his shoulder. A loud grumbling noise came from Hinata. She laughed nervously, "So does food right now! What do you say we go to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto couldn't tell if it was the mention of food or her warm breath in his ear, but he perked up. "Sure! I'm buying!"

"You don't have to, ya know!"

"No, but I want to," he smiled, "it's the least I can do after everything I've done." Without skipping a beat, Naruto sprung to his feet, lifting Hinata with him. He knelt slightly, "Climb on my back! We'll take the quick way down."

Her look suggested she was a bit worried he'd get them both killed, but she obliged. "Okay, hold on real tight!" He stood and began leaping from one ledge to another, descending the mountain faster than a mountain goat, but he still was able to control their descent. Hinata screamed during a few longer drops, but Naruto was rewarded by her hugging herself even closer to him. It took only a minute, but they were now at the base of the mountain. He let her down gently, careful to keep watchful eye in case she fainted.

She stumbled, but he caught her. "Wow, tha-that was something!" she said breathlessly. She giggled nervously, adrenaline rush still clearly in place.

The rest of the walk to Ichiraku's was less eventful. They sat in their usual spot, and Teuchi greeted them, "Hey you two! Where is the rest of the team?"

Naruto met Hinata's eyes. Just the thought of Sakura was unpleasant at the moment. Hinata's eyes began shaking, hinting at tears. "We're here on personal time, Teuchi," Naruto smiled, calming Hinata's worry.

"Oh," the chef said awkwardly, "You two are on a date, then!"

Naruto thought how best to respond, this time it was Hinata's turn, "Not exactly a date, but good enough for the moment."

Teuchi nodded in understanding that further comment might be awkward, "Got it! So what will it be, the usual for you two?"

"That would be awesome!" Naruto said.

"Um, Teuchi," Hinata asked awkwardly, "could we get two extra orders of noodles, please?" She turned to Naruto, blushing pink, "I-I kinda haven't eaten since breakfast."

Naruto tilted his head back to the chef-owner, "You heard the lady!"

"Coming right up!"

The ramen arrived and they enjoyed happily. As they slurped the noodles, Naruto thought back to the cup ramen they shared in the forest. He dreamily imagined going camping with her again, sans injuries and no pneumonia.

She had apparently notice him staring, "What are you thinking about?"

"You know the ironic thing?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"If it hadn't been such a crappy day," he smiled, "this actually would have been a pretty nice date."

Hinata froze. For a moment, Naruto worried she'd taken offense. A thin smile returned to her lips, "It really would have been."

He felt the lead weight in his chest. He needed to let it go, to clear the air, "Hinata, I… I'm sorry about what happened!"

"Naruto, it wasn't all your fault."

"I could have said no!"

"She could have not asked," Hinata replied.

"I didn't speak up when I saw how badly I hurt you!"

"I'm the reason Sakura asked you out! Naruto," she began to cry, "if it's anyone's fault, it's mine!"

"How do you figure?" he asked, strangely amused with her attempt to take blame where it wasn't due.

"Sakura asked me how to get Sasuke to notice her; I kind of suggested that required something you had," she paused nervously, "That's where she got the idea to ask you out!"

Far from being angry, Naruto cracked up laughing. In fact, he laughed so hard he almost cried. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked, now confused.

"I can-can't decide which is more ridiculous!" Naruto panted laughing, "The fact that Sakura thought that was a good idea or that Sasuke actually fell for it!" Naruto couldn't restrain his laughter. Soon, Hinata lost her bashfulness and started laughing as well.

After good hearty laugh, and food, Naruto almost felt like nothing had happened today. He could almost fool himself into thinking the episode with Sakura hadn't happened. However, it was time to get serious again, "Hinata, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I," he paused, "I don't know… I mean… where does this put us?"

Hinata sighed, "I really don't know, Naruto. I really care about you, and always have." The words were not unexpected, "But now may be a bad time."

"What do you mean?" Naruto furrowed his forehead in confusion.

"Naruto," she looked down, "well, do you really expect Kakashi to let us out of the Chunin exam without trying to change our minds?"

"I can already tell you I'm not going in the field with Sakura!"

"Not my first choice, but between that mess and another mess I might need your help with, well, I guess now might not be the greatest time to commit to anything."

Naruto turned to face her, "What do you need my help with, Hinata?"

"This New Years, I need you to be my guest at the Hyūga Clan's celebration."

"You need me as a date?"

She shook her head, "My backup," she sighed, "something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I don't know, but I know my grandfather is planning something; I've overhead bits and pieces around the compound." Hinata looked down at her ramen broth. "I don't know, it could be anything from them just planning on embarrassing me, but I can't rule out the chance he'll try to assassinate me."

"Assassinate?" Naruto's heart fluttered in his chest. "In the name of god, why!"

"As long as father doesn't consent to Hanabi challenging me, Grandfather can't have me replaced as the clan heir," she explained. "The holiday would be one occasion where they could make a pass at me discretely and no one could prove a thing."

Naruto nodded in terrible realization. He knew the Hyūga Clan was not like his family. He'd never understand Hinata's grandfather, nor would he ever understand why her father put up with such behavior from family. He also knew he cared about Hinata, enough to put his life on the line if necessary, "All right, I'm in."

The smile didn't return to her face like he hoped it would. "Thank you," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto… when this is all over," she searched for words, "Do you think…"

"That we could try this again, for real?" he completed her thought. Hinata nodded. "I'd like that, Hinata," he replied. "I'm still really confused about everything, and I'm not sure how I feel about a lot of things right now, but yeah."

"Take all the time you need," she brought her hand across the counter and set it on his hand, "just know that I'll be waiting for you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Kakashi massaged the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stop the yokai chipping away at the inside of his skull with a dull teaspoon. He paced behind his desk, stealing a glance at the pitiful pair of shinobi seated before him. Sakura had sobbed like a baby with a popped balloon when she arrived; now she was more lucid and, at least temporarily, calmed. Sasuke on the other hand, had looked the part of a stoic, hardened criminal. However, Kakashi knew it was only an act. The boy's foot tapped nervously on the floor, and his body languages was defensive – hugging himself. The boy was plenty nervous but not yet scared.

"I want you both to know," Kakashi said in a crisp, low simmer, "how goddamn disappointed I am in both of you!" He glared at both kids with a stare that could cut glass. "And I want you both to know how deep of shit you both are in!" This time Kakashi didn't restrain himself from yelling. Sakura began to cry again, but Sasuke remained generally unmoved. _Time for him to learn that being from an important clan is meaningless when you do something stupid!_

"Kakashi, spare me, you've got nothing on us, and nobody got hurt," Sasuke said flatly. Either the boy was completely apathetic, or he truly had no idea how bad of an idea it was to piss Kakashi off in the current situation.

"No one got hurt?" Kakashi dripped with condescension, "tell that to Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi's hand balled into a fist, a raging beast urging him to wipe the kid's arrogance off his face. "And you," he turned to Sakura, "What in the hell were you thinking playing games like this? You're supposed to be a healer goddammit! What is your first oath, 'do no harm'?" At least Sakura reacted to having the hypocrisy of her actions thrown back in her face.

"So, his date stood him up," Sasuke was unmoved, "It isn't the first time it's happened to someone, and I guarantee it won't be the last. It's no crime she decided to come my way! Are you sure it's not because he's the Hokage's son?"

The last statement truly irked Kakashi. The innocent love triangle he'd experienced between Rin and Obito had ended in death, heartbreak, attempted murder, and his own near suicide. It could have damn well ended with the entire village being slaughtered had Obito succeeded in getting his hands on Nine-Tails. _The future is written in the present. Don't let this turn into a repeat of your story!_ "You know what your problem is, Sasuke?"

"I only have one," the boy quipped. _Apparently being a jackass runs in his clan!_

"Yeah, just one big one," Kakashi replied angrily, "Your father was either too busy or too apathetic to give you the ass-ripping you so deserve for your degenerate behavior!" He paused, looking for a reaction, spotting the slightest wince at the mention of Fugaku. "And your brother was too kind-hearted and too sympathetic to you to do what your father didn't!"

Finally, the boy showed true emotion – anger. "Look, Kakashi!" the boy howled as he rose from his chair indignantly, "Even if you had jurisdiction over me, and you don't, you've got nothing! You caught us making out in a closet, nothing more! At best you have me written up for disorderly conduct – a misdemeanor! They don't even book you for that. I get a bad right up that gets expunged when I turn sixteen; so, stop wasting my time and quit making her cry!"

Kakashi felt a thin smile form behind his mask. _So, he actually does care about her beyond instant gratification, how touching. But it's time to disillusion him about his position._ "Normally," Kakashi laughed slightly, "You'd be right. You're no longer a student here, and what you were doing with Sakura would normally be worthy of a misdemeanor." He let the words hang long enough for Sasuke to smile, thinking he'd won.

"However," Kakashi's voice simmered, "You are a shinobi, and so is she, and the Academy is shinobi property, not civilian," he grinned as Sasuke's eyes widened in terrified realization, "Meaning I have full jurisdiction over you… SO YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Kakashi let loose the torrent of his anger he'd kept restrained since Jiraiya and Hinata told him what was happening days ago.

Sasuke did the first wise thing he'd done all day; he sat down and closed his mouth. The arrogant look was replaced with nervous fidgeting. Sakura was still a sniffling wreck. It was time to strike while the iron was hot. "You also are forgetting that you aren't the only one in trouble. Sakura is facing court-martial for a series of crimes, and by your participation, you are now an accessory to those crimes."

"What crimes!" Sakura whimpered through renewed tears.

"You were on shinobi time and on shinobi property, Sakura. You chose to blow off a group meeting to have fun in the closet with Sasuke, and you played fast and loose with Naruto's heart, without regard to what embarrassment he might suffer in the end! That's dereliction of duty for one, conduct unbecoming a shinobi for two, and conspiracy for three." Kakashi counted off firmly.

"Conspiracy?" Sasuke finally started to look panicked, "For what?"

"So, she never told you, did she?" Kakashi asked, amused, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Told me what?" Sasuke's eyes bulged in their sockets. He turned to stare accusingly at Sakura. "What aren't you telling me!"

"Tell him, Sakura," Kakashi said, "about what you said to Hinata when you kicked-started this mess. Tell him how you told Hinata that you'd ask Naruto on a date with the sole purpose of getting Sasuke's attention. Why don't you tell me, were you planning on dumping him immediately, or were you planning on stringing him along for a while!"

"Oh god!" Sakura sobbed again, burying her face in her hands. Kakashi recognized the look. It was the look of someone who realized how screwed she was. Sakura's entire future was in Kakashi's hands – her career as a medical-nin and her standing as a shinobi. If he truly wanted to, he could feed her to the sharks. Kakashi turned his eye back to Sasuke. The boy also now realized how bad of a situation he'd be facing – revoked security clearance, harsh judicial punishment, and the real possibility that his dad might disown him over this level of embarrassment.

"Sakura," Kakashi needed to know, "what in the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," she sobbed.

"You're damn right you weren't," Kakashi said without affect. _At least she admits that; maybe she can be salvaged._ He turned back to Sasuke, "And you're damn lucky I didn't catch you doing anything more than sucking face in the closet, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice turned back into a low growl. "Otherwise, I'd registering you as a sex-offender right now! Goddammit, Sasuke, you know you're both underage! Do you have any idea how screwed that would make you for the rest of your life?"

Sasuke became truly crestfallen, seeming to deflate before Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi, we didn't!"

"No," Kakashi said flatly, "but I want you both to consider right now what could have happened if you had stepped over that line you can't return from." For a moment, Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, aside from facing jail time, do you think you'd ever outlive that stain?" He turned to Sakura, "And do you think for a minute there wouldn't be a circus of angry kunoichi lining up to malign you as a homewrecker and every other foul term out there?"

By now, Kakashi was done trying to scare them. They both knew the stakes, and it was time to put the cards down on the table. "That said," Kakashi softened his tone, "The Hokage is willing to drop the charges and spare you both the embarrassment of court-martial if you agree to certain conditions. Mind you, your parents have already been called and are on the way. Whatever punishment they have in mind is between you and them."

"What conditions?" Sakura whimpered.

"First option: you both admit you lack the sound judgement to be a shinobi. You both turn in your headbands and your ID cards right now and are dishonorably discharged from the shinobi forces. You both have to start over in civilian life."

"My old man would kill me!" Sasuke looked stark terrified.

"I'd never be a medical-nin!"

"Second option," Kakashi ticked off on his fingers, "You admit you lack sound judgement and feel you could succeed with a second chance. You both are pulled from your teams and must repeat the entire seven years of the Academy, making no allowance for academic progress. Afterwards, you'd have to pass your genin-test again." Kakashi paused to calculate in his head, "By that time, you'll be the oldest genin in your group, and Naruto or Hinata could possibly be your jonin-sensei."

Neither of them looked particularly assuaged by the offer. Kakashi knew Sakura had applied for a special medical-nin apprenticeship with Tsunade that she would surely lose, and Sasuke's father would probably disown him still. "Option number three, and this is the one with the most conditions attached," Kakashi extended another finger, "You both admit you've made a horrible lapse in judgement, and you are willing to prove you're worthy of a second chance and have truly learned something from this." He paused, eyeing both of them. They eyed him back intently. "You both have from now until Monday at noon to apologize in person to Naruto, Hinata, their parents, your parents, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba…"

Both the kids' mouths dropped at the monumental challenge. "Why Shino and Kiba?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Because, unless you do this, you just blew their chance to compete in the chunin-exam as well, Sasuke. They can't compete with a two-man team," he continued. "And you must bring written acceptance of your apology, notarized with the Hokage's seal to me no later than noon on this coming Monday," he paused sizing them up. "Oh, and just a few more things."

Sasuke looked ready to open his mouth to complain but decided to close his mouth against the words. _He's already learning!_ "You both also need to convince Naruto and Hinata to re-enter Team Seven in the Chunin exam as well."

"He-he withdrew from the exam?!" Sakura's face morphed from sadness to disbelief.

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi replied with mild annoyance, "If you fail, your failure will have held back not one, but four of your comrades' future because they won't be able to compete with their peers." Kakashi smirked slightly behind his mask – it was only a half-truth. Kurenai and Minato had agreed to try talking Team Eight and Team Seven into merging if Sakura and/or Sasuke weren't up to the challenge or failed in some way. _It would still be easier if we could convince the teams to reform on their own._

"And I forgot to mention what happens if you shoulder succeed," Kakashi added. Both young shinobi gave him a hard stare but said nothing. "Assuming you're good enough to accomplish all of the above by the deadline, you are both on the strictest of probation for six months. The slightest write up by either of you means both of you get dishonorably discharged immediately." Kakashi paused for effect; they didn't respond. He continued, "Half of any mission pay you earn will be deducted and donated to the Konoha Orphanage, and no matter your level of performance in the Chunin Exams, you both are ineligible for promotion to Chunin until the next exam in two years. If you're good enough to get through your probation in good standing, you both get by with nothing but a letter of reprimand that gets expunged from your file at age sixteen – assuming you do nothing else stupid."

Sakura swallowed hard. Behind her green eyes, Kakashi could see her hopes and dreams, some actually quite noble, teetering on the edge. She turned to Sasuke, and he turned to face her. His eyes were black as a doll's eyes, but Kakashi could see something at work. Sasuke, for all his faults, was a fighter. He didn't give up on anything, and he didn't back down from a challenge, especially when Naruto was involved. The boy nodded to Sakura, and she nodded in return. _If I didn't know better, I'd say they were having a moment._

Without taking his eyes of Sakura, Sasuke spoke, "We'll make our apologies," he turned to Kakashi. The boy's determined fire was back, "and we'll attain forgiveness."

"Sasuke, before I let both of your parents in, a reminder, your behavior is now tied to her future," Kakashi said grimly. "This means changing a lot of what you've been lately." Kakashi turned back to Sakura, "And don't forget that it was only the good grace of the Hokage that you were offered a second chance, Sakura. It will be a long time before your teammates trust you with anything more important than a paperclip."

* * *

Minato stared out the panoramic window of his office as he sipped his tea. The first few weeks of being Hokage had nearly broken him with sunup to sundown demands. He'd come home every night exhausted, hungry, and doubting himself. Lord Sarutobi had sat down with the impossibly young Hokage and reminded him of the importance of self-care and family-care. The paperwork would still be there if he took a lunch or not. If he left something on his desk to go home to his wife, it would still be there when he came back in the morning. The work was always there, but the responsibility to family and self was not outweighed by the responsibility to the village. It was the second hardest lesson he'd learned as a shinobi.

The intercom on his desk buzzed, "Lord Hokage, your son is here with two of his friends." He walked back to his desk and pressed the reply button, "Send them in."

Naruto entered first, his arms crossed defensively. He was soon followed by the indifferent-looking Sasuke and a nervous-looking Sakura. As Minato scanned the scene, he imagined Sasuke and Sakura a less mature version of his son and Hinata. One was the product of apathy, the other the product of desperation for something better. "Good afternoon," he greeted the group warmly, "Why don't you all take a seat."

He sipped his tea as the kids sat down. For all the important conferences he'd ever held in this room, this was unique. The very future of Konoha was sitting here. _A future Hokage, the future medical-nin, and a future high-ranking member of the Uchiha clan – brings back memories._ He thought back fondly to the stories of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Fondness morphed to sadness as memory of the legendary Sannin splitting up – Orochimaru becoming a criminal. He thought back to Rin, Obito, and Kakashi – his greatest failures. A sharp kunai twisted in his guts as he thought about how things had gone so wrong. _Are we doomed to repeat our mistakes? _"So, I'm guessing we aren't here for a social call," he tried for levity, but got little response.

"Dad, I need your help," Naruto said, clearly angered. He jerked a thumb towards Sasuke and Sakura past him. "It seems they not only want my forgiveness, but they also want me to put it in writing, and they want me to re-enter the Chunin-Exams!"

Minato nodded, "Yes, that was a condition of their restitution." Minato was no idiot. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"They just told me if I don't forgive them, they're out of the shinobi corps," Naruto looked defiant, "Dad, why shouldn't I make them suffer for what they did?"

Minato hardened his gaze at the three. As much as he wanted to fault his son, he knew if their roles were reversed, he'd have a hard time not feeling the same way. Sakura had asked him on a date so she could catch Sasuke's eye, and Sasuke went along with it. _If Kushina had done something like that to you, could you forgive her?_ He banished the horrific thought. Minato had been popular, but he had never had another girlfriend or lover other than his wife. In a way, that made all the harder trying to convince Naruto to be merciful. "Naruto, you have already discussed with them?" he asked

"I have," Naruto turned to Sasuke, not even seeing Sakura, "And they haven't given me a good reason at all!"

"Naruto, I said I'm sorry!" Sakura wept. As she cried, Naruto only seemed to get angrier and angrier. _Two roosters in a henhouse. Even if one isn't interested, it's bound to cause problems._

"Sakura," Minato paused, eying his son's negative reaction to her name, "please wait in the main hallway. I'd like to talk to these two men to man. If you don't mind, that is."

Sakura nodded tearfully. Minato knew she had faced a harsh punishment by her parents – she was forbidden to hang out with her friends or participate in any activities other than official shinobi business for a whole month. Sasuke's father punished him similarly. For a soon to be teenager, that was a lifetime to be isolated from your normal social group, especially when your family was busy like Sakura's or largely apathetic like Sasuke's. "Gentlemen," Minato stood up and came around the front of his desk, "I think we all need a heart to heart here. The two of you have been friends since you were in diapers, and I somehow get the feeling we are acting out of blind anger, both of you."

Neither boy said a thing initially. Sasuske looked impassively with his black doll's eyes, and Naruto stared down at the ground, words hanging in his mouth. Finally, Naruto spoke, voice taut on the brink of tears, "How could you do that, Sasuke?"

"I was jealous," the other boy replied flatly. "You had the girl, the looks, and I wanted so badly not to come in second again!" Sasuke's voice raised, a strange mix of anger and regret.

"You've had how many girls since we were at the Academy?" Naruto replied indignantly. "I get an offer from one girl, and you decide you have to wreck it!" Naruto stared accusingly at first, but soon dipped his head, "not that it mattered. Had you waited a damn half-hour, I wouldn't have been any wiser. I was going to call off the date!"

_Jealousy will drive you mad. _"Boys," Minato interrupted, "I get that you both were jealous of something the other had. But we are crying over spilled milk here!" He turned to Naruto, "Son, I get that you're hurt, but is it worth ruining your friendship with Sasuke over a girl you planned on breaking up with anyhow?" Naruto shook his head faintly. "And Sasuke," Minato turned to the other boy, "I get that your old man doesn't pay you enough attention, but do you think this is healthy? You've dated half the girls in your class and made your father embarrassed. Do you think that will get him to pay you more attention?"

The boy bit his lip for a moment before turning to Naruto, "I don't care what happens to me – I'm a screw up and a mistake in my father's eyes." The boys black eyes went from passive to pleading, a single tear tracing down his cheek, "But don't ruin her future!" Naruto winced in anger but did not speak. "Dammit, she has a real gift!" Sasuke shouted, "How many lives could she save as a medical-nin?! Do you have any idea how hard that training is, how hard she's already worked for this? She has nothing, LITERALLY NOTHING, if you take this from her!"

Even Minato was moved by the normally stoic Uchiha boy's sudden display of emotion. Naruto gave the boy an initially skeptical look, followed by confusion. "You," he paused, sizing the boy up, "you actually _like _her!" Naruto was astounded, "And not just as some prize or conquest; you actually have real feelings for her! Why her?"

Sasuke sighed and shrugged, "She has nothing. She'll never have better than me," Sasuke allowed himself a thin smile. "All the others, they could replace me in a heartbeat with another guy in a heartbeat. Ino wants to possess me, keep me on a shelf as a trophy. But Sakura," he paused, "She makes me feel wanted, makes me feel whole."

"Sasuke," Minato cut the boy off, "could you excuse us please, for just a moment?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Even Minato was having a hard time reading his son. The boy's eyes scanned the ground, not meeting Minato's or Sasuke's. The other boy left without a sound. "So," Minato crossed his arms, "here we sit."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled.

"You can't decide, can you?"

"Dad, I want to forgive them, but…" Naruto paused, but did not cry, "I… I can't! It feels like I'm letting them get away with murder!"

Minato let the words roll around in his head. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Sitting in this very office about fourteen years earlier, he'd had a very similar conversation with Lord Sarutobi. "Son, I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it, Dad?" Naruto finally looked up to join eyes with him.

"Take a seat in my chair."

"Dad?" Naruto cocked up an eyebrow in confusion.

"Humor me," Minato replied. Naruto did as requested. Before Naruto could say anything, Minato snatched the Hokage's headdress from the desk and planted in on his son's head.

"Dad!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"What!" Minato laughed as he held it on his son's head, "You've wanted to wear this since you were a toddler." Minato cracked a smile, "Or did you forget that photo your mom has of you running around wearing this and little else!"

"Dad! You promised you wouldn't ever bring that up again!"

"Hehe," Minato laughed, "So I lied! My time as a village leader has taught me the strategic importance of knowing when to tell an untruth!" Minato grinned like a shark, "In fact, I'm thinking of showing that little gem at your wedding someday!" Minato chuckled, "But that is neither here nor there, Lord Naruto!"

"Lord Naruto? Dad?" Naruto looked at him skeptically.

"That's right, I'm a lowly genin for the moment, and you're the Hokage.

"Dad, seriously?"

"Believe it!" Minato imitated his son, "Now then, should I forgive them, Lord Hokage, or should I make them suffer a lifetime because they did something stupid?"

"Dad, is there some kind of lesson you're trying to teach, because this is getting annoying!" Naruto exclaimed.

Minato sat back in the chair in front of his desk, "Yeah, I'm trying to teach you the important lesson Lord Sarutobi taught me when he was sitting where you are – the most important lesson he taught me."

"Do tell," Naruto crossed his arms as he pivoted in the Hokage's chair. His boy's feet barely touched the floor. _You'll grow into it, son!_

"When I was merely a frontline warrior, Lord Sarutobi recalled me to be part of the team that negotiated the end of the Third Shinobi War." Minato sighed as he stared at the desk from the same angle he had when he was barely twenty-three – barely a man, himself. His young, fiery blood called for more blood to quench his thirst. Being asked to step back from fighting was almost painful after how easy fighting had become, but Minato considered the negotiations as the defining moment that earned him his seat in the Hokage's chair. Now it was time to teach the same lesson he had been taught.

"I remember, I learned it in history class," Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Lord Sarutobi came to our class to speak during his Memorial Day lecture."

"I had to sit at a table with men I had orders to kill on sight only a few weeks earlier," Minato felt his hand shake at the memory, "Some of them had killed friends of mine, and I had killed their friends, sons, and brothers." Minato shook his head, "We who survived had to put aside our differences to end the carnage, we who would have rather slaughtered one another. Negotiations almost failed on day one."

"So, what happened?" Naruto ask, clearly having not heard this part in the sterilized version taught in school.

"I got in a rather heated shouting match with a man who was present when Obito was thought to be killed." He rested in chin on his folded hands, "We both stormed out of the negotiating room. The man was too invested in continuing the war, and I couldn't forgive anyone who had possibly caused the death of one of my students. Eventually," he sighed, "Lord Sarutobi called me in here; he sat where you are right now. He reminded me that I could very easily let the negotiations fail, and just go back the front line, back to killing. Or, I could learn to forgive what happened during the war, not forget it, mind you!" He placed special emphasis on not forgetting what happened, "And possibly make a more peaceful world for the future. It was in my hand."

"So, you're saying the future is in my hands?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to be Hokage someday, you'll have to learn it, whether now or years from now if you end up opposite Sasuke or Sakura in some future conflict." Minato paused, reflecting on how much growth his son had endured in a short time, "I know it smarts, kiddo, but is it really worth turning two friends into permanent enemies? Is it a lesson you want to put off learning until more than two lives are on the line?"

Naruto slid off the Hokage's headdress, setting it gently on the desk, and slid out of the chair. "I can forgive them, but only on one condition, Dad."

"What's that?"

"I'll write the acceptance letter and sign it, but you don't notarize it unless Hinata and her parents agree to do the same." Naruto gave a short nod, "She's the one that got hurt the worst by this whole thing, and she's the only reason I'm holding out."

_Interesting, we may make him into something more than just a fighter before long. _"Okay son, you have a deal!"

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day to anyone reading this at time of publication. Apologies if this chapter is a bit short compared to the others, but my work scheduled has been insane lately. Don't worry, no content has been cut, I'll just be moving it to the next update. Appreciate you all for reading, and hope you're enjoying!

-Adam


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Akemi Hyūga leapt forward toward her target, careful to block low before springing upward, and reversing into a roundhouse kick. Without losing any degree of momentum, she surged forward into an aerial forward somersault igniting her chakra, willing it into the shape of a phoenix. She suddenly understood why Kushina had longingly practiced this kata for years, trying to remember when she was at full strength. The flow of chakra through Akemi was the same exhilarating feeling she felt the first time she resumed her dance routine after being declared cancer-free years earlier.

"Bravo!" the audience of Naruto, Lord Sarutobi, Minato, Konohamaru, and Hiashi exclaimed in unison as they clapped. Kushina, Hinata, and she bowed to their audience. All three women blushed gently, none of them had performed before an audience in years, or ever in Hinata's case. Prior to today, it looked as if it wouldn't happen; the weather had suddenly turned cold and first snow now blanketed the ground. Even the relatively hardy Kushina and Hinata were not in the mood to practice kata in the bitter cold. Because it was supposed to be a surprise for the Hyūga Clan's New Years celebration, they couldn't do this at the compound.

Thankfully, Lord Sarutobi graciously offered them use of his sprawling dojo, much larger than Lord Minato's indoor training area, and still away from prying eyes. "Okay ladies," Kushina said, as the head of the now extinguished flames wafted of her body, "let's take five, and we'll run it again!"

Akemi exchanged a look with her daughter, "Is she always this demanding, Hinata?"

"You have no idea!" Hinata giggled playfully. After the crazy last month-and-a-half, the music of Hinata's laughter could keep Akemi going all the way to midnight repeating this routine – not that Kushina would force them to. _No, she'd probably start us doing other ninjutsu drill, culminating with my daughter handily whipping my ass!_ Akemi chuckled quietly at the thought of her twelve-year-old princess taking her down a few notches. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think this would happen when she'd been young.

As she looked at her husband, past the slight greying at his temples, she could still see the handsome young man she'd fallen in love with a little over thirteen years ago. Back then, their love had been forbidden, but it didn't stop them. _And his father has never let us forget about it, either_.

Akemi pushed away the dour thought, turning to Naruto. He wasn't quite the image of his young father, but he wasn't far off, either. She could picture him: handsome, tall like his father, and every bit crazy brave as a young man as he had proven thus far as a boy. It had nearly broken her heart as badly as Hinata's when she found out about Sakura asking him on a date. "Mom, can you help me stretch?" Hinata interrupted the thought.

"Sure hon!" Hinata laid back on her back, and Akemi pushed her daughter's leg upward, stretching Hinata's hamstrings. From the corner of her eye, she spied Naruto's wandering eye, pretending not to stare. Soon, he'd hit his growth spurt, and his eyes would be wandering more and more. _It doesn't help that the legendary horndog is training him, too!_

As she switched legs, Akemi noticed Hinata had been staring at Naruto with the corner of her eye as well. For the first time since before the first mission, Akemi was truly looking at her daughter without some crisis hanging over her head. Hinata's normally short hair was starting to lengthen slightly. While she'd never been flabby, her girl's body was tight where the Nomex jumpsuit clung to her, but her shape was starting to fill in in other places. _My god, when did my little princess start turning into a young woman?_

As Akemi released Hinata's leg, the thought of her little princess made her thing of her other little princess – Hanabi. Despite the fact they were family and lived under the same roof, Akemi felt like she hadn't seen her younger daughter since being diagnosed with cancer. One day she was there, barely speaking her first words, and the next, she'd vanished into dark shadows, never to be seen again.

"What are you doing here!" Hinata shrieked, waking Akemi from her pensiveness. Hinata wasn't prone to flights of anger, but her voice made it clear the intruder was not welcomed. Akemi looked up and saw why – it was Sakura and Sasuke.

Akemi, herself, had to resist the urge to walk up to the pink-haired girl and slap her. Akemi finally took the time to breathe, and she looked down to see her right fist shaking, knuckles white with anger. "Sakura, what's the meaning of this!" Akemi shouted authoritatively. The green-eyed girl stared with eyes, face full of uncertainty. Sasuke's doll eyes, reveled a level of fear his determined face tried hiding. Hinata had not yet forgiven either, and Naruto's forgiveness was contingent on getting Hinata's forgiveness – they had less than twenty four hours remaining.

"Get out of my face, Sakura! And take your boy toy with you!" Akemi and Kushina were both surprised how hostile Hinata had become toward Sakura – everyone had expected her to be the first to forgive. Instead, Hinata put a standing order with the gate guards of the Hyūga compound that Sakura and Sasuke weren't to be admitted to the compound. Even after Hiashi countermanded the order, Hinata refused any audience and promptly left any meeting with Sakura or Sasuke.

"Hinata, please!" Sakura pleaded, with green eyes growing wide with tears, "I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry!" Hinata yelled, "You were my teammate! You were my big sister! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THAT!"

Something in the words of Hinata's rage made Akemi curious. Hinata started getting friendly with Sakura, having her over for tea several times before Sakura decided to throw a wrench into everything. Hinata was casually friends with Ino and a few other girls her age, but Sakura had been the only one she'd ever invited over from outside the family. _Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, except maybe a sister betrayed. _

The hardened lines that had formed on Hinata's face made Akemi think of Hanabi. _Did something like this drive the two apart? Are you really going to just stand here and let your other daughter follow the destructive path of anger her younger sister has taken?_ "Hinata, may I speak with you," Akemi said calmly.

Hinata turned to stare at her mom. Her little girl's smile was now replaced by a scowl passed down through the Hyūga bloodline, the scowl Hinata's grandfather had passed on to Hizashi and Hiashi, and it was the same scowl Hanabi wore almost non-stop. _"If you can't see a Hyūga's eyes the next best way to spot them is by their scowl." Is that really what we've become – a clan of perpetually angry snapping turtles? _Akemi hadn't been born into the Hyūga clan, but it was the only family she had left. Akemi had already lost one daughter to the Hyūga scowl; she'd be damned if she lost Hinata to it as well! "Hinata, I need to speak to you, privately," she turned to Lord Sarutobi, "Is there somewhere we might use for a few minutes?"

"Of course," the kindly former Hokage said with a bow, "My office is the second door on the left in the hallway. Please, take tall the time you need."

Akemi took Hinata by the wrist and gently but firmly guided her daughter past Sakura and into the office. The room was spare, a solid red oak desk was the most prominent feature. A simple settee of similar wood stood before the desk. It wasn't Kushina's plush living room sofa or the Hyūga Clan leader's private bedroom, but it would suffice. "Hinata, sit with me, please," Akemi said as she sat, patting the space next to her. Hinata nervously complied; her darting eyes hinted that she worried about being in trouble.

For a long few moments, they sat in silence. "Mom," Hinata said nervously, "did I do something wrong?"

Akemi remembered her first love and how she lost him. It was time for Hinata to know. "Honey," Akemi said, "I know what Sakura did was awful, but I think you need to forgive her."

"Mom, if it were only that simple!" Hinata cried. "She… didn't just hurt me! She hurt Naruto! She betrayed her team!"

"Yes, I know, Hinata. She took someone you loved away from you, albeit briefly," she acknowledged. "And you're angry not simply that she did it, but how she did it."

"Mom, she had to know," Hinata sniffled through tears of anger, "How could she not know that others would get hurt!"

"Yes, it was thoughtless and cruel, but I've seen something else happen, something that frightens me even worse. I saw my sweet little girl, my little shinobi, turning into the thing she despises most!"

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she turned face to face with Akemi, "Mother?"

"Hinata, is it a punishment to fit her crime?" Akemi asked, "Is it worth sending her back to the Academy or worse because she slighted you?"

Hinata looked down at the floor, tears choking her words, "Why shouldn't I have my revenge!" She sobbed, "It's what Hanabi would do! And she's everyone's favorite!"

"No Hinata," Akemi corrected. "It's what your grandfather would do; it's what he wants Hanabi to think is normal!" Akemi shook her head, her own tears beginning to run. "Hinata, nothing gives me greater fear than your walking that path. I've already lost Hanabi to the same mistake as your grandfather," Akemi choked on a sob, "Please… please don't become lost to me!"

Hinata wrapped her arms around her. "Mom," she cried, "what mistake are you talking about? Why does grandfather hate you so much?"

Akemi the dark secret that she had carried for almost for fourteen years. _If it means setting her free, then let it see the light!_ "Hinata, before you were born, your father had been engaged to another woman."

Hinata's mouth dropped at the revelation, "Mom?" she gasped.

"It was an arranged marriage. Your grandfather had promised to marry your father to a cadet branch of our family when your father was just a boy."

Hinata's jaw still hadn't come off the floor, "Wha-what happened?"

Akemi sighed, "I happened." She shook her head. "Your father fell in love with me over a girl he'd barely met," Akemi blushed, "and I fell in love with him."

"But," Hinata paused, "I thought people were supposed to fall in love!"

"Your grandfather would hear none of it," Akemi explained, "I was an outsider and a homewrecker in his eyes – especially when your father explained to him that I was pregnant, and he wanted to marry me instead."

"But Mom, you were in love!"

"Yes, and your grandfather was greatly embarrassed by not being able to keep his promise he had made," Akemi looked at the ground as she shook her head again, "And that is why to this day he still treats me with disdain, why he treats you with disdain. We are both living reminders of a great dishonor he suffered" Akemi began to cry again, "His quest for revenge on us has poisoned our family because he could never forgive us for something that happened so long ago!"

"And that's why you want me to forgive Sakura?" Hinata stared wide-eyed, "You think I'll follow that same path?"

"Hinata, it takes more strength to forgive someone who has wronged you. It would feel good for a moment, but would you feel good knowing you'd destroyed two other lives?"

"Mom, I," tears choked Hinata's words.

"Hinata, you've always been strong enough to show kindness to others, even those who weren't deserving." She rocked her daughter in her arms, back and forth. "Please, this is your chance to prove you're the clan heir for a reason more than birth order."

"A clan leader does what is best for her clan," Hinata whimpered. Soon Hinata rose from the settee. She heaved a deep breath, and the scowl she wore turned into a look she'd seen on Naruto many times when things were tough – determination.

Akemi stood up next to her and place a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Hinata, I hope when the time comes, you have the strength to do the same with your sister." Akemi considered he next words carefully, "Some part of the sweet girl is still in there."

"I long to see her again, every day, Mom," Hinata took her hand, "I hope we find her again soon."

Both women took several moments to straighten themselves and wipe away tears. Akemi silently hoped along with Hinata. She longed for the day when the four of them could be family again. Hopefully that day would be soon. They returned to the dojo, Sakura and Sasuke were still standing among the others. Sakura trembled as they approached. Her future and Sasuke's future were in Hinata's hands. As much as Akemi hoped Hinata would find it in her heart to forgive her friend, she couldn't tell which path Hinata would take – forgiveness or vengeance.

"Sakura," Hinata's voice was crisp as she bowed, "Sasuke, I have no interest in making enemies of either of you or your families. And," she paused, considering, "it would be a mistake for us all to miss our Chunin Exam because of one mistake." Another long pause, Sakura's eyes went from trembling to hopeful. Hinata resumed, "Do you both promise to never do anything like this again, and keep the best interests of your teams at heart?"

"We do, Hinata," Sakura replied tearfully. Hinata turned gazed to Sasuke. The normally passive boy nodded his head in acceptance, "Yes, I swear."

"Then I shall give my written forgiveness to the Hokage, and I shall instruct my parents to do the same." Akemi felt the weight crushing her chest lift. Her daughter still had many challenges ahead; however, Akemi now had renewed faith that her daughter could make the right decision when a situation called for compassion. _It will serve you well, love, when it is your turn to lead. _

"As a token of good faith," Hinata said, smiling gently, "I ask that you both be my guests at the Hyūga Clan's New Year's celebration."

Akemi curled her eyebrows in surprise. She caught a startled reaction from Hiashi at the request. There was also something else, a strange smile forming at the corner of Hinata's mouth as Sakura and Sasuke accepted the invitation. _Something odd is going on here; one minute she's ready to condemn both of them, the next she's inviting them to the clan's biggest even of the season. _Akemi didn't know what was at work, but after seeing Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto reunited in friendship, she really didn't care. Whatever it was, she knew it would be fore the best.

* * *

Lord Hiashi walked the long pathways of the Hyūga Compound, now dimly lit by lamplight. The shadows danced melancholically as he strode past the dormant remains of Akemi and Hinata's garden. Even buried in early December snow, warm memories of watching mother and daughter at work together emanated from the now barren space. Life was here, if only hidden by the shroud of the season.

He strode past the empty planters to the simple stone bench at the end of the garden. His fingers traced the cold stone. This had been the spot where he'd first laid eyes on her; this was the spot almost a year later where he confessed his undying love. It was also the same place he asked her to marry him. _So many happy thoughts memorialized in a piece of stone_.

He turned to the obsidian marker Hinata had carved with seven scratches, each one for a year Akemi had been cancer free. _This year will be eight, surely a lucky number._ Hiashi sighed. While he was glad Akemi had lived, the struggle of keeping the clan and his family together had taken its toll. His father had never liked Akemi, could never see past what the outsider brought with her.

He turned around and stared at the garden. When he had been a boy, this had been nothing but an empty courtyard in a frequently abandoned part of the compound – a place to keep outsiders such as the midwife who had been hired to look after Hizashi's wife, Yukio. While most of the clan treated Akemi with disdain, another hired helper, Yukio had treated her like a sister throughout her pregnancy with Neji. No one had been more heartbroken than Akemi when Yukio died shortly before Hinata was born.

Hiashi shook off the regret of family lost as he walked toward the main part of the compound. He turned back one last time to see the ghost of his younger self spying a glance at Akemi, hoping to summon the courage to talk to her the first time. _There is hope in this place, even if it seems to be far away. _

He resumed his walk past Hanabi's room. The room was dark, as was most of the house at this hour. Part of him wanted to knock on the door and talk, but the other part of him knew the words he had would be met with indifference at best. _If only I'd paid closer attention to her when her mom was ill. If only I'd insisted father stay away from her!_ _If I hadn't been too embarrassed to ask Kushina to raise not one but two of my daughters!_

Hiashi walked past his regrets, walking past Hinata's room. She was still preparing to get ready for the night, having left her door ajar. Hinata sat at a vanity and brushing her hair. She wore the purple pajamas with cats on them; the one her mother had gotten her for her birthday last year. _A trained shinobi, still a little girl!_ Hiashi had been surprised by the difference his eldest had made in such a short time – she had become a genin, she had survived her first mission, and she had earned an award for heroism. Her deeds hadn't silenced the elders; they merely forced them to be discreet. For the indifferent or the undecided members of the family, her acts only made it harder and harder to decide which faction to support.

"Father," her soft called, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," he lied. Hiashi felt the weight of his guilt in his stomach. He wished he could send her away from the clan, wished that he could simply replace her with Hanabi and let Hinata live a normal life. He wished he could protect her from the negativity in this compound. _But you can't, no one can. She is the future of this clan. Whether or not the clan has a future all hinges on her._

"Father, you look like you're ready to cry; did I do something wrong forgiving Sakura and Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Her look betrayed the fact that she expected him to say yes.

"No, you more strength than any member of this clan today, Hinata," he shook his head. "Your grandfather would have insisted on exiling them both, your uncle would have let them go back to the academy, and you sister…" Hiashi paused. His youngest would be eight this March, and Hinata would turn thirteen next December. Hanabi was precocious compared to Hinata at the same age, but she also displayed the malice of a mean teenage girl, a malice that Hinata couldn't summon.

"Father," Hinata looked down at the floor, "You mustn't say things about her," she looked up at him, "She is still your daughter and my sister."

"For once," he rasped, "I find myself wishing she was more like you, and not the other way around."

"Father," she stood up, walked over, and hugged him, "she won't always be this way. That's why it's so important that we continue to love her, just as you still love your brother and your father, even if you don't agree with them."

For a long moment, he embraced his daughter, letting a few singular tears flow. Even Hinata, who knew full well how bad the situation was still had hope for better days. _If she can still dream, then so can you._

She released him, "Good night, father. I love you!" she said sweetly. "I love you, too, princess," Hiashi said. She reentered her room, sliding the door closed, giving him one last smile for the night. Finally, he continued on his way.

The Hyūga Clan leader's private quarters were plush despite their seemingly archaic, traditional design. Unlike the house that Lord Minato shared with his family, there was little modern in appearance. Even modern fixtures such lighting and electrical components were carefully disguised to look a generation out of date. _Frozen in time, like most of this clan; at least the bathroom is relatively modern!_

When he reached his actual bedroom, he was surprised to see Akemi dressed in a red silk robe, practicing diligently through a simple kata with the lights dimmed. For a long moment, he watched, saying nothing. When his wife told him what Kushina had roped her into ahead of the New Year's celebration, he thought it was an attempt at humor. But now, he knew that wasn't the case as he watched his wife go through combat drills. Something about her here and now took him back to when they first met. She had been so quiet yet so earnest. _And so damn sexy!_

"If this is a genjutsu, please don't wake me up," he chuckled as he admired his wife's form as she completed the kata. She bowed in mock salute before assuming a not so threatening fighting stance.

Akemi grinned mischievously as she locked eyes with her husband, "As if I'd need some shinobi magic to entrance my husband." She giggled playfully. Only now did he see her lips were red as the silk robes she wore, and there was just enough eyeshadow and eyeliner to make her eyes smokey and mysterious in the shadows of the low light in their room.

Hiashi was indeed entranced, much as he was the first time he'd snuck out of his room at night to make out with Akemi by the moonlight on their stone bench. His heart bounced like a scared rabbit in his chest as his mind wandered back the most irresponsible thing he'd done in his young life – fall in love. He was supposed to be the heir of the Hyūga Clan. He was supposed to be a good boy and marry the girl his father had chosen for him when he was only ten. But his heart knew what it wanted, and it wasn't some girl he had no connection with. He had rebelled against his father and followed his heart to Akemi. _I think we can all agree it was for the best right now!_

"What's wrong, sweetie, cat got your tongue," Akemi giggled as she slithered closer to him. Her arms sent shockwaves through him as they snaked around him.

"I don't ever remember you being this forward," Hiashi grinned as he kissed her, enjoying the cherry flavor of her lipstick.

"Never?" she smiled coyly in return as they separated. She began kissing along his neck, working her way toward his left ear. Hiashi's chest constricted as her tongue flicked along his earlobe.

"Well," he giggled as she tickled the inside of his ear. "I seem to remember a young couple that got in an awful lot of trouble one time?"

"Mmmm, what did they do again?" she hummed.

"They made love in an abandoned courtyard in the wee hours of the morning," Hiashi replied in his best husky voice, "and got in an awful lot of trouble with my father a few weeks later when they explained to him they were going to have a baby together."

Akemi stared at him thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side, "It was totally worth it!" She kissed him deeply. His hands began massaging her shoulders, skillfully pushing away the collar of the robe until it fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. His suspicions were confirmed – nothing underneath.

Hiashi didn't even remember stumbling to the bed, nor did he remember Akemi wrestling away his outfit – disarming him skillfully. In this precious moment, he was lost in her fiery passion more powerful than any genjutsu known to any shinobi. For at least a short time, the difficult challenges of the future didn't exist, and the sins of past were washed by the love they were sharing right now.

As they laid intertwined, basking in the ecstasy and afterglow of the moment, Hiashi's thoughts turned to his daughters. For all the terrible things he'd lived through and seen in his time – war, death, family rivalry – he knew his daughters had been the best things to come from his life. _And they came from her. She was the best thing to ever come into your life. _Hiashi held Akemi close as the first waves of sleep came for them. He'd never let her go, just as he promised on that wild night in the courtyard almost twelve year ago – the night they'd made Hinata, the night they'd become a family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The air of festivity around the Hyūga Compound seems nearly foreign in the fortress-like structure. Nevertheless, bright red paper lantern were strung along and across the various courtyards and walkways, bathing the cold grey structure in a warm, luscious red. The buffet spread, too, was beyond impressive. Teuchi from Ichiraku's had a stand handing out fresh bowls of hot ramen and tea to ward of the bitter New Year's cold. Past him, long tables with chaffing dishes filled to brim with rice, bugogi beef, salted fish, stewed pork and chicken cutlets, gingered tofu and other delicacies tantalized the nose and taste buds. _Too bad I can't enjoy a damn bit of it!_

Naruto wandered through the party, feeling anything but festive at what was supposed to be _the_ _event_ to snag an invite to on New Year's Eve. The Hyūga's did not invite just anyone. Lord Sarutobi was here, Jiraiya and Tsunade came together, Mom and Dad were invited perpetually, and Sakura brought Sasuke as her date. _Lucky bastard!_ Naruto wasn't jealous that they came arm and arm; he was jealous that Hinata wasn't on his arm. Even almost a month later, Naruto still hadn't completely forgotten his ill-feelings toward the couple despite forgiving them. _You should thank them. Otherwise you'd be sitting out the Chunin exam, and you might not have realized how important Hinata is to you. _

Hinata was seated across the courtyard, Mom seated to her left, and Aunt Akemi to Mom's left. Hinata looked like she was part of a trio of sisters. All three women wore brilliant red silk robes over black bodysuits made of fire-retardant material. While Hinata had generally mastered fire-release and didn't have to worry about igniting her outfit, Mom and Aunt Akemi were still having incidents where they'd singed or burned bits of clothing. All three of them were lovingly dolled up in porcelain white makeup, red lipstick, and fine bits of black eyeliner. From watching them practice, Naruto knew the makeup also served an important role in protecting their skin from the repeated effects of fire release, especially when performing the finale with a phoenix cloak of fire.

Hinata specifically looked pretty as a lotus blossom, not even a hint of worry made it past the mask of confidence or makeup. It was only when she locked eyes with him did she even remotely display any sign of worry. _There could be any number of ways for an assassin to get at her tonight; stop thinking with your tool and keep your eyes open!_ "Naruto," the radio earpiece buzzed, "any sign of trouble on ground level?" Dad called over the radio.

"Negative," he answered, "Uncle Kakashi, anything visible from up high?" Naruto didn't stop moving through the crowd, observing everyone's outfit for the slightest bulge to indicate a weapon.

"I see one particular family member about five or six sakes too many, but everything looks quiet –"

"I told you, you were being paranoid," Neji interrupted.

"—Too quiet," Kakashi was audibly irked, "barely any of the alcohol is being touched otherwise, which is quite abnormal. And despite the universal importance of the occasion, only the lesser members of the family are mingling. The elders are either wallflowers or absent entirely."

The mention of absent family members set off alarm bells in Naruto's head, "Is there any sign of Hanabi or her grandfather?" he asked intently, scanning the crowd. He could spot the drunk aunt, but whether she was a diversion or simply a heavy boozer was anyone's guess. She swayed with genuine intoxication and there was no hint of a weapon in her robes.

"Negative," Kakashi answered, "Minato?"

"No sign of either and neither were in the receiving line when we arrived," Dad's voice sounded strained, "Neji, any insight?"

There was a long radio pause, "Neji, dammit, are you there?" Naruto raced back into the crowd as Mom, Aunt Akemi, and Hinata stood up to begin the Maelstrom of fire.

"I'm here," he said in a hushed tone, "I found both of them, and…"

"And what?!" Kakashi called over the radio exasperated. The trio of kunoichi began their Kata demonstration.

"You're not going to like this," Neji called, sounding like he was running. "You know how two members of our family do an exhibition sparing match every New Year's?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixated on the kata's finale. Thunderous applause broke out from the crowd as the trio extinguished their chakra and took a bow. "Let me guess, Hinata and Hanabi?"

"The contestants are sworn to keep it secret to the last minute; even I didn't know!" Naruto scrutinized Neji's tone, but he found no pause, no hesitation. If it was a lie or a non-truth, it was a well-rehearsed one.

"Neji, get your butt back down to the courtyard, and get ready," Dad called from his vantage point at the VIP table, "I don't like this!"

"Me neither," Kakashi said.

Naruto left his own thoughts unsaid as he watched Hinata shed the red robe, leaving only the black jumpsuit. From that she removed the out layer to reveal a form-fitting sleeveless bodysuit – she had come ready for battle. _Why didn't you tell me?_ She locked eyes with him, a nervous smile cracked at the corner of her mouth that quickly disappeared as her grandfather and Hanabi approached. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was some show!" The former Hyūga Lord called, "Please another round of applause for our distinguished guests!" The crowed obliged, but Naruto was unmoved. _Guests? Akemi and Hinata are part of this family, not a troupe of circus performers!_

"And now, we have a special treat for you all this evening!" his voice boomed as Hanabi strode into the makeshift fighting ring opposite of Hinata. Hanabi's stare was the same stony stare as Sasuke's, magnified to where it could cut a diamond in two. Even Sasuke would be afraid of going up against her, and she was five years younger than him or Hinata. Naruto couldn't ever fathom fighting someone who wasn't even a genin and being afraid; it would be like battling Konohamaru.

"I present to you, the main event of this evening!" the old lord grinned like a predator about to pounce, "As we end the old year, we welcome the new year the way true shinobi do, with battle! Tonight, a special feature, the two closest heirs to our family's leadership: Hinata and Hanabi!"

Mom's face twisted from triumphant at a performance well done to being awash with shock. There was a heated exchange between her and Aunt Akemi; he ignored it as Hinata's grandfather gleefully signaled the start to the match by ringing a gong. "I'm stopping this right now!" Naruto called into his headset as he approached Hinata's corner of the ring.

"Naruto hold, that's an order," Dad called firmly over the radio.

"Dad!"

"Naruto," Kakashi called exasperated, "we can only intervene if her life is in danger directly. Stay ringside with Neji,but remember we cannot intervene unless that condition is met. This is not our clan!"

Naruto felt his bladder shrink and his stomach twist. They had been on the watch for an assassin, someone hidden. This was going down in plain sight, and Naruto could do nothing but watch and pray for the best. "HANABI, HANABI!" raucous members of the family chanted. If there were any other supporters for Hinata, they were dead silent.

The opening match of the fight didn't instantly look one-sided. Hanabi, typical of someone still so young, attacked recklessly, charging headlong toward Hinata with furious abandon to match the feral look in her eyes. Naruto was reminded too well of the sensation of losing control of Kyuubi when fighting against Obito. _Just imagine if she was the one carrying Nine-Tails_. His lunch curdled at the thought of something so dangerous in the hands of someone so spiteful.

Hinata remained cool and collected, blocking each of Hanbi's swipes with the same rapidity that Hanabi dealt them. Had she been looking cause pain to her younger sister, Hinata could have clotheslined her initial attack. _Except, she doesn't want to hurt her sister, and they're counting on that!_ The crowd continued shouting for Hababi to land a blow as the girl spun through a forward roundhouse before changing legs into a reverse roundhouse kick, both hammering bruises into Hinata's right forearm. _She can't keep that up forever!_

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted over the venomous roar of the crowd, "Hinata! You have to hit back! Show them everything you've been learning!"

Hinata turned her block inward as Hanabi's right jab sailed past her face. Without missing a beat, Hinata, popped her left elbow into the side of Hanabi's cheek. The younger girl's head jolted sideways, and she staggered away from Hinata. The loud crash of a gong sounded, and both girls retreated to their corners.

Out of breath but otherwise unharmed, Hinata hunched over, hands on her knees in front of Neji and him. "She's… tough…" Hinata heaved as beads of sweat rained from her hair and face.

"Hinata," Neji pleaded, she's going to destroy you in round two, why aren't you hitting back!"

"This is… an exhibition… Neji!" Hinata gasped. Naruto noticed the dark purple bruises forming from where Hinata had blocked the relentless storm of attacks. There were also scratches alongside her face, indicating some glancing blows had made contact. The fight happened so fast he hadn't noticed. Neji was right, she couldn't keep this up forever. Even with successful blocks, Hanabi's strikes were causing damage.

"You should be owning her! Not the other way around!" Neji shouted. If he was going for encouragement, it wasn't effective. Hinata looked defeated.

A quick glance across the ring gave Naruto some hope. There was a scarlet welt where Hinata's elbow made contact with Hanabi's cheek, and the girl, while looking furious, also was heaving with exhaustion – punch drunk. He looked back at Hinata, remembering something Iruka Sensei said to him his first day in reading class. _"I believe in you, Naruto! It doesn't matter if a fight lasts one round or ten so long as you're the one still standing at the end of it. It's no different when reading – take one minute or ten, so long as you get it right!" _"Hinata! I believe in you!" Naruto said. "It doesn't matter how long it lasts, just so long as you're the one still standing!"

"Iruka's mantra for reading!" her exhausted scowl morphed into a breathless smile.

"Believe it!" Naruto replied with a thumb's up. "Just remember, we believe in you; you can win this!"

* * *

Hinata nodded at Naruto's encouragement; she could do this. She didn't have to beat her sister down; she merely had to outlast her. While Hanabi's conditioning and chakra reserves were astounding for someone only eight years old, Hinata could out last her as long as she needed. Hanabi already looked exhausted. Hinata just had to last another round or two of blocking reckless attacks.

The momentary flame of confidence blew out as Hanabi activated her Byakugan. _Shit!_ Hinata's heart jumped several beats. "Grandfather," she turned to where he stood, "This is an exhibition match, not a duel! Since when do we allow potentially lethal techniques!" Hinata demanded.

"What's wrong, Jinchuriki?" he said with a venomous grin. _Oh god he knows!_ "Don't tell me," he continued to mock her, "the Nine-Tailed beast is afraid?"

_"Get a grip, child!" _a voice growled in her head, "_He wants you to lose it here! He wants you to make a scene!"_ Nine-Tails seemed disgusted with the situation as well.

Grandfather banged the gong, starting round two. Kurama was right, if she lost control now, Grandfather and the elders would have all the excuse they'd need to demand her replacement. _So, what is their strategy for it they lose or if I don't lose my cool?_

Hinata didn't have time to contemplate as Hanabi circled slowly like a shadowy panther, her chakra burning purple in the tips of her fingers. Had Hanabi been an adult, or even a few years older, Hinata have no compunction about using gentle fist as well. _She's just a child! I use even the most basic attack, and I might kill her on the spot!_ Gentle fist used properly on an adult could cause effects ranging from weakness, paralysis, internal organ damage, and death. Very little was known about what effect it would have on a child.  
"Stand and fight, monster!" Hanabi mocked as she surged forward for an attack. Hinata blocked the sidekick, but the one-two follow up punches landed like bricks on her right arm. In the process, she'd narrowly missed having the chakra point in her shoulder pierced. As the attack sailed past, Hanabi reverse, backhanding Hinata across the face like an iron gauntlet.

Rather than retreat, Hinata rushed forward off the blow, body-checking her right side into Hanabi, knocking her to the ground. Hanabi rolled expertly with the blow, coming back to her feet, and going on the attack again. This time, Hanabi got her arms clutched around Hinata's neck and began driving her knees into Hinata's stomach and ribcage. Even with her gut muscles hardened against the attack, Hinata need to break free, or Hanabi wouldn't need gentle fist to cause serious damage. _No choice, chance it! _Hinata activated her own Byakugan and struck the chakra point below Hanabi's right armpit.

Loud screams ensued as her sister's grip went slack, and she fell backwards off of Hinata. As she fell, Hanabi clamped her left leg behind Hinata's left knee, causing it to buckle and crash forward into the concrete surface. "GAHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as her knee ground into the pavement, lighting old wounds ablaze. _Ignore it! It's not broken and not unstable!_ Thankfully, Hanabi took the fall just as bad if not worse – she'd landed with a resounding impact on her back and the back of her head. Even still, Hinata barely got her guard up in time to block Hanabi's clumsy attempt to strike her chakra point in the center of her chest.

Hinata could see blood trickling down Hanabi's forehead from an unseen scalp wound. Her normally immaculate hair was now a tangled, bloody mass, clinging to her face like the ghost from a horror movie. Having given up on refined tactics, Hanabi resorted to feral swipes at Hinata. Even blocked on the arm and shoulder, the clumsy attacks stung like being struck with an oak quarterstaff. A heel-hand strike hit her right cheek, followed by a right hook across her left. Hinata tasted blood in her mouth. _"Fight back!"_ Kyuubi urged. Hinata drove the heel of her hand into Hanabi's chin, causing her head to jerk backwards. The girl fell backwards, hitting her head on the ground. This time, Hanabi was much slower to get up. Before Hinata could make another move to subdue her, the gong sounded to end round two.

Naruto stood in Hinata's corner; his hands clenched in to quaking fists. _This isn't an exhibition; this is an attempt at execution!_ The only saving grace of the situation was Hinata was holding her own and not getting her ass beat down. Naruto's eyes wandered to Mom and Aunt Akemi's worrisome eyes. Now standing next to them, Dad and Uncle Hiashi wore masks of impassiveness, but it was only a front. A spasm of pained anguish carved through Uncle Hiashi's face. Dad, too, was a smoldering furnace of anger at such a reckless display.

As Hinata and Hanabi separated, he could see why. Hanabi staggered back to her corner with an uneven gait, and her right arm flopped uselessly at her right side. Naruto had only seen Hinata use gentle fist once on Uncle Kakashi – incapacitating him in one hit. Naruto dreaded what it could do to a young person like Hanabi or Hinata. _HINATA!_

Hinata struggled, clearly pained, to get up on her good right leg. She uncertainly tested the left for her ability to bear weight, only to almost fall. "Hinata!" Naruto ran toward her as she limped toward him. Without missing a beat, he brought her right arm over his shoulder and assisted her back to the corner. A quick inspection showed the knee was torn and bleeding, turning the black material of her jumpsuit shiny. Naruto thumbed his earpiece, "I'm ending this now!"

"Naruto, we cannot intervene unless –"Dad called over the radio.

"Dammit, Dad," Naruto cut his father off, "Someone is going to get seriously hurt or killed if we let this go on!"

"Naruto, that's an order!" Dad scolded.

"Naruto," Neji's voice was between sympathy and scolding, "if you step in now, Hinata's honor will suffer greatly!"

"To hell with honor, Neji!" Naruto roared, his chest puffing in and out as he heaved angrily. "You're sworn to protect the heir of this clan! Maybe if you actually gave a damn about family beyond appearances—"

"Naruto, please," Hinata said through blood stained lips. "I have to finish this!"

"Hinata!" he tried to reason with her, "you can barely walk!"

"A shinobi never gives up!" she remined him. "She's almost spent; I—I can win this!"

"Hinata," Naruto paused, no believing what she'd said, "You could get seriously hurt or worse!"

"It would be preferable," she heaved, "to what would await if I threw in the towel now!" She smiled despite the blood on her lips and bruises on her body, "Thank you, for believing in me!"

The gong sounded, and Hinata and Hanabi limped and stumbled back to their starting marks. They exchanged pleasantries of bowing to each other and their grandfather. Hinata activated her own Byakugan, and her chakra burned in her hands. The round kicked off with Hanabi screaming wildly, smashing her left hand and her feet against Hinata's defenses. Hinata blocked what must have been a dozen strikes effectively despite her poor balance with one good leg. Finally, Hanabi seemed to collapse as her eyes closed. Instinctively, Hinata, tried catching her sister.

Naruto saw what was happening before Hanabi opened her eyes. _Exploiting your sister's protective instinct to get her to drop her guard. You rotten bitch!_ Hanabi's left hand sprung like a rattlesnake toward the center or Hinata's chest. Hinata gripped her sister's forearm, desperately trying to keep the lethal tips of her fingers off her heart. Hanabi seesawed with her full weight, causing Hinata to fall backwards; Hanabi fell with her. Hinata landed with an audible _THUNK_ on her back. Naruto watched horror as Hanabi's fingers hit their mark, eliciting a scream from Hinata.

Hinata's form went limp, but Hanabi stood up and circled. _Oh god!_ "Neji! Stop the fight!" Naruto cried, "It's already over! STOP IT NOW!" The boy stood frozen as Hanabi stared intently at Hinata, eyeing another target chakra point. Neji still didn't respond as Hanabi drew up with her arm.

"STUPID FOOLS!" Naruto yanked the earpiece from his head and lunged to place himself between Hinata and Hanabi's strike. She hit him right behind the right shoulder socket. While the blow barely shifted his joint, Naruto felt a cold sensation wash over his body throughout. His toes curled in his shoes and time dilated as he felt the unusual sensation of burning cold pins and needles sticking him throughout his right arm, hand, and fingers. Naruto almost fell over Hinata's limp form, barely getting his left arm onto the pavement to brace himself. At some point, his lungs reminded him to breathe.

_All that from just a blow to the arm!_ Naruto sucked in a deep, narrow channel of air, too frightened of how bad things would hurt if he tried breathing normally. He blew it out, still frightened to move as he began cycling air in and out more rapidly. He could hear yelling, but he felt disconnected from all around him. At that moment, he realized Hinata, who had taken a similar blow in the dead center of her chest, wasn't breathing. _Oh my god! _"Sa-Sakura! Tsunade!" he screamed through pain and tears.

Sensation returned to his arm as Sakura reached him, "Naruto!" The pink-haired medic's eyes flashed wildly between him and Hinata. She froze, panicked as to whom to help first.

"Save her!" Naruto freed his left arm to point at Hinata. "She's not breathing!" Despite the sensation in his arm of having dipped it up to his shoulder in molten steel, Naruto kept his thoughts on Hinata. Angry bruises littered her arms and face, and blood was seeping from her nose and mouth.

"Come on dammit!" Sakura shouted, as she tore open the front of Hinata black bodysuit. Sakura's chakra glowed blue-green as she placed her hands over Hinata's chest, "Don't die on me! Not like this!"

Naruto felt completely helpless to do anything but watch in horror as the seconds ticked by, and Hinata still refused to breath. He scurried on his knees toward her, taking her cold hand. _Honey, please don't die!_ Naruto had been close to death before, but this was something he couldn't survive.

A loud, sucking heave came from Hinata followed by a violent wave of coughing. Her fingers clamped around his left hand, turning the skin red. Naruto didn't care; she was alive!

"Hinata!" Granny Tsunade appeared next to them, relieving Sakura. The sensation of heat and cold in his right arm bounced suddenly, and Naruto roared in anguish, "AHHHHH!"

"Easy, Naruto," Sakura held him upright against the urge to faint. "The chakra in the arm is blocked, but you'll be all right! You'll have full use of it again in a few hours!"

"Hinata…"

"She'll be fine, Naruto! Tsunade is working on her right now!" Sakura replied.

Mom, Dad, Aunt Akemi, Neji, and Uncle Hiashi approached. "She'll need transport to the hospital!" Tsunade exclaimed, "She's stable but I don't want to chance it!"

Naruto felt a heavy, icy presence behind him. He turned to see Hanabi, her grandfather, and Hizashi standing over him, their gaze malevolent. "What is the meaning of this, kid?" the elder Hyūga asked.

Right now, Naruto was through with pleasantries. He struggled to his feet, his right arm still hanging limply at his side. "You," he pointed a finger at the old man, "were trying to kill her!"

The old man smiled sickly, "I merely sought to demonstrate how unfit Hinata is for leadership," he grinned toward Uncle Hiashi, "and, apparently, how unfit you are to lead as well." The former clan leader paused, but quickly resumed, "I therefore elect Hanabi to challenge you for clan leadership!" Naruto had no idea how the hell something so sinister could be related to someone like Hinata.

"You know I can't fight my own daughter!" Hiashi huffed angrily. Naruto could tell Hiashi was on the verge of violence, himself."

"Then you forfeit, and Hanabi becomes clan leader this July first, unless you can put forth another challenger!" his father laughed.

"I challenge!" a weak, raspy groan came from behind. Naruto turned to see Hinata struggling to her feet, still limping on the left leg. "I challenge Hanabi for leadership of this clan if father will not!"

"You should learn to give up, child," her grandfather mocked.

"And you should learn to shut up," she heaved. Her eyes flicked wildly to Hanabi, "Accept the challenge, little sister, or withdraw it!"

"Fine," Hanabi said, "I accept!"

Hinata grinned, and she fell forward clutching her chest, grin turning to grimace. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled as she fell forward. Dad rushed forward, placing one arm over Tsunade and Hinata and placing his other arm over Sakura and him. A bright flash, and they were at Konoha Hospital.

* * *

The dull grey glow of the overhead fluorescent lights ground sandpaper into Hinata's eyes, and their incessant hum sang a chorus of dissonance to the melody of heart rate monitors, pulse oximeters, and other medical equipment noises echoing like madness in her skull. Her head sank back into the pillow. She didn't know what time it was, and she no longer cared. She was aware that Tsunade and Mom were in the room, could even hear what they were saying, but she was completely disconnect.

"Blood labs are mildly spiked for creatinine kinase, but all cardiac markers are clean…"

Tears ran down the sides of her cheeks; she hadn't cried this much when her knee and ankle were injured. Just when she thought she'd let out her last tear, something would start the taps again. _Useless! Useless!_ Another wave started, salty tears burning along the bruises on her cheeks.

"That last attack triggered a sudden bradycardia with a rapid drop in blood pressure. EKG shows no persistent arrythmia, but we'll have to continue to monitor it for some time," Tsunade said as she began pulling off electrode pads from Hinata's chest, arms, and legs. She wasn't even sure if Tsuande was speaking to Mom or her. Hinata got the first real look at her arm, legs, and stomach as Tsuande gingerly removed the pads. The bruises covering her looked like a child had been haphazardly finger painting her body with black, blue, purple, and red watercolors. _I wonder if my face looks half as bad. Being ugly to match being weak and pathetic wouldn't be so bad. At least then I could hide without anyone complaining. _

"Hinata," Mom said, forcing her to focus outside her own recriminations, "Honey, they're keeping you until morning." She slide the hospital gown back over her bruised body, "I want you to get some sleep, and I'll be by in few hours to take you home." Mom covered her up with a blanket.

_Home, is that what we still call it?_ Hinata no longer felt safe going home. She wanted to scream, to run away from all of this. She wanted to feel safe the way she did with Lord Minato and Aunt Kushina. She wanted her family back, her real family, not the clan that kept making demands on her and punishing her for never being good enough.

Before Hinata could response, there was a tapping at the door. Tsunade answered, and Hinata recognized the voice, even hushed, as Uncle Minato. "Five minutes, that's all I'm asking!"

"She's pretty banged up; she should have been asleep hours ago!" Tsunade scolded. There was an inaudible exchange. "Fine, five minutes, but not a second more!" Tsunade sighed. The medical-nin turned to Hinata, "It seems you have a few visitors who refuse to leave unless they speak with you."

Tsunade stepped aside and admitted Sakura and Naruto. Both were still in their formal attire, and Naruto had his right arm in a sling. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried. Just the thought of him being injured made the void in her heart thunder.

The sound of monitors chirping elicited a look of nervousness from both Mom and Tsunade. "Hinata, you have to stay calm," Mom said, "or I'll have to insist they leave now."

Hinata nodded dumbly and laid back on the pillow. She stared at her teammates, both of whom she owed her life. _And you have nothing to show for them saving your ass!_ Hinata could feel tears, barely keeping them restrained. Tsunade must have seen the reaction because she walked over and handed her a tissue. "Akemi, let's let them talk," Tsunade said, turning to Naruto and Sakura, "Five minutes, or I'll be coming in after you two.

As Mom and Tsunade left, there was a long pause. Hinata couldn't hold it any longer, "Naruto! Your arm!"

"It's all right," he smiled weakly, opening and closing his hand. "I'm already getting sensation back."

"His chakra point was blocked in his arm," Sakura explained, "It will be back to normal by midday." Sakura stared back and forth between Naruto and her, smiling. "Why don't I give you two some privacy," Sakura walked to the door.

"Sakura," Hinata willed her to stop at the door, "Thank you for saving me!"

Sakura turned, staring back with her green eyes. She stared and winked before leaving. Now it was just her and Naruto. "Hinata," Naruto said as he walked to her side. She could see a thousand questions in his eyes.

The levee broke, and tears followed. "Naruto!" Before she could say another word, he had his good arm around her, and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh…" he gently rocked her gently, stroking his fingers through her hair. "It's all right, Hinata,"

"I feel so stupid!" she buried her face further into his neck and shoulder. "I-I should have won!"

"You made a mistake, Hinata," he reassured her, "We all do it."

"I could have died!" she shrieked, sending the heart monitor ablaze, "You could have died!"

"Nah," he said, "I'm more worried about you." He pulled back, looking curiously, "But why did you challenge Hanabi for clan leadership? No one would have faulted you for remaining quiet. You could have been free from all of this!"

The tears stopped, and Hinata reached deep in her heart to explain, "A shinobi never gives up, a little boy I knew once told me that," her voice quaked, but she refused to cry, "And do you really think my grandfather would just leave me alone if I threw in the towel? He'd just find another way to torment me, like a wild animal chasing you when you run." Tears began again, "I'm sick and tired of running, Naruto! I'm tired of being scared of being in my home – the place I should feel safest!"

"Then why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" he asked, looking worried. "I thought we were a team."

Hinata let a few tears run, "I'm sorry… it was a stupid family honor thing… I thought…" she heaved, "I thought if I won without your help, it would prove to the elders and me that I was worth a damn!"

"And you yet invited me and Sakura in case things went wrong," he wiped some of her tears away with his hand.

"I should have known it would go wrong from the start!" she sobbed, "Everything I plan does!" He held her again. She knew their time was almost up, and she was desperate to finish, be damned any consequences. "Naruto… help me!" she cried. "Help me change my destiny! Help me stop being a loser!"

"You're not a loser, Hinata!" he said firmly. "The fact that you got up to challenge Hanabi after taking such a beating proves that!" He began sniffling, "You'll be a good clan leader when you win in July! I promise!"

"You'll train me?"

"Once Granny Tsunade says you're okay," he nodded, "Yes! I'll even tell Grandpa this takes priority over everything else, including the Chunin Exam!" he gave her a long squeeze, gently guiding her back onto her back. "But for tonight, you need to rest and heal." Hinata's eyelids threatened to slam shut. "I'll be by in the morning," Naruto said, kissing her forehead, "Happy New Year," he whispered. She wanted to say something, anything, but her eyes closed. The last thing she heard was the sound of the light switch and the door to the room opening and closing. _Happy New Year, Naruto, my love._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Minato sipped his morning coffee as the first sunrise of the new year crept into the living room. A quick check of his watch indicated it was 0555 – Naruto would wake any minute. He took another sip, rewarded by the sound of his son's alarm clock and the sound of him performing his morning exercises. _Good boy, growing up strong. _

Minato peeled back his memories of being Naruto's age. Probably the happiest memory was confessing to Kushina that he loved her, but Minato remembered many painful ones, too. Specifically, he remembered graduation day. He remembered waiting for his turn to cross the stage, knowing after Lord and Lady Sarutobi gave him his headband there would be no happy congratulations from his mom or dad. Even Sensei Jiraiya hadn't been there, having spent the previous night on a bender and waking up with a random woman in a love hotel. It was in that moment that he promised himself if he had a child, he'd be there when it counted.

Another sip of coffee, and he could hear Naruto in the shower. Even on holidays, Naruto made it a point to get out the door by 0700 to go train, even if there was no training scheduled. _A regular chip off the old block. I just hope I'm better at this than Jiraiya was. _

Naruto bolted down the stairs with haste of quicksilver, but he froze dead still as he locked eyes with Minato as he reached the landing. His son wore his usual ensemble of burnt orange athletic pants and a black t-shirt. "Good morning, son," Minato said as he raised his coffee cup, "I think we need to talk."

Naruto went from running to skulking toward the kitchen, barely acknowledging him. _The kid is angry; he has a right to be. Take it slow, and don't force the issue._ Naruto went to the sink, filled the electric kettle, and set it to boil. He went to another cupboard to retrieve a black sesame instant cereal and pour a generous portion into a bowl. As he set his bowl down on the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room, Naruto finally spoke, "Okay, talk." His tone was dour, but at least he was speaking to him. Naruto hadn't said a word to him since leaving the Hyūga Compound.

"Son, I know you're angry…"

Naruto slammed a fist onto the counter, "Angry!" he shouted, "I used to get angry when I brought home a failing grade on a test, Dad!" Naruto's angry boiled as the water in the kettle, "I got angry when I walked in on Sakura and Sasuke making out in a closet!" The kettle popped, indicating the water had boiled, "So you tell me," Naruto picked up the kettle and poured the steaming water into the bowl, "what the hell am I feeling now!"

"Betrayal, fury," Minato counted off the list, "like your Dad didn't back you up when he should have." Minato felt the stone land in his stomach. "Like Hinata wouldn't be in the hospital right now had I acted sooner."

"YES!" Naruto shouted, tears started to leak from the corners of Naruto's eyes as he slammed his hands down on the counter. Minato got to his feet, wrapping his son in a hug as his boy began sobbing in earnest. _Of all the things I never learned to do well, this one is still the hardest. _Minato had hardly done a standup job for Kakashi when Obito and Rin had died. When it turned out Obito hadn't died and had attacked them, Kakashi had already been on the cusp of manhood – too old to console like this.

Minato felt the guilt of his past and present failures seeping out as he held his son. "Naruto, I promised you when you were a baby that I would keep my mistakes small," his voice quivered through tears, "I'm sorry I failed you again."

"Dad, why!" Naruto beat a fist weakly against his chest.

"I wish," he choked for a moment, "I could tell you something about not interfering in clan politics," Minato shook his head, "But the truth is, I screwed up. You were right, and I should have listened to you, son. Had you not been there…" _Go ahead, admit to it. _"… I could have gotten her killed."

Naruto heaved several deep breaths, and neither said anything for a long moment. Minato was again the frightened eight-year old called to the Hokage's office to learn his daddy wasn't coming home ever again, that he was now alone in the world. He was twenty-four again, nervous about becoming a father, and having the terrible premonition of him and Kushina dying at Naruto's birth. And now he was in unexplored territory. His real father and grandfather had both been gone by the time he'd become a man. Even Jiraiya had been on one of his journeys when Minato returned from Mount Myoboku. Had Kushina not kept him grounded, Minato may have been a perpetual traveler and not become a Jonin-Sensei or Hokage. _And now it's your turn to keep him grounded_. "Son, please forgive me!"

Naruto initially didn't say anything; he just nodded and kept his head buried in his father's chest. After a long moment, Naruto pulled back, wiped his tears, and spoke. "Dad, I gotta go, I need to get training."

"Son, if you want, that's fine, but," he paused, trying to measure his words, "I propose an alternative to training today."

"Alternative?"

"Son, I get you have a lot going on – the Chunin-exams, mission prep – but I worry about you. I worry you're letting the last bit of your childhood slip past you." Minato sighed, "If you're still serious about going to Mount Myoboku with Grandpa next year… well, I won't see you after that until you're a man."

Naruto nodded, looking up at him, "So what do you propose?"

Minato checked his watch, 0723, "The Yamanaka flower shop opens in a few minutes. I say we find a fitting bouquet of flowers for Hinata and pay her a visit at the Hospital; I need to talk to her anyhow. And then…"

"And then?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

"How about you and me hit up the arcade district?" Minato beamed. "We haven't been since before you graduated from the academy. There probably won't be too many places open, but I'd like to see if you can beat me in a game of shuriken toss yet!"

Naruto beamed, "I'd like that!"

"Finish your breakfast, and we'll go!" Minato let his son go and returned to his coffee. To have a day off with his son made him impossibly giddy.

* * *

An hour later, Minato was walking his son through hospital security to the pediatrics ward. Minato wore subdued blue jeans and a black turtleneck sweater – hoping to be as unrecognizable as the Hokage could be. Naruto wore a similar outfit; except he wore a dark-forest green hoodie. Naruto hauled a massive bouquet of white and red lilies crowned with a single, vibrant red lotus flower. Minato chuckled silently inside. Naruto had picked them at the flower shop because he thought Hinata would like them. _Oh to be young and blissfully ignorant!_

Young Ino had blushed coyly as they paid, wishing Naruto a good start to the new year. While Minato was a bit rusty on the language of flowers, he was pretty sure Naruto's choice would translate into some declaration of undying love. Minato sincerely hoped it didn't cause Hinata to have a heart attack when she saw it.

"Now Hinata," Minato heard Tsunade's voice from the door as they approached Hinata's room, "you have to wear this at all times for the next three weeks – no exceptions." He and Naruto paused outside the door, not wanting to interrupt.

"Even in the shower?" Hinata's voice wasn't whining so much as hoping something wouldn't interfere with her normal routine.

"The unit is waterproof, and yes. If you take it off it without it being properly deactivated, it will send a distress signal that you're having a heart attack."

"Will I be able to train at all?" Hinata sounded sullen.

"Not this week at all; I want your resting," Tsunade said firmly. "You're way to young to have this kind of injury, and even with accelerated healing, you could have serious damage to your heart that the initial EKG and echocardiograms didn't show." Tsunade's voice became almost motherly, "Hinata, I know it's a pain, and I know you want to get back in as fast as you can, but it's for your own good. If there is damage we didn't detect or late effects of having your chakra blocked, it could kill you."

"I feel like she already did, Tsunade," tears were audible in Hinata's voice. "I can't train, I can't go on missions, what am I good for?"

"Hinata…" Tsunade struggled to find a good response. Minato promptly knocked on the door. "I hope we're not interrupting," Minato tried to sound jovial as possible. In reality, Hinata's words stung like a venomous scorpion. After giving birth to Naruto and the related trauma and limitations that followed, Kushina had struggled with depression and feeling worthless repeatedly. He has been blessed to have Akemi and Tsunade to help her through the tough times. _And now you've caused someone else to hurt because of your carelessness. _

"Naruto, Uncle Minato!" Hinata's mood shifted rapidly. The bruises on her face and arms were mostly gone – quite a feat even with Nine-Tails healing factor. Hinata was still in a hospital gown, indicating she wasn't yet released.

"Hinata!" Naruto rushed past, stopping just before Tsunade, "Umm, Granny Tsunade, is it okay?" he nervously indicated the flowers.

"Yes, silly," Tsunade giggled, "I'm glad you came. My patient needs treatment outside my specialty."

"Hinata, we brought these for you!" Naruto handed her the flowers, and she wrapped him in her arms. "Thank you!" she replied.

Minato took the moment to excuse himself, "I think I'll leave you two; Tsunade, may I speak with you, privately?"

Lady Tsunade nodded. Something ominous creeped into her expression. As much as Minato was scared of the answer, he needed to know. They crossed the hallway into an empty treatment room, leaving Naruto and Hinata to talk. "So, what did she say?" he asked.

"You might want to ask her, yourself, Minato," Tsunade shook her head, "she's a lot less secure with me, but you're family to her."

"Did she say anything?"

"She admitted emotional abuse from her grandfather, but she denied physical abuse, at least directly, from him."

"What about Hanabi?" he asked.

"That… was where she clammed up." Tsunade sighed. "I did as you asked and checked her medical records. There were no irregular patterns of medical care or records of physical injury suggesting physical abuse, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked, exasperated.

"You know how easy it is to hide that kind of abuse," she met his eyes fiercely, "and how hard it is to prove. Without a pattern of broken bones or hospital admissions, we have a flimsy case."

"Even with a protective order, do you really think that would stop things?" Minato asked.

"Admittedly, I don't know," Tsunade shook her head. "Putting the children in protective custody would mean no contact with their parents at a critical moment in their lives. It could be every bit as harmful as leaving them in place."

"And a restraining order against their grandfather is meaningless if he just acts through another clan proxy." Minato stared at the floor, wondering how things got this bad in the Hyūga Clan. "Tsunade, child abuse rarely happens in a vacuum," he stared her in the eyes, "Would you be able to look in either Hiashi or Hizashi's records to determine if there was anything fitting this pattern?"

"Way ahead of you," she nodded, "Both brothers had multiple ER visits as young as age five. Injuries ranged from bad sprains, broken bones, and multiple chakra-related injuries. Hizashi seemed to have the worst of it."

Minato nodded, his suspicion confirmed. _So, this has been going on for a long time. _Hatori Hyūga, the elder Hyūga, had been clan leader for over forty years until Hiashi challenged his father for control of the clan and won. While the clan was always known for its martial prowess and stern insularity, Hatori had taken the clan from merely being strong to being a prestige class in its own right. Even the arrogant Uchiha Clan did not dare claim to be superior to the Hyūga Clan.

Minato shook his head, "A father's love can be a terrible thing." Kakashi had said it many times. Minato never made sense of it until now.

"How is that?" Tsuande placed a hand on her hip, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Imagine you built the strongest, greatest clan in the history of a village or a region, and you go to pass it to your sons," Minato rubbed his chin, "But you find your sons' leadership lacking, maybe for a real reason or maybe you made your standards impossibly high. You spend your entire life trying to groom them the way you want them to be – a carbon copy of you. Eventually, all your hard work is passed on, but you don't approve how they run things. You keep trying to influence affairs from the sidelines until one day you find yourself trying to wrest back control because there can be no other great leader other than you."

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"Let's ask Hinata," he replied.

When they re-entered the room, Hinata and Naruto were having a lively chat about past missions. "Son, can you excuse us for a bit?"

Naruto eyed him back thoughtfully. Naruto nodded, understanding what Minato was asking him. "Okay," he turned to Hinata, "I'll see you before we leave."

"I think," Tsunade said, "I'll keep him company." She walked out with Naruto.

Minato turned the chair back toward Hinata, resting his arms on the chair back as he sat. "Hinata," he sighed, "I have to ask some very difficult questions – questions that could have a major impact of you and your family. If any point in time you want me to stop, I will, but…" He paused, considering carefully, "… but it only means delaying facing them."

"I understand," she nodded solemnly, "You want to know about grandpa."

"Hinata, I know he abuses you emotionally; that's plain to see." Minato felt the weight of question in his head, "Has your father done the same to you in any way?"

"No," she answered without hesitation.

"Not at all?"

"No, Uncle Minato," she shook her head, "He may have his moody moments when he wishes I'd be more like Hanabi, and he may push me in counter-productive ways; but he never once called me worthless, a waste, or…" her throat tightened.

"Or?"

"Or a mistake," she cried. Minato pulled several tissues from a nearby box and handed them to her. "Is it true? Did my parents have me on accident! Is this strife in my clan my fault?"

_Dear god!_ "No!" Minato said firmly. "Hinata, you were never a mistake any more than Naruto was." Minato decided it was time to put secrets to rest. "Your parents made you because they loved each other, and they wanted to be together no matter what! Hinata… had you not come along when you did, your father would be married to someone he didn't love, and your clan would be one step closer to extinction." _God, I hope I didn't overstep my bounds just now._

"Extinction?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Hinata, aside from Hanabi, how many live births have happened in your clan in the past eight years?" Minato asked.

Hinata squinted, tilting her head in confusion. "Other than Hanabi… none…" a terrible look of realization came across her face.

"Hinata, you can't tell your parents I ever told you this," Minato glanced at the door to make sure it was firmly closed, "Before your parents married, your father was promised to another woman."

"I know about that, mom told me," she replied. "Dad broke it off and married mom, instead."

Unphased he continued, "Did she tell you that your grandfather tried having their marriage annulled before it even happened?" She shook her head. "I was Hokage for about three weeks when your father came to me in tears, begging for my help." Minato thought back to that rainy day, Hiashi looking sullen and soaked as he came to the office. "Technically, his father was within his right as a clan leader; he had not given Hiashi approval to marry or break off his engagement. All he had to do was file the petition, he could have your mom thrown out of the compound, he could block any marriage, and I could do nothing but try and moderate between the parties."

"So, what happened?" she asked intently.

Minato blushed as he recalled his role in the events. "I did something irresponsible," he grinned. "I reminded your dad that until the marriage was officially annulled, any children resulting from that marriage were legitimate," Minato curled one corner of his mouth mischievously, "and a marriage with a legitimate child could not be annulled."

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush. "You mean…"

"I officiated that marriage that same day, and let's just say about three weeks later," he smiled, "Your mom and my wife came into my office planning a surprise announcement for your father." Minato chuckled, "After he recovered from fainting, he and I burned your grandfather's petition paperwork."

"You had it already?"

"It had this bad tendency of getting lost in the stack of things on my desk," he smiled. "Sadly, when we went to your grandfather to announce the pregnancy, he had a conniption fit, and said he'd never consent to a marriage. I told him that it was too late, that your parents were now married, and you were a legitimate child."

Hinata sat mouth agape, "Let me guess, he didn't take it well?" Hinata hit the nail on the head.

Minato nodded before speaking, "Your grandfather threatened to find some way to delegitimize you and have your mom thrown out of the clan. By then, your father had had enough, and he challenged your grandfather to a duel." Minato shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hinata wrinkled her face.

"Your father," he explained, "you're more like him than you know."

Hinata continued to look puzzled, "How? He so much stronger than me."

"He wasn't always," Minato raised a finger to stop her, "In fact, there was a long time when your father was considered the runt of the litter. He was dyslexic, like you. He had an eternal rivalry with his twin brother, much like you and Hanabi. And he and his brother suffered heavily at the hands of his father's abuse." Minato paused, gauging her reaction. "Hinata… does your grandfather abuse Hanabi."

"Y-yes!" She began sobbing.

Minato instinctively offered a hug, which she accepted, crying into his shoulder for several long moments. When the episode seemed to burn down a bit, he resumed, "Hinata, how?"

"H-he… he often pulls harsh pranks, telling her it was me," she let several sobs pass, "He puts her through our barbaric training regimen, and any time she messes up, he hits her with his cane. H-he's always careful to hit her where it won't leave visible marks or where she already has injury from training!"

Minato felt sick to his stomach hearing what he did. There was no fathoming how someone could ever be that cruel to a child. _I can only imagine how much worse it would be if Akemi hadn't survived her cancer treatment._ The thought made him shiver as much as the nightmare of seeing Naruto grow up an orphan. "Hinata, I know this comes at a bad time, but," he paused, looking down at her tear-soaked eyes, "if you want, I can have you and your sister placed into protective custody."

Hinata shook her head, "She'd resent me for it, and I could only imagine what it would do to Mom and Dad!" She shook her head, crying.

He was going to mention the restraining order, but she'd already thought about this. "Hinata, you realize if you see this to the end, you'll have a lot of hard decisions to make going forward."

"I know."

"And there is no guarantee seeing this through will make things right with Hanabi."

"If I walk away, it's guaranteed she'll spend the rest of her life believing a lie and hating me for it," she said, "Besides, I think grandpa wants me to run away; he wants to hound me to the bitter end." She shook her head, her fists curled ivory white. "I'm done running," she said, "Naruto never runs from his problems because of you, Uncle Minato!"

Minato saw the spark of determination in her eyes, the same as her father had when he'd had enough of his father's abuse. _History repeats, but let's hope this time it breaks this cycle._ "Hinata, if you need anything, know that my family's door is always open," he said.

"It means the world to me to hear that, Uncle Minato," she smiled, wiping away tears. "When I'm clan leader, the same will be true for you and your family."

A knock at the door, "Hinata, are you decent?" Hiashi's voice called through the door.

Hinata wiped away her remaining tears, "Yes, father."

As Hiashi entered, he looked unrested. Crow's feet formed at the corners of his eyes, accenting the slightest sight of early wrinkles. He was wearing the same robes he'd worn last night, once formal looking, now wrinkled as if slept-in. _He's no older than me, but he could easily pass for twenty years older!_ Minato got up and bowed, "Lord Hiashi," he greeted.

"Lord Hokage," Hiashi bowed in return. "Hinata," her father extended a small duffel bag, "I brought you a set of street clothes. Tsunade told me about the heart monitor, but she said you could go home, otherwise."

Hinata's expression didn't look the least bit relieved at the mention of home. "Father, my I have another moment to speak with Lord Minato? I'll change out after I'm finished."

Hiashi nodded, looking confused but satisfied that it was something important. "I'll wait outside."

As the door closed behind Hiashi, Minato felt a wave of dread. _What else hasn't she told me?_ "Hinata, is there something else you need to tell me?"

She tapped her fingers nervously, like she did sometimes around Naruto. "Lord Minato… I… what did you mean earlier?"

"About?"

"About my clan facing extinction?"

"Hinata, there was a second reason why your father married your mother," he explained, "and it's the same reason he hasn't just replaced you as clan heir." He sighed, remembering several difficult conversations with Akemi and Hiashi, "The clan bloodline is becoming dangerously interbred. Most of the elders don't see it as a problem, but," he paused, not sure if she was ready for the burden, "for the future, it could be disastrous. Most of the existing couples in the clan are unable to have children, and the elders are unwilling to move on their stance on outside marriages."

Hinata nodded a terrible understanding, "So, unless something changes dramatically, and soon, the clan won't be able to replace its members who die in battle or of old age." She shook her head in disgust, "How long?"

"Within a generation," Minato replied against the acid in his mouth, "Unless the new clan leader can force change." He felt like the ultimate jerk for putting the hourglass in front of her, but she deserved to know what was at stake. It was no different from letting her and Naruto know about being jinchuriki. _Leave it to my wife to be right about such things._

"And with Hanabi under grandfather's thumb, that change would have to come from me," she hugged herself.

"I hate to put that kind of a burden on your shoulders, Hinata," he shook his head, "but the survival of the Hyūga Clan rests on you now."

"I guess," Hinata sighed, "I'll have to do my best." She reached for the duffel bag. "Lord Minato, if you'll excuse me."

He nodded, leaving the room. Hiashi, Tsunade, and Naruto stood outside the door. "Dad, is everything all right?" his son asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto turned, "when can she train again?"

"If everything goes all right," Tsunade raised a finger, "She can do light training after her first follow up. After that, everything is contingent on her heart being okay." Minato saw Tsunade's expression harden, "And I'm serious, Naruto. Prematurely jumping back in until we're sure she's okay could kill her very easily."

"I'll be sure to keep both of them on a tight chain," Minato broke in, "and I'll let Kakashi and Jiraiya know the same thing."

Hinata came out of the room, still looking tired and haggard. She was now wearing a purple knee length dress with black leggings and a red bubble-jacket. "Father, I'm ready to go."

"Hey, have either of you had breakfast yet?" Minato asked.

"Ummm… no," Hinata blushed nervously, "nothing since last night."

Minato turned to Hiashi. He shook his head, "Same here, couldn't even think of eating after everything that happened last night."

Minato couldn't blame him. When Kushina and Naruto were in the hospital after Naruto's first mission, Minato almost fainted from not eating for almost two days. "That settles it, you're both joining us for breakfast, I'm buying!" he said in a tone that didn't invite opposition.

"Lord Hokage, you don't have to," Hiahshi said, mildly embarrassed.

"Nonsense, it's my day off, and it's my pleasure," he grinned, "I could always make it an order."

"I suppose you could," Hiashi actually managed a smile. "Hinata, what do you say?" he asked, taking his daughter's hand.

"I'd love to!" she replied.

"Tsunade?" Minato turned to her. She shook her head, "No can do, I'm still on duty. You kids have fun now!" she laughed as the group went in search of breakfast. _Hell of a way to start a new year._

* * *

The scent of chlorine filled Jiraiya's nose as he kept one eye on the swimmers and another on a computer readout. The Shinobi Academy's indoor pool had been built long after he graduated a lifetime ago. Originally, all aquatic training was done in the lakes and rivers around Konoha. Hokage Sarutobi had ordered its construction so students could use it for exercise and water survival training year-round. It also did cut down on the cases of water-borne illness that spiked any time a class has their water survival test.

The current group in the water consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, and Akemi. While Sakura was in her swim gear, she was up on deck with him, watching the heart readout from Hinata's heart monitor. If all went smoothly, she'd be able to take the damn thing off today. "How's it looking, Sakura?" he asked.

"Heart rate is elevated, but that is expected," she said, switching tabs on the laptop monitor. "Contour of her heart's electrical activity is good, interval looks good; I'd say a few more laps and I'm ready to call her ready to go back to full intensity."

"Good," he nodded. Jiraiya had been especially frustrated at being chained down after what happened on New Year's Eve. His first instinct was to go full convent with Naruto and Hinata the second she got out of the hospital to get her ready for the next beatdown in July. It was now February second; they'd lost a full month to medical restrictions. He couldn't blame Tsunade for being cautious, the girl had had something like a micro-heart attack, but he couldn't help but grind his teeth at having to limit severely physical conditioning or use of chakra techniques. The only upside was it gave him a chance to enhance Naruto's training without complaint – Jiraiya had forced Naruto to carry Hinata on his back as part of his morning run for about a week.

The group emerged at the edge of the pool, all heaving. "So far, so good!" Jiraiya gave a thumbs up, "Who's up for another lap!" Jiraiya laughed like a sadistic instructor. A chorus of groans ensued, but everyone took their marks. Sakura jumped in to join on this lap, leaving Jiraiya the laptop. "Ready, set, go!" he shouted.

The group kicked off the edge. Jiraiya momentarily admired the view of the four kunoichi swimming with his grandson. The corner of his mouth curled into a naughty grin. _Head out of the gutter; two are married and the other two are jailbait!_ He laughed to himself. Since coming home, he found himself oddly more responsible than usual. He had been frequenting pleasure dens less and less; he'd actually stopped going for the past month.

Jiraiya pondered his strange change of habit as the group started back from the other side. Of course, there was Kushina informing him that she'd murder him in his sleep if he got even remotely creepy while training Hinata. The empathy he'd developed for while training Hinata and dealing with the situation with Sakura had also been a factor. He could also blame just being too busy training the kids and spending time with Minato and Kushina. However, he knew deep down his brief moment with Tsunade at the hospital had shifted something. They hadn't crossed paths much since then, but the fact that they'd had an emotional event that didn't end with a red handprint on his face gave him hope – hope for what, he wasn't sure.

"I'm trying remember when you could do that!" a mocking feminine voice called from behind. Jiraiya almost slipped off the deck with the laptop because Tsunade had surprised him so badly. She laughed, "Careful, that's an expensive piece of hardware to replace!"

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?" he asked, not fully believing his eyes.

"Came to check on my patient," she smiled, "How is she?"

He handed her the computer, "According to Sakura, everything is readying normal."

Tsunade scrutinized the display, clicking several things before snapping shut the laptop as the group in the water reached the edge. "Good news, Hinata! You're good for us to take of that monitor once you're done here!"

A chorus of cheers and high fives were exchanged. "So, care to see a demo of what this group can do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've seen what they can do, old man," she jested as the group exited the water. "I'm still trying to remember when you were that good!"

"Bull, I still am that good, smart-Alice!" Jiraiya defended himself.

"You were a good swimmer, Grandpa?" Naruto asked

"The best!" he replied with a raised thumb.

"Ha!" Tsunade laughed, "Maybe thirty years ago! I bet he couldn't even turn one lap non-stop!"

"Is that a wager, Tsuande?" Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Sure is! Prove me wrong!"

"I just happen to have my swim gear under my outfit," he said as he began removing his robes. "What are the stakes?"

Tsunade grinned like a devilish oni-demon, "I if win, you have to capture that darn cat the Fire Daimyo's wife is so fond of!" It was a D-ranked mission reserved as punishment for genin. Usually it ended with the shinobi scratched silly.

_Hmmm… what could I get in return…_ The lightbulb went on in his head, "Fine," he grinned wildly, "If I win," he laughed devilishly, "you have to go on a date with me, and you have to kiss me, on the mouth!" he point to his lips for full effect.

Tsuande initially balked at the suggestion, but her shocked face soon shaped back into a confident smile. "All right," she extended a hand, "deal!"

"Deal!" he shook her hand, massaging the back of it with his thumb. _Pucker up, gorgeous!_ Jiraiya stepped away to disrobe and stretch. While he had not aged anywhere near as well as Tsunade had, he had been careful to maintain his body. He wasn't at his peak from youth, but he wasn't far off, either. It showed judging by the red blush that had seeped into Tsunade's face. She'd clearly been expecting a beer belly and sagging skin the second his robes came off. Despite his bad habits, he ran daily for five miles like he had as a young man, and he did combat drills daily to stay sharp. He still had his washboard stomach with only the slightest thickening noticeable around the waist.

"Somebody ready to time me?" He asked, as he stretched his arms for a moment.

"There's the pool clock," Kushina pointed to the wall above them. "Let me know when to start!"

Jiraiya lowered himself into the water, wishing he'd brought a set of swim goggles. "Call it out, Tsunade!" He braced to kick off the pool wall.

"Show muscles don't win races!" she shouted. "On your mark! Get set! GO!"

Jiraiya kicked off the wall, gliding though the water like a dolphin. As his momentum bled off, he began the delicate dance of kicking and paddling for best effect. His circumstances weren't helped by the fact that he had to keep his eyes open underwater to stay on target. Nevertheless, the burning in his shoulders was rewarded as he reached the opposite end of the pool.

He dived below the surface to flip around. From this distance, he couldn't tell how much time passed. It didn't matter, he just had to finish. He could almost taste Tsunade's sweet kiss on his lips. _Eyes on the prize!_ He grinned with shark's teeth, pushing with everything he had to make the edge.

"Come one grandpa!"

"GO! Jiraiya!"

He came up to the edge, breaching the surface, splashing the whole group. "How long was I?"

"A minute thirty-three," Kushina said excitedly, "No world record but definitely better than average from a hundred meters!"

"Grandpa, that was amazing!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

The one person on the deck who looked less than excited was Tsunade. Her pale cheeks flushed slightly and her mouth was slightly agape. "Hehe," Jiraiya grinned like a crocodile, "So, how about that date?"

"You…" she raised a finger, and her flat voice changed to fury, "cheated didn't you!"

Jiraiya continued to chortle, "You never did learn the whole judging a book by it's cover rule," he winked.

"Come on, Tsunade, you did shake on it!" Kushina laughed, as did everyone else.

"I am not going on a date with you any more than you're getting me to go swimming in this pool, Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya as she stepped up to the edge.

_She's going to kick your ass anyone, might as well have fun with it!_ "Have it your way!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her around the legs pulling her head over feet into the pool.

"JIRAIYA!" she shouted as she splashed, sending a wave of water over him and up on the deck. As a thoroughly soaked Tsuande bobbed to the surface, she lashed out, splashing him with thick wall of water, "Jiraiya, you asshole!"

"Hehe, what was that about not going on a date any more than going for a swim with me in this pool!" he teased as he carefully opened the distance.

"Jiraiya, come back here and get what's coming to you!" she said she swam awkwardly in her soaked clothing.

"You have to agree to go on a date with me first!" he laughed as he casually backstroked away, knowing she couldn't catch him.

"Hey, no horseplay in the pool!" an authoritative voice called.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi strolling down the pool deck. Despite the authoritative tone, he too, was smiling through his mask. "When you two cuttlefish are done in there, would you mind telling me if Hinata is cleared to rejoin Team Seven or not?"

"She's good Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted as she vainly tried catching Jiraiya, "What's the rush?"

"A mission, C-rank. I figured it'd be good to get this lot back in the saddle before they get too rusty?"

"C-ranked!" Naruto beamed, "Where to?"

"The Land of the Waves, high value escort mission," Kakashi answered.

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata chirped, "I don't suppose I could bother you to deactivate my heart monitor so I can remove it without it sending a distress signal?"

"I'm not finished with you, Jiraiya, not by a long shot!" Tsunade said as she swam away coming up on the deck. She stormed off with Hinata and Akemi for the locker room.

"So, when do you all leave?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi as he reached the edge of the deck.

"Tomorrow at 0900," Kakashi replied, "care to join us?"

"Yeah, grandpa, care to come?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Wish I could," Jiraiya sighed, but I have my own assignment to take care of while you're gone."

"What kind of assignment?" Naruto asked.

"Can't tell you, not yet," Jiraiya said, feeling bad for keeping secrets. "Why don't you all go on ahead, I'll catch up later!"

Tsunade emerged from the locker room, a fury in her eyes, "You guys might want to leave now," Jiraiya quipped. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Kushina scurried to their respective locker rooms.

"Jiraiya! Give me one good reason I shouldn't jump back in and drown you!" Tsunade wailed like a banshee, "I'm soaked to my underwear and this is my good set of robes!"

"Fine," he retorted, "It will be my treat!" he fought to suppress an amused laugh, expecting another tongue-lashing.

"Your treat?" she asked, confused.

"If you say yes to the date tonight," he bobbed up and down, expecting her to jump in and started drowning him."

She turned her face away from him in disgust, "Fine, my place at seven, you degenerate! Come ready to lose big tonight!"

_Oh crap! _Jiraiya realized he'd just agreed to let her set the terms of the date, and he'd agreed to pay for it.

* * *

Jiraiya staggered with Tsunade up the semi-deserted streets of Konoha, both of them using the other for support. Even after soaking up the inebriation with a late-night trip to Ichiraku Ramen, they were both still drunk for sure. Tsunade laughed uncontrollably, "My treat! HAHA!" Jiraiya felt bad for his purse, no considerably lighter than he'd started the night out with. _Too many games of pachinko and mahjong and too much sake to know when to stop! But hey, it sure was fun!_

Despite being fuzzy-headed, Jiraiya was beginning to feel lucid as time and the cool night air burned off some of the hot drunkenness. His flushed cheeks were finally beginning to cool. Tsunade, on the hand, was still drunk as a fish. Tsunade guided him on a roundabout route back to her house through one of many parks in Konoha. "Sit with me, Jiraiya!" she exclaimed as she flopped on a park bench, "Come howl at the moon with me! HAHA!"

Jiraiya obeyed, "You're in an awful good mood for someone who lost big tonight," he laughed.

"Let me tell you something," she grinned sloppily, "It serves you right," she pointed a finger at him, "for yanking me into the pool earlier!"

"Yeah," Jiraiya tilted his head back, looking up at the moon and the stars on the cold February night. "It certainly does." He breathed in deep through his nose, feeling the giddy head-rush of alcohol burning out of his system. The cold night air kissed his cheeks as the wind blew past. Unexpectedly, he felt his right arm being repositioned.

"Ugh, help me out here!" Tsunade groaned as she heaved his arm over her shoulders, and she hugged herself close to him.  
"Tsu-Tsunade, what are you doing!"

"I'm cold!" she said curling into his side, "And you're still warm you jerk!"

The opportunistic part of Jiraiya was totally into her snuggling into him, and it wandered to what he might be able to do once they got back to her place. However, another part of him respected her too much to consider such a thought. Long ago, he promised himself if he'd get lucky with Tsunade, it would not be because she was tanked like she was now, "You're drunk, Tsuande," he laughed.

"Hehe, only a little," she giggled as she flopped her head on his shoulder. "And you're not anything!" she playfully pounded a fist on his chest.

"I'm a whole lot of things," he said, laughing.

"You certainly are!" she groaned, "Annoying, childish, irresponsible, perverted…"

"Okay, jeez, bite my head off!"

"I wasn't finished," she grabbed him by collar, Jiraiya feeling the heat of her breath on his face like a dragon's flame, "You're conniving, outlandish, and… damn sexy, too!" she giggled.

"Tsunade, how much sake did you have again?" he laughed.

"What's wrong, you don't like me like this?" she asked, staring into his eyes intently.

Jiraiya felt himself heat up as she spoke, "I like you just fine, in all situations." His throat jumped several times, wondering what she was getting at.

"About that last part of the bet, Jiraiya," her head sunk forward, and she sounded sullen.

_Of course, she's still sore over that._ "Look Tsunade, I get it, you don't want to you don't—"

Before he could finish, she clenched him by a fistful of his robe and forced her mouth onto his. Her kiss hit him with enough force to send him backwards into the bench. Shocked, he didn't know how to respond initially as she forced his mouth open, her tongue invading him like an alien creature. Instinct kicked in, and his body remembered how to respond as he clutched her closer to him, running his fingers through her steel-blonde hair.

She, in kind, grabbed him by a fistful of his hair, making it damn clear that she had no intention of letting him call it quits. After decades of fantasizing about this, a cascade of emotions washed over Jiraiya as his heart thundered in his chest. Not knowing, how long the dream would last, he gently sucked at her bottom lip, feeling the rush going down his back all the way to his toes. "Tsunade…" he whispered breathlessly to her lips.

"So," she licked her lips, "how do I measure up to one of your girls?" She didn't pull away.

"Forty years of fantasizing," he heaved, "did you no justice!" his steamy breath condensed in night air.

She smiled a toothy grin to his lips. "Good answer," she forced another kiss on him. She was a demon that could bend him to his will, and he didn't care. Finally when they did separate, she took his hand in hers, "Come." She commanded.

Jiraiya followed her through the park as she led him along with renewed vigor. The distance melted away, and they arrived at her front door. Jiraiya couldn't find words, he didn't need them as he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her as the light over the doorstep illuminated them. He was holding onto heaven, and he didn't want to let go.

"Jiraiya," the door opened, "Stay with me tonight." The words weren't exactly sensuous, but there was something beyond and invite to sleep on the couch.

"I don't know," he stumbled with her through the door, "if this is a good idea."

She placed two fingers on his lips, "Look, old man!" she laughed, "It was way too far for me to let you walk home alone in your current condition!" She laughed, "This is me being responsible." She pulled him down the hallway.

Now Jiraiya giggled, "I'd hate to see you irresponsible!"

"That, you fiend, will have to wait for another night!" she flopped him down on her bed. "I'm sleepy!" She stepped away, giving him a wink before she stepped behind a privacy screen.

"Surely I'm not the only one you've done this with?" Jiraiya felt unsure of himself as he loosened his robes.

"Not in a very long time," she emerged in a black babydoll negligee, "So consider this an honor."

Jiraiya felt himself warm considerably, "Are you sure you won't regret this in the morning?"

"It's my day off tomorrow, and I made peace with this long before you dragged my ass into the pool today!"

"When?!" he asked, curiously.

"The hospital," she said peeling away his robe, and curling into him. "I told myself if you could prove you were more than the degenerate I remembered you as, maybe it was time to move on with my life and stop carrying a torch for like I have for thirty years."

Jiraiya gently stroked her hair from her face as they laid down. "But are you sure you won't wake up and regret this in the morning?" he repeated.

"I regret," she said, kissing him again, "that you weren't this charming when you were a genin or a chunin."  
"I'm like a fine wine," he laughed, "I'm only better with age!"

"I'd say you were!" they kissed again for a long moment. Eventually, her kiss gave way to her sleepiness as her head fell away to the pillow. Jiraiya held her for a long few moments he drifted off to sleep. _Jackpot you lucky bastard!_ He was still holding her when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying thus far. Thank you all for reading! I'm posting this a bit early due to my hectic work schedule tomorrow. Everyone have a great weekend and be safe!

Update 10/19/2020: special thanks to Daniel Garcia1 for pointing out an annoying typo I have been too preoccupied to fix until now.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Akemi walked down the halls of the Hyūga compound, each step made her already sour stomach churn. Hinata was away on a mission, apparently a mission that had gone sideways. Unfortunately, that was all the detail she could wring from Lord Fourth. The kids were okay, but their mission had been extended indefinitely. There was nothing to do but wait and hope for them to come home safely.

The last crystals of snow lay casually discarded throughout the garden she and Hinata shared. The obsidian survival marker with seven scratch marks to denote her seven years of surviving cancer, soon to be eight this fall, stood a solemn guard amid the cool February afternoon. Despite knowing that she was with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto, Akemi couldn't help but fear the need for a second stone marker soon – to mark the daughter that left and never came back. _Stop it! She and her team have survived things that Chunin and some Jonin haven't! It will be okay. _

Finally, Akemi could stand no more. She bowed to the stone and dropped into a low horse-riding stance. From her, she sprung up into a high block, followed by a forward kick, before performing an ostrich-head strike with her left hand. She ran through the well-rehearsed kata, picturing the clan elders who dared judge her and her family as her unskilled attackers falling to a novice shinobi. Some fell quick, and others needed to be boxed in and dismantled one piece at a time. In every case, her opponents fell to her superior determination, doubts and fears dispelled like shadows in sunlight.

"A true Hyūga would perform it at twice that speed," a voice too hard for a speaker so young caused Akemi to halt.

"We are a proud clan, Hanabi," Akemi replied as she stared at her daughter.

"Do you still consider yourself a part of it, mother?" Hanabi asked curiously with her haunting Byakugan eyes. Her condescension was not thick, but it was still there.

"I may have married into this clan, Hanabi, but that doesn't make me any less a part of it," Akemi spoke proudly. _To try it or not to try it._ "In fact," she decided to risk offending Hanabi, "any attempt to delegitimize that would also delegitimize you as well."

Hanabi momentarily was aghast, as if having a moment of horrible realization. _Good, get her thinking. _"Is that a jab, mother?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Merely a reminder," Akemi remained firm, "that you came from me. You are my daughter and I love you, despite our differences."

"Comforting words," Hanabi spoke without affect, "do you say them to Hinata when she cries?" Hanabi's stare turned venomous as her Byakugan activated.

Akemi's heart began running away in her chest. If Hanabi was planning on using Gentle Fist on her, she'd have no defense. Still, she couldn't let the challenge go unanswered. Her daughter had been under Hatori's thumb far too long, and the effect was now flagrantly clear. "Hanabi, I want you to stop this madness, right now!" Her voice began climbing. "You came from me whether you or your grandfather want to acknowledge it!"

Hanabi assumed a fighting stance, "Come, mother, show me what strength an outsider has!"

"Hanabi, would you show this same level of disrespect to Aunt Kushina, the Hokage's wife?"

"Aunt Kushina," she shook her head, "Is she your answer for everything? You couldn't look after Hinata, you foist her off on Aunt Kushina! You couldn't look after me, you foist me off on her, too!" Hanabi shrieked as her cheeks turned red. "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DON'T GO RUNNING TO HER FOR!"

"Hanabi," she replied indignantly, "Kushina is my friend, and I consider it an honor to call her my friend!" Akemi huffed as she took her fighting stance. "Just as I consider it an honor to be part of this family, to call your father my husband, to call your sister my daughter…"

"And what about me!" Hanabi shrieked, attacking in a rage.

Despite the focus of the strike, Akemi blocked it just as effectively as she were blocking an imaginary opponent in her kata. _It's no different, just the hits actually count this time!_ Hanabi struck again, and Akemi blocked again, taking what Kushina had taught her and applying it. _Arrogance, nothing but empty arrogance!_ "Come Hanabi, show what a true Hyūga can do to a barbarian outsider!"

Hanabi attacked again, first with a flurry of hand strikes using Gentle Fist, and she soon followed with a sidekick followed by a reverse roundhouse kick. Despite the dangerous nature of the attacks, any one of them piercing a chakra point could be crippling, Akemi held firm. Her advantage in reach and discipline suddenly evident redoubled her confidence. "Your grandfather taught you fury, did he teach you any focus, daughter!" Akemi taunted.

"Shut up and fight, Mom!" Hanabi lunged. Rather than waste her energy, Akemi let Hanabi fly past, turning her body to avoid the reckless attack. Hanabi landed on her hands and knees, crying out in pain as she shinned all fours on the ground.

For a long moment, Akemi locked eyes with her daughter, careful not to repeat Hinata's mistake. Hanabi heaved, crying, "SHE WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAVORITE!" Hanabi began sobbing in earnest.

Akemi remained wary of letting her guard down. "Hinata is my first," she shook her head, "not my only."

"And yet you favor her!" Hanabi screamed.

"Only because you turned me away," Akemi felt the first tear run from her eyes.

"You left me with grandpa!"

"Because I was sick, Hanabi! It wasn't just the cancer! It was the after-effects of treatment!" She sobbed. "I couldn't get out of bed for days sometimes." She pulled her robe partly askew to reveal the long surgical scar in her left breast, an angry centipede of scar tissue that forever disfigured her once perfect body. "You're right, I wasn't a good mom! I was depressed, I was bald, and I was a skeleton unfit to nurse my daughter who needed me!"

"So, you left me with grandpa while Hinata sat on her throne with Kushina!" Hanabi squealed.

_My god, is that what she really believes?! _"Hanabi," Akemi said coldly, "I left you with grandpa because you had bonded with him while I was sick, and you refused to bond to Kushina," Akemi choked on her words. "And don't think that Hinata was sitting pretty," she shook her head, desperately wiping away tears, "Do you think your grandfather changed you, or fed you, or made sure you were bathed!" Akemi slowly raised her voice, building inconsolable rage toward her father-in-law. "You really don't remember," she heaved fiery breathes, "I suppose that evil bastard would have told some lie about it, too!" Akemi balled her hands into tight, lethal fists as a red mist formed in front of her eyes. "Other little girls played mommy with their dolls, Hanabi, but not your sister," she pointed an angry finger at her daughter, "She had to _be _a mommy, with a real baby sister!"

"No," Hanabi shook her head. "Th-that's not true…" tears choked her voice.

"She made sure you weren't in wet diapers!" Akemi seized Hanabi by the wrist. "She made sure you were fed properly!

"No…." Hanabi moaned weakly.

"She would come to your room to play with you night after night, after brutal hours of training and school, just so you would have a friend!" Akemi roared.

"No…"

"And when you started the academy," Akemi choked, "and your sister was busy getting prepared to be a genin," She yanked back Hanabi's right sleeve, revealing a series of purple and red bruises, "that was when he started hitting you!"

"NOOOOOO!" Hanabi screamed as she pulled herself away, running.

The red mist enveloped Akemi as something demonic within overcame her. She reached into her pocket, feeling the cold steel graze her fingertips. She didn't remember storming to the elder's chambers, nor did she remember pushing past their attendants. The door to Hatori Hyūga's personal chambers slid open.

He sat dressed in immaculate grey robes, his stony expression matching the stony white hair that had once been black as night. "Akemi," he mocked, "to what do I owe this honor, princess?"

"I've come to feed you," something demonic spoke from within. "I've come to feed you the one thing you care about," she brandished the kunai with murder in her heart.

"How exciting the prospect," he laughed with amusement.

"You spent a lifetime tormenting my husband and brother-in-law," she approached like a panther preparing to strike, "that was unacceptable. But then you hit my precious Hanabi and turned her against her sister!" She shrieked as she pointed the blade of the Kunai toward the caricature of a man, "Turned her against me!"

Father-in-law smiled maliciously. "Come, Akemi, do you really think killing me will give you your daughter back?" Perfect pearly-white teeth appeared past his lips. "I did warn you once that I would see you and your spawn out of this family." He laughed. "Kill me, and they'll both have the shame of having a murderer for a mother. For once, you'll have a legacy of worth!"

"Enough, Grandfather!" an avenging angel's voice called. _Hinata!_

"Ah, Hinata," Hatori quipped, "how nice of you to join us."

"I was busy serving my village," she rebuked harshly. Akemi had seen her daughter angry, but this was unusual. There wasn't even the slightest hint of meekness for which her daughter had come to be known for, "and my clan – something I think you've forgotten how to do!" Hinata's purple eyes burned like embers of smoldering fire.

"Be quiet, insolent child!" Hatori hissed. "I've led this clan for over forty years…"

"And you lost the right to lead it!" Hinata cut off his words. "A good leader does what is best for the clan," her voice quivered with tears, "that includes stepping aside when the time comes."

"You'll never be the leader of this clan, Hinata," grandfather shook his head in condescension, "not as long as I'm still here."

"You bastard!" Akemi growled, brandishing the kunai.

"Mom, give me the blade," Hinata commanded. Akemi stared at her daughter. "Killing this old man won't give us Hanabi back, but I can." Hinata nodded in a look that said, "Trust me." Akemi gave her the blade.

"Grandfather, I'll make you deal," Hinata approached like a lioness asserting her dominance, "If Hanabi wins this July, I'm not just no longer the clan heir; I'm out of the clan." Akemi froze in horror at what Hinata was suggesting. "Out of the clan, and out of this house. I'll never come back to this compound ever again. I'll take a cursed seal to ensure our clan secrets never fall into the wrong hands." Hinata's voice was controlled, hiding passion of years of frustration behind it.

Hatori grinned for a moment, but it melted as she spoke, "When I win," Hinata smiled thinly, "You'll leave, not just this clan or this house; you'll leave this village. You'll take a cursed seal, and you'll disappear and never contact any member of this family ever again." Hinata walked in front of her grandfather.

Hatori smiled with thin, sinister lips, "I accept!"

Hinata took the kunai in her left, making a small cut in her palm, "Then shake on it in blood," she turned the kunai handle toward her grandfather, "the way a true clan leader would!"

"Hinata…" Akemi froze as Hatori cut his palm and exchanged a bloody handshake. There was nothing she could do now for Hinata – a blood handshake was binding among the Hyūga Clan. For a long moment, Hinata and her grandfather remained locked in an angry duel of staring. Finally, she broke from his grip and turned to walk toward Akemi. "H-Hinata!"

"It will be healed in a few minutes, Mom," Hinata's face softened back to the face of her shy, conscientious daughter.

"Hinata, what have you done?" Akemi fell to her knees, terrified at the prospect that her daughter would be out of the family in about four months' time.

"Given my word, something a true shinobi never goes back on," Hinata smiled impossibly big for her face.

_She's different. _"Hinata, what happened out there?" Akemi began crying, confused by everything that had just happened.

"It's okay, Mom," Hinata wrapped her in a hug, "It'll be okay." Akemi clutched her daughter, letting the tears flow. "Mom, come," Hinata said, "Let's get some air, I have quite the story to tell."

* * *

Kushina sparred playfully with Kurenai in the backyard. While the air was cool, spring had come earlier than hoped. It would be a terrible shame to waste this fine afternoon with her nose in a book. "You've been practicing like a genin getting ready for her first mission," Kurenai huffed as she blocked a series of strikes.

"Keeps me out of trouble!" Kushina laughed as she batted at Kurenai with a forward crescent kick. "Woman's got to do something to stay occupied now that I'm practically an empty-nester."

"You're hardly an empty-nester, Kushina," the younger woman replied with a side punch followed by a forward jab.

"My son is gone and will be gone more and more often the next few months," she huffed as blocked Kurenai's counterattacks, "My husband is busy to where I'm lucky to see him in the morning as he leaves. I'm no good at playing the part of a desperate housewife!"

"So, that's why you're so gung-ho about getting your instructor's license back," Kurenai paused the match.

"Kurenai," Kushina placed a hand on her hip, "it's not just that." She shook her head in regret, "I sat out most of the Third Shinobi War because I was deemed too dangerous to fall into enemy hands. I was a jonin-sensei for a whole whopping month before I had to hang up my mission gear because I was pregnant with Naruto, didn't even get assigned a team," she sighed. "And I don't really need to tell you about the past twelve years."

"Kushina, you were busy raising a son, making sure he grew up right in very difficult circumstances," Kurenai tried to comfort her. "And you also had your own health to worry about."

"I know that, but I'm tired, Kurenai – tired of being sidelined, tired of being a princess hidden in some distance castle," she shook her head, "tired of being an invalid in the prime of my life."

Kurenai laughed, "So, that's where Naruto gets his impatience from," she smiled ear to ear.

"Damn right!" Kushina laughed as she hugged her friend.

"If it makes any difference, I'm sure you would have been a great jonin-sensei had I got assigned to you back in the day," Kurenai's watch began beeping. "Speaking of, I'm going to have to wrap this up, my team is training in fifteen minutes."

"You kids have fun, now!" Kushina winked as she bade farewell to her friend. Not wanting to waste a still perfect afternoon, Kushina continued to drill her moves, relearning all the muscle memory that was coming back to her in a flood. She had no doubt she'd be a jonin-sensei again, but she was losing her patience. Whereas the classroom and study part of getting back her instructor license was going fantastic, she had plenty of time to study now that Naruto was away on missions, there was one obstacle she couldn't overcome – she needed to train a student.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that the next class wouldn't be graduating until early October. Every genin from last year's class was attached, and Kushina had no strong connection to any chunin or academy students. While she could ask Kakashi to let her have team seven, she wanted her son and his team going in the field with someone fully capable. _In other words, you've got six months of cooling your heels until you can bid for an apprentice, let alone start training them._

"Hey, Madame First Lady!" a childish voice shouted from the other side of the gate.

Kushina shook off her melancholic mask as she stared at the shabbily dressed Konohamaru. He looked like he'd gone for a roll down a grassy hill and landed in some bushes at the bottom. "Konohamrau," she laughed, "how many times have I told you, it's Mrs. Uzimaki or Miss Kushina!"

"Gotcha, Mrs. Uzimaki!" he shouted enthusiastically. "By the way, is Naruto home yet?!"

_Persistent if nothing else_. "Sorry Konohamaru, he's still not back yet," Kushina shook her head. This was the fifth time in three weeks that Konohamaru had come by asking after Naruto.

"Oh, okay," the boy's head sunk. He looked ready to cry.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" Kushina asked, mildly concerned.

"It's just that," he paused, "it's just that boss isn't around anymore."

"He's on a mission. He'll be home soon; I got a message they're on their way back as we speak," she reassured him.

"I know," he sighed.

"Wait a minute," Kushina stopped to look at her watch, "Why aren't you training, Konohamaru? I thought your sensei trained you until 1700?"

"Hehe," he laughed nervously, "about that… I kinda got suspended by my sensei."

"Konohamaru…" Kushina tried to avoid scolding him, "What did you do?"

"I uh, used a justu Naruto and I have been working on perfecting," he smiled nervously.

_Those two rascals! _"You turned into a naked woman and caused your instructor to faint again, didn't you?"

"Umm…" he paused, clearly assessing if he should admit to it, "yeah!" Kushina could sense some level of pride in his deed despite the mask of worry

Kushina thought to scold him, but she decided against it. _You have no leg to stand on!_ Kushina herself had been a prankster during her days at the academy. She felt the corner of her mouth curl upwards at the memory of some of her more legendary pranks – one of which would have gotten her expelled from the academy had she been caught. "So," she blushed, "Why aren't you training with your parents?"

"They're ANBU, Mrs. Uzimaki, they're gone even more than Naruto."

She felt for the boy. "And what about your grandfather?"

Konohamaru sighed, "It's not that grandpa can't train me, but he's not a young man anymore." He shook his head. "Maybe if I'd been born when Naruto was, I'd be far enough along by now. As much as grandpa doesn't want to admit it, he can't keep up like he once did."

Kushina felt her heart flutter a bit. Lord Sarutobi had been like a father to her generation and was like a grandfather to Naruto's generation. The thought of the once-great warrior growing old and incapable saddened her. In a way, she saw herself lamenting Grandma Mito's advanced age when Kushina was a little girl. However, a moment of realization flickered in the back of Kushina's head. "Wait a minute, you said your sensei suspended you, right? For how long?" Kushina shot him a curious glance.

"Ummm…" Konohamaru bounced back and forth on his heels, "I uh… he kinda said…" he bounced back and forth even more nervously, "… basically, he said he was done with me and my pranks!" Konohamaru deflated. While it wasn't uncommon for academy students to go through the whole program without outside instruction, most families hired private instructors for their children, especially in prominent clans.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told your parents, have you?" she pointed at him in mock accusation.

"Umm..." he fidgeted with his fingers, imitating Hinata, "… not yet!" He was turning red as Kushina's hair. Knowing his parents, he was in deep crap – the Sarutobi Clan took training damn seriously.

Gears began turning in Kushina's head. "You're in deep do-do, aren't you, if they find out?" she grinned like Nine-Tails. He nervously nodded in response. "Fortunately, I have a plan that might help both of us," Kushina clapped her hands with delight.

"What plan?" he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Konohamaru, I'll be your sensei!" Kushina clapped.

"Come again," he said in disbelief.

"I need to accumulate at least a five-hundred contact hours with a student of any level below jonin to re-qualify as jonin-sensei and academy instructor," she explained.

"You want…_me_ as your student?" he was still incredulous.

"Why not?" She asked.

"But," he stammered, "You're the First Lady of the village, the Hokage's wife!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm… I'm," he searched with his eyes, struggling, "I'm just some screw up kid from a prominent clan!" Konohamaru began crying.

"Konohamaru!" She wrapped him in a hug, "You know that's not true! I hear good things about your skill in the classroom!"

"That's only because of my grandfather!" he whined. "If it weren't for grandpa, I'd just be another meat-shield at the academy!"

"Konohamaru," Kushina paused, remembering similar words she'd written in her diary as a student. She also remembered another young boy who frequently felt weighed down by his family name – Obito Uchiha. "Konohamaru, what your grandfather did and what your parents do for this village is extremely important. He began to roll his eyes, but she forced him to look her in the face. "But you're important, too!" His mouth hung open with the words. "I can't take the place of your parents. But if you give me a chance, I'll square things with your parents, and I'll train you the same way I trained my own son!"

"Y-you'd really do that for me?" the boy shook.

"I will," she nodded, "and if you choose, I'll even requested you get assigned to me as a genin when you're old enough!"

The boy's face lit up like a holiday display, "Oh wow! Thanks Mrs. Uzimaki!"

Kushina smiled coyly, "Don't thank me yet; we still have to talk to your parents or grandfather to get their approval."

"I'm sure they'll say yes!" Konohamaru shot a fist skyward, "Look out, Naruto, I'm coming for you!"

"Hey Mom! Hey Konohamaru!" a familiar voice called. Naruto walked in through the gate. His orange mission gear looking like it had seen better days.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru ran to Naruto, offering a fist bump. "Guess what I have a new sensei!" Konohamaru bounced excitedly as Naruto when he had to use the bathroom.

"Oh?" Naruto shot a glance to her. Kushina brought her hands together in mock-innocence.

"Your Mom!" Konohamaru shouted, "Isn't it cool!"

Naruto smirked, "You do realize she can be a cruel taskmistress."

"She raised your lazy bumpkins; how bad could she be?" Both Konohamaru and Kushina laughed as Naruto scowled. Finally, even he had to laugh.

"Aunt Kushina, are you here?" Hinata's soft voice chirped over the hedge.

"We're in back, Hinata!" Kushina called over her shoulder. _It's practically a family reunion. _

Soon, Hinata appeared at the back fence, guiding a terribly sullen looking Akemi. "Akemi?" Kushina asked, "why the long face?"

"I thought she needed a friend," Hinata answered for her mother, "someone to talk to right now."

"Of course," Kushina said, "Akemi, why don't you come in with me. Kids, you all go to the dojo and get Konohamaru warmed up and we'll do a quick training session together in a bit!"

"Yippie!" the boys shouted in unison, both dragging Hinata along with them. Akemi too, needed dragging. To Kushina, she looked like a stiff breeze could knock her over. "Akemi, come on," she commanded as she dragged her into the house and to the family room couch. "So, do you mind telling me what your daughter dragged you all the way over here?"

"Ku-Kushina!" Akemi broke down into tears. While not unexpected, Kushina was still taken aback by her friend's sudden display of weakness. She put her arms around her sobbing friend, letting the tears do their job. "Kushina…" she sobbed weakly.

"It's all right, Akemi, tell me what's troubling you," she reassured her.

"I'm… a bad mom! I'm such a bad mom!" Akemi sobbed.

Now it was Kushina's turn to be confused. _Did I miss something? Is this cry with the First Lady Day?_ "Akemi, how could you say such a terrible thing? You couldn't ask to be a better mom!" she patted her friend on the back.

"How did I raise… a monster!" she wailed. "Where did I go wrong! How Hanabi turn so vicious! She was once such a sweet little girl!"

Minato had told Kushina everything about his suspicions of abuse at the Hyūga Compound. Kushina had to resist the urge to physically remove Hinata from the home then, and she still didn't like the idea of using the showdown in July to decide the issue. However, the situation also brought back many self-doubts about training. She thought of Hanabi, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Obito. _Are you sure you aren't setting yourself and others up for a lethal failure?_ She looked at Akemi, her first student of sorts, and reaffirmed herself. "Akemi, I want you to stop telling yourself lies about being a bad mom!"

"But they're true! Had I been there for Hanabi…"

"Then your father-in-law would have found another avenue to attack you and her," Kushina cut her off. "Akemi," she shook her head, "it'd be one thing if you meant ill or actively tried hurting her, but you haven't!"

"Kushina, you don't know! You've never failed!"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"But you're such a better mom!"

"If I was truly a good mom," she corrected, letting tears run, "I would still be Nine-Tails' Jinchuriki!" Kushina sobbed at the thought of the burden she'd put on Naruto and Hinata. "Obito would be here right now, and Rin, and…" now Kushina's words were choked with tears. Obito had been like a son, had been like the son she'd wanted Naruto to be. _Did I push him too hard? Was I really being cruel when I was trying to help him grow? Did I not show him enough love!_

"Kushina, he became a criminal and a murderer," Akemi remined her.

"Akemi, not a day goes by when I don't worry about how much he and my son were alike!" She heaved. "Obito wanted to be Hokage, wanted to be recognized for something more than his family name!" she gestured with her chin toward the dojo, "Does that sound like either of those two boys in there with Hinata!"

"You showed him a mother's love, good and bad," Akemi said.

"And yet, he tried to kill me, my husband, and my son!" Kushina felt herself being torn apart like Nine-Tails was back in her. "Do you think I'm not afraid every time my son goes out on a mission he won't come back, or worse, come back twisted and evil as that sweet little boy who was lost on a mission my husband sent him on!"

"Kushina, I know how his clan treated him! You were the one bright spot in his life!" Akemi said, "I know in my heart, something terrible must have happened to him to make him change!"

"And something terrible already happened to Hanabi," Kushina said. "I should have tried harder," she shook her head, "when she initially rejected me! Not handed her to your grandfather!"

"Kushina, you didn't know, hell, I didn't know! I thought having my little baby girl had changed him for the better! I had no idea he'd twist her for the worst!"

"So, here we sit," Kushina sighed, "two grown women wondering where we went wrong with people we loved."

"Kushina, it's too late for Obito," Akemi shook her head.

"But it's not too late for Hanabi, or Hinata," Kushina added.

"How, Kushina?" she asked. "How do we get through when everything we've tried has failed.

"Mom," Naruto called, "will you and Aunt Akemi be joining us soon? We're all warmed up!"

"We'll be there in a minute honey!" she called back. Kushina stared at Akemi, "We give our best love, but we also give them room to figure things out. Naruto and Hinata," she nodded, "they're very special children." She took Akemi by the hand. "If anyone can find a way to bring Hanabi back into the fold, it's them!"

"Kushina, thank you!" Akemi and she embraced.

"Don't thank me yet, my apprentice," Kushina giggled like the caricature of a wicked witch, "You still have to pay the price!"

"Price?" Akemi gasped melodramatically.

"Yes, my pretty," Kushina started laughing hysterically, "It's time to practice!" Both women laughed. For Kushina, it was the only medicine she knew for a broken heart. After man years of worrying she'd been a bad mom to Naruto, the fact that Konohamaru, Hinata, and Akemi could come to her made her realize she hadn't done half-bad. _Where there is laughter, there is love. Where there is love, there is family, even if it isn't tied by blood!_

* * *

**Author's note: ** Hey everyone, sorry this one came out delayed by a few hours. I've been down with the flu the past few day. I hope you're all safe wherever you are in the world. Stay healthy, and hope you're all enjoying!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Hinata's fingers slowly danced with the rhythm of knitting and purling as she worked back and forth the growing swatch of red fibers as she waited outside the Haruno family's store. While Mom and Aunt Kushina could knit on autopilot, her skill, even after eight years of practice, was still novice at best. _Thankfully, the original design is not a fancy one._ Hinata pulled out the scrap of Naruto's red scarf from her knitting bag and eyed it thoughtfully. Originally, she'd hoped to incorporate the original in the replacement, but the scrap was too badly damaged, and the skill to incorporate the remnant seamlessly was far beyond her current skill level. When she asked Mom and Aunt Kushina for help, they both suggested she keep the original and make a completely new one instead.

A mild cramping sensation in her stomach caused her to pause, lest she lose focus. It had started last night before dinner and had persisted through this morning. Hinata didn't exactly feel sick, but she also didn't feel well, either. _Come on, Sakura, what's taking so long?_

Sakura burst out through the store's front door in a huff, "Sorry about that! Let's get going!" Sakura was halfway down the block before Hinata even had her knitting back in the bag.

"Sakura, wait up!" Hinata hollered as she tried running after the pink blur. Normally, keeping up with the girl wasn't a problem, but her innards revolted in protest. _Dammit, not now! _

Sakura turned to see her struggling and ran back to her, "Hey, you okay?" she asked, eying Hinata head to toe. "You don't look well, Hinata."

_Tell me something I don't know!_ They were already late to meet up with Naruto, and they'd probably be late for the study session he'd called for teams seven, eight, and ten. With part one of the Chunin Exam only two precious weeks away, Hinata regretted losing almost three weeks of prep time for the mission to the Land of the Waves. Hinata silently wished they'd stayed out of the exam to give her more time to prepare for the duel with Hanabi in July, but that would have meant holding back Naruto and Sakura potentially. "I'm fine, Sakura, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," Hinata clutched her stomach. She forced herself to move at speed-walk. _What else could go wrong?_

"Are you sure you should be out, we could reschedule," Sakura said concerned as she came along side Hinata. Sakura continued to eye her with her emerald eyes, looking for anything to explain Hinata's current state. The recent unexpected difficulty of their mission forced all three of them out of their comfort zone. Sakura had become more sensitive to the needs of Naruto and Hinata while proving herself a skilled medic when Naruto and Kakashi had been badly wounded. Naruto, as always, proved himself an admirable fighter. He also proved himself a decisive leader when the mission went well beyond its initial parameters.

"I'm fine, Sakura, really!" Hinata forced a smile. The mission had taught Hinata the importance of trusting her own abilities and not giving up. On several occasions, the enemy had used powerful genjutsu and environmental effects to ambush them. Hinata had been the team's eyes, guiding them out of several occasions that should have ended in their deaths. Having survived such severe circumstances, standing up to Grandfather almost seemed easy. She hurried again despite her ongoing discomfort. _Seriously Mom, how do you cause food poisoning with smashed cucumbers and beef udon?_

When they got to Naruto's house, Aunt Kushina was in the backyard with her new apprentice, Konohamaru. The boy looked deathly focused and clean-cut in a navy-blue field uniform and a blue bandana tying down his unruly brown hair. _He looks just like Naruto when he was that age!_ Hinata giggled. "Aunt Kushina, is Naruto here?"

"He's in the dojo!" She hollered over her shoulder with a smile, "The others will be here shortly!"

_Whew, not late!_ She and Sakura went in through the back door. Sounds of taiko drumming music carried down the hall from the training dojo as did the sound of physical exertion. As they opened the door, they were greeted by the sight of a shirtless Naruto pumping himself up and down on his dad's pullup bar, a stepstool below him necessary due to Naruto's lack of height. The thin layer of sweat on his skin made Naruto's tight body glow as well-toned bands of muscle contracted and released with every movement. Naruto didn't even pause his movement as he turned his head, "Hey, you two!"

Hinata reached a hand over her heart as it fluttered in her chest. For a moment, the pain in her gut subsided, and all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. She hadn't seen Naruto shirtless while training since he was Konohamaru's age. While he hadn't been chubby then, the transformation had been incredible. _Damn boy!_

"Hinata!" a firm set of hands steadied her down to her knees. "Hinata, breathe slowly!" Sakura commanded. She did as commanded, feeling some of the heat bleeding off of her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto dropped from the bar and ran up to them, giving her an even better view of him. His chest and abs looked like they'd been carved from the granite of Hokage Rock. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shivered all the way to her toes. _Oh god! Oh god!_ "I-I'm fine, Naruto! Really!" Hinata clamped her eyes closed, trying not to faint as the thought of Naruto's body against hers invaded her thoughts.

"She's fine, Naruto," Sakura quipped, "Why don't you put a shirt on and get ready for study session, wonder-boy! The last thing we need is Sasuke catching you trying to show off!"

Naruto removed his hand from Hinata's shoulder, cooling some of her fever. "Show off, my foot!" Naruto said as he turned back toward the bar where his shirt was. "I figured you were all running late," he pulled his shirt back over his head clumsily, "So, no sense in missing some time to train, ya know!" _Oblivious as ever, thank god!_

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll greet the group when they get here," Sakura suggested.

"Believe it!" he shot a thumb up as he exited, "I'll be down in a bit!"

As Naruto left, Sakura spoke muted, "I bet he planned that, that sneaky boy!"

"Huh?" Hinata breathed.

"Naruto, I bet he planned that little show, trying to impress us," Sakura rubbed her chin in contemplation.

"Impress us?" Hinata asked, still feeling dazed from the experience.

"Yeah, Hinata," Sakura laid in thick, "Think about it; he knew we'd be here first – team ten probably had to stop for snacks, knowing Choji, and no offense to Sasuke, but he and team eight are always fashionably late. I bet he was waiting here shirtless and started pumping iron when he heard the door open!"

Hinata wrinkled her forehead, "Why would he do that?"

"Really, Hinata," Sakura looked at her skeptically, "you mean you didn't enjoy watching that hunk of man-meat hanging there in mid-air from the pullup bar?" Sakura grinned as Hinata's mouth dropped, "I knew it!"

"Sa-Sakura!" Hinata stammered in embarrassment. Her gut began cramping again.

"Hey, it's all right, Hinata," Sakura laughed, "I'll admit he's pleasing to the eye, but he's got nothing on Sasuke!"

"Is that so?" Hinata replied with just a mild sass entering her voice.

"Ah, so you _do_ like him like that!" Sakura giggled "Tell me, you lock lips with him yet?" Sakura grinned.

"Umm…" Hinata blushed again, "no…"

"It's okay," Sakura patted her on the back, "With all we have going on, I could understand wanting to hold off for a bit. Maybe after you're done with the duel, eh?"

"Sakura," Hinata fidgeted nervously with her fingers, "What-what is it like?"

"Kissing?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, before turning a mild shade of pink. "Like nothing you've ever experienced," she sighed dreamily. "I still remember that first time with Sasuke: feeling scared and exhilarated at the same time!" Sakura closed her eyes, hugging herself, "I'm telling ya, like nothing you've experienced yet!"

Hinata's mind wandered back in time when Naruto had kissed her forehead when she'd stayed with his family when Mom started cancer treatment. She remembered kissing him on the cheek as he lay unconscious after their first mission. _A simple peck here and there, but what will it be like when it happens for real? _

"Hinata," Sakura offered her a hand, "Come on, he'll be down any moment." As Sakura helped her up, Naruto bolted through the door wearing his usual orange pants and black t-shirt. His hair was unmanaged and wet, suggesting he'd rinsed off quickly, "Hey you two, we'll set up in the living room!"

Hinata was barely through the door to the living room when the cramping became strangely more intense, and she noticed an odd sensation. _Oh god!_ Not waiting to explain to Sakura or Naruto, Hinata bolted for the stairs, clutching her stomach as she made for the guest bathroom upstairs. Having been over to the house so much, it was automatic versus using the closer downstairs restroom. "Hey, Hinata, are you all right?" Naruto called as she flew by. She didn't answer as she blasted up the stairs, racing for the toilet.

The door closed with a moderate bang as she fumbled with her outfit and sat down. _Wet your pants in front of your lifelong friend and the guy you love; smooth one Hinata!_ Hinata's embarrassment took pause as she noticed a dark rust-red stain on her underwear as she looked down. Momentary panic gripped her at the thought of serious food poisoning, and her mind raced through any other form of poisoning. The momentary cold sweat gave way to the realization there was a truly benign explanation. _Of all the times for this to happen!_

"Hinata, are you okay in there?" Sakura's concerned voice called through the door.

"I'm fine!" she hollered back breathlessly, "Just… just give me a minute!" Thankfully, the blood hadn't dripped through the dark blue of her mission gear pants, and her underwear was moist but not soaked. Hinata cleaned up as best as she could and got her pants back up. "Sakura, could-could you come in for a moment?" she asked.

The door opened, "Hinata, are you okay?" real concern was in Sakura's wide eyes.

"I'll be fine," she sighed, "Umm… Sakura, I don't suppose you have a pad with you?"

"Oh," Sakura paused for a moment, realizing what Hinata was asking for, "Oh, first time?" Hinata nodded a reply. Sakura rummaged through her backpack, "You sure you're okay?" she asked as she searched.

While mom had made her fully aware that it could happened; it had been another abstract problem like acne that she was too busy to deal with. Hinata sighed, "I just had my first period right in front of Naruto," she shook her head in self-disgust, "Do I look all right?"

"Oh Hinata," Sakura offered her a sealed feminine pad, "his skull is too thick to register what happened!" Sakura giggled lightly. "You want to talk about disaster, Ino had hers in the middle of a necking party with Sasuke before he and I got together!"

_Okay, so it can be worse!_ "Thanks for the encouragement," she offered. "Of all the times for this to happened…"

"Hinata," Sakura shrugged as she spoke softly, "It happens; it means your becoming a woman."

"There has never been a woman clan leader in my clan," Hinata sighed. "Imagine if this had happened during my duel with Hanabi."

"Truth be known, I'd rather have you leading the clan than her," Sakura offered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, having pretty much shut out everyone but your grandfather, I get the sense he's not well equipped to explain this to your sister." Sakura paused, "That and he won't be around too much longer. Imagine a clan leader who has no idea it's going to happen suddenly having it, and none of her advisors having the guts to explain it."

_She's right, eight years old is also way too young to be leading a clan, not that grandfather wouldn't actually be pulling the strings. _"Wait," Hinata realized she'd missed something, "what do you mean he won't be around much longer?"

Sakura stared emptily, realizing she said something she shouldn't, "This doesn't leave this restroom, understand?" Sakura held out her pinkie.

"I swear," Hinata curled her pinkie around hers.

"I was doing some medical history research for Tsunade," she explained, "when you were being monitored for your heart."

Hinata nodded, "Go on."

"Part of the reason Tsunade was so worried about you developing heart problems was because it happened to your grandfather, after the duel with your dad about thirteen years ago."

"What happened?"

"Your dad used gentle fist on your grandfather in that duel; the winning blow caused your grandfather, not exactly young at the time, to have a heart attack – almost killed him apparently. He has some kind of permanent electrical issue with his heart as a result. He is high risk for a second heart attack to the point where none of the village doctors wanted to risk doing surgery with him."

_So, that's why he never trains anymore._ Hinata felt conflicted. On one hand, Grandfather certainly had reason to be upset after something like that. On the other hand, none of it justified any of his behavior toward her branch of the family. He had been malicious before, but he had a choice of how to live the rest of his life. He chose bitterness. "I understand now," Hinata said to herself.

"Feel better?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute. Just tell Naruto I had to use the bathroom badly."

"Can do," Sakura said, exiting the bathroom.

In the time it took Hinata to run upstairs, get cleaned up, and get back down, the other two teams had arrived – all except Sasuke. "Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto walked up to her, placing his hand on her forehead.

Hinata shivered at his touch. "I'm fine, Naruto, I just ate something that didn't agree with me, I think." Thankfully, Naruto seemed too preoccupied to push the issue further. _Small miracles!_ Hinata found a seat on the couch.

"All right everyone," Naruto said, "It seems we're short one, but we're already late getting started. Sasuke will have to catch up." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "So, let's start with what we know and go from there. First off, does anyone have any idea what will be on the test?"

"Literally, anything," Shikamaru leaned back on the sofa, hands behind his head, "The test follows no pattern and can be over literally anything at our academic level or beyond," he sighed, "What a pain!"

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky then, and there will be a question on ramen, eh Naruto!" Choji laughed as he munched on a piece of candy. The rest of the group, Hinata included, laughed.

"I'm being serious," Naruto sounded exasperated. Hinata could feel the scared frustration coming off him; Naruto hated written tests with a passion. While she didn't experience it half as bad as he did, the stress of being timed on a written exam made his dyslexia intolerable. It fed back into a horrible loop of not being able to work fast but needing to work fast. They had shared many long nights of reading together preparing for finals in their last year of the Academy. Naruto said sullenly, "If we can't predict what's on it, how are we to be ready?"

"You're not supposed to be, that's the point," Sasuke's voice shot from the front door, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Dude, where have you been!" Naruto asked in frustration.

Another tall boy, similar in appearance to Sasuke walked through the door, "Sorry Naruto, I needed to borrow my little brother for something earlier!" Itachi Uchiha smiled sweetly, as if nostalgic for being young as the rest of them.

"Itachi!" Naruto spoke with disbelief, "What are you doing here?" Hinata knew Itachi Uchiha by reputation only. He was the heir to the Uchiha Clan. By all accounts, he was a bookworm – a pencil pusher at some government job. Despite that, Hinata knew not to underestimate him – she had seen his ANBU tattoo as she spied a quick glance with her Byakugan. _More to him than he wants us to see._

"I thought I might give you all a leg up on the test," Itachi smiled contently. "That is, if you're interested."

Sasuke grinned, knowing he'd finally one-upped Naruto. "Why don't you tell him, big brother," Sasuke beamed.

"Yeah, tell us, Itachi," Ino beamed.

"Dude, keep us in the know!" Choji scarfed down another snack.

"I'm telling you, there's no secret; the test is meant to be one you can't prepare for!" Shikamaru huffed.

"You'll pardon us for not consigning ourselves to failing, Shikamaru," Kiba snapped.

"Easy kids," Itachi raised his hands, "I'm about to let you all in on a big secret, but you didn't hear it from me, okay?" Itachi smiled widely.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, listening intently.

"The test isn't about how smart any of you are," Itachi winked, "It's about how well you can cheat!"

"Say what?" Naruto asked. Hinata could hear a pin drop.

"You heard him," Sasuke beamed, "we have a leg up now!"

"Ch-cheat?" Hinata stammered. She'd never cheated in her life.

"Relax, that's part of the challenge!" Itachi laughed. "The test is a test of espionage skill and communication! They literally pull out nine questions every year from some random set of encyclopedias. If it was a test of academic skill, no one would pass. The key to winning isn't to be smartest, it's to be craftiest!"

"Huh?" Naruto still didn't seem to get it; neither did Hinata.

"Naruto, you're competing for a chance to be recognized as a shinobi; Shinobi acquire information via subterfuge and thinking outside the box! What sense would it make to put random-ass academic questions to such a group?" Itachi turned his palms up and shrugged.

"Wait a minute, so why tell us, then?" Sakura asked accusingly. "What's in it for you?"

"I hated the test because I went through it, much like all of you, only to discover that all my hard work was for nothing, and others passed by copying my work leisurely," he sighed. "You might say, the test itself is a cheat! There will be shinobi planted among you that have all the answers, and the proctor's main purpose is grade you on how well you're cheating."

"Wait, what about someone like me?" Shikamaru asked. Being the smartest boy in the room, except maybe Itachi, it was a fair question.

"The smartest kid in the team is always separated from their team, usually put in with a different team when taking the test. I'd suggest you all come up with a coordinated means of communicating that isn't too noticeable." He stared at Hinata, "and remember some of you have unique abilities that might aid whatever group you're part of." He winked at her. "Now you kids play nice!"

"Wait," Shikamaru stopped him, "you said the test was a cheat; how do we know you're not setting us up?"

"You don't," Itachi replied plainly, "but would I set up my baby brother to fail?" he asked as he raked noogies through Sasuke's hair.

"Hey, cut that out!" Sasuke protested.

Itachi released his brother, "Oh, by the way, you're Shikamaru Nara, right?"

"That's right," Shikamaru answered unimpressed. Hinata wondered where this was going.

Itachi tossed a coin at the younger boy, "What can you tell me about this?"

"It's a coin," he replied sarcastically.

"And we have a genius, ladies and gentlemen," Itatchi laughed. Hinata could tell it was a challenge. Shikamaru hated anyone who questioned his intelligence.

"It's made to look like one of ours," Shikamaru eyed it thoughtfully, "but it's not. This is a Kumokagure coin with its markings altered to look like one of ours."

"How can you tell?" Itachi asked.

"For one, the hole in the center of ours is square, this one was rounded, indicating someone altered it from a round hole. They also scraped off some of the kanji to make it look like a roughly used Konoha five-hundred Ryo coin. But they made one major flaw."

"And that is?"

"Two actually," Shikamaru corrected as he tested the coin in his hand, "ours have ridged edges, this is completely smooth, and the metal composition is wrong" he bounced the coin his hand, "it's too light to be ours."

"Highest marks," Itachi clapped, as did everyone else. "By the way," he resumed as he stopped clapping, "Report to Intelligence Branch tomorrow morning at 0900."

"EH?" Shikamaru looked startled. "What are you talking about?"

"By special order of Lord Fourth," Itachi pulled out a letter and began to read, "Shikamaru Nara is ordered to appear at Shinobi Intelligence Branch at 0900 tomorrow morning for orientation and training as an intelligence analyst."

"Let me see that!" Shikamaru got off the couch, taking the letter from Itachi. He skimmed it for a moment and turned to Naruto, "What the hell is this!"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Naruto shrugged and shook his head.

Hinata noticed Itachi chuckling, "Actually, it was your Mom, Shikamaru!"

"Mom," Shikamaru's eyes became so wide Hinata worried they might roll out of their sockets.

"She begged Lord Fourth to, 'Give my lazy-bum of a son some meaningful work he can't weasel out of,'" Itachi smiled. Hinata giggled slightly. Shikamaru was known to be a genius, but he was one of the least-motivated individuals unless he was challenged. "The fact that I suggested intelligence duties was inconsequential!" Itatchi giggled.

"I don't accept the responsibility!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Oh, that's too bad," Itachi said, turning for the door. "Intelligence operatives have access to all sorts of secret crap, like the layout of the Forest of Death – something you and your friends might find useful in a few months."

_Way to put him on the spot._ Hinata felt bad for Shikamaru. Whereas he never had anything to prove when it came to knowledge or pride, he still was fiercely loyal to his friends. Shikamaru's hand shook angrily before clamping into a pale fist, "FINE!" he glowered. "Just know, I'll get you for this, Itachi!"

"I look forward to it," Itachi smiled playfully, "in the meantime, welcome to the wonderous world of a working stiff!" Itachi vanished through the door.

"Ugh, what a pain!" Shikamaru sighed, falling back on the couch. "Does anyone care to join me for one last night of freedom at the arcade since we're done here?"

"Na-Naruto, how about we join him," Hinata spoke.

"But Hinata, we have to practice tonight," Naruto replied.

Before he could say anything, Sakaru smacked him in the back of the head, "You dolt! The girl just asked you to take a night off and spend some of it with her and your best friend!"

"Hey, if it includes a trip to that barbeque joint, count me in!" Choji said.

"And me Kiba," joined.

"Me as well," Shino spoke softly.

"I'm in," Sasuke nodded.

"Don't count me out, team leader," Ino winked.

"So, Naruto, what's it going to be!" Sakura bellowed, "one night of freedom, or drilling yourself into the ground!"

"All right," he smiled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, "but he has to come up with our plan of action!" he pointed to Shikamaru.

"Count on me!" Shikamaru grinned, "See you all there in an hour!"

The group dispersed, but Hinata remained behind on the couch. "Na-Naruto…"

"What's up, Hinata," he sat next to her on the couch. The sudden pressure of his thigh on her knee made her heart jump.

"I-I'm sorry about us missing practice… I…" she fidgeted nervously.

"Hinata," he smiled, staring her in the eyes, "It's okay, really." He laughed briefly, "I guess we could use a night off, especially if you're not feeling well."

"I'll… be fine, Naruto," Hinata planned her words carefully, "I'm feeling a lot better."

Naruto eyed her curiously, "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"W-Why does something have to be wrong?" she unconsciously began tapping her index fingers together. He was staring.

"Aside from your fidgeting," he mimicked the motion with a curious smile, "you stammer when you're feeling self-conscious. Something is bugging you, what is it?"

"I… Naruto, am I… holding you back?" Hinata let the words out. "Am I slowing you and Sakura down?"

"Hinata, we've been through this," Naruto shook his head. "You remember that first ambush where I froze up and almost took a poison shuriken to the neck?"

"I remember," she nodded her head forward nervously. Hinata clamped her eyes shut. On the way to the Land of the Waves, Naruto had been mere centimeters from a fatal shuriken wound, and she'd barely spotted the attack in time to move him out of the way. "I also remember being saved by you from a gejutsu."

She felt his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look him in the eyes. The sight of his brilliant sapphires caused her heart to thunder against her sternum, as if it was trying to push her closer to Naruto. "Hinata, I want you to stop telling yourself that you're worthless; that's what your grandfather wants you to believe. You're one of the strongest shinobi I know!"

"S-Strongest?" Hinata stammered from his kind words.

"That's right," Naruto slowly inched closer, his hand having moved stealthily to her cheek. "So, no more worrying about if you're worth this; you are," Naruto smiled, almost nose to nose with her. "We'll take the night off and have fun with Shikamaru, we'll pick training back up like nothing changed, and we'll win this July; that's a promise!"

Hinata felt feverish at the promise, almost as feverish as she felt at his close proximity. She suddenly realized she was moving closer toward him as well. His smile pulled her in like a magnet, begging her lips to meet his. _Oh god, he's going to kiss me!_ Hinata closed her eyes as he guided her to him.

_"AAAAHHH-CHOOO!"_

"Ah!" Hinata stifled a scream and her eyes jolted back open. She and Naruto snapped to see Mom entering through the back door. _Did she see anything!_ Panic gripped her. Mom didn't seem to mind Naruto, but would she feel the same if she'd walked in on them kissing.

"Aahhh-Chooo!" Mom sneezed again, "Sorry kids, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked innocently as she searched the kitchen for a tissue.

"Nothing!" she and Naruto answered in unison.

"Where did everyone else go?" Akemi asked, confused.

"The arcade," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, "and we're on our way, too!" Naruto dragged her out the door. _Almost had him!_ Hinata cursed her bad luck as they ran down the street.

The sound of the clock ticking made the throbbing in Naruto's head pulse as he stared at part one of the Chunin Exam. _Nine questions, nine stinking questions, who knew hell looked like the inside of a classroom!_ Between the stress of taking the test, Naruto's severe lack of sleep, and the gnawing reflection of sunlight off the room's sterile white walls; the words on the paper jumped and scrambled as if they were taunting him. They were a halfway through, questions five, and they had twenty-five minutes left.

Struggling to drown out the clock, Naruto pulled all his concentration to force the words into focus: _What is the airspeed velocity of an unladdened swallow?_ Naruto raised his eyebrows. _Who the hell comes up with this stuff? _If any of the information was useful, Naruto would be less annoyed at the test. Nothing even remotely covered anything learned at the academy.

He sighed, running fingers through his hair in frustration, coughing once discretely. As he massaged his aching forehead, his eyes wandered to Hinata. She played the part of the nervous wreck expertly, drumming and tapping fingers and toes nervously and incessantly. By now, the proctor was so numb to it, among the other collections of groans and nervous tics, that he didn't notice Hinata's fidgeting with her index fingers was tapping a coded message. _T-R-I-C-K-Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N._

_A trick question?_

_I-T-D-O-E-S-N-O-T-S-P-E-C-I-F-Y-W-H-A-T-T-Y-P-E-O-F-S-W-A-L-L-O-W. _Hinata tapped the message, burying her head in her hands. What looked like frustration was actually her concealing her Byakugan. They had the bad luck not to end up in a room with any of their teammates. As much as he trusted Hinata's ability to see every answer on every test in the room, he was starting to doubt his ability to focus on anything but Hinata as he scribbled down the answer.

As he waited for her to tap the next answer, Naruto caught himself staring, grateful she couldn't see his thoughts. It was now mid-March, and they were running out of time. Despite near non-stop training since they got home from the Land of the Waves, Naruto was feeling increasingly helpless – especially after Hinata confided in him the blood wager she'd made with her grandfather. On top of training, they had looked at apartments for her should the worst happen, and they had taken several D-ranked missions for additional funds as much as practice – Naruto donating his pay to her emergency fund if she was suddenly homeless.

She tapped the next answer, and he wrote it out, not focused on what question was answered. Naruto stared at her, trying to memorize every detail, every minor imperfection, every curve. His mind began wandering into places that made him blush. _Get a grip, boy!_ As much as he tried to stifle it, he began thinking about her in ways Grandpa thought about Granny Tsunade or Sasuke thought about Sakura. Naruto was usually cautious about letting his feelings for Hinata off the chain, but they'd been harder and harder control lately. Two weeks ago, after the study session, he damn near kissed her.

_Just think what it would have been like had Aunt Akemi not spoiled it!_ Naruto's heart fluttered as he imagined the two of them making out on the couch with the same intensity as Sasuke and Sakura the time he'd walked in on them. _Head out of the gutter! You have fifteen minutes left!_

The final fifteen minutes of the exam turned into a blur; Naruto wasn't even sure if he had written the answers Hinata tapped out. As they passed in their papers, she turned to him, offered him her cute smile, and winked playfully at him. Naruto grinned back in return, wishing they could just leave the test and everything else and find a quiet place to be alone together. "Everyone, please meet with your teams at the outside assembly area for the final question," the proctor announced.

Joints creaked from being seated so long. Naruto yawned vigorously as he stretched and made for the front. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata's sweet voice called from beside him.

"Yeah," he shook himself out of a daze, "What's up, Hinata?"

"Are you okay?" she looked concerned.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well," he lied. He hadn't slept well since New Year's Eve, and it only got worse the closer they got to July. _Don't forget your nightmares, either!_

"Are you sure you want to practice today? You've been going at it really hard the past few week," she said as they walked to the assembly area.

Naruto shook his head, "We can't let up now, Hinata." Grandpa still hadn't come back from his mission. Mom, Dad, and Kakashi were increasingly busy, leaving just him to train her. The future of the Hyūga Clan, and more importantly Hinata, rested on him the next few months. _So quit thinking with your tool and get down to business!_

They met with Sakura, who was hold hands with Sasuke at the assembly field. Naruto felt slightly irked at the display of affection, but he pushed past it. "How'd it go?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, Shikmaru's plan worked excellently!" Hinata said cheerfully. Seeing her smile made Naruto's toes curl in his shoes.

"Everyone, please gather with your teams!" the test proctors called.

Naruto gathered with Hinata and Sakura. "Listen up!" The proctor called. "You've all reached the final phase, one question remains! However, there is an added challenge. Before you have a chance to answer you as a team must decide if you'll be answering question ten." _If? _Naruto felt a chill down his spine; he didn't like where this was going. "If you choose to answer question ten and are wrong, you are disqualified from this and all future Chunin Exams. If you choose to not answer, you'll be disqualified from this exam, but will be welcome to test at all future exams. If you choose to answer, step forward; decide quickly as you have 3 minutes."

"Well super," Naruto vented. He looked at Sakura and Hinata, "What do you say?"

"I'm not a big fan of being permanently disqualified, but I'll defer to how you two vote," Sakura answered nervously.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"With everything that's going on, I don't care if we disqualify one way or the other," Hinata answered, her expression was tired.

_Think fast, we do this or don't do this?_ Naruto hated the thought of never being able to do the exam again, but he also was no coward. "We step forward!" he said firmly. They joined about maybe a third of the teams.

"Everyone who has decided not to answer question ten, you are dismissed," the proctor called. There was a long period as the others left. "As for everyone here, the question was if you'd face uncertainty with courage. You all pass!" A loud chorus of cheers rose from the crowd. _Of course it'd be something stupid like that!_ Naruto sighed. "You're all dismissed! See you all on July eighth for part two!"

Naruto felt every muscle in his body release; he was exhausted and numb. Everything in him wanted to go back home and pour himself into his bed, but he saw Hinata. He took her by the hand, feeling his heart jump at contact with her smooth hand, "You ready?" She nodded.

"You kids behave out on the training ground," Sakura winked as she walked with Sasuke, "and I'll see you for team meeting in the morning."

The walk to the third training ground did little for Naruto. It felt nice to be moving, but two weeks of nightmare-haunted sleep remained unrelieved by the fresh air of the early afternoon. He leaned his head back letting the sun caress his face. As he did, Naruto's foot caught an uneven part of the trail, and he stumbled forward. Adrenaline surged through his system as the ground came at his face.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she braced herself against him. To Naruto's surprise, Hinata's slim form provided a hard stop against his fall.

"Thank you," Naruto said breathlessly. _Careless much! What the hell is wrong with me!_ "Sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay, are-are you okay?" her eyes stared at him like two pale amethysts shimmering in the sun.

"F-Fine," he squeaked awkwardly, "right as rain!" Naruto felt flustered as much from being embarrassed from the fall as he was at hearing his voice crack. Naruto's throat pulsed with a rhythm to match his pounding heart in his chest.

Upon reaching Training Ground Three, Naruto and Hinata stood before the memorial to fallen shinobi, bowed, and said, "Thank you," in unison. They started with simple fighting techniques at first, no chakra enhancements. While Hinata preferred to remain on the defensive, Naruto had to remain on his guard for her occasional but effective counter-strikes. Gone was the shy girl who pulled her punches so much as to render them useless; in her place was a poisonous flower – look all you want but inhale the blossoms at your own peril.

"All right," he groaned as they paused, wiping away sweat from his forehead, "you ready to show me what you've been working on?"

Without a word, Hinata shed her jacket. She wore her usual dark blue uniform pants with a black sleeveless top. Her arms were thin but banded by tight masses of muscle. She was normally so body-conscious that seeing this much of her made his heart move faster than Naruto's dad moved on a battlefield. "Give me everything you've got this time," she said as she assumed a fighting stance.

Naruto began focusing warm, flaming chakra in his hands. _Here I come!_ He charged at her with reckless abandon. Flaming phoenix attack, normally quite dangerous, were batted aside harmlessly as her arms weaved in the air, forming an intricate barrier that caught everything he threw. _Not bad, but let's see her block this! _Naruto quickly brought his hands together, "Shadow clone jutsu!" a swarm of clones followed him into the air, "Hundred shuriken rain technique!" Each of the hundred clones flung a shuriken at Hinata from every possible angle. _Sorry, honey!_

The dark metal shuriken caught on the barrier, forming a hedgehog of spikes momentarily as the bladed weapons began raining harmlessly to the ground. Having failed, Naruto willed all the clones to make human wave attacks to wear her down. Hinata cut them down by the dozen. The wave in front of him cleared, and he charged headlong at her with a flying sidekick. Hitting the chakra barrier, Naruto bounced off backwards, tumbling on his back.

He was so dizzy from what happened, he didn't register his shadow clones had disintegrated or that he was staring at the sky. He blinked and found himself in a frighteningly common setting – Konoha Hospital. _NO!_ Hinata lay in a hospital bed crisscrossed with electrical wires, IV tubing, ventilator hoses, and other machinery designed to keep her alive. Naruto ran to the edge of the bed, "Hinata! HINATA!" he forced a choked scream through tears. Her face was cratered with an angry hellscape of bruises and other wounds from recent combat. _I've failed her! I've failed…_

A familiar hand rested on his shoulder, and Naruto turned to see his father's gaunt face. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," Dad shook his head, "There's nothing more that can be done…" Dad whimpered against tears. Naruto turned back to Hinata, "Honey, open your eyes!" he commanded; she didn't so much as twitch. A heavy, crushing weight in Naruto's stomach dropped him to his knees beside her, "Baby," he sobbed, "please tell me you can hear me!" He wailed with all his might, "PLEASE!" Naruto collapsed, crying into her limp hand. "Please… please… please…" he whimpered.

"Naruto…" a voice called at first barely perceptible. "Naruto…" this time clearly Hinata's voice. He tried to speak, but words refused to pass his vocal cords. "NARUTO!"

His eyes opened to the image of a heavenly angel come to rescue him from his nightmare. _HINATA!_ Not fully out of the dream, Naruto spasmed upright, clutching to Hinata the way he'd clutched his mom the first time he'd fallen off of his bike. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he squeaked loudly through tears that threatened to close his throat.

"I'm here, Naruto," she held him, "What's wrong! You passed out when you hit my chakra barrier." She sounded concerned, worried if she'd inadvertently hurt him.

He sobbed for a good few moments before he had enough strength to tell her. "It was the nightmare," he cried, "the same one I've had every night since we got back!" He paused, not wanting to relive it.

"It's okay, Naruto, it's just a bad dream," her voice and her arms soothed him like aloe on sunburned skin.

"I-I fail you, Hinata!" he said coldly, "I fail you, and you die!" cold tears began spilling from his face.

"It won't happen, Naruto!" she said firmly. "You've trained me, pushed me, and I'm not going to let you down!" she spoke clearly determined. She guided him gently backwards until his head rested on her knee. Sheer exhaustion threatened to overtake him again. "Just relax, you need to rest for a bit, and we'll pick back up in a while."

"No!" he whined like a child not wanting to sleep during naptime. "If I go to sleep…"

"I'll be here," she cut him off, "to protect you from your nightmares," Hinata smiled down at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Just relax, you need to rest, Naruto." Her voice carried him away. He didn't know how long he'd been out when he opened his eyes again. Despite feeling rested, he felt groggy, cloudy in the head. "Welcome back," Hinata greeted him with a playful tussle of his hair.

"How long was I out?" he moaned. As much as he could stay like this all day, they couldn't afford it.

"About forty-five, fifty minutes," she said, "I was about to wake you. Feeling any better?"

"Yes," he whispered a she again ran her fingers through his hair. Gingerly, he lifted himself off her thigh, stretching his neck and shoulders against muscle knots.

"Naruto," she paused, considering him, "If you're not feeling well…"

"No, we have to do this," he said, getting to his feet.

"Then… could you work a bit more with me on that last technique?" she fidgeted nervously.

"My multiple shadow clone technique?" he asked, confused. She nodded. "Umm, sure," he said in a confused tone. Hinata had trained with him on it in the past, when they were in the Land of the Waves, but she never pushed herself beyond eight clones. However, he saw no reason she couldn't do more. For the next several hours, Naruto patiently drilled her through the technique of first summoning three clones, then five, then ten, then twenty, and they kept going until she had a swarm of a hundred clones. She hadn't learned as fast as he had, but she had proved a quick study. Naruto split his curiosity at her sudden renewed interest in the normally forbidden technique with a quiet fantasy of being surrounded by Hinata clones. _I wonder if she feels the same way when I summon my clones. _

"I'd say you've got it," he patted her on the shoulder. Hinata dismissed the clones, nodding to herself and raising a fist in triumph. _I wonder…_ Naruto stepped slightly away from Hinata, concentrating his chakra in his right palm. _Concentrate!_ Dad, Uncle Kakashi, and Grandpa had tried teaching both of them Rasengan right after they got back from the first mission. Dad and Kakashi encouraged Naruto and Hinata to practice it until Grandpa returned to teach it more fully – thus far, neither had gotten a stable Rasengan to form in almost five months of practice. The chakra in his hand began rotating gradually, like a typhoon. _More, more!_ The pattern swirled, building in strength as he added his chakra to the swirling mass, growing it to the size of a melon.

The mass of energy began bowing outward; it was unstable. _SHIT!_ In a moment, he'd lose control and probably be missing part of his eyebrow – just like had happened the last time. That was how it usually went: Naruto's would tend to explode because he couldn't control it, and Hinata's would dissipate because she was too scared to lose control of it. Before the mass could collapse on itself, Hinata reactively pushed with her chakra, forcing it back into shape. Miraculously, it worked, at least for a moment, and it held its shape. _I'll be damned! I never thought of that! _Naruto had been so surprised that Hinata's knee-jerk reaction had held the Rasengan together that he dropped the mass of chakra, blasting them both backwards to the ground. Despite the failure, Naruto felt a moment of sharp realization. _That's it!_

"Na-Naruto, I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized as she dusted herself off.

"No, don't be!" he helped her up excitedly, "You had it, I know what to do!" Hinata's face twisted into a question, but he didn't stop to explain. Naruto almost bounced as he summoned several shadow clones and began the process of spinning and building his chakra. As the mass began shifting, he willed the clones to his aid, carefully shaping the swirling mass into the proper form. Hinata's wide gaze matched his own has he held out the perfectly formed Rasengan. Cautiously, he reached for her right hand with his left, and he let her hold the incredibly concentrated mass of his chakra in her hand. "It might not be perfect technique, but it works!"

Hinata stood in disbelief. Naruto retrieved the swirling mass, eying a nearby boulder. "Watch this!" he winked to Hinata. He charged forward, slamming the boulder into thousands of tiny shards as the Rasengan impacted. He hurried back to Hinata, "Try it! Use your clones!"

She nodded nervously. Hinata had always let her Rasengan's energy bleed off the second she felt she was losing control. Hinata summoned a dozen clones. In a moment, her chakra, more purple than blue, began forming into the swirling mass, her mouth hung wide as the sphere grew, eclipsing every effort she'd made until now. Several times, she nearly lost it, but the clones held the proper shape. Naruto reached her wrist, supporting her as she shivered. _Come on girl, you've got this! _Finally, the ball stabilized into a perfect orb of pale amethyst energy. "That's it!" he whispered excitedly, "We did it! No way Hanabi can counter this!"

Hinata's face morphed from disbelief to content determination as she activated her Byakugan, targeting a rock the size of a large jackfruit. She charged into the target, smashing it into dust. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan incredulous with joy. _Too bad Dad, Uncle Kakashi, and Grandpa aren't here!_ "Hinata!" he ran up and wrapped her in a bearhug, "We did it!"

Her hands clamped around him, and they stood entwined, content. Naruto felt the gentle caress of a tear of joy slipping between their cheeks. He didn't know if it was his or hers, and quite frankly, he didn't care. _Wish I could stay like this forever!_ "Uzumaki, what did I tell you about putting your hands on my cousin!" a gruff voice shouted. They separated, turning to see Neji, his Byakugan glowing.

"N-Neji! It isn't what it looks like!" Hinata screeched.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Neji's harsh expression turned to a grin, "and I want to help."

"Help?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Training Hinata, dolt!" he shook his head, "What did you think I was going to help you with?"

Naruto was speechless for a long moment. "What's in it for you?" he asked, "You never showed any interest in helping."

"Let's just say, I have a vested interest," he gestured toward Hinata, "in seeing her win."

"Ah ha," Naruto nodded tongue-in-cheek, "Would this vested interest be named Tenten?" he grinned as he saw the other boy's face twist in shock. _Caught ya!_

"How, how did you know?" he asked incredulously.

"Sakura told me," Naruto laughed, "She hears all the latest gossip. As for practice," Naruto turned to Hinata, "Do you trust him?"

She nodded, "Yes, and he provides a perfect model for the techniques Hanabi will know and use!" She turned curiously to Neji, "How is Tenten involved?"

Neji fidgeted nervously, "Father insists I marry one of my cousins, and is planning on arranging the marriage when I turn eighteen," he sighed. "Tenten has been my teammate and companion for almost two years now, I… I didn't expect it to turn into what it has. If Hinata wins, I'm told I'm wouldn't have to agree to the marriage"

"Say no more," Naruto said, "But if you're in, it's in until the bitter end."

"Of course," Neji nodded.

"All right then," Naruto nodded, "Let's get training!" Suddenly no longer tired, Naruto considered the situation. Hinata still had a long way to go in believing in herself, but she and he had turned a major corner, and they had done it without outside help. _Maybe, just maybe, our chances are better than we thought!_

* * *

**Author's note: **hey everyone, I forgot to say this in the original posting, thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying! Everyone stay safe, stay healthy, and we'll get through this together. As Naruto would say, "Believe it!"

Update 3/23/2020: A major shout out to fellow write Theblueswordsman for some much needed constructive criticism. I made a few edits to make clear that Hinata didn't learn multiple shadow clone or Rasengan in one go. Apologies, everyone, for such a mistake!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The view from the top of Hokage Rock was rich in a honeyed color as the sun began setting over Konoha. For Hinata, the view was both soothing and anxiety-inducing at the same time. _The sun will go down, and in a few short hours it will come back up. _Hinata looked at her watch, almost 2015 on June 30th. She stared out at the landscape before her, trying to memorize the details – the steam rising from the hot springs district, the ornate Hokage's Mansion, smoke rising from Ichiraku's, and the imposing fortress that was home. _Home, in a couple hours, you'll find out if it still is home._ Her gaze soon shifted to an unassuming three story building a few blocks from where Naruto's family lived – Stony Bridge Apartments.

They had their worst-case scenario planned had placed down the deposit on a small studio apartment. Apparently, the apartment building was the affordable go-to place for orphaned shinobi too old to be kept at an orphanage. Kushina and Minato had both lived in the apartment building when they were academy students until they moved in together at had already packed her bags with her few personal belongings. Unnerving was the fact that Grandfather hadn't so much as packed a toothbrush in preparation. _Either he knows something I don't, or his arrogance is overwhelming._ The thought of walking into another trap of some kind didn't sit well with Hinata.

"Hey, you awake?" Naruto called from behind her as he began working on the knots in her trapezius muscles. Hinata squirmed nervously as his powerful fingers shaped her like an artist with clay.

"H-how did you learn this again?" she suppressed a moan. While Naruto was far from an expert massage therapist, he wasn't half-bad, either.

"Mom taught me," Naruto said cheerfully as he continued to work, oblivious to the effect his touch was having._Good old Aunt Kushina, you've done so much for me!_ Kushina was more a second mother now with all the time Hinata had spent training with her, Naruto, and fact, they had to start taking turns with the dojo and back yard due to the growing number of young shinobi training at the house – Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Lord Minato, and the two of them. _If we have any more people over, they'll need a larger house!_

Hinata laughed slightly at the thought. When this was over, if all went well, a trip to a bathhouse was in order. In fact, Naruto had insisted their last full day before the duel end woke up, warmed up, and ran a few practice drills with Neji for what they had in mind for tomorrow. They had run a few worst-case scenario drills, too, refreshing CPR and other first aid with Sakura and had called a halt to things after being convinced that there was nothing more to be gained from repetitive practice. He wanted Hinata well-rested and flexible for what promised to be a hard day awaiting tomorrow. His cheery, confident smile did not conceal the dark circles of exhaustion under his eyes. _He's as invested in this as I am…_

She leaned back into him as he massaged the sides of her neck. Naruto, shivered slightly, but he continued to work her muscles with his firm but gentle fingers. Hinata closed her eyes, and breathed him in. He wore no cologne, but he had a mild musky scent mix with the aroma of the broth from Ichiraku's he'd dripped on his shirt at the ramen shop earlier when they'd had dinner. Afterwards, he'd asked what she'd wanted to do, and she wanted to see Konoha from the top of Hokage Rock. She wanted to see this view one more time. In twelve hours, she could potentially go from being clan heir on top of the world to being a commoner on her own in the world. _Stop thinking like that!_

Hinata relaxed under the sensation of his fingers remaking her, letting her mind wander. She remembered when they had curled up for warmth on their first mission; she had dreamed she was getting married to Naruto. Mother, Father, Neji, and Hanabi had come to wish he well before the looked down from their vantage point, recognizing the reception center, down to the window she was standing in._Do well tomorrow, make that dream a reality!_ Hinata also felt the weight of what would happen if she won would be clan leader, not just would be responsible for setting a new tone and undoing decades of harmful actions by her grandfather. She again thought back to the dream of her family wishing her well on her wedding determination to win surged at the pleasant thought, as it did with the thought of the boy massaging her back someday becoming her husband – a dream she'd had since he came to her rescue on a snowy December day over nine years ago.

"You are so tense, Hinata," Naruto observed, "What's on your mind?"

"Ask me again when this is all over," she smiled quietly to herself. He wasn't ready for that revelation, and she wasn't yet ready to share it. _Why not? In another twelve hours, he might be standing over your lifeless corpse._ The thought made her openly shake and her heart quake in her chest. Even if she survived and lost, could she really live with the shame of losing after he'd pour his heart, soul, and sweat into training her? The horrific thought threated to bring her to tears.

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice cracked, as it had intermittently over the past few months."Are-are you all right? Was I too firm?! Did-did I hurt you?"

Hinata felt her emotions bubble to the surface. After six months of preparing for the day she thought would never come, it was here! "N-Naruto-kun!" she shook, turning and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm here, Hinata, tell me what's wrong!" Naruto put his arms around her, making her feel warm and safe again.

Nevertheless, she began to cry, feeling a total fake. She wasn't ready to lead the clan if she won, and she wasn't ready to leave home if she lost and survived. _Will he still be the same? Will you still be able to look at him the same if you lose? Will you ever have another chance?_

"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto pulled her back, staring her in the eyes, "Talk to me, what's wrong?" Hinata could tell he was nervous, judging by how much his throat was bobbing up and down.

Hinata could also feel her heart in her throat, and cold goosebumps were erupting along her arms from where she was touching him. "N-N-Naruto-kun," she blushed as his eyes searched deep into her soul, "do you remember that sensation you have when you're about to do s-something incredibly stupid?" He nodded with his blue eyes wide with concern.

Her future Hokage had given her the slip before, but she wasn't going to let him get away this time. If this was the last time she'd ever see him, she didn't want to lose him without letting her feelings being known. _Now or never, don't miss!_ Hinata grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and lost herself in the warmth of his lips.

* * *

Naruto was working a particularly stubborn knot in the back of Hinata's neck when she shook violently and began whimpering like she was starting to cry, "Hinata!" he squeaked awkwardly, trying to get his vocal cords to cooperate, "Are-are you all right? Was I too firm? Did-did I hurt you?" Naruto's heart raced. He felt his heart in his windpipe, feeling it pulsate as he held her.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" She spun suddenly in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Naruto's heart lurched at the sudden increase in contact with her. If he was being opportunistic, he could take full advantage of the were no parents, no bodyguards, and no one else anywhere nearby."I'm here, Hinata, tell me what's wrong!" He encircled her in his arms, feeling his good intentions threatening to abandon him. _Oh god! If she gets any closer, I'm gonna die!_ His heart threatened to jump out of his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto too her by the shoulders, hoping to calm her as much as himself, "Talk to me, what's wrong?" Naruto struggled to sound calm, but he was anything but. _Poor Hinata, she must be terrified._

"N-N-Naruto-kun," she stammered as she turned red as a cute strawberry, "do you remember that sensation you get when you're about to do s-something incredibly stupid?" Naruto nodded dumbly. _Where is she going with this?_

Before he could ask her to clarify, Hinata's hand clutched him by his collar, and her lips answered by connecting to his. Naruto almost choked on his own throat in surprise. Naruto had seen things and done things in the past year that had left him spellbound, but none of them came even close to what he was experiencing right now. It was innocent, gentle, thrilling, and frightening all at once. "H-Hinata…" he said breathlessly to her lips as the hunger for air forced them to separate.

Something unusual in the back of his head tingled. _Danger!_ He saw the shadowy figure in the fading light. Hinata must have noticed the look in his eyes. Her Byakugan activated, and she shoved him backward onto his back. Two lethal shuriken whizzed overheard, and Naruto rolled putting himself over Hinata and between their assailant as another shuriken cut the air beside where they'd been.

Instinct kicked in. _Get her to safety!_ "Come on!" Naruto heaved Hinata to her feet, and they were over the side of Hokage Rock, falling rapidly toward a lower outcropping. They slid off the stone rendering of Dad's forehead, slid down his nose, and bounced off Dad's chin as gravity grabbed hold.

Naruto clutched Hinata in his arms as he ran fast as his legs could carry him down the sheer rock ten meters from ground level, he jumped outward and ran across the grounds of the reception area at the base of Hokage Rock, not stopping until they reached the gate. Naruto finally set Hinata down and remembered to breathe. _Who the hell was that?!_ "H-H- Hinata…" he huffed and puffed.

"GET DOWN!" Hinata seized him by the collar, barely getting him low as two shuriken carved narrow slits through the back of Naruto's jacket. The skin on his back parted as the cold razor edge licked him like a predator hungry for he prepared to spring off the ground, Naruto caught a glance back over his shoulder. He finally had a clean view of his assailant – tall as Uncle Kakashi, dressed in dark red head to toe, and wearing a white porcelain mask with a demonic Oni the assailant's right hand, long, jagged blades extended like dragon claws, glowing silvery in the rising moonlight

Naruto weighed their options as another volley of shuriken grazed his cheek, and they bolted back toward the village hand in hand. They could stand and fight – ill-advised as they were unarmed, and their attacker was well-trained. They could keep running, but they had no hope of outrunning him forever given how quickly he had pursued them down the mountain. Instinct kicked in, as did the memories of everything Kakashi and his parents had taught him since he was old enough to walk. _Make lots of noise, get where people are, get the attention of law enforcement if possible. _

The shrill _TWEET_ of Hinata's alarm whistle pierced Naruto's clan heir, she'd had some of the same training to avoid abduction or assassination legs pounded the pavement, but he could still hear the clopping footfalls of the man's boots damn close behind. _Must go faster! Must go faster!_

"_Jeez, why didn't you just say something, already!" a familiar voice called in his head. _

_"Kyuubi?!"_

_"No, it's your momma, of course it's me, dope!" _Naruto felt a sudden heat surging throughout his body, and his legs began moving impossibly , Hinata dragged, but she soon matched his pace. She continued tweeting loudly with the whistle as the entered a heavily trafficked section of the market district. Naruto glanced over long enough to see her chakra burning around her a deep purple , too, noticed his chakra was burning a pale orange throughout his body.

"Naruto, STOP!" Hinata shouted.

He did as commanded, coming to a clumsy stumble. "What is it?" Naruto scanned the area with paranoid intensity.

Hinata scanned around with her Byakugan, "He's gone!" she heaved.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we lost him shortly after Nine-Tails jumped in!"

Naruto shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day," he paused, looking at Hinata, realizing he was still holding her hand, "Are you okay?" Part of him wanted to awkwardly let go, but another part of him held on protectively, ready to put himself between her and any assassin.

"I'm fine," she blushed, "Naruto, you're hurt!" She ran to him, inspecting the long cuts up his back.

"Just a flesh wound," he reassured her, hoping that was all it was. "Let's get back to my parents' house!"

As they reached the safety of the house, they were greeted by Kakashi, "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes," he scanned the areas as he ushered them inside.

"Sorry, Uncle," Naruto sighed, "given everything going on, we were hoping to have a quiet moment as friends." _Really, was that just a moment among friends you were looking for? Were you not hoping it would turn into what it did? _Despite the assassination attempt, Naruto felt more worried about where he and Hinata stood now – she had just kissed him!

"And I'm hoping that's what you got," Kakashi winked at him. _Could he know?_ Uncle clearly hadn't been up top with them, or the assassin wouldn't have gotten even , Kakashi was no fool.

"Naruto!" Mom's voice called over, "Hinata!" She ran over and hugged them both, "What happened?"

"Someone just tried to kill us," Naruto shrugged, "It's getting to be a bit commonplace nowadays," he wasn't that Naruto wasn't shook up by what had happened, it had scared him, but he was more concerned with tomorrow._Clearly, someone doesn't want Hinata in the duel tomorrow!_ "Mom, I think old man Hattori was trying to make sure Hinata doesn't win tomorrow!"

"Fair assessment," Kakashi noted. Mom nodded.

"I-I don't think so," Hinata objected.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, confused, "why not?"

"Why wouldn't Grandfather have just murdered me in my sleep?" she asked, "Or made it look like an accident?" She shook her head.

Naruto scanned mom and Kakashi's faces._She has a point, but who else would want to kill her? _"I think," Mom said, "It would be safest if you remain her tonight, Hinata." Hinata looked shocked, but Mom answered her concerns, "As you put it, this assassin could murder you in your sleep much more easily there versus here, and you need to rest tonight if you're going to do well tomorrow." Mom clenched a fist and nodded, "I'll call your parents and let them know what happened," she turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi…"

"I'll secure the perimeter," he said, not needing her to complete her command.

"Mom, what can I do?" Naruto asked.

"Stay down here with Hinata," she commanded, "I'll get the guest room ready." Mom gazed at the kitchen clock, "It's almost time for you two to go to sleep anyhow."

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch, feeling uncomfortably awake despite being Minato had arrived home not long after she and Naruto had assurances that the house was safe, certainly safer than home right now, Hinata couldn't help but be on edge.

"Lord Hokage," Itachi Uchiha spoke to Uncle Minato near the front door, "no one answering that description has been spotted anywhere in the village."

Hinata strained to hear as Minato kept his voice low, "We know she didn't imagine it; the cuts on Naruto's back are real."

"I know," Itachi rasped, "that's what concerns me! This isn't some foreign mercenary half-wit, this person is a trained professional!"

Minato stormed around the corner, staring at Hinata. For a long, hard moment, he stared with the same intensity he had when Aunt Kushina told Naruto and her about being Jinchuriki."Hinata," he tried softening his voice, "are you sure I can't convince you to try postponing the duel until we get this guy?"

She shook her head, "Uncle Minato, I've been waiting on tomorrow for over six months now, I don't think I can take another delay!"

"But your life could be in danger," Minato replied, pausing as he realized that her life was in danger turned back to Itachi, "And your investigation came back with nothing?"

The younger shinobi came into view, "Hattori Hyūga has an airtight alibi backed by over a dozen witnesses, including her father," he shook his head. "A check of phone records indicated nothing unusual or otherwise abnormal, and there are no known current threats against the family under the investigation."

Hinata felt her heart sink. Nothing made sense."Hinata, earlier you said you doubted your grandfather was targeting you, Minato started, "but you didn't think so. Would you know anyone else who would want to hurt you?" Minato asked.

Hinata shivered as she thought about what she had meant to say."It's okay," Itachi got down on his knee next to her, "we won't laugh or be upset, no matter how odd it seems; tell us, please," the boy pleaded.

"I-I," she stammered, "I thought… what if Naruto was the target, and not me?"

The two men exchanged a troubled glance. "What would make you say that?" Itachi asked.

"I… I don't know," she shook her head, "just a feeling."

"Our first feelings are usually the most correct," Minato said, sitting next to her, "What triggered the feeling; something has to be making you think that way."

"I—it just doesn't make sense. If Grandfather was so confident in Hanabi winning, why not leave it to chance that she'd kill me?"

"Go on," Itachi nodded.

"And if he wasn't so confident, why now, the night before, when there would be the most suspicion on him?" Hinata felt gears in her head grinding, "Why not immediately after the New Year's match when it could have been made to look like a heart attack? Why not kill me and Mom when I got back from the Land of the Waves and claim it was self-defense?"

Itachi exchanged a stare with Minato, "Have you ever considered…"

"No!" Minato answered firmly.

"You really should," Itachi replied with a smile.

"That's an argument for another day, Itachi," Minato's voice suggested to Hinata he was telling Itachi to drop whatever it was. _Curious._

"Hinata, you should try getting some rest," Minato eyed the clock, 0600 will be here before long.

"Is… is it all right if I stay down here?" she begged, "The window upstairs…"

"It's okay," Minato said."Just please promise me you won't stay up too late."

"If there is nothing else," Itachi rose to his feet. "I'll arrange to have escort for her back the Hyūga compound at 0800."

"Itachi," Minato grabbed the young ninja by the arm, "are there any threats to Naruto that I need to be aware of?"

"He's the Hokage's son," Itachi said grimly, "There are how many active threats to him and your family at any given time?"

Minato nodded, "I'll see you first thing in the morning." He turned back to Hinata, "Again, get some sleep, Hinata, you'll need to be sharp for tomorrow.

As Itachi left and Minato went upstairs, Hinata sat in the still of the now empty living much as she wanted to go upstairs and go to bed, there was something about sitting on this couch that made her feel safer. The downstairs windows weren't close to it, the way the window near the bed was, and the couch had been the location of many heart to heart sessions with her and Aunt Kushina. _Don't forget how you and Naruto almost kissed right here!_

Her heart raced at the mischievous _had _kissed up on Hokage had been irresponsible. It had been impulsive. _It was the most wonderful moment of my life._ She leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Hinata," Naruto's familiar voice shattered the silence.

"Naruto!" she gasped, covering her mouth, suddenly afraid she might have woken his parents.

"Hinata, what are you still doing up? You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep, Naruto," she shook her head.

"Would you like to talk?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

As much as she would, all she could think about was him and the moment they'd had on top of the Hokage Monument."N-Naruto… I… I think it'd be better if we talk after…"

"But if you don't sleep," he said, eying the got off the couch and walked over the shelf, selecting a well-worn children's book."Would you like me to read to you?"

Hinata eyed the book with fond recognition, "The Moon Princess Warrior," she said. It had been her favorite bedtime story. Aunt Kushina had read it to her and Naruto many times. "Yes," she said hopefully.

Naruto sat in the corner of the couch, patting the spot beside him. "Sit with me."

Hinata's heart thundered as she slowly, awkwardly slid next to she realized it, she was lying with her head on his chest as he started reading, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived on the moon." Naruto's voice carried on, but soon was drowned out by the sound of his heart. It was steady but rapid. He felt warm and soft. Hinata didn't remember closing her eyes; she just remembered the sound of his heart making her feel safe and warm.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived on the moon," Naruto read the story, as his mom had read it many times."This young princess was deeply in love with a young, handsome prince who lived on the Earth." Naruto yawned as he had burrowed into a comfortable spot under his arm, with her head resting on his chest."The prince and the princess lived happily until one day the evil queen of shadow destroyed their great kingdoms," Naruto yawned again,feeling Hinata's full weight on him – she had fallen asleep.

Naruto debated the merits of trying to delicately slip out from under her and go back to his room, but his eyelids turned to soon, he felt her carrying him down into sleep, and his eyes was an odd sensation of the book being slipped from his hand and a blanket covering them over. There was a click, and the lamp left him in darkness – just him and his princess in the darkness.

The sound of rustling in the kitchen caused Naruto's eyes to open had come on July 1st.Mom was preparing breakfast as quietly as raised a finger to her lips and gave him a looked down at the beautiful girl curled up in his arms. A huge part of him wanted to kiss her right now, forget Mom in the kitchen , Naruto remembered that Hinata was about to have a very difficult day ahead._The last thing she needs is you as baggage. Figure this out first, and then we'll figure out what happened up on Hokage Rock._

* * *

**Author's note: **hey everyone, hope you are all staying healthy and safe wherever you are in the world. I was hoping to include the rematch in this chapter, but I'm sad to say it will have to wait for next week's update - work is keeping me crazy busy lately! Have a great weekend, and I'll see you all next week!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

The sound of Aunt Kushina making breakfast awoke Hinata from her slumber. Every instinct deep down told her to keep her eyes closed, but she knew it was a fool's errand. Time was passing, and she was almost out of it. She opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling at her, "Good morning," he greeted, "sleep well?"

She nodded slightly, unsure how to respond. "Yes, thank you," she said as she slowly got up. _When this is all over, we have a lot to talk about you and me._ As much as Hinata was afraid of revisiting the past twenty-four hours, she knew at some point they'd have to.

"Why don't you go shower first," he yawned, looking at his watch, "We don't have long to get ready."

Hinata extracted herself from the couch, hearing the joints in her back popping. In few short minutes, she was showered and back downstairs. She was still wearing her mission gear from yesterday. Aunt Kushina had a hot bowl of congee and a side of bacon waiting for her. "Thank you, Aunt Kushina."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile before turning to Naruto, "Son, why don't you go shower, I'll have your breakfast ready when you get back down." As Naruto left, awkward silence held in the air between Hinata and the woman she treated like a second mom. Hinata had just slept with Kushina's son. Even though she and Naruto hadn't done anything, she couldn't help but feel like she'd been caught doing something extremely naughty. Kushina sipped her morning coffee and smiled thinly, "So, how was Hokage Rock?"

Despite Kushina's non-threatening demeanor, Hinata treated the question like an interrogation. "Pleasant," she answered.

Kushina's mouth curled at one corner, "You know, my husband and I used to go up to Hokage Rock all the time, stunning view, and quite romantic in the early evening."

She was baiting her for sure, "Umm… yes, it was… quite beautiful."

"My son," Kushina turned pink, "he didn't try anything, did he?" Kushina laughed nervously.

"Umm," she fidgeted nervously, "no, he didn't try anything."

Suddenly, Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Wait a…. did _you_?!" Kushina yelped in surprise.

"A… a kunoichi doesn't kiss and tell!" Hinata exclaimed thoughtlessly, instantly wishing she could suck the words back in from Kushina's ears.

"Ah ha!" Kushina laughed, "So you did kiss him!"

Hinata's heart threated to explode like a poorly formed Rasengan. "I… uh.. umm… ahhh.. ummm…" Hinata instinctively fidgeted with her fingers.

Kushina suddenly looked terrified, "He wasn't _that _bad at it, was he?!"

"NO!" Hinata protested, "He was great… he was…" she paused, noticing Kushina's smile returned. "You were baiting me, weren't you…" Hinata again fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, it's okay," Kushina patted her on the shoulder, "I was sort of expecting it."

"Expecting?" Hinata asked confused.

Kushina spooned a helping of congee before continuing, "You two are getting to that age: you're both going to be thirteen in a few more months. Heck, my Minato was only thirteen when he rescued me.

Hinata and Kushina both sighed dreamily. The story was insanely romantic every time it was retold – the handsome young yellow flash of Konoha rescuing the red-hot habanero princess and sweeping her off her feet. "I wish, I had things half as well sorted as you two did."

"Let me tell you something," Kushina pointed her empty spoon at Hinata, "We were far from figured out for a long time, I assure you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I knew I loved him with all my heart," Kushina explained, "but remember were genin, and not on the same team, either. We both started going on missions a lot after becoming a couple, frequently not together, and then there was time Mount Myoboku."

"That's right," Hinata suddenly felt deflated – whether or not she won today, Naruto would be leaving in less than a year.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"It's just that," Hinata sighed, "He'll be gone for almost three years."

"Yes," Kushina said thoughtfully, "my little boy will walk out that door one morning and not return until he's a man." Kushina closed her eyes, possibly against tears.

"Aunt Kushina, I- I didn't mean to upset you," Hinata stammered.

"It's okay, I just forgot how soon it would be coming."

"How… did you two get through?"

Kushina blushed, "Well, the day he left, I gave him a lock of my red hair tied with a red ribbon and a photo of me." Kushina tented her hands, staring longingly at something long ago, but not far away. "And he left me a photo to remember him by." Kushina extracted a simple pewter locket shaped like a heart from beneath the collar of her shirt. She delicately opened the locket, showing a positively ancient photo of Minato, maybe age thirteen at the oldest.

"He's handsome, just like Naruto," Hinata smiled, "So the distance didn't hurt?"

"Oh, it hurt plenty," Kushina corrected, "I just kept reminding myself it was worth it. And it made us stronger when he did get back." Kushina grinned, "First thing he did was take me up to Hokage Rock!"

"Oh… oh!" Hinata blushed, "Please tell me that wasn't where Naruto was made!"

Kushina burst out laughing, "No, silly, that was much later…" Kushina trailed off as she turned red as her hair, as if laughing inside at some private joke.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"A lady… does not discuss such things…" Kushina chuckled, "You'd better finish your breakfast; Naruto will be down soon."

Hinata resumed eating, and soon a freshly dressed and showered Naruto bounded down the stairs, "All right, let's make this snappy – a long day awaits!" Naruto began shoveling in his breakfast as there was a tapping at the door.

"I got it," Kushina said, getting up to answer the door. She opened the door, "Good morning, Konohamaru!"

"Reporting for duty, master!" the boy bowed. Konohmarua was dressed in a dark blue field uniform, looking strangely older and more mature than the roguish student with a disturbingly large collection of girly magazines she remembered him as.

"The escort is ready?" Kushina asked.

"You'd better believe it," an arrogant voice called behind the boy.

"Duck-butt?" Naruto called incredulously with a mouth full of congee, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to escort her and your dribbling gob on a date, what do you think I'm doing here?!" Sasuke replied indignantly.

"Boys, settle!" Kushina commanded. "Is everything ready?"

Sasuke nodded, "Overwatch and close escort are all in place." He turned to Hinata and Naruto, "I'm just waiting on them."

Hinata felt her heart thunder in her chest and her appetite disappear. "Let's get this over with." Hinata stood from the table. _Do or die, let's not die!_

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga stood at the gate to the Hyūga Compound. He felt every bit as solemn as the family fortress to his back. He hadn't slept a wink last night, neither had his wife. When the call came from Kushina that there had been an attempt on Hinata's life, his already frayed nerves began to short circuit. Father denied any involvement in the attack. His mind soon wandered to his twin brother who was now standing next to him. Hizashi had been one of Hinata's earliest critics. As far back as Hinata's second birthday, Hizashi made a point to highlight Hinata's squeamishness around a crowd. At least one time, Hiashi had to activate his brother's cursed seal when he sensed his brother's murderous intent – hoping to replace Hinata with Neji.

"Whatever happens today, brother," Hizashi spoke, "there is no shame in whatever daughter loses her status."

Hiashi suspected it was a barb, only Hinata faced serious loss in status if she lost today. Hanabi, would only lose her right to challenge for leadership if she lost today. However, he appreciated his brother at least trying to reach out. "The only shame, my brother," he paused, turning to Hizashi, "is that Yukio is not here." Hiashi bowed his head in sadness. The death of Hizashi's wife and Neji's mother was mourned by all of the clan, and she had been a peacekeeper among the brothers and their father. Hiashi sighed; her death had been the death of any hope for a peaceful transition in the family as one generation took the place of the next.

"What would she say if she were here now?" Hizashi wondered aloud.

"She'd probably scold us for acting like children fighting over a toy."

"She was…" Hizashi choked momentarily, but he regained composure, "a remarkable woman." He turned to Hiashi, "Strangely, Hinata reminds me of her."

"Does she, now?" Hiashi asked, intrigued.

"She does not give up, right up until the end," Hizashi shook his head, "and she shows remarkable strength when most people have already written her off."

"She does," Hiashi replied, seeing the veritable parade approaching. Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten approached, along with Kushina and young Konohamaru, forming a perimeter around Hinata. Along the nearby rooftops, Hiashi could spy Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Lord Fourth, himself. _And just like Yukio, she brings together an unlikely group._

As they approached, Hinata looked nervous, but surprisingly well-rested and calm. Hiashi had a team ready to move Hinata's belongings should the worst happen, and the same team had the order to unpack her belongings and put them back neatly should she win. Hiashi would worry about handing over the clan leader's private quarters later – when this was all over.

The group arrived, making way for Hinata and Naruto. "Father, I've come to face the challenge." She took Naruto by the hand, "And he is my trainer and my witness."

Hiashi nodded grimly, "Naruto, you understand the penalty of intervening is her forfeiture."

"I do," he nodded.

"You are the only outsider in the compound during these events; you are to act as observer and coach, nothing more. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You'll have to disarm before you are admitted, son," Hiashi said. Naruto handed over a kunai and allowed Hizashi to pat him down, searching for concealed weapons. Hizashi nodded. "This way then," Hiashi guided them into the compound.

* * *

A whole swarm of butterflies circled in Naruto's stomach. The next thirty minutes or so would decide Hinata's fate and the fate of the Hyūga Clan. As if that wasn't enough, Part Two of the Chunin exam was only a week from today. _When it rains, it pours. _When this was all over, he needed desperately to take some time off. He hadn't slept well in weeks, and they had been training hours daily nonstop for months - even Naruto was starting to feel burned out.

Hinata entered the small antechamber dressed in a black two-piece exercise sweat suit. It would allow her full use of her arms and legs, and it could be easily removed my medics if necessary to save her life. Despite the mask of calm, he could see her lip quivering. A quick glance at the clock on the wall indicated why. _Five minutes to heaven or hell. _"Na-Naruto," she quivered. She looked ready to cry.

Finally, he could take it no more, "Hinata!" He embraced her, terrified this might be the last time. "We got this, right?" he asked as much to reassure her as himself.

"Yes," she cried, "we've done this a million times! We know what we're doing!" She continued to cry as she desperately clutched to him.

"We'll get Ichiraku's afterwards," he didn't release her, "It'll be my treat!"

"Naruto," she pulled back, staring nervously into his eyes with her mysterious amethyst orbs, "what if the worst happens?"

A thousand words hung in his throat. _Oh god!_ It was one thing to move her out of the compound and help her start over, but the thought of her dying today had been an abstract concept until now. _You can't die today! There's too much we haven't shared yet, too many things we haven't seen in the world, too much… _Naruto pulled her back to him, speaking the desperate words and emotions swirling inside him through his kiss. For a long moment, they stayed wrapped up in each other, praying time would stop and leave them here. A chime of the clock reminded them that time would wait for no one, no matter how desperate.

"Hinata," Naruto separated himself from her warm rose petal lips, "it's time!" He straightened himself, and she made sure she was presentable. "Let's go!" He nodded and they exited the room hand in hand.

The bright sunlight of late morning initially caused Hinata to pause as they exited the ready room. Despite the warm summer air and her choice of clothing, she felt cold all over after separating from Naruto. Nevertheless, she willed her legs to carry her into the courtyard. The elders, including Dad and Grandfather, were standing along one side of the courtyard where she and Hanabi had fought on New Year's Eve. At the opposite side, stood Hanabi in a sweat suit identical to the one Hinata was wearing. _I wonder if they planned it this way. Planning a repeat showing, gentlemen?_

Naruto walked her to starting mark, still holding her hand. His hand was sweating. There wasn't time to discuss what they had shared just now, and she wasn't sure if there'd be time after. She wanted to tell him how incredibly happy he'd made her when he was near. She wanted to say thank you to him for helping her grow. _There will be time for it later, just win!_ As he separated from her, she called back to him, "Remember, don't try stopping the fight under any circumstances." She smiled, he smiled, and Naruto walked back wordlessly.

"Ready, sister?" Hanabi stood at her mark. She already had her Byakugan activated.

"Ready," Hinata said with determination.

"Ladies," father spoke, "when the fight starts, it continues until one of you is knocked out or surrenders. Whomever is still standing will be the leader of the Hyūga Clan." He glanced at each of them. "Make us proud! Bow!" Both faced Father and bowed. "Bow to each other!" Hinata and Hanabi exchanged pleasantries. "On your marks, fight!"

Hanabi lashed out with Gentle Fist immediately. Despite expecting it, Hinata was still a bit off-guard by the ferocity of the attack. She yielded ground. It didn't matter; as long as they didn't leave the courtyard, there was not any out of bounds. Hinata got her block up and activated her Byakugan.

Hanabi was much more refined in her technique this time, clearly the result of long practice and discipline from Grandfather. Hinata matched a flurry of hand strikes with an impossibly faster series of blocks – focusing her chakra to move faster and form a barrier to hold off Hanabi's attacks. _You're not the only one who has been practicing, little sister!_ Hanabi disengaged for a moment, opening the distance between them. Hinata refused to take the bait. Hanabi's chakra began boiling in frustration. _That's right; burn off all your energy. _

"Hanabi," she called out to her sister, "it doesn't have to be like this." Hanabi lashed out as expected. Hinata had her guard up, and the attack faltered as Hanabi spun through a roundhouse kick before surging with a follow up one-two series of punches. Hinata let them close enough to appear dangerous but remained careful to keep her guard up and avoid any gentle fist attack. _Keep her attacking!_

This time, Hinata disengaged, letting Hanabi blast past her. As she surged into the narrow window that was her sister's blind spot, Hinata rapidly whipped her fingers through the multiple shadow clone hand seals. She was soon joined by five clones. "Hanabi," they spoke in chorus, "you don't have to do this!"

"Shut up and fight!" Hanabi charged at the clones, piercing chakra points on three of them in one pass, causing them to dissolve. _She's distracted, go for it!_ Hinata made a quick leg sweep that Hanabi dodged as one of the clones charged forward recklessly. Hanabi dodged over the leg attack but was so distracted from the approaching clone she didn't notice Hinata slip away, summoning a dozen more clones.

"Hanabi, we're sisters!" Hinata and her clones pleaded, "Why must we fight?"

Hanabi surged at the large number of clones, clearly unable to tell which was which. She'd cut down three quarters of them, but Hinata summoned thirty more, crowding her and the courtyard. "I'm not your enemy, little sister," Hinata called out with her clones. "I love you, the baby sister I cared for as a little girl!"

"Shut up!" Hanabi lashed out, this time tears joining the long beads of sweat on her face. _I'm getting through!_

Hinata summoned as many clones as she could, setting up the finale for her plan as her clones filled every inch of standing room remaining the courtyard – crowding Naruto and the elders. "Hanabi, if you want it so badly, take it!"

"GAHHHH!" Hanabi screamed as she began tearing thought the clones as fast as she could. Hinata didn't bother replenishing most of them, just a few here and there to hide her movements while forcing Hanabi to continue expending her energy. Hinata, too, was starting to feel the first signs of fatigue as she continued summoning clones. _This would be impossible without Nine-Tails!_ Hinata felt a certain grin of approval in the back of her head, perhaps a sign that Kurama appreciated the recognition.

Hanabi continued the thrash about as the clones began thinning, being replaced by fewer and more spaced copies. _She's set up, now let's finish this!_ Hinata let all the clones dissolve suddenly. She was on her knees at the far end of the courtyard. "Is it worth it Hanabi?" She called out. "Any one of those could have been me, and you could have killed me. Is the title of clan leader worth it!" she yelled. "If you want it so badly, come and get it!"

Hanabi wasted no time charging across the courtyard, her face cherry red and streaming long rivulets of sweat and tears. Hinata didn't flinch as Hanabi threw a strike that would hit the chakra point in the front of her neck, paralyzing her lungs and probably her heart. Hinata knew would be dead in seconds.

As the strike hit home, Hanabi grinned in triumph. Hinata grinned as she emerged from her sister's blind spot as the kneeling shadow clone disintegrated. _I'm sorry, little sister!_ Before Hanabi could do anything, Hinata struck with one finger, piercing the chakra point at the base of Hanabi's skull. Hanabi went rigid at first, and she then fell forward like one of Naruto's failed early attempts at a shadow clone. It was a seldom-used Gentle Fist technique, even for seasoned clan members, and the clan considered it the mark of a true expert to drop an opponent in battle with it.

Hinata guided her now paralyzed sister down softly to the ground, and she immediately knelt next to Hanabi, making sure that she was, indeed, still breathing. "Don't try to get up, Hanabi, you'll be paralyzed for about twenty-four hours or so," she whispered. Despite the paralysis, abject terror carved into Hanabi's face, clearly expecting Hinata to subject her to a slow and painful death. Hinata had no such intentions; she gently stroked her sister's hair lovingly. "It's over, Hanabi; it's time for us to move on as a family."

Hinata sensed and saw the elders covering their mouths with surprise. _They all really thought I was going to die!_ Hinata grinned, and she stroked her sister's silken hair. _Now time to make sure this never happens again!_ Hinata stood up, her grin turning to an indignant scowl as she stalked toward the elders. The elders had expected her to deliver a killing blow, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. For so long they had undermined her, turned Hanabi and others against her; never again. Hinata was no longer the heir of the Hyūga Family, she was its leader now. And she would stay their leader until the day came when she passed it on to her son or her daughter. _Time to remind them why it is a bad idea to undermine the clan leader!_

"Your champion is beaten!" she roared with a growing ember of anger. "You thought you could drive us apart and rule from the shadows, no more!" Hinata's chakra began flowing as she eyed her grandfather, burning a brilliant purple as she began slowly channeling Nine-Tails, not enough to begin transforming the way Naruto did, just enough to make clear she'd been holding back. "I now am your clan leader!" she shouted, eyes cutting the air all the way to grandfather, "And anyone who can't live with that can form a line right now!" Hinata's fists clenched into tight masses of burning chakra, ready to strike down the first person foolish enough to speak out of turn.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto and Neji, concerned, but clearly approving. Father, too, hung back from the group, his face impassive except for the slightest curl of his lip. Hinata's attentions was suddenly captured by a flicker in the corner of her blind spot. Instinctively, she leapt back and to her left, capturing view two masked figures standing atop the awning at the rear of the courtyard. One was the same guy in the red jumpsuit and Oni mask from last night – his claws were already out. The other wore a stark-white robes and a horrific mask in the visage of the hellish Shinigami – the soul consuming death demon.

She knew it was a man in a mask, but that didn't settle well on her already over-strained bladder. Last night there had only been one, now there were two, and both had murder on their minds – she didn't need Byakugan to see that. The one in the Shinigami mask gestured, and a barrier ninjutsu sealed the courtyard all around, trapping everyone. The wicked Oni snapped a finger, and a series of tiny explosions erupted under the elders, much to Hinata's surprise. _So, they aren't in on it!_

The elders began coughing as the small blasts kicked up a fragrant dust that Hinata had burned into her memory – Black Sleeper! Even from this distance, the scent was overpowering as when Naruto trained her to recognize it after her third birthday. Hinata watched in horror as the elders, Father, and Uncle Hizashi collapsed to the ground. Only Naruto and Neji had reacted with enough speed to avoid being affected; Naruto arriving on her right and Neji on her left. The man in the red jumpsuit leapt downward from the awning, extending the long metal claws he wore on his hands toward them. _I have a very bad feeling about this!_ Either they were going to pull off a miracle, or her reign as clan leader was soon to be the shortest in history.

* * *

Naruto watched from the sidelines as Hinata issued her challenge to the clan elders. Waves of relief washed over him, knowing that months of training and careful prep work had gone according to plan. He had no doubt this was not the end but only the beginning of challenges to come. Hanabi for sure needed to be sent to the hospital and probably would need serious counselling for months or years to undo the damage her grandfather had done – maybe even counselling for the whole immediate family. The rest of the clan would need a serious attitude adjustment with the arrival of its new leader. It didn't matter; they had won without question. Naruto sighed, thinking of how good a celebratory trip to Ichiraku's sounded for lunch – he could almost taste it. He involuntarily licked his lips as he imagined the taste of heavenly ramen.

As he licked his lips, he also tasted the heavenly memory of the kiss he and Hinata had shared just before the match. Naruto's heart began thundering and his toes curled instinctively. _Will she want to kiss me again? Will it be as warm and thrilling as the first time? Will she want to be my girlfriend now? _The questions swirled in his head, and a particularly naughty part of his brain conjured the image of them on a picnic far from any prying eyes and the two of them refining their technique. Naruto's lip curled into a sly grin without prompting.

Hinata suddenly darting back and away shook him back to reality. _What the hell!?_ Before he could say it, he saw what had set her off. _The man in the red robes!_ Naruto dropped into a low stance, reaching for the kunai in his belt – the same kunai he had surrendered at the gate. _SHIT!_ Before he could chide himself further, Naruto heard the god-awful _fizz_ sound of explosive tags at his feet.

Naruto snatched Neji by the arm and thrust both of them forward toward Hinata. Rather than the massive boom expected in their wake, the tags sounded like firecrackers with a familiar _poppoppoppop! _Naruto prayed it was a cruel joke, but the wafting scent of Black Sleeper dust told him this was part of something much more elaborate.

Naruto arrived at Hinata's side, Neji flanking her other side. The man in red vaulted down in front of them, brandishing his wicked rake-like claws like a wild beast. _Dammit, this isn't how this was supposed to end! A trip to Ichiraku's and about twenty-four hours sleep was in order!_ After everything he, Hinata, and others had suffered for, he'd be damned if some freak in a costume took her away.

Hinata kept her Gentle Fist charged, as did Neji. He on the other hand, could do little with no weapon. Charging in headlong would just get him killed. _On second thought, it might make a good trick, wonder if it will work twice?_ Naruto made the hand seal for shadow clones, summoning dozens to swarm their opponent. "Hinata, Neji, like we practiced!" The array of clones raced forward in a frontal assault.

Hinata broke right and Neji broke left, racing toward the now thoroughly swarmed opponent trying to desperately cut down the clones. Naruto maintained his focus, staring through his clones' eyes, looking for anything he could hit that could cause damage. _There!_ One clone rammed a fist into the man's left flank under the ribcage. The next thing Naruto saw was the clone being impaled and disintegrating. A normally crippling blow in a fight hadn't even stunned the monster!

Hinata's attempt at a gentle fist strike was thwarted by the need to backflip away from a bladed swipe by the assassin. Neji fared little better – barely stopping his forward momentum in time to avoid being impaled by the silvery blades glinting in the midday sun. The man in red slashed twice at Neji before spinning into a roundhouse kick that landed squarely in Neji's solar plexus. As Neji staggered backward, the man slashed across the boy's chest and abdomen, carving angry red rivulets across his torso. "Neji!" Naruto and Hinata screamed in horror as the man's other claws made a much deeper set of wounds in Neji's left thigh. Neji screamed as he fell to the ground, struggling against the torrent of blood spilling from his leg.

Naruto raced forward as he saw the man turn his attention to Hinata. Unarmed or not, he wasn't about to let the bastard make so much as a mark on her. Naruto summoned more clones. The claws began raking at Hinata as she responded desperately by weaving a wall of charka. _She's already exhausted, go! _The clones went high, and Naruto rolled low as the red Oni slashed at the more prominent attackers. Putting his full weight into his attack, Naruto came out of the roll and slammed the heel of his foot into the enemy's knee with a sickening _CRACK!_

Naruto's triumph was short-lived. As the man's knee gave out, one of his bladed claws pierced Naruto through the left shoulder. The sickening sensation of frozen lightning striking him shot down Naruto's left arm and up to the corner of his jaw. Naruto began taking stock of how badly things had just gotten. Being stabbed in the shoulder was, despite what he'd seen in movies, one of the worst spots to take an injury in battle. On top of it, he could smell Black Sleeper Sap on the blade. He'd been poisoned, and he'd be combat ineffective shortly. _If I live that long!_ The sedative effect of the sap on the blade was already making him feel disconnected. The red devil began raising his right hand with an eye to impale Naruto through the throat. _GET UP! MOVE!_ He tried moving his limbs, but he was pinned in place and unable to focus.

"Get away from him, YOU BITCH!" a hellish shriek caused the demon to pause. The dark mass of Hinata's form leapt like a panther about the slaughter its prey. With one arm pinned by Naruto, the man lashed out ineffectively with his free arm. Hinata didn't even need to dodge the awkward strike as she hit the man in the left ribs with a Gentle Fist strike. The man staggered backwards, his blade making a disgusting sucking sound as it withdrew from Naruto's shoulder. An enraged Hinata didn't stop as she hit the man again, and again, and again.

Despite feeling dizzy and exhausted from blood gushing hot a sticky down his front and the black sleeper running through his veins, Naruto struggled to his feet as he counted Hinata's twelfth strike on the man in only a few second. The man in red crumbled to the ground like a sack of rice. Hinata paused, hunched over her knees, then falling to her knees, and she began heaving from sheer exhaustion.

Naruto's exhaustion was replaced with an absolute adrenaline rush as he saw the second man in white leaping down from the awning, the barrier he was maintaining evaporating as he descended. The man in the reaper mask had donned a set of long claws like his companion, and he was descending toward a defenseless Hinata. _SHIT! _Summoning all his strength remaining, Naruto lunged to put himself between Hinata and the path of the blades.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw another mass approaching. _Ignore it, protect her! _As he covered Hinata with his body, Naruto felt something heavy shove both of them aside. There was a sickening squish of blade going through flesh and a gurgle of a man's lungs filling with blood. As Naruto focused his eyes, he saw Hizashi Hyūga in front of them, impaled through the chest by the assassin's three blades.

"UNCLE HIZASHI!" Hinata screamed with wide eyes.

The clearly dying man locked eyes with Naruto. "Pro..ect… er…" he wheezed. Despite the lack of voice, Hizashi grabbed the outer blades protruding from his chest with enough force to warp the blades outward. The last noble act of a man sworn to protect his brother's family was to become dead weight on the enemy.

Naruto saw the opening created by Hizashi's sacrifice – the enemy's bladed arm was now uselessly stuck in place. Searing rage overcame Naruto as he fought back against exhaustion to summon shadow clones; he also summoned his chakra to his right hand. Building, rotating, and concentrating his chakra, Naruto charged headlong at the reaper, struggling to keep his aim centered as his vision began doubling. "Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed the concentrated mass into the man's face. The massive blast left Naruto temporarily blinded and deafened as his opponent went flying.

Naruto watched his opponent land and roll before hitting a structural column of the house. The man didn't get back up. Content he was done fighting, Naruto let his knees give out. Everything was becoming hazy. "Hizashi…" he stared at the lifeless corpse of his rescuer and the blades sticking out of the man's back. He was too numb to do or say anything else. Naruto instead collapsed face down as the poison finally overcame him. "Naruto!" he could hear Hinata shout. "Naruto!" she clutched and turned him over. "Naruto!" Sound and vision were becoming unfocused, but Naruto stared at Hinata's face, still lovely despite tears and worry. Naruto couldn't fight it any longer, "Hinata," he whispered as he closed his eyes, frightfully unsure if he'd open them again.

* * *

The waiting room of Konoha Hospital was painfully familiar as Akemi Hyūga paced waiting for news. Akemi cursed herself for sitting out the duel. Had she been there and not hiding in her room, waiting for the end like a frightened child hiding under the bed, she could have done something, _anything!_ Instead, she only reached the courtyard at the first sign of trouble to find the barrier sealing her out and everyone else inside. By the time she'd reached Lord Fourth, Kakashi, and Kushina for help, it was all over. When they entered the courtyard, they were greeted by a grizzly sight. Hizashi had died heroically. Hiashi and most of the elders were barely conscious and severely sickened by some kind of Black Sleeper Dust.

The kids had fared no better. Hanabi was paralyzed from having her chakra blocked. Hinata was physically uninjured by bordering on catatonic as she struggled to tend to Naruto and Neji. Naruto and Neji were both suffering severe stab wounds – Neji barely clinging to life. _How did this happen! His leg looked like it had been mangled in a machine! Now he has no parents! Will he ever walk again!_

"Akemi," a raspy, tired voice came from behind her. She turned to see her husband moving with a walker, escorted by a medical-nin.

"Darling!" she ran to him, placing him in a vice-grip. Akemi prayed that she wasn't hallucinating her husband standing here alive with him.

"Akemi…" he whispered, "Hanabi, Hinata?" His face was pleading.

"Physically, they're both fine. Hanabi's chakra is blocked; she won't be able to move for a day or two."

"Neji!"

"He's…" Akemi began crying, "… in surgery right now. Lady Tsunade is with him right now!" Akemi left unsaid there was a reasonable chance Neji would lose his leg even if he survived. By the time Sakura, Ino, Kushina, and she had reached him, Neji had been in severe hypovolemic shock after nearly bleeding out from a cut to his femoral artery. They had lost his pulse several times in the short span of time it took to reach him and Lord Fourth to transport him to the Hospital.

"What about Naruto?" he asked grimmly

"Alive, exhausted, but alive," Kushina called as she approached from behind.

"Kushina!" Akemi ran to her friend, embracing as they reached one another. "Is he?"

"He'll be fine, it looked a lot worse than it was," Kushina heaved, tears leaking from her eyes. "My husband and Kakashi already took him home; I doubt he'll be awake any time soon." There was something unsaid in Kushina's violet eyes. Akemi knew deep down knew Naruto's miraculous physical recovery would not likely be accompanied by as swift of a psychological recovery if Hinata's current state was anything to go on.

"He's a strong boy," Hiashi said grimly. He shook his head, "But I must admit, I'd never wish any such thing on my worst enemy's child.

"Lord Hiashi!" Tsunade raced down the sterile hospital hallway. She was dressed in green scrubs with dark sweat stains, suggesting she'd been on the surgical team with Neji.

"Tsunade!" Akemi gasped, unable to collect her thoughts, "Neji?"

"He's going to pull through!" she replied to everyone's relief, "We managed to restore blood flow to the leg, but it may be several days before we know for sure what kind of damage he'll have." Tsunade shook her head. "But I have bad news," the legendary medical-nin stared at the ground.

"Tsunade, what has happened!" Kushina's red hair flailed wildly with concern.

"The dose of Black Sleeper Dust the assassin used was significantly stronger than it needed to be," she looked at Hiashi, "You were lucky to be standing apart with your brother… most of the Elders…"

"What happened to the Elders, Tsunade!" Hiashi exclaimed as his eyes became wide with terror.

"Only three made it," she shook her head, "I'm sorry Hiashi, you father is dead."

Akemi instinctively clutched her husband as he shook, a spasm of pain in his face. Unexpectedly he became calm, "Perhaps it is for the best," he said. "He couldn't have survived having lost control of his clan twice."

"Lady Tsunade," a medical-nin's assistant approached, "Lady Hyūga is requesting her mother."

Akemi locked eyes with Tsunade and Kushina, "Go," they told her in unison, "Treatment room eleven," Tsunade said.

Akemi ran the short distance from the waiting room to the treatment room. Hinata was seated on the exam table, curled in a ball. She was still in the same black sweat suit she'd been wearing in the courtyard, still stained with Naruto and Neji's blood. "Baby!" Akemi shouted as she ran to her daughter, wrapping her in a hug. Hinata remained wordless, letting the hot stream of tears from her eyes.

"Mom!" Hinata cried.

"I'm here, Hinata!" Akemi's own tears ran.

"Naruto?"

"He's fine, they let him go home, but he needs to rest; so do you!"

"Neji?" Hinata whimpered.

"He's going to live, but they have to keep him here. He's going to be here for a while." Akemi didn't know if it was a good idea, but she felt that Hinata needed to know. "Most of the elders didn't make it… your grandfather didn't."

"Hinata convulsed violently, sobbing uncontrollably, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Hinata, you couldn't know this would happen!"

"NO!" she sobbed, "I knew, and I said nothing! I was too scared that I'd fail without him!"

"Hinata…" Akemi paused, wondering where this was going, "…what do you mean?" she asked confused.

Hinata held out a scroll. After Neji and Naruto had been evacuated to the hospital, Akemi watched Hinata walk up to the assassin dressed in red and search him. She'd found the scroll attached to the man's belt. When she read it, Hinata collapsed sobbing before becoming unresponsive, clutching the scroll to her chest.

"Mom… I knew something was wrong last night… I _wasn't the target…_ NARUTO WAS!" She held out the assassin's orders. Indeed, it was a contract on Naruto's life.

"Hinata," Akemi clutched her, "that doesn't make it your fault!"

"Had I just let him stay home!"

"He might have died, and you might be dead, too, had he not been there to support you!"

"Mom!" she sobbed, "He can't know! He'll blame himself!"

"Hinata," Akemi rocked her gently, "There is no blame. Evil men do evil things! That's why we have shinobi like you, like Naruto, like your father, and Neji."

"Had I just said something…"

"It wouldn't have changed his mind," Akemi said, "I've seen how the boy looks at you. Had he known ahead of time, he still would have been there because it meant so much to you, clan leader."

"Mom," Hinata's sobbing intensified, "I'm not ready to be clan leader! Not now, not ever after screwing up like this!"

"You will be," she reassured her, "Give it time. Your father was not perfect when he started, and I know your grandfather was anything but perfect. Give yourself time," she rocked her like a baby, "and you'll one day be a great clan leader!"

"Mom, what about Hanabi?" Hinata squeaked weakly, clearly exhausted from the day's events.

Akemi hesitated. "Hanabi is still paralyzed, but she'll be fine," Akemi lied to herself as much as she was lying to Hinata. Doctor Nakamura had admitted Hanabi to pediatrics the moment she arrived at the hospital. Even in her paralyzed state, Hanabi was convinced Hinata would try to kill her to settle the score. The girl's physical state had also been dramatically worse than expected. Hanabi was moderately dehydrated, and she was fifteen pounds lighter than she had been at her annual physical in mid-April.

Akemi held her daughter, her clan leader, stroking her hair. She thought about Neji, Hanabi, Hizashi, her husband, and all the heartache each of them had endured. In a sea of sadness and lamentation, she clung to her daughter. Hinata was alive and so was the future of the Hyūga Clan. She thought of Minato, Kushina, but mostly Naruto. Because of that boy, their family had a future. As she held Hinata, Akemi wished Naruto a speedy recovery, grateful she had been there almost thirteen years ago. _We gave him a chance, and now he gave us a chance. Make the most of it!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Rarely did Lord Minato conducted official business from his home office – Lord Sarutobi had taught him the importance of separating home life and official life during his early reign as Fourth Hokage. However, there were several times where it has proven necessary to conduct affairs of state from home when Naruto was a baby and Kushina was very much recovering from the trauma of his birth and similar postpartum depression. In order to be close at hand when his family needed him, he had insisted on having all the essentials of his office in place: the Hokage's seal, secure video-links for communicating with other high-level diplomats, and duplicates of all important legal documents for adjudicating business.

Minato had spent the past three days working from home in order to watch over his son. Naruto had been a real trooper, barely complaining of anything except being tired when he got home from the hospital – understandable considering how much energy he'd put into getting Hinata ready for her duel for months. However, the facade of strength disappeared when he was sleeping. Horrific nightmares plagued Naruto every time he closed his eyes. Unfortunately, Naruto's sleep was broken, and he was lethargic and prone to falling into short, nightmare plagued asleep throughout the day ever since the duel. Tsunade already had him go through a therapy session, and he was schedule for another one in a few days. Kushina meanwhile had given him a very mild sedative tea before bed last night; at least he slept through the night without an attack as a result.

"Lord Hokage, the Kazekage is on video line one," Shikamaru called from his corner of the room. He and Itachi were huddled around listening equipment and their own computers in the now cramped office.

"Put him on," Minato commanded. His screen came to life with the image of Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sands. The man looked surprisingly pale for a man who grew up in a desert. "Good morning, Lord Rasa," Minato tried for his most cheerful face. It was strictly bullshit; if he'd had his way, he'd be on a long camping trip with Naruto and Kushina far from the worries of the village or his office.

"Lord Minato," Lord Rasa replied fiercely, "I have reviewed your petition to delay the Chunin Exams by over two months! What is the meaning of this!"

"As the kage of my village, I'm well within my rights to delay the exam under any circumstance, _Lord Rasa,_" Minato accented the Kazekage's name with extra bite, trying and failing to keep his temperament level.

"There are dozens of genin and their sensei staying at your village at great expense, in some cases personal expense as part of this exam, and now you want them to be your guests for possibly three to four months at this rate!"

"Might I remind, you, your lordship, that _three_ of our top contenders for the test have undergone severe physical and psychological trauma from an assassination attempt, and my village is still on lockdown until we're sure we've apprehended everyone involved!" Minato was becoming steamed,, instinctively reaching for a pencil to twirl in his hand to distract himself from his rising anger.

"And might I remind you, your lordship, that there are dozens of your own genin who are now delayed because of your preferential treatment of your son." Lord Rasa paused and smiled as he gauged Minato's negative reaction, "Oh yes, word reached us even this far away. Now let's cut the crap; he and his friends can always wait two years like anyone else who suddenly got injured before the test next week!"

Something in Minato snapped, along with the pencil in his hand, at Lord Rasa's callous remarks. It was bigger than just his son. The Hyūga clan in one day lost twelve of its most senior members, including old man Hattori and Hizashi Hyūga. It was still a coin toss if Neji would keep his leg or not. Only now the psychological scars to Hanabi, Hinata, and the rest of the family were becoming evident. The thought of each and every injury built into a fiery rage in Minato's heart, expelling it through his words, "If you are going to take that attitude with me, and completely disregard the well-being of everyone affected by this tragedy," Minato pound a hand on his desk, "Then YOU can explain to your precious genin that their lives are meaningless, and they came all this way for nothing! THE CHUNIN EXAM IS CANCELLED!"

Now it was Lord Rasa's turn to be speechless, "You… you can't do that…"

"Can and will" Minato growled, "watch me! Shikamaru!"

"Yes, sir!" the boy replied.

"Issue orders to all foreign teams in the exam that the exam is hereby cancelled, and their visas are revoked. They have to leave in twenty-four hours or face deportation!"

"Lord Hokage! Let-let's not be too hasty!" Lord Rasa stammered.

"Oh, let's," Minato growled, "You just said it's too expensive for them to stay because three genin were traumatized, so let's just send them all home!"

"P-p-please! There has to be some arrangement we can make!"

"You have my first and only best offer, Lord Rasa," Minato crossed his arms in disapproval, "Take it or leave it, but complain one more time, then the deal's off!"

Lord Rasa became dead quiet, and his face pursed like he'd just swallowed a sour lemon, "It seems," he choked, I have no choice but to accept your offer, he squeaked. "Very well, I accept your terms. Part Two will begin on September Fifth per you petition." The video link cut off.

Minato sat spellbound for several moments. He locked eyes with Itachi and Shikamaru, "That was…"

"Weird?" Shikamaru and Itachi answered in unison.

"Yes," Minato replied. "Did he seem to cave awfully quick?

"If I didn't know better," Itachi said, "I'd say he had a lot riding on the exam happening on time."

"And a lot to lose if it doesn't happen at all," Shikamaru said. "What a pain, I hate this cloak-and-dagger crap!"

"So do I," Minato ran his fingers through his ample golden hair, "Where are we at with the assassination?"

"I'm afraid," Itachi sighed, "that's a major dead end. "We verified the man in red as Kenji Takahashi. He was one of Danzo's Root agents."

"The name raised hairs on the back of Minato's neck, "I remember him, he was a paranoid schizophrenic, why the hell wasn't he institutionalized."

"He was," Shikamaru answered, "but because of the classified nature of his background, the psych ward didn't know how damn dangerous he was. They tried releasing him under outpatient management, which is common for people with that disorder – so long as they aren't seen as an immediate threat."

"What about Mizuki?" Minato asked, "has he said anything?"

"I'm afraid he won't be saying anything ever again, sir," Itachi said grimly. "The Rasengan Naruto hit him with broke his neck. He died in the hospital two hours ago, never regained consciousness."

"I'm assuming we had their residences searched, Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Inch by inch," he replied, "Nothing to link either to anyone outside the village or anyone else in the village."

"So, there is no indication Danzo is involved?"

"If he is," Shikamaru interjected, "He's doing a heck of a job passing messages from solitary confinement at the Castle," she shook his head. "I won't say it's impossible, but it would be very hard for him to be pulling the strings from that deep in the hole."

"But not impossible," Minato sighed in frustration. He couldn't tell if he was making up an Oni from his nightmares of the once head of the ANBU taking revenge on his family, or if he was being prudent. "What other possibilities are there?"

"Simply put," Shikamaru replied, "it's possible that people with an obsessive hatred of Naruto crossed orbits at some point and decided to team up and to kill him, and it's truly no more complicated than that."

"I hate coincidences," Itachi broke in, "and right now we just had one of the largest coincidences of all time."

"You mean our little conversation with Lord Kazekage just now?" Minato asked curiously, "I thought about it, too. It was a very long way to go for word of an attempt on my son's life to go in only three days, especially with how quiet we've been keeping things."

"They certainly have genin acting as intelligence operatives, I can attest to that," Shikamaru replied. "But I don't think they were part of the assassination attempt."

"Why would Lord Rasa want my son dead?" Minato asked, "For that matter why would anyone else want him dead, assuming someone else was involved?"

"If it was just Mizuki and Kenji, then strictly just revenge. For that matter, same if Danzo was pulling the strings," Itachi said.

"Have we fully cleared the Hyūga Clan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not a hundred percent, but anyone who stood to gain by killing Naruto or Hinata is dead. And the few elders that did survive have nothing to gain by it, either."

"So, no motive for any of the Hyūga Clan, what about Lord Rasa?"

All three men exchanged troubled glances. "Assuming that what we just witnessed wasn't a coincidence, but is related to the assassination attempts," Itachi spoke, "it opens possibilities both good and bad."

"What would he have to gain by killing Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Minato tented his hands, "Maybe Naruto wasn't the end goal?"

"I was starting to contemplate that as well," Itachi said.

"You mean, this was just some massive red herring?" Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't buy it."

"Maybe not completely a red herring," Itachi scratched his chin, "Killing Naruto would weaken our showing in the Chunin Exams,"

"As well, it would have had a major psychologic impact on me and my ability to make rational decisions," Minato gestured to the video screen, "my case and point."

"And you think that's why Lord Rasa acted so funny?" Shikamaru said, "But rather than break you, you were put on your guard." Shikamaru looked troubled.

"Which is what we should be doing right now," Itachi said, "I think at the least we should do a mandatory headcount of all foreign shinobi in the village and verify identities against their visas and other documents."

"Agreed," Minato said, "I also suggest we look for any blind spots in our security apparatus; if this was a distraction, then the planners were likely looking to exploit the situation regardless of the outcome."

"Agreed," the boys answered in unison. "I'll get to work coordinating the identity checks," Shikamaru said. "And I'll coordinate with the KIB, ANBU, and Military Police and try and see where out seals have leaks," Itachi said.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell almost caused Minato to instinctively roll to the floor. _Jeez, I am getting jumpy!_ "I'll get it," he said. He knew Kushina and Kakashi were both upstairs with Naruto; he didn't want to disturb them. A quick check of the peephole indicated it was Lord Hiashi. _I got a bad feeling about this._ He opened the door, "Lord Hiashi, good morning," Minato greeted.

"Lord Hokage," he bowed, "I need to speak to you, may I come in?" Hiashi asked grimly. The man looked haunted, purple eyes tortured from lack of sleep and too much stress.

"Of course," he motioned for Hiashi to enter and closed the door behind him. Hiashi sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, and Minato sat opposite him. "I get the feeling this is where you tell me to keep my son away from your daughter," Minato sighed.

"No," Hiashi shook his head, "I actually need his help." Hiashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose against a headache. _That is unexpected._

"You are asking for _Naruto's_ help?" Minato accented his son's name to be sure he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Hiashi sat forward in the chair.

"Hiashi, when we're in this house, it's Minato," he interrupted, "please, go on."

"Minato, my family, my clan, is in crisis. I think Naruto is the only one who can break the cycle of what's happening."

"What is happening?" Minato tilted his head to the side. Tsunade had briefly called to speak to him earlier about Hanabi's physical and mental health; he hadn't yet called back.

"Where to begin," Hiashi sighed, "I suppose Hinata would be the natural starting point. She hasn't left her room in three days. Meals left at the door are barely touched, frequently uneaten at all."

"Surely she has to come out to use the restroom."

Hiashi shook his head, "When she turned ten, we installed a private restroom in her quarters, no communicating passage into the rest of the house."

"So, she doesn't have to come out," Minato shook his head, leaning back in the chair, "And you're sure she's not passed out."

"I respect her privacy, but yes, I did have a female clan member use her Byakugan to make sure she wasn't injured or otherwise unconscious."

"And she won't respond to you or Akemi?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "And I can't just barge in forcefully; she is now the clan leader."

"What makes you think she'll respond to Naruto, then?"

"Minato, surely you can't be blind to my daughter's feelings for your son?"

"I would have to be pretty blind to miss them," Minato chuckled lightly.

"Then you understand why it has to be him," Hiashi nodded.

"Hiashi," Minato felt stuck between duty to his village and duty to his family. _Why is Hinata not family? You've treated her like your daughter for years, and someday she might actually be your daughter. So why not now? _"I'll have to discuss with Naruto and Kushina."

"Minato, does he know he was the target, or does he still believe it was Hinata?"

"We haven't told him yet, one step at a time."

"Hinata asked me to keep it from him," Hiashi explained, "She blames herself for what happened, but I'm afraid hiding in comfortable lies and half-truths won't help anyone."

"Hiashi," Minato asked, "you said your family is in crisis. Who else is affected by this?" Minato wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Hanabi and Neji…" the former clan leader looked ready to cry, "… are both on suicide watch at the hospital."

"Su-Suicide?" Minato stammered, not believing the words.

Hiashi nodded with a grimace. "Neji's nurse ordered it after speaking with him; he was contemplating if it was worth continuing on if he lost his leg," Hiashi shook his head in disgust, "He also felt he'd be nothing but a burden to his team now that they're out of the running in the Chunin Exams."

"I just delayed part two until September," Minato interrupted.

"And then there is Hanabi," he sighed, again shaking his head. This time, tears did leak from his eyes. "I… I never knew just how bad it was, how much she was keeping from me." Minato nodded for Hiashi to continue. "She was training even more obsessively than Naruto and Hinata. Father had made her fearful of what would happen if she lost; the nurses… tell me she's afraid that Hinata will come and finish her."

"That's ridiculous," Minato said in disbelief.

"I know that, but there's more," Hiashi paused, assessing Minato, "Grandfather was giving her emergency soldier rations, trying to give her an edge!"

"Dear god," Minato couldn't believe it. Emergency soldier ration pills were a potent mix of stimulants and ultra-high doses of vitamins. In an adult, it could boost chakra reserves, decrease hunger, and lessen the need for sleep for up to three days – after which you'd be completely exhausted. _In a child…_ Minato shivered. The ration pills were never approved for anyone under the age of sixteen. While certainly safer than using hard substances, emergency ration pills in someone too young had noted side effects of irregular heart activity, persistent aggressive behavior, and frequently severe withdrawal symptoms. _So that was how he was focusing her, controlling her._ "You didn't know about this?"

"I didn't know a thing until Tsunade began asking hard questions at the hospital. Hanabi had lost almost fifteen pounds since her last check up in March, her blood panels for kidney and liver function were all over the place. That's when I went home and searched her room. I found them with a note from my father, reminding her to take them again just before the fight."

Minato shook his head incredulously, "How many had she been taking?"

"Not sure, but well in excess of what would be considered safe for an adult," Hiashi said. "So, you see where I'm coming from."

"Hiashi…" Minato paused, considering. An extremely selfish part of Minato wanted to tell Hiashi to man up and to stop involving Naruto in clan business. _How could you be so damn selfish; if any of those children hurt themselves, you have blood on your hands!_ "… what do you want from me?"

"I need to speak to Naruto, to get him to talk to Hinata. If she doesn't step up as clan leader, we might lose Neji and Hanabi in short order."

Minato knew if either domino fell, Hinata would fall in quick succession, possibly Naruto. Still, it was cruel to possibly subject his son to the trauma of returning to the compound so soon. "He's afraid to go back, Hiashi," Minato bowed his head. "He wanted to see her the second she got out of the hospital, but he started having a panic attack the second we got the compound gate."

"Minato, I'm begging you… I'm about to beg him if you'll let me," he sighed, staring at the floor "I don't want to wave it around in your face that if he'd stayed home…"

"You don't have to," Minato crossed his arms, "but what's done is done. I'll talk to Kushina and Naruto, but ultimately I can't make him go if he can't do it."

* * *

Kushina sat at the foot of her son's bed, watching her son like a sentinel against bad dreams. Kakashi leaned back against the wall, appearing casual, but only appearing. He'd been on high mental alert since the attack at Hokage Rock, and he had spent the last three days and nights guarding the family the way he had when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto.

Kushina briefly turned her gaze from her boys. The walls of the room were decorated as expected for a pre-teen: posters for movies and comic books, a shadow board Kushina had made with Naruto's graduation photo - complete with black eye - and the two awards he'd won thus far. _So much accomplished for such a young boy, a young man._ On his desk, Naruto kept the photo of Team Seven's completion of its genin test. Next to it was a picture of Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten at Naruto's last birthday – everyone all smiles and giggles. The last photo was a picture of Naruto and Hinata each holding a Rasengan. Taken just after part one of the Chunin Exams, both kids looked weary but enthusiastic at such an achievement in the face of difficult times to come.

Her attention turned back to her son, his closed eyes darting rapidly side to side like an alien lifeform stirring beneath closed eyelids. _Here it comes! _While Naruto's body remained largely limp, the muscles of his face were fasciculating, slowly at first, but growing rapidly into violent contortion. His mouth moved as if he was trying to shout, but only a croaking wheeze escaped.

Kushina's first instinct was to shake Naruto from sleep, and she had to fight every motherly instinct to do so. The last time she'd done so, Naruto awoke into a panic attack, horribly disoriented. He spent most of the next day groggy and unfocused. As painful as it was, she had to let him ride this one out.

As his face writhed, the restrained words suddenly came to life, "H-HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he shot bolt upright, eyes wide with terror. "It's all right, son!" Kushina raced to her son's side, embracing him. "It's all right, it was just a bad dream," she ran her fingers through her sobbing son's hair.

"It's not all right, Mom," he wheezed, "she's in pain!" He hugged himself close to her.

Kushina wasn't sure, but his conviction sounded like it was more than a bad nightmare talking. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel her, Mom," he cried into her shoulder, "she's hurt, scared, and…" his words clung in his throat, "… lonely! She's so desperately lonely right now!"

She and Kakashi exchanged glances. Naruto by now felt limp like a baby that had cried itself into exhaustion. Kushina guided him back to his pillow. "Just relax, son, caressing his cheek," she said, "everything will be fine." Naruto was too spent to fight back.

"I don't suppose there is any know history of two jinchuriki communicating via their tailed-beast?" Kakashi asked.

Kushina shook her head, "No tailed-beast has ever been split among two people." She looked desperately at her son, "How could I let this happen, Kakashi?" Kushina fought back tears.

"Whoa, we're not playing that game again, Kushina," Kakashi said firmly as he walked next to her.

"Had I been a better mom, had I trained him better," she lamented.

"Kushina," Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not only you, but your husband, Jiraiya, and I all trained Naruto and Hinata. Nothing more you could have done would have changed things. In fact, had you not stepped in the many times that you did, we might be consoling Naruto about Hinata right now."

"I failed them the way I failed Obito and Rin, the way I failed you!" she began crying.

"Dammit, that's enough of that talk!" Kakashi did something exceptionally rare, hugging her. "You did your best, and you never gave up on any of us! You were the closest thing Obito or I ever had to a mom for most of our lives, Kushina!" Kakashi held her now at arm's length, tears now running from his eyes. "You never gave up on any of us, and you never let us give up when it was the only thing we wanted to do sometimes!" He shook his head, wiping away his tears, "And through all of it, you were always there for your boy, and Hinata, even when you were in pieces!" He began crying in a way she'd never seen the expressionless shinobi ever cry, "He never had to worry about finding you the way I found father! You never took a coward's way out!"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry," she hugged him, "I'm being selfish."

"There's nothing selfish about worrying about your children, Kushina," he drew back, composing himself, "I find it is one of the more admirable traits in parents."

"You should try it yourself, someday, Kakashi," she said.

"Ha!" Kakashi laughed, "I'm even more hopeless than Jiraiya!"

_Maybe not as far-fetched as you think!_ Kushina felt her lips curl slightly. After Jiraiya left on his mission, Tsunade had confided in her that the date the two had shared had gone much further than two old friends reconnecting. While Tsunade was confused by the event, she hardly seemed regretful. _Hopefully another curse lifted._

A tapping at the door distracted her, "Honey, may I come in?" Minato asked.

"Of course."

Minato entered, looking pensive as he stared first at Naruto and then her. "Is he able to have a visitor do you think?"

"You have that look that suggests I have no choice; who is it?" Kushina asked.

"Hiashi, it's serious," Minato answered gravely

"Has something happened to Hinata?" Kushina asked, alarmed.

"It's bigger than just Hinata, honey," he replied, pointing his chin at Naruto. "Is he able?"

"Fate rarely calls on us in a moment of our choosing, Kushina," Kakashi said.

She looked back her boy. Every motherly instinct was to protect him from further harm, to tell Hiashi that her son had done his part. She thought of Hinata, the girl who Naruto believed in, "Naruto," she shook his arm gently, "Honey I need you to wake up."

"Uh," he moaned, "what's happening?

"Lord Hiashi is here, son…"

"Hiashi?" Naruto sat bolt upright, "ha-has something happened?" Alarm flashed in Naruto's face.

"I'm afraid, so, son, and it's damned serious," Minato answered. "I wouldn't even humor such a meeting if it weren't a matter of life or death, several lives on the line."

"Dad, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked, looking terrified.

"Perhaps I can better explain," Hiashi entered the room abruptly. Hiashi gave everyone a quick run down of what was happening with Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. Kushina couldn't imagine what Hiashi and Akemi were going through. It was bad enough dealing with one traumatized child; she couldn't imagine three of them at once. "So, that's where it is," Hiashi said. "I need my clan leader, Naruto. Neji will listen to her orders, and she's the only one who can put things right with Hanabi. Son," Hiashi looked ready to cry, "I'm begging you."

"She really hasn't left her room, and she has barely eaten in three days," Naruto said flatly, without emotion. Kushina watch his eyes; they were staring straight ahead, looking past Lord Hiashi. _Looking at what?_ Kushina saw Naruto's face morph through anguish, emptiness, and finally, determination. He threw off his blanket, still dressed in his green pajamas and his walrus sleep cap.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kushina asked, surprised by the sudden return of her young shinobi, as if he hadn't left.

"I have to go, Mom," he walked to his dresser, pulling out his mission gear.

"Naruto," Hiashi said, "thank you."

"Hiashi," Naruto paused, turning to stare at the former leader of the Hyūga Clan, "if I do this, you have to make a promise to me, with the Hokage as my witness."

"Anything, Naruto," Hiashi said.

"First," Naruto set his gear down, "you have to promise you won't interfere in her reign as clan leader, and you won't undermine her or support anyone who does so."

"That's reasonable," Hiashi nodded, "What's the second part?"

"You have to promise me," Naruto gazed sternly at Hiashi, as if he'd aged a lifetime, "that you will undergo counseling with the rest of your family, including Neji."

"Naruto, I," Hiashi stammered.

"Your father left you a terrible legacy, Uncle Hiashi. If you don't let it go and get your family the help it needs, what's stopping this from happening again?"

"A father's love can be a terrible thing, Hiashi," Kushina recited the statement frequently uttered by Kakashi. "You love your daughters and you love your brother's son. Hizashi died protecting all three of them, and he died protecting my son as well."

"It's time to bury our dead and face the world of the living," Minato added.

"I agree," Hiashi said, "Is there anything else?"

"No, sir," Naruto said, "I'll get cleaned up and we'll go."

"Naruto," Kushina said, "we're all going with."

"Mom, I can do this without a bodyguard," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I insist," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at each of them accusingly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Son," Kushina said, "Hinata discovered one of the assassins carrying a contract with your name on it. She was never the target."

"This was my fault," Naruto began tearing up.

"No son," Hiashi said, "it was the assassins' faumlt." He shook his head, "Hinata would have insisted you be there under any circumstance. She blames herself because she thinks she put you in danger."

"I'll… I'll be back in a few minutes," Naruto grabbed his mission gear and made for the restroom.

"Your son," Hiashi said, "is very spirited, Kushina."

"He gets the best of it from his father," Kushina smiled.

"And the worst of it from you," Kakashi quipped. Everyone laughed for the first time in what felt like years. For Kushina, it was like waking from a terrible nightmare to realize the nightmare world wasn't real.

"Kushina, Minato," Hiashi spoke again, "I did not just come to ask your son's help. I came to speak to you about the future – a future that involves Naruto."

"How is that?" Minato asked.

"We've danced around this issue for a long time now; my daughter loves your son," Hiashi crossed his arms.

"And you disapprove?" Kushina asked, feeling betrayed by the thought. _After everything my son has agreed to do for you, how could you!_

"And I think he feels the same way," Hiashi nodded, "I think it's time we arrange a marriage between the two."

To say Kushina was shocked was an understatement. Minato and Kakashi both stood wide-eyed at the suggestion. "Hiashi, that's most unexpected." Kushina said, "What prompted this?"

"I've lost my twin brother, my father, and most of my close cousins all in one day," he shook his head. "And right now, the future of my family, my clan, rests on that boy's shoulders."

"And Hinata's," Kushina corrected him.

"Yes, and Hinata's," he nodded. "What better act than to bring them together?"

"Hiashi," Minato spoke, "even if we arranged it, we're still over three years from actually being able to marry them. Let them be young, and let them learn what you and Akemi learned," Minato turned to Kushina, "Let them fall in love the way each of us did. It's already started between them."

"It will be more enduring that way that if we force the issue," Kushina remarked.

At that moment, Naruto re-entered the room, freshly showered and dressed, "Did I miss something?"

Kushina suppressed a smile. _Oh son, your timing is impeccable as always._ "Nothing, kiddo," Kushina ruffled his still damp hair, "How about you run a comb through your hair and look dignified! You're about to see the leader of the Hyūga Clan!"

* * *

A knot tying up Naruto's guts started tightening the second he left the house. He wasn't scared of another assassination attempt; he was scared of reentering the Hyūga Compound. The entrance to Hinata's room was on the far end of the courtyard where the duel had been fought – where he'd watched Hizashi get run through right in front of him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the image of Hizashi, still impaled, trying to speak to him.

Naruto shivered, trying to understand why the event scared him so much. He had seen blood, he had seen violence, and he had even taken lives. He hadn't hesitated for a moment stabbing Obito in the leg or chest, both potentially lethal attacks, on their first mission. During the mission to the Land of the Waves, Naruto had killed several opponents while defending himself and others. After the duel, he knew he had killed the man in the Shinigami mask, only to find out it was Mizuki. Naruto knew he'd broken the man's neck from the impact from the Rasengan. Naruto had reluctantly asked Dad before they left the house; he confirmed that Mizuki had suffered a hangman's fracture and had died this morning. He didn't feel even the least bit of remorse. _So why do you see Hizashi hanging there impaled like a coat on a rack every time you close your eyes? Why do I keep seeing the blades impaling me and Hinata afterwards! What is he trying to tell me? _

Naruto shook his head violently as the compound gate came into view. Naruto fell to his knees. "Son!" Dad called out, running to Naruto's side. "Son, you don't have to do this! Especially if you can't!"

"Dad," Naruto moaned through tears, "I'm the Hokage's son!" Naruto struggled to compose himself, to slow his racing heart. "And I'll be Hokage someday; I have to do this!" Naruto forced himself back to his feet. He stared at the compound, dark, imposing like a sea monster threatening to swallow him up. "I can do this!" _I have to do this. Hang on, Hinata!_

Naruto stretched out with his senses while the gate guard confirmed his identity. He didn't know if Nine-Tails was toying with him, if it was some other side effect from sharing Kyuubi's chakra, or if it was some unknown bond he'd formed with Hinata some other way; but he could feel her emotions. For the past three days, Naruto felt himself awash in confusion, sadness, and inadequacy. He didn't understand it at first; he was too out of it. But this morning a torrent of negative emotion had awoken him from his nightmares. For three days, she had needed him, and he was too paralyzed to do anything. He had let fear keep him from doing what needed to be done.

He approached the courtyard and paused. Before his eyes, Naruto could see ghosts of Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, and himself through the duel and its hellish aftermath. Naruto firmly closed his eyes and opened them again. The image was gone; the clan had long since cleaned the blood and removed any sign of battle.

Opposite the courtyard was Hinata's room. After her third birthday, her room had been moved from the old upstairs location to this more central location in the compound to prevent another abduction attempt. _It's just a few dozen meters, you can do this!_ Naruto forced one foot in front of the other. As he stepped out, into the dirt and sand courtyard, he could hear his parents, Kakashi, and Hinata's parents behind him. "Wait," he turned looking at the concerned group, "Hinata might clam up if I'm not alone. Stay back to this side of the courtyard."

"If you need us, son, we'll be here," Mom said, trying to reassure him.

Naruto resumed his walk at a snail's pace. Dirt and sand gently crunched under foot. By now the sun was up in the late-morning sky, baking Naruto to a crisp the longer he took. _Get moving!_ One foot in front of the other, Naruto felt like he was walking on a frozen like full of thin ice. One missed step, and you fell to your freezing death. He closed his eyes, remembering drowning in the river on his first mission, needing to be saved by Hinata. _She needs you to save her now, quit clowning!_

When he opened his eyes again, he nearly screamed. Hizashi Hyūga was standing in front of him, blade still protruding from his chest. Despite the blood running from the man's mouth and his ghoulish appearance, Hizashi's voice was calm and even. "Hey kiddo," he cracked a bloody smile.

"H-H-Hizashi!" Naruto felt like he was breathing with a plastic bag over his head, hyperventilating.

"I did my part," Hizashi's ghostly figure looked down at the warped blades protruding from his chest, smiling. "Now you do yours," Hizashi grinned crookedly, "Protect her, and," The ghost choked back what sounded like tears, "tell her I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked, Hizashi's ghost was gone. Naruto was halfway through the courtyard, not sure how long he'd been standing still. Deciding it wasn't worth waiting for another ghost to scare the shit out of him, he ran the remaining distance to the covered walkway that led to Hinata's door. By now, he was sweating like a pig and panting like a dog. He knocked on her door, trying desperately not to sound panicked, "H-Hinata," he heaved. Naruto began sucking in long gulps of air, but he felt like he was breathing through a straw. He hands were shaking, and his chest was constricting; he was having a panic attack. _Dear god not like this!_ "Hinata, please," he sobbed, wheezing, "let me in!" The world began spinning around him.

"Naruto!" a soft voice called; his eyes bolted open. The room was familiar in its design even though he'd never seen it. It was traditional design, common to the homes of older clans like the Uchiha and Hyūga. "Naruto," Hinata's shaky voice called as she dabbed his face with a moist washcloth, "say something!"

"Something…" Naruto wished he could retrieve the words. _Way to go, bonehead! Perhaps next time you could throw up on yourself, too!" _Naruto suddenly looked down, making sure he hadn't thrown up. Instantly, panic and confusion swirled in his head. The room clearly belonged to Hinata, as was the bed he was laying on. He flashed back to the dream he'd had of being grown up, Hinata tell him she was about to give birth to his child. "Hinata," he squirmed, "how old am I?"

"You're twelve, almost thirteen," she replied, feeling his forehead reluctantly. "Naruto-kun, I don't remember you hitting your head when you fainted," Hinata searched his scalp for any sign of injury.

"Fainted?" Naruto furrowed his brow. He didn't remember entering the room.

"When you came to the door, Naruto. You were in a terrible shock," she explained. "By the time I got the door open, there was barely enough time to catch you."

The panic attack, along with the past three days of mental anguish came back to Naruto, as did the memory of feelings coming from Hinata. Now, Naruto felt unsure. _Was I imagining it? Have I really cracked?_ Naruto stared up at her beautiful purple Byakugan eyes and sat up. Naruto recognized the pressed sunflowers decorating the walls, and he recognized the boxes stacked along the walls. "They never unpacked you; you never let them," Naruto said. He had seen it; the link was real.

He could feel her confusion emanating off her. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Did you feel anything the past three days?" Naruto asked, standing, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Emptiness? Remorse?"

"Paralyzed, Responsible?" She asked, completing his thoughts. "What does it mean?"

"Hinata," Naruto explained, hoping he wasn't creeping her out too badly, "The last three days, I felt confused, inadequate, unsure… those were your feelings, weren't they?" She nodded. "Hinata, let them go, it's my fault, ya know know!"

"Naruto, that's not true!" she cried.

"They were after me, if I'd not forced you to take me along!"

"Naruto, you can't blame yourself!" she wept, "I know you were the target; father told you, didn't he?" her weeping turned to indignance. "I found out right afterwards; I told him not to tell you! I didn't want you to blame yourself!"

"Hinata, I…" Naruto paused as he felt the bizarre connection between them again. Hizashi weighed heavily on her shoulders, staring down at her in shame. "Hinata, he doesn't blame you," Naruto said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata looked shocked.

"Hinata, take my hand, let me show you," Naruto held out his hand, feeling his chakra flowing through him. Reluctantly, she did. Her expression turned to shock as Naruto replayed the ghostly encounter with Hizashi in his mind, their now bonded chakra acting like a bridge between her and Naruto. _"Protect her and tell her I'm sorry." _She could see Naruto's worries, wondering if she would ever come back into his life after such a tragedy.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, and soon Naruto was experiencing Hinata's doubt about being a clan leader, her responsibility for putting him and her family in danger, and her feeling hollow from so many people rushing to protect her, needlessly dying or being injured in the process. "Naruto," she cried, "can you forgive me, for being too scare to tell you?"

"Can you forgive me," he asked, "for being too scared to come to you sooner?" Naruto didn't know how they'd gone from holding hands to embracing each other tightly. Right now, Naruto didn't care. "Hinata," Naruto whispered, "it's time for us to stop being afraid and start healing."

"What if I'm a bad clan leader?" she asked.

"What if someone takes another pass at me," Naruto said, "and you're in the way?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Naruto!" Hinata said firmly.

"And I won't let you fail as clan leader, Hinata!" Naruto felt his conviction return. "Hinata, I made your father promise if I helped him get you to come out, that he wouldn't undermine you or allow others to do so," he nodded.

"You… got father to promise that?" she was astounded.

"Believe it," Naruto nodded again, "and I got him to commit to family counselling."

"Wow," she sighed, "You've been busy."

"Hinata," Naruto held her close, "There is a lot I don't know about, but I know you're special to me," he massaged her back, "You and me both have a long way to go to heal, but I'll be there with you every step of the way!"

"And I'll be there with you, too!" she cried, burying her head in his shoulder. For a long moment they held each other. "So, what now?" she asked.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving, I couldn't bring myself to eat much of anything while worrying about you!"

"I say, we grab food, and we go to the hospital," he said.

"H-hospital!" she stammered.

Naruto placed a hand on her cheek, "I'll be there with you, I promise. We have to set things right with Neji and Hanabi, and that means both of us."

"Together, with you," she paused, looking him in the eyes, tears still dripping, "I think I can face anything!"

"Together then," Naruto hugged her again, holding her close. _"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."_ He felt her words rather than hear them. He wasn't sure if Hinata had intended for him to hear them, but he didn't want to leave her empty-handed. _I love you, too, Hinata Hyūga!_ Naruto was uncertain she could hear it, but he hoped she could feel his thoughts. It would have to make do until the day came when they could say it aloud to each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, I hope you're all safe and healthy wherever you are in the world. Apologies for this being about 24 hours late. This was in serious need of cleanup when I finished it earlier. I hope you all enjoy as usual!

-Adam


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Hinata felt surprisingly alive despite the gloomy, sterile environment that was Konoha Hospital. She had actual food in her stomach, and she was outside of her room for the first time in almost three days. As she thumbed through the magazine rack in the hospital's gift shop, she pondered her decision to close herself in. No single thing had spurred the decision; it just seemed right at the time. She wanted to shut out the world, and make it stop tormenting her. It had been selfish, she knew that, but she needed to be selfish after six months of pure misery.

When Naruto arrived, she knew it was time to return to a now greatly changed world. Grandfather and most of the clan elders were gone. Uncle Hizashi was gone. And she was now the leader of her clan, the youngest in its history. _Had Grandfather not made it an issue, I would have happily given the title to Hanabi without a fight. _As much as she disliked grandfather, she did feel bad for him. He had spent his life trying to make the Hyūga Clan what it was. He had died, not in glorious battle but the unintended victim of the assassination attempt on Naruto. It had been a death unbefitting the warrior he had been. _Life is full of disappointments; what's done is done._

Hinata shook off the thought of Grandfather. There'd be plenty of time to talk over his misdeeds in therapy; her parents were currently in the counseling department setting up their first family session for later this week. She turned to Naruto, who stood next to her, "Do you think he'll like this?" Hinata asked as she pulled a copy of _Shinobi's Fitness _from the rack, showing it to Naruto.

"It's a start," Naruto said with a smile, "most guys only read it for the pictures of women, though." He blushed. "This on the other hand," he pulled out a copy of _Fieldcraft, _an outdoor and survival magazine, "might be more his speed. Of course, nothing says we can't get him both. I still have some mission pay that I didn't put into your emergency fund."

"That won't be necessary, I've got this," she replied. The mention of the emergency fund took Hinata back through the past several months. Shortly after she'd made her high-stakes wager with her grandfather, she had begun volunteering for every D-ranked mission possible to earn extra money in case the worst happened. Her parents and Naruto's parents had helped her set up a savings account for her living expenses and she had put every Ryo earned into it. Naruto, as well, took all the missions with her, donating his pay to her. Now that it was strictly not needed, she'd have to find time to give back Naruto's share.

A few other magazines later, they checked out and were on their way to Neji's room. Hinata decided he'd be the easier of the two to talk to first, not that it would be easy talking to him. Neji had lost his father and was still possibly going to lose his left leg. By her parent's account, he was in a pretty bad mental state. _And you wouldn't be? What if Mom or Dad had been the one run through? _"Hinata, are you going to be okay with this?" Naruto asked, taking away from her dark thoughts.

"I-I'll be fine," she lied. Surprisingly, her sense of foreboding was at a minimum. Being near Naruto had a calming effect, especially because she knew he _was_ in love with her. "_I love you, too, Hinata Hyūga!_" rang in her mind like the resonant hum of a temple bell. It was his last thought before they separated their linked chakra. As they walked hand in hand down the hallway, the reassurance of his touch and the knowledge that life was finally moving in the right direction again put her on top of the world.

A flash of movement in the corner of her vision threatened to make Hinata duck and roll for cover as she activated her Byakugan. However, she needn't have worried. "You can come out, Konohamaru," she said to the shinobi ineffectively concealed by a potted bamboo in the hallway.

Shyly, the young shinobi in training peeked out from behind. "Hi," he waved.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto laughed.

"Watching your butts, what do you think I'm doing?" Konohamaru quipped.

"I don't exactly need a bodyguard, Konohamaru," Naruto chided, "and what are you going to do? Turn into a naked woman and nosebleed them to death?"

"Watch it big brother!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he stood up to Naruto's chest, "I'm a lot stronger since I've been training with your mom!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at how cute the two boys were, arguing like they were real brothers. "You two," she laughed, "are too silly!" Both boys looked stared at her dumbly from her comments. "How about we take our little bodyguard along, Naruto? I'm sure Neji and Hanabi could use all the moral support they can get!"

"H-Hanabi?" Konohamaru stammered.

"Yes, my little sister," Hinata said, eyeing the younger boy.

"Oh… got it," Konohamaru blushed.

"You okay, little brother?" Naruto asked, "You look a little flushed." Naruto grinned slightly.

"I'm fine, thank you, very much!" Konohamaru said.

"Well, then, let's get going," Hinata giggled.

The walk to Neji's room returned everyone to silence. Hinata didn't want to be overly cheerful around him; he'd lost so much in the past week. _And he might lose more._ The thought chilled her as they reached the assigned room. Outside the door, two familiar faces greeted them, "Tenten, Lee!" Hinata sprinted the short distance to the bench Rock Lee and Tenten were seated on.

"Hinata," Tenten wrapped her in a tearful embrace. The older girl's normally immaculate features were askew. Tenten's cheeks were red and puffy, and her normally well-styled hair was frazzled and askew. Hinata knew the look well – the look of someone in anguish.

"Lee, what's happening?" Naruto asked as Hinata held the sobbing kunoichi.

"Wish I could tell you, man," the normally jovial bushy-browed ninja shook his head, downtrodden. "Each day we've come to see if he'll see visitors, and each day my man refuses to see us!" The normally over the top Lee sounded about ready to start crying, too.

The sheer weight of being clan leader sank into Hinata's shoulders for the first time. _There is no running away from your duties this time. Even if you could, would you really be so selfish as to leave poor Neji and Hanabi to their own devices? _"He'll talk to me," Hinata stood up against the weight of Tenten on her shoulder. "I promise."

"Thank you!" Tenten sobbed. Hinata guided Tenten back to the bench with Lee and Naruto's help.

As Hinata moved to open the door to the room, she paused. "Naruto," she stared long and hard at him, "I think I need to do this one alone."

"You sure?" he asked, smiling curiously.

"Yes," she nodded, telling it to herself as much as him, "Neji might not take well to outsiders seeing him like this. He's my responsibility; I have to do this!" Naruto nodded in agreement, standing back with the others. "I'll be here if you need me," Naruto said.

Hinata opened the door. The room was spare, even by hospital standards. No artwork or it other items hung on the wall, and the room was devoid of all furniture except the gurney containing Neji. His left leg was propped up in a special harness attached to the ceiling. Thick layers a gauze wrapped his thigh, making it appear almost double in normal size. The rest of Neji looked gaunt, eyes sunken, along with the rest of his face. If his scowl was intimidating, his tormented face was heartbreaking. "Neji," she said softly, bordering on tears at such a horrible sight.

"Hinata!" Neji turned his face away from her, "Go away!"

_Okay, the soft approach isn't working._ "Is that any way to address your clan leader, Neji," Hinata said firmly, almost scolding.

Neji turned back to face her, anger now chiseled into his features, "I…" he paused, "… I'm sorry, Lady Hinata." Neji sighed, deflating like a balloon. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she sighed nervously. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened, Neji."

"It wasn't your fault," he scoffed as he drove his head back into the pillow. "Had grandpa not had his head up his ass and kept a proper security detail instead of turning the duel into a goddamn circus."

"Grandpa is dead, Neji," Hinata said gravely.

"And so is my father," tears ran from the corners of his eyes.

"But you don't have to join them," she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked. "I may never walk again, assuming they don't take the leg off. I'm useless as a bodyguard and shinobi!"

"Neji, there is still time before that decision is made. Regardless, you're a fighter, not a quitter. Otherwise, you would have caved to your father about Tenten rather than risk backing me up!" Hinata's voice steadily rose as her conviction caught fire.

"Do you know what it's like, being helpless? Feeling like you're a burden to those around you?" he chided.

"Yes," Hinata snapped back, "I remember having to wear a heart monitor non-stop for almost a month because the medical-nin were worried my heart was damaged. I remember not being able to train or mold chakra at full strength for weeks and having to wear that stupid thing on my chest and needing to plug myself into a wall outlet so the battery wouldn't die." Hinata huffed, "Yeah, I remember what it is like, having my teammates carrying me because I couldn't run. It was the worst feeling in the world, thinking I was weighing them down."

"What stopped it?" he asked

"I realized that's what teammates do, Neji – they carry each other in their time of need. That's what family is supposed to do. It's time for the Hyūga Clan to start acting like a family again."

Neji closed his eyes and sighed, "I have no family now, Hinata. I've lost my father, and my mother. There is no one for me."

"That's not true, and you know it," she said, clenching a fist at her side. "Tenten is out there, worried sick about you, as is Rock Lee! My mother and father are here for you! Naruto is here, and I'm here as well, brother."

"Brother?" Neji opened his eyes again.

"By order of the Hyūga Clan leader, you've been adopted by my branch of the family, if you'll have us!" Hinata cried tears of passion.

"I…I don't," Neji began crying in earnest, "I don't know what to say!"

"Say you accept, and that you'll keep fighting!" Hinata walked up to him, locking hands with Neji. "I can't replace what you've lost, Neji," she choked against tears, "but I can help you rebuild what you have left!"

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice screeched as he pounded on the door.

"What's he selling?" Neji chuckled, a smile finally returned to his face.

"What indeed?" Hinata said as she walked to the door and opened it.

As the door swung open, Naruto bounced excitedly like he had to use the restroom, but there was more. "Hinata!" he exclaimed, "Look who I found!" Sakura stepped beside him.

"Hello, Sakura," she greeted awkwardly. _Why is he so excited to see her? _

"Hinata, I have some great news," Sakura said, peeking around her toward Neji.

"Neji, will you admit your guests now?" Hinata turned and asked.

"For good news, I guess I can for now," he replied.

Sakura beamed as she walked into the room, followed by Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and Konohamaru. "Neji, you're keeping the leg, the tests came back clean!"

"That's great news!" Naruto shouted, ruffling Neji's unkempt hair.

"No touching the hair or the face, Naruto," Neji scowled, then laughed. He laughed, and he laughed until he began crying at the good news.

Tenten raced past Hinata, "Neji!" she cried.

"Tenten…" he said as she embraced him, crying into his shoulder.

"Heh," Lee said, "I think I can tell when this is turning into a crowd." He turned to walk out, as did the others.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about," Hinata said, smiling at the happy couple. "I'll be by to visit again tomorrow."

"Hinata," Neji said as she reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

"I should be thanking you," she said with a wink, "but I guess that is what family is for!"

As she exited, Hinata met up with the others. "Sakura, how did you know about his leg?"

"Oh, that was my other good news," Sakura glowed brilliantly, "I got my apprenticeship with Lady Tsunade! I'm going to be a medical-nin!"

"Oh Sakura, that's great!" Hinata congratulated her teammate with a hug.

"It's going to keep me busy from now on, especially after we're done with the Chunin Exams," Sakura said as they separated.

"Will you still be on missions with us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," Sakura replied, "but they might be a little less frequent going forward."

"Suits me fine," Hinata said, "After the past six months, I think I could use a break from missions." She sighed. "That reminds me," she turned to Naruto, "I owe you back everything you donated to my emergency fund."

"Nah, keep it!" Naruto said, "I'm sure you'll find a good use for it!"

"How about putting it toward Neji's rehab?" Lee suggested. "He's gonna need a lot more than what can be done simply in the hospital."

"Any suggestions, Lee?" Hinata asked intently.

"I have a few ideas," he said as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Hey, Lady Hinata," Konohamaru chimed in, "I hate to break this up, but we still have to see about your sister."

"That's right," she turned to Naruto, "Why don't you take our little bodyguard on ahead, and I'll meet you there; I think some fresh flowers from the gift show would make a wise peace offering."

"But if I'm guarding Naruto, who will look after you?" Konohamaru asked.

"I will," Rock Lee shot a big thumbs-up, "Lead the way!"

"I'll let you all play family," Sakura said, "I've got to get back to work!" Sakura smiled as they ran off.

As the group separated, Lee began going on a long rant about various exercises that could be helpful with Neji's recovery. Hinata only half-listened, thinking instead about Neji and Tenten and all that couple had ahead of them, good and bad. Pretty soon, she began thinking about herself and Naruto. She wondered where their relationship was going. They would both be thirteen by year's end – young but not too young to be a couple. _Time to stop dancing around the issue. When you finish here it's time to have a heart to heart with him. _

* * *

Hanabi's room was in the lively decorated pediatrics ward of the hospital. After the bleak sterility of the trauma ward, Naruto was grateful to see colors other than white adorning the wall. He'd been kept here while recovering from pneumonia. _You could almost fool yourself into thinking this is a fun place to be._

Soon, Naruto already felt out of place here. After the events of the past week, the presence of children's art and murals adorning the wall were foreign comforts – overwhelming. Naruto almost found himself preferring the quiet, sulking grey and white of the trauma ward where Neji was. Naruto truly felt aged beyond his years since graduating the academy. _You're not exactly a kid anymore. _While he didn't mind growing up, Naruto felt conflicted about his rapidly approaching transition to adulthood. In a few months, he'd be thirteen – in the shinobi forces he'd be an adult in everything but name. When he turned sixteen, he would be considered a man and treated as such. _Only three short years away. Three years you won't see her._ The thought of being separated by the impending time at Mount Myoboku starting next year suddenly weighed heavily on his shoulder

"Boss, you okay, man?" Konohamaru's puzzled voice rattled Naruto back to here and now.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto tried pretending nothing had happened.

"Well, you walked right past Hanabi's room with a blank stare," Konohomaru tilted his head to the right, his face twisted, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Just thinking about things," Naruto deflected.

"What kind of things?" Konohamaru didn't let the subject drop.

"Stuff you'll know about when you're older," Naruto hinted to Konohamaru to let the subject drop.

"What, problems with your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"She…" Naruto paused, no knowing how to complete the sentence. He didn't know if Hinata was a girlfriend, a friend, or something else entirely, "… it's complicated, man, can we drop this?"

"What's there to be complicated?" Konohamaru asked. "You like her, and she obviously likes you!"

"Little brother, she's been through a lot in the past few months," Naruto said as he turned back toward the correct room, "and I get the feeling it's not over for her. That's partially why we're here!" Naruto pointed to the closed door in front of them.

"You can be such a dork sometimes, chief," Konohamaru sighed, "I bet you never even had kissy time with her yet!" Naruto's lip curled involuntarily at Konohmaru's wrong assumption. He meant to keep it hidden, but his little brother from another mother caught it. "Wait a second," Konohamaru looked at him slyly, "you actually _have_ kissed her!" Konohamaru was loud enough for everyone in the hallway to start staring.

"Say it a little louder; I don't think they heard you in the ER!" Naruto hissed.

"Dude, I bet she was hot," Konohamaru grinned. "Fill me in on the details!"

_He's how much younger than me yet almost as perverted as grandpa?_ "A gentleman doesn't discuss such things," Naruto said crisply.

"You're no gentleman, ya know!" Konohamaru laughed, "Why are you holding out on me?"

"Because," Naruto turned the knob to the door, "we're not here to discuss girls! We're here to help Hinata with Hanabi!" Naruto threw the door open and was greeted by a shrill shriek.

"EEEKKK!"

Hanabi's scream stopped Naruto in his tracks. For a moment, he worried that he'd walked in on her indecent. She was dressed in the standard hospital green and white pajamas, curled up into a ball on her hospital bed, and she was heaving uncontrollably. Naruto recognized what was happening – a panic attack. "Konohamaru, get the nurse, right now!" Naruto commanded. Naruto continued toward Hanabi slowly as he heard the other boy run away. "Hanabi," Naruto struggled to keep his voice calm and even. _Don't tell her to calm down. Keep your voice steady. Speak in short, clear sentences. Try and slow her breathing._

"Don't hurt me! DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed. Hanabi looked impossibly worse than Neji had. Her pale purple eyes were sunken, she was pale as fresh mountain snow, and she shivered the way he had during his water survival final exam.

"Hanabi, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you," he held his hands in front of him

"NONONONONONO!" Hanabi heaved shaking her head.

"Hanabi, it's okay. I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay," Naruto held his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you, no one here is."

"Na-Naruto!" Hanabi squealed.

"That's right, Hanabi, I'm here, just breathe, nice and easy," Naruto stared eye to eye with her, "breathe with me," Naruto said as he tried mimicking the breathing exercise Tsunade taught him during his first therapy session. "No one is going to hurt you, just keep breathing, nice and slow."

"Hanabi," Hinata's soft voice came from over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"You!" Hanabi began panic breathing again, "You've come to finish me!"

"No, Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed, "I came to bring you flowers!" Hinata began crying.

"Hinata, come here, slowly," Naruto said. "Hanabi, she's not going to hurt you, I promise!"

"Sh-she'll kill me!" Hanabi screeched.

"No one is going to hurt anyone," Naruto struggled to keep his own anxiety level under control. Seeing Hanabi and Hinata together made it hard to suppress the memories of what happened only a few days ago. "You're fine, and we're fine," he said, trying to reassure himself as much as Hanabi.

"H-Hanabi," Hinata stammered, "White lilies, your favorite," she offered the bouquet with outstretched arms as she approached the bed.

Something in Hanabi's expression changed. Like a switch being thrown, her expression morphed from panic to remorse, "Big sister!" Hanabi cried, wrapping her arms around Hinata.

"It's okay little sister," Hinata said, gently caressing her younger sister's hair. "It's going to be okay!"

"Hinata! I'm sorry!" Hanabi sobbed into her sister's embrace. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Hinata rocked Hanabi. Naruto felt warm tears at the sight of Hinata comforting her sister. _She'll make one heck of a wife and mother someday._ Naruto flashed back to the memory of his dream – a grown up Hinata telling him that she was about to give birth to his child. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was more than just a simple dream now. "Should I leave you two?"

"Please," Hinata said, "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Is everything all right?" a female nurse rushed into the room.

"I'm fine, Nurse Ise," Hanabi said with a shaky voice. "I'm fine." She at least sounded a bit more composed.

As Naruto left the room, he was greeted by a scowling Konohamaru. "Dude!"

"Dude, what?"

"Dude, you have been holding out on me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto replied with mild agitation. After all the stress he'd been through today, Naruto was hardly in the mood to deal with nonsense, especially in a busy hospital hallway.

"Big brother, why didn't you tell me her sister was cute!" Konohamaru snapped in reply.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ "Konohamaru, really?!"

"Yes, really! You've been holding out on me! What's the deal? What happened to brothers first?!" Konohamaru wailed loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the ward.

Frustration snapped in Naruto, and it was soon followed by mischief turning the wheels in his head. "You know what," Naruto grinned, "you're absolutely right, Konohamaru! In fact," he snatched Konohamaru by the hand, "let me make it up to you!"

Naruto dragged his would-be younger brother back into the hospital room. "Naruto?" Hinata called out in surprise, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm great!" he replied. He turned to Hanabi, pulling Konohamaru forward, "Hanabi, this is my friend, Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Naruto pushed his friend next to Hanabi, "He's been dying for me to introduce you two; he thinks you're a real cutie!"

"Boss, I…" Konohamaru blushed as Hanabi giggled.

It was the first time Naruto had seen Hanabi giggle in any recent memory. The girl had a long way to go for sure, but with the right counselling and time, she would heal. They would all heal. Hinata rose from her seat next to her sister, "Hanabi, I'll be by tomorrow to check on you with Mom and Dad." She turned back to Naruto, a strange twinkle in her eye, "How about we let these two talk; I think you and I need to talk."

_About what? _Naruto pondered as Hinata walked him out of the room. Before long, they were leaving the hospital and walking hand in hand back toward the Hyūga Compound. "Hinata, what are we doing back here?" he asked.

"I need to show you something," she said, smiling faintly. The gate guard admitted them without hesitation. The walked through the compound was as solemn as last time, especially when they approached the courtyard where the duel happened. At least this time, he wasn't having a panic attack.

As she guided him past the courtyard, they moved into an unfamiliar part of the compound, part Naruto had never seen. "Hinata, where are we going?" he asked as they passed a brilliant garden courtyard with an obsidian marker.

"Here," she guided him to a door at the end of the courtyard, sliding it open. She gestured for him to follow.

Naruto felt the hairs rise in the back of his neck as she gestured for him to follow her. _There's nothing dangerous in there; it's just Hinata!_ For some reason, that only made his apprehension even more acute as his throat bobbed up and down with his thundering heart. As he crossed the threshold, his eyes took a moment to adjust from July sun to the room's cool shadows. The first thing he noticed about room: it was huge, easily the footprint an Academy lecture hall. "Whoa," he said to himself as his eyes adjusted. The room contained an assortment of old, but well-maintained, exercise equipment – barbells, dumbbells, a metal pull-up bar, a heavy bag, a speed bag, and more. Sections of the floor were padded, clearly meant for rolling, tumbling, or takedown drills.

"You like it?" Hinata asked, with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked, unable to keep his jaw closed.

"It's the clan leader's personal dojo," she explained. "My grandfather had it built before my father was born."

Naruto walked up to a stack of dumbbells. He tested one of the weights - clearly old but well maintained. "He spared no expense, I see" Naruto smiled.

"When grandpa lost his title to father, Father ordered the room sealed out of respect for his father," Hinata explained as she stood next to Naruto. "I think it's time to stop living in the past and start thinking of the future."

Naruto could tell there was a double meaning behind her words. "What do you mean?" he set the weight back on the stack and turned to face her.

Hinata smiled her nervous, thin smile. "I-I was thinking we could use it for training," she paused, "all of us. Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Guy, and Team Habanero."

"Team Habanero?" Naruto chuckled, guessing she was referring to his mom, Konohamaru, and Aunt Akemi.

"I thought it up for our Moms' team," she confirmed with a laugh. "The room is large enough for all the teams."

"Hinata, you could have a whole class in here," Naruto looked around in wonderment before returning his eyes to view her amethyst eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say it's a good idea, and you'll help me set it up," she smiled, inching closer to him.

"Of course," he replied, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. Naruto suddenly realized they were very much alone here for moment. The competing sensation of fear and elation circled in his stomach.

"Naruto," she said softly, "I'll need your help, with Brother Neji. I doubt his rehab will be easy, and I don't think I can do it by myself. Would you…" Hinata fidgeted nervously, tapping her pointer fingers together.

"Of course," Naruto took her by hands, rewarded by a shade of red erupting though her cheeks. "Hinata, I…" Naruto's throat began constricting, like his voice was about to crack.

"Naruto?" she asked, concerned.

"Hinata, I, uh, have a question," he said nervously.

"Yes?" she nodded.

_Just say it and get it over with!_ "Hinata, do you consider me a friend… or…" he trailed off nervously.

"Or?" she stared at him coyly.

"… or a boyfriend?" he completed, feeling his cheeks burning.

"M-maybe," she considered, "you're a bit of both!" she said nervously.

"Both?" Naruto hands had begun massaging hers instinctively.

"Na-Naruto, you're very special to me," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"I was so worried I'd lose you during that duel and what came after." Naruto inched closer.

"Let's not lose each other ever again, promise?" she said

"Promise!" Naruto wasn't sure if she kissed him or he kissed her as they embraced. After all the heartache, all the exhausting training, all the miserable nights plagued by nightmares; they had come out the other side stronger together. Naruto wasn't about to let anything get in the way.

"Naruto, Hinata!" he heard his mom's voice call from the door. "When you two are done, join us in the main house! Akemi says dinner will be ready soon!"

Naruto felt an icy chill traverse his back. As he separated from Hinata, he turned to look at the door. Mom wasn't in sight. He turned back to Hinata, also looking nervous. "You think she knows?" he asked.

"A-about that, Naruto," Hinata stammered.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was so nervous.

"She kind of," Hinata tilted her head down to the floor, "already knows… she figured out what happened on Hokage Rock. I—I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Well," Naruto paused to think. _If mom was looking to nip this in the bud, she wouldn't be playing coy._ "Well, I'm not," he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. When they separated Naruto spoke again, "Hinata, you're special to me, too. How about we take it one step at a time?"

Hinata smiled, "Okay, boyfriend." She gave him one last kiss as they left the dojo in search of dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying thus far! Due to my changing schedule, I'll be changing my update days to Saturday. I hope you all continue to enjoy! Stay healthy and stay safe, wherever you are in the world!

-Adam


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

The training room at the Hyūga Compound was uncharacteristically alive. In fact, Kushina would have sworn they were anywhere but the compound given the eclectic crowd in the normally extremely conservative clan's clean and quiet environment. She didn't remember the last time there were this many young people in the compound. _Next thing you know, Kakashi will take off his mask and get girlfriend, and Jiraiya will get down on his knee and ask Tsunade to be his wife._ Kushina laughed to herself – weirder things had been happening lately.

Spread out before her was most of teams Seven, Eight, Ten, Team Guy, and Team Habanero. The only ones missing were Akemi, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata – at family therapy. Everyone else was practicing dance and balance drills with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Konohamaru, Shino, and Kiba all dressed in black tights similar to the ones she was wearing. Tenten opted to wear a floral pattern set of yoga leggings with a white sports top. Sakura wore red tights trimmed with gold and her normal mission top. Ino wore her normal mission gear with a pair of black leggings. The unlikely group had been brought together as a result of Kakashi and the other Jonin-Sensei being away at a meeting with Minato regarding security for the second part of the Chunin Exams. As the genin needed an adult in charge, it soon fell to Kushina to make up for the lack of instructors. _More credit hours towards getting my instructor's license back!_ Indeed, the recent uptick in hours she was accumulating now that she was training Hanabi had Kushina poised to regain licensure by the time the exams ended this October – right around Naruto's birthday.

She watched the boys struggle to balance in a tree-pose stance on one leg; she struggled to stifle a laugh. Each of the boys was highly skilled in his own way, Kushina didn't deny that, but they all lacked focus and discipline in one way or another. Dance and gymnastic movements were simple but effective means of building up focus and concentration.

Being her son, Naruto was her greatest concern. He had no trouble balancing, but he was still struggling to control certain chakra techniques. The work around he came up with for Rasengan was novel, but Kushina reminded him many techniques couldn't be worked around, and there were no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Naruto would need all the help he could get the next few months. The toads of Mount Myoboku would not be as forgiving as she was.

Sasuke and Kiba on the other hand, were two alpha males on the same team. Both were overly aggressive, frequently too eager to charge in dick first, and neither particularly liked one another. Choji and Shikamaru both wobbled like they were standing up in a rowboat on a rough sea. With only a month and a half left before the second part of the Chunin Exams, discipline and teamwork would potentially mean the difference between life and death in the field. Kushina shivered at the thought of any of these young shinobi not returning from Training Ground Forty-Four – the Forest of Death.

Kushina shook off the bad feeling. Worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything. "All right, everyone, other leg," she called cheerfully. A chorus of groans rose from the boys, and the kunoichi grinned as they all seamlessly changed legs. While kunoichi were almost always required to take dance class, male shinobi were not.

"What a pain, why the hell are we doing this again?" Shikamaru whined.

"Totally," Choji hopped awkwardly, barely avoiding falling on his face.

"She is trying to teach us the important of balance and discipline," the normally reserved Shino replied. Of all the boys, he and Rock Lee were the best balanced.

"Very good, Shino," Kushina complimented.

"Ugh, is this really necessary?" Sasuke complained, arms flailing to keep his balance.

"You can wave your arms and legs around all you want, Sasuke," she replied, "but if you can't keep your feet under you while doing it, what's the point?" Sasuke fell, putting his other leg on the ground. "Ten pushups, please."

"Dammit," he sighed. Soon Choji, and Shikamaru joined him. Ino and Sakura grinned wildly as they admired Sasuke's pushup form. _Naughty, Naughty, girls!_ Kushina stifled her urge to giggle along.

Surprisingly, Naruto and Konohamaru had yet to fall. "You have been practicing!"

"Believe it!" Naruto, Lee, and Konohamaru answered in unison with a thumbs up. Kushina knew all three had been training with Hinata during their off time. Kushina, herself, had been a regular fixture here at the compound lately, helping Neji with his rehab. In fact, Hinata had given Kushina her old room, and Kushina had spent more than a few nights here instead of home in the past month.

"Sorry we're late," Hinata called from the door. She and her sister were both dressed in black tights, as was their mom. Hiashi wore his traditional robes, and he was assisted Neji, dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt. Angry ridges of scar tissue were visible on the left leg as he hobbled up the step on his crutches. His left leg was supported by a specialized hinged brace that supported him above and below the knee. Nevertheless, the boy was still all smiles as he entered the room.

"Okay, everyone, break for five, and we'll pair up for takedown drills!" Kushina called out. As the group dispersed, Kushina ran toward Akemi, "How'd therapy go?" she asked as she hugged her friend.

"Well, I think we're making progress," Akemi replied with a smile.

"Is that so?" Kushina asked with a grin as she turned to Hinata and Hanabi. Kushina knelt down to hug the girls.

"Aunt Kushina," they both said in unison. _Progress indeed!_ Hanabi had never called her Aunt Kushina until now, and the lines of her grandfather's scowl were finally starting to fade.

"Okay, you girls get warmed up and you'll join the rest of the class, okay?"

"Okay!" they answered in unison.

"First Lady Uzumaki," Neji bowed his head.

"Neji, please," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "it's Mrs. Uzumaki or Miss Kushina while we're here!"

"Very well, Mrs. Uzumak," he bowed again.

"Go ahead and get warmed up, and we'll get started," she said. Neji hobbled to a chair next to a set of low parallel bars. When Neji got out of the hospital last week, Hinata had them installed. In addition, she had seen to purchase a pulley system, ankle weights, resistance bands, and a few other rehab items. Normally, Neji would be looking at another month of doing basic rehab in the hospital, learning to walk again. However, these weren't normal times. Neji seemed hellbent and determined to get his leg up to full strength before the four-week deadline to the Chunin Exam.

"Hey purple-eyes," Kushina caught Naruto approaching, hugging Hinata. Kushina grinned; she hadn't yet told Akemi and Hiashi that they were officially a couple – they would have to be blind not to see it. Of all the ugly things that happened in the past few months, the budding relationship was probably the brightest spot.

"Kushina," Kushina bowed, "thank you for looking after this motley bunch." He smiled, almost grinned. Hiashi was probably the other bright spot to survive tragedy. Despite all the loss and heartache, the man took well to acting as regent on Hinata's behalf, rather than being clan leader. He smiled frequently, previously a rare occasion, and despite still appearing tired, he didn't anymore look like a man twice his age. Hinata had already begun making changes to the clan structure base on his suggestions, making it less rigid and encouraging mingling among the clan. Furthermore, Hinata also officially ended the practice of marrying within the clan, going so far as to annul several marriages that had been forced or resulted in infertile couples. As Hiashi hoped, the clan would have a future, along with almost a dozen weddings to officiate in the next two months.

"It's my pleasure, Hiahsi," she said, returning his bow. She turned back to the group of students. The very future of Konoha was in this room. Sakura no doubt was infatuated by Sasuke, much as Ino seemed to still be. Thankfully, Ino was no longer pursuing the boy, having accepted the loss to Sakura. _She'll find someone before long. _Tenten meanwhile was eying Neji as he warmed up his left leg with simple range of motion exercises. Although not training to be a medical-nin like Sakura or Ino, Tenten, Tenten had been invaluable helping her doing rehab exercises with Neji for the past few weeks. In her brief stint at a medical-nin's assistant, Kushina had undergone some basic physical therapy training, working with getting wounded shinobi back in action. She had seen worse, but she also hadn't been this pressed for time, either. If he didn't get walking independently in the next few days, he wouldn't be able to participate in the Chunin Exam.

"Ready Neji?" Kushina asked, hoping she wasn't rushing things. Even with the best medical-nin techniques available, the muscles in Neji's leg had gone a frightfully long period without blood flow, and several of his quadricep muscles had to be completely reattached – some trauma the body still needed time to recover from. Normally, he'd be easily looking at six months of rehab.

He pushed himself up from the chair, balancing on his good leg. "Ready," he nodded. Neji hopped to the bars, careful not to bear full weight on the leg just yet. He seized the bars like they were the only thing preventing him from falling into a bottomless pit should the floor turn out to be a genjutsu. He stepped forward with his left leg, careful to keep his right hand on the bar in the event the leg buckled. It held firm. Neji swung forward with the right leg, temporarily bearing full weight on the injured leg. Kushina caught the pang of discomfort as Neji's lip quivered. Despite a brave face, tears forced their way past clamped eyelids as he put his weight down on the right leg.

"Come on, Neji," Kushina said softly. Every instinct said to not push the issue, that he was hurt. Deep down, the rational part of Kushina remembered they couldn't baby the leg forever, lest it become useless. "Come on, Neji!" she encouraged him louder, more forcefully, "Show us what you can do!"

Through a grimace, Neji swung his left leg forward, again curling his lips in agony. Kushina remembered when she was in labor with Naruto. The first contraction hit with a near-religious experience of pain. After the false labor the week prior, the intensity of the contraction had told her and Lord Third's wife that they were dealing with the real thing. "Come on, Neji! Push it!" she called, echoing Lord Third's wife coaching her through Naruto's difficult birth. _Nothing good comes easy!_

Again, Neji surged forward against the pain. Like giving birth, the process of growing strong after injury was extremely painful. _Learning to walk requires falling down. Learning to dodge and block requires getting hit multiple times. Learning to win means dealing with loss. _Kushina walked to the end of the bars, "Straight to me, Neji!" Kushina gestured with her hands.

The boy ground his teeth, and he powered through one step, and the next, and the next. As he reached the end of the bars, he looked damn exhausted collapsing forward into Kushina's arms. "Is it time for a break yet?"

"You wouldn't last five minutes in labor, Neji," Aunt Akemi called from the opposite end of the bars.

"She should know," Kushina said, "she delivered you!" Kushina bared her shark's teeth, "In fact, I'm told you kept her and your mom up the whole night before you were born!" She patted him on the back playfully.

"She's still sore about that?" Neji half-gasp, half-laughed. "It's been fourteen, almost fifteen years! When is she going to let it drop?"

"Probably not until we're all in the ground, and even then," Akemi winked.

"Come on, Neji," Kushina assisted him back to the bars, "let's see if we can do it again."

"Neji," Sasuke's arrogant voice quipped as the boy approached, "Your not going to take that from a bunch of old ladies!"

_That Uchiha boy is cruisin' for a bruising!_ "Oh Sasuke, honey," Kushina batted her eyelashes, "I'm about to make ballet drills a permeant fixture in your life IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!" The fiery habanero was back, and Sasuke stood frozen, ready to wet his pants. Kushina decided to revert to her, sweet, motherly voice, "Oh, and you'll be wearing pink tights if that's the case," Kushina channeled Kurama's grin.

"Hey, I'm all for that!" Sakura called as the rest of the group gathered around. "Now come on, Neji! Show us what you can do!"

"Come on, my man!" Lee winked as he flashed a thumbs up.

"Neji, I believe in you," Hinata said sweetly.

"Come on, big guy!" Naruto cheered.

"Sorry to put you on the spot, son," Kushina patted Neji's shoulder, "Can you try it?"

"Believe it!" he winked, doing his best Naruto impersonation. Kushina giggled with Neji as he began working his way back to Akemi.

* * *

Kakashi's ears rang as he removed the headphones that cancelled out all sound other than the recordning that he'd listened to about a thousand times now. The sound enhancement of this particular set meant that he could hear everything, right down to the lip smack of the person recorded. _Unlimited technology, and it still doesn't tell us any more that we already knew. _

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"I think, if I listen to it any longer, I'm going to start hearing Lord Rasa whispering sweet nothings to me in my sleep!" Kakashi yawned, "I can tell there is an abnormality in his voice at the end, but that's it." Kakashi rubbed his good eye, hoping he wouldn't now add deafness to his list of physical issues.

"So, you can hear it, then?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I can hear it," Kakashi vented, "but even you can't tell me if it's an abnormality that is unusual to him or just a nervous tic he picked up." Kakashi rewound and played back the recording and hit play, "_P-p-please! There has to be an arrangement we can make!" _The man's voice changed barely perceptibly as he stammered, becoming deep and wispy before returning to normal. The audio techs had strained for weeks to explain the variation in voice quality, assuring Itachi and him that it wasn't a technical glitch in any of the equipment.

"Give me news, gentlemen," Lord Minato came through the door dressed in his full Hokage garb.

"I'm afraid, same as it was," Kakashi said. "We can tell the abnormality is there, but we have no idea what it means."

"What about the forensics report?"

"It's should be faxed to us at any minute," Itachi replied.

Minato eyed Itachia and back to Kakashi, "Gentlemen, I know this is unusual, but I think an outsider better familiar with Lord Rasa might be able to tell us more."

"Does he have proper clearance?" Kakashi rubbed his forehead against a brewing headache.

"Certainly," a gravelly voice called as the distinguished man entered, "a former Hokage should have all the security clearance necessary in this case?"

"Lord Third!" Kakashi and Itachi got up to bow. "It's all right, gentlemen," the older man gestured for them to remain seated. Lord Sarutobi turned to Minato, "Perhaps they can tell me what was so damn urgent that you needed to bring an old man out of retirement?" The retired Hokage grinned, suggesting it was a pleasure to be out and about.

"Of course," he nodded, "Kakashi, please play the sound file."

"Ummm… Lord Third," Kakashi rose, offering his chair, "this might be easier if you listen through the headphones." Kakashi bashfully stepped aside as the older man took his chair and put the headphones up to his ears. Normally, he didn't get into hero worship, but Lord Third was a living legend and still highly respected as a leader. _There is also the fact that you helped put his lifelong friend in prison for the rest of his life._ If Lord Sarutobi was bitter over Danzo, he didn't show it. "Tell me if you hear anything unusual, sir," he said as he hit play.

As he did, Kakashi heard the fax warming up and printing. There was a quiet conversation between Itachi and Minato. Before he could join in, Lord Sarutobi spoke confused, wrinkling worse his already careworn face, "Play that again, Kakashi."

Kakashi replayed recording. As Lord Sarutobi listened, Kakashi began feeling something ominous in his stomach, almost like his sharigan was about to activate. As he watched the man's expression, the feeling grew more intense. "You're sure," the former Hokage asked, "that you were speaking to Lord Rasa?"

"We were on a live video link with him," Minato said, "I could tell he was stressed, but I couldn't detect why."

Lord Sartuboi pulled off the headphones, "I don't know who was speaking, but it wasn't Lord Rasa." The room was silent; a pin dropping could have been heard.

"If not him, then who?" Kakashi asked. The feeling in his stomach deepened.

"I don't know, but that certainly wasn't him," Lord Sarutobi shook his head.

"How can you tell?" Minato asked, rubbing his chin.

"The accent is wrong, so is the intonation. Lord Rasa, even when startled, is a controlling, authoritative man." Lord Sarutobi tented his hands pensively as he leaned back in his chair. "I can say with more than reasonable assurance that's not him."

"Gentlemen," Itachi said, "I have the forensics report from Kenji Takahashi's apartment." The young man looked hard and long at them.

"And?" Kakashi asked.

"His shoes had traces of sand with red rust granules embedded with them." Itachi paused.

"A sand type found only in the region of the Village Hidden in the Sands," Kakashi completed. _So, one of the assassins did have a link to whatever this is, and it isn't a coincidence!_

"So, we have someone impersonating Lord Rasa, and we now have a link between the Village Hidden in the Sands and the attempt on my son's life," Minato said.

"And we have the remaining two parts of the Chunin Exams connected as well," Lord Sarutobi remined them.

"Perhaps we should call off the exam," Minato suggested, "If something sinister is planned, the genin could all be in danger."

"Lord Minato, if I may," the elder Hokage spoke, "If there is a sinister plot at work, continuing the exam might be advisable. If the enemy thinks he has the element of surprise…"

"We could get the future of our village killed," Minato replied heatedly, "Including my son," he turned to Itachi, "your brother."

"Lord Minato," Kakashi spoke up, hoping to calm the dispute, "I understand that putting Naruto or any of the genin in harm's way is unappealing, but they are going to be in danger one way or the other." Kakashi scanned the room, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds, "Sir, if not now or when the finals happen, how is it any different when we send them on any mission and the opposition proves more formidable than expected?" _Like what happened in the Land of the Waves._ Kakashi left the thought unsaid. Minato didn't need reminding that his son had already been in grave danger a number of times in the span of a year – or that Naruto was still in counselling from the last time.

"Lord Fourth," Itachi spoke, "I have no desire to put my brother's life in danger," he said gravely, "but if we act now, we might unmask this danger with the element of surprise, and on ground of our choosing. When will we ever have that guarantee again?"

Minato looked conflicted, "If we do this, we have every resource on standby, and we pull the plug the second anything goes pear-shaped. Agree?"

"Agreed," Kakashi said in unison with Itachi.

"Good, now let's meet with the others, and discuss where the threat might be from."

* * *

"Jiraiya…. Jiraiya…" a heavenly voice spoke weakly. Initially it was so hard to move his eyelids, Jiraiya worried he'd died or was about to die. _I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready to say good-bye to my son and grandson! Tsunade!_

"Jiraiya," the voice came clearer. The voice was firm, but also worried, "Jiraiya, please say something!"

Jiraiya now forced open his eyelids. "Ugh," he moaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright light around him. As his vision cleared, he was rewarded by the image of her coppery eyes, her pale skin, and her steely blonde hair. _Tsunade!_ Jiraiya's eyes focused. He was in Konoha Hospital. As he regained his sense of self, Jiraiya felt various aches gnawing at his body. Even still, he couldn't help but laugh, "You couldn't wait to get me in bed again, could you?" he laughed against the aching in his chest.

"You asshole!" she hammered a fist into his right arm, stinging all the way up to his neck. Tsunade began weeping, tears running down her cheeks, "I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet," he said, grinning slightly. "Tsunade, my son, I need to talk to him…"

"He's on his way! H-he'll be here soon!" She composed herself. "Do you mind telling me what the hell happened, and why you've been gone for so long, you big jerk!" She was angry, and she had a right to be. He'd been gone almost five months.

"Tsunade, there is a great threat gathering to the village, a lot of it I can't talk about."

"Can't or won't?!" She said indignantly, "You take my heart and nearly break it for a third time! I'm too old for this!"

"Tsunade," he took her hand, "I'm sorry I left at all." Jiraiya felt his throat threatening to close. Since leaving in February, he had fantasized every night that he'd stayed and not taken the mission.

"Really? How many?" she demanded.

"How many what?" he asked.

"How many women warmed your bed since you left?" her voice was taught, wondering if she was able to handle the truth about what he was soon to say.

"None," he said without hesitation. _She's honestly worried about that?!_

She gripped him by the collar of his hospital gown, "Jiraiya, you'd damn well better not be lying to me!" She approached nose to nose with him.

"After what we shared," he chuckled, "No one else would do, babe!" Finding his arm had enough strength to move by now, he brought it around her and pulled her into him, losing himself in the sweetness of her lips. They were lush and heavenly. _And to think they say it's all downhill after the first time!_

Jiraiya could have tensed in preparation for her to slap him in the face, but he didn't bother. If she was going to leave him over this, he wanted to enjoy every last heavenly millisecond.

Much to Jiraiya's surprise, the milliseconds stretched into full seconds. Despite the pain in his chest where he had clearly broken ribs, he resisted every instinct to break from her. Finally, the hunger for air forced Tsunade to separate from him. He hot, heaving breaths tickled warmly against his face in the cold conditions of the hospital. "You're not kissing your way out of this one, you fiend!" she heaved. "I'm still pissed with you leaving for five months!"

"Mmm…" he giggled, "I guess that means you'll have to keep me here and not let me out of your sight!"

Tsuanade initially balked, but soon grinned, "I'll break both your legs this time, if I have to," she kissed him forcefully.

"I can come back later, if you'd prefer," Minato's voice called from the doorway.

"Ahh!" Tsunade screamed as she separated from Jiraiya.

"Ya know, for someone who never walked in on his parents, you have an annoying habit of walking in on me at the worst possible moments, son!" Jiraiya chided. _I can't tell who is worse, him or my grandson!_

"So I'm told," Minato winked. "I can always come back if you two need to finish!"

The implication was there, but Jiraiya was physically in no condition even if his son was serious. "Sadly," Jiraiya laid back on his pillow, "I'm afraid what I have to tell you is too damn important." He turned to Tsunade, "Sorry, babe, but I need to talk with my son."

Tsunade straightened, "I'll check on you in a bit," she turned to Minato, "Don't take too long, he does need to rest." She left the room.

"You old hound!" Minato said, shaking his head, "What could be so important to let me interrupt your little make-out session with the lady of your dreams, Dad?"

Jiraiya felt his mood shift back to somber, "Sadly, it's not good news."

"Tell me about it, I've seemingly had nothing but bad news all day," Minato replied.

"I found the group of mercenaries you sent me to investigate, Obito was with them." Jiraiya said."

"Good," Minato nodded.

"Not good," Jiraiya corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a new identity, at least outwardly – Madara Uchiha." The words sent a chill down his back.

"Madara?" Minato's eyes widened, "He's been dead for over a hundred years!"

"Are we so sure?" Jiraiya asked, knowing the implications of what he was saying. If history was to be believed, Madara was ridiculously powerful, easily as strong as Minato if he had taken all of Kurama's chakra.

Minato stared back with haunted eyes. "No body, not even the faintest record of where it's buried if it still exists. My god, could they have found it?"

"Even if they haven't, there are many ancient things hidden by the fog of the Three Great Shinobi Wars, son. I'm afraid, whatever Obito's plan was the night he attacked you, it was only the tip of the iceberg." Jiraiya rested his head back on his pillow.

"I'm afraid you're right, Dad," Minato sighed. "A lot has happened while you were gone."

Jiraiya leaned his head up, "Tell me." Minato did.

* * *

**Author's note: ** hey everyone, I hope you're continuing to enjoy. Stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see you all next Saturday!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The granite of Hokage Rock was still warm to the touch after the seasonably warm September sun had baked the deep tan surface to the heat of a fresh loaf of bread. The warmth did little for Minato's sense of unease as he sat atop his own stone rendering alongside his son. He wore the white Hokage's open as he usually did, not wanting to sweat worse than the weight of what he was about to discuss with his son would force him to.

Naruto sipped an oversized can of honey-ginger iced tea, as did Minato. Up here, above Konoha, Minato was free from the incessant drone of day to day business his office required. However, he was never free of the responsibility he had to the village below him. _Or the boy sitting beside you._ He looked at his son, far from carefree in his own right. Something in his boy's eyes staring out at the village hinted there was something troubling his boy, hiding behind his normally boyish sapphire eyes.

"How's the tea?" Minato asked, trying to make conversation. The two hadn't shared a father-son moment since their trip to the arcade on New Year's Day. All the time spent between then and now had been training, managing one crisis after another, or in family therapy. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to be well-recovered from the trauma of July.

"It's good, Dad," Naruto traced a loose bead or liquid around the rim of the can. "You mind telling me what made you bring me up here?"

"Would it be too much for a father to spend a quiet moment with his son?" Minato asked.

"At the moment," Naruto paused for another sip, "I'm afraid it probably is." He sighed deeply, "I assume this has to do with the Chunin Exam?"

_The boy is perceptive as ever._ Minato wished they could have stayed off topic for a bit longer. He knew what they were talking about was going to touch a nerve or two, and Minato really didn't know how well this was going to go. _You're his father, do your damn duty and quit being a wuss. _"Son, I need to talk to you about something." Minato said obliquely as he eyed the picnic basket he'd brough with them. Aside from the tea, it contained a few important surprises depending on how this conversation went.

"I assume something bad is expected to happened during the exam?" Naruto inquired.

"What gave it away?"

"Well, we only have two days to go, and you've been fretting over security worse and worse every day," Naruto said. "I kind of figured you might have something to tell me."

_No avoiding it, just say it. _"Son, I want you to consider withdrawing from the exam." Minato said quickly, like a man trying to tear off a bandage quickly to minimize discomfort.

"Dad?!" Naruto's eyes went from sleepy to alarmed, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Son, you have me in a major bind here," Minato ran his fingers through his hair. "If you're out, then we have nothing more to talk about here, and we can enjoy the sunset," he paused, "and I'd have to encourage you to forget we ever had this conversation."

"Dad, I've been preparing since before graduation almost a year ago!" Naruto's voice rose in a mix of confusion and indignance, "What the hell? What brought this all up? There's barely two days to go and you spring this on me?"

Minato truly felt like a bad father. He had kept the suspicions about the delegation from the Village Hidden in the Sands hidden for weeks, hoping, praying that something would come up before now. "Son, you're only a year out of the academy, and the Forest of Death is no playground," he did his best bullshit.

"Bull, Dad," Naruto saw straight through him, "I know it's not called Pocky, Mochi, and Ramen Forest for a reason, and I've know since signing up that my life was going to be in real danger; so have you!" Naruto's cheeks began turning red, "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid and not a shinobi, and tell me what the hell is going on, Dad!"

_The decision is made. _He didn't know when it happened, but his little boy was no longer little. In another month, he'd be thirteen. Minato reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a small manilla envelope, "Son," he held out the offending envelope like it was an unstable Rasengan ready to explode, "If you accept this, you're in to the end, no backing out, and your hands are on the controls."

Naruto accepted the envelope, opening the end and exposing the contents. "What's this?" he asked, pulling out a series of documents clipped together with a new shinobi registration card.

"Your new security clearance," Minato swallowed. "Unrestricted level."

"Unrestricted," Naruto did a double take as he looked down at his updated documents. "Dad, that's your level of clearance!"

"Yes it is," Minato said gravely. "If you're in, then you deserve to know everything. Minato extracted the intelligence file from the envelope. "You cannot share the contents with anyone, not even Hinata."

Naruto thumbed the file, reading reports and security briefs regarding what was known and what was suspected. Naruto snapped it shut, "So someone from the Village Hidden in the Sands has it in for me, big deal!" Naruto said.

Minato was only mildly surprised at Naruto's cavalier response. _Evading and resisting abduction or assassination has been part of his life since he was old enough to walk and talk._ "Son," he reminded, "You're going to be in forest where no help with be forthcoming if things go bad."

"How is that different from when Obito attacked last October or when these bozos attacked in July?" Naruto shot back. "For that matter, how is it different than the mission to the Land of the Waves?"

"It's different," Minato started, "because we have advanced knowledge that something is going to go bad, we just don't know what." He stared at Naruto, measuring him, "And don't forget, your life won't be the only one on the line this time. You have to decide what you'll do based on that knowledge."

Naruto's face spasmed at the realization of what Minato was talking about, "Hinata, Sakura…" he whispered.

"It's a hard path you've chosen, son," Minato put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know this isn't your first time making a decision that will affect the lives of those you care about, and it won't be the last." Minato looked down at the village, "And someday, it won't be just Hinata or Sakura, or your friends; it will be everyone down there." Minato tilted his chin to the village. "I know it's not easy keeping things like this a secret from them, but sometimes, we have to. Sometimes," he paused, that's the Hokage's most difficult duty."

Naruto's face was a sea of conflict. _No time like the present. _Minato reached into the basket for a package wrapped in brown paper. "Son, this was supposed to be a birthday gift from your mom and I," Minato handed it to Naruto, "I think you might need it sooner rather than later."

Wordlessly, Naruto tore open the package to reveal a neatly folded jacket, slightly larger than the one he was wearing. The torso and most of the arms were matte black with only a few traces of rust orange as trim. On the back, the Uzumaki family crest was in alternating green and black, and the shoulder patches had the hidden leaf symbol in black on dark forest green. "Dad?" Naruto stared.

"Mom and I thought you could use something a bit more tactical than a simple workout jacket," he explained, "Try it on."

Naruto slid off his jacket, and put the other garment over his body, zipping closed and buttoning over the zipper with a special flap. "It's a bit loose," Naruto said as he adjusted the cuffs around his wrists.

"I'm anticipating you'll start hitting your growth spurt this year or next; I wanted you to have a little room to grow before we replace it," Minato looked at his son, his young shinobi. Naruto stood up to bend and stretch, his face curling in curiosity as he felt for the limits of his movement. "The inner core shell is a special type of nylon," Minato stood up, "it's tear and puncture resistant. It should stop damage from sword or knife slashes, and it should at least slow most stabbing weapons."

Far from making his son look more secure, the jacket seemed to make Naruto snap in realization. Naruto shivered as he looked down the mountain with razor focus. "Dad, I have to go!" he exclaimed.

"Son, where? What's going on?" Minato asked, acid rising in his stomach.

"The Hyūga Compound!" he yelled as he rapidly descended the rock face. Minato knew the impulsive look in his son's eye – he was going to talk to Hinata.

"Naruto! Wait!" Minato shouted, but his boy was already halfway down the mountain. "Dammit!" Minato kicked a loose pebble. Even if Naruto got admitted by the gate guards at the Hyūga Compound, there would be no way Hinata would be able to see him tonight. He debated the merits of chasing after his son, he could catch him easily, but Minato relented as he descended the mountain carrying his son's now boyhood jacket – he was now almost a man and needed to face this as a man. _At least he didn't forget his security clearance. _

Minato sighed, hoping his son wasn't about to do something stupid with sensitive information. He looked down at the orange jacket that had seen his son through most of his first year of being a shinobi. Naruto hadn't yet grown out of it, much as he wasn't fully a man. But soon, he would grow into the black and orange jacket and the responsibility that came with it. Minato looked at his own jacket. _And not long after that, one day, he'll grow into this._

* * *

The central courtyard in the Hyūga Compound was lovingly decorated with red paper lanterns strung from the awnings and by long tables covered with brilliant white and red floral arrangements. The entire clan turned out in their best robes and dresses. The series of major events had prompted a run on tailors in Konoha – the formal outfits so seldom worn until now had fallen largely into disrepair and repairs had been desperately needed. Normally, Hinata would have eschewed such a lavish display. However, she wasn't just some pawn in the clan, she was its leader.

Having watched from the sidelines, she understood the importance of pomp and ceremony – making others feel important and acknowledged. Hinata had insisted if the clan were to hold ceremony here, the more elaborate, the better. _Anything to exorcise the memories that happened here. _Her eyes briefly flitted to the spot where Uncle Hizashi had fallen protecting her and Naruto. She knew the memory would haunt her, but it was only that, a memory. _Nothing here can hurt you; don't spoil the happy day._ The happy couple knelt before her, facing her. To her left was a distant male cousin dressed in black formal robes, and to the right was his soon to be wife dressed in a white and red floral print kimono. The bride's makeup had taken hours easily, her face painted pure white with luscious red lipstick and only the sharpest of eyeliner to accent the bride's beauty on her big day.

Hinata had tried and failed to keep her regalia muted so as not to steal from the bride or groom. She wore three layers: a black bodysuit, a simple lavender inner robe, and a dark purple silk floral print outer robe tied around the waist with a fine silk sash to match. True to her nature, Hinata wore no makeup. Sadly, she had already caught the attention of several bachelors in the room because she was not wearing makeup, and there was no man on her arm. _Of all the times to turn heads; it's not my wedding!_ She sighed lightly in frustration that the one person she wanted here was not.

"If anyone here can in good faith offer any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." After the fifth wedding in nearly two months, she could almost recite the entire ceremony in her sleep. "Seeing no one objecting, it is my great pleasure to declare you husband and wife," she turned to her cousin, "You may kiss the bride."

It was a happy, tasteful kiss. Right now, Hinata hoped no one could see the jealousy in her eyes. She had seen six other couples kiss happily in front of her in the past five weeks; she had barely seen her boyfriend outside of practice in the past three weeks. Naruto had been training with Grandpa Jiraiya, now thankfully home, with renewed vigor, as had she. Unlike Naruto, she now had a clan that required her attention. Sometimes that meant dropping everything due to the busy summer wedding season. In addition, Hinata had been playing catch up with her father on clan rituals and techniques she had been missing out on for years in some cases. Between her official duties and helping rehab Neji, the thought of being in the dangerous Forest of Death on a camping trip for five days almost sounded like a vacation. _Now if it was only with Naruto alone._

Hinata shook off the naughty thought as Neji limped alongside a distraught Hanabi toward her. The crowd was dispersing as the bride and groom would exit to change into less formal attire for their reception. "Big sister!" Hanabi called as she dragged Neji along. His leg had mostly healed, but he was easily another month of rehab before he was a hundred percent. Even still, he was planning on participating in the second part of the Chunin Exam in two days – a thought that didn't sit well with Hinata.

"Where's the fire, you two?" she asked, jokingly, hoping to shake off some of her dourness.

"Hinata, there's a disturbance at the gate that requires your attention," Neji said.

"What is it?" Hinata furrowed her brow.

"Let's just say a certain young gentleman is demanding to see you," Hanabi sighed dreamily, "Apparently, he missed that there is a wedding today.

_Naruto!_ Hinata rushed as quickly as the elaborate kimono allowed toward the edge of the courtyard, down the main corridor, and to the imposing gatehouse. "Please, I have to see her! It's urgent!" Naruto's voice called as she came into view. She locked eyes with him. His beautiful blue eyes were tinged with both manic worry and stunned amazement as he took her in.

Naruto's normally orange field jacket had been replaced with a more serious looking black combat jacket. While dashing, he certainly was not dressed for a wedding. "Lady Hyūga, I already explained to him," the gate guard spoke, not removing a hand from Naruto's chest, "that this is a closed family affair, only by invitation."

Neji soon approached, as did Hanabi. A quick glance told her Neji was about the right height and build. _Hopefully!_ "Lord Naruto!" She feigned indignance, "not only are you late, but you've dressed inappropriate for the occasion!"

"Hinata?" Naruto painted confusion onto his already diverse palate of concern, elation, and desperation.

"Lady Hinata?" the guard asked, also confused.

"This young man is the Hokage's son, and he's supposed to be my private guest to this wedding," she put both her fists on her hips to accent her feigned displeasure. "Guards, admit him at once, and Neji," she turned to her cousin-turned-brother, "see if you have an appropriate outfit that will fit him!" she ordered. "And you," she said harshly, winking at Naruto, "don't think I'm through with you!" She jerked her thumb back toward the corridor, "Now get in here you big oaf! The reception will be starting soon!"

As they made their way back toward the courtyard, Naruto tried to speak, "Hinata, I need to talk to you, urgently!"

"You're interrupting a formal occasion, a wedding, Naruto!" she raised a finger, "and now you're stuck here with us for the rest of the evening!" Hinata smirked internally.

"But…" he tried speaking

"Naruto, this way," Neji commanded, "Hinata could get in big trouble if you're seen looking like that!" He and Hanabi took Naruto by the arm.

"Bring him down to the courtyard as quickly as you can, hurry!" Hinata ordered. Hanabi gave a thumbs up over her shoulder as she dragged Naruto along.

"Hinata," Mom called, "you're needed in the courtyard, the reception is about to start!"

"Coming, mother!" Hinata called as she scurried back down to the courtyard and to her table near the head of the reception. Soon, the procession of the bridesmaids and groomsmen began, ending as the happy couple entered last. A sudden stirring to her left caught her attention as Neji, Hanabi, and Naruto approached the table. Naruto was dressed smartly in one of Neji's formal outfits. The jet-black robes were trimmed in brilliant white silk, and it appeared that Neji had forced Naruto to gel his unruly mane of hair. "You cleaned up well," she said as Naruto was guided to the seat next to her. _He looks just like how he looked in my dream!_

"Hinata, I need to talk, urgently," he said. Unfortunately, Naruto looked even more nervous than her dream of them on their wedding day.

"Then tell me what's up."

"I can't, not here," he looked around, "I need to talk privately." Naruto's stony expression displayed a level of seriousness uncanny for the blonde boy.

Hinata's heart jumped violently. _Either he's got something incredibly romantic planned, or he's breaking up with me._ Neither thought was appropriate for the moment – this wasn't her day. "We have to wait for the first dance of the new couple, then we have about five minutes, we can slip out, that's all," she said.

"That's all I'll need," the seriousness of his tone suggested anything but romance. Hinata sighed lightly. Hinata stretched out with her feelings, uncertain if she wanted to feel Naruto's emotional state via the chakra that linked them – especially if that was what was on his mind. _Could you blame him? You're both way young, and it's not like you've spent any quality time with him in almost a month. _Hinata steeled herself, expecting him to push back as she gently linked her chakra to his; however, he didn't. Grey waves of confusion radiated off from Naruto, and she sensed a moral quandary and a huge level of concern. _If not that, then what?_

Hinata put on her mask of calm. "Ladies and gentlemen," she rose to her feet, "I present the parents of the bride and groom!" Hinata gestured for focus to turn away from her to the wedding table. As she sat, she made a quick scan of her Byakugan. Only Naruto was paying her any level of attention. "This way, quietly," she whispered. As the parents of the new family began their speeches, Hinata guided Naruto by the wrist to the most private spot possible, the garden courtyard outside the training room. In the still of the fading light, long purple shadows were cast from fragrant plants as darkening twilight replaced the orange sherbet colored sky. "No one is here," she scanned the area, "Now do you mind telling me why I just helped you crash my cousin's wedding?"

Naruto's grave expression only deepened; she could see his throat pulsing like his heart was trying to climb out of his mouth. "I… uh…" he stammered nervously, scratching the back of his head, and breaking eye contact with her, "you see…" A cold flash of fight or flight nervousness radiated off of him as his voice trailed off.

_Oh god! He is breaking up with me! _"Na-Naruto-kun," she began to cry as she stammered, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?!" Cold tears began streaming against any effort to withhold them. Hinata stepped away from him toward the stone bench so important to Mom and Dad.

"What?!" Naruto's face went from grave and nervous to shocked and confused, "No! Hinata! I-I wouldn't do that! How could you say such a thing!" He ran beside her and took her by the arm.

Relief and embarrassment washed over her. Hinata's legs threatened to buckle, and she sat on the stone bench Mom had shared with Dad as a young couple. "Okay, you're not breaking up with me; so, what has you on edge? I haven't seen you this concerned and miserable since the day I dueled Hanabi!"

"Hinata," he searched with his eyes, "I can't tell you about a lot of it. This might sound unreal." Naruto heaved a sigh, his shoulders collapsing.

"Then try," she said. She got up and guided him down onto the bench beside her, "I'm here and I'm listening." The small bench afforded little personal space. She didn't know if it was the three layers in the late summer heat or if it was Naruto's sudden closeness, but beads of sweat began tickling down her lower back as he sat next to her.

"Hinata, during the exam," Naruto continued to measure his words carefully, "You'll be in danger!"

_That's it? It has to be more than just that! _"Naruto," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I know that; it's called the Forest of Death for a reason, not the Forest of Fluffy Bunny Rabbits." Her attempt at being lighthearted didn't seem to calm him in the least.

He shook his head, "No, I mean, the people who ordered the assassination attempt are going to try killing me again!" Naruto exclaimed. "They're probably going to be using one of the other genin teams to do it."

"Oh," Hinata was almost surprised at how nonchalant her response was.

"Oh?" Naruto tilted his head forward, not expecting her muted response, either.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata checked her watch, only about two minutes left, "we made plans for something like this already; what more can we do?" She stammered in confusion, "H-how do you know about this?"

"Dad shared an intelligence file with me – most of it I can't talk about." He stared with his blue eyes, "Hinata, you'll be in danger if you're anywhere near me during the exam! Will you at least consider withdrawing from the test?" Naruto was pleading, almost crying now. His head slumped forward.

"Naruto," she stiffened her voice, "Look at me," she guided his chin up until his eyes met hers. "We live in a dangerous world. We're going to a dangerous place, and we've already signed waivers in the event of our deaths. Would you have me just back out at the last minute? Would you have me hide away in some hidden castle, never to see the light of day?" It was sweet of him to worry about her, but that was the exact reason she couldn't let him go alone.

"No," he sniffled.

"I know you're scared about me getting hurt, I'm scared, too," she said, hugging him tightly despite the wrinkling effect it had on her outfit.

"Hinata, you almost died last time someone took a shot at me!" tears choked his voice. "If something happens to you… I can't live with knowing I could have done something about it!"

"And you almost died several times the first time someone made a pass at me," she reminded him. "You were a brave little shinobi then," she giggled slightly, "Now you're not so little, and every bit as brave!" She caressed his cheek, "And you're certainly more thoughtful than the three-year-old who faked being sick in an attempt to get out of my birthday party." Her lips tightened into a smile.

"You and Mom will never let me live that down," laughter replaced his tears, but he didn't release her from his embrace. "I just want to keep you safe!"

"That's sweet of you, Naruto-kun, and I want to keep you safe, too!" she rocked gently with him, "And the safest place will be side by side, watching each other's back."

She felt his hand rubbing her upper back and shoulders, "You know, I can't guarantee this will be the last time we'll face something like this. You'll never have a normal life because of me."

"Naruto, stop blaming yourself for that," she was grateful for the darkening sky hiding her blushing cheeks, "How many times did you put yourself in danger trying to protect me? I'm a clan leader now because of you, if anyone is dangerous to be near it's me. I'm a prime target for abduction and assassination." She shook her head, "The only reason I have anything like a normal life right now is because of you." Hinata caressed his cheek gently.

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head obliquely.

"Naruto," she explained, "the reason I have no security detail is because you and your family are around me so much," Hinata smiled, grateful for Naruto and his parents, "If I didn't have you, I'd have at least four bodyguards following me everywhere, except maybe the restroom, and even then!"

They both chuckled at the ridiculous thought. "I suppose that means I can't talk you out of following me into the Forest of Death?" Naruto's boyish smile was back.

"No more than you can talk me out of asking you to dance, mister," Hinata kissed him gently on the lips before getting up, "Now then, I think we need to get back before someone sends a search party."

"Hinata, you're ignoring the wedding party," Father called from the shadows. Father looked his usual stone-face, certainly not festive in the least. _I hope he doesn't get too upset with Naruto. _As if by magic, his face softened, "I do hope your partner doesn't have two left feet."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," she said as she began walking back toward the main courtyard hand in hand with Naruto.

"And Naruto," Father's voice became slightly crisp, "a reminder, this is not your wedding. The _only_ couple I should see kissing on the dancefloor are the bride and groom." Father's tone was crystal clear that he didn't want anymore funny business tonight.

"Yes, sir," Naruto bowed lightly.

The rest of the walk back to the courtyard was in awkward silence. Hinata could feel Father's eyes on her shoulder – not disapproving so much as trying to keep her respectable. As they reentered the courtyard, almost all couples were paired up on the dancefloor, staring at them intently. Tiny ghosts of sweat tickled Hinata, as if the entire clan had caught her being naughty. _Don't worry about them, act natural!_ She stood opposite Naruto and gestured toward the band, "You may continue!"

As the band began, they struck up a gentle humming beat. Hinata's heart sank and her feet turned to ice. _Ah crap! I forgot there was a tango in this set list!_ Naruto had never displayed any dance talent that she knew of at least. He stumbled awkwardly, almost causing them both to fall as he took her by one hand and placed his other at her waist. "S-sorry Naruto," she noted the disapproving look of several couples nearby as he handled himself awkward as a young fawn learning to walk.

"For what?" he winked with a crooked smile. The beat jumped suddenly, and Naruto snapped to, leading several steps forward and spinning her out and back to him with the skill of an expert. The disapproving eyes on them began staring curiously as the song peaked and reached another slow trough.

Hinata stared at her confident partner, mouth hanging open as he guided her through the slower section of the song, "I-I didn't know you could dance!"

Naruto grinned like a predator having freshly caught prey, "Mom insisted I learn after I was diagnosed dyslexic; she said it was a great way to teach focus as well as teamwork." He smirked, "You might say, I have you to thank for learning this."

The beat jumped again, and he spun both of them around like a tornado. Adrenaline kicked in as Hinata felt the sensation of falling backwards, only to have the fall to be arrested. Before she could catch her breath, he reversed their motion, and she was leaning back over his right arm. "You're… very spirited!" she huffed breathlessly as they paused as the music transitioned back to the slow tease before the final movement.

"Well," he smirked, "a shinobi should always do his best!" The beat jumped again. Naruto spun her out and back to him in a fluid motion. This time she worked with him, no longer in shock, and she glided along the floor with him. Despite the dour situation that had conspired to bring them together tonight, she was enjoying herself, no longer self-conscious to the fact that everyone was staring at them and not the couple getting married.

As they reached the end, thunderous applause greeted them as Naruto and she posed dramatically. "So, what other surprised do you have?" she asked as they bowed to each other.

"Oh, a few," he winked.

"Then why were you so nervous when you came here?" she asked, "Clearly you aren't afraid of people staring."

He stood beside her, his left arm snaking around her shoulders, causing her to shiver. "Can you keep a secret?"

"S-sure," she stammered as his hand came to rest on her left shoulder.

"After I saw how beautiful you looked when I got here, well," Naruto blushed, "I couldn't focus on what I actually came here to talk about!"

She guided him back to the main table; she needed a breather after such excitement. "I don't suppose you're going to try talking me out of the exam again after wearing me down like this?" she asked.

"Would it actually work?" he laughed.

"No," she affirmed, "My place is at your side, and your place is at my side." Hinata curled her lips into a smile, "Partner."

"Being that I can't kiss you here in front of everyone," he paused bringing her hand to his lips as he bowed, "May I have the next dance?"

Her heart fluttered, "I'm all yours!" She let him guide her back to the dance floor. In two days, she'd be at his side during the exam, and they would get through it together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy going forward. Next chapter begins part II of the Chunin Exam. See you next Saturday!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Naruto toweled off as he stepped out of the shower. In a short span of time, he'd brushed his teeth, gotten dressed, and did his hair as he'd done every morning since he was old enough to do his morning routine without Mom or Dad's help. _It's just another morning, no different than any other._ He lied to himself; he was nervous as hell.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled his new jacket over his shoulder. Something about it made him look distinctly older – appropriate for someone about to face death again. "You've got this!" he pointed to his reflection with a wink, "Ya know!"

He exited the restroom. The sound of cooking hinted Mom was up earlier than usual – his watch said 0524 – to make breakfast. Dad, too, was in the kitchen, helping mom make eggs as she finished assembling a bowl of congee. "Eat up, son," she said, offering him the bowl, "Last real meal for some time."

Despite knowing he needed to eat, his gut almost refused to accept food as he forced it down his throat to add the lead brick sitting in his stomach. The congee thankfully was smoot enough to go down regardless, as did the eggs. Naruto took real effort to finish his last bit of breakfast: two slices of toast with honey and peanut butter. _Protein, fat, carbohydrates – everything a growing boy needs to keep going_. He checked his watch again, 0545, it was time go.

"Mom, Dad," he stumbled on his words as he got up to put his dishes in the sink.

The folks held each other as they stared at him. "Just leave it, son," Dad said, "I'll clean up before I head out."

"See you at the training ground," Naruto said.

"Good luck, son," Mom and Dad both came forward for one last hug.

"Don't worry," he said as they released him. Naruto was soon out the door with the morning dawn. The Hyūga Compound was already alive with activity when he arrived. The gate guard promptly verified his identity and admitted him. The four teams he'd become unofficial leader of had stored their gear here the night before, a safeguard against tampering by foreign teams and against leaving anything behind. "Good morning, group!" Naruto shouted at parade ground voice.

Much to his surprise, everyone snapped upright and responded, "Good morning, sir!"

_Damn, I could get used to this!_ Naruto grinned, reminding himself not to let his head get too large, otherwise his headband wouldn't fit. "All right everyone, it's 0600, we're out of here in fifteen, so make your final preparations if you haven't," he called out. The teams separated into the buzz of desperate last-minute preparation and Aunt Akemi telling everyone where the nearest restrooms were if they had to go before the exam.

Sakura and Hinata huddled with him, checking their bags for anything out of place – nothing was. Naruto's butterflies circled in his stomach as he looked at both girls. While he couldn't go into details, he had now made it deathly clear they'd both be in real danger above the already placed traps and natural hazards on the course, and to prepare for repeated attacks and evasion. Sakura's normally flashy red top was swapped for an olive-drab one of similar design, she wore a darker shade of khaki pants, and her normally flowing bright pink hair was high and tight in a bun. Hinata wore her usual black bodysuit with an olive-drab vest similar in material appearance to Naruto's Jacket – probably the special type of nylon as well.

After a moment of wordless preparation, Naruto couldn't hold it. "You did bring it, right?"

"Of course," Hinata blushed. "The other teams have theirs as well."

Naruto nodded. Shikamaru managed to get his hands on a detailed copy of the training ground map. While not showing the locations of the scrolls they'd need to recover, it did show locations of known hazards and landmarks. The rules of the test stipulated no paper maps or electronic maps, but it said nothing about cloth maps. "Where is it hidden?" he asked, "in case we need to find it?" Naruto added the last bit not to sound perverted.

Hinata tapped her chest gently, "The one place they aren't allowed to look for it."

"Wait, where did Sasuke hide his then?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"The one place you wouldn't put your perverted hands, mister," Sakura laughed. "Now quit thinking like a female body inspector and let's get going!"

"Before you go," Hiashi called out, "I think a group photo is in order." Uncle Hiashi brandished the camera, gesturing for every to gather together closely. "All right, everyone say, 'Shinobi!'"

"SHINOBI!" the group shouted in unison as the camera flashed.

"All right let's go!" Naruto called out as he pulled on his pack.

"Everyone remember, avoid the central clearing until after we've rendezvoused," Shikamaru remined to almost no one's attention. "What a pain," he sighed.

"Naruto," Neji limped slightly with his walking pole, "Thanks again for everything."

"You sure you're up for this?"

Neji's face grimaced, but soon turned to a grin, "I'll be the first to complete the course with only one good leg; I'm going for the history books one way or another!"

"Believe it! See you at the rendezvous in a few hours." _I sincerely hope we aren't putting you back in the game too soon, my friend._ Nartuo sighed, there was no talking Neji out of it now.

The walk from the compound to the training ground was silent as they marched down the streets of a still sleeping section of Konoha. Hinata's Byakugan was up, but she remained silent. By the time they arrived at Training Ground Forty-Four, Naruto's bladder had shrunk to the size of a walnut despite having gone twice in the past two hours. _This is it!_ He waited for his turn at the security registration desk.

"Naruto!" an excited voice called from behind him. "Hinata!" Iruka Sensei came into view, wrapping Naruto in a bear hug.

"Iruka!" Naruto hugged back before trading spots with Hinata, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping register teams, couldn't pass up a chance to wish you luck, kiddo!" Iruka said excitedly.

"We'll be joining you shortly, then," Naruto replied with a smile – he hadn't seen Iruka since graduation a year ago. Naruto and Shikamaru got signed in and joined Iruka at the other side of the registration desk. Soon, other shinobi teams began approaching the assembly area.

"Everyone, please have your travel documents and registration cards ready for verification!" Iruka shouted as the crowd, forty teams and their sensei instructors approached. Most of the registration went smoothly until a particular group approached. Naruto and Shikamaru turned pale white as the three siblings from the Village Hidden in the Sands stepped up to the table.

"Registration papers, please," Iruka commanded, either oblivious or unimpressed by who was standing before them.

"As you wish," the young, red haired boy with fierce features handed the information packet along with the ID cards for the trio.

"Gaara," Naruto said in recognition. The boys had met once years ago, during a diplomatic summit Dad attended. Gaara had been a troubled child then, not a bad one, but troubled. _Being a Jinchuriki will do that to you._ Naruto shivered at the thought of how most Jinchuriki were treated in their villages; Mom and Dad had insisted he and Hinata keep it a secret as much as possible, despite the fact that more than a few people had learned by now.

"Hello, Naruto," the boy's fierce features morphed into a slight smile, eliciting a nervous shaking of his older brother Kankuro's right hand. "The years have been kind to you," Gaara said. Coming from Gaara, that was high praise.

Sadly, they hadn't been kind to Gaara. While handsome, Gaara's eyes were largely empty – the product of a hateful father, a dead mother, and numerous assassination attempts. Naruto thought back to the nightmare he'd once had of his parents dying when he was born and him being raised ostracized by the village. _One critical change in your life, and that could be you standing there._

"Hello, Shikamaru Nara," Gaara's sister Temari spoke with a voice that could etch glass.

"You are?" Shikamaru feigned ignorance, but he nervously tapped his foot under the table.

"Cut the crap, Shikamaru," Temari said with a wicked glare.

"Everything seems to be in order," Iruka said nervously. "If you'll proceed to the security screening area." With that the trio left. "Be seeing you, Shikamaru," the girl glared as if trying to burn Shikamaru to the ground.

Iruka cocked up an eyebrow, "Who's you girlfriend, Shikamaru?" he teased.

"She's no girlfriend, that troublesome one," Shikamaru shook his head with a mild discomfort.

"Are you sure?" Naruto teased, "I wouldn't stand up if I were you."

"That's not funny!" Shikamaru slammed a hand on the table, "She's bad news and you know it!"

Naruto felt the gears in his head jam, "Wait, how does Temari know you?" He shot Shikamaru a look demanding explanation.

"Temari? The Shrew of the Village Hidden in the Sands?" Iruka asked, "That's who your lady friend is?"

"Dude, stop calling her that!" Shikamaru looked at both Iruka and Naruto fiercely.

"Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much," Iruka said dramatically, "So, how do you know her?"

"His dad put me on a surveillance detail watching her and her siblings," Shikamaru explained. "I've spent the past few weeks trying to follow them here and there and watching their moves."

"Let me guess, you two walked in on each other in the buff at the hot springs district!" Naruto laughed, as did Iruka. Shikamaru remained deadpan, his cheeks turning pink. Slowly, Naruto and Iruka's laughter slowed to a nervous crawl. "Wait a minute," Naruto paused, not sure if continuing was wise, "You actually did sneak a peek on her in the springs?!"

"I was NOT SNEAKING A PEEK!" Shikamaru yelled loud enough to draw the attention of the remaining teams. "Look," he whispered harshly, "I had no idea it was a mixed-gender hot springs. I was taking a much-needed breather after the past month of doing cloak and dagger! We accidently walked in on each other!"

"Wait a…" Naruto's mind began grinding gears as something didn't fit, "she let you live after that?"

"Embarrassing way to blow your cover, I'm sure, but murdering him would be a bit harsh," Iruka chuckled.

Naruto exchanged a troubled look with Shikamaru. He must have noticed, too, as he nodded slightly. "Iruka Sensei, would you excuse use for a minute?"

"Sure," he waved the next group of registrants up.

Naruto and Shikamaru hustled out of listening range of the table. "What's your point, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "And don't make any more jokes at my expense, it was awkward!"

"Yeah, I bet you were standing at tiptoe like you are now just thinking about it!" Naruto quipped, "Now focus on me and not her! Remember, she let you live?"

"Big whoop! What was she going to do, murder me over a simple accident?" Shikamaru stretched his neck, clearly missing the point.

"Shikamaru, I'm assuming you've been playing cat and mouse with her, she knows your name; she knows you're an intelligence operative, right?" Naruto tried again.

He could see the process starting to wash over Shikamaru as his face cascaded through frustration, to confusion, and finally realization. "She could have eliminated me and made up whatever story she needed in such a compromising situation."

"But she didn't," Naruto snapped his fingers.

"So, what does it mean?" Shikamaru furrowed his brow. "They know we're friends, they know I've been watching them, why not kill me or get me thrown in jail?"

"I don't know, man," Naruto sighed in frustration, "but something isn't what it seems. What if we're wrong?"

"About what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, everything!" Naruto threw his hands up in frustration, "Could the assassination attempt be a red herring, a distraction from something larger?"

"Maybe, or you're just a target of opportunity, or maybe nothing," Shikamaru shook his head, "All we know is there is a link between the assassins and the Village Hidden in the Sands."

Naruto rubbed his chin, pondering. "Your report said something about someone impersonating Lord Rasa, right?"

"It was highly suspected, why?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know," Naruto shook his head, "but I think we're on the wrong track, here."

"You think the genin team aren't part of it?" Shikamaru's voice squeaked.

"Or at least they don't know about whatever this conspiracy is," Naruto replied. "Either way, I think your plan is the best one: trust no one and avoid contact with other teams – escape and evasion tactics."

Shikamaru checked his watch, "Right, I hate to say this, but let's wrap up with Iruka and get to our staging areas." He looked back to Naruto, "Any way we cut it we're in for a long next few days. I'll see you at the rendezvous point at 1800."

"Shikamaru," Naruto said grimly, "be on your guard."

The other boy nodded solemnly, "You, too. Remember, our goal is to get everyone out alive, not winning anymore."

* * *

Naruto sat with Hinata and Sakura in front of the gate to Training ground Forty-Four. The next nearest team was at least a kilometer either side of them. As he stared at the massive woods, he felt the damn thing staring back at him. _Ten click radius, over sixty kilometers around, and over forty square kilometers of forest to get lost in._ He had every intention of getting lost in the woods. The thought of losing anyone, especially Hinata or Sakura, was beyond hateful, even worse than being eliminated in this part of the test. He wouldn't let it happen. Once they were inside, they would use the woods to their advantage. If not advancing to the finals was the cost of getting his friends out alive, so be it.

"Naruto, you'd better finish getting ready," Sakura cautioned, "We've only ten minutes."

He nodded, pulling out a dark olive-green bandanna from his pocket, tying it around and over his golden hair. Hinata pulled on a floppy brimmed hat with a woodland pattern. All three of them pulled out small cases of grease paint. They started with a simple base layer of light green, making sure to cover every inch, including ears, eyelids, and any part of the neck that was exposed. Then came the tricky part. Nature hated two things: clean angles, and symmetry. Darker green and areas of black coated the forehead, the chin, the tip of the nose, and cheeks, making them appeared recessed. More recessed areas were left lighter green or blotched with a redwood brown to make them slightly more prominent. All three of them also draped loose woodland pattern mesh scarves around their necks and shoulders. By the time they had finished, none of them looked a thing like a team racing to find the scroll they needed – they looked like a long-range recon patrol in hostile territory. Naruto completed his look by rubbing black grease paint over the orange trim on his jacket.

0800 buzzed on his watch. A loud horn sounded, causing all three of them to flinch, and the gate on the security fence swung open. They raced through like stampeding animals, knowing the gate would close only thirty seconds later. After that, there was no way for them to get out of the forest except by collecting the needed scroll or by getting rescued. The gate began closing as they raced inward. The final _click _of the gate locking them in sounded, and there was no noise except the three of them running.

Naruto spotted good cover from a fallen tree and signal for the others to follow. They scurried under cover of the moss-draped tree carcass, and Naruto stared at Hinata, pointing to her eyes. Her Byakugan glowed unnervingly behind the veil of camouflage paint and the netting obscuring most of her face. She gave a thumbs up after a moment, "Clear," she whispered.

"Okay, let's try and get oriented," he said in a hushed tone. "I'll fix our rough direction if you two want to get the map out."

Sakura and Hinata nodded, and Naruto slipped out from under the tree. He spotted a tall, solid looking tree nearby, and climbed with the speed of a frightened squirrel. Reaching the apex of the tree, he spied the temple complex at the center of the woods. Even without the compass, he could tell it was southeast, and they were roughly at the ten or eleven o'clock position from their final objective. Despite the denseness of the forest, Naruto could make out at least two prominent clearings, one roughly due east, the other south-southeast. Further south, there were stone ruins visible. He descended the tree rapidly, dropping the last few feet before joining the huddle under the tree.

Hinata had the silk map spread over her pack. At the cost of almost two thousand yen apiece, he could understand why she didn't put it on the ground and why she had only had one made per team. "We're here, roughly," Naruto pointed to their approximate location.

"Maybe four or five hours to get to our rendezvous," Sakura said, pointing to a point near the river bisecting the training ground, about a kilometer north of the central clearing.

"Should we move ahead and camp out or should we do some prospecting?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm…" Naruto rocked back on his heels. "Probably best that we prospect, see if we can help the others." He took off his pack and opened it, "But first, let's see what our packet says." Naruto withdrew a brown paper bag from his backpack.

Sakura pulled out a pair of surgical scissors, "You're sure it doesn't contain anything hazardous?" she asked Hinata.

"Not unless the scroll inside is."

Sakura nodded and cut the bag open gingerly. Naruto had told her what he had told Hinata about the potential risk she'd be taking by being near him. Sakura didn't even hesitate, saying she'd owed it to him after what had happened with Sasuke last November. "Looks like just a scroll and a letter."

Naruto pulled out the letter and read aloud, "_Dear young shinobi, congratulations on your taking the next step to becoming a chunin. Enclosed with this packet is either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. In order to pass this next exam, you must present one of each scroll to the proctors at the temple at the center of the training ground. You will have five days to brave the forest and your fellow genin in order to complete this task. Scrolls may be found scattered in the forest or acquired by any other means necessary."_

"Any means necessary?" Hinata asked.

"Means we can trade with or steal from any other team. By any means includes lethal force," Naruto explained. Hinata and Sakura both looked grim at the thought of defending against an attacking force. Naruto resumed reading, _"A final word of caution: **DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE ATTEMPT TO OPEN ANY OF THE SCROLLS!**"_ Naruto tilted his head as he stared at the Heaven Scroll in his hand, "I wonder what happens if you open it?"

"Let's not play with fire, Naruto," Sakura chided, "We have enough to deal with without discovering if the scrolls are booby-trapped."

"Agreed," Hinata nodded, "I doubt it's something we want to deal with."

"Well, here's the plan," he said as he set the scroll on the map, "We trade the scroll off every hour, and we make sure the person on point isn't carrying it." He stared at them, "Any objection to me taking point first?"

"What's our first objective?" Sakura asked, "If not the rendezvous point, then where? She pointed to the map.

"There's two clearings nearby," he pointed to the rough location on the map, "as well as what look like stone ruins about here."

Hinata spoke, "Shikamaru was fairly certain the hidden scrolls would have to be near easily found landmarks due to the size of the forest."

"He also was certain any scroll we could find would be protected by boobytraps," Sakura nodded, "or other environmental hazards."

"So, one of two options," Naruto squatted low next to the map, "We can check these two clearings in short order and make it to the rendezvous point, or we can head due south and check the ruins." He paused to stare at them. "I have my own thoughts on the matter, but I'd like to hear what you two were thinking."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks. Naruto was glad the two had buried the hatchet; he couldn't imagine how much worse this would be if Hinata still hated Sakura. "The ruins sound tempting to me," Hinata said.

"I'm more for the clearing, but I prefer open ground," Sakura replied. "Why the ruins?"

"If we can clear them, we might be able to use it as shelter, especially in an emergency." Hinata suggested.

Naruto nodded, "It might be worth looking into." He got up, "Shall we?"

* * *

Sakura Haruno followed Naruto while Hinata brought up the rear. After spending most of the past two months in the hospital, it felt good to be in the field again, away from the sterile white walls and mountains of paper charts. _Now if it was a camping trip and not this stupid test!_ She sighed inwardly as they trudged along the brush at a snail's pace.

The trek through the forest left plenty of time to contemplate everything that happened in the past two days. Naruto and Hinata had come to her the day before, offering her an easy out – Naruto had some foreknowledge of a plot to murder him in the exam, and she'd be in danger if she came along. On one hand, she was disqualified from being promoted to chunin no matter how well she did on this year's exam – no one would blame her if she backed out. On the other hand, she didn't want to be the reason Naruto or Hinata didn't get their chance to shine, either. Sakura surprised them both when she was totally into coming along still. After two months of long hospital shifts, followed by long periods in the classroom, and somehow fitting in training; Sakura _needed_ a release. The exam meant five days without having to budget every hour, every minute. _Don't forget about Sasuke._

She sighed as she followed Naruto's path under a fallen tree. While he could be attractive, her staring at Naruto from behind gave her no real pleasure; she assumed if she had a kid brother, the effect would be the same. Unfortunately, Sakura could count on her hands how many minutes she'd spent with Sasuke outside of training in the past month. He wasn't avoiding her, and he'd made it clear this morning when they last spoke. Like her, Sasuke had a lot of pride on the line, even if he was ineligible for promotion. Sadly, her new apprenticeship made little time for them. _Maybe if we wrap things up early we can take a day or two for ourselves._ A faint smile came to her lips as she thought of just the two of them finding a quiet, safe spot in the woods.

Naruto gave the hand signal to hold position, and all three of them knelt down. The ruins ahead weren't exactly part of a clearing, more like an area of forest that wasn't as dense as the surrounding sprawl. As for the ruins, they were unexpectedly militaristic in appearance, not what she expected when Naruto had said ruins. It'd looked like a surprisingly modern bunker.

"Hinata, anyone inside?" Naruto whispered.

"No one I can detect, better than fair it's abandoned." She replied.

Sakura focused her eyes, looking for anything, any telltale detail that didn't jive with what Hinata suggested. "_Observe everything, it's useless to diagnose without sufficient data!" _Lady Tsunade's advice rung in her head loudly. Sakura pulled out a small pair of binoculars from her kit and zoomed in on the ruined bunker. "Someone has been in it, recently by the look of things," she said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"The rust on the door has been disturbed around the handle," she handed him the binoculars.

"She's right," Hinata spoke up, focusing her Byakugan, "and there appears to be a scroll inside… but…" Hinata trailed off nervously.

Sakura felt a chill in her spine at the girl's words, "What is it?"

"It… it's just that…" Hinata's voice bounced nervously, at least she didn't fidget, "It's too easy. Don't you think?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a glance followed by a curt nod. "Okay, so we take this one step at time, assuming it's booby trapped or someone hostile is nearby." Naruto looked at his watch, "I'm still on point for fifteen minutes; I'll go first. Sakura, you're my backup, and Hinata, you're on overwatch detail."

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, "Maybe we should just send clones in."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Why don't we? It'd be a lot safer than going in ourselves."

"We might have to survive out here for some time," he shook his head. "Even if the scroll is the one we're looking for, we agreed to help the others before proceeding to the exit point ourselves."

Sakura sighed, "And we have to make our chakra reserves last on whatever rations we have." Naruto was right: even with diligently packed rations, surviving in the wilderness would drain their chakra reserves with jaw-dropping speed. _And there is the chance we're being hunted._ "Fine, I get it, I just don't like it."

"We'll sooner we're done, the less we have to worry," Naruto gave a thumbs up, "Now get ready."

Hinata leapt up to the middle branches of a nearby tree, careful to remain low as to not silhouette herself. She shot a thumbs up, and Naruto and Sakura both drew out kunai. "When I reach the door and signal, advance on my position. She nodded in affirmative, and Naruto began to low crawl, almost slither along the clearing floor. Sakura's eyes flitted back and forth between Naruto and Hinata, watching for any sign of trouble.

As Naruto got close, he rolled and knelt along side the door. He pointed his fingers to his eyes, and Sakura heard Hinata whistle back a nightingale call three times, the agreed on signal for all clear. Naruto pumped his right arm twice, and Sakura sprinted as fast as her adrenaline-fueled legs could carry her. Despite fully expecting something terrible to spring from nowhere, she reached Naruto's side. She was now panting.

Naruto swung around the door jam, pulling the glove from his right hand and putting the back of his hand on the doorknob and the door itself. Sakura inspected the surrounding construction. The walls were concrete and the door was metal, probably steel. While the door was well-rusted, the handle was shiny and slid easily as Naruto pushed down on it, having re-gloved his hand.

He counted down silently with his fingers, _three, two, one!_ Naruto tugged the door outward, careful to keep his body out of the doorframe, probably saving his life. The spoiled eggs smell of flammable gas assaulted Sakura's nostrils as the door swung out, as did the familiar _crack_ of a match striking over a rough surface. "GET BACK!" she screamed.

A wall of flame spouted from the doorway, the blast of heat sending Sakura tumbling backwards – the door jolted outward, missing crushing her by mere centimeters. As quick as it started, it was over. Sakura was laying on her back, drenched in a layer of sweat, and she might have pissed herself. She smelled the acrid scent of spent fuel as she struggled to her feet.

"NARUTO, SAKURA!" Hinata appeared at her side.

In the moment she took to focus, through smoke and heat, Sakura felt her blood freeze. "NARUTO!" she screamed. He was on his side, clutching his right hand to his chest. She and Hinata raced to his side. "Naruto!" Sakura skid to a stop beside him, "Let me see it!"

"Ahhhh!" Naruto wheezed. Some of his hair had been singed by the blast, and he had minor thermal burns along the right side of his face, barely first degree.

"Let me see it, Naruto!" Sakura commanded. She gingerly pulled back the cuff of his jacket. The skin on the back of Naruto's right wrist was angry red, with the outer layer burned off. Carefully extracting the glove, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief to see the rest of his hand was unburned. _Thank god for fire retardant material!_ She pulled out her canteen and poured some of the contents over the burned area, eliciting a protest from Naruto, "Ah! Ah!"

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"It's okay!" Sakura tried to reassure Hinata as well, "it's only a first-degree burn." Sakura pulled off her pack, reaching for her first-aid kit.

"The scroll!" Naruto pointed to the bunker with his good hand.

Hinata summoned several shadow clones, sending them inside, but she remained outside, carefully keeping her Byakugan trained on the surrounding area. "We're clear!" One of Hinata's clones came forth with the scroll. _Dammit! Another Heaven Scroll_. They had accumulated their first injury for a scroll that was useless to them.

"Anything else in there?" Sakura asked as she applied a medicated ointment to Naruto's wrist and began wrapping it in a moistened cloth bandage.

"The gas bomb looks like it was a one off," Hinata explained as she dismissed her clones, "Had we waited a few more days, the gas might have dissipated on its own."

"Great, we wasted all of that effort on a useless scroll," Naruto chided as he tested the movement of his hand with the bandage encasing it.

Sakura eyed the bunker's inside, "Maybe not wasted," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Naruto said as he got to his feet.

"Now that we 've cleared the trap, the construction is solid," she tapped the blackened but otherwise solid concrete wall. "It'd make a decent base of operations, a secure place for us to set up camp and not have to worry about the local wildlife."

"It would also make a secure field hospital," Hinata suggested. _I like the way she thinks!_

"We'll bring it up to the others, when we meet up with them," Naruto said, looking at his wrist. "Hopefully, none of them ran into any other weird surprises."

Sakura felt ill-at-ease with Naruto's worry. Sasuke was always one to jump in head-first. The thought of him lying in the woods, bleeding from some trap because he was too pig headed didn't sit well with her. "Well," she sighed, "I guess it is called the Forest of Death for a reason."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, as always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. As always, stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see you all next week.

-Adam


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Dim lantern light illuminated the cramped concrete bunker that was home for the night. The air in the bunker was warm and sticky, even before the four teams decided to camp out inside. Hinata had removed her bandana and vest, retaining her black bodysuit and face paint in a vain effort to be more comfortable as sweat beaded down her body. She kept her Byakugan activated as she paced in the entry area of the small fortification. The bunker had looked larger on the outside; the thick walls hid the fact the internal living space was no larger than a large hotel room. Still, four walls, a real floor, and a roof was preferable to sleeping in the open with predators and poisonous insects. With the doors barred, the possibility of an enemy sneaking in and cutting their throats was almost nil.

The real enemy of the night, boredom threatened to force her to sleep, so, she had pulled her knitting out of the bag and started working on a row in the red scarf she was making for Naruto. _About eight more rows, then the finishing touches. Ready just in time for his thirteenth birthday! _Hinata stared across the bunker to Shikamaru guarding the rear door. She saw gears and cogs turning as he rocked his head back and forth as if he were listening to music in his head. _I wonder what has him on edge._ It was Shikamaru's equivalent to her tapping her fingers. He was playing his cards close, but Hinata knew something had him bothered. Naruto had been limited in what he told her, Sakura, and the others; but Shikamaru would likely know everything given his job in military intelligence. _Which is worse, not knowing, or knowing and not being able to tell?_

Hinata finished the row of knitting and turned her attention to Naruto. He slept on top of his sleeping bag, his jacket and boots acting as an improvised pillow. Rather than his traditional black t-shirt, he wore a shear, practically see-through, athletic chafe guard. A quick inspection of his wounded wrist indicated the skin was already healing over nicely – it'd be normal by morning. She held out the unfinished work, imagining him wearing it around his neck as he slept. _He looks so peaceful, like a baby napping._ Hinata wished they'd opted out of the test and taken the time to go on a much-needed vacation – somewhere with a warm beach and far removed from the responsibilities of being clan leader or the Hokage's son. _When this is all over, no excuses, we're making time for some R and R. _

The sensation of movement in her expanded vision caught her attention. "Someone's coming," she said in a wispy voice. Hinata quickly stowed the knitting along with her dreamy thoughts of her and Naruto walking hand in hand on a sunny beach.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked, "And from where?"

"Three of them," Hinata stretched out with her vision, "One girl and two boys, but…" she paused, wrinkling her forehead.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something is wrong," she shook her head, "One of the boys is carrying the other; the one being carried… he's very, very, ill by the look of things."

Shikamaru's expression hardened, "Are there any more of them?"

Hinata stretched out, scanning as far as she could. She shook her head, "No other humans for a radius of at least a kilometer in all directions," she said confidently. The girl began approaching, causing Hinata to fidget with her fingers. "The girl is approaching."

"Just her?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Just her," she replied, "The two boys are hanging back about a hundred meters."

Hinata recognized the girl – Temari of the Suna Family. They had never met, but Hinata knew of the girl, along with most prominent students participating in the exam. Temari was legendary for her aggressiveness toward others. As the girl approached, sheer desperation covered the girl's face. She looked anything but confident or in control as she approached the door, scanning the area for signs of anyone following her. "She's at the door," Hinata whispered.

Temari tried the knob. Finding the door barred, she knocked firmly. Hinata exchanged looks with Shikamaru, "What do we do?"

Shikamaru hustled over to Naruto, "Wake up, Naruto, we got a problem!"

"Wha- what's wrong?" Alarm sounded through Naruto as he shook off sleep.

"Temari is at the door," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, if you're hung up over her that bad… wait, what?!" Naruto went from dismissive to fully awake.

Temari knocked again. The first sign of tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Should I let her in?" Hinata asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances. "It's her and her brothers," Shikamaru explained, "no one else for at least a kilometer in every direction."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Is she armed?"

"She has a kunai and a few shuriken, but nothing else. She's the only one at the door; the other two are further back."

"Open it," Naruto ordered.

"Naruto, it could be a trap. She's damn dangerous!" Shikamaru warned.

"She's not wearing her fan, Shikamaru." Naruto turned to Hinata, "Right?"

"Right, it's with her brothers," Hinata nodded. Temari's wind release techniques, especially her wind scythe, were legendary among genin of all villages. She was one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, practitioners of the technique. _For her to disarm her strongest technique something must be pretty damn serious!_

"Open the door," Naruto commanded.

Hinata released the metal bar holding the door shut. She continued to scan with her Byakugan as she slid the door open, but no surprises awaited with Temari or her brothers. Temari's face went from desperation to surprise, "It's you guys." She sighed, "Thank god!"

"Temari," Naruto spoke up, "to what do we owe the honor?"

Temari suddenly straightened up, "What's the pervert doing here!"

Hinata scanned the area, looking for Grandpa Jiraiya, but he was nowhere in sight. Her confusion was suddenly dispelled as Shikamaru spoke, "I told you, that was an accident, Temari!"

"I'm sensing some history here?" Hinata asked the group, confused.

"They bumped into each other in the hot springs apparently," Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever," Temari scoffed, "I need your help!"

"Must be pretty bad to come here hoping to find us," Shikamaru locked his hands behind his head, smug, uninterested expression crossing his face.

"Dammit to hell!" Temari shouted, her face reddening as she charged toward Shikamaru, "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS DYING!" Hinata rushed to keep Termari's hands from wrapping around Shikamaru's throat, and Naruto rushed to push Shikamaru back.

"Break it up, you two!" Naruto shouted. By now, the entire bunker was stirring.

Hinata struggled to keep Temari under wraps, "Temari! What's going on! What's happening to your brother!" Hinata hoped getting the other girl to focus on what brought her here would prevent this from coming to violence.

"GAH!" the girl shouted, almost breaking loose like a volcano erupting. As quick as it started, Temari deflated like a balloon, sobbing at the top of her range. Temari buried her face into Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata stood dumbly, not knowing how to react to the sobbing mass on her shoulder. She had once been in this position with Sakura, and it had ended badly. _Stop dwelling on the past; this girl needs you!_ "Temari, what are you trying to tell us?"

"We were approaching the central clearing when a swarm of snakes attacked us!" Temari sobbed. Hinata weakly put her arms around Temari. "At first, we repelled them just fine, but we were soon overwhelmed from all directions! Gaara…" she heaved.

"Temari," Naruto stepped forward, "What happened to Gaara?" Something about his tone made Hinata's hands go cold. Obito's fingers were wrapped around her neck, and Naruto was trying to talk him down as she frantically focused her chakra into a fire breath attack.

"One of the snakes was trying to bite me, would have gotten me if my little brother hadn't jumped in the way!" Temari cried as she struggled to compose herself, "It's all my fault!"

"Why didn't you just take him to the central temple?" Shikamaru asked, "if you have a life-threatening injury, they have to treat you."

Temari's face turned stony, "You know that answer all too well, or are you not Shikamaru Nara?"

"Shikamaru, Naruto?" Hinata asked, "What is it?"

* * *

Naruto sighed, "Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed Beast."

Naruto shivered at the mention of Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. Gaara's control of the creature was far less complete than he or Hinata with Kurama. While on the diplomatic mission with Dad a few years ago, Dad had agreed to help better seal Shukaku inside Gaara, much as he had done with Nine-Tails. Until that point, Shukaku had been known to randomly seize control of Gaara and go on violent killing sprees. Sometimes Gaara would awaken covered in blood and no memory of what happened, and other times, he'd remember every hideous Village Hidden in the Sands treated him like a disease-carrying leper, worse, as a result. _Poor kid, he's a living breathing weapon of mass destruction._ The few times they'd written letters to each other at the holidays, things had not improved since Dad's seal had been put in place. The boy was still very much alone in the world.

"Naruto," Temari explained, "the poison is weakening his control over Shukaku." She began crying again, "there is no medic on my team, and no other team would even consider treating him if they knew," she sniffled, "not that many teams are left."

A tense silence overcame everyone as Naruto exchanged looks with Shikamaru and Hinata, "What do you mean?"

"We made straight for the central clearing," she sighed, "Gaara was hell-bent on getting his hands on the scroll we needed; we thought there were some there. A bunch of other teams had the same idea. It…" she paused, shaking her head, "it was a bloodbath! Even before we stepped in, almost a dozen genin had died in battle. Gaara cut through anyone too stupid to run, killed an entire team that refused to leave peacefully." Temari placed her hand over her eyes.

"And that's why you sought us out?" Naruto asked.

"None of the teams we encountered were Hidden Leaf teams, so I knew we hadn't burned that bridge," she looked back at the door, "If you're willing, I'll happily hand over the spare Heaven Scroll we have."

"Temari," Naruto heard Shikamaru speak, "just how many scrolls were at the central clearing?"

"The joke was on all of us," she shook her head, "all the scrolls were an elaborate genjutsu, a trap laid for anyone looking for a quick way out."

"Then how did you get your hands on a spare Heaven Scroll," Sasuke's acidic voice approached as the rest of the bunker had now awakened.

"We took them from the other teams that didn't flee," Temari said.

Sasuke balked, "Naruto, you can't be seriously agreeing to help them!"

"Why not," Naruto shot back.

"Do you have any idea how damn dangerous that kid is?" Sasuke chided him. "We let him in here, you put all our lives at risk, Naruto!"

Naruto felt his blood boil. _Sasuke, would you have treated me like this if you'd know when we were little?_ Naruto gripped the front of his shirt, exposing the seal on his stomach. "Don't forget," he replied icily, "he's not the only one carrying a monster inside him!"

"Naruto, he'll die if you don't help!" Temari pleaded.

"Naruto, if you bring him in here, I'm taking Team Eight and leaving right now," Sasuke stared coldly with his black eyes, "I've got better things to do that get killed if he loses control."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Temari, please wait outside," he sighed. "I need to speak with the teams."

"Of course, but please hurry!" Temari exited, and Naruto opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. The weight of the situation sat on his shoulders. The first time had been unreal, deciding if they pushed ahead with the first mission or retreated. Making the decision hadn't gotten easier, and now he was going to alienate at least one team no matter what decision was made.

"Does anyone need a recap of what our situation is?" he asked. No one asked for one. "I have every intention of helping Gaara, preferably with the help of everyone here," he stared at Team Eight. "But, I'll put it to a vote. Team leaders, what do you say?"

"What's in it for us?" Neji asked as he shifted onto his good leg.

"Temari is offering a Heaven Scroll; with that, Team Ten and Team Might Guy wouldn't have to leave this bunker until we make our final run on the temple as planned."

"Naruto, you're putting everyone's life in jeopardy if you let him in here!" Sasuke again warned.

"And if we let him die or worse, he loses control in his weakened state?" Naruto asked. "Do you really think this bunker is any defense against a tailed beast?" He shook his head, "Do you think there is a corner of this woods that is safe if it gets loose?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said, "Ino and I already took an oath as healers. We are duty bound to help someone wounded or sick to the best of our abilities."

"Then do as you like!" he huffed, "I'm not sticking around to await a painful death, and neither are you two!" he turned toward Shina and Kiba.

"You're the boss," Kiba picked his teeth.

"I disagree," Shino said, "but I also acknowledge your standing as team captain."

"Neji, Shikamaru, how do you vote?" Naruto asked.

"If Lady Hinata is with you," Neji said, "then so am I." Neji nodded.

"What a pain," Shikamaru sighed, "You got me, chief, let them in."

"After all the argument earlier?" Naruto said.

"If she meant to betray us or not hold up her end of the deal," Shikamaru sighed, "she could have easily set him loose on us."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I don't suppose there is any way we can change your mind?"

"Will you at least stick to the original plan?" Naruto asked, "Meet at the original rendezvous at our original time?"

"Fine, just don't come crying to me if you plant half of everyone here!" Sasuke huffed. "Come on, guys," Sasuke stormed off with Kiba and Shino through the back door out into the pre-dawn morning.

Naruto opened the front door, "Temari, bring him here, now!" He turned back to the bunker, "And someone get that back door secured!" The bunker turned into a beehive of activity as lanterns and flashlights split the night, and possessions were cleared to make room for an incoming casualty.

Gaara's brother, Kankuro cradled his younger brother as he carried him in. "Set him here!" Sakura ordered. She had pulled on a headlamp, keeping her hands free to work.

The bright beam gave Naruto the first look at Gaara. The boy's normally pale skin was stained an ugly yellow, most noticeably around his eyes. His chest rose and fell like an anvil was sitting atop it. Naruto felt his stomach twitch as he saw Gaara's right arm. Multiple bite wounds along the hand and forearm festered an ugly, unhealthy black.

"Hinata, I need your eyes," Sakura ordered. Hinata knelt next to her and Ino knelt on the other side of the unconscious boy. "Tell me what you see!" Sakura pointed over Gaara's right ribcage as she moved her healing jutsu over Gaara's arm.

"His liver is swollen and inflamed," Hinata said, "I see no internal bleeding!"

For a few minutes, Sakura and Ino worked with Hinata assisting. Naruto could do nothing but watch and hope. _Dear god, please tell me I didn't make some kind of horrible mistake!_ "Naruto," Sakura got to her feet, "we need to talk." Naruto noted that the wounds on Gaara's right arm were still unhealed.

They walked off to the side, Temari standing next to him, hugging herself. "Sakura," he said, "what's it look like?"

"The poison is attacking his liver. He'll die in a matter of hours if we don't cleanse it!" Sakura struggled to control her voice. Tears were washing down her face.

"Sakura!" Temari cried, "There has to be something we can do!"

"There is," Shikamaru said, cutting the tension in the air.

"Dear god, what?!" Temari said, "Tell us!"

Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, "There is a rare type of blue thistle that grows in these woods," he explained. "The sap if ingested or injected has a powerful detoxifying effect on many common toxins."

"Mother's Love!" Ino snapped her fingers in realization. She turned to Sakura, "I remember from herbology, it grows in swampland."

Hinata turned, extracting her silk map from her bodysuit before turning back toward Naruto. He knelt down, scrutinizing the map in detail. "How long do we have, Sakura?" he stared.

"Like I said, hours at most. He'll be dead by midday for sure, but I would expect permanent damage by sunrise.  
Naruto checked his watch, 0248, "SHIT!" Navigating the forest was dangerous at day; at night it was akin to attempted suicide. Most predators would be more active at night, and it would be harder to spot hazards by what moonlight there was. He stared at Gaara's dying form. There was a swamp maybe an hour's walk northeast; it was their best hope. "Sakura, Hinata, if you're with me, we have to leave right now!"

Hinata ran to her bag for her vest, and Sakura grabbed her kit as well. "I'm going too," Temari said.

"Temari, stay here!" Naruto commanded

"You can't be serious!" she protested.

"Temari," Kankuro spoke, "they'll move faster in a smaller team; plus, you'll make them a bigger target if they run into any of the teams we tangled with earlier."

Temari's hands shook, clenching into a fist. "Fine, then I'll keep watch until you return!"

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, will you take point; we'll need your Byakugan to guide us." He felt guilty asking – she'd slept the least of the three of them.

"Right, let's get it done!" She said

"Shikamaru, you're in charge while I'm gone," Naruto said. "If we don't make it back, get everyone else to safety!" Shikamaru nodded as Naruto followed Hinata and Sakura into the dark of the night. As they charged through the still of the night, Naruto couldn't help but worry someone was watching them. It made no sense but neither did venomous snakes randomly attacking Gaara and his siblings. Naruto knew at least one person with the ability to summon snakes, and cold electricity crawled down Naruto's spine at the thought of the fallen Sannin stalking them – Orochimoru. He prayed he was wrong, but Naruto knew their problems were far from over once this task was done.

* * *

**Author's note:** hey everyone, I hope you're all safe and enjoying. This week's chapter was shorter than I wanted. Sadly, things have been crazy at work. Have no fear, anything that didn't make it in this week will be in next week's installment. See you all next Saturday! Stay healthy, stay safe!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Pre-dawn humidity coated Naruto's skin in an itchy, oily sheen of sweat, dew, and mist. By the ozone-smell of the air, it was about to rain, too. _Just our luck!_ He hoped they could wrap this up quickly, maybe grab a few hours of sleep afterward, but already Naruto had the sickening feeling in his joints that they were all in for a trying day.

Hinata's fist shot upwards in the signal to hold, and she dropped to a squatted position. He and Sakura did likewise. As he knelt, Naruto sniffed the air, trying to determine what Hinata was seeing that he couldn't. He could sense nothing unusual, but he didn't know if that was because there was nothing there or everything here was unusual. Making Hinata take point after such a restless night had been a cold decision but a necessary one – Hinata was the only one who could see clearly in the dark without additional lighting. Even with eyes adjusted to the dark, Naruto could barely read his compass with what little ambient light his eyes could find. With the unseen threat of Oorochimaru stalking them, Naruto did not want to be any more conspicuous than necessary.

Rain began falling, a few small drops at first, as Hinata signaled for them to follow her around the unseen hazard. The hairs on his neck stood up, wondering what danger she's seen that none of them had as she carefully guided them over a fallen tree and through the thick undergrowth. Driving mist began forming, and soon the rain began _pitter-patting_ loudly on every leave, every tree, and every put as it came down like icy shuriken. _An entire army could be following us, and we wouldn't be able to hear them!_

Hinata paused again taking time to lean against a tree to stretch her left dancer's leg. Naruto's heart began thundering away, causing him to forget his own right shoulder was aching in the cool, damp weather. _Please, don't mind me, stretch all you want! _ The angel on his shoulder slapped him upside the head, forcing him to remember they were on mission time, and Gaara would die if they didn't hurry. Either that, or Sakura had caught him staring.

Hinata turned back to them, faint illumination came from her Byakugan made her eyes shimmer like starlight against the dark backdrop of her deeply painted face. "We're close, I can see the swamp, and I think I see several plants that might be the correct type."

"Let's get moving," Sakura looked at her watch, "It's already past 0400; we're in real trouble if we don't collect enough and get it back to Gaara!"

"Right," Naruto pulled out a darkly painted kunai.

Hinata and Sakura did the same. "Remember, harvest as close to the root as possible, or uproot it altogether," Sakura reminded them, "The sap is the important part; without it, no antidote. Naruto and Hinata nodded in unison.

Hinata went over a fallen tree, and Naruto hear the mix of splashing and the squishing sound of mud. He followed next, landing in a deep puddle that extended off the marshy swampland. Mud swallowed him up to his ankles, and frigid water and muck began seeping into his boots until it soaked his socks. The disgusting sensation of swampiness in his boots remined him that leeches and water snakes, among other things, were endemic to the swamps and lakes in the forest. _Thank god we wore heavy boots and not our regular shoes!_

Sakura splashed in next to him, landing on one knee. By now the rain was driving, and the ground became slick as mashed potatoes. Naruto huffed in frustration as his outfit clung to him, making even the simplest of movements a struggle as he slogged along. Any attempt at stealth was now fruitless if it weren't for the sound of the heavy rain. Lightning began to illuminate the area, and Naruto's eyes captured a slender figure standing in the middle of the swamp.

Lightning cracked, and they dove low, expecting an ambush. As he landed face down in the mud, Naruto realized it wasn't someone planning their untimely deaths. Another flash of illumination, and Naruto could see the slender man was in fact a dead tree. _Nobody in their right mind would be trudging in a swamp at four in the morning with the mother of all rainstorms going on – nobody except us!_ The lightning was in fact natural lightning, and they were still in plenty of danger. "We have to move fast!" Naruto shouted, dropping any pretense of remaining stealthy as he splashed along in the ankle-deep slurry toward the shoreline.

Lightning flashed again, and he saw it. _Mother's Love! _"Over here!" he shouted as he ran to it. Naruto pulled out his flashlight, cupping his hand around the beam. He doused the light and began digging up the plant.

"There's some over here, too!" Hinata called forward and to his left. Lightning crashed as he desperately used his kunai to loosen the root from the sucking mud. Gingerly, Naruto tucked the precious plant into his pocket; his eyes had already locked onto the next one.

As the next thistle plant release itself from its muddy prison, lighting flashed, and thunder boomed at the same instant. _Shit! It's right on top of us! _They had to leave right now!

"Naruto, Sakura! Look!" Hinata's voice called excitedly over the rain. He and Sakura trudged forward along the shoreline to Hinata's side. "In the middle of the lake on the far side of the swamp," Hinata pointed to the darkness, "there is a scroll! It's an Earth Scroll!" Naruto recognized the island – the same spot where the dead tree stood.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Sakura took a giant step in the direction Hinata pointed. Naruto instantly clamped a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hey! What gives!?" she screeched.

"Hinata," Naruto asked sternly, "are there any visible traps?"

She scanned intently with her Byakugan for several moments, "None that I can see," she answered confidently.

"You see, nothing to be afraid of, let's get it and go!" Sakura shook.

Naruto held up his still bandaged right hand in Sakura's face, "That's what scares me!" Hinata hadn't seen the bunker was filled with a flammable gas, either. On cue, lightning crashed, "Besides, even if it isn't boobytrapped, we are taking our lives in our hands with the storm!"

"B-but Naruto, it's right there," Hinata said, "we could get it and be done with all the sneaking around. We could leave the forest in the morning!"

Naruto weighed it. On one hand, Sakura and Hinata were both right. If they got the scroll all the teams in the bunker would have the needed scrolls. They could leave and be to safety any time afterwards. On the other hand, Team Eight was still out there, and they had made a pact to all leave together. He thought back to Temari's warning, that the scrolls in the main clearing had been nothing but genjutsu, and he remembered that Shikamaru warned that all the scrolls would be boobytrapped somehow. _We're wasting time!_ "We have to go!" Naruto said firmly, "Do we have all the thistle we need?"

"Naruto – we… yes," Sakura deflated.

"Sakura, you, yourself, said we have until sunrise to save Gaara," Naruto looked at his watch, already thirty one minutes past four, "and it will take at least an hour to get back to the bunker!"

"I'll mark the position on our map when we get back," Hinata nodded.

Sakura stood staring at him for several moments, and she nodded thoughtfully, "You're right, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" Naruto said, as they began splashing their way back toward the bunker. "For a long moment, I was tempted too, but I guarantee, there is something nasty waiting for us in that lake!" The girls moved on ahead, and Naruto stole one last glance toward the swamp. Backlit by a flash of lightning, Naruto could see the shadowy figure of the tree standing on the small island in the swamp. Naruto blinked, and the tree was gone at the next flash. He hurried forward, desperate to keep up.

* * *

Shikamaru lay back on his sleeping bag. The stifling humidity and excessive amount of body heat in the bunker made actually wrapping up for the night unnecessary. Deep down, part of him felt guilty for not offering to go with Naruto and Team Seven. On the other hand, someone had to stay here and stay in charge. _He'll be okay, he always is._ Despite his confidence in his friend, Shikamaru's mind refused to turn off as he lay here. As much as he'd rather be in his own bed reading a good book, Ino and Choji wouldn't let him off the hook. Neither would Asuma Sensei.

Then, there was Mom and Dad, mostly Mom. _Troublesome woman!_ Shikamaru loved his mom dearly, but she had an almost genetic urge to push him further and further when he was happy to sit back and watch the world go by. Unlike Naruto's mom, who encouraged people to succeed, Mom would frequently question why Shikamaru hadn't yet succeeded at a task, mostly reminding him how lazy he was. Melancholic rain began pelting the bunker, another reminder of how screwed up this day had been.

A sweet, soft, melody dispelled the bittersweet thoughts of Mom and the harsh sound of the rain, taking him back to a time he had almost forgotten despite his near eidetic memory. "_Hushabye, Hushabye! My good baby, sleep!"_ he heard mom's heavenly voice take him back to when he was only three years old. Every night until he was five, Mom would sing the lullaby to him whether or not he was sleeping already. The simple cradle song reached him somewhere soft and innocent, and he began to sing along, "Hushabye, Hushabye! My good baby, sleep! Where did my boy's good baby-sitter go? Beyond that mountain…"

The melody quit suddenly. Shikamaru didn't know why, but his eyes shot open in horror. His body lay frozen as his eyes darted to his left. Temari sat cross-legged next to Gaara, a wooden flute hanging from her mouth, her eyes wide in surprise. _Ah, dammit! She heard me singing!_ Her surprise turned into a smirk, "I never guessed the one thing your lazy ass would be good at was singing!" She giggled.

"Troublesome woman!" he rolled, turning his back to her.

"I'd ask if you're a eunuch," she laughed bemused, "but I have it on pretty good authority that you're not, last I checked!"

Her laughter made him furrow his brow in angst. _Of all the things she had to bring up!_ "Listen, Temari!" he hissed as he sat up to scowl at her, "I don't know what your game is, but it's not going to work this time!"

She continued to smirk as she shook her head. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't take a compliment on your divine singing voice!"

"I don't get you," he crossed his arms and huffed, "You spent the last few days ready to kill me, and now you want to be my friend!" _Time to hit back!_ "What, did you like what you saw?"

Without missing a beat, she stung like a hornet, "I didn't notice anything worth seeing." She bared her teeth slightly. Whatever arrogance she had was suddenly replaced by panic as Gaara began stirring.

"AAAHHHH!" the boy began writhing. The blood vessels on his face began protruding, and his face began slowly morphing into something inhuman. _Oh my god!_ Gaara was losing control of One-Tails. Shikamaru rushed to kneel next to the boy.

Temari shook off her panic, taking the flute between her lips and began playing the lullaby again desperately. The melody had some calming effect, but it wasn't working as intended. _We're in shit if he loses control!_ Shikamaru's mind flashed through all the horrific intelligence reports he'd read about Gaara when he'd lose control of the Tailed-Beast. _Think!_

The melody hit him, and Shikamaru began his low, crooning voice, "Hushabye, Hushabye! My good baby, sleep!" Gaara's face began shifting back to normal, "Where did my boy's baby-sitter go? Beyond that mountain, back to her home. As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? A toy drum and a shō flute."

Sweat beaded down Shikamaru's back as he prepared to sing again, but Gaara's face soon became normal. While his breathing remained labored, Shikamaru could tell Shukaku was not stirring. Whether or not it was the result of Gaara asserting control or the song somehow suppressing the beast, Shikamaru didn't care as he sank backwards on his back, panting as the adrenaline kick wore off into exhaustion.

Again, Temari laughed, "You're surprisingly good at that," she grinned, "If this shinobi thing doesn't work out, you should consider being a stay at home dad!"

"Now you're getting nasty," he wiped away sweat from his brow.

"Where'd you learn it? The song, I mean," Temari asked. He could see her staring intently.

"My mom," he replied.

"Ah, mom," Temari shook her head. Shikamaru knew Temari's mom had died giving birth to Gaara. "The song is the only thing I remember of her," she sighed. "It's the only thing I know that can calm Gaara in one of these states."

"I thought," Shikamaru turned his head to face her, "that Shukaku was sealed by Lord Minato."

"Aye, he did," Temari explained, "but even extreme stress can overwhelm the seal." She traced her hand over her brother's forehead.

"Temari, why did you come to us?" he asked, not sure if he was ready to deal with a back and forth just yet.

"I told you, I was afraid of what might happen if anyone knew he was a jinchuriki," she sounded annoyed.

"That isn't it," Shikamaru said, "at not all of it." He stared the girl in the teal eyes, "My best friend, his lady-friend, and our best medic are putting their lives in danger; you could at least give me full disclosure." It was a calculated risk, but at this point, there was nothing to gain by being conservative.

She scowled for a moment, but her face soon became contemplative. "You're right," she sighed, "that wasn't the whole story."

"So, tell me, or do I have to tell the Hokage to keep me watching you in hopes you slip up," he smirked, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she scowled again, "give you another excuse to spy on me in the bathhouse!"

"Dammit, I wasn't sneaking a peak! You walked in on me as much as I walked in on you!" Shikamaru felt himself flush at the implication.

"You're really insecure about this, aren't you?" her tone became softer.

"Can we stop talking about it, and maybe get back on task? Why didn't you just take him to the medics at the temple?"

"It was for Gaara's sake," her eyes drooped, and she deflated like a balloon.

"Explain." _How the hell could it be for his good to keep him away from help?_

"Before we arrived, father told me it was imperative that Gaara get through Part Two of the exam, and even more important that he at least make it to the finals." She shook her head, "Now he's going to be lucky if he lives to see the sun rise." A lone tear began forming in the corner of her vision.

_Curiouser and curiouser. _"Did he say _why?_" Shikamara's brain began computing a variety of nightmare scenarios with Gaara and the final part of the exam.

"He said," she began crying, gently, "if he didn't, he'd disown Gaara. He'd cast him out of our family like the monster everyone thinks he is!"

Shikamaru balked. _That's beyond screwed up! _He paused to consider. _Is it, really? First Lady Kushina had to keep it hidden for how long? Naruto and Hinata have largely kept it hidden. You've read Lord Rasa's file, how he changed after his wife died, and the assassination attempts he made on Gaara over the years. _"Why was it so important, Temari?"

His eyes penetrated her, and he sat up, "You owe that to us, especially if Gaara lives!"

"I-I can't tell you," she again looked conflicted.

_Not getting anywhere. This is as fruitless as listening to Lord Rasa's recording. Wait!_ "Temari, has your father been acting strange, lately," he asked excitedly.

Her eyes shifted side to side. _Bingo!_ "Strange how?" she straightened up.

"Has he acted weird? Not his normal self?" He knew he was on to something.

"If you mean uncaring, unfeeling, and outright hostile toward Gaara, yes," she said.

"Has he given orders that made no sense, or seem to run counter to your village's best interests?"

"How did you…" she trailed off, surprised.

"Temari…" he paused. _You could easily lose your head over this if you're wrong._ "…there is a very good chance your father is dead and is being impersonated by someone else. Has his voice changed recently, or has he avoided verbal contact with you?"

Temari's teal eyes peeled wide open. Behind them, he could see the tumblers of a lock falling into place. "I haven't spoke with him in person since we came here when the exam was supposed to be in July." She looked down at the ground, and then to Gaara, "and I've had almost no verbal communication, almost all letters, since we got here." She looked back at Shikamaru, "You suspect he's already dead?"

He nodded, "And whomever it is might be using you and your brothers as disposable assets. If you have some kind of special orders, they may be false ones, and you're possible expendable. Temari," he shook his head, "you trusted Naruto to save your brother, now tell me what you know."

"I thought the idea was horrible from the start," she shook her head. "Kankuro and I were supposed to do everything to ensure Gaara made the finals… now it all makes sense." She shook her head again. "Father is planning to invade Konoha during Part Three."

"So, I was right," he said.

"I didn't want any part of it; I still don't, neither do Gaara or Kankuro" she protested. "After everything Lord Minato did for Gaara! After everything Naruto did for Gaara!"

"I understand they became friends of some type during that summit a few years ago," he nodded. "By the way, does the name Kenji Takahasi mean anything to you? Or a man named Mizuki?"

Temari wrinkled her face, searching, "No, can't say that I do. Who are they?"

_To tell or not to tell, either way it could be your ass._ "They were both involved in an attempt on Naruto's life back in July," he said. "And at least one of them had recently been to the Village Hidden in the Sands. Did your father mention anything about trying to kill Naruto?"

"No," she shook her head, "he was vague, about everything, only that we needed to protect Gaara at all costs." She stared at Gaara. "What are you going to do now?"

"We need to talk to the Hokage, you and I."

"About what," she became defensive, "I just became a traitor by talking to you!"

"If I know your family's succession right, then you might be saving your true Kazekage," he gestured to Gaara, "Especially if your father is dead."

"Gaara…" she looked pained as she stared at her brother.

The bunker door swung wide open, and in came three soaked figures. "We got it!" Naruto's voice was refreshing.

"Hurry!" Temari got to her feet.

Sakura rushed to the boy's side, extracting the blue thistle plants and a mortar and pestle. Sakura quickly began muddling the plant stems and focusing her chakra into the ground up vegetation, trying to break it down. A few other things mixed in, and she pulled out a syringe. "Okay, Gaara," she said as she felt for a vein in his right arm, "here goes!" Sakura filled the syringe with the milky blue mixture and slid the needle into Gaara's right arm above the festering wound. After injecting him, she once again tried her medical jutsu on the bites on his arm. This time, thankfully, they began to heal. Gaara's labored breathing began to ease slightly. "He'll be all right, but he'll need to rest." She said.

"Shikamaru, we got a lot to talk about," Naruto said. Even through layers of grease paint, something about his friend's face looked haunted

"That's an understatement," Shikamaru sat back on the floor, stretching his neck. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I hope you are all well and staying healthy wherever you are. For everyone stateside, have a good holiday weekend! Apologies if the past few chapters have been short; Work has been insane! Hopefully the three day weekend will give am a chance to write a longer chapter for the coming Saturday. Take care everyone!

\- Adam


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

The proctors' quarters in the central temple complex of Training Ground Forty-Four were spare to say the least – little better than a barracks. The walls were stale white painted cinderblock, and the beds were all twin beds with mattresses that were optimistically called mattresses. _Even the old apartment at Stony Bridge was homier than this._ Kushina stretched out as she got out of the rather uncomfortable bed; her back popped and her hip ached from the crappy sleep surfaced. _Doesn't help that there wasn't enough room for you and your man in the same bed!_

She looked at the curled mass that was her husband on the bed across from her. He was still fully dressed from the day before, looking exhausted. _My poor Hokage._ They had much as a result of his position and his standing as a shinobi, but there were times when she wished back their simple life in the small apartment they'd had when he got back from Mount Myoboku. The tired look on his sleepy face reminded her of the first morning after they'd slept together in the same bed.

Her lips curled dreamily as she stretched out her sides, remembering the whirlwind of greeting Minato home. After three years apart, they were determined to make up for lost time. They'd climbed atop Hokage Rock and made love the first time; they moved in together later than same year; and they first talked about getting married. _Then the world went to shit rapidly. _

Kushina's trapezius fought her as she stretched it against the unpleasant thought. The Third Shinobi War had a long prelude, so much so that no one to this day could agree when the war started and when the lead up ended. Both she and Minato had been sent on increasingly more violent search and destroy missions throughout the border of the Land of Fire, trying to root out infiltration teams from Iwa and Kumo. One day, their armies crossed the border, and it went from countering border raids to full out pitched battles. No one declared war, no one made a brave effort to defuse tensions that failed; the thing blew up like a warehouse of firecrackers being set off by a handful of stray detonations.

A gentle knock at the door jolted Kushina back to the present, thankfully. She let go of her stretch and the painful memories of losing good friends and being mostly helpless to do anything meaningful the whole length of the war. As she opened the door, she was greeted by her student, Konohamaru, and Lord Third. "Good morning Sensei, I'm sorry if I woke you, but you were late to practice," the boy said.

A stunned quick check of her watch revealed it was 0815 – she should have been down in the tournament ring with Konohamaru by now. "Sorry, Konohamaru, I didn't sleep well. These beds, ya know," she laughed, "it'd be easier to sleep on the concrete floor." The trio laughed quietly, as she stole a glance back to Minato. "I'll be out in a minute," she said as she closed the door. Normally, Konohamaru would not be allowed here; however, his parents were ANBU on one of the security details, Lord Third had insisted on being present at the testing site, and Konohamaru's Uncle Asuma was proctoring as Jonin Sensei to Team Ten.

Kushina scurried to her bed to grab her gym bag. Before she left, she knelt next to her husband, kissing him on the lips, "I love you," she whispered.

"Ugh," he stirred, "Love you, too!"

"Why don't you sleep a bit longer?" she suggested.

"My straw mat at Mount Myoboku was more comfortable than this bed," he said as he sat up.

Kushina giggled, "Meet you down in the tournament ring in a bit."

After leaving the room, she walked through the common sitting area for this dormitory suite, surprised to find Lord Third sitting on the room's small sofa with his grandson, both looking a bit solemn. In the doorway to the main hall, Kakashi stood guarding the entrance. Kushina couldn't help but feel an ominous pang in her gut, rubbing the scar where she'd been impaled the night of Naruto's birth. "There was something else, gentlemen?"

"Kushina, please have a seat," Lord Sarutobi gestured toward the armchair opposite the sofa he sat on with his grandson.

She sat, and for a moment they stared quietly, trying to figure out the motives of the other. "Lord Sarutobi, is something wrong?" she broke her silence.

"Several things in fact, but not what you think," he smiled crookedly. "Kushina, you've been delaying an event most important."

"What's that?" she looked at him, turning her head askew.

Lord Sarutobi pulled from his robes a log book, in this case, it was the hourly log Kushina had to file with the education and licensing board. "What's holding you back, Kushina?" he said as he thumbed the book open, "According to this log, you're almost forty hours over your required contact time with Konohamaru alone." He smiled curiously, "And don't get me started with the amount of hours you've collected training the rest of the genin as we were getting closer to the exam. Your application for licensure should have been submitted two weeks ago. So, tell me, why are you waiting?"

Kushina folded her hands in her lap and looked down to stare at them. "How did you know?"

"I told them," Kakashi emerged from the doorway, "I thought maybe it was time for an intervention."

"Intervention? Really?" she smirked wryly at her husband's former student.

"Kushina," Lord Sarutobi spoke again, "we are dangerously short of instructors with real combat experience – not the bandit raids we see nowadays."

"And yet, you wanted me out of the war," she said, still feeling a thread of bitterness of being made to stay home, or at least way behind the lines while her friends went out to die, "and now you want me to jump in now that there is no war?"

"Kushina, I've spent most of the past decade on protection detail to no benefit of my own career because it was where I was needed the most," Kakashi's tone wasn't scolding, but he certainly was trying to remind her that some hard decisions were made in the name of the safety of others.

"Kushina, I know you are upset at how things went down," Lord Sarutobi spoke, "but I was sincerely worried at what might happen to you if the enemy knew you'd be near the front line." He sighed, looking down at the ground, "You may remember at least once it was nearly the end of you and your unit." He stared her in the eyes.

"So," she sighed, "you want to know why I haven't put in my application to sit for the instructor's test?"

"We won't pass judgement," Kakashi said, "I know Naruto is a handful, as are his friends, but you've toiled at this for almost a year now. I'd hate to see all that progress go to waste."

"There of course is a selfish reason as well," Lord Sarutobi chewed at his unlit pipe, something he did when he couldn't smoke.

"What's that?" Kushina furrowed her eyebrow, wondering what could be so selfish about trying to get her to get her license back.

"It's me, sensei," Konohamaru bowed his head.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong, son?" Kushina didn't bother hiding the slip of the tongue. She'd always dreamed of having a large family, possibly restarting her clan. Now, that dream was up to Naruto, but she found surrogates to fill the need in Hinata and Konohmaru. And she had always treated Minato's team like they were her children. _Rin, Obito!_

"Nothing's wrong," Konohamaru's boyish charm saved her from breaking down. He nervously scratched the back of his head, "it's just that… well, Grandpa and Kakashi told me if you don't submit for actual licensure, by year's end you'll lose your permit to train me."

He was right. If she didn't pass the test or sit for it before her permit expired, she'd lose the right to train Konohamaru on an official basis. "Konohamaru, I'd still be willing to train you in my free time…"

Tears began welling in the boy's eyes, and his cheeks turned pink, "But Sensei, you wouldn't actually be able to be my Sensei then! You… you promised!"

Things clicked into place – Konohamaru wanted her to be her sensei. "Konohamaru…"

He continued to cry, "You're the only sensei that saw anything in me other than a fat paycheck or a chance to punch a ticket on the promotion ladder!" Konohamaru hammered a fist into his knee. "You treated me like family, like I was actually Naruto's brother! And now you're too scared to teach me!"

Kushina was taken aback by the boy's outburst. Obito had always tolerated her and her antics, and Rin had always walked on eggshells, shy and quiet around her but was at least pleasant. In many ways, Naruto and Hinata were carbon copies of her husband's former students. Her failure with Rin and Obito was now the reason her son and his girlfriend were jinchuriki when she should still be holding the tailed-beast. She had spent the last twelve, almost thirteen, years trying to make up for that shortcoming with mix results. This was the first time her help was actually wanted by someone so young. And Konohamaru was right, she was afraid she'd fail him the same way she'd failed Rin and Obito. "Grandson, mind your manners!" Lord Sarutobi barked, "You are addressing the First Lady as well as the person who is still your sensei."

"NO!" Kushina felt tears cascading down her cheeks, "It's okay, he's right." she cried into her hands for a moment. "I was being selfish, not considering the needs of my apprentice." _It seems to be a repeating pattern with me!_

"Kushina," Kakashi's hand landed on her shoulder like a lead weight, "Rin, Obito, and I were all plenty screwed up by things you had no control over, and you weren't our sensei. Look at what positive things you've achieved with Naruto and Hinata despite all the challenges that got in the way. Look at what you achieved with Akemi and Hanabi in a very short span of time!" He pointed to Konohmaru, "And look what you did with this little rascal. He wasn't a blank slate! You had to wiped clean the mistakes of others and start him over, on the right path this time! And you've succeeded there!"

"Kakashi…" she tried clearing her tears.

"That means you're not cursed, Kushina! That little boy sitting there is the product of the good you can do, and only the mistake, the worst you could make, is letting that work sit unfinished!"

"Konohamaru," she choked, "you really want me to continue to be your instructor?"

"Yes, please," he cried, wiping his eyes. "You taught me more in a few months than I've learned in the past three years!"

"It's true," Lord Sarutobi said, "Kushina, my grandson, the future of my clan, was aimless without your training and encouragement. He was in the bottom half of his class; now he's almost the head of his class!"

"So, what do you say, beautiful?" Kushina turned to see Minato standing in the doorway to their dorm room, "You ready to stop fretting over everything that went wrong and start building a new future?"

Kushina stared at her husband curiously, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Minato grinned as he stretched in the doorway, "I had a hand in it, but when I saw this," he pulled out her folded application for licensure, "I figured maybe a little push was in order."

"So, what do you say?" Konohamaru asked.

Kushina stared at the boy, "You do realize you'll be tested as much as me as part of this; it could get kinda hairy, ya know."

"Leave that to me!" he pointed a thumb at himself with a confident smile. Konohamaru beamed so brightly she could think of no way she could refuse.

"Come on hon," Minato approached, holding out the application and pen, "this is what you've wanted since before Naruto was born. You've had to put so many dreams on hold; now is the time to start making them happen!"

Kushina took the unsigned application and pen, and she signed her name. She was committed now. "I'll file this with the board," Kakashi took the completed application, "and they should be contacting you with an exam date within a week or two."

"That wasn't so bad," she sighed and smiled. "I guess it's you and me, Konohamaru!" She felt Minato beginning to massage her shoulders.

"Ha! They won't know what hit them!" he exclaimed.

Despite her joy, Kushina knew there was more to this. "What's the other thing? You said more than one thing was wrong." She stared at Lord Third.

"Perhaps, Konohamaru can explain that better than me," he chewed his pipe with a slight smile.

"Konohamaru, what is it?" she asked.

"It's about Naruto," he said nervously, almost as if he was worried Naruto could hear him.

"What about him?" Kushina became concerned.

"It's just that… well, his birthday is coming up, the big one-three!"

She nodded an understanding. "And?" she circled her fingers to get him to continue.

"And he's pretty much told me he isn't going to celebrate it this year."

"What?" she and her husband said in unison as she pulled back in surprise.

"I was helping him pack his gear for the exam and we got to talking about how fast the year was going, how the holidays like the Yokai Market and the Rinne Festival would be here soon, and I brought up that his birthday would be the week ahead of Part Three." Konohamaru averted his eyes, "Well, he said something about being too busy with getting ready for Part Three of the exam to bother celebrating," Konohamaru shook his head, "and he said it was just another day."

She exchanged looks with Minato, "Did he tell you about this at all?"

He shook his head, "No, but I can't say I'm surprised. He's been taking this exam with great seriousness – especially when it comes to the safety of the Konoha teams. He's seems determined to reach manhood at the expense of any remaining childhood he has."

"Minato, it's a major milestone birthday; we can't just let him throw it away!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Agreed," Minato said, "Perhaps while we wait for news, we should discuss what our options are. I really don't want to see our boy miss his own birthday."

* * *

The Red Lotus Hotel and Casino was paneled in warm red colored oak and bright red lanterns hung from the light fixtures with the kanjis for _luck, fortune, _and _victory_. The air inside assaulted Jiraiya's nose as thick, spicy incense smoke wafted from multiple braziers. The outdoor humidity from the oppressive rain evaporated off his skin as the cool, controlled air circulated by the air conditioning system shook him to full wakefulness. _Put people at ease, encourage them to stay awake, and keep them ordering food or drink to stay warmer - typical gambling parlor._

"Good morning, welcome to the Red Lotus," the attractive hostess greeted him with a coy smile. "How many in your party?"

"I'm meeting with Lady Tsunade, she's expecting me," he replied.

"Ah, you are a lucky man to have such good company!" the woman again replied with a smile too large for her face. "There is a three hundred ryo cover charge to enter the gambling floor, of course."

"Of course," Jiraiya paid the largely nominal fee. The owners had to be sure to extract some level of money from you assuming you came in and just took up a table without ordering or betting. The bouncer didn't even bother checking his ID for age. _Not as upstanding as they pretend to be, but plenty better than some of the Yakuza run dens you've been in before._ Lord Sarutobi had opposed legalized gambling during his reign, but he also was a realist. There would always be a place for it, legal or otherwise, and it was better to have it legal and paying into Konoha's coffers than illegal and funding a criminal organization.

It didn't take long to find her; she wore her usual combination of grey and green robes. Her steel-blonde hair draped gently to the sides of her face, and her robes teased her womanhood without revealing it. Tsunade waved to him, and he approached. Her sheer beauty seemed to magnify the closer he got to her heavenly form. After nearly dying on his last assignment, Jiraiya never took for granted that he'd be blessed with her presence again.

"Jiriaya!" she waved a teacup in the air, sloshing just a bit of its contents. He knew it was partly for show, trying to make others suspect she was a bit inebriated. Despite the casual appearance, they were, in fact, on assignment.

"Hey good-looking," he smiled as he sat, "what's your poison?"

"Oolong tea with honey, care for some?" she poured him a cup without waiting for his answer.

"How's the menu of the day?" Jiraiya asked.

"As suspected, the Jonin and others from the Village Hidden in the Sand made sizable bets against a lot of teams already eliminated at opening of betting, and the bookies are giving long odds for almost any other team to finish at present."

"So, they're winning without exception?"

Tsunade raised a finger as she gave a sloppy sip of tea, "Mmm… a few of them did lose their shirts yesterday, most curiously."

"How?" Jiraiya sipped tea, careful to keep his eyes mostly focused on her coppery eyes and only slightly on the hint of cleavage from her robes.

"Several had placed massive bets on the Sand Siblings finishing on day one, including a few truly ridiculous bets on them finishing first."

"I take it they didn't?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head coyly. "It's odd, they were seen acquiring at least one scroll from a defeated team before they left the area covered by the recorder.

His eyes turned toward the center of the parlor. The bar and sushi counters were crowned by oversized TV monitors. The warm glow of the screens showed several different locations in the Forest of Death, particularly the areas surrounding the central temple. "Any word on my grandson?" he asked hopefully.

"Nothing, none of the Hidden Leaf Teams have even been spotted," she sighed.

_Good boy, stick to your plan._ "Good, that means they haven't run into trouble," he said.

"I sincerely hope so," Tsunade looked down into her tea and sighed, "The bookies right now have twenty to one odds on the various teams not completing and a jaw-dropping forty-four to one odds against all Hidden Leaf teams won't complete."

_Damn!_ "No factoring home field advantage?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Nope, they go based strictly off statistics, camera time, and who does or does not have a scroll while on camera." Tsuanade leaned back and crossed her arms, "At least that's what they claim. I personally think they're letting emotion get in the way. Apparently, the bookies think Naruto is a softy."

"Really," Jiraiya rubbed his chin as storm clouds circled his brain, "there may be a world of opportunity here, then." Jiraiya's wolfish grin began forming.

Tsunade paused mid-sip and blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto's strategy was to avoid the monitored areas and stay hidden until making a final dash for safety," he explained. "He was spooked by the potential that someone would try killing him out on the course."

"So, the books," she eyed the other men betting at the bar, "and the other shinobi from the Hidden Sands are probably basing their numbers on flawed logic."

"It could make for some serious betting," he winked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, knowing my luck," Tsunade deflated. "You know what happens," she twirled the gemstone necklace around her neck.

_Poor girl, still thinking she's bad luck._ While Tsunade gambled carelessly, Jiraiya didn't think she was jinxed. "With all that has changed since Naruto was born, why not that?" he asked.

"I admit," she laughed slightly, "the kid seems to have moved the world strangely since being born, but we're also supposed to be undercover, observing." Tsunade winked at him.

"Why Tsunade," he spoke with a mock scowl, "what better way to maintain our cover than placing a few bets in favor of our teams?" He began to chuckle, "If anything, it might encourage the idiots to bet even more recklessly."

Mischief began painting a smile on Tsunade's lovely face, "All right, you win," she laughed, "let's see if we can break the house!" She grinned like a crocodile. "Got your pocketbook?"

"Of course," he sipped intently. Seeing her excited about their little plan made his heart jump. Soon, he felt a regretful pang, "Tsunade, speaking over improbable things," his voice dropped low and melancholic, "I have a weird question to run past you."

She eyed him curious as a cat eyeballing a new toy, not sure if she wanted to play with it. "What is it? I haven't seen you this nervous since our first date?"

The reminder of what happened that night brought a momentary smile, but worry soon replaced it, "Tsunade, is it possible to raise the dead?" he asked gravely.

Taken aback, she blinked, "What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Could it be done?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed, "What prompted this?"

"Tsunade," he sighed, checking their surrounding for eavesdropping, "that mission I barely limped home from," he said. "Can it be done?" he asked.

"I-I, Jiraiya, if it could be done, don't you think I would have?" she asked in shock.

"I know you wouldn't have risked it turning out wrong," Jiraiya said, "but if someone wasn't so concerned, could it be done, even for a short while?"

"I-I, I really don't know," she shook her head. "I heard legends, but we're talking at least a hundred-plus years ago… why, Jiraiya? What happened on that mission?"

"You know how Oorochimaru was obsessed with discovering the secret of eternal life?"

"I remember, led him to do many unaccountable things," she nodded.

"When I was on that mission," he scanned the area again discretely, "Obito was referring to himself as Madara Uchiha."

"Big deal!" she shrugged, "So, he has delusions of grandeur."

"Consider he breached what should have been a secure safehouse location, killed six ANBU, and repeatedly survived things that should have killed him – including getting stabbed in the heart."

"So?" she scoffed nervously.

"So, where did he learn to do all that crap?" He asked grimly. "He was only a genin when we thought he died, and he would have only been about sixteen when he attacked Minato and Kushina."

Tsuande's tongue flitted back and forth under her lip. "You think there is someone even worse than Obito or Oorochimaru?"

"You know more about regenerative chakra than I do, and you are a member of the Senju clan," he rubbed his chin. "Do you think it can be done?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "I don't know, I really don't know." She shook her head, "Ever since coming back to the village I've seen things happen I would have thought impossible." She looked a long time at Jiraiya, "But, if there was someone who could figure it out, Oorochimaru could."

The words made Jiraiya clutch his teacup for warmth. He had been one of Oorochimaru's only true friends, and the man was brilliant, amoral, but brilliant. The thought of him conspiring against the village drove Jiraiya's beating heart out of control. "Hey," he felt Tsunade's soft but firm hand pull him back to reality. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"The village could be in real danger, Tsunade," he said.

"You're right," her thumb massaged the back of his hand, "but is worrying ad nauseum going to make anything better?" She tilted her head curiously, "You're starting to sound like your son!"

"How so, worried?"

"Mature," she laughed, "It's almost a bit unnerving to see you so out of character!"

He gave a mock scowl in return, "Ha, ha, ha!" Finally, Jiraiya did begin laughing in earnest.

"What do you say," she tilted her head toward the bar, "That we place a few irresponsible bets in favor of our teams, egg on the other villages' shinbo, and…" she trailed off mischievously.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow curiously, "And?"

"And let's test out the massive jacuzzi tub in my room upstairs," she winked playfully, "I think our old bones could use a good soak, other than the rain, don't you?"

Jiraiya felt the corner of his lip curl upward, "Absolutely."

* * *

Rain was still pattering against the bunker when Hinata stirred from her anything but restful sleep. She stretched out her arms, feeling the joints in her back and neck popping. Everything about her felt disgusting from the day-old grease paint on her face to her unwashed, sweat-soaked body. Thankfully, she had changed out into a black tank top and athletic shorts after getting out of the rain this morning. She prayed her main outfit was dry by now. _Right now I'd kill for a shower and a thirty minute nap in my own bed!_

"Hey, morning, purple-eyes," Naruto spoke softly as he approached. She checked her watch, 1124. Naruto still looked plenty bleary-eyed. Dark circles pooled below his blue eyes and angry red webs crisscrossed the whites of his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, did you sleep at all?" she asked.

"You know, you could just call me Naruto, Hinata," he smiled thinly at her. _He hasn't slept. _

"Naruto, I thought we agreed while we were out on missions that we would remain strictly teammates." Hinata thought back to the conversation they had when they decided they were more than friends, agreeing not to let it get in the way in the field. While it was not exactly a secret, they also hadn't announced their relationship to their friends, either. Sakura and Sasuke knew for sure, as did Kushina and Minato. She was pretty sure Mom and Dad knew, as did Shikamaru.

Naruto sat in front of her on the concrete ground and shrugged, "Hinata, we're not on any mission, exactly." He sighed, "Besides, there is still the very real chance we could all die today. Is it really worth standing on ceremony?"

"Na-Naruto," she gasped, "don't say things like that! W-why would you even suggest such a thing?!" Hinata remembered Naruto's concern about being stalked by the criminal Oorochimaru earlier this morning as he shared bad news with Shikamaru last night. Between Oorochimaru, the specter of invasion, and Gaara's poisoning, Hinata couldn't blame Naruto for his anxiety. "H-how is Gaara?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Alive," Sakura said, "but I'm afraid his situation is still serious."

"Has something happened?" Hinata asked.

"No, but his liver is still severely inflamed. We might have stopped him from dying, but he's running a mid-grade fever and is very sick." She paused to look back at the barely conscious boy. "We're at the limit of what we can do in the field; he needs a real hospital," she spoke gravely.

Naruto nodded, "We have to find at least one Earth scroll and hope that Team Eight has done the same then." He turned back to Hinata, "Do you have the map?"

She pulled it out of her bedroll and spread it out. "Here is the one we spotted last night," Hinata indicated with her finger.

"I really don't want to go back there, if we can help it," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want to take the day and rest?" Hinata said, "You haven't slept in twenty-four hours."

"I want us out of here tonight, if possible," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes. "I'd sleep a lot better if everyone here was out of danger."

"Naruto," Sakura spoke, "what about you staying here and we take Shikamaru, Lee, or Choji with us, instead?"

"Yeah, Naruto!" Lee flashed a thumbs up, "let me look after these two for a bit!"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I don't think I can rest until we get out of here," he gestured around the bunker. "Does anyone know where another scroll might be?" _Always noble, even if he truly needs to rest._

"I do," Temari spoke up, "but I doubt it is much safer than the one you're talking about." Hinata felt her ears perk up.

"Show us!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the map.

Temari walked over and pointed to a clearing about a kilometer and half southeast. "We walked past it as we were looking for you. There's a wrecked cabin with a scroll prominently visible through the window. We decided to pass it up when we say no one was home."

"Were there any visible hazards?" Hinata asked. It didn't mean much. All the hazards here were not readily visible.

None that we could see, but it was already getting dark, at that time," she shook her head. "If you'd rather have me go in Sakura's place, let me know."

"If it's all the same," Sakura said, "Ino should be fine looking after Gaara while I'm gone."

"So, do we take the lake or the clearing?" Naruto asked. "I vote clearing."

Hinata nodded, "I second that."

Sakura looked deeply at the map. "Not that it matters, but I agree. Hopefully, the terrain will be easier than the swamp."

"Okay," he nodded to Hinata, "get suited up, and let's eat before we leave."

The black bodysuit was still moist but thankfully not soaked. _At least I packed extra socks!_ In a few moments, she was up, fully dressed, and eating a ration bar. While the chocolate coating added some flavor, the chalky protein interior did little for her taste buds. "Catch!" Naruto shouted, as he tossed her a pre-packaged cinnamon roll.

_My love, my savior!_ "Thanks Naruto, you're a prince!" she said as she eagerly ripped open the packaging.

"I got one more for us to celebrate with after we get that scroll!" he smiled.

"Ichiraku's after this is all done?" she asked.

"You two love birds open to making it a double-date?" Sakura chimed in.

Hinata was initially unsure as she exchanged glances with Naruto, he shrugged, "Sure!"

"Cool!" Sakura tossed them both small plastic vials.

"What's this?" Hinata asked.

"A high dose mix of B-vitamins, Vitamin-C, rehydration salts, and a few other things – it's nothing as strong as emergency soldier rations, but it might help keep us going." She answered. "Mix it with water and drink up!"

They drank up. Sakura had flavored the mix with something that tasted mildly like orange juice concentrate. It wasn't completely medicinal, but Hinata wasn't about to start drinking it at leisure. One last touch up of their camouflage, and they exited the bunker into the still running drizzle. The ground squished beneath Hinata's boots, making her glad she'd gone with closed toes and not her usual open-toed design.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. There were other humans about a half a click north, but they were heading east. At this range, she couldn't make out insignia, but she was pretty sure it wasn't Sasuke and Team Eight. She continued to keep her Byakugan up as they painstakingly trudged through the forest, looking for even the most basic sign that they were being followed or watched. Naruto had seen _something _last night, but even she doubted if it was what he thought it was. _Really? Even with your Byakugan, is it so hard to believe you might have missed something in your exhausted state?_ Something flashed in a distant corner of her vision – it was a man. "Wait!" she whispered harshly.

They all knelt down, "What is it?" Naruto whispered."

"We are being followed," Hinata mouthed the words with minimal sound, "around five-hundred meters back, someone is following our trail."

"Just one person?" Sakura asked, "Any chance it's one of ours?"

Hinata's view of the person caused her blood to go cold. He emitted a distinctly powerful chakra signature. He was robed stark white, making him look ghoulish amid the darker colors of the forest. Even though she'd never seen him in but photos, Hinata knew the viperish face – _Oorochimaru!_ "It's him!" she gasped.

"Oorochimaru?" Naruto asked.

She nodded vigorously in response. "No doubt about it! What do we do?"

"It's just one guy, right?" Sakura said.

"One of the legendary Sannin," Naruto corrected, "It would be every bit as dangerous as us attacking my dad or grandpa." Naruto looked gravely at Hinata, "Does he know we're onto him?"

Hinata focused on the devilish shinobi, "No, I don't think so, not yet at least."

"Where are we relative to our objective?" Sakura asked.

Hinata spied the map in her pocket, mentally unfolding it, "Only about two hundred, maybe two hundred-fifty meters due east now." She felt sweat tracing down her back; he was getting closer.

"Keep an eye on him," Naruto said, "but let's hustle."

They picked up the pace, moving with greater speed and less stealth. Hinata struggled to keep eyes on both Oorochimaru and their path ahead. As they reached the edge of the clearing, she briefly lost sight of him. "Wait!" she huffed. "I lost him!"

"How the hell did you lose him!" Sakura hissed.

_SHIT!_ In a moment of terror, Hinata scanned desperately, trying to figure how the hell he'd given them the slip. Hinata reluctantly tapped her deep chakra reserve, feeling Kyuubi's animal senses merge with her Byakugan. She still didn't trust him, but it was worth the risk. Scents and forest sounds beyond her normal range began to assault her and her Byakugan pushed out to almost seven hundred meters. "I see him!"

"Where is he!" Naruto sniffed the air while scanning with his eyes.

"He's…. moving away from us?" Hinata curled her face in confusion.

"What?" Sakura was as confused as she was.

"He's taking off, heading northeast," Hinata said, puzzled. "That makes no sense!"

"Are you sure he had our trail?" Naruto asked.

"He was following us, Naruto! I could see him inspecting our tracks!" she said excitedly.

Hinata could feel his chakra emanating cold, trembling fear. _"Turn back now, get back to the bunker! Make for the scroll! Get it and get out! Find another scroll, keep Hinata and Sakura safe!" _His thoughts echoed desperately in his head. Naruto stared into the clearing, "Hinata, can you see anything that might be a trap?"

Her attention turned back to the clearing and the cabin ahead of her. She scanned all the way to the front door. Aside from a horde of insects, field mice, and the occasional snake, nothing. She scanned every inch of the cabin's remains – a simple wooden table and chair, the remains of a hearth, but otherwise nothing but mice, spiders, and other bugs. _The roof has gapping holes, so it can't be an explosive gas. No ignition source, no tripwires, not even a rusty nail to cut yourself on; what the hell is the boobytrap? _The lack of traps caused her bladder to constrict, "Nothing," she huffed in a low whisper, "not a goddamn thing."

Naruto and Sakura both exchanged a nervous glare. "Fine, we go in echelon formation; I take point," Naruto said. "Avoid the door and obvious windows, and use the hole in the roof," he ordered, drawing out his kunai. She and Sakura drew out their own weapons and nodded.

Crossing the clearing was nerve wracking as Hinata scanned every blade of grass for even the slightest of hazards. A field mouse sprinted across her forward field of vision, nearly causing her to scream. The poor creature was being chased by a snake. _Run little guy!_ Hinata froze as the snake suddenly turned its attention to them. "Hold!" she shouted. Seconds ticked by, and the snakes in the field and surrounding woods began slithering toward them with murderous intent. As she scanned, Hinata noticed most of them had swollen jaws and tiny pits forward and below their eyes. _Vipers!_ "Snakes!" Hinata screamed, "all around us! The snakes began closing the range and soon would be upon them!

"Hinata! Barrier!" Naruto shouted as he ran to kneel beside her left hip, Sakura quickly took to the rights side. Hinata concentrated her chakra into fine razor points and began weaving her arms, desperately attempting to block the approaching tangle of venomous snakes. The first wave hit, just as her chakra began cutting away the grass around them, and the snakes were torn apart by the paper-thin chakra razors that made up her barrier. Maybe half the number had killed themselves on the barrier before they stopped.

_HISSSSSHHH! _The sound cut the air as the remaining vipers began spitting venom at the barrier. Unlike normal venom, Hinata could smell the acrid scent of something corrosive. She began again to tap into Kyuubi, feeling her normal chakra reserve becoming depleted by limited food and lack of restful sleep. "Kyuubi, help me!" she said desperately. The orange chakra merged with her own purple charkra, stabilizing the barrier again. "I don't know how long I can keep this up!" she yelled.

"Sakura, fire release!" Naruto called out. Both took in deep breathes of air, focusing their chakra. "Flame Style, Flaming Tsunami Jutsu!" Naruto and Sakura called out as they sent two half rings of flame through the clearing, immolating plant and snake alike. When the finished , only charred husks remained. Hinata let her barrier down, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"Hinata!" Naruto guided her down. "Are you hurt?!"

"Just tired," she gasped, trying to catch her breath as she looked at the desolation. They'd burned everything for a radius of almost a dozen meters. The smell of charred grass and roasted snake wafted over them in a wave of ash and overcooked meat. Between the smell and exhaustion, Hinata let down her Byakugan. As her vision returned to normal, Hinata felt herself shaking. The shaking grew more intense, and she suddenly realized the ground beneath them was shaking. _Oh shit!_ Despite exhaustion, she reactivated her Byakugan, nearly pissing herself at the horror approaching. "RUN!" She shoved Naruto and Sakura away, and she rolled backwards as the ground beneath them erupted.

The snake was as wide as a fully-grown man was tall, and it's head was nearly twice the size of the t-rex skeleton she'd seen at the natural history museum. _Oh my god!_ As it flopped down, the ground shook, dropping Hinata forward to her face. As she pushed off the ground, she tasted blood in her mouth. The snake filled the entire normal range of her vision, and it stared at her, jaws agape.

Hinata willed her muscles to fire, but the snake was already lunging for her. A hard blow threw her aside, and she watched in horror as Naruto was snatched by the creature's jaws. "NARUTO!" she cried as she forced rubbery limbs to put her back on her feet. Despite her terror, she felt neither pain nor anguish that she expected off Naruto if he were dying. _Gotta get him out quickly! I…_

Hinata didn't complete the thought as the beast suddenly paused, clearly in a form of discomfort. In another moment, its massive jaws began jerking violently until they were wrenched open by dozens of shadow clones holding the jaws apart. Naruto leaped from the jaws of death with three other clones. Even before he landed, he was shaping a swirling mass of chakra with the clones. "Suck on this, snake!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward back at the creature's mouth. As he rammed the mass of chakra into the roof of the beast's mouth, the explosion blew out the top of the snake's skull, its form went limp, and Naruto emerged atop the creature's skull.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed. "Are you all right!"

He vaulted off the creature, landing in front of her. He winked, "Of course I'm all right." He grinned and gave her a hug.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to their side, "Hinata! Are either of you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he released her, "You?"

"I – I'm fine," she stammered, "just ready to go home after this!" She heaved several deep breaths as the adrenaline surge wore off.

"Come on," he patted her on the shoulder. "Let's earn that cinnamon roll!"

Hinata laughed, as did Naruto and Sakura. They had beaten a trap left by a legendary Sannin, and they had done it without Father, Uncle Minato, or Grandpa Jiraiya's help. _Maybe we've got something going here!_ She smiled as she strolled up to the cabin, what was left of it. The door was now off its hinges, and most of the front was wall was missing. The Earth scroll stared at her seductively. They ran through the broken threshold to the wooden table; Hinata was the first to reach it. As her right hand grabbed the scroll, there was a faint sensation of resistance. As the scrolled lifted away, a hand-sized piece of the table suddenly spring to life.

Before Hinata could scream, what looked like a wooden tarantula dug its fangs into the back of her right hand. Hinata dropped the scroll as the two needle-like fang broke skin. Her body went awash with cold, but soon a burning, tingling sensation began traversing her arm toward her heart. Her arm went limp, and everything started spinning – only then did she finally get out her scream.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying! Stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see you in a week!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Naruto's heart stopped the second he saw the wood grain of the table shift as Hinata raised the scroll. By the time he recognized the hairy, eight-legged mass, it was too late. It had already dug its fangs into Hinata's right hand. Hinata frantically withdrew the hand and stumbled backwards, dropping the scroll to the ground. She spun backwards, falling to her knees, and she screamed louder than Naruto knew possible. It all took less than a second.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he ran to her side, but the flitting of movement on the table caught his attention. _The sonofabitch is still here!_ Naruto kicked the table over, praying vainly it squashed the eight-legged bastard. Another flicker of movement in the far corner of the room confirmed they weren't so lucky.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata cried, shaking violently. He was truly stuck. He needed to stay focused because this particular arachnid wasn't leaving them alone, and it was camouflaged to the point where Naruto couldn't see it unless it moved.

"Hinata, just stay calm!" Sakura ordered as she huddled next to her, starting to clean off the wound. "Naruto, we need to keep it intact as possible for identification!"

_Great, so much for just bugging out and burning the cabin to the ground!_ Naruto felt his bladder constricting violently as he watched for even the slightest sign of movement. Unable to wait, Naruto threw a shuriken in the general direction he thought it was hiding. Hideous scurrying motion followed as the unholy creature raced along the floor toward him. _OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!_

The eight-legged bundle of death leaped at Naruto with supernatural effect. As Naruto rolled to his left, he was pretty sure hot piss joined the mixture of sweat, rain, and other grime staining his outfit. There wasn't time to be embarrassed – the hairy little bastard now had a clean line to Sakura and Hinata. _If it gets either of them, we're in serious trouble!_ Sakura knelt stone-still, struggling to keep Hinata to do the same thing.

Against all common sense, Naruto lunged to put himself between the spider and the girls. It didn't attack, but Naruto also couldn't wait for it to attack or scurry back down a hiding-hole. Naruto brandished his kunai, and approached the creature menacingly, hoping he was right. He jutted his chest forward and shouted, "Come and get me, you ugly sonofabitch!" The creature lunged at him. He required every bit of discipline not to move out of the way as it sank its fangs into his chest.

_NOW! NOW! NOW!_ Naruto turned the kunai on himself, impaling the spider through the head and feeling the tip of the kunai hitting the armored shell of his jacket. As expected, the puncture resistant nylon stopped both the arachnid's fangs as well as the tip of his own blade. He pulled away the blade and the now-deceased creature – only the outer facing of his jacket showed any real sign of damage.

Allowing himself enough time to breathe, Naruto turned back to Hinata and Sakura. "I got the little bastard!" His short-lived triumph crumbled at the sight of Hinata slouching forward against Sakura. _Oh my god!_ "Hinata!" he dropped the kunai and the dead spider and dove to her side, skinning his knees as he slid next to her. "Hinata!" he cried. Two angry red puncture wounds on the back of her hand swelled like blisters, and she was shivering violently. "HINATA!" he screamed.

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" Sakura commanded as she rinsed the wound site with saline solution. "If you start panicking, she'll panic worse, and that could spread the venom much faster! Now help me guide her back."

"Ugh…" Hinata cried, as they moved her onto her back. The poor girl's face grimaced, whether from pain, fear, or a combination of the two Naruto was uncertain. "Honey, just stay calm," he whimpered, feeling totally helpless as Sakura checked Hinata's vital signs.

"Keep her arm elevated," Sakura commanded as she checked Hinata over, "Hinata, I need you to tell me what you're feeling," Sakura commanded, "This is real important, because it decides what we do next."

Hinata's pale purple eyes became glassy, "I-I'm losing sensation in the right arm, and feel tingling throughout my body," she wept, "and I feel so weak; I can barely move!" Hinata's breathing was becoming rapid and shallow.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned a panicked eye toward her. Sakura's lips moved for a moment, but soon she nodded to herself, "Naruto," she reached into her pack for a plastic bag, I need you to bag up the spider corpse!"

"Sakura, what about the Mother's Love," he blurted out.

She shook her head, "Whether we treat it or evacuate her, I need to know what it is before we try any possible antidote! We use the wrong thing, it could take a nonfatal envenomation and make it fatal, or rapidly speed up the clock." Sakura pulled out a small metal cylinder, "You know how to use this?"

Naruto recognized the autoinjector Nerve Agent Antidote Kit. During the Second Shinobi War, some villages had used nerve poisons. During wartime, all shinobi were to carry one, and in peacetime, the team medic was responsible to carry at least one. "Yes, but…"

Sakura cut him off, "I know, it's every bit as dangerous as the toxin if we're wrong," Sakura said. "Only use it if she starts convulsing or stops breathing. Now bag up the spider!" she commanded.

Naruto gingerly surrounded his dead opponent into the plastic bag and sealed it, watching for even the slightest sign that it wasn't dead. "Sakura, we have to get her to a hospital," Naruto said desperately.

"Naruto," Hinata moaned, "You'll void your chance in the Chunin exam if you extract me."

"I don't care, Hinata," he replied staring into her cold eyes, "I'm more worried about you!"

"Naruto, I agree, but we also can't re-enter the course once we leave it," Sakura reminded him, "We'd be leaving behind everyone, including Gaara, if we bug out now." She stared deeply with her green eyes, "Besides, even if we left from our current position right now, it would take at least three hours of carrying her, probably five to reach the central temple. While the test proctors would let us in, do you think opposing teams wouldn't pounce on us for fun at this point?"

Naruto could find no flaw in her logic, but something in Sakura's tone suggested something less altruistic. "What aren't you telling me?"

She stole a glance at her watch, "Team Eight will be at the rendezvous soon, I can make it on foot by myself in an hour's time."

"What about Hinata!" he replied indignantly.

"Get her back to the bunker; Ino should be able to manage her adequately until I get back," she sighed, "If I'm not back by 1800, or if she starts crashing, send three lightning flashes into the sky."

Naruto remembered the distress signal for Dad, "He's not going to be able to locate us!"

"He will," she looked sideways, "he marked the inner shell of your jacket, and he gave me one of his kunai just in case."

"In case of what!" Naruto felt strangely indignant despite the fact that help wasn't as far off as he thought.

"Your dad was worried after the assassination attempt. He didn't want anyone getting their hands on you or Hinata. The armored vest she's wearing contains the same mark. He'll be able to transport directly to your position," Sakura quickly bandaged Hinata's hand before closing her kit. "Now get her back to the bunker; we're wasting time!"

"What the hell are you going to do?" Naruto asked indignantly.

Sakura brandished the plastic bag with the spider, "I need Shino to identify what this is!" She waved the lifeless but still terrifying mass in his face. "If it's something immediately dangerous, I'll summon Lord Fourth, myself, and have him take you two to safety. If not…" Sakura trailed off nervously.

"What are you leaving out, Sakura?" he ordered, taking Hinata's hand, "Tell me, or I'm summoning Dad right now, and I'll have him send the ANBU to rescue the others."

"Full disclosure," she sighed, "Hinata told us Oorochimaru was heading Northeast after he stopped following us, right?"

"Yes, so?!"

"He was heading the direction Sasuke and his team were taking," she said. "I spotted Akamaru's paw prints and a tuft of his fur branching off from our path; they could be in real danger!"

"Sakura," Naruto heaved Hinata into his arms, "if you go after them, you could be in danger!"

"If it were Hinata out there," she gestured to the girl he was cradling, "would you even stop to talk about it?"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He nodded, "All right, you win, but good luck getting Sasuke to come back with us!"

"I hope," Sakura sighed, "there still is a Sasuke to come back." A few tears ran from her eyes, "If… if the worst happens, I'll summon your dad and have him rescue you. Now go!" Sakura turned to leave.

"Sakura, wait!" Hinata struggled to speak. She fumbled with her left hand to reach her right vest pocket, extracting the map. "You'll need this more than we will," Hinata pushed the map towards her.

Naruto handed it the rest of the way to Sakura, "Take it, Sakura, I'll meet you back at the bunker!" Sakura pulled out her compass, checked the map, and took off heading northeasterly. Hinata was shivering in his hand, and Naruto took off his jacket, wrapping her in it as he heaved her into his arms. "Alone again at last," he tried to smile, "sorry not under better circumstances."

"N-Naruto… I'm sorry," Hinata began crying.

"Hey! Let's not have any of that, Hinata," he said as he knelt down to pick the scroll off the ground. "It wasn't your fault; none of us noticed the spider, and we wouldn't have noticed the snakes if not for you." He adjusted his grip on Hinata, "So, I don't want you blaming yourself. If I got to the scroll first, you'd be carrying me right now." He carried her back in the direction they came, dropping all pretense of stealth in favor of speed. _Please hold on, honey, please hold on!_

* * *

Sakura's heart thundered against her sternum as she raced through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. If she didn't reach the rendezvous in time and Team Eight left, she was every bit as screwed as if Oorochimaru had murdered Team Eight. In either case, she'd be alone, in hostile territory, and reliant on her navigation skills in the fading daylight at that point.

What greeted her in the clearing made her seesaw between panic and relief. Team Eight was here, they were alive, but they looked like hell. Sasuke knelt shirtless, his normally pale back bright red with recent thermal burns, tending to Kiba. Kiba lay spread out on his back writhing in agony, what she guessed was Sasuke's shirt covering the boy's face. Akamaru whimpered as he watched his master suffering.

"Sasuke, we have company," Shino's soft voice called as Sakura walked toward them slowly. Shino was on his back with his right leg resting atop his backpack. His boot was missing, and his foot and ankle were swollen like a red and purple grapefruit.

"Sakura," Sasuke turned toward her, almost deflating with relief upon seeing her, "Thank god you've come!"

"Sasuke!" she gasped. He looked bloody awful. An angry gash on his forehead was leaking blood around his right eye, and angry red and purple scratches and bruises had been painted haphazardly along his body. Then she saw the mark on his neck. It looked similar to his Sharigan; it filled her with dread to see the cursed seal on the right side of his neck. "Sasuke, what happened!"

"We were ambushed trying to get our hands on a scroll," he explained. "A massive swarm of snakes nearly overran us. We fended them off pretty good until one of them spat something in Kiba's face. Then…" he looked down at the ground, clearly pained, unable to continue.

"What?"

"We were attacked by the criminal Oorochimaru," he sighed. "I expected opposition, but not this level of opposition," he said, shaking his head. "Shino and I tried fending him off, but he wiped the floor with us. I thought for sure we were dead!"

"Then what?" Sakura asked confused.

"He said it'd be a shame to waste my body, and he marked me with this," Sasuke pointed to the cursed seal on his neck.

Before Part Two had started, Minato had offered her and Sasuke a deal: if they got the four Hidden Leaf Teams through the exam safely, he'd expunge their records immediately and make them eligible for promotion to Chunin if they performed well enough during the exam. She guessed it had something to do with Naruto's extreme precautions against being detected. _Screw it! We are way past any mandate to finish the exam. _ Sakura reached into her pack, retrieved Lord Fourth's kunai, and performed three lightning release bursts as she tossed the kunai to the ground.

Lord Fourth and Kakashi appeared only seconds later. Both elder shinobi looked shocked to see her and Team Eight instead of Naruto and Hinata. If they were less concerned, it did not show, "What happened, Sakura!" Minato asked, eying the carnage.

"Oorochimaru," Sasuke answered with a chill in his voice.

Kakashi and Minato exchanged a look of concern, "This is damn serious!"

Minato nodded, "Right, let's get them the hell out of here!"

"No wait!" Sasuke's eyes peeled wide open, "I want to finish the test!"

"Dammit, Sasuke," Minato growled, "Now is not the time to play hero! I don't care what your dad will think!"

"This isn't about playing hero!" he shouted back, "I messed up! I let my pride get in the way, and I probably put all the Hidden Leaf Teams in danger because of it!" Sasuke huffed, "At least give me a chance to make up for it!"

As Sasuke and Minato argued, Sakura made her way to Kiba. She pulled back the moistened shirt covering him, revealing the boy's face. "Kiba, don't move!" she ordered as he flinched against her removing the makeshift compress. The skin on his face was cherry pink from a chemical burn and his eyes bright red. "Kiba," she said as she reached into her pack for saline, "I need to rinse your eyes and face; hold real still!"

Sakura delicately focused her chakra into the liquid as she let several drops run into Kiba's eyes. He cried aloud, but the effect was as desired as bile-green venom leeched out of the corners of his eyes. Satisfied her technique was adequate, she pulled out a clean towelette and repeated the process, using both liquid and chakra to gently cleanse the corrosive venom from Kiba's skin. When she finished, his face was still severely irritated, but the damage was stopped from progression.

"Take five and relax," she said as she turned her attention to Shino. She heard the ongoing argument with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Minato; but she focused her energy where she could do the most good – arguing with her boyfriend would accomplish nothing at the moment.

A quick inspection of Shino's ankle indicated her worst fear – there was a decent sized fracture of the lateral malleolus going through his epiphyseal plate. If she didn't heal it properly, the ankle and lower leg might be seriously deformed as he reached skeletal maturity. _This is not going to be easy or pleasant._ Knowing the process might cause him to pass out, Sakura reached into her pack and found the plastic bag with the spider's remains. "Shino, before I try fixing you," she held the bag in front of him, "tell me what this is."

The boy eyed the disgusting remains, "Ah, never seen one for real," he said, sounding fascinated.

"What the hell is it?"

"Oakwood Tarantula, sometimes known as a Chameleon Tarantula because of its unique ability to camouflage itself." Shino paused, eying the bag's contents, "This is Naruto's kunai in here… did he get bit by this little bastard?" Suddenly Minato and Kakashi stopped their argument with Sasuke at the mention of Naruto.

_Shino just referred to a bug as a "little bastard". That can't be good! _"Naruto is fine, but Hinata got bit by it on the hand." Sakura said as calmly as she could. She locked eyes with Shino. "How serious is it?"

Shino paused, considering his words carefully, "She's certainly in for an unpleasant experience…"

Anger surged through Sakura, so much that she shook Shino by the bad leg, "GODDAMMIT! HOW SERIOUS!" Tears began dripping from her eyes, "Is she going to die?"

"Was she…" Shino winced, "…in respiratory distress after being bit?"

"No, why!" she demanded.

"Then she has a good chance," he groaned, "the venom is a paralytic, similar to curare. It blocks neurologic signals to the skeletal muscles. As long as she wasn't stung repeatedly or has an allergic reaction, the effect will wear off in a few hours. The worst after effect is weakness that should end in about twenty-four hours unless…"

"Unless what, Shino!" Minato exclaimed. Sakura felt the man's desperation. Hinata was his goddaughter and probably his future daughter-in-law someday.

"The venom can cause paralysis of the diaphragm in mammals, but even assisted respiration like a bag-valve respirator is generally sufficient to keep a subject alive until the effect wears off," Shino explained, "You do have one in your kit, correct?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, would Ino know how to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "but, why?" she wrinkled her forehead.

"If Hinata stops breathing, she'd know to do that procedure, correct?"

"Yes…" she didn't like where this was going.

"The venom is slow-acting," Shino explained, "especially in larger animals, it can take hours for it to have full effectiveness."

"Is her life in danger otherwise?" Minato asked pointedly.

"No," Shino said.

"You can't seriously be thinking…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, there is an S-ranked criminal in the training ground that has already eliminated several teams, and he might be part of a bigger plot against the village," Minato explained. "Can my son get her to safety?"

"He was taking her to a bunker we cleared, Team Ten and Team Guy are already there… and…"

"And what?" he asked.  
She quickly explained the situation with the sand-siblings and what happened to Gaara. She also explained what Shikamaru had told them about the Hidden Sand Village's plan to invade Konoha.

Minato nodded, "So, we still possibly have the element of surprise." He turned to Kakashi, who also nodded. "Sakura, can you get these guys back to Naruto and the others?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts," Minato said. "It's imperative that everyone gets out, without Kakashi or I being seen." Minato turned to Sasuke, "You still looking to be a hero, make your daddy proud?"

Sasuke nodded. _I'll never understand his level of pride._

"Congratulations," Minato said, "you work for me, now. Here's the plan…"

* * *

By the time Naruto got them back to the bunker, it was already starting to get dark. _How could I have let this happen to you!_ "Naruto, HINATA!" Neji was the first sentry to greet them. The boy hobbled at almost normal running speed in spite of his bad leg. "What happened to her!" Neji demanded.

"She got bit by a real big spider," Naruto explained. "She's been slowly getting paralyzed ever since."

"Ne-ji," Hinata slurred her speech as she struggled to move her jaw and tongue, "asn't… is… ult!" her tongue flopped uselessly as she tried forcing out the words.

"Get the door!" Naruto commanded, "we need to get her inside!"

Neji did as ordered, and soon they had Hinata set on her sleeping bag. Ino began immediately checking her over. "Heart rate elevated, but nothing dangerous," the medical-nin-in-training spoke as she worked, "no obvious sign of infection or fever… breathing labored but steady. Assuming you're right about it being a paralytic, let's keep her upright, head slightly tilted back to keep the airway clear, but I don't want her inhaling saliva if we can help it."

"Ino," Neji said, "How bad?"

"As long as she's still breathing, we're fine," she turned her attention back to Naruto, "if she stops breathing, I'll have to ventilate her manually."

Naruto nodded, feeling helpless, "I'll watch her for now," he said."

"Naruto, you're exhausted. Why don't you let someone else look after her?" Ino asked.

"It's my fault!" he cried, "And I can't live with myself if she dies because of it," he stared Ino dead in the eyes.

Ino's forceful expression softened as they locked gazes, "So, there is something going on between you two."

"We keep it a secret, as best as we can," he explained.

"Not well-kept," she grinned slightly. She turned to Neji, "Let's let them be," she turned back to Naruto, "She stops breathing or you need someone to take over…"

"I'm staying with her!" He exclaimed, "But, I'll call you over if she stops breathing."

Ino nodded to Neji, and the two went back to the other side of the bunker.

"Honey, I'm going to help you upright, okay?" Naruto's voice was choked with tears. By now, Hinata couldn't talk. He carefully moved her to a seated position, leaning her head back onto his left shoulder as he sat her between his legs and hugged her in his arms. The muscles of her mouth fasciculated like she was trying to make words, but her jaw flopped uselessly down. Naruto wiped away a stream of saliva from her lip, "It's okay, just focus on breathing, and I'll take care of the rest!" he rocked her gently in his arms.

Naruto didn't know if it had been minutes, hours, or days as he sat with Hinata, listening for her breathing. A few times, he had to let saliva drain from her mouth and reposition her to keep the airway clear. With the still of the approaching night, Naruto could do nothing but replay the event over and over in his head as he felt Hinata for the next breath, and the breath after that. _How the hell could I have screwed up so badly!_

_"Gah, enough with the pity party! It's annoying!"_ Kyuubi's voice rang in his head.

_Kyuubi?_ Naruto was reluctant to engage with the tailed-beast despite its help in escaping his assassin the first time at Hokage Rock.

_"Who else would be in your head! Of course it's me! Now get in here, you idiot! We have much to discuss!"_

Naruto hesitated – if Kyuubi wanted to talk, it had to be important. _If it means linking chakra with her…_ Naruto felt manic at the prospect as her breathing became labored. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, focusing deep inside.

When he opened them again, he was in the cavern holding Kyuubi again. The massive fox demon looked down in amusement, "You look _gorgeous_!" it bellowed in condescension.

"Kyuubi, help me!" Naruto pleaded, "Help her!" he began crying again.

"Ah jeez, will you stop with the crying puppy-dog eyes! It's annoying," Kurama barked.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, good god, I'll help you! Just please stop whining like you did when you needed your diaper changed or wanted your mom to nurse you!" Kurama laughed, sounding amused.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There is always a catch!"

"The catch is I don't want to be half-dead," Nine-Tails huffed. "So, focus your chakra on her and concentrate on your breathing, and everything will be fine!"

"Kyuubi…" Naruto cried, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, now enough with the chick-flick moments, and get to work!" the beast chided.

Naruto again closed his eyes, expanding his chakra outward. He felt the struggling mass of Hinata's Chakra. Naruto reached for it, trying to merge with it. His breathing suddenly felt like a lead weight was sitting on his stomach. _Ignore it! Work through it!_ He willed the airway to expand, sucking in sustaining air, and he let it relax, letting the air back out. _In and out, as long as it takes, whatever it takes!_ He closed his eyes and began concentrating.

* * *

Hinata found herself in a setting strangely familiar and alien. She was surrounded by forest and shadow, a lone campfire the only source of light. _Something is wrong, there are no stars, no moon! Where the hell am I? How did I get here?_ Despite her panic, her breathing was slow, rhythmic. Her diaphragm was moving, but she wasn't the one controlling it. Despite the strange sensation of possession, she wasn't afraid.

Hinata walked to the roaring campfire slowly. Her sleeping bag was spread out beside the warm flames; she knew this place – it was the clearing where Naruto and she had made camp when they had been injured on their first mission. There was a strangeness about it. For as unpleasant as the stay in the clearing had been, part of her longed to return here, it had been…

"Romantic?" Naruto's voice came into her right ear as she found herself seated on her sleeping bag, his arms around her as she sat between his knees.

"H-how?" she stammered, not able to compute how she went from standing to sitting with Naruto around her without her noticing. She tilted her head to see Naruto with his eyes closed, heavily focused on breathing, only the faintest smile appearing at the corners of his cheeks. As he inhaled and exhaled, Hinata felt her own lungs moving in sync with his.

"Pretty cool, eh?" he widened his smirk.

The memories hit in a flood: getting bit by the spider, slowly losing sensation and muscle control throughout her body. _Our chakra link, he must be using it to help me breathe!_

"That's right," he said, having heard her thought.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged gently, "I'm too focused on this to worry about anything else."

"But you must be exhausted by now!" Hinata squeaked, still not entirely used to the odd sensation of someone breathing for her.

"Hella weird, I know!" he laughed, "As for how long I can do this, as long as it takes until you can breathe again unassisted."

She leaned back into his arms and sighed, "Leave it to me to screw up, again!"

"You didn't screw up the first time, remember, and you didn't screw up this time, either!" he said forcefully. "In fact, this is just returning the favor from the first time," he chuckled.

"Returning… oh!" Hinata felt his memory of being trapped in the dark, feeling her lips on his, breathing life back into him, feeling her hands on his chest as she willed him back to life after drowning. "It feels so long ago," she said leaning into him, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Not even a year," she could feel his smile as he spoke between breaths, "I was surprised you found this place nostalgic."

"This was the first place you held me," she sighed dreamily.

"This was the first place you dreamed about us, our future," he hugged her closer. Hinata could feel him seeing her memory of them getting married.

A strange flash of realization overcame her, "It was the second place you dreamed about me," she smirked, "being the mother of your child. The first was the night you caught me dancing in the waterfall."

Their breathing jumped suddenly, "So, that was you."

"You were hoping it was," she smiled. There were no secrets while their chakra was linked. She could feel all of him: his hopes, his dreams, his fears, and uncertainty. "Naruto…"

"Hinata…"

"This isn't your fault," she sighed. "If I don't make it, know that you've made me incredibly happy for what little time we've had."

"It won't happen," Naruto's conviction was warm, soothing. "If you die, I die… I…" Naruto choked for a moment, "I love you, Hinata!" she felt his tears caressing the sides of his cheek.

"I love you, too, Naruto!" she felt herself falling back into him hearing his heart beating. She could tell he was spent, so was she. "Naruto…"

_Lubdub, lubdub, lubdub…_

The sound of his heart surrounded her, reminding her of the night they fell asleep on the couch as he read to her. _Lubdublubdublubdub._ "Naruto…" she said weakly.

"Hinata!" an unfocused voice pierced the haze of the darkness surrounding her. It wasn't Naruto, the voice was too feminine. "Hinata!" the voice came in clearly. _Sakura!_ "Sakura!" she shouted, surprised at the sensation of her mouth moving and her voice box making sound beyond a simple croak. Hinata's eyes shot open, the bright light of a penlight assaulting her. "Ahh!" she squirmed, suddenly aware that she was moving.

"Hinata, hold still!" Sakura commanded as she turned off the light. The bunker was lit again only by lantern. Despite being largely unconscious, Hinata felt groggy. "H-how long was I out?" _Was all that just a dream?!_

Sakura checked her watch, "Feels like forever," she explained, resting her hand on Hinata's forehead.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stammered as she forced the words out.

"He's right behind you; he passed out a few minutes before you woke," Sakura smiled. "He seemed to be using some kind of chakra link to help you breathe. We didn't know what happened when he suddenly slouched over; the boy kid is exhausted!"

Hinata rolled to see Naruto laying beside her, passed out. She placed a hand on his cheek. _Thank you!_ Despite know he couldn't see it, she mouthed the words, "I love you," silently to him.

"Hinata," Sakura guided her up slightly, "Drink this slowly, you're dehydrated!" She offered her a canteen. The cold water soothed Hinata's overly dry mouth.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Hinata said as Sakura guided her back.

"Just rest for now," Sakura said, "You're still very weak."

Hinata felt unable to lodge a protest as her eyelids closed over her field of vision. In the darkness, she walked her hand toward Naruto, feeling the reassuring touch of his left hand. _As long as I have this, I have it all, and I'll never let you go!_ Exhaustion took her, and she drifted off to a much-needed sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, sorry if this is coming out a bit late. I hope you're all safe and enjoying the story. Have a good weekend and I'll see you all next week! Believe it!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Early bars of sunlight caused Jiraiya to wake from his slumber. As he opened his eyes against the light, he couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming or if he'd died and gone to the Pure Land. He lay on his left side, and Tsunade's heavenly body curled up in his arms with her back to him. The night before had been beyond satisfying – an odd concept considering what they had and had not done. They had come back to the room, and they had taken a long soak together in the jacuzzi style hot tub in the room. They had ordered room service, and they had massaged one another thoroughly on the bed. Much to his surprise, they hadn't made love. As he massaged her, Tsunade fell asleep, and he felt no need to push the issue as he curled up with her on the luxurious king-sized bed. In some ways, last night had been more intimate than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Laying here with her in the morning glow, Jiraiya reflected on his life and the odd turn of events this past year had thrown at him. He had spent his entire adult life wandering the world, searching for adventure, and never keeping his head in one bed more than a few days – almost never returning to the same lover more than once. Jiraiya thought back to his son Minato and the conversation they'd had after his boy's first time with Kushina. That had been the beginning of the end of Minato the Traveling Sage's Apprentice. While happy for Minato, he had quietly been jealous of his son and his luck with love – Jiraiya could remember neither the name nor face of his first lover. Unlike present company, they had all passed like a pleasant dream with the rising sun.

Tsunade began stirring. Jiraiya let his mind wander to the future as her silk-smooth body stretched along him. He knew they were too old to start a family. _Really, does that even matter? You have Minato and Kushina, and you have Hinata and Naruto for that matter –kids and grandkids. In another few years they will make you a great grandpa. So what if you can't have kids of your own? _Jiraiya had spent most of the last year in the village, the longest he'd stayed in any one place in almost thirty years because he now suddenly had family to spend time with. The adventure of the open road called to him, but its song was more and more distance and a little more indistinct with each passing day. The woman in his arms was calling to him, begging him to stop chasing a daydream, that she had many adventures to share and memories left to make here in this village. He could settle down, he could give up the life he had, and she could be the reason why. "Good morning, perv," she shifted to look at him over her shoulder.

"Good morning, darling," he grinned as he held her tight, "Sleep well?"

Tsunade hugged her body into his, spooning against him firmly. "I could get awfully spoiled by having you around like this," she teased with a wink.

"I've longed to hear that for as long as I can remember," he sighed longingly, "What changed in us, Tsunade? Had you told me this would have happened a year ago, I wouldn't have believed you!"

"I blame Kushina," she smiled, "and her kid."

"How so?" he laughed.

She sighed, resting her head on the pillow they shared, "I don't know; there was something in seeing her going on after so much pain – giving birth, nearly dying twice, and still not being ready to sit in a chair all day watching soap operas and drinking cheap booze."

"Sounds like a terrible way to live," he squeezed her even closer, massaging her hand. Jiraiya reminded himself he wasn't the only one with bad memories after the Second War ended. The Legendary Sannin were all wounded, as were many others, with wounds that were felt but not seen.

"It was," she sighed deeper, looking down, "and I realized after giving up on being a shinobi, after turning my back on medicine, that was what I was becoming – then Minato came desperately to my door one evening – begging me to save his wife." She rolled to face him, "As terrible as it sounds, those bad years for Kushina were some of the most important years of my life." Tears began dripping from her eyes, "I was important again; I had a purpose. And then…" she paused, forming her wry grin, "…then you came storming back into my life," Tsunade lovingly traced her fingers along his face as her coppery eyes stared into his soul, "and this time, you didn't leave."

"I should have come back sooner," Jiraiya felt his heart racing, "I would have, had Minato not sugar-coated how bad things were initially."

"He never liked to worry you, Jiraiya," her hand continued to caress his face, "Now, let's stop worrying about the past and worry about the future, Jiraiya." She brought herself body to body with him and locked lips with him. Their hands began massaging and exploring one another while their lips were careful not to separate longer than a second. Tsunade's legs began to intertwine with his. _I like where this is going!_

The trilling of the telephone cut the hot, passionate, air between them. "Should we answer?" Tsunade panted breathlessly.

"Who knows were here?" Jiraiya groaned, knowing it had to be something official. _If it's official, then it's damn important, too!"_

"Shit!" Tsunade huffed as she untangled herself from him and the blankets, completely not self-conscious in her natural state as she sat up, reached for the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she spoke; Jiraiya could tell she was doing her best to hide what they had been doing. As he admired her bare body in the morning light, Jiraiya's mischievous side won out, and he gently traced his fingers along Tsunade's spine as she spoke. Tsunade shivered at his naughty gesture, turning with the phone in her hand. Her face was cherry pink with equal parts mischief and annoyance. "Yes, Lord Fourth, he's right here!" she said putting the receiver in Jiraiya's face, sticking her tongue out at him as she stood up off the bed. Jiraiya noted a slight extra flare in her hips as she walked away. _Tease!_

"Good morning, son," he called into the phone, trying not to sound too content.

"Jiraiya," Minato's voice sounded tense, "I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

"No worse than usual," he sprawled out on the luxurious bed, still feeling the warm spot where Tsunade had been, "What's up?"

"Oorochimaru is here," Minato said gravely.

The mention of his old friend turned missing-nin caused Jiraiya's heart to jump. "Where is he?" Jiraiya asked, hoping against hope that he didn't sound as alarmed as he felt.

"He's somewhere in the forest; several genin teams have been killed off - their faces stolen."

"Naruto?" Jiraiya gasped. _I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him or Hinata!_

"They're both safe, for now," Minato answered, not sounding entirely certain

"I can be there in thirty minutes," he sat up and threw off the blanket.

"Actually, I want you to stay put where you are at," Minato commanded.

"Son?" Jiraiya asked, confused. _What the hell, kiddo? One of the most powerful shinobi in the world is offing the genin teams and you don't want us there?!_

"He'd be expecting you and Tsunade to come if his presence was known; that might be his plan – trying to lure you both out. Do not come to the Forest unless I show up specifically to order it.

"But…"

Minato didn't let Jiraiya have an inch, "Continue your current assignment, let me know if there are any odd patterns in gambling. And…" Minato trailed off.

"And?"

"If possible, make them lose their shirts," the line disconnected.

"Is everything all right?" Tsunade asked. She was still not dressed.

Jiraiya paused as he admired her nude form in all its glory. _Nearly forty years of fantasizing did you no justice, milady. _"It is now," he grinned.

She crossed her arms and grinned as she leaned against the doorframe to the restroom, "My idiot," she sighed, playfully shaking her head, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Fire up the shower and I'll explain everything while we get cleaned up," he felt his lip curl at the suggestion. Much to his surprise, she smiled back over her shoulder as she turned the corner. In a moment the water was running, and he was explaining everything as he washed her hair.

* * *

Joints creaked and popped in Shikamaru's neck and back as he woke from a fitful sleep. It was 0600 on a day three of the exam. _What a pain! I'd kill for just five minutes in my own bed at home, just five stinking minutes!_ Being that the sleeping bag on the concrete floor offered no comfort, he got up and stretched. Soon, his mind began assessing the situation around him as if he hadn't shut it off the night before.

All of Team Seven was exhausted and asleep. Sakura had spent most of the night monitoring Naruto and Hinata, and Naruto had spent most of the night assisting Hinata in breathing. Thankfully, she was now breathing on her own. Given enough time, the team would recover with rest. His own team and Team Guy hadn't acquired any major injuries thus far and had largely been on sentry duty. They now had two heaven and one earth scrolls. Aside from some distant contact via Neji's Byakugan, no other team had gotten near them.

Shikamaru scowled at the last thought. _There are thirty-nine other teams out there; one of them should have come at least close by now. The woods might be huge, but that still makes no sense – by now someone should have run across this position!_ Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if someone was trying to keep them isolated intentionally.

His scowl only deepened as his eyes turned to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. He didn't know what to make of them, friend or foe. Ino was now looking over Gaara; Shikamaru didn't need to be a doctor to know the boy was still damn sick. His skin and eyes were an ugly jaundice yellow, and his stomach was distended on the right side, probably swelling of the liver. In his present state he wasn't a threat, but Shikamaru knew the boy was a weapon of mass destruction. The gears in Shikamaru's head pounded but refused to make sense of anything. After what Naruto and the others mentioned of Oorochimaru, nothing added up. _It doesn't make sense why would he murder Gaara?_

He stole a glance at Temari, who was talking to Ino. Temari was as unlovely as a katana blade. Nevertheless, her teal eyes, her blonde hair, and her sass were oddly endearing. _What a pain; either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her!_ Something clicked in his head. _Kill her?_ He thought back to what Temari said when she first came to the bunker, "_One of the snakes was trying to bite me, would have gotten me if my little brother hadn't jumped in the way!"_

"No way," he whispered to himself. "Could that be it?" After everything that happened, it made sense. He nodded to himself as everything lined up perfectly. Ino nodded to Temari before walking up to him, "Shikamaru."

"How is he, Ino?"

"My assessment is not changed from Sakura's; the longer we delay, the more serious it gets."

"What about Teams Seven and Eight?"

His teammate sighed. "To put it bluntly, if we count everyone in the bunker: three of us can't walk, one has a questionable limp for running, one is blind, and all of us are in desperate need of a shower and some real sleep! Shikamaru, we can't afford to stay out here another day; people are going to start dying at this rate."

"Agreed," he nodded, "We have one last shot at a scroll, and we leave immediately for the central temple. If we fail to secure the scroll on the first attempt," he paused to look at Gaara and then to Teams Seven and Eight, "then we signal for emergency extraction and cut our lossess."

"You realize, that means none of us move on to part three," she reminded him.

"Who cares?" he chided, "There is an S-ranked criminal stalking us. Is it really worth dying over some chance to compete for a chance to be promoted to chunin?" He shrugged.

"I guess not," she nodded, "So, who is going?"

"You're not," he said flatly, "you're the only effective medic for the moment."

"Boss, what about me?" Choji approached.

"We need someone to protect the wounded, and you'd be better suited for a fortress defense, Choji. I need someone in the field who can move fast. No offense, This is hit and run, not a stealth mission."

"None taken," he nodded.

"What about us?" Tenten said as she approached. "Team Ten is still intact."

"I'm going," a familiar sassy voice called over his shoulder. Temari had already gathered her fan and was preparing to leave.

"Temari!" Kankaro gasped.

"It's my fault Gaara is here; it's the least I can do, besides," she turned to face Shikamaru, "I'm sick of sitting around here playing nursemaid; I'm a fighter!"

_Either I'm going to kill her, or I'm beginning to like her!_ There was the real chance that she was planning on taking him out into the woods and killing him, but he didn't think so. _She could have killed us at will several times. Why would she tell me everything about her village's just to turn around and kill me afterwards?_ "Fine," he locked eyes with her, "then I'm going with you! We'll move faster if it's just the two of us."

"Dude," Choji whispered, oblivious to the fact that even a whisper could be heard clearly in the bunker, "is there something going on between them?"

"Choji!" Shikamaru glared at his friend, who was still with a hand trying to shield his whisper to Neji.

"Yeah, boss?" Choji laughed nervously.

"SHUT UP!" he boomed. To some mild amusement, all of Team Seven remained asleep even though his outburst. Shikamaru turned back to Temari, "You ready to go?"

"And how, let's go!" she smirked.

As they exited the bunker, the air was humid but thankfully not hot; he was already feeling disgusting after two days of sweating without a shower or change of clothing. He still wore his black coverall with a green utility vest that he'd worn since day one. Temari's costume consisted of a pale-purple blouse, a white flak-vest, and dark-purple shorts better-suited for the beach than the forest. _Dude, stop staring and get to work!_

Shikamaru pulled out his team's silk map and eyeballed it carefully, "All right Temari, here's the deal: it's 0620 right now. We have until 1200 to find an earth scroll or we bug out without exception." He pointed to the swamp "Do we go for the one that was supposedly here," and he pointed to several other suspected sites, "or do we try for one of the suspected sites and pray?" He pointed to several prominent landmarks.

"Naruto seemed pretty confident the one in the lake was boobytrapped," she turned away, hugging herself, "but then again, so was the one we found, and the others weren't real." She stared him in the eyes, "We don't have time; we have to go for the one we know. If it's gone, then we leave and accept the failure; we can't afford to keep delaying, none of our comrades can afford it."

"This way, then," he said as they took off at a brisk run. Their initial strategy of embracing stealth was now out the window. If Oorochimaru was out here, he knew where they were and easily could have butchered them at will, as was apparent with what happened to Team Eight. Whatever he was planning, Shikamaru wanted to be as far away as possible when it went down. _Unfortunately, you're probably standing right next to his target!_

Temari moved quicker than expected - quicker than he could move. Her shorts and light blouse gave her considerably less weight than his black and green field uniform. In fact, her fan covered more of her than her seasonally brief costume did. For the first time since leaving the bunker, he actually took notice of her strong, shapely legs. Suddenly, his mind wandered subtly back to their run-in at the bathhouse. _Dude, seriously not the time for that!_

Shikamaru knew it was a biologic effect, not an emotional effect, that was making it hard to concentrate on anything but her apperance. She had many features any heterosexual male would find attractive: blonde hair, teal eyes, a well-built body. He was sure all the guys in the bunker had the same reaction to seeing her. _Hell, I bet Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are thinking the same thing, and they're all attached!_ It was only biology that was making his heart race when he was near this overbearing, troublesome girl.

"Hey, you awake back there?" she called over her shoulder as they rounded a bend in the trail.

"Yeah," his voice cracked. _Oh god, tell me she didn't just hear that!_

She laughed at his expense, "Having fun with puberty, slow-poke?" she huffed as she picked up her pace.

_What a pain in the ass!_ Shikamaru cursed his biology for the embarrassment almost as much as he cursed it for making him feel remotely attracted to Temari. Shikamaru picked up his pace and was again at her side. "You always this sassy this hour of the morning, or is it just for me?"

"Nah," she huffed, "that would require you to be special. I tease both my brothers over it when their voices crack." Her grin turned wicked, "I guess you can kiss your career as a boy-band singer good-bye!" They came to a stop at the bank of the swamp.

Shikamaru had to resist the urge to shove her face-first in the mud and grime. He had to remind himself it wasn't worth losing an important intelligence asset. The fate of both villages was possibly in this girl's hands, and momentary satisfaction was not worth the cost of losing her.

"So, what the hell is the trap?" she eyed the swamp, looking for the island.

"There it is," Shikamaru pointed to the scroll, still clearly visible in the middle of the island.

"No duh," she chided, "where in the hell is the actual trap?"

"You're missing the point," he huffed, "it's right in front of us." _Even she can't be that blind. _

"Where?" she pulled out a pair of binoculars, scanning the area.

"This way," he took her by the wrist.

Temari jerked her arm away, "Touch me again, and I'll kill you, myself!" she screeched.

"Whatever," Shikamaru walked along a raised muddy patch that separated swamp and lake. _Good, don't give her the satisfaction!_

"So, what the hell is the goddamn trap, smartass!" she yelled.

Shikamaru pulled off his pack, extracting a piece of beef jerky from his rations. Nonchalantly, he chucked it into the water as far away as possible. As the dried meat splashed, a flurry of violent splashes erupted like a lake monster murdering prey. _Dammit, I hate being right all the time._

"What the hell is it?" Temari's eyes opened wide like a baby doll's.

"Green Lake Piranhas," he said gruffly as he knelt down, "Damn dangerous." He massaged his chin.

"So, carnivorous fish, big deal! We're how much larger than them?" she sounded unimpressed.

"Temari, I know you come from a desert, but these things swarm," Shikamaru stood up, looking at her fiercely, "and can strip animals the size of bears down to bones in five minutes…" he paused to gauge her reaction, grinning at her shocked mouth hanging low, "… and they are also venomous," he added for good measure.

She arched her eyebrows, "Shit!"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Shit, is right!"

Temari pulled out her fan, "We'll, I can use the winds to glide across."

"How accurate is your ability to land?" he asked.

"Why?" her face curled in annoyance.

"Because, that island is tiny, and if you miss and land in the water… well, let's just say the piranhas are attracted to splashing!" He shrugged, "And they're attracted to the smell of blood."

"If you're trying to gloat that you have a plan, it's not attractive," she said.

Shikamaru grinned, "I don't suppose you know how to walk on water?"

"Listen, smartass!" she crossed her arms in a huff, "Just because I come from a desert doesn't mean I don't know how to traverse water!"

"Good!" Shikamaru grinned, "If I don't make it, try and get the scroll while they feast on me!" Shikamaru began re-lacing his boots, blousing his pantlegs into his boots.

"Say what?!" Temari turned her head in confusion.

"You heard me!"

"Is this some macho thing?"

"No, this is the logical thing," Shikamaru began stretching in preparation for the run of his life.

"How so, you think I can't do it because I'm a woman!"

"No, it's because you're wearing shorts," he replied flatly.

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"Even without a splash, they're bound to attack me," he explained, "They bite me, they have to get through my pantleg first; they bite you, and now we have blood in the water, and you'll be stripped to bone."

"This is crazy," she scowled, "and you're not telling me everything!"

"If you live, you tell Naruto's Dad everything you told us," he said grimly. He stared into her teal eyes, "Keep my family and my village safe!"

Temari knelt down, looking at him crossly, "Who are you, and what have you done with that lazy ass from the Nara Clan?"

"Ha, ha," he focused his chakra, "wish me luck."

As he prepared to spring off the ground, he heard her voice, "Good luck, be safe, smartass!"

Something about her words warmed his heart. _Here we go!_ Shikamaru took off, trying to keep himself above the surface of the water as much as possible. _Just keep going, don't look down!_ At that moment, he looked down, seeing the dark shadows of hungry carnivorous fish darting back and forth beneath him in the olive-green water. His toes dragged slightly, causing a minor splash in his wake. There was more splashing behind him as piranhas sprung out of the water. _FASTER! FASTER!_ Shikamaru darted faster, almost to the island. As he closed the range, Shikamaru realized just how small the island – more a mound of mud – actually was.

His feet slapped terra firma, and he almost tripped and fell forward back into the lake as he slogged to a stop. Shikamaru dropped to his knees, burying them several inches as he heaved and gasped. He could see Temari on the opposite bank of the lake, looking small at this distance. Something else caught his eye, a figure clad in all white several hundred meters up the lakeshore, slowly stalking toward her. _OH GOD!_

Shikamaru without thinking turned to see the scroll sitting on a small metal platform. He grasped the earth scroll and pulled it to him. A slight resistance, and the sound of a drain plug releasing joined the sensation of the island sinking. _SHIT! This is no island!_ Shikamaru leapt forward, barely focusing his chakra as the cleverly disguised buoy sank with a sucking onrush of water. His feet made contact with the surface, splashing vigorously as he stumbled along the surface.

A heavy slap hit him in the leg. _Ignore it, run!_ Shikamaru again could see the figure in the white approaching a seemingly oblivious Temari. The figure stared out at him, smiling a viperish grin as Shikamaru splashed on the surface. Several violent slaps in the legs, and this time he felt the cold sting of a razor over his flesh. There was another, and another. The water around him soon began bubbling. _OH GODS! NOT LIKE THIS!_ His brain flashed to the horrific thought of being skinned alive and god-knows-what being done to Temari by Oorochimaru.

Angry splashing came from much further, along with venomous taunts that could etch glass. "Chow time, ya freaky bastards!" Temari screeched as she used a kunai to cut her left leg above the ankle; she began splashing her leg in the shallows, drawing the attention of the aquatic predators off him. However, she seemed oblivious to the fact that only a few dozen meters away she was being stalked by someone who intended to murder her since day one. Oorochimaru had planned on killing Temari, not Gaara. With her dead, Gaara would be dangerously unstable and prone to manipulation. _Almost there! Almost there!_

Temari raked her fan back and forth, swirling eddies into the water, both batting away fish and spreading the smell of blood, attracting them away from Shikamaru.

_Almostthere!Almostthere!_ The muddy ground squished beneath his boots as he raced the last few meters to Temari. She suddenly stumbled as a piranha slipped past her defenses and clamped its jaws around her bleeding leg. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed.

In a fluid motion, Shikamaru tackled her backwards off her feet and out of the water. She sprawled backwards, and he toppled over her. Satisfied they weren't in the water, he used his shadow possession to grip the piranha around her leg and force its mouth open; he flung the beast back into the lake. _Oorochimaru!_ His head darted side to side, looking for the villainous shinobi. To Shikamaru's surprise, he wasn't anywhere in sight. _No way I imagined that!_

"Shikamaru!" he heard Temari groan, "are you going to get off me, or are you just getting comfortable!" she protested.

Shikamaru rolled off her, desperately scanning the area, "He isn't here!"

"Who isn't here?" she asked, wrinkling her face in disapproval.

"Oorochimaru!"

"What do you mean, he never was here!" she said, also scanning the area.

"I saw him walking on the lakeshore toward you!" he sniveled.

"Well," she said, "he isn't here now!" she gestured to the area around them.

"Screw it, let's get out of here!" he rolled to his knees.

"Gah!" Temari shouted as she tried to move her left leg.

Before she could protest, Shikmaru reached for the pack he'd left with her. Finding his first-aid kit, he began cleaning the cut and bite wound on her leg. "You're lucky," he grinned as he cleaned the site.

"AHH!" she moaned from the sting of antiseptic, "What are you talking about!"

"Only a small bite," he said, "only enough venom to cause some mild cramping for the next hour or so," he laughed.

"I'm happy that you're happy," she grimaced, "but I did threaten to kill you if you put your hands on me, did I not?"

"Would you prefer to lose your leg to gangrene?" he smiled.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms, "do your worst, perv!"

"I shall," he continued to laugh as he bandaged the leg. He helped her to a sitting position, "No climb up on my back," he knelt for her.

"I'm not some princess who needs to be carried by the likes of you!" she sassed.

"You're brother's life is hanging in the balance, Temari," he remined her, "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can get him to safety."

Begrudgingly, she climbed on his back and he heaved her up. "Just one thing," she said, "not a word of this to anyone!"

"Temari," Shikamaru said, "my lips are sealed." As he turned to head back to the bunker, Shikamaru spied something he'd missed in the excitement of pushing Temari out of the water – footprints along the lakeshore. There was no doubt; he _had_ seen Oorochimaru. Shikamaru scanned the area, no sight of him. Shikamaru took off running with Temari in tow. Feeling uneasy as he clutched his precious cargo. _You could have killed us at will. I don't know what your game is, asshole, but I will figure it out!_ Determination burned in Shikamaru as he trudged their way back to safety.

* * *

**Author's note: **hey everyone, I hope you're all enjoying, and I thank you for reading. Not exactly a spoiler warning, but you may guess that as we get further and further from the point of divergence, this will start becoming less canon at points. Anyhow, be healthy, be safe, and I'll see you for next week's chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: **A minor content warning, this chapter contains some heavier than usual adult language and adult situations in spots.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

"Naruto…. Oh Naruto…" the voice shook Naruto from sleep, forcing him into a dizzy haze. "Naruto, wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" The voice was masculine, cheerfully mocking him. _Sasuke!_ His eyelids peel back reluctantly, Sasuke greeted him with an indistinct visage. The world was unfocused, as if Naruto were staring out through a fishbowl. Blinking twice, the world sharpened, and Sasuke was, indeed, kneeling over him.

"No amount of mission pay is worth waking up to your face, Sasuke," Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes and rolled away from his friend.

"The feeling is mutual," Sasuke chuckled, "but I'm afraid it's time to get up; we've got work to do!"

As Naruto struggled to sit upright, the aching burn of his abs and chest hit him with a gnawing ache. He rubbed at his aching muscles, struggling to remember what he'd done to burned them out so badly. _Hinata!_ Adrenaline kicked-started Naruto's heart as his head darted wildly in search of Hinata. The wave of excitement receded as his eyes caught sight of her. Hinata looked haggard, but beautiful nonetheless, as she struggled to hold herself upright. "How is she?" he croaked through his dehydrated throat.

"Fine," Sasuke handed him a canteen, "weak, but fine." Naruto took a sip of the contents. He tasted the odd mix of iodine, orange flavoring, vitamin C mix, and rehydration salts. Despite knowing he needed it, Naruto's lips pursed at the sour-sweet mixture.

"Yeah, it's that bad," Sasuke nodded as he smiled. "Drink up, we've got some serious work to do!"

Naruto drank the sour concoction, feeling strangely better despite the god-awful flavoring. He noticed Sakura steadying Hinata as the girl struggled to keep her body steady while drinking. Naruto got up to a kneeling posture and tested his ability to stand. Despite feeling a bit off, he got to his feet without incident. A check of his watch revealed it was 1000. _Damn, I must have been pretty out of it!_ Tension was palpable in the bunker as he walked toward the center where Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, and Sasuke were seated near Gaara.

A once-over of the group gave Naruto a sharp sense of foreboding. Sasuke looked pale, and Naruto could see reddening of the back of the boys' neck as well as some mark that looked like a semi-familiar curse seal_._ _That can't be good. _Shikamaru and Temari both sported minor wounds, but their outfits stained in mud hinted at a struggle unseen. Neji looked determined but tired. The boy's Byakugan was active, and the dark circles under his eyes hinted he'd kept it active for an extended period of time.

Then there was Gaara. Even knowing what the kid had been through, he looked deathly. "Hey," the boy managed a slight smile through pain.

"Gaara," Naruto paused, uncertain what to say next, "h-how are you feeling?"

"Sick," he replied flatly, "you ever get the flu, and you don't know which end to stick into the toilet?" Gaara clamped his eyes shut in clear discomfort

"We're going to get you out of here, Gaara; just hang on a bit longer, okay!" Naruto gave him the best smile and thumbs up he could manage in his tired state.

As Naruto turned to join the others in conversation, Gaara spoke with a strained voice, "Naruto, thank you!" Tears began running from his empty eyes, "No one else has ever done what you did to help me!"

"Don't get all mushy on me know, Gaara, you can tell us everything when we get out of here," Naruto winked and rejoined the others. "So, where do we stand?"

"All the teams have the necessary scrolls," Shikamaru said, "but our current situation makes getting the hell out of here a tricky proposition."

"How so?" Naruto asked, "And don't sugar-coat it; how bad are we?"

"Gaara and Shino can't walk," Neji huffed in frustration, "I can't run prolonged distances."

"Kiba can't see and can't smell" Sasuke added, "and we're not sure about Hinata's condition, either."

"I can walk," she replied from her bedroll, struggling to stand, "and I can probably run again if you give me a bit longer." Naruto eyed Hinata. She was sincere in her conviction, but Naruto was uncertain if her conviction could back up her capability.

"What of the opposition?" Naruto asked.

"I scouted the clearing while Shikamaru and Termari were away," Tenten spoke from her corner of the bunker. She spoke as she continued preparing a series of kunai, "There are roughly a dozen teams guarding the four main approaches to the temple." She began wrapping her knuckles, "Normally, I'd say we'd just steamroll over them from one direction, fast and hard. But carrying wounded, I'm afraid that isn't an option," she punctuated her frustration by tearing the end of the tape.

Naruto turned an eye back at Gaara and then to the assembled group. "What about Gaara?"

"What about him?" Sakura asked softly.

"How desperate is his situation," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, "because that makes a huge difference about our plans."

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks, both wondering who had the courage to spread the bad news by the look of it. Sakura nodded, "He still has a relatively high fever, but I'm more worried about his liver." She shook her head.

Ino picked up the message, "Without proper blood test and imaging, we can't rule out the possibility that every minute we delay is causing irreparable liver damage."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Okay, so we call Dad and evacuate him immediately…"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," Sasuke cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shot back harshly.

Sasuke exchanged a look with Sakura, then Temari and Shikamaru. "I can't overemphasize how much what we're about to say does not leave this bunker." _We?_

"Your father," Sakura spoke from her seat next to Hinata, "gave us clear orders to get Gaara out by any means other than emergency evacuation."

Kankaro spoke indignantly, "In the name of god, why!"

"Kankaro," Temari spoke flatly, "Father is dead," she stared her wide-eyed brother in the face, "and an S-ranked criminal is impersonating him."

"How are you so sure?" her brother huffed.

"Because the man who killed him was trying to kill me," she looked at Gaara longingly, "but he didn't expect Gaara to take the hit for me." Temari closed her eyes against tears.

"Kankaro, we know about the invasion plan, and we know Gaara was supposed to be a lynchpin to it," Shikamaru spoke, arms crossed defensively. "That is why Oorochimaru didn't just kill all of us when all he had to do was attack one night while most of us were sleeping."

"That's why he didn't snuff us out while we were going for the antidote," Sakura added.

"And why he tried killing Shikamaru and not me when we were going for the last scroll," Temari nodded.

"Of course," Naruto snapped his fingers and the puzzle pieces snapped into place, "The all-or-nothing rule of the test! If a team doesn't finish as a whole, the whole team is eliminated!"

"I don't get it," Kankaro curled his face, "he tries killing you, but then he doesn't?"

"He probably hoped to set Gaara off by killing the two of you," Shikamaru explained, "causing Shukaku to slaughter everyone present. When that failed and Gaara was poisoned, he realized he needed Gaara alive to get him to the finals, but he also needed you and Temari to get there, too! You said yourself, the attack ended when Gaara was poisoned."

"So," Naruto chewed his lip, "we're setting a trap, and we're the bait."

"Something like that, Naruto," Sasuke nodded. "For it to work, we have to get Gaara out the traditional way, or the game is up."

"That's damn dangerous," Neji quipped, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Neji, I trust Dad's judgement," Naruto said in a throaty voice, "I don't like it, but a lot of people, Hidden Sands and Hidden Leaves, could die needlessly if we don't go through with this!" Naruto thought back to Mom's lesson about doing hard things when he wanted to call off his date with Sakura and Dad's lesson learned from Lord Sarutobi in the aftermath. _Someday you're going to be wearing Dad's jacket and sitting his chair, and you're going to have to make hard decision that won't please everyone. Looks like the road to someday just started today. _Naruto checked his watch, 1023. _We're wasting time!_ "Anyone who hasn't eaten, eat up!" Naruto said firmly, "Leave anything not essential or important; we can't afford dead weight." He turned to Shikamaru, "You got the map?" Shikamaru spread it on the floor in front of Naruto. "Here's the plan," Naruto explained everything, hoping it was a good plan.

* * *

The glitz and glamour of the Red Lotus's gambling floor dimmed with the drone of pachinko machines and the drone of countless people determined to lose their hard-earned money. Jiraiya didn't care about the small fish, however. He and Tsunade had a quick breakfast at the buffet and soon were seated at a bar table near the bookies' counters. On overhead monitors, news footage of the day's events played and replayed between highlights of teams getting eliminated from the previous day and the current odds on each team and combination of teams.

The excess of sound and light coupled with the frustrating lack of hard data caused the invisible vice on Jiraiya's skull to tighten slowly, torturously. _Kid, you'd better damn well be safe; you and your girl!_ Jiraiya flashed back to when Minato had disappeared on the rescue mission to find Kushina almost thirty years ago – anxiously pacing, sick to his stomach thinking that his son was also missing. _Relax, Minato came back from that one; Naruto will, too!_

Distraction came in the form of Tsunade walking back to the table from the bookies, "I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"The assholes from Iwa, Suna, and Kumo just upped their bets on none of our teams finishing; right now they're putting sixty-to-one odds against Teams Seven and a hundred-to-one odds against all the Hidden Leaf teams completing!"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "It seems you stand to make a lot of money based on yesterday's bets," he grinned, "Care to up the stakes."

"Dammit, Jiraiya!" Tsunade slammed a hand down on the table, "You know my shit luck! Do you really what me to jinx this like I do with everything!"

"Tsunade, you're no more bad luck than that crystal you wear around your neck," Jiraiya rubbed his thumb over her hand, "If it's so damn cursed, why not place it in your bet? If you win, great, and if you lose, at least you'll be rid of the damn thing!"

"This necklace…" Tsunade huffed, thumbing it between her fingers, "was the first Hokage's, my grandfather's! Do you really think I'd risk it on a bet!"

"If you still think it killed Nawaki and Dan, why not?" he replied sharply. "Tsunade, I don't know what's happening, but if it's really bad luck, then this is your best chance to be rid of it! And…"

"And?" she replied harshly.

"And if it isn't, then it's time to stop wearing it like some weight around your neck! You didn't kill Nawaki or Dan by giving it to them! You gave it to them because you loved both of them!" Jiraiya felt the pent-up years of frustration and distance boil over, "Dammit, I love you, Tsunade! And I always have! Watching you carry that damn torch has cut me up inside for almost thirty years!"

Tsunade stared wide-eyed, her coppery irises eclipsed by her dark pupils, "Jiraiya… what did you say…" her voice strained, breathless, "…what did you just say!"

The casino froze still for a moment, and Jiraiya could tell his life was flashing before his eyes. _If you're wrong about this, it's all over!_ "I said, 'I love you,' Tsunade." His heart beat loudly in his chest as he awaited a response that would send him to heaven or hell.

"Wait…" Tsunade stammered as she rolled the green crystal shard in her left hand, "…wait here!" She snapped the necklace from her neck and stormed from the table toward the bookies. _My god, that crazy woman is going to do it!_ Jiraiya felt his heart start beating again. At some point, he remined himself to breathe.

After what looked like heated discussion with the bookies and a casino manager, she handed the necklace to a team of security personnel, and the manager handed her a series of forms. A few signatures later, she was given two receipts and swaggered back to the table. As she sat down, she laughed nervously, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"I can't believe you did it, either," Jiraiya gasped in exasperation, "How the hell much did they price it for?"

"They could only appraise it to ten-billion yen and not break the house if they lose," her body shook with sheepish laughter.

"You could buy three mountains with gold mines with it," Jiriaya laughed, "I think they're getting the better deal if they win!"

"May it give them better luck than it gave Nawaki, Dan, or myself, then," she sighed, flagging down the waiter, "Sake, please, for both of us."

"Young lady, isn't it a bit early to start day-drinking?" Jiraiya scolded playfully.

"Not when you've staked a huge chunk of your net worth on a bunch of genin," she laughed, "God, I must be crazy!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you if the worst happens," Jiraiya winked.

"And if I win," she smirked, "I wouldn't need anyone to care for me ever again." She shot a glance at a group of Iwa and Kumo shinobi making their way to up their bets.

_One way or another, a lot of people are going to go broke today!_ "Sounds like it could get real lonely." The waiter came back with the sake, pouring them each a cup. Jiraiya rested his chin in is hand, admiring Tsunade's reinvigorated spirit.

"Well, I'm sure I'd find some way to squander it, maybe someone to squander it with," she stared back with her coppery eyes as she took a slight sip of the sour rice wine.

_Is she daring me, or am I imagining things?_ He heart raced again. _You confessed that you love her, why not?_ "Care to place a private wager?" he asked, hiding the fact that his heart was in his throat.

"Oh," she smiled, "why not; I've bet everything else!" Tsunade giggled, making Jiraiya's heart feel light.

"If you lose this bet, I treat you to a fine dinner here tonight, pay the hotel bill, and help you get back on your feet." He rested his hand on the table halfway between them.

"Sounds pretty sweet to lose," she winked as her hand snaked over his, "What happens if I win?"

The muscles tugged up against the corner of Jiraiya's mouth, "If you win, we order room service, we go back to the room, and we make love like the world is going to end tonight!"

Tsunade tilted her head, staring with a curious side-eye, "So, do I win if I win, or win if I lose?" she laughed, pouring a top-off to her sake cup, "I'll drink to that!" She leaned in, hooking his arm around his. Jiraiya grabbed his sake cup and they drank with their arms interlocked.

The liquid burned warm down his throat. Jiraiya's cheeks flushed warmly as he prepared to lean in and kiss her across the table when a commotion distracted both of them. "WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR OUR LIVE FEED FROM THE FOREST OF DEATH!" boomed from the television monitors.

* * *

The air was thick and heavy as the group approached the clearing. The ozone scent of approaching rain assaulted Hinata's nose as she scanned the western approach to the central temple in the late afternoon light; more than a dozen teams stood between them and safety. _Get through this and no more sleeping on a concrete floor, no more drinking rainwater, and no more eating survival rations!_ The thought of her luxurious bed and a celebratory trip to Ichiraku's redoubled her conviction. She'd need it; her limbs still felt rubbery under their own weight, and she felt far from a hundred percent. _You don't have to do a hundred percent, just get close enough!_

"Everybody remember the plan?" Naruto asked the rest of the group as it huddled in cover. A chorus of affirmations came up. He turned to Hinata, "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be," she nodded and began making the hand seal along with Naruto. In a moment, her concentration split over a hundred ways. _I'm never going to get used to this!_

"Remember everyone, stay in the pockets of clones, and be ready for a potential surprise along the way!" The group marshalled into their running order, "AND GO!" Naruto shouted.

Like a horde of barbarians, they burst through the underbrush to the edge of the central clearing. Hinata filled the space with a flood of shadow clones to overwhelm the teams blocking the west entrance to the temple. While Naruto's clones served as mobile protection for the teams, especially those with wounded: Kankaro carried Gaara, Choji carried Kiba, and Lee carried Shino.

At first, the initial shock worked. Two of the four teams blocking their way broke and ran to avoid being trampled, but two Iwa teams stood their ground, raising an earthen barrier to break up the first wave of hundreds of shadow clones. _Keep going! Halfway there!_ Hinata's legs thundered beneath her; other teams were approaching to investigate.

As her first series of clones approached, lighting split the air with a massive _KABOOM_, and the sky opened with a pelting rain. Through the sheets of downpour, dozens of her clones disintegrated. At first, panic gripped her, thinking someone immensely powerful had cut through a swath of them; but she soon realized as she huffed and heaved that her chakra reserves, even augmented by Kyuubi, were exhausted. Her clones dissolved suddenly, and her lungs burned like fiery kunai were stabbing her from the inside out. Soft mud grabbed her foot, causing her to grind both knees into the mud. _It's all up to you now, Naruto; I hope you know what you're doing!_ She bowed her head, waiting for the rest of the plan to take effect.

* * *

Shikamaru tasted the first drop of rain on his tongue when they were just about halfway across the main clearing. _Only a hundred meters to go!_ As was feared, the outer ring of Hinata's clones all suddenly collapsed, but thankfully, the protective flow of Naruto's clones continued to run interference, albeit increasingly thinner protection.

The final nail in the original plan came as the Iwa team raised a long earthen barrier to block the way. Shikamaru reached for a flash bomb on his belt when the sky brilliantly illuminated with a violently explosion followed the howl of storm-force winds. The lighting crash smiled on them, as did the fortune of the howling winds. _This is too easy!_

The two Iwa teams stood smugly atop the barrier they erected, not knowing they'd already lost. Lighting crashed, spreading shadow everywhere. _Concentrate!_ Lighting boomed again, he finally could reach all six opposing genin, seizing them by their shadows.

A wall of angry, swirling wind whipped past him with the deafening force of a bursting explosive tag. When he opened his eyes again, the six opposing genin were sailing through the air toward a bone-breaking landing. The large earth wall collapsed, causing the ground to tumble beneath him.

Something caught on his right foot, and a sickening _POP_ as his body went one way and his foot refused to follow. A cold, icy spear jabbed through the length of his leg, through his pelvis, and into his stomach. The next sensation was the hot burn of dirt and gravel peeling skin off his chin, arms, and legs as he flopped to the ground.

Shikamaru lay sprawled out for a moment, hearing and feeling people thunder past him; raindrops pelted him like a barrage of tiny pebbles. He struggled to rise, but searing pain greeted him as he even tried crawling on the right leg. The lighting crash of pain shot from his sprained ankle all the way to his right eye as he fell forward on his face again. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he wheezed through strained tears burning out his eyes. He could see the goddamn temple entrance not fifty meters away, its illuminated portal like a distant gateway to the heavens. He dragged himself, but other genin not on his team were approaching. If he was lucky, they'd beat the crap out of him, leave him for the medics, and his team would be disqualified because he couldn't cross the finish line with them.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as angry steps approached. _This is it! A quick heel stomp and you die or never walk again! What a pain! _

"Dude, this is no time for a nap!" a vile banshee screeched as she sent a shriek of wind behind him. "Ugh! You've been hanging with that fat kid on your team too much!" Temari heaved him up and over her shoulder and took off running for the entrance.

"Oh gods, put me back down, troublesome woman!" he groaned. _I'll never hear the end of this from Mom, Dad, or Sensei!_

"You're welcome, jackass!" she boomed as she tightened her grip on him, one hand alarmingly close to his derriere. _Oh god, curse biology!_ Whether she was messing with him or had just happened the grab him there, the effect was still the same.

The rain suddenly stopped, and he noticed they were surrounded by bright light. Temari sputtered to hard stopped, lowering him down with a hard _thunk. _ As Shikamaru's eyes adjusted, he noticed Temari hunched over her knees, heaving violently to catch her breath. She locked gaze with her pained, teal eyes. "Skika…" she fell forward onto him and collapsed.

He shook her briefly, unable to rouse her, he shook her a bit harder, "Temari…. TEMARI!" Still, she did not move. "MEDIC! MEDIC!" his voice echoed in the concrete entryway.

* * *

Naruto saw Hinata go down roughly halfway to safety. He knew it had been a gamble using a shadow clone swarm in their current state, which was why he hung back when everyone else raced toward safety. They had planned for it, but it still wretched his heart to watch her fall to her knees. Naruto skidded down beside her, once again cradling her in his arms, "Come on hon, let's earn that cinnamon roll!"

The ground shook violently as Shikamaru and Temari cleared the way of enemies and obstacles. For a moment, he held her close as the ground quaked, "Hang on!" He yelled as she screamed from the shockwave of the ground quaking and the airburst hitting them. It lasted maybe a few seconds, but it was one of the more frightening things he'd endured short of drowning.

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the way to safety clear. Team Eight and Team Might Guy crossed first, followed piecemeal by Team Ten and the Sand Siblings. "Naruto come on!" Sakura ran toward him back from the entrance, "Hurry!"

"Come on, Kyuubi!" Naruto forced himself back to his feet, still cradling Hinata. Soon, his legs carried him like lightning, and he was through the entrance faster than Sakura despite the fact that she was only a few meters from it. As fast as he moved, he came to a sudden stop. Already medics were carrying Gaara, Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru further into the temple to a makeshift infirmary.

Firm hands tapped him on the shoulders, "Hey kiddo!" Iruka Sensei's voice came from his right, "You did good out there!" he turned to see his smiling instructor's face.

The sudden shifting of Hinata out of his arms, almost caused Naruto to flail about violently until he saw it was Kakashi, "I'll get her checked by the medics; don't forget to get checked, yourself!" he winked and began to carry her away.

"Kakashi, wait!" Naruto reached into his pocket, extracting the still cellophane wrapped cinnamon roll, "Give this to her, please!" Kakashi took the sweet confection and winked before taking Hinata away.

Iruka rubbed Naruto's shoulders, "You did it! You got them all home safely!" he shook Naruto in triumph, "Now let's go get you to your old man and mom; I can't imagine how proud they'll be to see you!"

Naruto heaved several deep breaths, feeling dizzy. _I made it! I made it! Everyone is safe!_ Despite the feeling of elation, exhaustion hit him like a tsunami, as did another prickling sensation in the back of his neck – danger. Naruto didn't know why, but his eyes darted out the still open entrance of the temple. Standing far away in the blackness of approaching night was a figure all clad in white. Even at this distance, Naruto somehow could make out the man's viperish grin as he licked his lips and mouthed, "See ya, kid!"

"Iruka," Naruto blinked, and the vision was gone.

"Naruto," Iruka stared out into the night with concern, "What is it?"

"O—Oorochimaru," he stammered. Naruto felt himself disconnect as Iruka shouted for security. Naruto stared out into the night, looking past the shadows, feeling his enemy slither away. His hands clenched into fists. _Slither back into your hole, snake! We'll be waiting for you. Next time, you wont get away!_

Naruto felt another set of hands on his shoulders, "Come on, son," Dad's voice brought him back to reality. "Let's have the medics check you, and let's get you home!" _Home!_ Right now, the thought of being in his own bed and safe was the closet thing to perfect he could think of – better than any prize this exam offered.

* * *

All the air left the room in the Red Lotus's gambling floor as Naruto carried Hinata across the threshold to the temple on the TV monitor. In the span of fifteen minutes, the Hidden Leaf Teams went from dead last to the only group to have fully completed Part II of the test. Satisfied that his grandson and his girl were okay, Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief that he'd been holding for the past few minutes. _Close call, but they did make it!_

"Yes, we have reports coming in from the proctors that Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten from Konoha and the Sand-Siblings from Suna have all completed the course and are in stable condition," the reporter on the television continued to chatter. A chorus of familiar groans erupted throughout the room – the many shinobi that had just lost months of mission pay or other savings, having bet against Naruto and his friends. _The kid will go far!_

Jiraiya's elation was curtailed by the sight of Tsunade looking glassy-eyed across the table. "Umm… Tsunade?" Jiraiya cocked up an eyebrow in confusion.

"He… he did it…. He really did it," she muttered, her eyes shaking.

"Tsunade, your right," Jiraiya grinned, "You're officially a rich woman!"

She was unmoved, eyes still wide and glassy. "My god…" Tsunade went limp and slumped to the side out of her chair.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled as he raced to catch her as she fell. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted as he guided her down to the ground. "Come on, babe, don't do this!" He tapped her gently on the arm.

"Sir, will your wife be needing us to call for a medical team?" a casino manager asked.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade's eyes shot wide open, "I just had the strangest dream!" her voice quivered. Her eyes darted around, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"It's okay, just breathe," he said. Jiraiya took her hand and massaged it slowly.

"Jiraiya… Naruto?" her eyes glued wide-open.

"They won, Tsunade," he smiled, "You're a very wealthy woman right now!"

Tears dripped from her eyes; Tsunade bolted upright and wrapped him in her arms. "He did it! I'm not a jinx!"

Jiraiya patted her on the back, "No, you're not," he rocked her slowly. "Will we need to take you to the hospital?"

"No," she pulled back, "I just need to lie down." Jiraiya help steady Tsunade to her feet. "Let me check my winnings, and let's go back to the room. I- I just had too much excitement."

"It's okay, take your time!" They went to the bookies' counter. Tsunade had, indeed, won a daimyo's ransom.

"Of course, it is our pleasure to return this to you," the casino manager at the counter handed her back the case containing the First Hokage's necklace, "We're always skittish of taking property in lieu of hard funds, especially something so valuable!"

"It must have been a heavy loss," Jiraiya said.

"Yes," manager said sullenly, "However, our losses were partly offset by the significant losses of others. It put a sizable ding in our quarterly profits, but I doubt it will severely offset us," the smile returned to the man's face. "Perhaps, I can interest you in setting up a few more bets?"

"After all the excitement of today," Tsunade sighed, sounding spent, "I think I'll pass on testing my luck." She turned a curious look to Jiraiya then back to the manager, "Perhaps, I could be talked in making use of some of the amenities, and extending our stay another three days – say a spa visit and dinner reservations for tomorrow night?"

"Of course, and might I suggest tickets to the playhouse for tomorrow night? There is an excellent Kabuki troupe performing _Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura_."

Tsunade turned to him, "You interested?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Sure!" Tsunade paid with her earnings and registered the rest to be wire transferred to her bank. She still seemed unsteady on the walk to the elevator, occasionally needing to grab his arm, and the rest of the way back to the room. As they walked into their darkened room Tsunade didn't even bother touching the light switch. She tossed her handbag on a table, kicked off her shoes, and flopped herself down on the bed. "Tsunade, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Jiraiya, lie down with me," her voice weary.

Jiraiya did as she asked, kicking off his shoes and sliding next to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hold me."

Jiraiya wrapped her in his embrace, slowly stroking his fingers through her hair. The only other sound in the room was the sound of the rain against the windows.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade clutched his robes, bringing herself against him. His heart began assaulting his ribcage as if it were trying to claw its way out.

"Yes…" before he could speak another word, she filled his lips with her kiss. They began light, uncertain, but they soon became passionate, desperate. Jiraiya traced the side of her face, wiping away thin trails of tears. Part of him wanted to speak, but there were no words to match what they were saying.

Tsunade forced him onto his back, and she climbed over him, "You said you love me," she said nose to nose to him.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied breathlessly.

"Prove it," she sat up, straddling him. "Show me what you've dreamed of doing for the past thirty years," she whispered in her low, smoky voice as she began pulling open her robes.

"If this is about the bet…" she placed her fingers over his mouth to stop him.

"Listen, perv," she locked her intent eyes with his, "I won that bet, and I intend to cash it in; don't tell me you've got cold feet!"

"Perish the thought!" Jiraiya pulled her to him, and they began wrestling free from bits of clothing. _This isn't a dream; this is really happening!_ His hands and lips explored her inch by glorious inch in the dim shadows cast by the rainy evening.

"I haven't done this, in a very long time," she teased, rolling them around, "You might have to refresh my memory!" She grinned.

"I love you, Tsunade," he whispered to her lips as he kissed her again. She pulled him in close, and his teenage fantasy became reality. Goosebumps erupted throughout his body, and her hands kneaded his body throughout, feeling every inch of him as if she were committing him to memory.

They continued exploring, learning, one another for some time. Tsunade's breathing became rapid, and Jiraiya felt himself approaching ecstasy as well. Some many lovers he'd had had been forgettable at best. "I love you, Jiraiya!" she screamed. He soon felt himself consumed by passion, knowing he'd never forget this moment; he'd never forget her.

* * *

**Author's note: **hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Everyone stay safe, and thank you very much for reading. I'll you all next Saturday.

\- Adam


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

The exam site for jonin-sensei and academy teachers was closely guarded and in an unassuming concrete building just outside the main barrier protecting the village. The building hadn't changed at all in fourteen years. Kushina had come here for her final test after the war. At that time, Kurenai had been her apprentice, and she had been forced to face-off against Asuma Sarutobi. The event had been nerve-wracking then, probably not helped by the fact that Kushina might have been pregnant with Naruto at the time – her first bout of morning sickness was a few weeks later. _Like you should have been surprised? Between comforting Minato then celebrating the war's end and his promotion, you could have had triplets you did it so much! _As worried as she was, she cracked a minor smile at the memory of that wild whirlwind of events.

As she walked hand in hand with Konohamaru to the entrance of the building, Kushina wondered if she was holding his hand to reassure him or if he was holding her hand to reassure her. She wore her black and green mission gear, and Konohamaru wore an olive green uniform with his signature navy blue scarf. As they approached, she reflected on how things had come back to here. Originally, she had planned on going through maternity leave and changing her shinobi status to that of a reservist. She could have taught part-time at the academy or privately trained with a registered apprentice until Naruto was old enough for her to go back to active duty status. A young Kurenai had even volunteered to join Team Habanero as soon as Kushina came back. _Then Obito attacked us. The best laid-plans and all that crap!_

So many hopes and dreams had been shattered that night. While she remained close to her former apprentice, Kurenai, the memory of the sweet little boy that was Obito turnining murderous villain caused thin fingers of sweat tickled down her sides from her armpits as she looked at her current apprentice. Konohamaru looked every bit as confident as Obito had looked the last time she'd seen him as the bright, future Hokage. _It wasn't your fault; war does horrible things to people. We still don't know what happened to him after the war, either! _Deciding she couldn't wait, Kushina pulled her apprentice into a motherly hug, "Konohamaru," she choked, "thank you!"

"For what, Sensei?" he eyed her curiously.

"For believing in me," Kushina fought back tears; now was hardly the time. Konohamaru was the first person in over a decade to come to her for help. The first had been an impossibly younger Kurenai. _What a difference time makes._ Like Hinata, Kurenai had been shy and overflowing with self-doubt prior to training with Kushina. Like Naruto, Konohamaru was full of potential but without focus until Kushina began treating him like a second son. _You've left your mark on both of them, for the better. So, stop kidding yourself that you can't do good; you already have! _

"Umm.. okay, boss," he scratched the back of his head in confusion as she released him. "I think you might have it a bit backwards, though."

"Do I?" she eyed him thoughtfully

"Yes," he nodded, "Mrs. Uzumaki, it has been an honor to train with you," he started to choke with tears, "and I want you to know, no matter what happens today, I'll always gladly call you my sensei!"

Kushina hugged Naruto's little brother, much as she'd hugged Naruto. A heavy, guilty weight sank in her stomach for lamenting in her postpartum depression that she'd become worthless because of her pregnancy and the crippling injuries that followed. _Your boy brought you a fine couple of apprentices, and now is time for this apprentice to prove that scared first-time mother wrong!_ "All right, enough chick-flick moments," she pinched his cheek playfully, "We got this, ya know!"

"Believe it!" Konohamaru flashed his biggest smile and a thumbs up.

The building's doors opened, and Asuma Sarutobi stepped out, "Lady Kushina, Konohamaru, please enter when you're ready." Konohamaru's uncle gave no smile nor indication of recognition of his nephew. Judging by his tapping foot and the clear nicotine patch on his arm, he was trying to quit smoking again. It looked like his nicotine addiction was winning out.

"Konohamaru," she whispered as they walked into the circular chamber, "promise me you won't take up smoking, no matter what your grandpa and uncle have done."

"Totally, big-time turn-off for the ladies!" He replied. _Girl crazy at age eight; he's going to be trouble when he's Naruto's age._ Kushina smirked slightly at Asuma's twitching eyebrow as he shot a side-glare at his nephew.

"Kushina Uzumaki," Lord Sarutobi sat with six other judges at the far end of the circular room, just as he had almost fourteen years ago, "it seems that fate has brought you back to the proving ground. As you know, the final test of any jonin-sensei is a test of that sensei's apprentice." He paused to stare at Konohamaru, "Grandson, you do realize this test will determine your sensei's fate going forward, and you will be facing a strong genin-level opponent. Do you have any doubt of your abilities or the teaching of your sensei?" The question itself was part of the test. If your apprentice doubted the level of preparation, the test was off without exception for at least three months of remedial training.

"None," the boy shook his head, "I am ready to face whatever challenge awaits." Konohamaru grinned, almost arrogantly.

"Enter the ring, then," his grandfather ordered.

Konohamaru wordlessly untied his blue scarf and handed it to Kushina. Kushina held her breath as the boy walked to the center of the ring painted on the floor. From behind Lord Sarutobi, a familiar figure approached – Tenten of Team Might Guy. She wore her usual mission gear, but she was thankfully devoid of weapons; otherwise, this would be an execution. Even still, it was hardly a fair fight – she was taller, faster, and older than Konohamaru. _She's practically a chunin for crying out loud!_ _She has twice his reach! _Kushina gripped her flowing red hair, preparing to tear it out.

"Konohamaru, Tenten, remember this match goes until submission or knock out. No lethal force permitted, no elemental release techniques, and no weapons. Is that understood?" Lord Sarutobi boomed. Both nodded. "Bow to each other," they did, "FIGHT!"

Konohamaru did the wise thing first, and leapt back out of the limit of Tenten's range as she swept a roundhouse kick to where his body had been a second earlier. Tenten neither grinned nor scowled to Konohamaru; her flat expression conveyed that he was just another target in need of elimination. _Clearly nothing personal, but why did Lord Sarutobi put him against someone who thoroughly outclasses him!_

Tenten again rushed him, feigning a kick before popping off two hand strikes at Konohamaru. While he blocked with expert form, his face contorted with discomfort as each strike stung his arms like a viper. Tenten reversed, sweeping out the boy's ankles. _Roll with it!_

Konohamaru tucked and rolled in a reverse somersault away from the girl's follow up strike. Kushina's stomach acid churned as she could only stand and watch Konohamaru get taken apart. "Konohamaru! You can't win by staying defensive; you have to get in a hit!" she shouted. _Way to go, genius! He knows that, and you know that. Even Tenten knows that! Except, he can't hope to get past her reach in a head on strike…_

She saw the hand seal forming, realizing he wasn't oblivious to his situation. Far from it, the young shinobi knew he couldn't win a stand-up fight. While neither side was allowed to use elemental release, basic transformation and substitutions techniques were not forbidden. _Oh, you naughty boy, you!_ Kushina felt a grin return as she recognized the seal he was performing.

"Transformation Jutsu! Sexy Man Technique!" Konohamaru vanished in a burst of smoke. Replacing him was an idealized version of Neji, sans his outfit. "Hey Babe, going my way?" the clone posed provocatively at Tenten as a fountain of blood spilled from her nose.

Try as she might to contain herself, Kushina burst out in hysterical laughter as Asuma, Lord Sarutobi, and the other male occupants of the chamber recoiled in shock and the female inhabitants let their jaws hit the floor. So distracted was everyone that only Kushina saw Konohamaru leap out from the smoke at an oblique angle and kick out Tenten's right leg from behind.

As Tenten toppled backwards into the ground with a resounding _THUD_, Konohamaru placed a spear-hand strike at the base of her throat, "YIELD!" he shouted. Even if she wasn't dazed, by the time she could move, he could deal a painful blow to her throat. Tenten weighed her options and nodded her head in surrender.

To no surprise, most of the other observers, Asuma included, stood wide-eyed at this turn of events – no one had expected him to overcome such long odds. Lord Sarutobi simply sat, looking content with only the faintest of grins. "That is enough!" he boomed. Both Konohamaru and Tenten recovered to the standing position, bowing to each other before bowing to Lord Sarutobi. "You both are dismissed," Lord Sarutobi turned his attention back to Kushina, "Mrs. Uzumaki, please approach."

Kushina walked into the ring, offering the slightest of nods to Konohamaru as they passed one another._ You did good, kiddo!_ As she reached the center, she bowed to the former Hokage, "Lord Third."

"Kushina, the board will review your performance and that of your apprentice. You are dismissed until further notice." He stood up and bowed.

_Some things never change. _She bowed in return and turned to leave. She'd have to cool her heels for at least another two weeks now – just in time for Naruto's birthday.

"Sensei! We did it!" Konohamaru bounced excitedly as they exited the building.

"Konohamaru, the results are not final until the board rules," she reminded him, trying to sound like an uptight sensei as they walked through the cool October morning. However, his skeptical grin was infectious, "Okay!" she burst out in laughter, "You kicked ass!" she slapped him a high five, "Seriously, I thought Tenten had you outmatched for sure!"

"She's a great fighter, but the first rule of winning a fight is not playing by rules that favor the enemy! And you know who taught me that?"

"Who?"

"You did!" he winked, "So what now? It's barely 1000; you want to start training?"

Kushina checked her watch and confirmed the time. "Actually, you've earn yourself a special treat: a day off."

"Ohhh…" Konohamaru sounded disappointed. Like Naruto, he was almost a workaholic for training.

"And a trip to the sweets shop for Mochi, a special reward for exceptional performance!" Kushina beamed.

"OH WOW! Thanks, Sensei!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"And while we enjoy, we have a secret mission or two we need to talk about," her lips curled mischievously.

"Oh really?" his eyes popped wide open.

"Yup, top secret, A-ranked by special order of the Hokage!"

* * *

The bath house known as the Smiling Geisha was the premiere ladies-only spa in the hot springs district. Any service needed: manicure, pedicure, facial, massage, and more was available here. Akemi Hyūga had answered the spur of the moment invite from Kushina along with Hinata, Kurenai, and Shizune – Tsunade's attendant and companion. They had enjoyed a light luncheon followed by a heavenly massage, and now they were soaking neck deep in the mineral springs.

"So, Kushina," Kurenai let the water come up to the top of her neck, "to what do we owe this honor?"

"A lady can't invite her friends for an impromptu spa visit without an ulterior motive?" Kushina replied.

"I take it that means the final exam went well?" Akemi sprawled out in the water. She hadn't done anything this decadent in way too long, not since before the New Year's disaster.

"Hmm… you might say that," Kushina winked, "but, I did have a serious reason for calling everyone here today."

"Do tell," Shizune smiled, keeping herself covered, much as Hinata was. The dark-haired girl was not shy as Hinata, but she seemed every bit as body conscious. _Odd considering how over the top her master can be._

"Well, as you all know, Naruto's birthday is just around the corner."

"Oh yes," Akemi rubbed her chin in anticipation, "What special occasion does the young hero of the Leaf have in mind?" Naruto's party was always an event to remember, even if it was much smaller scale than any clan occasion.

"I'm afraid that's the problem I called all of you here to discuss," she explained, "He doesn't intend to celebrate at all."

"He what?!" Akemi's jaw dropped to the warm water, as did Hinata and Shizune's.

"I was hoping I might find some insight and bounce a few ideas off everyone here."

"Kushina, he's going to be thirteen! There's no way we're letting him get away without some kind of recognition!" Akemi protested. Having held Naruto on the day of his birth, having served as the bridge between Kushina and him for transferring Kyuubi, and having watched his grow up along side Hianta; Akemi in some ways already considered him a son. _In a few years, he will be._

"Before we force anything on him, I want to make sure we aren't poking a hornet's nest," Kushina crossed her arms. "Shizune, you did his post-exam medical check, did he say anything to you?"

"He was damn quiet," she explained, "like a little turtle hiding in his shell."

"Hinata," Akemi spoke, "surely you must know something. He is your boyfriend, after all!"

"H-how did you know?" Hinata hugged herself as she bobbed up and down wide-eyed. "Kushina, you didn't tell her, did you?!"

"It's not exactly a secret, hon," Akemi replied with a light smile, "You two seemed quite the item leading up to Part II of the exams." Akemi felt her smile fade, "Did something happen between you two?"

"No, it's not that," Hinata sighed, staring down in the water.

"What is it then, Hinata?" Kushina asked, "Ever since coming back from that test, he's been training from sunrise to sundown, and I've seen my husband more in the past few nights than I've seen of Naruto in the past three weeks!" Akemi could read the frustration on Kushina; not knowing what was wrong and feeling unable to fix it.

"Kushina," Hinata's pale amethyst eyes searched as if she was looking past the group, "he… he's scared!"

Akemi tilted her head in surprise, "Scared of what, Hinata?"

"H-he… he," she stammered, "feels overwhelmed, like keeping us alive was his full and sole responsibility."

"So, he has the weight of the world on his shoulders," Shizune said.

Hinata nodded, "I can feel his disappointment, like he should have gotten all of us out of the test unscathed."

"Hinata," Kushina said, "he got everyone out alive, I'm more than proud of him for that."

"I know that, but he worries with everything going on that he'll finally make a mistake and have to bury one of us. He keeps worrying that he can't measure up to you or Lord Minato."

"That's crazy," Akemi spoke, "Kushina, you've been nothing but supportive of him."

"Nevertheless, his father and I have put him in a ridiculous position for a genin, as you all well know." A grim silence hung in the air. Akemi had at least a vague idea of what her daughter and the other genin were now intimately involved in, and she hated the thought that they were pawns in a high stakes game for the fate of the village.

"There's more," Hinata sighed, "he's so worried about losing me in the field, he-he is starting to withdraw from me."

Akemi watched Kushina chew her lip, "I think my husband and I need to have a long chat with our son, but we also will need your help," Kushina said, regaining her focus.

"My help?" Hinata said.

"Yes, Hinata," Akemi said, "I think I know what Kushina has in mind. And it's going to take special planning on the part of everyone here."

* * *

**Author's notes: **

Hey everyone, thank you always for reading, and I hope you're enjoying. This chapter sadly was shorted out of necessity. I have nasty neck and shoulder injury and my ability to write was severely limited this week. I promise that everything that got cut from this week will be in next week's chapter. Thank you for your patience.

Also, as some of you may guess, this story will be reaching its end soon. True to Part I of the Naruto series, volume I of this story will end not long after part III of the Chunin Exam arc ends. I probably still have a few months to go yet. I'll probably take a short hiatus before launching volume II on October 10, 2020. I hope you all have enjoyed thus far and will continue to enjoy until this arc ends and the next one begins.

Ever grateful to you all,

Adam


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

The Hokage's office felt almost claustrophobic with the amount of issues packed inside it on the rainy night. Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as the incessant drumming of the rain built tension in the room. Behind the Hokage's desk sat Minato, pensive and intently focused as a razor. Kakashi knew for as focus on the here and now as Minato was, he was intently worried about his son, just as he had been this night thirteen years ago. _And like you aren't?_ Intense anxiety plagued both men on this night for the past thirteen years – the night when one critical moment changed the course of the Shinobi world. Kakashi shivered thinking about standing over Minato and Kushina's graves if he hadn't been there that night.

_Enough dwelling on it, focus or we'll have another night of nights sooner rather than later. _Seated before the Hokage's desk were Shikamaru and Temari, both looking deathly serious. Jiriaya, Tsunade, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hiashi Hyūga, Anko, Might Guy, and Shikaku Nara sat beside them in a semi-circle around the desk. "So, there it is, everyone," Shikaku starred at Minato as if transmitting his thoughts directly. "We know the enemy is coming, as well as his plan of deployment, thanks in no small part to these two."

"What's his goal?" Shikamaru asked the obvious elephant in the room. "You don't murder a Kage, impersonate him, and prepare to start a war on a whim; so, what is his goal?"

Kakashi let the question roll around in his head. Unfortunately, no one had a satisfactory answer to the question. _You were never good at discovering motives._ Kakashi knew father had killed himself because of the shame of a particular failed mission; that was easy. However, Oorochimaru's goals were every bit as elusive as Obito's goals, starting with what Obito had been planning on doing thirteen years ago. For some reason, he couldn't help but wonder if the two plots against the village were linked somehow.

The conversation droned on, but his mind turned further from the task at hand. _"Step away from the jinchuriki, or the boy dies!"_ He could still see the decision point, clear as it had been. Kakashi had seen the threat, and Kakashi didn't hesitate to jam the blade of his kunai through the neck of the assailant. Could he have done the same had he known it was someone he once considered his best friend? _Could you have restrained yourself knowing what the hell he was doing, how many lives he would have destroyed besides Minato and Kushina's? For that matter, what do you know about that night?_

Even years later, the nightmare played out in his head, and he'd wake up covered in sweat at 0200, still questioning what he was missing. _I know he loved Rin, but she didn't love him, at least not that way. Would you really slaughter a village out of jealousy? He knew Kushina was carrying the Fox, but how? Nobody knew that! It was a goddamn state secret, and he was a low-level genin! Kushina never told him! The only people who would have known are in this room right now, and none of them would have sold her out!_

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya's voice came from his side, "are you all right?"

"Huh," he shook out of his cocoon of recrimination, "Apologies, I haven't been sleeping well with everything that has been happening."

"It's fine, Kakashi," Minato reassured. "This date is not an easy one for most of us here. However, I believe our worries remain with these two."

"If it's all the same, Lord Hokage, the plan appears sound," Temari said.

"Temari, you can call me Minato," he offered a slight smile. "This meeting doesn't exist, and possibly never will if you take my meaning."

"I do, sir, I'm just not used to being this informal," she replied.

"Lord Minato," Shikamaru spoke, "If I might be so bold, I think it's dangerous for us to have Temari here…"

"Dammit, haven't I proven myself yet!" She shouted.

"I meant dangerous for you," he said flatly. "Her movements are watched way too closely, and her being seen at the Hokage's office could blow the whole game." He paused as stared at the girl, "And it would be putting her life in danger if the other side finds out she's been feeding us information and our plan fails."

"I agree," Kakashi said. "We thought an official cover story was in order." Behind his mask, Kakashi grinned naughtily.

"What sort of official cover story?" Temari eyed him skeptically.

"Your little stunt of carrying him out of danger was well-televised, and the tabloids gifted us the believable story that you two began a relationship after being stuck together in the field for almost three days."

Both Temari and Shikamaru recoiled at the suggested. "Me dating HIM!" Temari protested. "Ugh, what a pain! Seriously, this troublesome girl?!" Shikamaru joined the protest. Interestingly, Kakashi caught a strange reaction between the two. As both blushed, neither pulled away but instead moved slightly closer. _If I didn't know better, I'd say the official cover story might be a little too accurate._ During their debriefing, Choji and Ino had hinted Shikamaru's interest in Temari was more than professional. Shikamaru denied anything, almost too vigorously. Temari wasn't much different. _To be young and struggling with puberty. _Having dealt with so much trauma at a young age, Kakashi made no time for such things – probably why he was oblivious to Rin's feelings.

Lately, the emptiness of feelings began bugging Kakashi. He lost himself in his work, training Team Seven for the longest time and guarding Minato and his family. But things were changing: Naruto was leaving next year, Sakura would be starting her internship in earnest, and Hinata was increasingly more involved as a clan leader. For all purposes, Team Seven wouldn't exist soon, and he didn't know if there was anything to fill the hole with. His eye wandered to Jiriaiya and Tsunade, apparently both of them were now in a relationship. _Maybe there is hope, but there probably isn't. Get over it and live in the now!_

"Shikmaru," Shikaku scolded, "this is damn important to the safety of the village, and you will put aside whatever feelings you have toward this girl, and you will treat her with respect until this affair is resolved!"

"Yeah, Shikamaru, treat me with respect," Temari smirked wickedly. Even Kakashi had to crack a minor smile.

"Ugh, what a pain!" Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair.

"Everyone, if that is all," Minato spoke up, "I believe we have a long day tomorrow. I suggest we all get some rest." The group began to disperse, Shikamaru storming out while being teased by Temari, followed by Shikaku, Guy Sensei, and finally Jiraiya and Tsunade. Only Minato and he remained. "Got something on your mind, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Do you have a bad feeling?" Kakashi had asked the question for the past eleven years this night. Minato had told him afterwards about the premonition, but there had never been another one.

"Not the kind you're asking about," Minato shook his head. "Can I ask you an odd question?"

"Shoot."

"Are we being too interventionist in their relationship?" Minato leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.

"I don't think so," Kakashi replied. "He cares for her, she cares for him; if anything, I wonder if we haven't been too hands off."

"How so?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi sighed, truly out of his element, "Minato, I… I'm not one to lecture you on how to manage your son's romance life, but look at how screwed up I am because I didn't have someone to guide me on that journey. A father's love can be a terrible thing, as I always say."

"I guess," he looked at his watch, "I'll be having that conversation with him when he wakes up. Is everything ready?"

"Yes," Kakashi lightened his tone, "have fun with that." He turned to leave.

"Oh Kakashi," Minato called to his back, "I almost forgot," he reached into his pocket, "This was on my desk when I got it. It's addressed to you." Minato extracted a grey envelope.

"How did it get on your desk without one of us seeing it?" Kakashi asked, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He walked back to the desk and accepted the envelope, noting the neat spelling of his name on the front. On the back, a red heart sticker sealed the envelope, "You put Might Guy up to this, didn't you?"

Minato chuckled, "My wife is the prankster, not me; besides, does that look like Guy's writing?"

"No," Kakashi's voice trailed off. Cautiously, he tried the envelope between his fingers, feeling for anything that might be hazardous or the telltale warmth of an explosive tag. _It's just an envelope. It's just an envelope sealed with a red heart sticker. _His heart began climbing up his throat as he tore open the envelope, careful not to destroy it. The letter was good quality stationary that bore no mark. Kakashi unfolded it and read:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_ I've longed to have the courage to give this to you, to make my presence known. You've given so much to the village and those you care about for so long. Please know that your efforts have not gone unnoticed, that others care for you. I hope that one day soon, I will have to courage to speak to you in person. _

_ Always yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

"Minato," Kakashi spied his master's face for even the slightest reaction, "who gave this to you?"

"Like I said," Minato extended open palms, "it was on my desk when before we started the meeting." Minato's forehead furrowed in concern, "Is everything all right?"

"Minato," Kakashi handed him the letter, "who would send this?"

Minato scrutinized the letter, reading it then pulling it in close for further inspection. "Huh, seems you have a young lady that is a secret admirer."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi began feeling tight in his chest. _He knows more than he's letting on, he has to!_

"Well, for one, this is good quality stationary, not plain rag paper," Minato stroked his thumb over the letter of the corner. "Second, this was written by someone who is skilled in calligraphy and takes frequent, clean notes, judging by the quality of the calligraphy." Minato brought the letter close to his face, sniffing faintly, and smiling like dog rewarded with treats. "And finally, the faint scent of cherry blossoms," he held the letter up to the ceiling light and grinned wider, "ah yes, a young lady with thin lips." He handed Kakashi the letter back, "She kissed the letter before sealing it, but there are still traces of lip balm.

Kakashi seized the letter, holding at an angle. Indeed, there was a faint reflection of a woman's lips just beneath the closing of the letter. _Impossible!_ For several awkward moments, he and Minato stood still. "Kakashi, are you all right?" Minato asked.

"I… I don't know," he shook his head. In the back of his head, he felt the weight of Rin's gaze on him. Her love for him had gone unrequited, and he hadn't had time to explore his feelings, whatever they were before she died. He had promised Obito he would protect her, and he failed, miserably. Whomever sent this couldn't have known, otherwise she wouldn't have sent it.

"Kakashi, sit down for a minute, my friend," Minato spoke in his sensei voice. After losing father at age eight, Minato had been the next closest thing to a father figure he'd ever had during his critical teen years. Right now, he was feeling very much like the frightened child who opened the front door to the house to find his father lying in a pool of his own blood. "Kakashi, have a seat, please," Minato's voice became more commanding. He sat down in front of the desk.

"Minato… Sensei," Kakashi sighed. "I don't understand."

"It's not easy understanding, Kakashi," Minato replied. "I lost my dad when I was eight, too," Minato crossed his arms, "I can barely remember him."

"Is that why you chose me for your team when the time came?" Kakashi asked.

"Part of it," he shrugged, "I hoped I could do a better job than Jiraiya did for me. I guess," he sighed, "I didn't do such a great job – lost two-thirds of my team, almost lost you a few times."

"Minato," Kakashi stared him in the eyes, "If it weren't for you and your family, I would be dead right." Kakashi stared back at the letter. Kakashi had built a veritable castle around his emotions to protect himself from harm, and now, a piece of paper that appeared from nowhere had suddenly caused the castle to crumble. "This," he held up the letter, "this isn't a bad joke; this letter is real!"

"Very real by the look of things," he shrugged with a light chuckle, "Unless Guy Sensei has gotten into some really weird stuff."

Even Kakashi laughed. "Well, another mystery to be solved before the year ends," he put the letter back in its envelope. He looked at Minato's thoughtful face, "You know who it is, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"A strong suspicion," Minato smiled, "Would you like me to tell you, or would you like to figure it out, yourself?"

"I want to figure it out myself," Kakashi answered without hesitating. His heart raced at the thought of someone being interested after all this time.

"Excellent! I was hoping you'd say that."

"Were you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you missed a lot of your childhood, that doesn't mean you have to miss out on life." Minato affirmed. "Now come on, we have an early morning ahead."

* * *

Minato sat in his son's desk chair, waiting for Naruto to wake up. The ritual had begun as part of his therapy after Naruto was born. Beginning on Naruto's first birthday, he woke at 0200, met with Kakashi, went to the shrine for Lord Sarutobi's wife, and placed flowers at her memorial. Afterward, they went to the memorial at Training Ground Three to pay their respects to comrades lost, particularly the six ANBU who died that terrible night. The cycle repeated year after year, including this year.

Minato returned home, did his morning exercises, showered, quietly got dressed, and made himself a large cup of coffee, grabbed the morning newspaper, and snuck into his boy's room at ten minutes to five. Before sitting down to his son's birthday morning ritual, he deviated slightly from the normal routine; he shut off the Naruto's alarm clock. As he sat in the milky predawn light, Minato stared at his exhausted son as he slept. _Sleep well, son, you earned it this year._

As he sat watching Naruto, Minato hoped he and his wife were making the right decision by what they had planned today. The birthday wasn't just special to Naruto; it was special to all of them. This would be the last year he'd perform this part morning ritual. Naruto would be gone his next birthday, and he'd be too old for this when he got back. His boy was thirteen and becoming a man.

Naruto's shadow board hung, now decorated with newspaper clippings, and the before and after photo of his group of friends for Part II of the Chunin exams. Naruto's photograph was all smiles in the before photo, despite the early hour it was taken. The after photo looked much different. Naruto looked tired beyond simple physical exhaustion. After debriefing Naruto, the past month had disappeared. Minato could count on his hand how many father-son conversations they'd had in the past month. _So much done by someone so young, more than I achieved by that age!_

Minato sighed wishing the growing process wasn't taking such a toll on Naruto. _I should have let the damned exam fly by so he could spend the rest of this year as a kid._ Minato knew it was supremely selfish – Naruto would have been in agony missing the exam, and the village would be probably wandering toward even greater danger without forewarning if he and his friends hadn't participated. Minato was blindly trying to reconcile the conflicting desire to protect his son and let him grow at his own pace – an incredibly fast pace.

Growing up, Jiraiya had tried his best, but he was an orphan raising another orphan. Minato had failed Kakashi all the same, not being there to teach him how to live beyond being a shinobi until it was too late. This morning would be different. He was going to be there for his son, and he would have with Naruto the conversation he once needed to have with Kakashi. He would finally get to the bottom of what had been driving Naruto like a madman lately, and he would teach him the importance of this birthday. Minato smiled as he sipped his coffee and smiled. His son would be upset, initially, but he hoped his son would come to appreciate what they had planned.

"Mmm…" Naruto stirred, Minato almost thought he was waking up until he saw his boy's eyes darting behind his eyelids in REM sleep. Minato looked at the clock as he sipped his coffee – 0712. "Mmmm…" Naruto's head began turning as if he were trying to avoid something unpleasant in his dream. Minato wondered if he should wake Naruto when his boy whispered slowly, "Hi-Hinata." _Oh crap, one of those dreams._

Minato silently wondered what the etiquette was for waking his son from a potentially wild teenage dream. There door was there, beckoning Minato to quietly leave, but Minato sat firmly rooted. He'd missed too much for his son already. When Naruto awoke, there was a good chance he'd be confused and have a world of questions. Minato would talk to his son about growing up. He would tell him about being a man and how to treat women. He would tell him the importance of not pushing people away when things got tough. Awkward as it might be, he wanted to explain it to Naruto and not Jiraiya or one of his friends.

"H-Hinata," Naruto moaned as he began slowly tossing and turning, his breathing accelerated to full on panting. "Hinata!" he moaned.

"Naruto," Minato said gently, awkwardly to no avail, "Naruto," he said slightly louder as his son bolted upright, his face contorted in the strange mix of pain, ecstasy, confusion, and embarrassment. He heaved several deep breaths before locking gaze with Minato. "Good morning son," Minato saluted with his coffee cup, "It seems we need to have a long talk about a few things. Oh, and happy birthday!"

* * *

Dizzy clouds circled Naruto's head as he walked along the thoroughfare decorated with paper lanterns as costumed children and adults hustled by. _The Yokai Market?!_ Naruto strolled slowly among the bustle of revelers dressed as monsters and demons for the November holiday. Growing up, it was Naruto's favorite festival event, roughly halfway between his birthday and Hinata's birthday.

"Come on, Naruto!" Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke ran past dressed as bird-like tengu yokai. "Yeah, free barbecue to be had!" Choji burst from the seams of his costume. A wave of euphoria washed over Naruto at being here, feeling safe and free from the burden of missions and exams. Naruto hustled to catch up to his friends, looking down to see himself dressed in an orange nine-tailed fox costume, a much larger version of the one his mom had made for him as a child. The crowd grew thick, and his buddies disappeared into it.

As he pushed past a large crowd toward the smell of food, he entered a large void in the crowd – that was when he saw her. The girl wore a stark-white kimono trimmed a flaming red, a red hooded cape concealed her hair, and a mask covered the whole of her face. Naruto recognized the kitsune mask, similar to some of the ANBU masks. The mask was a glossy pearl white, clearly expensive, with scarlet accents, black whiskers, and blacked out eyes.

Whomever it was tilted her head slightly, like a curious animal eyeing a potential prey. Something about the shiny black-pearl eyes sent chills all the way down to Naruto's toes. _There are no slits for vision; no one could see out of that thing!_ The fox-girl continued to regard him as his heart began pounding away. She took a step toward him with a slow, deliberate motion. Naruto recognized it as the movement of a wild animal getting ready to bounce.

He didn't remember if he ran or just walked briskly, but he was moving away from her on the edge of panic. A backward glance confirmed she had disappeared, but as he turned his head forward, she was blocking the path ahead of him. And now she was only half the distance she had been. Again, she tilted her head side to side, and she began approaching at a quicker, more deliberate pace, the glossy black singularities where eyes should be threatened to swallow him.

This time, Naruto turned and ran from whatever this demon was. "Naruto," a smooth, hazy voice followed behind him. _Can't let her catch me!_ His breathing turned into panicked heaving and sweat began beading down his body against the feverish heat his costume trapped inside. "Naruto," again the voice assailed him, closer than before. He darted and ducked through the crowd, but every avenue escape seemed to have her blocking the way. "Naruto."

One path didn't appear blocked – the dark mouth of an alley. _You're a shinobi; shadow is your friend!_ He took off full speed, his legs outpacing the beat of his heart until he was in the alleyway. The festive light and sound gave way to cold grey, black, and white as he ran deeper into the alley. The only sound now was the crunching of snow under his shoes. _Snow?!_

Fluffy tufts of snowflakes fell like cotton fuzz. It all came back to him; the alleyway, he remembered it. "Naruto," the low whisper carried from the mouth of the alley. The fox-lady blocked his escape much as Kumo's Head Shinobi had blocked Hinata and his escape from this same alley ten years ago. She paused statue-still.

"Who are you!" Naruto challenged, wishing he felt has as strong as his voice sounded.

Wordlessly, she shook as if giggling intensely. "What are you afraid of?" the voice became solid as she pulled back the hood and slowly pulled the mask aside. Her face was almost pale as the mask, but her eyes were anything but lifeless as the pale amethyst Byakugan focused on him. Hinata smirked, accented by fox whiskers painted on her cheeks.

"H-H-Hinata," Naruto stammered, relieved to see her. Despite the wave of relief, Naruto's heart sat firmly in his throat. _She's so beautiful in that costume!_

"What's wrong, honey," she began closing the distance to him, "why are you running away from me?"

Despite her non-threatening demeanor, Naruto's legs urged him to run; except, there was nowhere to run. "I… I… I'm…" Naruto choked on his words, "I'm not afraid of you, Hinata." He tugged at his collar hoping to release some of the pent up heat from his costume.

"And yet, you run when I draw near," she was almost to him, "Why? Why do you push me away when I'm so close?"

"I…" Naruto shook," I don't…. I…"

"Do you not like me anymore?" her face became sullen.

Instantly he felt his panic surge, "No, no, it's not that!" He took her by the hands as he protested.

Her beautiful eyes once again met his, "My future Hokage," her hand caressed his cheek, cool but not cold, "I've chased you so long, wanted to be next to you." She drew herself closer to him, snaking her hands around his neck and shoulders. "And now I have you!" Hinata kissed him forcefully; so much so that his knees gave out.

As they fell backwards, they didn't land pavement or snow, but rather, they were cocooned together Hinata's sleeping bag at their camp by the river outside the village. A crackling campfire and the warmth of snuggling together caused tiny sweat rivulets to tickle his body. She didn't release him from her kiss as her hands began tracing along his face. He, too, was determined not to separate; he snaked his arms around her back, massaging the length of her spine. Ever since the night he breathed for her in the bunker, he thought about coming back here and doing this with her. She separated from him, her hot breath along his neck as he felt her nibbling hickeys into his skin. Naruto felt pleasantly fuzzyheaded as her lips began suckling toward his left ear.

"Hinata…" his voice trembled breathlessly as she reached the bottom of his ear, "… I love you!" he moaned as she sucked on his earlobe, tracing it in her tongue. His lips splint into a trickster grin as a giddy headrush made him dizzy.

"Naruto!" she moaned to his ear.

"Hinata," he moaned, paralyzed by her.

"Naruto!" His body began tingling throughout with electricity.

"Naruto," a familiar masculine voice sounded in his head. _DAD!_ Naruto's eyes opened in alarm. He thrashed against harsh morning light and his body jerked upright as he the strangest sensation in his core. _OH GOD!_ His breathing was deep and rapid, and his fingers clutched his sheets. He was in his room, in his bed, and Dad was sitting there at his desk. A strange sensation in his shorts left Naruto a strange cascade of confused and embarrassed. _Oh god! Did Dad just really see me do that!_

"Good morning, son," Dad raised his coffee cup, "It seems we need to have a long talk about a few things. Oh, and happy birthday!" Dad smiled as if this was a meeting at the Hokage's office.

"Dad!" Naruto's voice squeaked, "I think I…" Naruto couldn't finish.

"If it was the type of dream that leaves your shorts a sticky mess," Dad shrugged, "it's nothing to be ashamed of; it just means you're becoming a man."

Momentary relief washed over Naruto. Having a wet dream was awkward enough; at least Dad was cool about it. His relief was soon dashed when he saw the alarm clock – 0735!_ Oh shit! I'm late!_ "Dad, tell me that clock is wrong!" Naruto hollered, voice cracking again.

"Oh, it's quite right," Dad grinned.

"Dammit, I'm late for training!" Naruto began awkwardly trying to extract himself from the tangle of his sheets and blanket.

"No, you're not, Naruto," Dad insisted, "By my special order your team is taking the day off; _you_ are taking the day off. And yes, I'm the one who shut off the alarm."

"Dad," Naruto shook his head, "what is going on?"

"What's going on?" Minato looked shocked, "What's going on is it is your thirteenth birthday, young man – I mean that part about being a young man – and for the past few months you've been determined to avoid that fact. So, you might as well tell me, why?" Dad rested his chin on his hands. "Before part two you were all smiles and high as a kite after Hinata's duel, and you've been acting like the oldest teenager I've ever seen ever since."

"Dad," Naruto sighed, "It's just another day. Part Three is only a week away, and you know what's going to happen…"

"Yes, I know. I've been to war before, and I'm hoping we avoid a full-on open conflict again. But life goes on, son, even in war." Dad sighed, "I wish… I wish there had been another way other than reading you into this thing, but," he paused, looking at Naruto, "So many more lives would be in danger right now if it weren't for you and your friends. You all had to grow up so much faster than necessary."

"Dad," Naruto felt guilty, knowing how much his birthday meant to his parents, "can't we just celebrate another day? After the tournament, after this mess is over."

A thoughtful look painted Dad's face, turning into a thin smile. "Let me tell you story about the most important lesson I learned…"

"Dad, you already told me the story about letting things go after the war," Naruto cut him off.

"No," he shook his head, "this is a different story, one you've never heard – one you might find incredibly relevant to your situation."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, "And what might that story be."

"The time your mom and I broke up," Minato spoke quickly, as if trying skip over something painful in just saying the sentence.

"Wait, what?!" Naruto contorted his face in confusion. Dad nodded. "Dad, what are you talking about? You and Mom have been together since you rescued her at age twelve," Naruto paused, digging through his memory for any mention of other boyfriends or girlfriend, "right?"

"Admittedly," Dad chuckled, "Mom and I don't talk much about it, much like how you don't like talking about the New Years at the Hyūga Compound. But, I think it contains a lesson, if you'll hear it." Dad spread his hands. Naruto nodded dumbly, instantly curious.

"So, this happened during the Third Shinobi war, the day before I first shipped out for the front," Dad said.

"The battle of Kanto Plain," Naruto interjected, "The battle that turned the tide of the war; that's where your nickname 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha' first was used."

Minato nodded, "Highest marks, but that has nothing to do with this story, at least not directly."

"So?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What you probably didn't get in history class was just how desperate our plight was at that time." Dad's gaze looked past him, peeling back the layers of time, "We had suffered major reversals along the border regions and had taken heavy losses. While it wasn't widely publicized, plans had been drawn up to evacuate Konoha; people were really scared that an enemy flag would fly over our village."

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't fathom the idea of leaving the village forcefully, being a refugee from his home. Minato nodded, "Needless to say, the battle we were marching off to join was not a sure thing, and most of us were not expected to return. Your mom had been ordered to stay behind in the village; Lord Third was worried what might happen if she was captured."

Naruto tilted his head, "So, how did this cause you two to break up?" Nothing made sense.

"The night before I was to ship out, we had dinner in the apartment we shared," he shook his head, "she was already not in the greatest of moods having been told she had to stay behind. Me, in my youthful naivety, told her that I hated long good-byes, and that I would see her when the war was over."

"She broke up with you over that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Dad sighed, "She told me if that was how I felt, she wasn't going to make me wait for her; she asked me to leave. I went down to the troop depot and put my head down in disgust, not knowing what I did wrong." A lone tear gathered in Dad's eye. Clearly this wasn't easy.

"So, what happened," Naruto had to admit, the story was curious.

"I had the worst nightmare I think I ever had, except maybe the thought of leaving you an orphan," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I writhed on that uncomfortable cot for hours, dreaming I came home from the war without so much as a scratch on me. When I came back to the apartment I'd shared with Kushina, she wasn't there. I searched the village desperately to find her, and when I did," Dad paused, pained at the thought, "she was carrying this beautiful baby boy." Dad shook his head, tears now dotting his red cheeks, "She told me she had gotten married to a medical-nin a few months after I left. She told me she was sorry, but she had fallen in love, that he'd been there for her." Dad locked eyes with Naruto, "I can't tell you how badly that shook me, seeing my girl in another man's arms, the only woman I'd loved. That was supposed to my wife, my baby, and I'd blown it!"

"But Dad," Naruto shook his head, "That makes no sense, you… Mom… you both got married…"

Dad smirked, "We did," he sighed in relief, "I woke around 0300 in a cold sweat, and ran back to the apartment, pounding on the door until she answered it – forget that I had a key." Dad grinned. "I told her I couldn't live without her in my life, that I'd know since the day I met her that she was the one." Dad looked fondly, "I asked her to marry me, no ring, no nothing," he smirked. "We went to the Hokage's office at dawn, begging Lord Third to marry us. The rest, as you say, is history." Dad smiled.

"So, you're telling me not to let a good thing pass me by?" Dad tapped his right temple in affirmation. "But Dad," Naruto sighed, "it's too late to celebrate, all my friends are out on assignment."

"No, not true," he shook his head. "A certain young clan leader I know would be tickled pink to go on a date with you."

"Hinata!" Naruto felt his cheeks flush.

"Why not, you two are already a couple, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Dad asked. "You like her, she likes you, and you've been together since you two were fooling around on Hokage Rock."

_Damn, were we that obvious?_ "Dad," Naruto thought about his words carefully, "I, I don't know."

"Again, why not, son? You do like her, right?"

"Yes," Naruto debated if he should reveal how far that went.

"You love her, don't you?" He pushed Naruto a bit further.

"Yes," Naruto said, "after everything we've been through, my heart tells me she's the one."

"But?" Minato nodded with a smile.

"Dad, she's a clan leader, a high-society girl, I'm just…"

"The Hokage's son," Dad corrected. "Do you think that matters to her?" he shook his head. "You're really scared about being apart for a few years, making her wait, and waiting yourself."

"Dad, Mom waited for you twice," Naruto said, closing his eyes, "and I've put her in danger so many times."

"Naruto," Dad reminded, "We live in a dangerous world, so did your mom and I." Dad put his palms up, "Putting things off is no defense against bad things happening. And putting up walls and fortifications around people we love can't guarantee they will be safe." Dad laughed, "Otherwise, I would have sent you away for your own safety. Would you have preferred that?"

"Admittedly, I don't think I would have been happy if you'd sent me to some distant monastery away from you and mom, away from my friends… away from Hinata."

"Son, the day won't last forever, but regret will." Dad handed him the newspaper. "The movie listing is circled in red. I suggest you get cleaned up and call her before it gets too late."

Naruto looked at the listings. There were a few action flicks, a horror movie, and an animated family move. "Any suggestions?"

"Go for something around 1700, give or take. You two can meet up with Mom and I at Ichiraku's for dinner afterwards. I suggest the animated film, personally," Dad winked.

"What do we do the rest of the day, it's early yet?"

"Well, for one, you need to learn how to shave," Dad rubbed Naruto's chin, "and for two, I think we need to grab breakfast, have a long talk about what it means to be a man, and some important things about girls."

"_The _talk?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I don't want you making me a grandpa too early," he giggled. "Don't give me that look," Dad said as Naruto scowled, "I had to get it from Jiraiya," he laughed.

Naruto cringed, "Got it, dad, I don't need details."

"Get cleaned up! I'll meet you downstairs."

Naruto quickly showered and put on fresh clothing. As he ran down the stairs, his heart began thundering as he approached the phone. _It's just Hinata. You've called her house how many times? _He lifted the receiver and dialed. "Hello," Aunt Akemi's voice chirped

"Aunt Akemi," Naruto struggled to keep his voice from cracking, "is Hinata around?"

"Oh yes," he could hear her smile, "one moment."

A short shuffling later, and Hinata's heavenly voice filled his ear, "Naruto! Happy birthday!" He could see her blushing, tapping her fingers.

"Hey thanks!" he beamed, "Um, Hinata… I…" Naruto felt his throat pulsate.

"Yes?"

"W-would you like to go to the movies tonight? On a date?"

Silence hung in the air for a second and soon two seconds. _Oh no, please don't faint! Please don't say no! Please…_ "YES!" he heard her squeal, "I'd love to!" Naruto finally remembered to breathe. They had a date to plan.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hey everyone, thank you all for reading. I hope you're enjoying, and I'm glad to announce that I am recovered from my injury. I hope I'll see you all next week. To anyone stateside, Happy 4th of July. Everyone else, have a great week, stay safe, stay healthy, and I see you next week!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

The leather shell of the heavy punching bag sounded wet slaps as Hinata drove fist after fist into its unyielding mass. Since the day she started the academy, it had been a ritual her father forced on her every morning– a hundred punches each hand, a hundred heel-hand strikes, and hundred hammer-fist strikes. The first time she had done it, her hands were torn and bloody by the end, and she was crying. At first, she thought it was father being cruel, making her do something so clearly painful, until he rubbed her hands in a healing ointment the Hyūga Clan used to heal such injuries. The warmup routine had been a tradition for the main branch of the family going back several generations, and she was merely the latest addition to that tradition he had explained. Despite not wanting to do it, she knew how important it was to Father, she grinned and bore the brunt of it until it became automatic.

As Hinata changed to heel-hand strikes, her mind wandered to the thought of forcing her son or daughter to endure the same tradition someday. On one hand, it was an incredibly taxing affair for a five-year-old, bordering on traumatic. On the other hand, it taught her strength and discipline at an impossibly young age; furthermore, it taught her about overcoming painful challenges. When Naruto began training her, he had drilled alongside her, reminding her how strong she was every morning for doing such a hellish drill.

So much had changed since then. After the duel with Hanabi, Mom began midwifing on a part-time basis along with her own shinobi training. Hanabi was a true little sister again. Mom also took a keen new interest in her girls' education. She had taken both Hanabi and Hinata along to a birth as part of having _the talk_. Like childbirth and being clan leader, all good things it seemed, came with sometimes painful consequences; but sometimes painful things could lead to new joy. Being in a relationship was no exception.

Hinata paused between movements, feeling the throbbing in her hands. Her eyes wandered to the telephone in the far corner. _0715 and still nothing._ Kushina had come over early to train with Mom, Hanabi, and Konohamaru; not wanting to brood in her room, Hinata had joined them in the training room. _Come on, Naruto, what's wrong?_ Kushina assured her that the plan for Naruto's birthday was still a go, but that had been almost a half hour ago. Hinata turned her attention back to the bag, dispersing her frustration with a solid hammer-fist blow. _It's okay, he's just sleeping in; he's been exhausted since we got back!_

Her friendship-turned-relationship with Naruto over the years had been fraught with alternating tidal waves of elation and frustration. After surviving Part II of the exam, Naruto went back into his shell like he had when he was first struggling with his dyslexia. He didn't avoid her, but he just didn't open to her like he had in the wonderful first two months of being boyfriend and girlfriend. Even when he asked her to drop out of the exam, she had at least been able to extract what was bothering him. But now, she had a better chance of extracting the sand from this bag than she did extracting from Naruto what was bugging him. _"All you have to do is ask," _Kurama spoke in her head.

Something in Nine-Tails' voice suggested his intentions were far from altruistic. Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of her _Kyuubi?_ Hinata began pounding the bag again so as not to alert the others that she was talking to Nine-Tails. Mom especially was still not comfortable with her making efforts to bond with the tailed-beast.

"_No duh, it's me!_" he laughed. "_You worry too much! All you have to do is reach out with your chakra right this second, and you'll have your answer to 'he loves me, or he loves me not!'" _Kyuubi's laughter wasn't exactly sinister, but she didn't fully trust him, either. _"What are you afraid of?"_

_Okay, why not?_ Hinata stretched out with her feelings, her chakra reaching out toward Naruto as she continued to pound the bag. Deep down, Hinata still worried that Naruto would wake one morning and not feel the same way about her. Worse than dying, it was a nightmare that haunted her like a yokai hiding in the shadows.

When she felt herself link to him, she could feel his confusion and his excitement as her heart raced to match his. _What the…_ Hinata had her answer before she could the complete the thought. Naruto was dreaming about her! A sudden massive surge of excitement caused Hinata to bring her hammer fist down with enough force to crack the bag's shell, its sandy contents spilling on the floor.

Kyuubi's laugher filled her head, and she could sense him rolling on his back as he chuckled. _You naughty fox!_

"_What can I say, it gets old watching the two of you mope," _Nine-Tails replied.

_Why, I didn't know you cared._ Hinata breathed several deep breathes as she stared down at the ruined bag, separating her link from Naruto. Her lips curled. _He does love me._

"Hinata, are you all right?" Mom raced toward her, as did Kushina.

"Yes, Mom," she sighed, "I'm fine." Hinata pulled her hand away from the bag. "I guess I just got a bit over-excited," she lied. At least, she still knew Naruto was still thinking about her, perhaps more than he let on.

Kushina probably noticed Hinata's thoughts plain as day, "Don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure he'll call soon." Hinata's heart nearly jumped from her chest when the phone's ringing split the tension in the air.

"I got it," Mom grinned as she strolled over and picked up the receiver. "Hello," the wide fox grin gave away that it was, indeed, Naruto. "Oh yes," Mom's smile peaked, "one moment." She held out the phone toward Hinata and mouthed, "It's him!"

Hinata didn't remember running to the phone but soon it was up to her ear, and she was nervously tapping her fingers, "Naruto! Happy birthday!" she exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink. Mom, Kushina, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were all staring.

"Hey thanks!" he sounded positively radiant, not even a hint of the glum team leader who survived by the skin of his teeth, "Um, Hinata… I…" his voice trailed off, clearly nervous. _Come on, boy, don't get cold feet now!_

"Yes?" she said hopefully. Her index fingers still tapped nervously.

"W-would you like to go to the movies tonight? On a date?"

_On a date! _The plan was to ask him to the movies and then lure him Ichiraku's afterward. Hinata felt her chest constrict on her thundering heart. _Don't faint, say yes! Don't faint, say yes! DON'T FAINT SAY YES! _"YES!" she shouted, "I'd love to!" Like a seal on her chakra being released, she felt more alive in this moment than ever.

"That's great, Hinata!" She could almost see Naruto bouncing with excitement. Kushina and Mom exchanged a high-five. "So, what would you like to see tonight?"

"Umm… ugh," she stammered, "Well, what is at the movies, Naruto?" Being so wound up, Hinata forgot what was even at the movies, much less what the times were."

"Let's see," she heard the crinkling of a newspaper, "There's _The Drunken Shinobi, Operation: Raptor, The Hidden Fortress, House _– that's a scary film, I'd rather skip if you don't mind." Hinata knew the listings, all action films, hardly date material. "Oh, and there is another one, _The Little Ningyo Princess." _

"That animated one that just came out?" Hinata never expected Naruto to pick a cutesy Princes flick.

"Yeah, I heard it was really good – cute but also funny. You interested?"

"When is the show?" she giggled with delight. She had to suppress further laughter as Mom, Kushina, Konohamaru, and Hanabi all pretended to be reeling in fish on invisible fishing poles.

"1705 is tonight's showing."

"Pick me up at 1600," she paused to stick her mock scowl at the misfit onlookers, "Let's take a walk in the park before the movie, and we can get Ichiraku's after the movie. Sound good?"

"OOOOOOHHH!" Everyone ogled.

"Believe it! I'll see you then, Hinata!" Naruto called back, not hearing or not caring about the background commentary.

"Happy birthday, Naruto, I'll see you soon!"

As she hung up the receiver, "Well?" Kushina held her palms up.

"Come on, details!" Konohmaru demanded.

"Yeah, big sister, you plan on smooching with him under a tree before or after the movie?" Hanabi jabbed playfully.

"Hanabi!" she crossed her arms, "A lady does not discuss such things!"

"Yes," Mom said, "But a lady does need to look presentable," she took Hinata by the hand, "for her first date, and red knuckles and broken nails are definitely not in fashion."

Kushina rubbed her chin and grinned, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mani-pedi, light lunch, and a quick trip to the Haruno family's store?" Akemi suggested.

"The Haruno family's store?" Hinata asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Kushina winked. "Konohamaru," she turned to the young boy.

"Yes, Ma'am," he snapped to attention crisply.

"The mission is a go; you know your part!" Kushina gave him a thumbs up.

"Believe it!" Konohamaru winked, "Come on, Hanabi," he took Hanabi by the hand, "We got work to do!"

Hinata felt an unexpected hand on her back. She turned to see Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Come on, princess," she winked, "let's get you ready!"

* * *

The market district bustled like a beehive as Naruto walked along side his dad. After breakfast, Dad had taken him clothes shopping. Naruto now wore a pair of sharply pressed black slacks, a dressy but functional pair of leather boots, a black short-sleeve collared shirt, and a dark-forest green cable-knit sweater. Naruto also carried his field jacket over his shoulder; it was supposed to be near freezing later tonight. "So, did I explain everything?" Dad asked.

"I think so, but the whole 'If she says no' thing…'" Naruto started.

"Just remember, if she says 'No, I don't want to, or stop,' it's over." Minato raised his right index finger.

"I get that part, Dad," Naruto grinned, "but where did the 'Don't touch me there, asshole! Go to hell!' come from?" Naruto chuckled as he quoted his father most likely paraphrasing a rejection Grandpa Jiraiya had received once upon a time.

Dad coughed under his breath, "Let's just say, your grandfather didn't always have a good relationship with Tsunade," he paused to look over his shoulder before turning back to Naruto, "or most other women for that matter!" Dad laughed.

"Dad, aren't I a bit young to know this?" Naruto asked. "I mean they teach it in school, but I wasn't paying that much attention."

"Son," Dad sighed, "I didn't' have a chance to have this conversation with my father, my real father."

Dad never talked about Naruto's real grandfather, and Naruto never asked. "Dad, what was he like? Mom only talks about Great Grandma Mito, and never about her own parents. Where did we come from?"

Dad paused, clearly pained. "Son, I…" Dad's blue eyes stared into Naruto's, "… you know the history of the Land of Whirlpools. She's the only confirmed survivor, although I'm sure there are more," Dad shook his head, "she was sent away to live here when she was very young, after being bound to Nine-Tails. She never saw her parents again."

Naruto almost cried. He opened his mouth to stop dad, but he persisted, "My father, I know loved me, as I'm sure he would have loved you, son." Minato patted him on the back as they slowed their leisurely stroll.

"Dad, this morning you said you could have sent me away when I was a baby. Is that why you didn't?" Naruto asked.

"Part of it," Dad shrugged, "having come so damn close to losing you and everything I cared about, I couldn't imagine surviving only to lose you to something stupid. I didn't want you to become the latest orphan in a family of orphans."

"Dad, you've done a good job, especially with how busy you are," Naruto squeezed Dad's arm.

"You think so?" Dad seemed genuinely surprised.

"Dad, I have an amazing life because you are in it," Naruto smiled, "When are you going to stop blaming yourself for a near-miss?"

"Maybe, after we someday know what happened that night," Dad shook his head, "Maybe then I'll finally sleep normally on the night of your birthday." Dad paused to look at his watch, and smiled, "All right, enough flapping our gums, it's almost time!" They picked up the pace to the Hyūga Compound.

As usual, the gate guards greeted them with stone faces, and as usual, they were admitted without incident. Unusual was Neji greeting them in the entryway. "Minato, Naruto!" Neji greeted warmly with a bow.

"Neji," Naruto bowed, hoping he was making a good impression. _Please don't cut my head off… or anything else!_

"Neji," Dad also bowed, "It's a pleasure to see you, as always."

"Lord Hokage," Neji smiled, "may I borrow Naruto for a short while? Hinata is still getting ready."

"That is up to Naruto," Dad answered, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Being thirteen, he has the right to make pretty much every decision by himself, now."

"I'll go with you, Neji," Naruto smirked. _I know where this is going._

"Good luck, son," Dad grinned, "remember what we talked about."

Neji walked Naruto into the compound to a chamber he had never seen before. Like most of the rooms, the décor was traditional – bare wood and white panels made to look like old paper walls. Upon the walls were racks upon racks of weapons: fighting sticks, quarterstaffs, kunai, shuriken, yari, naginata, wakizashi, katana, and a few other truly exotic beauties Naruto had trouble identifying. In the middle of the room sat Hiashi Hyūga. Initially, he paid Naruto no heed; he was intently focused on cleaning the blade of a particularly ornate katana. Content with his work, Hiashi finally acknowledged their presence, "Ah, Naruto, Neji." He gestured to the boys to set beside him.

Naruto swallowed his heart back down in his throat. _If he was planning on killing me, he would have done so already. Stay cool. _Naruto discretely rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks in hopes of disguising the fact that he was anything but cool. As he sat next to Lord Hiashi, Neji sat on his other side, essentially trapping him. "Lord Hyūga, that's a beautiful katana." Naruto hoped the compliment might diffuse some of his tension.

"You like it?" He ran a polishing cloth over it again. "It's been in my family since the Warring States Period. It is the personal weapon of the Hyūga Clan leader. When Hinata turns thirteen in two months, it becomes hers; she'll be the youngest person to hold it."

_Think! Say something intelligent!_ "Fascinating, that's a really interesting bit of history I didn't know about your clan, sir." Naruto stumbled, hoping his voice didn't crack.

If Hiashi reacted, he didn't show it. "Everyday, my father would have my brother and I come in here to clean and maintain these weapons," he gestured to the room around them, "to teach us discipline and responsibility."

"Lord Hiashi, I… I mean… if you're worried, I…" Naruto stumbled.

"Naruto," Hiashi sheathed the blade, "I have a special request of you."

"Yes, sir," Naruto squeaked, glad that the blade was put away.

"My daughter cares for you, and you care for her, correct?" Hiashi's smoky Byakugan locked onto him.

Panic gripped Naruto, "Sir, I care for Hinata deeply, if this is about me respecting her, I promise I will. F-Father just gave me _the talk_, and I know what not to do. I-I…"

Neji snorted in laughter, and even the stone-face Hyūga Clan patriarch had to crack a grin. "Actually that wasn't what I was getting at," his grin widened slightly, "at least not entirely. No, Naruto, your parents raised you well, and despite your questionable grandfather of sorts, I do trust you to respect Hinata."

"You do?" Naruto was dumbfounded, wonder why the sudden sword display.

"Yes, I had once even suggested to your father that we arrange a marriage between you and Hinata someday," he shrugged, "Your father suggested we let things happen without forcing the issue."

"I, uh, I didn't know," Naruto stammered over his words. _He wanted us to be married. _While Hiashi treated him with respect, there was always the lingering presence of Naruto being a clan outsider.

"I'm not surprised. As for my request," he held up the sheathed sword, "in a few months, this blade will be presented to Hinata. Traditionally, it is the role of the former clan leader to present it to the new clan leader. However, I want you to present it to her on her thirteenth birthday."

"Me?" Naruto shook with surprise. Neji, too, seemed to shake from the suggestion.

"Yes, Naruto. You would have to take over responsibility for its maintenance in the meantime, coming to here to maintain it at least once a week until it was time to give it to Hinata."

"I'm honored, but… why me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Hiashi held out the sword by its scabbard, "you've done more to put this in her hands than I ever did. If I had listened to my early instincts, Hinata would have been disinherited in favor of Hanabi a long time ago, but there was something about how much stronger she seemed, how much taller she walked when you were nearby." He stared at Naruto intently, "Do you remember a promise I forced on you when you were only five?"

Naruto nodded, "I remember, you asked me to train her well or I'd answer to you. It was when Aunt Akemi was first diagnosed with cancer."

"You've trained her well," Hiashi nodded, "and now you are answering for it."

"I would be honored." Naruto bowed his head

"Naruto, Neji, Father?" Hinata's soft voice came from the doorway. Naruto looked up to see her; she was gorgeous.

* * *

Hinata looked in the mirror one last time as she straightened the midnight purple silk dress that Mom, Kushina, and Sakura helped her pick out. The knee-length dress hugged her without being constricting with a complimentary black and purple silk obi tied at the waist. A pair of black leggings completed the look, a guard against the cold as much as a guard against a stray breeze. "Relax, you look gorgeous," Sakura said as she added a minor flourish – a simple pink flower to Hinata's hair.

"I can't believe I'm really going on a date with him," Hinata sighed dreamily.

"Believe it!" Kushina mimicked Naruto's mannerisms, complete with thumbs up. They all laughed. "All right," Mom said, "I think we're as good as can be," she handed Hinata a simple black purse. "You kids enjoy the movie, and we'll see you at Ichiraku's afterwards."

The walk down the hallway to the main entrance caused goosebumps to crawl down Hinata's arms. _Get a grip! You've been out with him how many times? This is no different! It's just his birthday, and you're going to the movies. _Hinata's mind wandered to them sitting in back row, arm in arm in the dark. _Head out of the gutter!_ As she approached the entryway, she heard Dad and Naruto's voices coming from the armory. _The armory! Please, father, don't threaten to kill him!_

Hinata picked up her pace, racing through the door, "Naruto, Neji, Father?" she called out in mild confusion. They were seated on a bench, dad holding a sheathed sword.

"H-Hinata," Naruto stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, "Am-am I underdressed?" he stammered.

"No, silly," she blushed. He was dressed smartly, especially considering he practically lived in his mission gear. He wasn't dressed for a wedding, but he did look ready for an evening at the movies. _Speaking of which…_ Hinata quickly checked her watch – 1630. _Damn, getting ready took a lot longer than expected!_ "We'd better get moving, or else we'll be late."

Naruto checked his watch, "Yikes," he got up from the bench. Turning to her father Naruto said, "I accept that responsibility we talked about, see you tomorrow for it?"

Father nodded, "You kids have fun!"

Naruto walked arm in arm with Hinata, enjoying just having time with her as they approached the theater. Sadly, there wasn't time to walk through the park on the way there. There was so much he wanted to talk about, and he wanted to apologize for being so distant the last few weeks. "Here we are," he said. He and Dad had picked up the tickets earlier, so, they were able to go straight in. As they walked past the ticket taker, the aroma of the theater's concession stand caused his stomach to growl. "Um," he said mildly embarrassed, "You want anything for the movie?" He gestured toward the array of goodies.

"It's your big day, birthday boy," she smiled, "Anything you want, I'll share, but I'll for sure split a soda with you." Naruto selected a medium popcorn, a large soda, and a pack of mini cinnamon rolls the attendant had just pulled out of the oven. It might be his birthday, but she was his date.

They carried the goodies to the theater and sat down in one of the back rows in time for the coming attractions to start. "You're too good to me, you know that?" she said, spotting the cinnamon rolls.

"What good is a birthday celebration if you can't share it?" Naruto asked, feeding her one of the small treats. The lights dimmed and the movie started. Naruto noted how empty the theater was tonight – only a few other families with children dotted the rows. For all intents and purposes, it was just the two of them here in the dark.

At first, there was the awkward decision of how to split their armrest. They settled for her arm on top of his. The movie, as expected, was actually pretty good – a lot of catch songs, anthropomorphic sea creatures, and a silly romance between a Ningyo princess and a young prince.

Of course, Naruto had a hard time focusing on the plot when Hinata began snuggling into his arm about twenty minutes into the movie. At first, he didn't know how to react as his heart began running away in his chest. _Dude, she's clearly not looking for personal space!_ Naruto slid his arm around her, hugging her into him. She was resting her head on his shoulder, and his fingers were gently tracing through her hair. When the time for the prince and the princess to kiss came up on screen, he and Hinata couldn't resist a chance to see if they could do a better job. _We totally win!_

When the lights came up after the movie, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. An hour and a half of heaven, and now it was over. For at least a short while, he had been free of being a shinobi and was just a boyfriend spending his birthday with his girlfriend. A quick check of his watch told him it was 1840. "We still have some time," he said, "You up for that walk before we go to Ichiraku's?"

Hinata beamed, "I'd love to!"

Outside the theater, the air turned cool, and there was a light mist of rain. Hinata shivered, and Naruto instinctively took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders, "Thanks," she smiled her cute smile. The walked through the darkened park hugging one another side by side. The only illumination was the dim light of stone lanterns. "Naruto," Hinata sounded nervous, "is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" _I thought the date was going well!_

"Well, you've barely said a word to me this whole time. I-I didn't know if you were enjoying yourself."

"Hinata," he chuckled, "You worry too much as always." He hugged her close as they stopped. "Having you here was the greatest birthday gift I could have asked for! I thought words would spoil the occasion" As they pulled back slightly, he admired her haunting level of beauty in the dim light. "H-Hinata…"

"Y-Yes?"

"May I kiss you?" he asked as his heart thundered in his throat.

"You're my boyfriend, it's not like you have to ask," she whispered with a nervous smile.

"I know," Naruto slowly pulled her closer, "it's just that," his words cut off as his lips brushed over hers. She was cold; he hugged her close, careful not to break contact as she snaked her arms around his shoulders. He traced his fingers along the back of her neck and her cheek. Not knowing what was possessing him, he gently began sucking at her bottom lip.

Hinata shivered but did not pull back. She replied in kind, closing her eyes. Her kiss had him addicted and he wanted more. He gently parted her lips with his kiss, testing the limit as his tongue caressed over hers. Hinata initially retreated. _Crap! Way to go, genius!_

Before he could pull back in disappointment, she clamped him in a bear hug and her return kiss invaded him desperately, almost causing him to stumble. Try as they might, the hunger for air overcame the desire to stay locked together forever. As they released, their panting breathes turned to steam in the cool night air. Naruto wanted to apologize for being so closed off recently, and he knew it was now or never, "I love you, Hinata Hyūga!"

Her eyes peeled wide at the simple words. They had shared them before, but never aloud. "I love you, too, Naruto!" she kissed him again briefly, before resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel moist tears joining the raindrops. "I thought," she said breathlessly, "this was supposed to be _your_ happy birthday!"

"It is," he laughed, "I've never been happier." He ran his fingers through her silk hair. "When this business with the exam is all over, Hinata, I want to spend more time with you."

"I'd love nothing more," she sighed, "but Naruto, we need to get going," she said nervously.

"Why?" he laughed.

"You're parents are meeting us for dinner; they might wonder what we're doing if we don't get there soon."

"Point taken," he said as they turned in the direction of Ichiraku's holding hands the whole journey. As they arrived, his heart sank – the place was packed to the rafters. "Hinata, I don't think we can get in!"

"Well," she fidgeted, "We could ask what the wait is."

"Probably two hours at this rate," he sighed, "but sure." They crossed the street. While he'd miss Ichiraku's Naruto didn't let it get him down. He was still high as a kite from kissing Hinata and finally telling her in person that he loved her. He pulled back the curtain to the smell the rich aroma of ramen.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the wall of sound nearly knocked him backwards out of the entrance. Behind the counter, Teuchi, his parents, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Akemi, and Tsunade stood. In front, all his friends, including the Sand Siblings stood. Naruto was amazed so many people could fit in such a tiny shop.

He turned to Hinata, blushing with a smile, "You!" he pointed a finger in mock-scowl.

"Guilty as charged," she giggled.

"I'll guess I'll have to punish you," he said as he drew her in for a kiss. A chorus of howls and whistles rose up. _Happy birthday indeed._

* * *

Kushina looked in on her son, now asleep with a giant smile on his face. She would only have one, but one was enough. "Good night son," she closed the door.

As she walked downstairs, Minato stood near the dining table, his face bright and smiling. "So, not bad, eh?" he asked.

"Minato," she felt a tiny ember of fire burning in her, "you and I need to have a serious chat about our boy," her voice began simmering.

"Ummm… what do you mean," he asked nervously.

"Don't play coy with me! You saw that kiss they had at the restaurant! He's turning into a raging bundle of teenage hormones!"

"He's only been a teenager for less than twenty-four hours, what do you mean?" he raised his hands as if trying to keep an angry lioness at bay.

"What do I mean?" she scowled, her hair dancing life angry fire, "It all starts with a kiss, you fiend!" She shot a finger at him angrily, "Pretty soon they'll be making out on the couch! And then he's going to get the wandering hands, and she won't stop him, either!"

Minato soon joined in her fire, "And pretty soon they'll be screwing on the dining table, ruining dinner, and they'll have the audacity to go to Ichiraku's afterwards and not invite us!"

"EXACTLY!" she shouted. _Wait a minute…_ "Wait, how did you know I was going to say that?" she asked, confusion overwhelming her passion.

"We have been married a while," he chuckled before turning his gaze to the dining table, full of mischief, "And if you remember, I'm pretty sure that's where we made Naruto." Minato began turning red with laughter.

Kushina turned pink with the memory of what they had done on the dinner table that night – the same dinner table they had shared family meals and entertained guest at for years since. For that matter, even the living room couch where she had consoled, nursed, read, and relaxed on for years could tell more than a few naughty tales. "You, perv, are giving him the sex talk when he wakes up, and you're not charming your way out if it, either!" she scolded, raising and index finger.

"Already taken care of," Minato smiled.

"You what?" she asked skeptically.

"We had a father-son day, and he had one of _those_ dreams this morning. I kind of figured it was as good a time as any to explain things after that."

"You didn't give him Jiraiya's version, right?"

"Jiraiya's version was how much to pay, hon, I didn't think that was appropriate!" He laughed, and she joined in with him. "Now come on, sit with me on the couch, we need to have a serious talk, ourselves!"

_What could he possibly need to talk about?_ She joined him nervously as he sat down. "So?"

"Well," he pulled out an envelope with the Hokage's seal and the education board's address in the corner, "I have news good and bad."

"Ah shit, Konohamaru's stunt didn't get the boards approval?"

"There was some consternation about letting an academy student use such unorthodox tactics, yes," he grinned

"So, give it to me, no sugar coating," she said as she flopped back into the cushions.

"I thought you liked sugar," he grinned wider as he leaned over her.

"Wait," she cocked up an eyebrow, "I thought you said you had bad news?"

"Yes, you're going to have a mountain of paperwork to get your students registered officially and get them set up for testing.

_Wait! That means! _"I am a Jonin-Sensei again!" she heaved.

"And the good news is, you can boast that you're the only Jonin-Sensei who has ever made out with the Hokage!" He planted a passionate, drugging kiss on her mouth. _Fiend!_

* * *

**Author's note: ** Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading. Stay safe wherever you are in the world, and I'll see you in a week.

-Adam


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Temari chewed her lip cautiously as she listened to her father in the meeting room of the Sunagukare Embassy in Konoha. While father had always favored her as the responsible one, it had come at the price of being responsible for things no child should endure, sometimes on an unaccountable level. She had given suicidal orders to her classmates on several occasions – earning her a reputation for being a heartless bitch among most of her peers. Between hard decisions and the mask of uncaring harshness she wore, the Shrew of the Sand became a convenient identity to uphold. People could hate her all they wanted, and she didn't have to care.

Reality, and the events that had earned that identity, had been much more nuanced and anything but black and white. The first time, it had been a real threat; a group of genin had decided they would try to provoke Gaara in a very public place. Thankfully, Lord Minato had enhanced Gaara's seal at that point, or there would have been a bloodbath. Temari almost took pleasure in ordering them to clear out a bandit encampment that would have been challenging for a trio of Jonin. At least one of the teams she'd been ordered to send to their deaths had been plotting to defect to a group of bandits. While she hadn't regretted that order, Temari found it unnerving how easy it was becoming to give orders that resulted in death.

The next time was a group that had failed an important intelligence gathering mission here in Konoha shortly before the Chunin Exams. All three of them had been classmates her, at least one of them had been a semi-close friend. She had ordered them into the Chunin Exam knowing they weren't ready. All three had been beaten to death by an Amekagure team in retribution for the bloodbath that was the central clearing on day one. She had cried for days after finding out, but father insisted she get a hold of herself. She was a Suna ninja, and she would act like it.

"Temari, are you listening to me," Father's voice cut sharply.

"Yes, Father," she bowed her head slightly as she lied, using the opportunity to look him in the eyes. She never remembered him being a ray of sunshine, but something about his eyes caused her feet to chill and her toes to curl. She honestly couldn't tell if the man standing in front of her was father gone off the deep end or an imposter.

"Then perhaps you care to explain the plan again?" he chided. Unlike Lord Minato or some of the other clan elders she had met while in Konoha, father was almost always serious or furious. Even if it was an imposter, both behaviors were easy enough to mimic.

"Kankaro and I wear everyone else down as much as possible so Gaara can reach the finals. He'll release Shukaku and slaughter everyone present. After he is successful or suppressed, we extract him to the rendezvous point while out troops overrun the village.

"Excellent," his said in a viperish hiss.

"Father," she dared speak, "Certainly you can't be planning on Gaara getting all the way to the finals?"

"Why not," he gazed at her intently.

"Father, he's still not fully recovered from being poisoned; what if he gets knocked out?" she asked. Everything in the plan seemed to ride on Gaara, but it made zero tactical sense to let the plan hinge on one single thing going right.

"You question my judgement," he probed, looking most displeased.

_If your wrong, your ass is grass. _Father, on a tactical level, it's an incredible risk! I've seen the other genin in action; they are going to roll over. At least several of them could best Gaara, Kankaro, or myself! Certainly, there is a back up plan!"

"There is," a white-haired man with glasses strolled into the room. Temari recognized the man from several meetings Father had had before she left for Konoha. While outwardly projecting friendliness, the man was a sleezeball. "I will be on standby to neutralize the crowd should Gaara fail." He smile an oily smile, "Don't worry princess, we shall hit them like they've never seen. When this is over, the leaf will crumble under the weight of the sand."

_Cocky little bastard._ Temari couldn't understand how one man would be so confident that he could paralyze a crowd filled with trained shinobi villagers. Human arrogance wasn't enough to explain it. For that matter, nothing of this was explained. "Father," she asked in frustration, "I asked you once before why we were doing this, and you never answered. I'm asking you: why are we invading Konoha?"

"Why?" father asked. Temari could sweet droplets from her armpits running down her side. The man with glasses looked aghast that she would ask such a question.

"Yes," she cut back, "Dammit, I'm your daughter, and after all I've done for this operation, I think I've earned that!"

"Really?" Father rose from his chair at the end of the table. "You feel," he stalked toward her intently; Temari felt her bladder shrink reactively, "like owe you an explanation for everything."

"After getting Gaara and Kankuro through the woods, yes. Especially after the risks I've taken to get you information on what resistance you'll be facing." Temari felt her sass returning.

"Dear child," Father grinned wickedly, caressing her cheek, "you're growing so fast." Temari had to fight every instinct to push away his hand or run for the door. "But you see, you still not learned an important lesson," he whispered tracing his left hand on her cheek.

_SLAP!_

Temari saw red stars explode in her eyes as father backhanded in across the face. Before she could react, he swatted his right hand across the same cheek, pouring burning oil over sunburned skin. "You will never question my orders EVER AGAIN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!"

Tears filled Temari's eyes, and she sobbed the way she had when father told her that mommy was dead. _The heartless bastard!_ Before she could do or say anything, she froze still as Dad wound back his hand to hit her again. _Dad's ring!_ He had taken off his wedding ring when mom died – too grief stricken to look at it again. However, years of wearing it had left a permanent tan line on his ring finger. Whomever it was imitating him had missed that feature. _Really, how often do you look at a man's hands._

The wet slap caused a cascade of emotions as she fell out of her chair, sobbing. Father was dead; there was no doubting it now. Whether or not her siblings joined him remained to be seen. The thought of the horrible things and the lives soon to be lost by this odious man's actions twisted on her heart.

In the darkness, there was a tiny release. Father was dead, and this man _was_ an imposter. All of her actions she had taken to now – feeding false information to her handlers, giving up their plan of action, and actively plotting against her own village – were now justified. Her brother was the true Kazekage now, and she'd give her life to see him free of the burden of being their father's son.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," she sobbed into her hands.

"You're sorry, of course you're sorry! Now take your poisonous thought and GO!" the imposter boomed.

Temari stumbled out of the conference room, past security, and into the night air of Konoha. Like a breath of air after breathing toxic fumes, the cool October evening the burning slap mark on her cheek. _I don't need him! I don't need anyone! I'm the Shrew of the Sand! I'm… so alone!_ Temari found her way to one of many parks in the village, collapsed on a bench, and continued to cry. She could go back to the hotel. _And do what? Let Gaara and Kankaro see you like this? Have Gaara lose control and blow the whole plan!_ She couldn't go back. She had no friends here, no one she could talk to.

"_Hushaby, my good baby, sleep,"_ she could hear mom's voice singing in her head. Tears forced past her defenses at the memory of Mom, what little she remembered. "_Hushaby, my good baby, sleep,"_ the words reentered her mind, not entirely welcomed. _Of all the people to think about, him!?_ Her mind wandered back to the one person she had had intelligent conversation with. In any other moment, principle would dictate that she not humor the thought. _Screw principle! Being principled would mean following that imposter's orders blindly. Think for yourself, dammit!_ Temari climbed off the bench and in search of a café with a payphone.

* * *

On a night like tonight, Shikamaru could sit here and stare at her all night. Her face was beautiful white, blemished only by nature. He adjusted the eyepiece of his telescope, staring into the beauty of heaven. With careful, delicate strokes, he shaded the image with charcoal on paper. The October full moon smiled back at him, no judgement, no snide comments. While he was no artist, he was not half-bad at sketching and tracing. _Another few clean strokes…_

"Shikamaru! Dinner!" his mom shouted. His makeshift observation post on the balcony of his room sadly did not provide the solitude he yearned for. "Shikamaru!"

"I'll be right down, Mom!" he called back.

"Dammit, son, you said that twenty minutes ago!" she hollered back.

_What a pain! _A check of his watch indicated that he had let twenty minutes or so pass since she last badgered him about coming downstairs. "Shikamaru!" she exclaimed again.

"I said, I'm coming!"

"Phone!" Mom completed.

_Phone? Who the hell would be calling me now?_ Shikamaru couldn't tell why, but an ominous sensation followed him down from his roost. As he walked by the dining room, he could smell miso-glazed salmon and vegetables. Despite the heavenly smell, he'd lost his appetite as he approached the phone. "Hello," he picked up the receiver.

"Shikamaru!" The voice was so uncharacteristic he didn't recognize it for a second.

"Temari?" he wrinkled his face, half-expecting the caller to correct him.

"Shikamaru… I… I need to see you, right now!" she heaved. _Dear god, is she crying!_

"Temari, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling strangely concerned. A whole array of nightmare scenarios played out in his head – Gaara backing out of the plan, her treachery being discovered, her being tortured to death slowly – "Temari!" he asked again desperately.

"Please, I need to see you, I… I need to talk…" she choked over the line.

"Where are you?" he tried to keep his voice down. Mom and Dad were listening in from the dining room.

"At a payphone in a café," she cried, "I can't stay here, though, I can't be seen like this!"

Something was seriously off. The troublesome girl had to be in serious shit to be calling, actually _wanting _to talk to him, to see him. _It could be a trap._ Guilt weighed on him at the thought. She could have taken him down at any number of intervals up until now. _Are you going to suspect her forever?_ "Temari," you remember the meeting place we agreed to?"

"The orphan's location, yes," she sniffled.

"Go there, I can be there in ten minutes!" The line went dead.

"Shikamaru," Mom brandished a wooden spoon, "What is going on?" Her demeanor suggested he'd better answer.

"I'm not sure, but it's important, Mom, I have to go," he said

"Go? Go where! You are my son! You _will _tell me why you're ruining family dinner!"

"Mom it's important!" he shot back, "It's intelligence related," he signed. "It's something I can't talk about."

Dad walked into the hallway next to Mom. He took a look at Shikamaru and nodded, "Go on, son."

Shikamaru didn't even bother with a jacket. He ran thought the side alleys near the Nara Compound until he came past the Uchiha Compound and toward the Hokage's mansion. Even at this hour of the night, the office window burned bright, indicating that Lord Fourth was working late. Just past the mansion, he came to his destination, the field outside the academy.

The bright moon overhead cast shadows throughout the field. Normally he'd love the long shadows – they gave him an edge in battle. But tonight they filled him with dread. _Where the hell is she!_ His eyes scanned furiously, trying to discern any shape that might be a female genin from Suna. From the corner of his vision, he saw movement.

The orphan's swing twisted slowly under the shadow of great tree it hung from. Temari's arms and legs hung limply from the swing as the ropes unwound and the inertia of her lifeless mass carried it around to rewind. _Oh my god!_ "TEMARI!" voice echoed off every surface on the cold, October night.

The swing came to an abrupt stop, "Way to go, genius," a sullen voice greeted him as he slide to a stop, "If someone was watching us, they'd know who I was." There was no follow up to her barb. It was a cheap shot with no follow through behind it.

"Temari, what's wrong?" he huffed as his eyes focused. She wore a hooded sweatshirt over her mission gear, several sizes larger than her slender frame needed. Shikamaru also observed that the oversized hood hid most of her face.

"Not here," she darted her head side to side, "is there somewhere private we can go?" Her voice was ghostly. He could tell it was her, but something was wrong. She sounded injured, deflated. Even during her short episode of hysterics when she first joined them in the bunker, she hadn't sounded this dead inside.

Shikamaru's eyes wandered from her to the academy. _There is always there. _The thought of letting her in didn't sit well with him, but he soon turned his eyes back to Temari. She wasn't quite shivering, and he never intended to share his safe space with anyone. "This way," he offered a hand, and she surprised him by taking it. Her palms and knuckles were raw and calloused, much as his own were, from years of training. But past her knuckles, her skin was smooth as silk as he walked her to a side entrance to the Academy.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her free hand moved to her cheek. Temari kept her head low to hide her face.

"Somewhere I didn't expect to take you," he used a key he'd been gifted years earlier. The metal door opened to an interior stairwell, and they climbed the five flights of stairs to reach the top floor of the academy. At the top landing, he rounded another flight of stairs.

"I thought there were only five floors?"

"There are," he answered, "This is something different." He guided her up the accessway. By now only the red exit sign illuminated the top landing. The dark metal door stood like a barrier to entry, a reminder that if he let her in here, he would be admitting her to his sanctum sanctorum. He unlocked the door and went through, flipping the light switch.

Cool, grey light illuminated the large domed room. _Hello old friend, it's been a while. _Shikamaru smiled, noting that everything was as he left it. The circular rows of reclined chairs were immaculately clean, still smelling faintly of detergent. Near the control panel, the exercise mat he left up here was still where he'd rolled it up.

"What is this place?" Temari starred. Shikamaru caught the vague hint of redness in her cheeks.

"Planetarium. We use it to teach celestial navigation," he walked past a row of reclined chairs to the control panel, flipping on the master power switch. The sound of the projector warming up sounded musically in his head.

"How do you have access to it?" Temari asked, curious.

"When I was bored in class, I'd sneak up here between uses. The controls were simple enough. The astronomer that runs it caught me napping under the stars in here one day. He was impressed that I would come here on my off time; he gifted me a key to the stairwell and the planetarium so I could come in whenever I wanted to." Shikamaru made several adjustments to the machine, and soon, pinpricks of light formed on the grey dome. A flip of a switch, and the lights the room faded out until only the artificial starlight and the control panel illuminated them. He stepped away from the panel and unrolled the old exercise mat before laying down on it, "I sometimes come up here to think when I can't go cloud watching."

Temari crossed her arms, the loose sleeves of her sweater drooping like loose elephant skin, "So, what are you thinking about?"

_What am I thinking about?_ Shikamaru pondered as he looked at her with the stars in the background. His heartrate began increasing slowly and his toes curled nervously in his boots. "I'm trying to figure out what led you to call me of all people," he folded his hands behind his head, "to just talk. Care to enlighten me?"

Temari slowly lowered herself to sit next to him on the mat, "I don't," she shook her head, "I don't know where to start."

"You can start by telling me what's with the oversized hoodie. That isn't just camouflage; you're concealing something from me. I get the feeling that is what sent you here?"

"Right as always," she sighed melancholically. Temari pulled back the hood.

Even the dim light, he could see the angry slap mark on her cheeks. Shikamaru jolted upright, putting a hand out toward her, "Temari, who did that to you!"

"Father," she cried, "or at least, whomever is pretending to be father!" tears turned to sobs. She curled into a ball and began wailing uncontrollably.

_Ah dammit!_ Shikamaru was awkward enough around girls. During his time at the academy he'd been anything but popular with the kunoichi in training. A few girls truly treated her like poison, but most just ignored him. _And then came this girl!_ "Temari, come on, don't cry like that," he inched closer.

Temari unexpectedly collapsed into him, putting her arms around him like a sailor grasping to a buoy for dear life. She was upset, she was vulnerable, and he had no idea what to do. "Shikamaru, hold me, please!" she sobbed. Cogs and gears that drove his mind jammed, unable to process the command. Nevertheless, he did as requested, feeling the warmth of her bleeding into him. His arms awkwardly encircled her.

"Temari, are you sure?"

"Yes," she paused her sobs, "Father has a permanent tan-line on his wedding finger. When the imposter slapped me, it wasn't present!" She clutched him. "My father is dead, Shikamaru!"

It wasn't unexpected, but at least they had confirmation now. "Why did you ask me to talk to, wouldn't your brothers be a better choice?" he asked nervously.

"What could I tell them?" she stared him in the face angrily, "The man impersonating dad slapped the taste out of my mouth! Oh yeah," she sassed, "that would have gone over great, especially with Gaara."

Despite her apparent anger, she didn't pull back, "I, I'm… I'm sorry, Temari," he sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not good at this." He put his arms around her and wiped her tears away.

Before either could say anything, a sound came from the stairwell – footsteps. _Shit!_ Their only exit was down the stairs. "Someone knows we're here!" he whispered harshly. All the horrible worst-case scenarios began playing in his head. They would be found out and probably killed.

"Shikamaru, kiss me!" she hissed.

"WHAT!?"

"Make it convincing, they'll just think we're fooling around, hurry!"

Shikamaru had one day fantasized about having a girlfriend and sneaking in here. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine doing this with a princess of the sands. _The things I do for my village!_

He looked her in the eyes, teal, pleading eyes, illuminated by fake starlight. He brought his lips to hers, hesitating at first and fully expecting her to slap him for even trying. He pulled back, feeling the strange, drugging effect of having put his lips on her. _Well, go for broke!_ He remembered Naruto going on for hours about how world-rocking kissing Hinata had been on his birthday. Shikamaru kissed with more pressure this time, his hands slowly tracing up her back.

Temari unexpectedly tugged him in closer, her hands firmly massaging his shoulders. Shikamaru's head began spinning as his heart beat out of control. All pretext of control gone, he pressed gently to open her mouth, her tongue slid to greet his. Shikamaru was in orbit among the stars.

"Shikamaru!" two familiar voices called. _OH GOD NO!_ He turned to see Mom and Dad as the lights slowly intensified.

* * *

Temari had never let herself go to the waterworks so thoroughly around anyone, and she couldn't explain why. Shikamaru did truly suck at being supportive, but at least he was trying. _A for effort, boy._ Despite his shortcomings, he was the best person for the job of emotional crutch at the moment.

The sound of footsteps caused her empty stomach to tighten and her bladder to clench. _Shit!_ Best case scenario, it was a security guard and they'd be in minor trouble. Worst case scenario: one of her handlers had followed her, and she was about to be exposed as being a double agent. She'd be executed, and they wouldn't leave poor Shikamaru alive.

_Think! There is always a way out!_ She didn't have her fan or any weapons, and it was unlikely Shikamaru was carrying. Right now, she'd take any scolding for hanky-panky over a slow, torturous death. _That's it!_ "Shikamaru, kiss me!" she whispered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" he looked wide-eyed and dumbstruck. _Typical boy! I bet he's never been kissed!_

"Make it convincing, they'll just think we're fooling around, hurry!" she could hear the steps getting louder. A moment of hesitation, and he nervously brought his lips to hers, withdrawing to assess, and he planted a firmer, warmer kiss on her mouth. The whirlpool of emotions she'd felt after discovering her father was, indeed, and imposter suddenly froze in disbelief as he pushed her lips apart. Instinctively, she greeted his entry, and soon they were intertwined, his hands massaging the knots in her back.

_No…. no… nonononono…impossible!_ Shikamaru was actually _good _at this? "Mmmm…," she moaned as she felt herself tingling all over. She had always hoped for a memorable first kiss, but she'd never expected this. _The gods have a cruel sense of humor._

"Shikamaru!?" a pair of voices came from the doorway as the lights came up. Rather than a group of Sunagakure ANBU come to kill her, it seemed his parents had come to kill him as he pulled back.

"Mom, Dad?!" Shikamaru's voice squeaked. Temari had to suppress a nervous laugh. He almost was cute when his voice cracked.

"All right, this is way too much trouble for me," Shikamaru's father turned and walked away.

"Son?" his mom stared at the two.

"Mother, this isn't what it looks like!" he protested.

"Uh huh," she said skeptically, "You know if you wanted to make out with your girlfriend, you didn't have to make up that story about being on intelligence business!" his mother began laughing.

Temari, herself, began finding it harder to not join in the laughter. "Lady Nara, you're taking this surprisingly well."

"I did not know he had it in him," she glared at her son with a wicked grin.

"Mom!"

"Although getting caught on Academy property could destroy your career, son," she continued, "There's that lovely spot on our property where your father and I –"

"MOM, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Temari did begin fitful laughter as Shikamaru squirmed back away. "Lady Nara," she chuckled, "this is most unexpected!"

"Indeed, I was worried would never display interest, girl or boy, much less that he would charm someone of such standing!" Lady Nara turned back to Shikamaru, "When you are done doing what you said you are not doing, perhaps you would like to invite the princess over to the house for dinner; I'll keep something warm for you two!" She turned on her heels, shutting off the lights before leaving.

Once again, they were starlight, and Temari began laughing nervously at the massive kunai she and Shikamaru had just dodged. She fell back on her back, staring dizzily at the ceiling of stars as she laughed. After a few nervous moments, she stopped – Shikamaru fell eerily silent. Her eyes darted from the ceiling to the curled up mass of shadow that sat beside her. "Shikamaru, are you all right?"

He remained curled up, speechless. She sat up next to him, putting a hand on his back, "Shikamaru?"

"Temari… I… I'm…I'm sorry," he choked. He sounded truly despondent.

"Why the long face? I'm sorry if I laughed along with your mom," she fought the urge to laugh again. He didn't answer, "Hey, you're really upset, aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?" he buried his face in his knees.

_What's gotten into him? He didn't discover dead parents. So, we kissed, big deal. Unless…_ Her mind wandered as she thought about the boy's insecurity after walking in on her in the bathhouse or the many times she brought it up since. She thought about his awkward heroics at the lake, and his predictable negative reaction to having to take on the cover story of being a couple. _Could it be?_

She curiously reached under his chin, lifting him eye to eye with her. "Temari, what are you…" he froze staring her in the eyes. _Bingo!_

"You," her lips stretched, "actually like me!" She cracked a huge grin, tipping her top lip.

"Temari, I…" he said breathlessly. He didn't need to answer. After having many suitors and rejecting all of them, she found him oddly charming.

"You, really do?" she tapped him on the nose and laugh.

"And let me guess, you never want to see me again after knowing that?" he pulled away, curling back up.

Temari thought about the list of things she'd gotten involved in since meeting Shikamaru: espionage, treason, mortal peril at every corner. _You've gotten into this much trouble, why not add to it at this point. _"Far from it," She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought her mouth back to his, tasting his kiss like they hadn't had the crude interruption. _I'll never be able to look at a planetarium the same ever again._ She forced him back onto his back.

While clearly alarmed, he didn't seem to mind, "Temari…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Shikamaru," she placed a finger on his lips, "I don't know where this is going, but I have a request."

"Name it," his eyes bugged open wide in shock.

"Can we grab dinner with your folks, like your mom offered; I'm starving!" She giggled before irresponsibly kissing him again.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone, thank you for reading if you made it this far. A special shout out to my wife, who supplied some of the more interesting commentary by Lady Nara. Stay safe, stay healthy, and I'll see you all next week.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

The air of tension in the stadium's lower levels unsettled Sakura's stomach, almost as badly as the sushi she'd shared with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke last night. The double date had been a last-minute attempt to achieve some semblance of normalcy before what promised to be a day from hell.

As she checked her reflection in her compact mirror, she was happy to see her face was not sunken as it had been after waking up and hurling her guts up at 0400. She'd prayed vainly that she was the only one food poisoned. When she arrived in the concrete locker room this morning, her prayers were unanswered. Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes and the look of a man in sheer agony when he arrived this morning. Naruto was impossibly worse, not knowing which end to stick in the toilet. Of the four of them, only Hinata had avoided getting sick. Not being a fan of seafood, she ordered cucumber salad. _Should have just gone to Ichiraku's like Naruto first suggested._

Sakura sipped the spicy mix of water, rehydration salts, and ginger. Naruto's mom almost didn't let him leave the house this morning. She only relented after being reminded that the stadium might be safer than home in the next few hours. After that, Kakashi nearly disqualified him and her on medical grounds. She sipped again, almost wishing she hadn't lied about feeling better. _The fate of the village is possibly in our hands, and we have Madara Uchiha's Revenge!_ Life was cruel.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Hinata's soft voice came over her shoulder.

"Like shit," she sighed as she sank in the ready room chair. Sakura rubbed the side of her face against a headache, wondering if she should just go to the restroom and let the wave of nausea overtake her.

"I feel bad," Hinata began rubbing Sakura's neck and shoulders, kneading through aching muscles, "I knew I didn't like seafood, but I never thought this would happen."

Sakura moaned gently under Hinata's fingers, "It's fine, it was my own damn fault for choosing a place we'd never been the night before something so big," she sighed. "Too bad you're not training as a medical-nin, your hands are amazing."

"Thanks, Naruto and Kushina taught me," Sakura caught a hint of blush in Hinata's voice.

"Ugh…" twin groans sounded as Naruto and Sasuke exited the nearby restrooms, both clutching their guts. "Who is up now?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara and Lee, Temari and TenTen, and Shino and Choji," Sakura answered. "You guys sure you're up for this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Sasuke answered flatly.

"Announcing the winners of the first seed: Gaara of Suna, Temari of Suna, and Choji Akimichi!" the announcer boomed on the overhead speaker.

"That means whomever wins next will face Gaara, Temari, or Choji most likely," Sakura said.

"Announcing the next seed: Kiba Inuzuka versus Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka, Temari of Suna versus Shikamaru Nara."

"Goddammit," a frustrated voice sounded from a far corner. Everyone turned to see Shikamaru sitting in meditation.

"What's his problem," Sakura asked Naruto.

"I think it's something to deal with his girlfriend," Naruto quipped.

"Dammit, that's not it, and she's…" Shikmaru opened his eyes, darting them back and forth.

"That's not the story your mom's been telling around the village," Sakura replied.

"Dammit, I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut!"

"Am I missing something?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yeah, genius here got caught by his parents exploring strange new worlds with Temari in the planetarium at the Academy," Sasuke grinned, "By the way," he gave Shikamaru a thumbs up, "excellent choice of place make out; I wish I thought of it, myself!"

"It wasn't like that, Sasuke!"

"Wait, you got frisky with the Shrew of the Sands!" Sakura laughed, "I thought you both were asexual!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Shikamaru said.

"So, you lied about making out with her," Naruto asked, confused.

"No!" Shikamaru protested.

"Then you're worried about fighting her?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Shikamaru buried his face in his hand, "Dammit, war is possibly going to break out in a few hours, and all you guys are more worried about something I did with a girl?"

"Well, yeah," Sasuke answerer, squeezing Sakura's hand, causing her heart to race, "Making out is so much more enjoyable than making war; you should try it more often," he smirked. "So, details, man, was she hot?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded playfully. She had to admit, she'd much rather not be facing the prospect of evacuating the civilians in the stadium at any moment. Her heart gently quickened at the thought of her and Sasuke finding a quiet spot.

"Hey," Hinata sounded concerned, "If you all don't get going, you're going to forfeit!"

"Shit!" Sakura carefully extracted herself from the chair and shuffled along with Naruto and Shikamaru toward the exit tunnel.

* * *

Bright sunlight assaulted Naruto as he emerged from the tunnel. It was a clear, perfect October afternoon. He could have appreciated the excellent day better had his head not been throbbing and his guts not threatening to turn inside out. _Last time I go anywhere other than Ichiraku's again!_

Kiba stood at the far end of the tournament ring, dressed in his usual black and grey. A canine grin on his face hinted he could smell Naruto's weakness. "Naruto," a soft voice came from behind. _Mom?_

He turned to see his mom in her mission gear, her flowing red hair tied up, "Remember, save your chakra reserves; there will be plenty to do later. Losing now won't matter!"

"A ninja never gives up, and I'm not going back on my word!" he replied.

Mom smirked, "That's my boy, go get him, and put him in the doghouse!" Mom kissed him on the cheek as she ran back down the tunnel he'd come out through.

"You gonna keep playing kissy time with your mom, or are ya gonna fight?"

The comment normally wouldn't have got any response from Naruto; however, they were here to fight. Naruto was feeling ornery, even if he had bubble gut. "Bring it," he waved on Kiba.

Kiba charged across the ring, nowhere near fast as dad, but still quicker than expected. _Shit!_ Naruto barely dodged the flying tackle by rolling to his left, unsettling his guts even further. As he came to his feet, Kiba attacked with a claw-hand strike and followed up with a second strike. Naruto dodged the first strike and dodged the second.

Naruto replied with a hook kick toward Kiba's head, also blocked, as were both of his follow up punches. Kiba replied with a rock-solid body check. Staggered, Naruto stumbled backwards. Before he could react any further, Kiba came at him again, tackling him at the waist. Naruto fell backwards with Kiba over the top of him.

The wet slap of the ground shook Naruto's innards like a can of soda. He pulled Kiba in close, dug both feet into the other boy, and flung Kiba overhead and away.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he struggled to his knees. By now the gurgling in his stomach was joined by cramping that brought him down to all fours. _Oh god! I'll be lucky if I don't soil myself with this one!_ Kiba was coming at him again, racing on all fours like a hungry wolf about to savage injured prey.

_OH GOD!_

Try as he might, Naruto couldn't restrain the pressure wave, and he broke a fierce wind. Naruto, not wanting to add vomit to the mix, covered his mouth and nose to avoid the foul odor sure to follow. Unfortunately for Kiba, he'd run straight into it. _A dog's sense of smell is a thousand times stronger than a human's. _Naruto smirked slightly as the charging boy stopped dead in this tracks, his face first twitching, and now contorting as he clutched his throat and began to gasp.

As Kiba fell to the ground writhing, Naruto slowly got to his feet, careful of any further gurgling in his own guts. Kiba stopped moving, and his eyes rolled back in his head. "I'll be damned," Naruto heaved. _Of all things to win a _match_ with, a fart!_ Naruto laughed, shaking his head as the medics approached to remove Kiba. "Here's the winner!" The proctor grabbed Naruto by the wrist to raise his hand overhead. Naruto noticed the proctor used his free hand to pinch his nose. "And it is Naruto Uzumaki winning against Kiba Inuzuka!" boomed over the loudspeaker, and the crowd cheered. _Lucky bastard!_

* * *

Shikamaru exited the tunnel and made his way to the designated tournament ground. _This is stupid! Wasting our energy ahead of the real fight!_ Shikamaru had half a mind to tell the proctor her forfeited as he came to the edge of the ring. There was a familiar hand on his shoulder to shake him out of his melancholy thoughts, "Go get her, big guy!" Choji gave him a firm slap on the back with enough force to send Shikamaru stumbling forward into the ring. _Dammit, Choji, really?!_ Choji winked with a thumbs up as he strolled off. Now there was no backing out.

He eyed his opponent. Temari wore a creamy tunic over a sheer athletic chafe-guard and her usual pair of short shorts – an unusual ensemble for the crisp October day. While certainly not cold outside, the outfit was better suited to a desert environment – her fan covered more of her than the outfit. _Could it be she's hoping that showing off her damn fine legs will provide enough distraction to kick my ass? _Shikamaru's eyes wandered along the well-defined features. _Dammit, if she thought that far ahead, she's not going to be easy to beat! Start thinking with your brain and not your tool!_

"So, star-boy, ready to lose?" she taunted with her usual wicked smirk. He'd find it cute if she weren't trying to beat him into submission. Even then, everyone had strict orders not to go all-in, knowing full well they'd be evacuating the crowd soon.

However, he still had his pride on the line, and he did not want to lose to Temari. "Come get some," he yawned. He knew her hot warrior blood wouldn't be able to resist such a blatant challenge. Temari charged violently, leaping overhead and bringing her fan down where he stood. Shikamaru savored the surprised look in her eyes when the strike landed on empty ground. "Nice try, Temari, but you're announcing your attacks too readily!" he taunted.

Temari swiped the fan across the ground, sending up a hail of dirt and dust, but he dodged the attack again, moving about a quarter-circle behind her. He yawned loudly, and she again swiped; Shikamaru reversed his motion, dodging the opposite direction. This time he waved; she again carved a channel across the ground, still failing to hit home. They kept up this dance several more motions before he dodged back into the shadows. "Give up, yet?" he laughed.

"You're an asshole!" she growled.

"I'm also told I'm a good kisser," he winked.

Temari angrily whipped the fan, releasing her wind-scythe attack. The air current struck with vicious intensity. It was now or never, "Shadow possession jutsu!" he made his hand seal and sent a probing column of shadow at Temari.

She flipped backwards desperately as he reached the limit of his range. _So much for a quick end. _His reach was limited to about fifteen meters or so. He withdrew his shadow. In theory, this development favored her; Temari's best attacks were ranged ones. She attacked with wind-scythe again. Every human instinct screamed for him to get up an attack, but he knew better. Shikamaru sat on the ground, creating as small of a profile as possible, and began to meditate. He let his eyes half-close. Tenten had wasted her energy trying to charge through the tornado, he'd seen on the highlights on the TV in the ready room. _When facing a tornado or tsunami, you can't hope to fight it, only ride it out!_ The wind hit again, but to much less effect.

The wind carried Temari's frustration, as well as the curious scent of cinnamon. _Perfume, really?_ Another gust hit him, and he looked up to the sky. _Try it now!_ He again launched a tentacle of shadow at her. Much to her horror, it reached at her even further. _It was a great trick, but it won't work again. _Shimaru pulled off his light jacket, stood up, and tied it to a kunai. Temari struck again with her wind attack. _Just in time!_ He let his jacket go, and the wind shot it skyward like a hot air balloon.

As he sat down on the ground again, he surveyed the ground before him and smiled. _Almost time, just delay her a little longer. _The shadow cast by the arena wall grew longer, as was the shadow cast by his jacket drifting down like a parachute. He again set the attack outward, extending from shadow to shadow. She barely managed to stay out of his range as she dived and juked to avoid the narrow grip of his shadow.

Temari grinned as he seemingly reached the limit of his range. What she didn't realize was, he was positioning her. She didn't dare close the range with him, but he couldn't move without exposing himself to attack. Faced with such an impossible situation, he'd have to change the conditions of the battle. Temari planted her fan in front of her to shield her movements. He guessed that she'd generate a shadow clone to distract him and make a desperate charge to take him down.

_Sound tactic, but time to end this._ Shikamaru reached with his jutsu, snaking it along the channel she'd carved into the ground when she'd tried attacking him earlier. Temari hadn't given a second thought to the shadows that formed as a result. _Who would?_ Shikamaru smirked as he grabbed her shadow, taking control of Temari like a marionette on strings.

"H-how? How did you –"

"Have a look," he turned her head and body to show her the channel of shadow, "You did all the hard work." He grinned as he strolled up toward her. "You didn't really think I was going to let you get away with that little stunt you pulled a few nights ago?"

"What are you talking about?" she looked unnerved at the knowledge that she was at his mercy.

"My parents won't stop talking about what they walked in on," he smirked slightly, "Care to give everyone else something to talk about?"

"What?!"

Shikamaru released his shadow possession, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. He could have braced for the expected slap at the cheek. It never came; instead, her arms came up around his neck. The sound of wails and howls coming from the stands caused him to smirk. _That will give them something to talk about. _ "This is not fair," she heaved as they separated.

"You're right," he winked, turning to the referee, "I give up, she wins!"

"WHAT!" she shouted indignantly as he strolled away.

"Sorry troublesome woman, but that was too easy, and I need to save my strength," he called back over his shoulder as he strolled away. "Have fun with your next match!"

A gust of wind hit him from behind. A demonic look came over Temari, "SHIKAMARU, GET BACK HERE AND GET THE BEATING THAT'S COMING TO YOU!"

He took off running as the referees restrained her, "Lady Temari, there is no fighting outside of the match!"

Shikamaru turned to look at her one more time before making his way back down the tunnel. "See you, troublesome woman," he blew her a kiss before running down the tunnel to safety.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked my take on the these two matches in the Chunin Exam. Next week will be the next few matches, plus a few curious surprises. Sorry if this was a bit short, but this seemed a good place to pause for the week. Stay healthy, stay safe, and I'll see you all next week!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Lord Hokage Minato rarely used the Hokage's private box for viewing events in the stadium. He'd been born with little, and despite great achievements in his short life, he never lost sight of the fact that he was still a Shinobi like most of the people below. _Perhaps there would be less war in this world if we stopped putting ourselves in lofty palaces and fortresses. _

He stared down, watching Naruto pull off an unexpected victory, Shikamaru letting go of certain victory to Temari, and Sasuke taking Gaara down with much fanfare. All six genin were as different as could be, and they, along with the others below. The jacket and headdress on his back weighed heavily with responsibility that he could at any moment give the order for one or all of them to do something that would get them killed. He had given the order to Rin, Obito, and Kakashi; and it had ended in a disaster that continued to ripple into this very room. He turned to look at the other occupants of the suite: Fugaku Uchiha, Lord Sarutobi, and the person impersonating Lord Rasa.

On one hand, he could just pull the kunai he had hidden in his sleeves and end this charade. However, depending on the impersonator, that might only create more questions and leave no answers. For sure, Oorochimaru was involved, as was a former member of Root – Kabuto. The involvement of a former Sannin and a former member of Danzo's Root twisted the mind with possibilities. Was Danzo somehow leading this little marionette show from his cell at the Castle? Was Obito involved somehow? Were the Kumo involved?

As the likely possibilities in Minato's head gave way to the increasingly speculative, several more terrifying thoughts began causing thin fingers of sweat to crawl down Minato's body despite the temperate day. Months ago, Jiraiya had come back from a near-fatal infiltration mission with the fantastical story of Obito referring to himself as Madara Uchiha. It had been tempting to laugh it off as nothing but a fantastical delusion of grandeur. However, the prospect of the dead nemesis of the first Hokage somehow come back to life refused to go away.

The lingering questions of how Obito knew of Kushina's status as Jinchuriki and how he'd become so powerful after what should have been a fatal injury also preyed on him as he looked at the imposter – almost a perfect copy except the tan line that should be on the left ring finger. Obito had been a promising, if unaccomplished, genin when he officially died. Outside of a handful of classified records, he was still dead as far as the general public knew. _What happened to you, kiddo?_

"Lord Minato, why the long face?" the double asked in a perfectly convincing voice, "You seem unwell for a man whose son just won a quarter final round!" The man was impossibly jovial. Despite the impressive transformation job, the man did emanate a powerful chakra signature. _Could be Danzo, Obito, or Oorochimaru._

"This time of year leaves me with mixed feelings, Lord Rasa," he said looking back out to the arena, "I once lost someone very close to me about this time a few years back." It wasn't entirely a lie. Minato scanned his opponent, pondering another nightmare scenario – whomever was standing here was someone unknown and incredibly powerful. "Please," Minato reached for an ornate bottle of sake on a nearby serving tray, "let us toast."

When the lab results had come back on the skin sample Shino and Jiraiya had collected almost a year ago, the results left them all scratching their heads. The skin sample had at one time been human; it was hard to tell if it was still human. Naruto thought it some kind of alien lifeform, like something out of his comic books. At first, Minato had dismissed the idea, but now, he wasn't so sure. Oorochimaru might know how to screw around with genetics and chakra to create some weird hybrid, but even the most advanced notes he'd left with Danzo were nothing so advanced. _Quite clowning, otherwise he'll smell something is up._

"What should we toast to?" Lord Uchiha asked.

"How about," Minato paused, "our children." As he lifted the bottle, Lord Rasa's lookalike didn't react. The bottle had been a gift at the end of the war, to not even comment on it confirmed to Minato privately that their instincts were correct. He poured the rare Sunagukre-made wine into four small sake cups and they all toasted.

A knock at the door broke the tension. "I'll get it," Lord Third said, making his way to the door.

The girl on the other side, maybe late teens or early twenties bowed, "Lord Third, it is an honor. I have an important message for Lord Fourth."

Alarm bells went off in Minato's head at the mention of a message. "Has something happened?" he moved to approach the young lady. Strangely, there was something oddly familiar about her almost cherubic face, but he couldn't place it.

"Yes, sir," she bowed, keeping her face mostly to the ground, "You're needed desperately in the ready room; your son is extremely ill."

_Naruto!_ "Excuse me!" Minato said to his guest as he ran past the girl, making his way into the depth of the stadium.

* * *

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair as he, Sakura, and Hinata looked in on Naruto. Despite sipping a mild mix of ginger tea and rehydration salts, Naruto still looked deathly ill as he sat in the ready room chair. "Naruto, h-how are you feeling?" Hinata stammered as she felt his forehead. Kakashi knew the boy was feverish when he checked him earlier. _Warm but not burning up._

"I've been worse," he laughed. "How did your round with Choji go?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she smirked. Like everyone, Choji and she had held back, preferring to make it look like she'd blocked his chakra point. In reality, Choji was already at his staging area to assist evacuating the crowd.

"Good girl," Naruto took her by the hand, "You'll do well in the next round."

"Just promise," she winced, "that if it's me, you won't do to me what you did to Kiba!" Poor Kiba was so badly in shock that he was evacuated to the hospital.

Naruto chuckled, wincing as he did, "I guess he was a fourth victim of that sushi place's poor quality.

"Speaking of," Kakashi interrupted, "are you sure you're up for this, Naruto?" He crossed his arms, "We're kind of already going to be up to our eyebrows in shit at a second's notice."

"Next seed for the semi-finals," the announcer boomed over the overhead speaker, "Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga versus Temari of Suna! Contestants please head to the tournament ground at this time!"

_Shit!_ Naruto would never back down if Sasuke was his challenger. "I guess," Naruto grunted as he got out of the chair, "we'd better get going!"

There was a knock at the door, "How is the patient, Sakura?" Shizune chirped as she popped her head in through the doorway.

"Feverish," the pink-haired girl answered, "and still showing signs consistent with food poisoning." Sakura sported a black eye and several bruises from her match with Ino – a match that had resulted in a double elimination knockout.

"Naruto," Shizune said with a nervous quivering in her voice, "it's your call. Just remember, you don't have to do this if you're not feeling well."

"I'm in!" He downed the last of the tea, "And that is final!"

"There's the old fighting spirit!" another female voice bellowed.

"Anko," Kakashi nodded to acknowledge her, "Is the evacuation plan all set to move?"

"Damn right," she nodded. "We got ants in our pants and we're ready to dance! I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards on their way here."

"Then it's true?" Shizune shook.

"First border outposts were overrun a few minutes ago," Anko nodded, "This may be the end of the exams with these matches."

"All the more reason to go," Naruto said, grabbing Hinata by the wrist, "Let's make this one for the books!" They both flew toward the exit.

"Gotta fly, too," Anko shouted and winked, "See you at dinner if we all make it!" She rushed off.

"I have to get to the shelter, and finish preparations to receive wounded," Shizune bowed slightly, "You two be safe!"

Kakashi turned back to Sakura, "Okay, no sugar coating, how bad is Naruto?"

"My assessment at present is unchanged, why?" she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Something feels wrong," Kakashi said, rubbing his masked chin.

"How so?" Sakura smiled thinly.

"Just a feeling… how are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied.

"And Sasuke?"

"Also a lot better…" a moment of realization crossed Sakura's face, "… but he isn't."

"That's what worries me, Sakura," he nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"For now, just keep watch, but do not let him out of your sight," he ordered. Kakashi turned leave when his eyes caught sight of something in the doorway. The thin rectangular envelope lay neatly in the doorway, his name printed carefully on the front.

"Kakashi, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

He leaned down to collect the envelope, carefully checking it in his hand for any telltale sign of hazardous contents. Just like the last one, it was sealed with a red heart sticker. Kakashi desperately opened it and extracted the stationary inside.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_ Please be safe today!_

_Always yours,_

_Your secret admirer_

As before, there was the faint smell of cherry blossoms and a barely perceptible outline of lips from where the sender had kissed the letter. "Kakashi?" Sakura inquired.

"It's nothing," he lied, staring at the pink-haired girl, "You'd better get to your ready station soon, Sakura. I have a feeling we'll need to get the civilians out quite soon." Kakashi resealed the letter and put it in his vest pocket. _She'd been here, but did I see her?_ Kakashi ran to his action station, contemplating his suspicions.

* * *

Hinata cursed her luck to be put against Temari as she exited the tunnel and made for the ring. Choji had been little more than a large mobile target. Even he admitted that his body transformation skills would be mostly useless against gentle-fist. Temari, on the other hand, would be a tough nut to crack.

Hinata had watch the highlights of the match between Shikamaru and Temari, still wondering why he suddenly gave up. _Even someone as unmotivated as he is should have still won. If it's a guy thing, then I have no clue!_

As she stepped opposite of Temari in the ring, her memory flashed back to the TV highlights with Tenten. Try as she might, the weapon-master shinobi couldn't land a single hit with hands, feet, or weapons. Temari's fan provided significant defense against melee attacks or thrown weapons. Unfortunately for Hinata, most of her best attacks required closing to melee range. Temari smirked confidently, fully aware of this fact.

"Ladies, bow to each other," they bowed, "Fight!"

Temari held her fan at the ready but did not strike. Instead, she regarded Hinata holding her ready stance. "What's a matter, princess?" Temari taunted, "Too scared to open the round?"

"I'm shy," Hinata activated her Byakugan, "not scared." She let her chakra flow to her fingers, readying gentle-fist attacks. Hinata rushed toward Temari.

Temari planted her fan in the ground and got her guard up against Hinata's first flurry of attacks. To no surprise, Temari had expert blocking form and matched Hinata for speed perfectly. Hinata went for a quick leg sweep, and Temari flipped backwards and away. "Not bad," Temari taunted as she moved out of melee range.

Hinata raced to get between Temari and her fan but soon realized that was what Temari had wanted. Hinata spotted the telltale chakra signature of an explosive tag on the ground in her path and rolled to the side to avoid the blast. Temari, meanwhile reached her fan and began to unfold it. "Sorry, Hinata, but I can't just let you win." A sharp blast of wind hit Hinata like a brick wall, forcing her backwards several inches in the sandy ground.

_Dammit!_ Hinata charged forward again, this time Temari used the sharper wind-scythe attack. The air currents hit like tiny, feathery razors, scraping tiny nicks in Hinata's black uniform and skin alike. The wind abated as Temari held the fan at the ready. She could charge all she wanted, and she'd still be blown away like a leaf on the wind if she tackled this head on. _I wonder…_

Hinata made the hand seal and summoned a dozen shadow clones. As they charged forward, Temari braced and soon whipped her fan in a sweeping strike that cut through the clones like a hot knife in butter. Hinata summoned a second wave, and a third, and a fourth; the effect was still the same. While Temari's face was reddening with the effort to keep up the attack, Hinata, too, couldn't keep up the human wave attacks forever. She was getting worn out at least as fast at Temari, if not fast.

Frustration was getting the better of her. She had some of the best training in the Shinobi world, and none of it was helping at present. _Think! What would Naruto do?_ The answer caused the side of her face to spasm and her cheeks to turn flushed. _No way! NOT THAT!_

"I'm waiting, princess!" Temari grinned wickedly. Hinata felt the weight of all the eyes on her in the stands. The whole Village Hidden in the Leaves was watching her, the leader of the Hyūga Clan, against a foreign opponent. _If it means victory and honor for your clan, then so be it!_ Hinata began making the hand seal as she charged toward Temari. She'd only done this a few times in training, and she'd been too embarrassed to do this with a partner to criticize her technique.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"

Temari wound up her fan as the clones formed a mass wave. _Here we go!_

"Transformation Jutsu! REVERSE SEXY HAREM JUTSU!" Hinata screamed to force the words past her bashful throat. A wave of smoke blew threw the air as her clones transformed.

He legs carried her though the smoke as a naked array of Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto clones posed gloriously for Temari. "Hey, princess, how may we serve?" they asked in unison. Temari stood frozen, a small rivulet of blood dripping from her nose as teenage fantasies overwhelmed any combat sense.

_NOW! NOW! NOW!_ Hinata sprung past the clones, careful not to get enthralled by the heavenly images surrounding her. "KEE-YAH!" Hinata brought a forward crescent kick across Temari's face, staggering the girl. Hinata followed up with two heel-palm strikes to Temari's solar plexus. Hinata wound up for another hit, but Temari rolled backwards along the ground from the ferocity of the attack. Blood was now streaming from Temari's nose, and her face was quivering in shock.

It took Hinata a few moments to realize the referees and the crowd were all still stunned as well. A quick look, and she had realized that she had not dismissed the army of nude clones. _Ooops!_ Hinata fumbled for the gesture to dismiss the clones, trying not to pass out, herself.

After the clones disappeared, the referee performed the requisite count to ten, and Temari was unable or unwilling to get to her feet. "KNOCKOUT!" the referee shouted, taking Hinata by the wrist, "Here's the winner!" The crowd erupted in cheers. This was a moment she'd dreamed of since New Years, when the crowd had been chanting for her defeat at Hanabi's hands.

The elation of victory made her dizzy as she bowed to the referee and ran back toward the tunnel to the ready room. As she reached the shadows, Sakura and Kushina greeted her with a hug. "Congrats!" they both cheered.

"Thank you!" she was almost crying.

"Hinata, who taught you that?" Kushina grinned.

"I kind of picked it up from Konohamaru and Naruto," she laughed softly.

"Hinata," Sakura asked crisply, "just how did you know what Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru look like in that form?" Sakura bit her bottom lip, clearly trying not to laugh too hard, "Has Pervy Sage been teaching you to do bad things with that Byakugan of yours?"

"Ummm…" Hinata turned cherry red, "… a lady does not discuss such things, Sakura!"

* * *

The pain in Naruto's gut felt like a jagged kunai was trying to dig its way out of his intestines as he ran to his end of the tournament ring. Despite the extreme discomfort, he locked his eyes on Sasuke. He _had_ to win this time. No matter how hard he'd tried for years, Naruto had never bested Sasuke in a match that counted for anything. Sasuke had never let him forget it, either.

"Ready to lose?" Sasuke bowed.

"Don't hold back, duck-butt!" Naruto bowed, wishing it didn't increase the pressure in his sick stomach. _This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to take him down!_

"Don't count on farting on me like you did to Kiba," Sasuke took a fighting stance. For a moment, they circled, not wanting to commit to open battle. Naruto could see the dark circles under Sasuke's eyes. _He's gone two rounds already and is just as sick as you are; he's not invincible!_ Naruto swung a forward sidekick toward Sasuke's head and followed with two hand strikes. Sasuke weathered the strikes with what looked like ease, but Naruto could tell Sasuke's reactions were just a split-second slower than usual.

Sasuke replied with a reverse roundhouse kick and his own one-two combination. _His fists feel like they're concrete!_ Angry, throbbing welts broke out on Naruto's arms as Sasuke's strikes hit like a sledgehammer. Even with proper blocking form, defensive tactics did not decide a battle. _Move!_

Naruto came at him again, one hand going for the face and the other for the body. Sasuke replied in kind, and soon, they were too close to wind up. Sasuke got his arms up and around Naruto's neck. Rather than try and struggle to free himself, Naruto kicked off the ground with all his weight straight into Sasuke, knocking the other boy off balance.

Sasuke tumbled backwards, and Naruto landed atop the boy's chest with his full weight though his right shoulder as he rolled over Sasuke's face and out of his opponent's grip. Naruto crouched down and assessed the situation. Sasuke was now clearly injured, struggling to get up. Despite this, Naruto was cautious to attack a seemingly cornered opponent – several times Naruto had seen seemingly beaten opponents pull victory from the jaws of defeat. He waited for Sasuke to get up.

As he staggered upright, Sasuke spat out blood, his red Sharigan now activated. _Ah crap!_ Sasuke would now be able to pretty much predict his attacks with impunity. Naruto had to end this quickly. Sasuke charged at him again. _He can predict an attack; can he predict a non-attack?_ Naruto wound up his left leg for a sidekick to Sasuke's face as he approached. Sasuke got his arms up ready for the incoming blow when Naruto danced himself around, putting his right leg out in front. By the time Sasuke recognized what happened, he was facedown in the dirt, having tripped over Naruto's outstretched leg.

The crowd muttered as Sasuke again struggled to his feet. "Give up, yet?"

Sasuke unexpectedly charged at Naruto, hitting him firmly in the gut. Naruto dropped to his knees. _Oh god!_ Sour water filled Naruto's mouth and he spat out the caustic mix of stomach juices and bile from the hit. The muscle in his abdomen began throbbing in terrible waves. Naruto gripped his right side. _Another hit like that and you're done!_ Sasuke swung with his right leg, but Naruto caught the strike, driving his own right elbow into the back of Sasuke's knee. Sasuke again went facedown in the dirt.

Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke, half crawling away in agony. Pulsating waves of pain continued to stab Naruto in the right side. Sasuke again staggered to his feet, recklessly charging. Unlike last time, he didn't keep his guard up. Naruto knew he had one shot, and he had to pray Sasuke was too unfocused to use his Sharigan effectively.

The shadow of the other boy looked over him, large enough to block out the sun. _Large enough to where I can't possible miss!_ As Sasuke prepared to strike downward, Naruto popped upward with uppercut that connected to the underside of Sasuke's jaw. The dark-haired boy's head jerked backward, and he fell forward like a rag doll. This time, Sasuke didn't get back up.

The referee began counting off, "One! Two, Three! Four…" Naruto noticed a blank stare from Sasuke. He was clearly still alive but in shock that he'd lost, "EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" The referee waved his arms to the side, "KNOCKOUT!" He took Naruto by the right wrist and held his hand overhead, "Winner!"

Just the act of having his arm jerked up caused the kunai in his guts to twist. Naruto remembered this pain from when he'd broken his ribs on his first mission a year ago. _Oh god!_ As much as he didn't want to admit to it, he wished Shizune or Sakura had medically disqualified him as the pain threatened to drop him to his knees. Naruto felt little joy at his victory as he clutched his side and staggered back toward the tunnel to the ready room.

* * *

Minato raced toward his son as Naruto waddled back down the ramp. "Naruto!" he yelped as he caught Naruto from falling forward. Tears streamed from Naruto's eyes as Minto picked him up and carried him like he was still a baby.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted as Minato carried Naruto into the makeshift aid station Shizune and Sakura had set up. Naruto's face curled in an angry grimace as he continued to clutch his right side as Minato set him on the table.

"Naruto, did you take a hit to the gut?" Sakura demanded.

"It hurts!" he cried, writhing in agony.

"Naruto!" Kakashi ran into the room followed by Hinata.

"We need to get him to either the hospital or to the medical station at the shelter, urgently," Sakura boomed.

"Kakashi, screw this, we're evacuating now, last round cancelled due to medical reasons!" Minato commanded.

"I'll let everyone else know. The enemy will be at the barrier shortly." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi," Minato sighed, "Thank you!"

"For what?" he looked perplexed.

"For sending the message that Naruto was so sick! I would still be up in the box awaiting the first sign of trouble.

Minato felt his blood freeze as Kakashi locked eyes with him, "I didn't send any message. Nor did any of us."

"Son, it's all right, just focus!" Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi guided the staggering Sasuke toward them.

"Oh god," Minato's hands shook, "Fugaku, where is Lord Third?"

"Up in the box, he told me I should get Sasuke," he replied. Terrible realization painted itself on Fugaku's face. Lord Third was now isolated and unprotected, and he was possibly with Oorochimaru or someone just as bad.

"Kushina, get the kids out!" he ordered. Kakashi, Fugaku, you're with me!" Minato took off running, hoping he hadn't doomed his predecessor.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone, apologies for this being late. I hope you all enjoyed and continue to enjoy. Please stay safe, and stay healthy! See you next week!

-Adam


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi stared out the window of the Hokage's private box, down to the arena of his villagers. _Not mine anymore._ He smiled. He'd given up the post of protector of the village almost fourteen years ago; he didn't miss it. He thought back to all Minato had dealt with juggling a wife, son, their various issues, and protecting the village. In that regard, Minato had already outshined his long reign as Hokage – no wars, he even managing to defuse several incidents that almost led to war.

A deep-seated tickle in his chest caused a fierce bout of coughing, so fierce that he had to withdraw the handkerchief from his Hokage robes. He coughed again, expelling miniscule flecks of blood into the white linen. Despite knowing it was a terrible idea, he replaced the blood-stained cloth and withdrew his pipe, filling it one more time, extracting his last wooden match, and lighting the contents for one last smoke. As he sucked in the cherry-flavored smoke, the red glow from the pipe traced his thoughts to Kushina. _Teach my boy well, Kushina; don't let him take up this habit. _

For a long few moments, he puffed the pipe, feigning aloofness to the suite's occupant. He'd known it was his apprentice since the day he'd heard the audio recording with Kakashi and Itachi. He knew that he would be the target, and he did everything to set this game up so that only the two of them would pay the ultimate price if possible. _One last hurrah, one last time to protect this village. It's a good day to die. _

"Hello, Orochimaru," he blew out sweet, acrid smoke, not taking his gaze off the window. He set down his pipe as he turned to see the snake sannin drop the façade of the Kazekage. "Tell me, what did you do to poor Lord Rasa?"

The pallid snake shinobi grinned wickedly, "The damn fool has been dead for months, now. He thought he could change his village's fortunes if he got rid of his kid and you all. It was easy to exploit his jealousy."

"Yes," he nodded, "Jealousy will drive you mad; is that why you turned on the village? Because you weren't chosen to be the Fourth Hokage?"

"You found my research dangerous, and you found my methods unethical," Orochimaru reached down on the end table, picking up the sake bottle Minato had poured from earlier. "Sooner or later, you would have ordered my arrest, just like Minato did to Danzo." A flash of realization crossed Orochimaru's face as he saw the bottle's label, "He knows, doesn't he?" Far from being unnerved, Orochimaru looked pleased

"Yes," Lord Sarutobi smiled, "your little plan was dastardly, but you left too many clues along the way." _Keep him talking! _"Your little armies that are inbound, are walking into a trap right now, as is your little friend down there!" Lord Sarutobi began to chuckle, taking great pleasure at the scowl forming on his opponent's face.

Orochimaru balked for the first time in recent memory. "Then why did you come?"

"You wanted to kill everyone in my village, and you wanted to kill me, both are unacceptable," he laughed, walking up to Orochimaru, "That part was simple, but did my old friend really sell me out to you? Is Danzo really holding your leash?" _Know your enemy, and know yourself. _

Now it was time for Orochimaru to laugh viperously, "You think that arrogant ass had enough foresight to see what was going on beyond his beef with you and Minato?" He poured them both a drink, "He thought he was setting himself up to be the Hokage, and he thought he could just screw everyone else along the way." He handed the cup of bitter wine over. "Had Minato not uncovered his little plan to murder the Uchiha, I would have murdered his ass, myself, and left him to rot with Lord Rasa at the border."

"Crescent Moon Canyon?" he asked.

"Not even that well-hidden, but who cares?" the viper shrugged. "Now tell me," he downed the cup of rice wine, "How would you like to do this?"

Lord Sarutobi took the last drink he'd ever take, savoring the flavor, but feeling bitter that he wouldn't have time to say goodbye to Asuma or Konohamaru properly. _I'm sorry boys; hopefully my last message gets to you both. _"On the rooftop, but one last question, if you'll indulge me? Why murder Naruto? Surely, you had to know that would cause us to be on our guard."

"Heh," Oorochimaru laughed, "you still don't get it. I'm not the big bad, here," his lips spread like a malicious earthquake. "All of this is a distraction. I really don't give a shit what happens to this village or that kid; all I wanted was to kill you! You could kill me today, but there are things in motion right know you can't begin to fathom. You really think this is about a few pissant villages and their rivalries? Too bad you're going to die today," an explosion blew a hole in the ceiling clear to the roof, "And you won't ever know what comes next, not just for the village, but the whole world!"

"Maybe," Lord Sarutobi set down the empty cup and gestured to the hole in the roof. "Ladies first," he grinned. Orochimaru jumped through the hole, and Lord Sarutobi made his peace with death, looked out the window one last time, "Good-bye." He leapt through the hole to the roof. _My village, I leave you in good hands._

* * *

"All right everyone! This is real! Let's get in place to the northwest evacuation corridor!" Kushina shouted to the genin in the ready room as the alarm klaxon sounded.

"Emergency, all civilians please proceed to the designated evacuation area!" sounded over the loudspeakers. "All shinobi personnel proceed to your action stations, this is not a drill!"

"Mom, let's get going!" Naruto winced as he climbed off the improvised exam table, still clearly in discomfort despite the enthusiasm in his voice

"Naruto, you're leaving with the medics!" she insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"And we're providing cover for them. The invasion has already started, and I'm not being carried out on a stretcher, Mom!" Naruto quipped.

"Naruto, this isn't a matter we're negotiating!" she bellowed in response, her red hair flailing.

"He's right, Sensei," a younger voice squeaked from behind, "Oto and Suna Shinobi already breached the barrier and are in danger of cutting off our evacuation route! The same one we need to cover if the civilians and medic are going to get to safety." Konohamaru was dressed smartly in black with his blue scarf around his neck. The assessment he gave aged him considerably in Kushina's eyes. _He shouldn't be here, none of them should!_

_Shit! _"Kushina," Akemi's clearly nervous voice quivered as she entered the room with Hanabi in tow, "Plan Orange is in effect, our priorities have changed!"

"Mom, I'm not putting my life over that of our people!" Naruto challenged. Plan Orange, formerly Plan Habanero, and Plan Red before that, was an emergency contingency if the village was in danger of being overrun. The village jinchuriki, first Grandma Mito, later Kushina, and now Naruto and Hinata; were to be specially evacuated to preserve as a last option to protect the village. Naruto and Hinata had both been read into the plan, knowing its likely implementation today. In fact, the plan had been modified – Gaara had been evacuated ahead under the guise of being injured from his match with Sasuke.

"Son," Kushina explained, "if the village is overrun…"

"Lady Kushina, we are shinobi and we swore to protect our people," Hinata broke in. "If Naruto refuses special escort ahead of the civilians, then so do I!"

"Hinata…" Kushina admire their bravery, but now was not the time for heroics. _Is it not? Would that have stopped you twenty years ago? _

"Mom, she's right, hundreds of innocents could die if we fail to provide protection! We can do this! Would you or Dad demand evacuation ahead of the civilians if the village were in peril?" Naruto pleaded.

Something in Naruto's voice trigged a flashback to the nightmare that plagued her for months after Naruto's birth – the horrific, vivid thought of what would have happened had Obito taken her and extracted Nine-Tails. Everything she saw vanished, and she saw her boy sitting on the swing in front of the Academy – alone in the world. _After all the arguments you had with Lord Third, are you really going to repeat that mistake with your son? How many friends might have lived if you'd been at the front with Minato? Would Rin have been captured or Obito maimed if you'd been with them!_ "All right, _Lord Hokage,_" she accented, "you win this time! But you _are _getting checked by the medics once the civilians are all clear – that's not negotiable!"

Naruto nodded, "Fine! Now let's go!"

Bedlam greeted them the second they reached the surface level. Panicked civilians were running aimlessly and the sounds of battle were frightfully closer than expected this early on. _So much for planning!_ Kushina stole a quick glance at the stadium to see a barrier enclosing the Hokage's box. _Dammit, you be safe, love!_ "Sensei, what are your orders?" Konohamaru's voice brought her back to the calm eye of the storm.

The four genin teams plus her own team all had their eyes on her. Her whole life she'd longed for a chance to prove herself and be respected – now it was here. "Ino, can you communicate to the civilians to follow us, that we'll provided cover?"

"I can try," the girl nodded. Her eyes went glassy, and Choji braced Ino as she went limp.

"Do it!" Kushina boomed, "Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke! You three move on ahead and scout the way to our first checkpoint. If you meet any resistance fall back and do not engage, is that perfectly clear!"

"Yes, First Lady!" they answered in unison as they took off.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked, referring to his team plus everyone else not assigned.

"Start corralling the civilians this way; once we have them assembled, we'll get moving!" She turned to Hinata, "You and your siblings keep your Byakugan up; we might need to divert course depending on what happens." Hinata nodded, and the group began assembling the civilians.

* * *

The stabbing in Naruto's side eased slightly, but it could have been adrenaline numbing the effect. _It doesn't matter; do you think dad would let food poisoning stop him right now? Don't even start about Mom!_ The Hokage did not run from danger, and Naruto wasn't about to start, either.

"This way, everyone!" He shouted to a group of civilians despite the squeezing in his guts. The group was now roughly halfway to the bunker in the side of the Hokage Monument.

As the civilians rushed past, he heard the words he'd feared, "WE GOT COMPANY!" Hinata screeched. Her Byakugan burned furiously.

"How many?" Mom asked

"At least six squads, all from Suna!" Neji shouted from the other side of the street."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, "like we practiced!"

"Konohamaru, Hanabi, Akemi," Naruto heard Mom order, "Keep the civilians moving!"

"Right!" Team Habanero answered in unison.

"Here they come!" Sasuke shouted.

Like hellish yokai, the enemy descended from nearby rooftops and out of the alleyways – six squads total. "Remember, how we practiced, try and take them alive!" Naruto commanded

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru expanded his shadow into dark tendrils, the effort of splitting his concentrate caused the muscles in his forehead to twitch.

"Hinata, Neji! Go!"

Neji moved fast as Hinata, his leg now fully recovered. The first three squads went down in short order with their chakra blocked. The other three squads raced past the Hyūga siblings and into a swarm of insects. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned two dozen clones and joined in the fray. The clones tackled the already stunned Suna shinobi, and Hinata and Neji finished the job.

Naruto grinned. _Too easy!_ "More of them over here!" Temari shouted. Naruto twisted a bit too quickly to his left, and a knife dug into his right side. _Goddamn!_ The wave of pain threatened to floor him, but he powered through to see another three dozen enemies approaching. _Shit!_

Before he could give any order, an overpowering blast of wind almost finished the job of knocking him to his ground. Temari's fan whipped back and forth, generating tornado-force winds that threw men and debris around like a child's toys in a tantrum. The wind release roared in Naruto's head like he was in the middle of a thundercloud. Already dizzy from dehydration, Naruto stumbled, losing focus until a strong set of arms locked him in place, "Easy son," Mom steadied him.

Something fearsome quaked below Naruto's feet. "SCATTER!" The adrenaline rush shook away dizziness and pain as he pushed Mom away from the eruption of a massive snake from underneath the ground. The creature was thick as three fully grown men standing atop each other. It roared like some prehistoric beast as hundreds of tons of raw muscle spewed from the ground. _Holy shit! That's at least double the size of what we faced in the woods!_

"Bringing Down the House Jutsu!" an even more massive shadow blotted out the sun, and the earth shook as a massive toad landed atop the snake, crushing its neck behind the skull. This time, the airburst did knock Naruto to his side, stinging pain cutting though him. As the dust cleared, he saw Jiraiya and Tsuande standing atop a massive toad. "You didn't think we could let you have all the fun now, could we?" Grandpa posed dramatically and winked.

"Grandpa! Your timing is impeccable as usual!" Naruto called out. Jiraiya dispelled the summoned toad, dismounting with Tsunade. Both of them smirked.

"Boss! Sensei!" a frantic voice called out breaking the triumphant moment. _Konohamaru!_ He approached, his uniform torn and his mouth bloody.

"Konohamaru!" Kushina ran to the younger boy, "What happened?"

"We got ambushed, outside the shelter, a squad of them…. Kumo shinobi!"

Naruto watched Mom's right hand clutch into a tight fist, turning the hand red as her hair, "Where are Akemi and Hanabi?"

"They took Hanabi! Akemi is trying to keep up," he heaved, "she sent me to get help! They're heading for the commercial district!"

Naruto watched Mom's face turn to stone, "Naruto," her hair curled, "take the genin and get to the shelter!"

"Mom…" he said nervously.

"Go!" she boomed before turning to Jiraiya and Tsunade, "You two with me!" Mom took off with Granny Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya, and Konohamaru in tow.

"What are your orders, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice cut slightly, but was hardly defiant.

"Let's get to the damn shelter," Naruto deflated. As much as he didn't want to admit to it, Naruto was every bit as eager to get to shelter and get checked medically as his parents were. The stabbing pain in his right side had returned with a vengeance, and he was starting to get a bad feeling. Thankfully, the rest of the path was clear.

"Naruto!" Shizune waved as the genin teams approached. Naruto had never been so relieved to see Granny Tsunade's assistant. _Get checked out, get some rest, and get back in the fight!_ Naruto felt his lip curl into a smile thinking about feeling better.

Relief washed away by the terror-stricken look on the woman's face. "Shizune! What's wrong?"

"It's Gaara!" she shivered.

"Gaara? What's happening to my brother!" Temari demanded as she approached.

"See for yourself," Shizune looked haunted as she gestured them along into the cold concrete tunnel deep below Hokage Rock. They moved past countless frightened looking civilians into the makeshift hospital deep in the structure. Gaara lay on an exam table shirtless. Angry black lines spread outward throughout his body like meridians on a map. The boy's face curled angrily, morphing between human form and tailed-beast form.

"Oh god…" Naruto felt cold all over. An angry cursed seal pulsated on the base of Gaara's neck.

"What the hell!" Temari shouted.

"Orochimaru must have suspected something," Shikamaru said aloud. "Or he must have decided to lay a trap just in case Gaara didn't make it to the finals."

"How long do we have, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, man," he shook his head, "minutes, maybe."

The weight of everyone in the bunker landed in Naruto's stomach. Angry, pulsating waves of nausea jumbled with the thought of the One-Tailed Beast slaughtering everyone here. "We have no choice," he turned to Sakura and Hinata, "We have to get him out of here, right now!"

"Where, Naruto!" Temari punched him in the arm. "Are you going to treat him like a monster the way my father did!"

"No," he shook his head, "Shikamaru, you and Temari try getting my father or grandfather as quickly as possible," Naruto paused to heave against a wave of pain in his side, "We are going to take him to Training Ground Three."

"Training ground three?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"It's close enough to reach, but far enough outside the village."

"I'm going, too," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned to her boyfriend.

"I know how he fights," he shrugged.

"You do realize you haven't taken on a tailed-beast, right?" Naruto chided.

"How hard could it be?" Sasuke smiled with an arrogant wink. _Confident if nothing else._

"All right, let's grab the stretch and get him out of her," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's soft voice spoke up, "What about you? You're very sick!"

"If Shukaku gets loose," Naruto shook his head, "then that's the least of our problems."

"What about the rest of us?" Neji asked.

"Someone has to stay here and protect the civilians," Naruto said. He turned to stare at Shikamaru and Temari and then to Sakura and Hinata. "Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's go!"

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone. Thank you all as always for reading. I hope you're all well, and I'll see you all next week.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

By the time Minato, Kakashi, and Fugaku reached the Hokage's box, they were greeted by an empty room with a gaping hole in the ceiling. _FUCK!_ Minato cursed himself for being so easily driven off.

"There's some kind of barrier blocking the way," Fugaku said as he inspected the hole, "We can't get through this way!"

"Windows!" Minato shouted. He tossed a shuriken with an explosive tag, blowing out the windows. The men desperately rushed up the side of the building and to the rooftop, only to find the barrier extended in a box completely isolating them from Lord Third and his assailant. Someone had also used some kind of wood-style or nature release to cause dense foliage to shroud the inside of the barrier from human view.

"Lord Fourth, do you copy!" Minato's tactical radio screeched with Itachi's voice.

"Go ahead!"

"I have the video recordings, but it's going to take a while to get it transmitted. The northwest corridor and Hokage Rock shelter are under attack."

_Shit! Could anything go right today?!_ "Fugaku, rally whatever forces you can," he turned to the Uchiha patriarch.

"I'm not leaving, damn you!" Fugaku growled defiantly.

"You'll do more good protecting the civilians; don't think they or I will forget that! Now go!" Minato knew it was a cheap shot playing the man's ego, but it did work. Fugaku, like his son and most of the Uchiha clan, yearned for recognition and the respect that came with it.

"Fine, you assholes make sure you do your job!" He took off in a huff toward the Northwest.

"Kakashi, any chance we can breech this thing?" Minato tested the barrier with his hand, feeling the solid mass of chakra pushing back against him.

"Maybe," the younger man considered, "but it means hitting it with everything we got." Kakashi began charging his right hand, and the Sharigan in his left eye turned into a smoldering coal.

Minato began summoning as much chakra as he could. _Concentrate! Bigger! More! More!_ The Rasengan built first to the size of a grapefruit. _More!_ It swelled to the size of the beachball. _DAMMITT MORE!_ Even he felt dizzy as the swirling tempest of energy built to an orb large enough to swallow a fully grown man. _Can't keep this up!_

"NOW!" Kakashi's attack whistled like a red hawk splitting the air as it joined with the massive Rasengan. The resultant bright flash and air burst blinded and deafened Minato for an instant. When he regained his sense of self, he and Kakashi were both kneeling and covered in mild charring from standing so close to such an explosive burst of chakra. Still, it had worked, the barrier had collapsed, and the thicket that had sprouted from the rooftop had been partially blown away.

The horrific sight that greeted Minato's eyes caused him to double take. Orochimaru had summoned a reanimated Lord First and Lord Second. However, the sight of the dead Hokages was nothing compared to what Lord Third had summoned. _Oh my god, NO!_

Behind Lord Third was the summoned form of Shinigami, the very embodiment of death, the Soul Reaper Demon. Minato had seen renderings in art, but they did no justice to how ghastly the death demon's form appeared. Hot piss streamed down Minato's leg as watched the demon reach an ethereal hand through Lord Sarutobi and into the reanimated Hokage's. "SEAL!" Lord Third shouted.

"LORD THIRD, NO!" Minato screamed. Minato had planned to use the reaper to seal Nine-Tails into Naruto thirteen years ago. At that time, Kakashi had talked him out of it, and Akemi had offered the more workable alternative of splitting Kurama in two, and eventually in three. As the demon reached in and swallowed the souls of his predecessors, Minato knew it was too late. Lord Sarutobi had sacrificed his soul, and his body would soon follow.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kakashi charged toward Orochimari, only to be stopped by two snakes among the brush uncoiling and stinging him.

Minato rushed to his student's side, cutting the snakes from Kakashi with a kunai. One had bitten Kakashi on the right arm and the other in the neck. "Kakashi!" Minato screamed as he examined the angry purple bite wounds.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Kakashi wheezed, "take care of Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura!" Kakashi went floppy in Minato's arms.

"DIE!" the twin voices of Lord Third and Orochimaru called out. Shingami was pulling the souls of both men, and Orochimaru had at the same time run through Lord Third with a long katana. As the reaper cut the men's souls free, Lord Third collapsed lifelessly. Orochimaru meanwhile staggered backward, both arms flaccid at his side. Despite being seemingly paralyzed by the event, Orochimaru grinned, "I don't need my arms to kill you, whelp!" His tongue began turning into the poisonous snake.

The shock of losing Lord Third and now potentially losing Kakashi turned into an angry red ember. "Suck my wood, snake!" Minato growled as he concentrated his remaining effort into the grafted cells in his right hand, "Wood style release!" A tree shot forth from the roof's structure, sending Orochimaru's snake-tongue back into his mouth violently. Minato summoned vines from the tree and began constricting them around Orochimaru's body. "DIE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Hot, angry tears spilled from Minato's eyes as he began crushing the snake Sannin to death.

The other man's golden eyes split open wide in terror as the vines began to squeeze. "Wh… r…. son…" Orochimaru wheezed as his ribs began breaking with a sickly _SNAP_. "Where is your son!" the man screeched in pain as his body was constricted.

"What?" Minato's anger turned to alarm. In his rage, he'd almost forgotten about Naruto after everything that happened here.

"Where is you son, Lord Fourth," Orochimaru wheezed.

"What's that got to do with anything," he willed the vines to twist around Orochimaru's neck, hoping death was slow and agonizing for this odious caricature of man.

"You sent him with Gaara," the snake grinned despite clearly being pained.

Minato's heart stopped. "Talk or die, snake!" Minato pulled out a kunai and pointed it in to Orochimaru's throat.

"Gaara will be becoming unstable very soon," the snake hissed as blood bubbled from his mouth. "You can kill me, or you can save your apprentice," he pointed his chin to Kakashi, "and your son, not both!"

Every killer instinct in Minato was for continuing to crush Orochimaru, but he knew better. He was wasting time, and Kakashi was dying. Kakashi was family, his other son as far he cared. Minato grasped Orochimaru's long tongue and drove his kunai through its center, almost severing the now limp appendage. "Next time, it goes up your ass!" Minato turned and dispelled his wood release, now feeling dizzy and the incredible amount of chakra it had taken from him. Despite the fuzzy head and a body soaked in sweat and piss, he managed to take hold of Kakashi and focused on transporting them both to shelter.

As they appeared in the shelter, Shizune dropped a clipboard she had been holding, "Lord Fourth! Kakashi!" Shizune screeched as she ran to them.

"He's been poisoned by Orochimaru's snakes!" Minato groaned. "He's not breathing!"

"Bring him here!" Shizune gestured to a metal procedures table as she ran to a nearby cabinet.

Minato heaved his student-turned-bodyguard onto the table. Shizune quickly pulled out a set of surgical scissors and cut away Kakshi's mask and shirt. "How long was he like this?!" the medical-nin demanded.

"Seconds, thankfully!"

"Code blue, room three!" Shizune shouted. She flashed a light in Kakashi's eyes while she pressed on the good side of his neck. "Pulse rapid and weak, no respiration! Kakashi! Stay with me here!" she demanded as she extracted a metal tool and a long section to tubing and pried open Kakashi's mouth.

Minato froze as she forced the plastic tubing down Kakashi's throat and attached a bag ventilator. "Lord Fourth! Help me! I need you to squeeze the bag and release it steadily.

He did as she ordered, "Shizune, I've never done anything like this!"

"You just have, congratulations on your first life saved!" She said as she attached heart monitor leads and a pulsoximeter to Kakashi. She shined a light in his face again. "Poison is a paralytic, as long as we keep air in and out, he should survive.

As Minato looked down at the handsome face frequently shrouded, his thoughts turned back to his son. "Shizune, where is Naruto? Where is Gaara!" he asked frantically.

"Gaara had some kind of cursed seal on his neck, it was causing Shukaku to stir!"

"Oh god, please don't tell me!"

"He said he was taking Gaara to Training Ground Three, along with Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke!"

Several other medical-nin burst into the room, one taking over on the bag-ventilator. Minato reached into his pocket, pulled out a packet of soldier ration pills, and swallowed them as he staggered out of the room. There was so much that had just happened the room started spinning as he staggered out into the hallway. Everything was numb and unfocused as he dragged himself along the wall. Lord Third was dead. The village was in danger. Naruto and his friends were in danger.

"LORD FOURTH!" the loud shout forced the world back into focus. Shikamaru ran down the bunker's corridor, followed by Temari.

"S-Shikamaru," he heaved.

"We heard over the radio you were here," the boy slid to a stop and began panting, "Naruto…"

"Training ground three?" Minato asked.

The boy nodded, as did Temari. "Shukaku is getting loose," she heaved.

_Dammit, Naruto is already sick, and he's dealing with something that deadly!_ "All right, I got to get to him!"

"Lord Hokage, do you copy?" the radio on his belt squawked.

"Sir, I am broadcasting the data on all channels, but I can't get it to their command frequency; it's somehow encoded. I can't get in!"

Temari's face lit up, "I can help!"

Minato called back, "Itachi, where are you? Temari might be able to help!"

"Hokage's Mansion, hurry!"

"All right you two, join hands with me," Minato commanded. Shikamaru and Temari did as ordered. "Here we go!" They vanished in a flash.

* * *

Sakura struggled to keep the stretcher holding Gaara from swinging as they carried him toward Training Ground Three. Despite worrying that Gaara could lose control at any moment, her worry was with Naruto. His skin was pallid white, except where his cheeks flushed red. Long beads of sweat were dripping down his temples; however, he was also shivering. _No more fibs, Naruto, how bad is it?_ Hinata activated her Byakugan on Sakura's signal. While she didn't know human anatomy as well as Sakura, Hinata confirmed Sakura's suspicions as she nodded and extended two then three fingers. Naruto's appendix was easily two or three times its normal size by Hinata's estimation – a festering explosive tag ready to pop at any moment.

As they reached the entrance to the training ground she finally had enough, "Everyone stop!" she commanded.

No one objected, and they set Gaara down. "What's up, Sakura?" Naruto huffed, clutching his right side.

"Enough fibs, you're a lot worse than food poisoned, Naruto!" Sakura pointed to his side.

"So, it is appendicitis," Hinata said as she stepped back from Gaara.

"You knew!" Naruto twisted his face in confusion.

"Suspected it, especially when Sasuke and I started getting better and you only got worse," Sakura confirmed. "I asked Hinata to use her Byakugan to confirm it just now."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, dammit!" Sasuke chided

"Sasuke," Naruto cut in, "If we didn't get Gaara out, a ruptured appendix would be the least of our worries."

"All right, fine!" Sasuke huffed, "Now go, all of you!"

"Sasuke, what the hell?" Naruto groaned, "We cant leave you here with him!"

"Bullshit, Naruto," Sasuke walked up to him and jabbed a finger into Naruto's gut, eliciting a wince, "One solid hit and I have to explain to your mom and pops why you're dead!" Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Get him out of here and back to the medics right now!"

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving you!" Sakura started at the wily look in Sasuke's eyes. It was the look of someone suicidal.

"Sakura, we don't have time to argue! Naruto is gonna die, if you don't take him back; I at least have a fighting chance against Gaara!"

"There has to be another way!" Sakura pleaded, turning to Hinata who was now supporting Naruto, "Come on, think!"

"Wait, what if I block his chakra!" Hinata exclaimed.

At the suggestion, something inhuman erupted from within Gaara, the cursed seal glowed an evil red, and the massive tailed beast took shape as Gaara laughed and screamed maniacally.

* * *

Akemi Hyūga raced after the group of men that had snatched her daughter. _What were you thinking letting her be this close to the action! Why the hell didn't you send her on ahead! _Despite her own recrimination, Akemi burned her self-doubts to fuel the muscles in her legs. She would kill these men, or they would kill her. _You're not taking another daughter from me!_

The range began closing, and she could see Hanabi, gagged, and staring with wide, terror-filled eyes. This time, the recognition of the men was automatic, they were from Kumokagure. They had snatched Kushina when she was Hinata's age; they had snatched Hinata when she was only three, and now they had taken Hanabi. However, this time, she wasn't a helpless housewife. A solid year of training as a shinobi might not make her an expert, but she was also a momma bear shinobi. _You gentlemen are about to find out why you don't fuck with a momma bear's cubs!_

"Damn, this bitch is furious," one of the five men mocked her as he looked back. As he turned forward again, he and the others stopped, "HOLY SHIT!"

Akemi didn't wait to see what stopped the men as she grabbed the first one by the scruff of his neck and faceplanted him into the pavement with a sickening _crunch_ of a breaking nose.

"You assholes!" Akemi looked up to see Kushina, face contorting like a vengeful oni. Almost three decades of holding in the fox had left its wicked mark as nine red tails of hair flailed about as she assaulted the point man of the group. Kushina hit him in the face with enough force to expel his front teeth. The other three ran for the nearest building, and she and Kushina gave chase.

As the men rounded a corner, one of them was clotheslined by a smooth, muscular arm. "Going somewhere gentlemen?" Tsuande grinned as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Run!" The Kumo shinobi carrying Hanabi took off one way, and his buddy went the opposite, only to be tripped up Konohmaru, "Have a nice, fall, asshole!"

"Konohamaru, what did you tell you about using that language!" Kushina smirked like a parent silently approving of a child's misdeed.

Akemi nodded, "Let's get our girl back!" the squad followed Akemi. The enemy had ducked into Ichiraku's.

As they burst through the entryway, Akemi froze. The man had a kunai in Hanabi's neck. "Back off, or the girl gets it!"

"Let her GO!" Akemi screamed.

"You'd be wise to listen to her," an amused voice called from the counter. The figure turned on the stool to reveal it was Jiraiya. "You've got two of the legendary Sannin, the Hokage's wife, and two genin blocking you in," Jiraiya sipped a cup of tea. "So why don't you do us all a favor let the girl go; it'll save us the trouble of cracking your skull in," Jiraiya smiled and saluted with his teacup.

"I will kill her!" the now piss-soaked shinobi threatened. His hands were shaking. _Hopefully, he doesn't cut her on accident._ A sudden movement in the corner of her vision made Akemi's lip curl. "There's no way out of this, and that's going to hurt, young man."

"What?" the froze quizzically followed by a loud _THUNK!_ His eyes rolled back and his grip on Hanabi slacken.

"Mom!" Hanabi ran to Akemi as the man fell forward to his knees and face down on the floor.

"It's all right, honey!" she vice-gripped her daughter as they both went to the waterworks. "It's all right, mommy has got you!" Akemi looked up long enough from her daughter to see the smiling cook, Teuchi, beaming as he held up his cast iron frying pan. "Thank you, Teuchi!" Akemi cried.

"Think nothing of it, I can't have these bums messing with my favorite customers!"

* * *

The sensation of being transported via the Flying Thunder God Technique left Temari spinning even as the room at the Hokage's mansion solidified. _Damn, I'll never get used to that!_ Itachi greeted them hastily and rushed them to a room with a mass of communications equipment and computers stacked neatly. "I've been trying to transmit the surveillance video on the command frequency, but they have it locked somehow!"

"Let me see!" Temari commanded. The males stepped aside as she looked at the video communications display. She grabbed the computer microphone and hit the transmit button, "This is Diamond One, authorization code sakura, lotus, sakura, eighteen-oh-six, verify me!"

"Authorization code accepted, Lady Temari," the video communication link sprung to life. "Lady Temari!" a Sunakagure Jonin answered on the commlink, "What are you doing!"

"Tell our forces to stand down!" She exclaimed.

"Lady Temari…"

"Don't give me any bullshit about orders, either!" She waved an angry finger, "Your orders are fake, and I'm sending you proof right now!" Temari nodded, and Itachi began transmitting the video of Orochimaru and Lord Sarutobi. "Broadcast it on all comms channels; I don't care who you have to step over, but we need to stop now! Father is dead and your orders were issued by an imposter!"

The man on the other line froze as the video played. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the conversation replayed again and again. Finally, he did speak, "Yes, ma'am! I'm retransmitting on all frequencies, along with your order to stand down!"

Temari felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, it was Shikamaru. "You did the right thing, and it will save many lives!"

"Thank you," she sighed and hugged him as the weight of the world fell off her shoulders finally. "I truly thought," she huffed, "I'd never hear those words."

"They're responding," Itachi cheered, "All Suna units are standing down!"

The one person that didn't act triumphant was Lord Minato. "I have to go; I have to save my son!" He disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The sensation of someone ripping Naruto's intestines apart threatened to overwhelm him with every movement. _Ignore it! You're dead if you don't get this under control!_ Shukaku towered over him, easily several hundred feet tall. _Oh crap!_ Naruto's eyes fixed on Gaara, hanging limply from beneath Shukaku's neck.

"Here goes nothing!" Sasuke screamed aloud as he charged up the side of the tailed beast that suspended a now unconscious Gaara in place. Miraculously, it didn't react until a loud whistling sound began coming from Sasuke. _Not his Chidori! It will kill Gaara!_

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called out, but a huge wall of sand came between the other boy and his target. Like an angry sand god's hand, it came at Sasuke. Sasuke in turn, rammed his Chidori at the barrier of sand, the lightning turning it into a spatter of molten glass. Shukaku roared as Sasuke reached Gaara, slapping the residual lightning of his attack into the base of Gaara's neck.

Gaara screamed as the cursed seal was burned off of his neck, and the black tendrils faded. Whatever relief Naruto had was short-lived – the sand reformed around Sasuke, crushing him, and then body-slamming him into the ground with a sickening _THUD!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura, Hinata, and he all screamed in unison. The sand began forming a tomb over Sasuke, and Naruto knew the boy would be dead if they didn't act – assuming he wasn't already dead. _Kyuubi, help me!_

_"You're dying, kid!" _Kurama replied.

_I don't care, we have to save Sasuke and Gaara!_

_"Kyuubi, please!" _Hinata's soft voice pleaded through the chakra link.

_"All right, enough with the sad purple eyes! You have to wake Gaara up and get him to reassert control over Shukaku! Easy enough!"_ Kurama laugh in his head.

_What is so funny?_ Naruto felt the warm of Nine-Tails Chakra spreading throughout him.

_"I've been waiting a long time to stomp that one-tailed weenie out!" _Kurama formed a huge grin that expanded to Naruto and Hinata's lips.

"Just remember, we want him alive!" Hinata scolded. Three tails sprouted from her flaming beast form, same as Nartuo. _I hope it's enough. _

"And conscious, Hinata," Naruto reminded her, "We don't know if blocking Gaara's chakra will disable the beast or separate him completely from Gaara's control; so no gentle fist! Let's go!" With Nine-Tails chakra flowing through his body, Naruto momentarily was free from the sensation of a bony hand squeezing his appendix, but he knew better. _Gotta end this quick, or I'm dead. Can't leave the village like this! Can't leave Hinata like this!_

He zigged right and Hinata went left. Through Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto instinctively targeted Shukaku's massive tail. Shukakua must have noticed because he slashed at Naruto, one strike hitting home. The impact sent his sideways through several trees. Nevertheless, tailed-beast chakra protected him from the worst of the impact – it would have killed anyone normally.

_ROAR!_

Shukaku's screech shook the ground like a hellacious earthquake. "Now Naruto!" Hinata shouted at the top of her range, having driven on of Nine-Tails Claws through Shukaku's tail. _Two foxes are better than one!_ Naruto charged forward, moving almost as fast as Dad thanks to Kurama's chakra boost.

As Naruto charged up the side of Shukaku, he deactivated his tailed-beast form. _"What the hell are you doing!"_ Kurama growled, _"You get hit like that, you'll die!"_

"Make it count, then!" Naruto said to himself, dodging a swipe by Shukaku as he reached Gaara. "Gaara! Wake up damn you!" Naruto smacked him across the face.

Gaara roused, confused. "Na-Naruto?" his eyes were unfocused.

"Gaara, you have to stop Shukaku!" Naruto demanded.

"I-I can't!" the boy cried. "It will just be like before! He'll just get loose again!"

"NO IT WON'T GAARA!" Naruto roared, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders. Naruto began linking his chakra with Gaara. "The invasion is being stopped, Gaara," he implored, "You're the Kazekage now!"

"The people will just hate me, like they always have!"

"They don't understand you!" Naruto stared into his friend's eyes, "But if you take control now, you won't be a monster! You'll have save Sasuke! You'll have been the hero that saved your village countless lives lost in a needless invasion! We can stop this from every happening again! We can live in peace!"

"Peace," a lone tear traced down Gaara's eye, "sounds amazing." Gaara closed his eyes. His face twitched with the effort of concentration, but calm washed over him as his eyes opened again. Shukaku began shrinking, letting out one last roar.

As they landed softly on the ground, Shukaku now completely contained, Gaara smiled. "Thank you, Naruto!"

A sudden ripping sensation in Naruto's stomach doubled Naruto over. "D-don't thank me yet," Naruto fell to his knees. Searing pain expanded outward from his core, and his gut muscles spasmed. Naruto contorted into a fetal position.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she appeared in sight.

"Naruto!" Gaara knelt down, "What's wrong!"

"His appendix is tearing!" Hinata screamed, "Naruto hang on!"

"Sorry, love…" pain overcame him as a bright flash entered Naruto's vision.

* * *

Minato arrived at Training Ground Three to a grizzly sight. Sakura was bent over Sasuke, sweat beading down her face as she worked on the boy, now covered in angry bruises. His heart stood still as he saw Gaara and Hinata kneeling next to Naruto. "SON!" Minato scrambled to his son's side.

"Lord Fourth, it's his appendix, it's starting to rupture! He's bleeding internally!"

"Get him to the hospital!" Sakura shouted, "I've got Sasuke, just send back help!"

Minato put his arms over Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto, "Hold on!" he commanded as they were transported to Konoha Hospital, by now reopened.

"Lord Fourth!" an orderly gasped.

"You have incoming casualties," Minato rose to his feet, "This one has appendicitis, we think he's already rupturing!"

"I'll bring the team out and get him into surgery." The orderly ran to get help.

"Hinata, stay with him!" Minato commanded, "I'll be right back!" She nodded. A quick flash and he was back with Sakura and Sasuke. "Right, here we go!"

"Lord Fourth, we have to be gentle!" Sakura cried, "He has multiple broken bones, including a skull fracture!"

Minato nodded, praying he wouldn't have to bury anyone's son today. "Okay, keep him still, on three. One. Two. THREE!" they transported back to the courtyard in the Hospital where he had been moment's before. "I have a trauma case here, multiple broken bones, including a skull fracture!" he shouted. Sakura hadn't stopped working.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hello, everyone. I hope you are all well, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed this story thus far. As mentioned, this story will be wrapping in a few more chapter. Volume II will be starting on October 10, 2020, just in case you were wondering. I'll see you all next week!

Adam


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

Angry hammering of the skull greeted Kakashi's return to consciousness, as did the sensation of his throat being dried out by air being forced in and out mechanically. His eye scanned the room, darting frantically as adrenaline surged through his mind. _Lord Third! Minato!_ The memories flooded over him, right up to the point where he felt something stinging him in the neck. He needed to scream, but his vocal cords were blocked by the tube down his throat. He began flailing about in panic. _Oh god!_

"Kakashi!" a female voice boomed, "just stay calm; you want the tube out, right?" Hands firmly, but gently pushed him back down on the bed. All he could do was try to nod. "Okay," a loud _click_ and the mechanical force of air in and out was replaced by his panting, "deep breath!" the woman commanded, peeling off surgical tape from his mouth. "Here we go!"

The sensation of the tube being withdrawn almost caused him to vomit he gagged so hard. A violent coughing fit ensued as his lungs took over control again. Despite the raw throat, he managed to wheeze, "Where am I?"

"Konoha Hospital," his eye finally focused to see the source of the voice – Shizune. Kakashi began feeling self-conscious at her presence. He wasn't wearing his mask, and she was staring at him with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy," he wheezed, "Lord Third?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Kakashi, he was long gone before medics could get to him."

"Orochimaru?"

"Slipped out somehow," she shook her head again.

"My team? Minato?" Kakashi sat upright to only have the hammers attack his skull again.

"Just relax, they're all fine!" she forced him back down. "You need to rest, Kakashi. You almost didn't make it!" She took him by the hand.

"Naruto? Is he?" Kakashi almost didn't ask. The kid had been damn sick when the evacuation had started.

"They just let him out of the ICU; his appendix ruptured. He's going to be okay," she reassured him.

Kakashi sank his head back into the pillow; he'd let everyone down again. As his eyes closed, he could see his fallen ANBU comrades, Lord Third's wife and assistant, Rin, Obito, and Father. Their eyes weighed on him, reminding him of his failure. Tears began leaking from his good eye.

As Shizune released his hand, there was a barely perceptible sound of paper sliding between cloth. The curious noise alerted Kakashi as he cracked his right eye. Even through the distortion of tears, Kakashi recognized the telltale envelope sealed with a red heart being pulled from the medical-nin's robes. As ill-prepared as he was to confront this situation, he knew it was now or never. He seized her by the hand as she moved to set the envelope down, "I knew it was you," he whispered as he captured her wrist.

"K-Ka-Kakashi!" Shizune shook as he held her by the hand.

"You had Tsunade leave the letter in Minato's office before the one meeting, and you dropped the letter as you left the infirmary in the stadium, didn't you," he guessed.

Shizune's lips quivered as she nodded. "H-how did you figure it out?"

"I had suspected Anko, but remember, I have a dog," Kakashi tightened the corner of his mouth into a smile, "Pakkun recognized the scent of cherry blossoms on you, on your lipstick to be specific. He matched it and your scent from the letter." He paused, considering for a moment, "You kissed the letter… do… do you really feel that way about me?"

"K-Kakashi!" Shizune began crying, "I-I watched you protect the village, protecting Lord Fourth and his family, and raising you team like they were your children! I," she stopped, staring him deep in the eyes, "I know all the tragedy, all the pain you've endured! And somehow…" she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a whimper, "… somehow, you never broke from it!"

"Why?" he collected his scattered thoughts, "Why did you never tell me?"

"I knew about Rin's death from Lady Tsunade… I… I was afraid you'd reject me. When I learned that Naruto would be leaving next year and Sakura and Hinata would have other responsibilities, I thought," she choked on her words for a moment, "I thought it might be time to make myself known." Shizune began sobbing. "I must sound stupid saying this all!"

Ill-prepared as he felt for such a situation, Kakashi sat up, warding off dizziness as he pulled her closer and put his arms around her. Her body hugged into him, cool to the touch. After years of minimal physical contact, and nothing remotely approaching affection, her touch sent a cold shiver down his spine while his heart began boiling to heat him back up. He felt Rin looking over his shoulder, her eyes a lead brick sitting on him. However, the weight suddenly vanished, and it was replaced with the sensation of reassurance. _"Let go; live for me. Stop closing yourself off from the joy around you." _Rin's voice sounded in his head. He couldn't explain it, but it was there.

Shizune rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kakashi," she cried, "I know you were badly hurt. It's not fair of me to do this to you!"

"Shizune," he hugged her closer, slowly tracing his fingers through her dark, silken hair. "You've chosen a difficult path; I'm not particularly good at this sort of thing." He pulled back, feeling exposed without his mask as he stared into her dark baby-doll eyes, "You might have to be patient with me; I'm learning this all for the first time."

She traced her delicate hand along the side of his unmasked face; his toes curled at her touch. "Then we'll learn together, okay?" she smiled

"Okay," he said as they embraced again.

* * *

The sterile white of the hospital room took Kushina back to all the dark places her mind had been in the past thirteen years. _What kind of a mom are you? How could you let your son go into danger? _Too many days and nights had been spent in rooms like this: recovering from the trauma of Naruto's birth, visiting Akemi as she battled breast cancer, nearly being torn apart from the inside in the aftermath of Naruto's first mission, and more swirled in her head like a hellish maelstrom. _If I never see the inside of a hospital room again, it will be too soon._

Her eyes flitted to Naruto. Shizune and Tsunade had opened him up in the operating room, and his appendix had fully ruptured and begun leaking out. The sickly mix of blood, pus, and bacteria draining into his abdominal cavity had already begun its lethal spread. Tsunade raced to get the offending remnant of his appendix out, suture off the hole in Naruto's intestines, and clean the awful mess out of his abdominal cavity. Through several desperate hours of surgery, Kushina could do nothing but pace the hospital hallways, waiting for news.

When they called her into the recovery room with him, Naruto had been anything but lucid, talking gibberish at best. He had a drainage tube in his right side and was on a steady IV drip of fluids and antibiotics. Still, he had been deemed stable enough to move to a regular hospital room. Between meds and exhaustion, Naruto's brief consciousness had given way to a near-coma. Then the drama began. First, a sobbing Hinata had come to check on Naruto, blaming herself for Naruto's condition.

After calming her, Konohamaru had come in the door, also in tears. His mom and dad were missing, as if losing his grandfather today hadn't been bad enough. Kushina had been prepared to go to the house and retrieve the emergency adoption order she and Minato had prepared with the Sarutobi Clan's approval in the event the worst should happen. Thankfully, his parents had shown up to take him home. By the end of the ordeal, Hinata had to assist Kushina into a chair as she almost suffered a fainting spell from sheer emotional exhaustion. She and Hinata just sat there, staring at Naruto's pale, sickly form.

The opening of the door distracted both Kushina and Hinata. "Minato," she raced from the chair, and engulfed her husband in a hug, finally letting the tears loose that she'd kept at bay until now. Minato too began letting his tears flow as he embraced her the way he had when she'd woken up after recovering from having her chakra network repaired. In spite of sweat, grime, and other nastiness coating him, her husband still cut his dashing figure – he was her pillar of strength.

"How is he?" he whimpered.

"Resting," Hinata spoke the words that Kushina couldn't get out of her throat.

"Hinata, you'd better get going," Minato lifted his head from Kushina's shoulder, "Curfew will be going into effect soon, and the hospital will be throwing us all out, even me."

"I… I really don't want to leave him," she began crying as she turned her eyes back to Naruto.

"Hinata," Kushina finally spoke, "there was nothing more you could have done." She managed a weak smile through tears, "And there is nothing more we can do tonight. He'll be all right!" Kushina said the words as much to reassure herself as much as Hinata. "Head down to the lobby, and we'll be down in a few minutes to walk you home."

Hinata stared at her, and then stared again at Naruto. "You're right," she nodded. Hinata stood up, looking sullen. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Hinata skulked to the door, opening it to reveal a curious looking girl, maybe sixteen or eighteen, with long black hair and cute, rounded cheeks. "L-Lady Hyūga!" the girl bowed deferentially, "I'm sorry!"

"Um… it's fine," Hinata replied, perplexed at the strange display of honorifics, "please, it's just Hinata or Lady Hinata if you must."

"P-please, I-I need to speak to Lord Fourth," the girl didn't rise from her bow.

"You!" Minato exclaimed.

"Hon?" Kushina's eyebrows curled in confusion.

"She's the messenger that lured me away from Lord Third!" He rushed forward, seizing the girl by the wrist and dragging her into the room, "Hinata, get security!"

"No! Please wait!"

"Why should we!" Kushina's ire erupted as she shook the girl by the shoulders.

"G-Grandma, please! Don't!" Kushina froze as the girl's familiar blue eyes turned pale violet, and the blood vessels around her eyes protruded, cracking what looked like prosthetic makeup around the girl's soft cheeks.

"B-Byakugan!" Hinata stammered.

"What did you just call me?!" Kushina felt her grip slacken as the words resonated in her head. _Grandma!_ She knew the word's meaning, but it didn't make sense. "What did you just say!" She stared back into the girl's eyes, now reverting back into tear-soaked sapphires – Minato's eyes, the same he'd given to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Minato took the girl by the cheek, peeling off the makeup to reveal whiskers the same as Naruto's. Minato froze with eyes wide open as he stared into the alien-yet-familiar features.

Wordlessly, the girl turned her teary eyes to Hinata, then Kushina, and back to Minato. "My name…" the girl sobbed, "… is Himawari Uzumaki!"

The points of data lined up, but Kushina's brain refused to make sense of them. _Himawari Uzumaki, Grandma, the whiskers! _"You," she took the girl's chin in her hand, staring into the eyes that belonged to Naruto, "how?"

"I'm," she peeled away the makeup concealing her whiskers, wiping away tears in the process, "I'm from the future, Grandma, Grandpa. I…" she cried, "I've wanted so badly to meet you, ya know!" Himawari buried her face into Kushina's shoulder. Minato embraced both of them.

"Himawari…" Minato glanced at Naruto and then Hinata.

Hinata's mouth hung open as she stared. "Y-you're…" Hinata turned bright pink.

"Mom," Himawari stared with a sweet smile, "the old photos didn't do justice to how cute you were at this age."

"You mean…" Hinata's eyes shot open wide.

Himawari nodded, "Yes, in about ten years you grow up to marry my father," she turned to look at Naruto, "and you give birth to my brother, Boruto, and later me."

Hinata's eyes rolled back in her head, and Minato barely caught her as she fainted. "Hinata!"

"Hinata, honey, breathe!" Kushina and Himawari desperately raced to Hinata. Kushina gently tapped Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata's eyes shot open, and she blinked twice, staring blankly at her future daughter. "You took that a lot better than I expected," Himawari chuckled as she bit her lip.  
"W-what do you mean?" Hinata stammered, still shocked by the revelation.

"I guess my little experiment changed the timeline more than I expected. Where I came from," Himawari explained, "You were known for fainting at the mere sight of papa until you were seventeen."

"Himawari," Kushina stared curiously, "where exactly do you come from?" She felt her face wrinkle, "And why did you say you had always wanted to meet us?"

The girl began tearing up again, "The timeline I grew up in, I never knew Dad's parents, neither did he," she wept.

"The vision," Minato's eyes widened in realization, "that was you!"

Himawari nodded. "When I was looking through dad's old journals and Uncle Konohamaru's scrapbook, I read about the death of Lord Fourth and his wife, about an attack of the tailed beast on the village the same night." She wept, "Grandma, Grandpa, you would have died, never having the chance to see Naruto grow up! And the village blamed him for it!"

"No," Kushina whispered as the stone landed on her guts. _The village my husband and I protected turned on our son!_ "Why would they do that?"

"Being known as jinchuriki is a dangerous thing," Hinata said, "that is why you kept it a secret from Naruto and me until we were five. And look at poor Gaara for that matter." The hard reality of what would have been Naruto's reality had she and Minato died twisted her heart.

"Jinchuriki, mom?" Himawari stared in shock.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, the night Naruto was born they tried breaking Nine-Tails in half, my mom used herself and me as a conduit for the transfer, but I ended up absorbing part of Nine-Tails."

"And now she's holding a full half of him," Kushina said.

"I- I didn't know! I… I'm sorry," Himawari cried. "Father grew up so alone!" she wailed, "After all the heartache and suffering he endured to be recognized by the village, I wanted him to know happiness!"

"You didn't mean to hurt anyone, Himawari, and you may have saved the village more heartache than you know," Minato reassured her. "Your father is already a hero at this age."

"Himawari," Hinata's voice became haunted, "Who is the leader of the Hyūga Clan where you came from?"

"Aunt Hanabi," Himawari answered, "She became clan heir after defeating you in a duel when you were eight years old, not long after Grandma Akemi died."

"Mom died?"

"She's alive?!"

"Hinata spotted the cancer growth when it was early stage," Kushina remarked. _Maybe a few things went wrong, but it sounds like she did a better job than anyone could have hoped for!_ "Akemi is alive; she's even my student right now."

Himawari's cheeks turned pink as tears traced down, "She's alive, but who is the clan leader then?"

"I am," Hinata smiled, "Naruto kept me moving forward when I would have given up and thrown in the towel."

"Wow, things did change," Himawari sighed.

"But what about Lord Third?" Minato asked, "Why not save him? Was that something that didn't happen in your timeline?"

"Perhaps," Himawari extracted a letter from her pocket, "his last words to you might give us some insight."

Kushina and Minato took the letter, carefully opening it and read together:

_Dear Kushina and Minato,_

_You'll have to pardon my informality, but right now being formal seems unnecessary. If you're reading this, I am dead, and I only hope my last act as a shinobi ensured you two will have a long and fruitful reign. _

_First, a confession. I knew the imposter pretending to be Lord Rasa was my former apprentice the whole time, Orochimaru. Minato, if I had told you then, you would have insisted on relocating me to someplace safe, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. You always looked out for the safety of others above your own safety. I always admired that trait in you; it is why I chose you to be Hokage. However, I have my own selfish reason for withholding that information from you until now. It is the same selfish reason I pressured Kushina so hard to get her instructor's license back. I was already dying when I wrote this. _

_You may have noticed my grandson complaining I wasn't keeping up with him in training. Asuma you may notice has been struggling to quit smoking at my request. I am gravely ill with lung cancer as I write this. I had my own private physician keep this fact from Tsunade. I was given only a year at most when I was diagnosed this spring. After living a life in service, I have decided that rather than die increasingly an invalid, I will die as I lived – in service to my village. _

_Minato, know that my death is not your fault, and I want this end for my life. Please tell Jiraiya and Tsunade the truth; let them know that nothing could be done for me. Please give them my blessing and my best wishes for whatever renewed future they share. _

_Kushina, I'm sorry that I kept you away from the war, but I'm not sorry that you live. Please teach my grandson well, and look after him. Please tell him I died the death I wanted, and I couldn't stand the thought of him watching me decay in front of him. Please make sure he doesn't take after my bad habits or that of Asuma. _

_I've written everything that needs to be said. You'll have to find your own way forward now. I know that I leave this village in good hands, your hands. I'm sure Naruto will grow up to be just like you both, and one day he will make a fine Hokage. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_P.S. If you haven't done so already, you might want to ask the messenger who sent this her name and where she comes from. She has a very interesting story to tell._

Kushina took her eyes from the letter. "He knew he was going to die."

"In my timeline, Konohamaru didn't learn about it until many years later; it wasn't well known when I left for the past," Himawari explained, "That's why I went to Lord Sarutobi; I knew I could convince him of my origin if I knew what no one else here did. I didn't expect the elaborate plan for him to keep you safe."

"So, what happens now?" Hinata asked.

"I have to go," Himawari said, "the Jutsu that allows me to travel through time becomes increasingly unstable the longer I spend in any one point in time." She shook her head, "I have to return to the future, whatever it is, and hope it turned out better than when I left it."

"Himawari," Minato spoke gravely, "who is the one pulling the strings? It can't just be Obito."

She shook her head, "He's just a puppet on a string, terribly misguided, but," she trailed off.

"But what?" Kushina asked.

"Even the person pulling his strings is being manipulated by someone else, someone with much worse intentions."

"Madara Uchiha?" Kushina asked.

Himawari nodded,"But I'm afraid the end puppet master even I'm not sure of. All I know is," she paused, considering, "another Great Shinobi War will break out in a little over three years, and I doubt anything we can do can change that."

Kushina's stomach twisted. Naruto and Hinata would be old enough to serve on the front line if war broke out in three years. "So, what do we do?" Kushina asked.

"I've given everything I can," Himawari said, "I'm afraid the rest will be up to all of you."

"Mom…." The sound of Naruto moaning from behind them shifted everyone's attention.

"Son," Kushina rushed to his side.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata cried as she took Naruto by the hand.

"Where… am I?" Naruto struggled.

"You're in the hospital, honey," Kushina explained, "Your appendix ruptured after you suppressed Gaara. Y-you're going to be okay!"

"Who?" he gestured with a finger toward Himawari, "Who is she?"

"Just a villager grateful to you, son," Minato quickly spoke up. "She wanted to meet the boy that probably save the village from a tailed-beast."

"F-," Himawari stumbled, "Naruto-kun," she bowed, "Forgive me, my name is Himawari. I just wanted to tell you how brave you were today! You probably saved countless lives if not everyone in the village!"

"Think nothing of it," Naruto raised his thumb, "Someday, I'll be Hokage like my dad, and I'll protect this village just like he does!" Kushina felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I know you will," Himawari wiped away her own tears.

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed before clutching his side.

"Okay, son," Kushina adjusted the blanket over him, "Visiting hours are over, and we have to take Hinata home."

"Of course, Mom," Naruto took Hinata by the hand, "Visit me in the morning?"

"I'll be here," Hinata kissed Naruto on the forehead. Kushina grinned as she noticed Himawari turn pink with the display of affection between her future parents.

As the group left the hospital, Kushina committed every feature, every detail of her granddaughter to memory. _Someday, this is my future. Thoughtful like her mother, spirited like her father._ "Himawari," Kushina stopped her as they prepared to part ways, "thank you!"

"No," she smiled in return, "Thank you! Thank you for giving my parents the love they deserved in their childhood, the love they showed me in my future."

"Will we ever see you again?" Minato asked.

"I hope so!" Himawari smiled, and then turned to Hinata, "Mom, I'll see you in the future." Himawari began to glow softly, and she faded away.

For several moments, nothing was said. Finally, Hinata asked, "Do we tell Naruto?"

"No," Kushina answered.

"Why not?" Minato asked.

"She didn't reveal herself to him," she shook her head. "I say we respect that wish for now; besides, he has a rough recovery ahead." Kushina turned her attention to Hinata, "Now let's get you home, daughter." She and Minato took Hinata hand in hand.

"Kushina, everything she said, about the clan, about mom," Hinata spoke nervously as they neared the Hyūga Compound.

"Yes?" Kushina stared at Hinata thoughtfully.

"Well, if what she said is true, then you and Lord Fourth are the reason I have everything I have," Hinata's tears began reflecting the dim moonlight.

"Hinata," Kushina sighed against her own tears, "remember you end up marrying my son in a time my husband and I weren't there to love him," she squeezed Hinata's hand gently, "that means you are special, and not just because of some title in your family or some clan that you were born into." Kushina smiled at the girl who would one day be her daughter-in-law, "Don't ever forget it. We have a chance to make the future any children you and Naruto have a good one; let's make the best of it."

* * *

**Author's notes**: Hi everyone. Thank you all for reading. A thousand apologies for this being so damn late getting posted. I had a crazy week at work and this needed major revisions at several points. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you all in a week. Stay safe, stay healthy!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Hinata's fingers traced delicately over the red cotton yarn as she put on the finishing touches to the red scarf. After months of start and stop, it was finally finished. _Too late for his birthday, but not too late for him. _She briefly pressed her cheek against the newly minted garment, feeling the giddy rush of joy that she would finally give it to him, that it would keep him warm this winter. _A piece of my heart to carry with you, my love. _"Naruto, you okay in there?" she called to him in the hospital room's bathroom.

"Yeah, just moving slow," he replied with some audible discomfort as she heard the shower turn off. Late yesterday, Tsunade had taken the drainage tube out of his side. Shortly after Hinata arrived this morning, Granny Tsunade made him hit the ceiling when she told him that he could shower for the first time in almost three days and go home as soon as his mom arrived. He would have follow-up in a week and then again a few weeks later to be cleared to resume training.

"Okay," Hinata grinned, "I have a little surprise for you when you get out." Hinata let a tiny bit of mischief seep into her voice

"Surprise?" she could actually hear the smirk forming on his lips. "Give me just a second!" The sound of Naruto struggling with towel and clothing intensified.

Hinata quickly stowed her knitting needles and excess yarn back into her knitting bag. As she did, she looked at the swatch of red material she had kept from the original scarf. On one hand, it was a fragment of the past, a past that might be better served by being discarded. The implications of Himawari's revelations swirled like oil and water in her mind. Hinata felt her stomach turn upside down at the thought of growing up without mom, of being disinherited, and not having the courage to be near Naruto.

Her fingers traced over the red swatch, reminding her of Kushina's beautiful red hair. _"Hinata, remember you end up marrying my son in a time when my husband and I weren't there to love him; that means you are special, and not because of some title in you family in your family or some clan you were born into." _Reassured, she gingerly placed the swatch back into the bag. She would find a way to remake it, just the way it had been before it was destroyed; it would just take a lot longer. The scarf was a fragment of Kushina's love for Naruto, and someday, Hinata would give it back to Naruto, repaired by her love for him. _A gift for my husband._

"Hey, what's the big occasion?" Naruto asked as he exited the restroom, pulling his black shirt over his head. Despite knowing he was healing much faster than anyone normal would, the sight of the angry surgical scars on Naruto's right side made her dizzy with the thought of how close she'd come to losing him. Naruto must have noticed it, "Hey, you okay?" his still pale complexion reddened with worry.

"Fine, I'm fine," she shook her head, "just still a bit shocked at the surgical site."

"It will fade, give it time," he smiled, "I'm just glad I heal fast. Tsunade says I would have been here a week or more if it weren't for Kurama, and I'd be looking at three months of no training instead of being out just one." Naruto let out a slight laugh, "As it stands, I can't begin to think what I'm going to do for the next month."

"Well, we could do something light," Hinata coyly suggested as she got up from her chair, hiding the scarf behind her, "We can take frequent walks together, we can make plans for the Yokai Market, maybe practice some simple dance moves, and perhaps we catch up on some much needed reading." Hinata felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of having Naruto all to herself for the next month. She moved closer to him, beaming with her smile.

"That's some surprise," Naruto grinned. "You make this whole, 'no training for a month,' business sound almost pleasant."

"That wasn't the surprise," she giggled, tucking her arms further behind her and staring down at the floor like a schoolgirl caught doing something naughty. She looked back up at Naruto, "but when was the last time you took time off?"

"My birthday," he answered.

"And before that?"

A puzzled look crossed his face as his eyes traced toward the ceiling, and he rubbed his chin. "Hmm… I guess," he locked gaze with her, forming his crooked smile, "there was Hokage Rock."

Hinata's heart began to flutter at the mention of Hokage Rock. It all came back to her: the waves of anxiety, desperate desire to not let Naruto slip through her fingers again, and the warm passion of a dream realized. "T-there," she stammered, "is that, too." She smiled, grateful for all they had shared, hopeful for all they had yet to share, "But, I'm getting sidetracked." Hinata extracted the scarf from behind her back, "I meant to give this to you," she held it in front of her, "for your birthday, but it wasn't ready."

Naruto stood wide-eyed as he took the scarf in his fingers. "H-Hinata, this scarf," he gasped, "it's just like the one Mom made for me when I was little – the one that got destroyed by those bullies all those years ago."

Hinata nodded, "I-I hope you like it! I tried my best to recreate it as best as I could…"

Naruto cut her words off with a loving embrace, "I love it!" Naruto's warm tears began tickling down her cheek. _He loves it!_ Naruto confirmed his words by taking her cheeks in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. His mouth was desperate, seeking her warmth after being cruelly separated by circumstance. _I never get sick of this!_

"I hope we're not interrupting things," a crisp, amused voice came from the doorway. Hinata hurriedly separated her lips from Naruto as Gaara entered, followed by Temari, Kankaro, and Shikamaru who all stared with wide smiles. _Caught in the act!_ "I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye, and thank you, Naruto," he bowed slightly, "and to you as well, Hinata."

"Thank you, Lord Gaara," Hinata bowed.

"Please, just Gaara," he blushed as he returned her bow.

"I hoped we'd find you here," a dignified woman's voice called as she entered the room

"Lady Yoshino, Lord Shikaku," Naruto and the others greeted Shikamaru's parents. Lady Yoshino wore dark purple robes and her silk black hair tied back into a ponytail. Lord Shikaku was dressed in his usual field uniform – midnight blue coverall with an olive-drab utility vest. Dark circles around his eyes betrayed exhaustion behind the canyon of scars on his face.

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, twisting his face in confusion.

"Getting ready to escort this lot back to Suna," Shikaku replied.

Hinata watched the faintest wince of pain form at the corner of Shikamaru's mouth, "Well Temari," he said, "I guess this is good-bye." _Oh, poor Shikamaru, you didn't think your girlfriend would let you get away that easily._ Hinata tightened her own lip for her part in the mischief to follow.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, crybaby," Temari winked. Lady Yoshino giggled along.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Am I?" anxiety washed over Shikamaru's face as his eyes popped wide open.

"Until a replacement is appointed," Temari straightened herself, "I am acting ambassador to Konoha."

"Oh hey, congratulations!" Naruto cheered. Gaara, Kankaro, and Lady Yoshino all averted their eyes in mischief.

Shikamaru and his father on the other hand, were both mortified. "Wait a minute, their embassy got destroyed in the fighting! Where exactly are you going to be located?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dear, we have plenty of extra room in the house…" a predator's grin formed on Yoshino's face, "… and it isn't often we have such a high-ranking dignitary that we can offer hospitality to."

Shikamaru's eyes popped open so far they almost fell out of his skull, "There has to be an alternative!" He desperately turned to Hinata, "Surely the Hyūga Clan would be a better choice!"

"Sorry, Shikamaru," Hinata suppressed laughter, "but with the recent surge in marriages, we are now experiencing a recent uptick in pregnancies, and we've brought in extra staff to help. For once, I'm sad to say we're short of space." Hinata turned to Temari, "Not that it wouldn't be an honor to host you."

"Another time, when I'm a guest and not an ambassador." Temari said with a wicked grin.

"Have you thought of what room you might want?" Yoshino asked.

"There is that great room with all the books and the telescope," Temari said innocently.

"THAT'S MY ROOM!" Shikamaru protested.

"Oh, so that explains it," Temari rubbed her chin as she grinned at the boy wickedly.

"Explains what?" Shikaku asked.

"That large collection of lingerie catalogs under his mattress; I was wondering what that was for!" Temari exclaimed.

Raindrops of sweat began pouring down Shikamaru's face. "Dear," Yoshino put her hand on Temari's shoulder, "Let's grab some tea and discuss getting you set up at the house; my lazy son will be of no use until it's time to start moving things around." Yoshino glared at Shikamaru with an acidic stare that could etch glass as she and Temari left the room.

"Dad," Shikamaru faintly spoke to his father, "am I in trouble?"

"You are, but not from me," he answered shaking his head in dismissal.

Shikamaru turned desperately to Naruto, "Is there any chance the spare bedroom is still available… indefinitely!"

"Of course, buddy!" Naruto laughed.

"No, that won't do," Shikaku interrupted.

"Why? I can't survive living under the same roof as her and Mom! One is bad enough; two are lethal!"

"Boy, now would be a time to learn," Shikaku patted his son on the head. "Because until I get back from taking her brothers back to Suna," the older man grinned, "you are Temari's protection detail. Have fun!" Shikaku left the room with a laughed.

_Poor Shikamaru!_ Hinata laughed internally. Shikamaru was crestfallen, "Oh my god, I'm going to die. That troublesome woman is trying to kill me, both troublesome women."

Gaara patted him on the shoulder, "Have fun with that! Take care of my big sister!" Gaara said as he walked out. Kankaro was slightly more direct, "I like you, Shikamaru, but if you hurt my sister, I'll fucking kill you." Kankaro smiled widely as he exited the room behind his brother.

"Naruto," Shikamaru squeaked, "how the hell did I get into this shit?"

"Don't look at me, man, I only work here," Naruto chuckled. "I thought you two were an item, anyhow?"

"That was before Mom decided to play matchmaker and bring her into the house! She'll have the chance to embarrass me in front of Mom everyday! And mom will encourage it!"

"Relax, Shikamaru," Hinata giggled, "It won't be so bad! I suggest you do what your normally do, go with the flow."

"Go with flow!?" Shikamaru's expression morphed in disbelief as he sank back against the wall, "I don't want to rain on your parade, but that scary-ass woman is going to be the death of me! I'm going to have to share a house with her!" Shocked realization came across his face as he slid down the wall to the floor. "Oh god! A week of living with them and not even dad to protect me!"

"Considering how much she likes you," Hinata winked. She normally wasn't for playing matchmaker, herself, but she had to admit it was turning out to be quite fun, "I wouldn't fight it."

"Hinata, I might have kissed her once or twice, but her living in my house!" he protested, "And do you really think she likes me? I'm just some lazy kid who happened to get tangled up with her. I'm a ball of yarn being clawed at by a cat until she gets bored with me!"

"I think you're exagerating," Naruto stared at Hinata, "but yeah, she does like you, for real."

"Really?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms skeptically.

"Oh yes! All she could talk about was you after we finished Part II of the test," Hinata added, "She couldn't stop about how brave you were racing out into the lake, or how gentle you were caring for her after she got bit by the piranha…" _To tell or not to tell. _The angel and devil on her shoulder both laughed in her ears, "… or how nice your tush felt when she carried you over the finish line," Hinata giggled.

"She said… that?!" Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"Shikamaru, don't think to hard on it," Naruto suggested, "but I would suggest finding a new hiding spot for your catalogs before your mom destroys them," he winked.

Hinata glared at Naruto, "You guys are unbelievable; do all boys have hidden magazine stashes?" Both boys turned bright pink. "Nevermind."

"Shikamaru," Naruto shrugged, "are you really afraid of living with her, or are you afraid you might actually come to like the thought of having her around?"

"Hey," he protested, "I'm not whipped like you!"

Hinata exchanged glances with Naruto. _Poor Shikamaru, always in denial. _"Anyhow, Shikamaru, we have to visit one other person before we leave here, care to join us?" she asked.

Shikamaru got to his feet, and shook off the dust, "I suppose I should go and protect Temari… from what, I'm not sure. Short of a legendary Sannin, I can't think of anyone crazy enough to try hurting her."

"Have fun," Naruto waved as Shikamaru left. "So," he turned back to Hinata, wrapping the red scarf around his neck lovingly, "ready purple-eyes?"

"Of course!" she took his hand.

* * *

Naruto reveled in being able to leave his room and take a walk longer than a dozen steps as he walked with Hinata down the hallway toward Sasuke's room. Even with accelerated healing, each step with his right leg tugged at the scar tissue in his right side. _That's going to take a lot of getting used to! No training for a month, not even a brisk run unless absolutely necessary._

Naruto paused to stare at the girl on his left. Hinata was beautiful as ever, dressed in her dark blue mission gear with a pale-lavender windbreaker instead of her usual heavy jacket. Her dark hair flowed like black silk tied back with her forehead guard, and her cheeks were pink as cherry blossoms. _To think, you almost lost this._ His gut soured like bad sushi as he thought of what he had put her through the past several days. _It's over, man, the Chunin exams are over. It's time to stop and smell the roses the way Dad and Grandpa have been nagging you. _

"Naruto," she spoke up, "is something wrong?"

"No," he squeezed her hand, "everything right now… is perfect," Naruto stared into her pale Byakugan eyes.

"N-Naruto…" she smiled longingly.

"Love you," he whispered as he gave her a peck on the cheek, "here we are." As they entered, Naruto absorbed the wreckage that was Sasuke – both legs hung from the ceiling in traction, his head was wrapped in bandages, and his right forearm was cased from hand to elbow. Itachi was feeding his brother what looked like rice balls using chopsticks while Sakura was reviewing Sasuke's chart. "Hey, hero!" Naruto waved playfully.

Sasuke glared with one eye, "Oh god, I've died and gone to hell."

Itachi on the other hand, laughed, "Hey, Naruto, Hinata! Glad to see you're up and about!"

"And going home as soon as Mom gets here!" Naruto grinned. He turned to Sakura, "How about him?"

"I'm not supposed to discuss patient information, Naruto," she shook her head. For a while Sakura scowled, but soon her scowl turned to a smile, "But, it is good to see you, Naruto! I was so damn scared we were going to lose you."

"Yeah, I'm all busted up over it!" Sasuke groaned as he dug his head back into the pillow.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, "You got the distinguished service medal with valor device I hear. Promoted to chunin, special recognition from my Dad, your face all over the newspapers," he jabbed a thumb toward Sakura, "and a medical-nin student waiting on you hand and foot! What's not to love?"

"If it meant," Sasuke groaned, "not having two broken legs, a fractured pelvis, three broken ribs, a busted arm, and having to piss using a tube up in my bladder," Sasuke paused to sigh, "I'd gladly trade you for the bad appendix any day of the week."

Naruto felt his legs clamp together at the thought of a plastic tube up _there. _"Well, maybe next time," he quipped, "Still, it is good to see you, alive."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Speaking of," Sakura walked over to a sink in the corner of the room and started washing her hands, "It is time for us to change out that catheter." Sakura dried her hands and gloved up, "No offense, but I work best without an audience."

The tortured look on Sasuke's face hinted to Naruto the event was one worth skipping. "I think we'll be going," Naruto bowed, "See ya, Sasuke!"

"I think I'll be joining you then," Itachi got up from his brother's side. "I'll be back later, little brother."

As they exited to the hallway, a familiar voice shouted, "Naruto, Hinata!" Mom raced frantically toward them.

"Hey Mom, nice to see you, too!" Naruto gave his mom his billion yen smile and waved.

"I need your help, all three of you!" Mom huffed.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Hinata's voice squeak. _Enough damn emergencies already! I'm only just getting out of the hospital! I'm so over this year!_

"I can't find Konohamaru anywhere!" Mom exclaimed on the brink of tears, "He didn't show up to training, and Asuma doesn't know where he is!"

A cold chill ran down Naruto's back, "Do you think he's been taken?"

"No," Kushina shook her head, "but he was beside himself at his grandfather's funeral yesterday! I'm worried he might do something dangerous!"

"We'll help you look for him, Mom!" Naruto nodded. "I'll take Hinata and we'll search his usual haunts near the academy; why don't you take Itachi and check the market district."

"After we search," Hinata added, "Let's meet at the Hyūga Compound, especially if we don't find him. We can recruit the others and search for him a lot faster that way."

"Got it," Mom shot a fist in the air, "this way Itachi!" The two ran off.

"Where would he go?" Hinata asked, "any chance he'd leave the village?"

"No," Naruto shook his head without hesitation, "he's too fond of it. Too fond of being Hokage someday." _Just like his grandpa._ Angry weights fell on Naruto's shoulder at the thought of having missed Lord Third's funeral. Naruto wanted to go, but Tsunade wouldn't allow it with the tube in his side. "I think I know where he is," he nodded in realization.

"Where?" Hinata squeezed his hand tightly.

"Where I'd be if I were in his shoes," Naruto said solemnly as he thought of losing Mom, Dad, or Hinata. "This way," he walked with Hinata as briskly as he could.

Konoha Cemetery expanded wide with row upon row of headstones and other grave markers new and old. A quick stop at the caretaker's office pointed Naruto and Hinata in the right direction – to Lord Sarutobi's grave. Konohamaru's unmistakable form came into view as they approached, careful not to disturb him.

The boy sat curled in a ball in front of his grandfather's grave. The normally immaculate green uniform he wore was now ruffled, even the blue scarf he always wore hung loosely, like he'd slept in it and not bothered to straighten it this morning.

"Hey little brother," Naruto said gently, hoping they didn't disturb him. Konohamaru turned a red, tear-soaked face at them long enough to see who it was before burying his face back in his knees. He didn't say a word. Naruto thought back to being atop Hokage Rock after Sakura had asked him out only for her to later get caught making out with Sasuke at the Academy. He sat next to his friend on the left, carefully lowering himself against the pain of his surgical site, and Hinata sat to the boy's right. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral, Konohamaru," he sighed, the heavy weight on his shoulder sinking back in place. "Forgive me?"

"Why would need forgiveness," Konohamaru said bitterly. "You saved the village and almost died on the operating table. I was in the surgical theater when I got the word about grandpa!" the boy began sobbing.

"Konohamaru," Hinata put a hand on his back, "I'm sorry, too, I didn't have a scratch on me, but I was so worried about Naruto!"

"You're the boss man's lady," he shook his head, tears dripping as he buried his face in his knees, "of course you were worried about him!"

"And now we're worried about you, buddy!" Naruto put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I should have been there!" he wailed. "Mom and Dad should have been there!" The boy thrashed about as he cried. "Why the hell was he all alone!" Konohamaru collapsed forward on his hands and knees in front of the grave marker. "WHY!"

"Konohamaru," a soft voice came from behind them. Mom stood along with Dad, Hiashi, and Akemi. "There is lot more to it; your grandfather… he didn't want anyone else in danger along with him!"

"But WHY!" Konohamaru bolted to his feet, half-tackling, half-hugging mom. With great care, she slowly guided him down to his knees, hugging him close.

"I suppose," Mom cried, "We can tell you and Naruto now."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"About this," Dad pulled a letter from his Hokage's jacket, "Lord Third's final message to us." He handed the message to Konohamaru and gestured for Naruto to come beside them.

As he went to get up, he felt Hinata reposition his arm, helping him to his feet with much less discomfort than if he'd tried rising on his own. He soon knelt next to Konohamaru and scanned the letter. _My god! All of it had been planned!_ Everything suddenly made sense, why Lord Third had sent away his bodyguards and anyone who might have been able to protect him. He _wanted_ to die. "Konohamaru!"

"H-he was sick!" the boy cried, "Why did he keep it from us!"

"Boys," Mom now hugged both of them, "he was suffering, and he didn't want anyone else getting hurt." Mom's voice quivered under the weight of tears.

"He was very brave, little brother," Naruto cried, "he protected the village, the way any good Hokage would want to."

Konohamaru cried for several more moments before getting up. He turned back to his grandfather's head stone and bowed, "Thank you, grandfather!" He quaked with tears as he rose upright.

"Son," Lord Hiashi spoke up, "I hate to interrupt," Hiashi fidgeted awkwardly. _He's trying not to cry, either._

"Y-yes Lord Hiashi," Konohamaru wiped at tears, but he couldn't make them stop.

"We owe you a debt of thanks," Akemi continued, "You helped save Hanabi."

"It was," he choked, "nothing."

"Konohamaru, it means everything," Hinata's soft voice spoke up, "I nearly lost my sister to the same type of men who once took me, who once took Lady Kushina!"

"And you conducted yourself bravely throughout her rescue, and the evacuation," Dad stepped closer to the boy, staring down at him. "In fact, you put us in a bit of a conundrum, all of us," he smiled.

"What conundrum?" Naruto was confused.

"Son, you see," Dad put his hands in his pockets, "there is no medal for meritorious action for an academy student," he turned his look back to Konohamaru, "In fact, you have to be a shinobi to officially be decorated."

"That's right," Naruto nodded, knowing where this was going. He felt a smile finally return to his lips. _You deserve it, little bro!_

"By the power vested in me as Lord Hokage," Minato withdrew a brand-new Hidden forehead guard from one pocket, "I hereby promote you, Konohamaru Sarutobi, to the rank of genin." He held out the guard to Konohamaru.

"I…I…" Konohamaru stammered as he stood in shock.

"And it is my honor as First Lady of the Village," Mom took the band in her hands, "to tie it to you, my student." Mom tied the guard around the boy's head.

Naruto saw a shuffling of movement as Dad handed a small wooden case to Akemi. "And it is my honor," she said, kneeling next to Konohamaru, "to present you the Meritorious Service Medal, teammate." She opened the case and pinned the medal to Konohamaru's uniform.

Finally, Naruto couldn't wait on the sideline. He walked up to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Congrats, buddy, your grandpa would be proud!"

"Boss man!" Konohamaru gripped him a bear hug.

"Easy!" Naruto choked, "I just had surgery!"

"Boss!" Konohamaru smiled through tears.

"Well, after Aunt Akemi and Hanabi visited me in the hospital the other day, what was I supposed to do but recommend you for a medal?" Naruto shrugged, "When Dad said a student wasn't eligible, I figured you'd earned your rank; he agreed."

"Speaking of," Dad interrupted, holding in his hands two scrolls, "I've given Sasuke his, as well as Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari. I think it's time you and Hinata have yours," he winked, "chunin!"

_Chunin!_ "Dad!"

"Lord Fourth!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Konohamaru hugged both of them.

For a moment, they embraced, but Naruto knew there was someone else who needed acknowledgement. He let go of his friend and girlfriend and turned to the headstone. "Thank you, Lord Third!" he bowed.

"Thank you!" the others said in unison.

* * *

After the emotional highs and lows of the day, Hinata was supremely glad to be home as she sat next to Naruto on a bench in her dojo. Unlike her private bedroom, this place was private while still being appropriate to have company. A few more years would have to pass before she could take him there.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, puzzled, "It's not like I can do anything here." Naruto, Konohamaru, and Naruto's parents had come over for dinner to celebrate their promotion. Now that dinner was done, the adults had retreated to one part of the house while Konohamaru and Hanabi sat out in the garden.

Hinata grinned slightly as she stood up, "Wait here," she walked over to an old record player nearby. She started the turntable, set the vinyl record in place, and delicately set the player's needle. She was soon rewarded by the sound of a slow dance beat. Hinata hustled back to Naruto, and took him by the hands, "Come."

He stood as commanded and he began dancing with her a slow rhythm. "I see you're training me with what you can until I'm cleared," he smiled.

"Partly," she stared in his beautiful eyes, "but I really just wanted to say thank you, and this was the best way I could think to say it." She moved closer to him.

"Thank you for what?" he tilted his head as he pulled her closer to him.

"Just, thank you," she said resting her head on his shoulder. After the revelations from her future daughter, Hinata didn't know how to proceed with her life. The slightest mistake could have world-changing consequences for the future. "Thank you, for making me strong," her throat constricted, "for being you." _Thank you for someday making me your wife and a mother!_

Naruto hugged her to him, "No, thank you," he let out a long sigh, "Thank you for believing in me, for never leaving my side through all the awful things we went through this year." Hinata's heart pushed her closer to him, and soon they were locked in a kiss. They had survived a difficult year, and they would survive whatever waited in the future.

* * *

**Author's notes: **As always thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed. The next two chapters are the last two in the story. As promised, I'll begin posting volume II on October 10, 2020. Stay healthy, stay safe!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Jiraiya stared regretfully toward his mistress as he held Tsunade's warm body to him on the cold December morning. It had been his constant companion for the past fourteen years, worn and leather-bound; his notebooks were a collection of stories from his many travels on the long journey that had started only about halfway into Kushina's pregnancy with Naruto. Whether drunk, hungover, indoors, or outdoors, Jiraiya had written faithfully an entry a day for over a decade.

As Jiraiya held the love of his life, he reflected on that great adventure as traced fingers gently along the milky skin of Tsunade's arm. Almost a full quarter of his life to date was sitting in stack of notebooks on the desk in Tsunade's room. It once had been so easy to write his story out one day at a time, but lately, it was getting harder and harder to make new entries. He had moved in with Tsunade just after Part Two of the Chunin Exams, after the first time they'd made love. That was when the journal entries started to it was missing a night here and there as he and Tsuande spent more time with Minato's family and the Hyūga Clan. Pretty soon, he was missing whole weeks at a time, only making an entry with events like the invasion and some of the strange aftermath that followed.

Jiraiya's wandering hand soon slid over Tsunade's tummy, rubbing in gentle circles. She was the first lover in any recent memory that had lasted more than one night – that alone made her special._To think, you could be out there, filling out that journal with adventures. All you'd have to give up is this._ The song of the open road now played out like the record that was playing the first time he'd taken a lover. It once had been a favorite song, but now he couldn't remember the lyrics or the rhythm. Tsunade was now his favorite song, and there would be no others.

He rolled onto his back, away from Tsunade, but his wandering left hand did not stop until it found a smooth curve in her butt to find rest. His lips tightened as his fingers traced the well-formed feature. As his fingers wandered, his eyes wandered to an innocuous object on the nightstand. Tsunade and he had made love last night, and it had been sitting out mere inches from her at times without her noticing. _Can't wait to see the look on her face. _

As he indulged in the fantasy, he also remembered there were responsibilities much as he didn't want to go, he _had_ to go to Mount Myoboku this spring with Naruto; the boy had to be ready for an uncertain future. Sadly, that meant leaving Tsunade and his son; he didn't know which was worse. Having only just bridged the gap with Tsunade, it felt cruel to separate from her. Strangely, she wasn't even remotely upset over it. She reasoned he had planned this a long time, and there was no reason to call it off. They had endured worse while not a couple, and they could endure it again as a couple. _She has an awful lot of faith in you, don't screw up!_

Jiraiya pulled back the cover and sat up on the edge of the bed. For a long moment, he stared at a photo on the nightstand of an incredibly young Minato, Kushina, and himself taken almost twenty years ago. A guilty stone sank in Jiraiya's belly. At that time, a small part of him resented Kushina for being a floozy, luring his apprentice away from the open road. Seeing what Minato and Kushina had built out of nothing in such a short time, Jiraiya had come to understand that Minato had never been meant to walk the path of a wanderer. _Imagine what you would be missing if they weren't here._

The invasive thought plagued him since a confused, beer-intensive night following Lord Third's all the two had endured, he and Minato needed to laugh, needed to cry, and needed to confess their misdeeds. Somewhere around beer four or five, Minato told a fantastical tale that even Jiraiya had a hard time swallowing after beer five or six. Minato had spun the tale of a granddaughter from the future, the premonition that saved his life, and the hellish alternative world without Minato and Kushina in it.

The last point has sobered both of them considerably. At first, Jiraiya thought it was just the alcohol talking until Minato produced a photograph dated twenty years from now. Jiraiya's great-granddaughter had slipped it into Minato's jacket at some point. The photo contained older versions of Naruto and Hinata, a young boy resembling Naruto, and girl who looked like Hinata. If it was fake, it was damn convincing, and he could find no telltale indication that the photograph was forged.

The implications had moved Jiraiya to tears, as did at the foul treatment Naruto would have faced had his parents died. Soon, an alcohol-fuel cascade of dominos fell in Jiraiya's mind – Danzo slaughtering the Uchiha Clan, the already screwed up situation in the Hyūga Clan getting impossibly worse, and the thought of Tsunade never reconciling with him. More harmful, Jiraiya realized he must have been a terrible godfather to Naruto in whatever hellish existence that was. _This family has been here for you for the past year; could you have been here for them in return? Would you have run away like you used to do?_

"Babe, you're letting all the heat out," Tsuande moaned as she pulled the covers back over her perfectly formed ass.

"Sorry, gorgeous," he chuckled away his melancholic thoughts at the briefly impressive view. If this Himawari girl had changed the past, had altered the present and future, Jiraiya didn't want to know how this was supposed to end originally. This life was a gift he'd never take for granted, and it was time to start living it the right way. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"To finish what I started," he said with purpose. Jiraiya walked over to the desk, not caring about walking around in the cold morning in the nude. He opened the notebook from the entry he had started last night. In it, he had chronicled a trip to a department store for an important Rinne Festival gift, a romantic dinner, and Tsunade approaching in her black baby-doll negligee.

He took pen to paper: _And thus ended the Adventures of Jiraiya the Wanderer._ He felt the weight of the past fall away.

He paused, feeling like it was incomplete. _All of this centered around your grandson, the child of destiny. _Jiraiya smiled; he resumed writing a final entry: _And so, begins the Adventures of Naruto, the Hero of the Leaf._

He smiled at his work, closing the notebook on his adventure. Before he left with Naruto, he'd need a new notebook for his grandson's adventure. He'd also have to edit his own adventure before sending it to his publisher. _So much to do, so little time. _A quick glance out the window confirmed snow was falling in fluffy tufts – the perfect day to stay late in bed. Jiraiya scanned back to Tsunade. There was still time to kill; he didn't need to be at the Hokage's office until midday. He grinned as he sneakily slithered back into bed with her.

"Practicing your morning wood-style release, perv?" she chuckled as he pressed himself into her and pulled the covers back over him.

Jiraiya laughed, "I'm keeping that one, going to have to write it down!"

"You can use it," she replied, amused.

"I certainly can," he took her earlobe in his lips and began nibbling.

"J-Jiraiya!" Tsunade heaved as her cheeks stained themselves pink. Ears were her turn-on, nearly impossible to resist; Jiraiya could do this all morning and never be sick of it.

"Yes, dear," he swirled his tongue around the ear as his steamy breath teased his words to her.

"If I have to explain why I am walking funny later," her best effort to sound serious was betrayed by her amused gaze, "you'll be in a body cast, you fiend!" She rolled over and kissed him desperately.

Jiraiya rolled her onto her back, not stopping his lips for a moment. His lips gently sucked hickeys into her neck as she heaved breathlessly, "Jiraiya!" Undeterred, he made his way to her one hundred- and six-centimeter bosom before migrating along her stomach and back up her midline to her lips. "This isn't fair!" she protested.

"What isn't fair?" he traced his tongue over the front of her neck as he made his way back to her lips.

"You know all my turn-ons, you jerk!" her body shuddered.

"How is that not fair, you know all mine?" he chuckled.

"That's because, you sex-fiend," she tapped him on the nose with her index finger, "everything is turn on for you! I walk down the street, you're turned on! I sign my name on a check, you're turned on!"

"But your penmanship is so arousing," he protested.

"Somehow," Tsunade chewed her lip as he guided his hands over her breasts, "you managed to win over my heart," her legs clamped around him, forcing intimate contact, "and my body!" Tsunade heaved in pleasure as he entered her body, arching her head back as she moaned.

Jiraiya savored the moment, committing her to his memory. He soon stared at the small box on the nightstand, suddenly feeling reassured in every fiber of his body. Tsuande had been special to him beyond the physical bond they were sharing, and tonight it was time to make things official. _Of course, first thing is first._ He grinned as he indulged in her every last pleasure.

* * *

White tufts of snow dropped from the sky as Temari sat at the window in her room in the Nara Compound. Snow rarely feel in Suna, and she'd only seen it once in a trip to the mountains with her father when she was very little, before Gaara was born. She thought back to the Kazekage's residence, massive and imposing, as she eyed the backyard, now an ocean of white. While not as sprawling as her family's home in Suna, it was pleasant, and it was a home. As much as Shikamaru lazed about and complained about his mom being overbearing, she could sense love in this house. Even though she wasn't truly part of this household, she at least appreciated being near it.

Her teal eyes sank to the snow collecting on the ground. Temari tried remembering the last time she had felt love or something like it as she let her breath fog up the glass. Gaar and Kankaro loved her, she knew that, but it wasn't the same as the love she had had with Mom before she died bringing Gaara to life. It had been so long since she'd felt love from father that she couldn't honestly remember if she'd ever felt it from the man. Even in the trip in the mountains, he had frequently been distant. _He had to have loved me at one time, but I guess I'll never know. _Just thinking of father formed a profound emptiness where her heart was.

When the spring thaw happened, she'd begin the trek back to her village, back to the empty Kazekage's residence. She looked back toward the plush room. The bedspread and curtains were royal purple, just like her room at home. Lady Nara had taken great caution to provide Temari extra blankets as a bulwark for her desert blood against the cold of a Hidden Leaf winter. She'd even taken Temari clothes shopping for appropriate winter gear, something rarely needed in the desert, except at night. When the time came, she would miss the cold snow, and she would miss having the closest thing she had had to a mother or father in years. A knocking came at the door. "Come in," she sighed, not moving from the window.

"Temari," Shikamaru leaned his head in through the door.

_Yes, I'll even miss him. _"What's up, crybaby?" she regained some of her old fire as she smirked. She still enjoyed teasing Shikamaru, even in cases where he hadn't fully earned it. In the past few months, Shikamaru had been an attentive bodyguard, even occasionally showing signs of real companionship, despite the fact that she teased him. A few winter's nights he'd even let her go and stargaze in his telescope – a high honor according to his mom.

"Nice to see you, too, troublesome woman," he said, averting his eyes. His foot was tapping rapidly. _What's got him on edge?_ "T-Temari, I have something for you," he said with some red pooling in his cheeks.

"For me?" she tilted her head, curiously, "What's the occasion?"

"The Rinne Festival starts today, friends and couples typically exchange gifts," Shikamaru broke into sudden nervous laugh, "not that I'm saying we're a couple or anything!"

"Oh," Temari didn't know if he was downplaying the situation because he was nervous or because he didn't have feelings. _Bullshit, you know how he feels; he even admitted it._ "If that is the case," she walked over to room's desk, retrieving a small cardboard box, "I have something for you, too."

"Ummm…" he fidgeted as she held out the box, "I think," he handed her the box, "you should go first." _Whoa, he must be ready to die of a heart attack; his heart is in his throat!_

Temari set the gift for him down and took the rectangular box, breaking the tape with her fingernail, and pulling off the lid. Inside, beneath tissue paper, was an elegant mauve sweater. "Shikamaru!" her eyes opened wide as she felt the material between her fingers – pure wool, not cheap cotton, and hand knitted. _This is the same expensive sweater I was eyeballing at the department store with him!_ "This is almost thirty-thousand yen!" Her jaw dropped and her heart thundered. _He got this for me!_

"I kept the gift receipt if you don't like it!" he raised his hands, turning bright red, "and the tag is still on!"

Temari hugged it to her body. Even in her arms, the garment felt like warm heaven on a cold December day. "This is for me?" she was still disbelieving.

He nodded with a slight , "Try it on." The sweater slid over her smoothly like she was wearing a warm, fluffy fit was loose, some room to grow without flowing off her in patches. Temari turned, admiring her reflection on the dresser mirror as she spun, hugging the treasure to her. "It might be a bit big," Shikamaru explained nevously, "Mom suggested getting you a size slightly larger, so you'd have some room to grow into it…"

"I love it…" Temari whimpered, holding back tears.

"Huh?" Shikamaru's face washed over in confusion.

"I love it!" Temari vice-gripped him in the hug. He let out a few choked moans as she almost crushed him.

Temari released Shikamaru, now a dark shade of red. He gasped a few times, but he eventually smiled, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't go with roses," he laughed sheepishly.

Even Temari snorted in laughter at the stupid comment. _Oh, my idiot!_ "Really, thank you, Shikamaru," she stared longingly at him, "with all my heart!" He eyes soon moved to his gift, "I suppose," she mock-scowled, "you probably earned this, too!" She chuckled as she handed him the small box.

He eyeballed the smaller box. "I promise, it doesn't bite," she teased.

Maybe a bit reassured, Shikamaru tore off the simple green paper on the box, revealing a brand-new eyepiece for his telescope. "Temari!" he said breathlessly.

"I hope it's the right type. The guy at the shop said it was the best money could buy for your telescope." Temari's heartbeat began accelerating gradually. "We can test it out later tonight."

"Actually," his voice cracked.

Normally, Temari would take it as an opening for a good teasing, but she relented this time, "Actually, what?"

"Temari, there is something else I had in mind tonight."

"Oh, I see," she felt herself sink.

"Temari," he sounded like he was summoning every bit of courage in his lazy heart, "do you know about the lantern ceremony? At the Rinne Festival, I mean?"

"I know of it," she said, puzzled, "Something about ending the year and saying good-bye to those you've lost along the way."

"It's not as prominent an event as it once was, now the festival part is the big event," he explained, "But a lot of my friends will be there this year. I made a lantern for Lord Third… and…"

"And?"

"I made one for your father, too," he choked, "If you want to say good-bye, that is! I didn't know how you felt about it!"

Temari placed a hand on her hip, "You're asking me on a date to say good-bye to my dead father?"

"Ah… I guess…" his throated bobbed up and down, "all right, it was a lame idea, I get it!"

"Thoughtful," she said.

"Huh?"

"Thoughtful, Shikamaru, it's extremely thoughtful of you," she said as she hugged him again. The sweater was holding the warmth of his actions and words closer to her. "My father made a lot of mistakes," she began to cry, "but he tried his hardest to do what was right in a terrible situation!"

She felt his arms, uncertain at first, draw around her. He was gently running his fingers through her hair. _To think, I once threated to kill him if he touched me._ Temari let her tears go, and Shikamaru rocked her, almost imperceptibly. She remembered Mom and Dad doing this for her after a terrible nightmare. This boy gave her that same feeling, of being safe, a feeling she thought had disappeared forever. Temari took her head off his shoulder and stared into Shikamaru's deep brown eyes, warm like desert granite. He said nothing – his one saving grace – knowing when words would ruin a moment. A strange magnetism brought closer to his eyes until their lips were touching. Temari closed her eyes and felt the ache of the past few months melt away as she shared a warm kiss with Shikamaru.

He was strong, but not forceful, and he was innocently shy without being naïve. As Temari's eyes opened, her heart nearly exploded. His mom was standing in the hallway behind him. _Ah shit!_ Lady Yoshino stood statue-still in shock. As Temari prepared to break away, his mom brought an index finger to her lips with a coy twinkle in her eye. She stalked away with an thumbs up and spreading grin. _At least if the unthinkable happens, I don't have to worry about hostile in-laws. _

* * *

Kakashi eyed his watch, looking out the Hokage's window, he'd swear it was already 2000 as winter's dull grey was dispelled more by countless holiday lights than the overcast sky._The only thing moodier than the weather is the Hokage. _"How many times are we going to have this conversation?" Minato leaned back in his chair, protesting an item that had come up on the agenda several times since this summer.

"As far as I'm concerned, until I get to a 'yes' on the issue," Itachi tented his hands as he leaned back in the chair before the Hokage's desk, "And I have more than enough support this time, Lord Fourth."

"Jiraiya," Minato turned to the slack-eyed sage, the room's other occupant, "please tell me this is a joke, and you are not supporting this course of action."

"I'm not the only one," Jiraiya winked at Kakashi. _Dammit, man, way to throw me under the wagon!_

Minato spun in his chair, "No way!"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Fourth."

"Dammit, Kakashi!" Minato heaved, "How many times do I have to tell you it's 'Minato' when we're in this type of meeting!" He sank back, massaging his forehead, "And now you're determined to land me in hot water as well."

"Lord Fourth, I need an infiltrator, and she'd be perfect for the job," Itachi chimed in. _Sadly, he's not wrong, but Minato will never go for it!_

"Itachi, she's a clan leader, dammit!"

"So is my father," he replied, amused, "and someday so will I. That's not what is bugging you, is it?"

"Lord… Minato," Kakashi stumbled, "If you're worried about her safety, Itachi and I would both be looking out for her and training her the way Jiraiya will be training Naruto."

"Making her an ANBU would be keeping her safe!"

"Only as a reservist," Kakashi reminded him, "She'd officially be an agent of the Konoha Investigation Bureau. She'd be doing internal security and training to better manage her unique chakra." _Go for it, or don't._ _Go for it!_ "It is no different than what you have planned for Naruto in a few months."

"No different!" Minato slapped a hand on his desk.

"Son, I know this is a hard thing to deal with, especially with Naruto leaving, but the original plan is blowing us off course. If we don't change our sails to match reality, we only have ourselves to blame if something goes bad." Jiraiya's words caused Minato to deflate.

Kakashi knew the original plan had been to transfer Kushina's quarter of Nine-Tails into Naruto when he came back from Mount Myoboku and spend the time between finding a way to safely transfer Hinata's quarter into Naruto. The events of last year threw that plan out the window – there was no way of transferring the now half of Nine-Tails from Hinata to Naruto without killing her in the process. Every plan since then had been in reaction to that unexpected change.

Kakashi eyed the photo of a grown Naruto and Hinata and the two children of the a grown woman, Hinata looked her usual sweet, shy self before the camera. Itachi and he had poured over the photo after Minato confided in them what happened. Nothing suggested it was fake or altered."Minato, you're not opposed to this because of principle, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're one photograph," Kakashi jutted his chin toward it. "You're worried if we do this, that sweet little girl who grows up to be your son's wife and the mother of your grandkids won't be in that photo anymore."

"Maybe," Minato picked up the photo, staring at it intently, "Knowing what we know about the future," he stared at Kakashi, "are you not afraid that some decision we make now will erase the people we love from it?"

"Son, consider a decision from that future erased that entire future possibly" Jiraiya said grimly, "Perhaps the future we are so worried about changing by accident is not as pleasant as that photograph suggests. Remember, your granddaughter said she came back because she wanted a better world for her father." Jiraiya's tone became somber.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked.

"She said she has an older brother, but he didn't come back, neither did Naruto," Minato's face wrinkled in thought.

"Would Naruto have sat still in the name of some stupid space-time continuum crap if there was a chance to make the world a better place?" Kakashi asked. "Himawari was just as surprised as we were at Hinata becoming clan leader or jinchuriki." Minato nodded in some strange realization.

"Lord Minato," Itachi added, "Are we not doing her a great disservice if we don't give her the additional training her situation calls for?" Itachi raised his hands, palms up, "We're sending Naruto away to train for three years because he's carrying half of the tailed-beast. If what your granddaughter suggests is right, there won't be long after Naruto returns from Mount Myoboku until another Great Shinobi War breaks out. What if not specially training Hinata means the difference between that photograph coming to pass or someday being erased from time. There might not be time to train her then."

Kakashi watched Minato's eyes sink, but suddenly flutter open wide as they scanned the photo. From his angle, Kakashi couldn't tell what had him suddenly spooked, but Minato blinked twice in disbelief before putting the photograph face down the desk, hiding it from everyone's view. _Did something change?_ "All right, you sons of bitches," Minato turned serious. "You got me, leaving Hinata to be a plain shinobi or a clan leader for the next three years is probably more dangerous than what you propose."

"Lord Fourth… what… just happened?" Itachi stumbled, "You were diehard against this until about ten seconds ago."

"That is for me to know," he replied. "That is my condition of saying yes. Fair?"

"I wouldn't argue with it," Kakashi exchanged glances with Itachi.

"But, you have to convince her, and it has to be her decision," Minato demanded.

"Of course," Itachi said, nodding dumbly.

"Well, if that's all said and done," Jiraiya clapped his hands, "I say we grab our significant others,"

"Perv!" Kakashi, Minato, and Itachi said in unison.

"—and we get some hot cider before going down to the river."

"Jiraiya," Kakashi asked skeptically, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course!"

"He's right," Minato joined in, "You'd better get Shizune," he turned to Itachi, "Will Izumi be joining us tonight?"

"Of course," Itachi nodded.

"All right, we all know our stuff, let's get going!" Minato adjourned the meeting.

As Kakashi walked out of the office and down to the lower levels of the mansion, he felt a bit conflicted. He and the others had laid into Minato hard, and they were plotting out Hinata's future without her direct input. He'd ask her, and she'd say yes. One thing Kakashi knew, Hinata would not refuse a chance to serve her village.

"Kakashi!" a soft, feminine voice called as we walked out of the building. He turned to see Shizune, bundled up in a long, stylish white jacket, ear muffs, and black leggings.

"Hey!" he hugged her, "how was the hospital today?"

"Quiet," she smiled, "and that's how I like it!"

"You ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she regarded him. "You do realize, this means you'll have me hanging around unattached more often." She grinned.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Kakashi laughed as he took her arm in his, feeling the weight to today off his shoulder. "Let's get something to eat, and let's get in place."

* * *

Naruto pulled the rubber hip-waders up around his legs before stepping into the frigid water of the stream that ran through this part of the village. He walked hand in hand with Hinata into the cold blackness, feeling the current swirl around his legs gently until they were both he was younger, Mom, Dad, and Kakashi would take him out here for this event and left eight lanterns go into the wasn't until he was about eight that his parents explained the significance of the floating lanterns drifting in the water. _One for each person that died giving me life. _Despite the normally festive occasion most people associated the Rinne festival with, Naruto always felt somber about the holiday.

He stared at Hinata, illuminated by the pink and blue lanterns she held - one for Hizashi, one for Lord , himself, carried three: one for Lord Third's wife and two for the ANBU in his protection detail. Mom, and Dad each- carried two, as well as one for Lord Third. Konohamaru carried one for his grandfather. Hiashi and Akemi carried two. Itachi and his girlfriend, Izumi, carried their lantern. Sasuke, still on crutches, stood on the riverbank as Sakura held their lantern. Finally, Kakashi and Shizune arrived, with their lantern. "Sorry, we're late!" They quickly put on hip-waders and made their way into the stream.

In the dark, Naruto felt tears trickling down his cheeks in the cold night. _It had to be loss that brought us all here tonight._ Hinata clutched him close. "You okay?"

She was wearing a dark navy-blue overcoat and a sailor-style cap with a red pompom on top. _Cute as a button, as always!_ The weight of tonight lifted away as he stared at her mysterious beauty in the dark, "Yeah," he saw three lanterns in the distance, the signal to release their lanterns, "Yeah, I think so," he smiled. _Let go of those you lost, but don't forget to make new memories in their place._ They let their lanterns go, and he snuggled closer to her as the magnificent beauty of the lanterns floating along illuminated a most curious sight.

* * *

Tsunade felt odd for a number of reasons, chief among them was the fact that she was in the middle of a reservoir, freezing her ass of in the December cold. _I'd be a lot happier with a bottle of warm sake, a warm bed, and trashy book right about now._ "Jiraiya, what are we doing out here again?" she asked.

"Letting go," he said with a nod, "and giving thanks to those we loved, those we lost along the way." He held one of three floating lanterns out, focusing his chakra to ignite the candle within. The first one glowed blue, "Nawaki," he stepped to the edge of the small island they stood on, setting it in the water. _I don't remember there being an island here._ "Dan," the lantern glowed a brilliant gold and floated along the black water. "Sensei, Lord Third," he bowed his head as the lantern glowed red.

"I haven't done this in a long time, not since before Dan died," Tsunade shook her head.

"He was very special to you," he took her hands, massaging them gently. Tsunade felt the air temperature warm slightly despite the chill in the air.

"I never thought I would do this again after losing him," she felt a tear running down her cheek. "I know…" she took a moment to clear away tears, "I know he would appreciate us doing this for him, so would Nawaki and Lord Third."

"I never thought in a million years," he took her chin in his hand, "I'd be out here with you, watching the lanterns float by." Tsunade soon saw a parade of lanterns floating closer, glowing like fireflies in the night.

She hugged herself closer to Jiraiya. "In a million years," she sighed, "I never thought I would feel anyone else's touch," she rested her head on his shoulder, "or be intimate ever again. Thank you, for reminding me that there was more to life than just being alive. Thank you for reminding of what it was like to be on an adventure."

"Thank you," he ran his fingers through her hair, "for being the end of one adventure," he kissed her forehead, "and for being the start of the next one."

The island shifted suddenly rising out of the water, "Dude," a deep, croaky voice spoke, "I'm freezing my ass off here! Can you just pop the damn question and get it over with!"

"Gamabunta?!" Tsunade giggled, "You used your toad sage buddy to set this up?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Jiraiya shrugged, "Sort of, at least!"

"Yeah, so hurry up, already!" the impatient toad sage demanded, "Before I drop your ass in this freezing water!"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade twisted her head to the side, "… what question were you going to pop?"

"Well, after everything we've been through this year," he cleared his throat, "I don't think I could ever go back to the life I had, not that I want to," he took her by the hands, "and I don't think anyone else could make me want to stay in one place more than you."

_Oh god, is he going to do what I think he's going to do!_ "Jiraiya?" she gasped.

"Tsunade," he dropped to his knees, "You made me understand what love is, and I won't be able to share it with anyone else, ever!" His eyes stared desperately, illuminated by the lanterns that floated around them, "Will you marry me!"

Before she could think of anything to say, he pulled a small wooden box from his robes. The box opened to reveal a platinum setting with an insanely-sized diamond mounted in the middle. "My god!" tears streamed freely, stinging her cheeks; Tsunade brought her hand to her mouth. "Jiraiya!"

"Yes, love?" he smirked.

Tsunade choked on tears, struggling to put words together. "Y-y" her throat closed as some reluctance to move on stopped her. _"It's okay, Tsunade! Be happy!" _Dan's voice sounded with a gentle touch on her shoulder. As soon it was present, it was gone. "Jiraiya… YES!" she sobbed.

Jiriaya's jaw fell to his feet. "You will?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she shouted, "I'LL BE YOUR WIFE!" A chorus of triumphant hollers came from the darkness.

"That's beautiful," Gamabunta croak, "now put the damn ring on it, and let's go home!"

The cool metal slid over Tsunade's ring finger. When she'd been with Dan, she'd fantasized about this moment. When he died, she never allowed herself to believe it would come again, and now it was here again. Her pervy sage's persistence had finally won out. _Better late than never!_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As previously stated, the next chapter will be the last chapter in volume one. For everyone that has been with me from the start to everyone just joining this story, thank you for taking this adventure with me. I hope this alternative take on Naruto and Hinata's world has been as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Thanks again! Stay safe, stay healthy!

\- Adam

Updated 9/5/2020 2114 central time: for some reason this uploaded with a series of omissions and errors. I hope this saves properly. Sorry everyone for the unpolished version getting published.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

A heavy lead weight bounced in Hinata's stomach as she walked down the line of the clan elders to her right. Unlike their previous iteration, Hinata had insisted at least half of the group be women clan members – Neji was also now part of the group. Despite the younger, more balanced group, Hinata still remained nervous to their presence. On her left, the group of dignitaries from other clans included The Nara family, Choji, Shino, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Lord Minato. The cream of the clan and village nobility all had eyes on her right now.

Hinata slowly walked the gauntlet, dressed in her formal, pale lavender robes. At the end of the line stood two figures most dissimilar in appearance. Wearing black and grey stood father, stone-faced with only the slightest hint of pride from behind his façade. Next to him stood Naruto, equally nervous as she was. _You've done this hundred to times with him, nothing bad is going to happen._

She reached the end of the line and bowed to father and Naruto. Father dressed in his traditional dark grey and Naruto wore white robes trimmed in red. Both bowed in return. Father clutched a photo of Uncle Hizashi, and Naruto carried the ceremonial katana of the clan leader. No effort had been given to acknowledge Grandfather. Even father, normally traditional, agreed that his father's time had come and gone, and there was no place of honor for him at this ceremony after his misdeeds. "The passing of clan leadership is one of the most important acts to be held in any clan. It all together fitting that we celebrate our new clan leader's birthday by officially passing leadership to her."

A short round of applause came from both sides of the chambers. "However, we find ourselves in an unusual spot as we pass the blade from one leader to the next. I cannot claim credit for the achievement that has brought my daughter before me." He turned to Naruto, "No, that credit goes to the young shinobi standing before me, the young man who believed in my daughter when even I had my doubts. It is altogether fitting that he presents her with the family blade."

Naruto knelt before her on one knee, his head bowed, and the sheathed Katana held out to her. _I wish he was on his knee offering something else, but this isn't bad, either._ Hinata smiled thinly has she took the sword, discretely making hand contact as she took the blade from his hands. Naruto let his other knee down and slightly bowed his head. He closed his eyes, and Father placed an apple atop Naruto's head.

_Showtime!_ She tied the scabbard to her robe and unsheathed her sword. In the warring states period, the passing of clan leadership was traditionally followed by the new clan leader beheading the old clan leader so as to prevent a leadership struggle. About a hundred years before grandfather was born, an ancestor lost to history abdicated in favor of his younger, more capable, brother. Unwilling to kill his brother, he instead began the tradition of cutting the apple from the head of the former clan leader or his representative if he was unable or unwilling to stand in.

Hinata brought the blade up in salute to Father and Naruto and then brought the blade around in a cross slashing motion, her one last chance to practice where the blade would hit. A clean cut foretold a prosperous, fruitful rein, while a sloppy or destructive one foretold much turmoil.

Hinata drew back the blade, focusing supremely on the apple and not Naruto. Much as she loved him, if she let herself lose focus, she could seriously injure him, maybe even kill him. _Here goes, love guide my hand and my blade!_ She swung with a loud _WHOOSH_ splitting the air.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes in disbelief – the apple was completely still on his head! _My god, no way I missed that shot!_ Her heart began thundering at the implication of a missed sword slash. Father glared stony-faced, disappointed, but soon, his expression curled in confusion. He delicately reached the stem of the apple, lifting away the top half. Father's expression morphed into a smile so wide Hinata worried his face would crack. He held the perfectly cut half of the apple overhead, and the room erupted in cheers.

Hinata finally remembered to breathe. The blade had tiny traces of apple juice from where the blade made contact. She delicately wiped the blade before sheathing it. _Glad that's over with!_ Naruto picked the other half of the apple from his head and got up. "Long and fruitful reign, Hinata," he smiled.

"Thank you!" she embraced Naruto tightly, not caring if the others would be upset. She had started this year in a hospital bed begging him to help her change her destiny. Now, the year would be ending with her at the head of her clan. Other challenges would come and go, but never had to doubt that she had earned this. The love she had shared with Naruto had made this happen. _Now prove yourself worthy of it!_

They separated, and soon they were surrounded by friends to congratulate them on a job well done. After several minutes the group dispersed, making for the courtyard for refreshment. One person remained behind. "Great job today, Hinata," Itachi Uchiha spoke in the now mostly empty room, "I only hope when my turn comes, things go so well."

Hinata sensed an ulterior motive, one that gave her goosebumps in anxiety. "Itachi, many thanks," she bowed.

"You're quite welcome," he returned the bow. "Hinata," his voice became strained, "I have a strange proposal for you."

She eyed him curiously, "If it is a marriage proposal, I'm afraid I'm quite spoken for," she lied, hoping to shut him down.

Itachi laughed, "Nothing quite like that," he paused as he kept laughing, "No, this is a job offer."

"A job offer?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"I suspect you're already aware of Naruto's plans to leave next year, and Sakura will be training full-time to be a medical-nin."

"You've done your homework," she sighed.

"Hinata, you don't strike me as the type of person that is content to hide behind the walls of this compound for the next three years while your team goes off to do their own thing."

His words rubbed salt on an unseen wound. Aside from missing Naruto, Hinata would now be without a team. And while she had a responsibility to lead this clan, the thought of being a princess locked in a castle growing fat and soft while Naruto and Sakura grew stronger and sharper didn't appeal to her. "I'm interested," she replied, "what type of work?"

"The type you can't talk about to others," he replied. "It means living a double life."

"You mean like that ANBU tattoo you have on your shoulder?"

"So, you noticed it?" he said intrigued.

"What would I be doing?" Hinata gripped the sword and scabbard, trying to keep her hand from shaking.

"You would have to train as an ANBU operative; you'd only be a reservist. Kakashi and I would train you on the rest, but you'd be special agent for the Konoha Investigation Bureau. You would be my infiltrator. It means going under deep cover at times."

Hinata stared at the blade and then to Itachi. "Why me?"

"Partially, you have a unique skill set, your Byakugan; partially you have an unassuming personality in social settings – both of which are useful in this kind of work." Itachi tented his hands, "However, there is the certain fact that you are a skilled combatant, and it would give us a chance to manage your special chakra better, much like Naruto is leaving to learn."

_He knows right where to put pressure._ Hinata felt the weight of Kyuubi on her shoulders. Another war would be coming not long after Naruto would be coming home. Kushina had hated sitting out the conflict last time, and now that had rubbed off on her. _What good is it having this damn chakra if I can't protect the people and village I love with it!_ "I'm in," she said determined.

"Excellent," Itachi smiled. "I'll be in touch after the start of the new year." He smiled thoughtfully, "Now why don't we go and celebrate, clan leader!"

* * *

The fading sun painted the sky a swirl of orange and raspberry sherbet as Naruto sat beside Hinata on Sunset Hill just west of the village on a mid-April afternoon. He had enjoyed the winter holidays with Hinata, a period of relative calm after the frantic pace of the prior year. About two weeks after the New Year, Hinata asked him if he was ready to start training in earnest again. Like flipping a switch, they were back at it like they'd never stopped. In fact, Hinata and he were impossibly more intense in their training regimen, like they were preparing to go to war.

While Naruto appreciated having a return to a set schedule, he felt an ominous presence behind it. Something had been eating Hinata since he'd gotten out of the hospital, and it progressively was getting worse. Her demeanor hadn't changed at all, but her chakra presence seemed perpetually disturbed for the past several months. Despite gently probing the issue, Hinata kept it close into her chest. _And now you have roughly sixteen hours left before a tearful good-bye at the gate in the morning. _

Hinata had asked him desperately on what should have been a beautiful picnic to end their last day together. Once again, she seemed a swirling mass of anxiety and confusion. While linking chakra with her might provide an instant answer, Naruto refrained; something about probing into her mind uninvited would be violating a trust they shared. Naruto stared at her shadowy beauty in the fading afternoon light, trying to discern any clue he could before raising the subject one last time. "Hinata…" he felt his voice crack slightly.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" Hinata reverted back to her shy routine. Her fingers tapped, her cheeks reddened, and she stammered – definitely something making her nervous. _And you aren't? Can you honestly say you're not worried about some suave guy coming along and stealing her out from under you? _

He stared into her eyes, trembling slightly. "Is… is something wrong?"

"W-why would something be wrong, Naruto?" she stumbled over her words.

_Take it slow, don't push._ "Hinata, something feels like it's been bugging you," he said, taking her hand, "for some time now. D-did I do something wrong?"

"No," she protested, "of course not! Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," he struggled, "when I'm around you lately, you feel so tense, like I'm stressing you just by being near you!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" she shivered, "If you were so worried, why didn't you just link chakra with me?"

"I… I thought of it, but clearly it seemed to be private. I didn't want to see something if it wasn't meant for me."

"N-Naruto…" she cried slightly, "there's a lot going on right now that I can't tell you about. I wish I could."

Naruto's heart jumped, "Hinata, is… is there someone else? Or are you having second thoughts about us?"

Hinata recoiled in shock, her mouth hanging open. _Oh god, that's it!_ Naruto felt himself turning purple as his heart skipped beats. "H-Hinata! I-I'm sorry! Whatever it is, we can work it out!"

"Naruto!" She desperately put her hands on his shoulders, "Why would you say such a thing!" Tears leaked around her beautiful Byakugan eyes. "There could never be anyone to replace you! I'd be a fool to leave you! And… I'd die if you'd left me!" Hinata embraced him desperately. There was something else; Naruto felt her chakra connecting to his. A flood of images overwhelmed him: the confrontation in the hospital room, the strange villager revealing herself as Himawari Uzumaki, and the shocking revelation, " _… in about ten years you grow up to marry my father_," Himawari's ghostly image turned to look at a bed-ridden Naruto, "_and you give birth to my brother, Boruto, and later me_."

Hinata showing him someone else might have been enough shock to kill him; instead, she'd sent him soaring toward the heavens. Naruto held her close, manic with joy. "I'm such a fool!"

"Idiot," she laughed, "a fool knows better!"

"I should have known better!" he wheezed. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too, Naruto! I was so worried if I showed you, things might change!" she sobbed, "What if they do? What if you meet someone at Mount Myoboku or on the way there or back?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh, "You realize," he laughed, "there are no human females at Mount Myoboku; I don't think even Mom has been there!" He pulled back slightly to stare at her, "You're beautiful, you kick ass," he nodded to the picnic basket, "and you're one hell of a cook. You're going to be one heck of a wife, someday!"

"You're handsome, supportive, and brave," she rested a hand on his cheek, "I long for the day to see your face on Hokage Rock, my husband's face."

Naruto took her hand from his cheek and cleared his throat, "Hinata, I know you're worried about things changing, but please accept this," Naruto pulled from his pocket a small locket in the shape of the Uzumaki Clan's crest, "as a promise that no matter what changes, there will be no others for as long as you wear this faithfully." He pressed the locket into her hand.

Hinata unclasped the locket, revealing a picture of him on one side, and a picture of her on the other. "I will treasure this always," she brought the chain around her neck, "and keep you next to my heart for all time." Hinata tucked the locket beneath her collar. "I wish I could go with you," she sighed.

"After hearing about what they eat out there," Naruto chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you wish you weren't! Besides, you a have a clan to look after, and a village to look after while I'm gone."

"Well," she extracted something from her pocket, "being that I can't go with you, I give you a small piece of me to take with you," she handed him a lock of her black hair tied by a red ribbon and a laminated photo of her.

Naruto delicately ran the strand of her hair in his fingers, "Wherever I go, you go with me!" He tucked both objects into his wallet next to his shinobi registration card and his security clearance. "I'm going to miss you!" He felt a single tear break past his defenses.

"I'll miss you too!" she began crying as she wrapped her arms around him. His tears began flowing as his arms snaked around her shoulders. Pretty soon, they were both a blubbering mess of tears. "N-Naruto-kun," she whimpered, "there is something I need to tell you!"

"It's okay," he reassured her, "tell me."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He held her until the sun dipped below the horizon.

* * *

Lord Fourth looked at the eclectic bunch gathered at the west gate and he checked his watch –0800. _Quit dilly-dallying, get on with it._ Jiraiya and Naruto were saying their good-byes to everyone: Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Kushina, and Konohamaru.

"You sure we got everything, troublesome woman!" a familiar voice approached, causing Minato to grin, "I'd hate if we forgot the kitchen sink."

"It's a long walk to Suna, crybaby," Temari retorted, "keep talking and you'll discover what it's like with a limp!"

Minato turned to eye Asuma with Team Ten. "Good morning, Lord Fourth," he greeted.

"Morning, I see your team is ready to join the convoy." Minato cracked a smirk.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal: you walk this lot to and from Suna, and I'll take over as Hokage while you're gone! It will give you at least another week with your son!"

Minato chuckled, shaking his head, "I really wouldn't mind it believe it or not," he looked over his shoulder to his son, "Damn, he grew up so fast! It feels like yesterday I was taking him and Kushina home from the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm told it happens," Asuma said.

"Have you and Kurenai talked at all about it?"

"Talked, yes," Asuma scratched at the nicotine patch on his arm, "I dunno, why spoil a good thing?"

"You love her, don't you?" Minato shot back.

Asuma raised a finger, "Point taken. Maybe," he shrugged, "After losing Dad and needing to look after Konohamaru, thank you for looking after the little guy so much, by the way."

"It was the least we could do to help you and your family out," Minato nodded.

"Yo, boss," Asuma stared at the group at the gate, "I think you're gonna need to wrap this up soon; Naruto just said his last good-bye to Hinata and Kakashi."

"Can't hold up the show," Minato sighed quietly. He locked eyes with Naruto, almost a carbon copy of Minato at that age. _And yet, he's done more at his age than you ever did by then. _Minato's only claim to fame by that age had been rescuing Kushina, aside from just being an overachieving student.

"Dad…" Naruto looked at him with his baby-blue eyes.

Minato was again, holding his son for the first magical moment after waking up from almost losing him and Kushina. "Son…" Minato felt a damp river flowing down his cheeks. He didn't know who ran to who, but soon he and Naruto were wrapped up, sobbing. "… I'll miss you, boy!"

"Dad, I'll see you in a month's time!" Naruto cried, "It's not like you can't visit now and again!"

"I'll…. I'll bring you messages from home and bring your messages to your friends!"

"Good-bye, Dad!" Naruto separated from him.

"Good-bye, son!" he called as Naruto, Jiraiya, Team Ten, and Temari walked out the gate. For the first week of the month-long journey, they'd travel west as a group. Eventually, Team Ten would go one way, and Naruto and Jiraiya would go the other. The thought of him having a few friends on the first leg of the journey at least gave Minato some reassurance.

"Lord Fourth," Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "it's time."

"Dammit," he shook his head. The slow walk back to the Hokage's Mansion did little to raise the gloom from Minato's heart. When he came home tonight, his little boy wouldn't be there. _And when you're done with this, your little girl will no longer be a little girl. _

Past the entry way to the mansion, Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi boarded the elevator, selecting a hidden button for the basement. Once below, they exited into a sterile concrete room. Itachi stood in the center, wearing his ANBU garb. He was heating a branding iron over a torch. Standing next to him, a young woman wearing a dark purple field uniform and a pale white flak vest. Her face was concealed by a white kitsune mask with dark black where eye slits would be.

"Hinata, are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Minato asked in one last desperate attempt.

"Lord Fourth," she replied, her voice almost mechanical due to the muffling of the mask, "when I am wearing this mask, I am only known as, ANBU."

_There is no going back now. _"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again.

"He's not here to protect the village," she shook her head, "someone has to be."

Minato turned his head to Kushina. She nodded, "Let her be what she needs to be, all that she can be."

"Very well," Minato nodded, "Itachi, Kakashi."

Kakshi moved to hold Hinata by the arm as Itachi prepared to put the ANBU brand into her right arm. "Wait!" she ordered, holding her hand out to Itachi, "I'll do it myself," she turned to Minato, "If you don't mind."

_Unexpected._ "Go on," he nodded.

Hinata took the iron from Itachi, pulled at her waistband, and she drove the brand into her right hip. The sound of sizzling joined the smell of searing flesh, but she did not cry aloud as she withdrew the brand from her skin. She offered the iron back to Itachi. Despite wearing the mask, Itachi was still clearly discomforted by the display as he accepted it back.

Minato nodded grimly at Itachi, "This is what you wanted, now prove me wrong!" Minato turned back to the elevator, disgusted with himself with what he'd just allowed. Wordlessly, he rode the elevator back up with Kushina, skipping the ground floor in favor of a direct ascent to his office level. Her worried eyes weighed heavily on him. Letting Kushina know had been a practical decision. As the First Lady, she'd regularly interact with the ANBU as bodyguards. There was no sense in waiting for her to figure it out, herself.

The door opened and he stormed down the hallway to his office, manic with need. "Darling, are you okay?" Kushina called after him. _I need to know!_

He raced to his desk, eyes darting to the picture frame he'd placed face down the night of the the Rinne Festival. His breathing was rapid and shallow as he felt a vice-grip on his chest. _Enough clowning, do it!_ That night, he'd decided under no circumstance would he allow Hinata to become an ANBU or KIB operative. As he made the decision, his eyes had noticed Hinata's image in the photograph was fading, and so was the image of his grandkids. Unsure what to do, he slammed the photo down and relented. For over four months, he'd been too scared to look at the image of the future, fearful he'd only made things worse.

"Dear?" Kushina stared, still deep with concern. _Please tell me I did the right thing!_ He held his breath and flipped up the photo. What he saw caused him to drop the picture frame.

Kushina raced to his side, placing a hand on his face, "Honey, what's wrong!"

Minato couldn't say a word, he just pointed a shaking finger at the photo. Kushina curiously picked it up and smiled thoughtfully. "We age quite well, so do Jiraiya and Tsunade," she smiled standing the photo of Naruto's future family, joined by Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade, and himself, older but still relatively youthful in appearance.

Tears of joy joined the odd sense of realization swirling in him. _You can't protect the future anymore by keeping Naruto and Hinata from it. The future belongs to them; you'll just be along for the ride this time! _

"Minato?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he cried. "I love you, so much, Kushina!"

Kushina smirked, "I love you too, dear. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," he composed himself, "I guess, I'll miss having the kids around, especially as kids."

"They had to grow up, sometime," Kushina fought back tears, "at least we have a chance to make the world a better place for them to grow up, and we know what is coming this time."

* * *

"Thank you again, Akemi, for everything," Kushina said as she walked her team to the front door of the house, one eye on the clock – 1715.

"No, thank you for the night off," she smiled, "at least, something like it." Akemi stared at the kids as they gathered their things up for a summer night at the movies.

"Mom, we're going to be late for the movie!" Hanabi whined.

"Yeah, Aunt Akemi," Konohamaru joined in.

"It sounds like you have your own deadly mission to face," Kushina grinned.

"That I do," she shrugged, "I'm sure everything will go okay with your mission," Akemi winked playfully.

"What mission?" Konohamaru asked. _You're so innocent, kiddo!_

"Nothing, special duty on the Hokage's behalf, beyond top secret," Kushina blushed slightly; it wasn't technically a lie.

"Let me know how it works out," Akemi grinned wickedly as she ushered the kids out. _You closet perv!_

No sooner had the door latched did Kushina launch herself into the kitchen pantry where she kept the goodies for tonight hidden. For the past two months, Minato had been brooding in absence of his son, not helped by the fact that she was now busy as hell training Team Habanero. Kushina was determined make up for ignoring her wifely duties and to end his moping for good tonight. Akemi had helped her choose everything, including tonight's costume. _I wonder how Hiashi maintains that stone face with a wife like his…_

Kushina quickly spread rose pedals over the dinner table, her heart racing at the memory at the obscene actions that occurred here, the fact that her son was conceived here. They had to go to Ichiraku's afterwards that night, having ruined dinner in the process. _Probably where Naruto gets his love of the place!_

Kushina left a heartfelt note in the entryway, attached to a long red string that she snaked up the stairs with a trail of rose pedals all the way to their bedroom. A quick glance at her watch showed 1725 – she had to hurry. Kushina laid her costume on the bed, quickly stripped out of her clothes, and ran into the shower to rinse away the day's sweat from training.

She toweled off, taking extra care to make sure her flowing red hair wasn't a mass of tangles. _Hurry, he'll be home any minute!_ The red ensemble of lingerie was fine cotton with exquisite lace to match her red hair. _Akemi, you doll!_ Apparently after years of midwifing, many expectant mothers had shared endless bits of advice and fantasy that made husbands melt like butter. Akemi had suggested this particular setup for tonight.

Kushina giggled as she tied the red rope to her left little toe and she grabbed her husband's formal version of the Hokage's Jacket. The silk liner slid over bare skin, causing her to shudder as the front door opened. "Dear I'm home! I…" she heard Minato as she stifled a laugh as she planted his formal headdress on her head.

Kushina admired herself in the bedroom mirror as she felt him tugging along the string toward the prize. _I always wanted to wear this outfit; I just never thought it would be like this!_

A solid tug on her little toe, and Minato's reflection appeared over her shoulder in the mirror. She half-turned to see her husband enter the room, mouth hanging low. "Hi," she giggled, totally not ashamed of her misuse of his dress outfit.

Minato's face slowly morphed from disbelief to wolfish amusement, "Why, Lord Fifth, I don't know if this is appropriate behavior for a Hokage to be having with one of her subordinates!" He tilted his head in curiosity. "To what do I owe the honor?" he bared his teeth like a shark.

Kushina turned to let the jacket flap open, revealing the red lacy garments beneath. She pulled away the headdress letting her red hair flow over the jacket. "You are the Hokage," she grinned, striding up to Minato and putting her arms over him. She kissed him deeply, letting her warm passion invade him. She briefly separated from him, staring into his dazzling sapphires, before she let her passion speak all the words and feelings she'd been keeping bottled up.

Minato's hands crawled up through her hair before migrating down her neck and tugging at the material of the jacket until it began sliding off her body. Kushina let her arms down off of him, and the jacket fell to the floor. His fingers began working to release the clasps on her bra. Chills ran down her back, and she began to kiss his neck as she pulled away his shirt. Freed from his top layer, he unhooked the clasps.

Entangled in one another, they stumbled back onto their bed. "Minato," she heaved breathlessly as they continued pulling away what little clothing remained.

"Yes, dear?" his hot breath in her ear made her toes curl.

"I want you," she heaved, "to do everything to me that you did the night you came home from war," she grabbed him by a fistful of hair to bring his gaze to hers, "and afterwards," she grinned a fox smile, "I'm going to do to you what I did the night we made Naruto!"

Minato stared in disbelief, "Everything we did!"

"Why do you think I set up the dining room table," she smirked.

Tongue in cheek, he asked, "Does this involved a late-night trip to Ichiraku's afterwards?"

Her tongue flicked his ear, "You bet your sweet ass it does!" she giggled. "Now come here!" She pulled him into her.

* * *

Naruto heaved heavy buckets of water over his shoulders as he ran up the side of the mountain. Sweat rained down from his hair as his legs pumped one step in front of the other. _One step in front of the other, story of my life!_

As Naruto ascended the mountain in the cool fall air, his mind wandered to home. Today was his fourteenth birthday. A year ago, he was having the talk with father and preparing to go on a date with Hinata. _Hinata…_ The thought of her took his breath away. He stumbled but caught himself. As much as he was learning, he missed home, he missed his friends, and he missed her.

As he summited, a bright flash blinded him as he skidded to a stop. As his eyes refocused, Naruto saw his father in front of him. "Hey son, happy birthday!"

Naruto dropped the buckets and launched himself at his father, "DAD!"

Minato placed a hand on the top of Naruto's head, pulling back from the hug, "Oh my, you're getting taller I think!" Minato laughed as he checked where the hand came up to on his chest.

"Grandpa says its all the protein," Naruto laughed.

"Uck," Dad twisted his face, "it will put hair on your chest!"

Naruto laughed, "Mom would be proud, the toads' disgusting mix of bugs and worms got me to eat my vegetables!"

Dad laughed, hugging him, "That would do it!" He released Naruto, pulling a package from a backpack slung around his shoulders.

The scent of Ichiraku's ramen caused tears to rain from Naruto's eyes, "DAD!" Naruto hugged his father, "Thanks for the food!"

"Your mom made this," he pulled out a small birthday cake, "and Hinata made these," Minato pulled out a small sack of cookies decorated to look like Naruto. "She also gave me this to give to you," he handed him an envelope.

Naruto unsealed the envelope, revealing a recent photo of Hinata. He drank in every last feature: her pale skin, her Byakugan eyes, silk black hair, and her shy, sweet smile. "Thank you, father," Naruto cried as he hugged the photo to him.

"Don't forget the letter, son." Minato winked.

The letter slid from the envelope:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I miss you terribly. Not a moment goes by that I don't think about you. For as much as it hurts to be apart, I know what your doing is important. Know that the village is good hands, my future Hokage, and we will keep it safe until your return. Grow strong, come home, and we will protect our village and our future together. _

_Love you always and happy birthday,_

_Hinata_

"Hey, Naruto," Dad brandished a camera, "smile for the camera. Hinata asked for a photo in return."

Naruto smiled as Dad snapped the picture. "It'll be a good one," Dad said, "you're turning into quite the heartbreaker."

"Dad," Naruto handed him a letter from his pocket, "You'll give her this?"

"Of course!"

"Will you stay to enjoy the cake with Grandpa and me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Dad smiled, "I wouldn't miss it, especially on your birthday." Dad transported them both to the base of the mountain, and the three generations enjoyed the cake together.

End Volume I

* * *

**Author's notes:** Hi everyone. Firstly let me say thank you to everyone who made it this far. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that anyone would read this, much less so many people from around the world. It is thanks to all of you that this story grew into what it is. Thank you all for making this journey possible.

Special thanks goes to everyone that left a review or offered constructive feedback along the way.

A very special thanks goes to my love, my muse, and my wife who suffered through the process of my creativity and offered some of the greatest creative ideas included in this story. I love you always!

As we approach the release date for Volume II, I may add a short one-shot here. I was thinking of possibly writing a bit more about Akemi and Hiashi's early relationship or possibly some backstory with Minato and Kushina.

As always, stay healthy, stay safe, and I hope to see you all when Volume II releases on October 10.


	57. Preview Chapter

**Author's notes: **

Hello everyone. If you're reading this, then you know that the first chapter of Critical Moments: A Naruto Fanfic, Volume II will be posting in two days. In the meantime, I thought I might post a preview of a related side project I'm working on. I had originally hoped it would be a one shot, but like all writing projects, it's taking on a life of it's own and probably will be a bit larger than I originally hoped. Like most fanfic writers, I hate an undeveloped plot point. As most of you know, the character of Akemi Hyūga was never named in the series and is alluded to having died after Hanabi's birth. While I tried fleshing out my interpretation of her and her early relationship with Hiashi a bit in Critical Moments Volume I, there was way too much for a background chapter or flashback. So, a quick preview chapter for what I hope to post as a standalone story. Please note, this story will be more romance based. It will likely have more mature content between the young couples and will highlight, to a degree, the abusive relationship Hattori Hyūga had toward his sons. Like all things, life can change in one critical moment... Enjoy!

* * *

Preview: An Irresponsible Thing Called Love

Chapter 1

Minato Namikaze tapped his foot impatiently for the troop convoy as he waited at the gate. _You've done some stupid shit in your day, my friend, but this takes the cake and biscuit_. Waiting beside him was Fugaku Uchiha, the newly promoted patriarch of the Uchiha Clan and head of the Konoha Military Police, and Hizashi Hyūga, younger brother, and sworn bodyguard, to the reprobate they were waiting on.

Hiashi swaggered his way toward them flanked by two MPs. The man's normally immaculate robes were torn and askew, and he sported a black eye over his right Byakugan. Despite the somber occasion, Hiashi gave the trio a shit-eating grin, "Hey guys, nice to see such a pretty welcoming-committee!"

"Keep talking, brother," Hizashi scowled, much like his father and other Hyūga Clan members did, "Dad is going to beat your ass bloody for what you did!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Hiashi's smile didn't fade. "And Minato, looking good, my man!"

"Welcome home, Hiashi; I trust your time at the front wasn't too eventful?"

"Bah," he scoffed, "had Dad let me, the bums from Iwa would be pissing in their pants scared, and the war would be over in a few weeks," he paused, "a few hours if we also threw you two into the mix!"

"If you keep blowing smoke up my ass, my wife might accuse me of cheating," Fugaku shook his head.

"Oh, we can't have that," Hiashi laughed, "I have a black eye, battle scars, and a village full of young ladies whose menfolk are off at war!"

"What you have," Minato struggled not to laugh at his friend's inappropriate behavior, "is twenty-four hours in the brig followed by the ass-reaming of the century by your father." He shook his head, "Seriously, stealing your brother's ID papers and taking his place at the front!"

"Did dad even notice I was gone?"

"The MPs noticed when they dragged me away thinking I had deserted," Hizashi growled.

"Oh, come on, you weren't exactly excited to go off to war! Had I been killed, it would be you, your wife, and kid heading up the clan someday instead of me!"

"Big brother," Hizashi facepalmed, "When will you ever learn?"

"Never!" he smiled like a tiger.

"Ha! Just you wait," Minato shook his head as he released the handcuffs, "You're one day going to come across a woman you can't stand the thought of leaving, and pretty soon you'll be a clan leader with a wife, two kids, and a scowl to match your father's!"

"Bah!" Hiashi snorted, "Minato, if this shinobi thing doesn't work out, you should consider being a standup comedian, ya know!" Hiashi did his best to imitate Kushina.

"Just you wait," Minato said, as he and Fugaku escorted Hiashi into the village. _Poor fool, I only hope I'm around to see it!_

"Minato," a gravely voice came from around the corner as they walked.

"Lord Third!" Minato said shocked, "you shouldn't be out here without a bodyguard!"

"Fugaku, please take this deviant home; I have no need to see him in jail."

"Haha! Here I come ladies!" Hiashi smiled.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, Lord Hiashi," Lord Third shook his head as he puffed his pipe, "A lot of young men and women will be coming home soon."

"You mean!" Minato exclaimed, overcome with joy.

"That's right," Lord Sarutobi smiled, "the armistice goes into effect at midnight, and we have you to thank for it," he patted Minato on the shoulder.

"You?" Hiashi and Fugaku were taken aback.

"I may have had a hand in negotiations," Minato said coyly, "but that's just a ceasefire, what about a formal treaty?"

"That, my son, we need to discuss. If you'll join me at the office."

"Fugaku, hurry up and get me home!" Hiashi said, "I need to get my arse chewed out by my dad so I can make an even greater fool out of myself before everyone gets back!"

"And Minato," Lord Third sighed, "when we're done, keep his ass out of trouble for five minutes."

* * *

The convoy of other civilians and the few shinobi retainers did little to ease Akemi Tanaka's mind as they walked the road to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She stared back down the road, feeling hollow. _There's nothing for you back there, so quit staring like it will bring your village back!_

Despite reddening at the cheeks, she resisted tears. The village elders had called for support evacuating the village. Knowing how close they were to the frontline, mother and father insisted Akemi look for a posting in Konoha well before the evacuation. Much to everyone's surprise, she had received an offer from the Hyūga Clan to serve as midwife to Yukio Hyūga, wife to a high-ranking family member. _First thing first, you have to get there without getting mauled by bandits or the enemy._

"Akemi!" a young lady in back of the wagon screeched, "It's happening!" Akemi had been midwife to Lady Yui Nakamura since the middle of the pregnancy. Despite her young age and overall good health, the expectant mother's pregnancy had been fraught with issues such as unstable blood pressure and blood sugar. Had they not been at war, she would have been sent to Konoha immediately for proper management. As it stood, the act of sending a sickly pregnant woman across a bandit plagued countryside would be akin to suicide.

"Stop the cart," she commanded the driver as she climbed into the cramped back of the wagon.

"Oh god!" Lady Nakamura screamed with tears raining from her eyes.

A quick check of vital signs indicated a rapid pulse and spiking blood pressure. Visual inspection confirmed Yui's water had broken and birth was probably imminent. _Goddammit, of all places!_ "Yui, let me know when the next contraction hits!"

"Lady Tanaka, we have to keep moving," one of the Shinobi spoke grimly.

Akemi began feeling with her chakra, sensing the baby's growing strength as the mother continued to weaken, "We can't move her, she's in severe distress and about the give birth! We have to stop, at least temporarily or we risk losing them both!"

"Lady Tanaka, we have a whole convoy to worry about, and we are still in a hot zone," the shinobi answered.

Akemi resisted the urge to slap the man; she knew he was just doing his job.

"Akemi!" the mother-to-be screamed.

"How long can you give me?"

"Thirty minutes, otherwise we have to resume moving or leave her!"

_Shit, thirty minutes!_ "Do any of your team have medical training?"

"I do," a female shinobi approached, "I'm a basic medic!"

"Okay," Akemi began focusing her chakra. She was no ninja, but her grandmother and her people knew something of chakra manipulation. Grandma had used it to assist many women through pregnancy, and she had started training Akemi to midwife at age fourteen. _Ever if you were in Konoha, there is nothing more they could do!_ "Yui," she focused her chakra around the mother's womb and the baby, "you're going to have to trust me here! We're about to deliver much faster than we normally would. This is going to hurt, a LOT!"

The mother shrieked, but Akemi raised a finger to calm her. "Yui, listen to me, if we don't do this right now, your life and the baby's life will be in serious jeopardy! I need you to breath for me just like we trained, and when I say push, you're going to have to push with every damn thing you have!" Akemi took her position between Yui's legs, turning to the kunoichi who volunteered, "Hold her hand, and try to keep her steady."

_You've delivered countless times as an assistant, now it's time to do it solo!_ Akemi reached with her chakra, anticipating the contraction; it struck like lightning. _Ignore it, push through! _"PUSH!" Akemi winced as she willed her chakra to assist the mother and child, sharing the religious level of pain the mom endured. Akemi had done this almost a dozen times in almost seven years of midwifery, each time was every bit as exhausting and painful as the first time.

Yui's shrieks nearly split her eardrums. _Can't quit now, a few more ought to do it!_ On cue, another surge flowed from the mom, and Akemi caught it, nearly breaking her teeth as she groaned, "PUSH!" She split her chakra between helping push and sustaining the almost depleted Yui. Yui's channel was stretching, "PUSH!"

"GAHHH!" Lady Nakamaru screamed in agony. The assisting Kunoichi and her partner both froze in agony.

"I can see the head, almost there!" Akemi shouted; her determination returned as she braced for what hopefully would be the last contraction. _HERE WE GO!_ The pain hit, but by now she was almost euphoric with the thought of being finished. "PUSH!"

As the mother pushed, Akemi was rewarded by the sound of crying as head, shoulders, and arms sprang forth. Another hard push, and the baby was free. Akemi raced through her mental checklist, assessing the baby for responsiveness, making sure she was breathing, and making sure the baby wasn't cyanotic. "Hand me a towel from my kit," she groaned to the assisting shinobi. Akemi quickly severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up, "Yui, it's a girl!"

Yui's muted response shot Akemi full of adrenaline. _No! The baby needs her! _Despite her own exhaustion, Akemi handed the baby to the male Shinobi and placed her hands on Yui's stomach. "Come on, Yui!" Akemi focused her chakra, shunting every last bit she could spare, but it wasn't enough. _Dammit!_ Akemi coldly realized it was her life or the mother's life. She stole a glance at the baby and the mother whose light was faltering. _If I die, let me die well._ Akemi pushed with everything she had left, and everything went dark.


End file.
